Le Miracle de la Vie
by Azzarine
Summary: Hitomi est enlevée par les Zaibacher lors d'un combat. Folken l'offre à Dilandau pour qu'il en fasse son esclave mais Hitomi à un sale caractere et le pauvre Dilandau s'y pliera bien malgré lui ! SLASH FxAxF ! Chapitre 36 en ligne ! FIC TERMINEE
1. Chapitre 1

Voilà une nouvelle histoire sur Vision d'Escaflowne, une serie que j'adore vraiment, même si elle semble avoir moins de succès qu'un certain sorcier avec une cicatrice... lol

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

**Un Guymelef, un Alseides bleu tomba lourdement sur le sol. Son cockpit s'ouvrit aussitôt et un soldat en armure bleue, sonné, s'extirpa difficilement de la machine qui se vidait de son liquide de démultiplication de force, sorte d'épais fluide violet et gluant.**

**Le Commandant de cette garnison regarda son soldat clopiner vers la forêt pour se mettre à l'abri puis le soldat retourna à son combat.**

**> Meurs ! hurla-t-il à son adversaire en le chargeant.**

**L'immense Guymelef blanc qui se dressait devant lui brandit son épée et s'en servit pour parer les coups de griffe de Climer du Guymelef adverse.**

**Ledit Guymelef adverse riposta à l'aide son autre main, elle aussi pourvue d'une griffe de Climer modulable à volonté, mais, là encore, le Guymelef blanc esquiva.**

**Du haut de la falaise, une jeune fille et une petite chatte se tenaient debout, regardant avec angoisse le Guymelef blanc et un autre Guymelef gris se battre contre cinq Guymelefs bleus et un rouge particulièrement acharnés.**

**Hitomi Kanzaki, seize ans, les mains serrées sur son pendentif en forme de larme fait d'un éclat de Drag-Energiste, craignait de voir ses deux amis se faire blesser, voir tuer. Elle hésitait entre faire un souhait et renoncer en laissant les deux jeunes hommes risquer leur vie.**

**Finalement, elle ne fit rien mais elle garda ses mains près de son pendentif.**

**A ses côtés, assise à même le sol, Merle, une petite fille-chat de treize ans, regardait le Guymelef blanc aux prises avec l'Alseides rouge. Son Maître et Roi était aux commandes du Guymelef blanc et elle craignait pour la vie du jeune homme qui se remettait d'une blessure assez sérieuse infligée par le pilote-même du Guymelef rouge.**

**Van Slanzar de Fanel, seize ans, Prince puis Roi de Fanélia, aux commandes d'Escaflowne, un superbe Guymelef blanc pouvant se transformer à volonté en un immense Dragon de métal, vengeait la destruction de son Royaume en infligeant de sérieuses blessures au Guymelef rouge, piloté par Dilandau Albatou, un jeune homme de seize ans, tyrannique, empli de haine et de destruction, ne pensant qu'à tuer et réduire en cendres pour son propre plaisir.**

**Aux côtés d'Escaflowne, un Guymelef gris combattait lui aussi les Alseides : un Shérazade, le Guymelef du Chevalier Céleste Allen Shézar, un jeune homme de vingt et un ans aux incroyables cheveux blonds comme les blés, au coup d'épée mortel et au pouvoir de séduction impressionnant.**

**Hitomi suivit des yeux un des Alseides bleus faire un vol plané, s'effondrer sur le sol de terre parsemé de rochers, puis elle reporta son attention sur ses deux amis.**

**Van évita la griffe de Climer d'un autre Alseides bleu et Allen en dévia une autre d'un coup d'épée tandis que Van en tranchait une troisième qui tentait de perforer le Cœur de Dragon, un énorme diamant rose, vital à Escaflowne.**

**Dos à dos, les deux Guymelefs amis combattaient l'Escadron du Dragon depuis plus de deux heures. Chaque soldat de Zaibacher était déchaîné, déterminé à exécuter les ordres. Van et Allen s'efforçaient de les empêcher d'exécuter ces ordres, à savoir ramener le Dragon Escaflowne et la Fille de la Lune des Illusions – Hitomi – à leur Empereur, le vieux fou Dornkirk.**

**Déviant deux griffes coup sur coup, Van jeta un furtif coup d'œil vers Hitomi et Merle, en sûreté sur leur rocher. Allen, lui, avait bien trop à faire avec trois Alseides bleus pour s'occuper des deux jeunes filles.**

**> « Dilandau ! » dit une voix dans le Guymelef rouge. « La fille ! Occupe-toi de la fille ! Ils ne la surveillent pas ! »**

**Dilandau fit un pas en arrière pour supporter le poids du coup que Van venait de lui infliger et, tout en retenant l'épée, il regarda en direction du rocher où se tenaient les deux jeunes filles.**

**Se débarrassant de l'épée de Van, Dilandau leva son bras droit pour lancer sa griffe de Climer mais, au lieu de viser Van, il déporta son tir et visa Hitomi qui, percevant le bruit de la lance de métal, poussa un cri et se jeta sur le côté.**

**> Tu devrais avoir honte ! hurla Van. T'en prendre à une fille n'est pas digne d'un homme !**

**Dilandau ne répondit pas et il tenta une seconde attaque contre Hitomi. Furieux que la précédente ait échoué, il bouscula Van en donnant un grand coup d'épaule dans le Guymelef blanc qui dû reculer.**

**Faute de pouvoir rétablir son équilibre, Escaflowne trébucha et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Van se morigéna intérieurement mais, le temps qui se relève, Dilandau avait déjà ciblé Hitomi et sa seconde lance n'épargna pas la jeune femme. Enfin si, mais le Commandant de l'Escadron du Dragon avait fait en sorte, et il l'avait déjà capturée et ramenée à lui.**

**Repoussant l'épée de Van, l'Alseides rouge se détourna, fit quelques pas en arrière et son pilote remarqua le Guymelef de l'un de ses hommes sur le sol.**

**Quatre étaient debout et d'un geste, ils passèrent en mode vol et s'enfuirent en direction de la Forteresse Volante de Biwan, leur repaire.**

**Dilandau, tout en gardant un œil sur Van et Allen, ordonna à ses deux hommes de monter près d'Hitomi avant qu'il ne s'envole à son tour et ne disparaisse de la vue des deux jeunes hommes.**

**> Et merde ! s'écria Van en transformant Escaflowne en Dragon.**

**Il sauta au sol et fut rejoint par Allen puis Merle.**

**> Pourquoi tu n'as pas surveillé Hitomi ! s'écria Allen en direction de Van.**

**> Quoi ? répliqua Van. Si tu crois que j'avais le temps de la surveiller en ayant Dilandau sur le dos ? Tu n'avais qu'à le faire !**

**> Ca suffit ! s'exclama Merle. Taisez-vous ! Au lieu de vous disputer, vous devriez plutôt chercher un moyen de la ramener !**

**Van fusilla Allen du regard puis ils se tournèrent le dos et Merle soupira.**

**Depuis deux semaines, ils étaient si antipathiques entre eux que la jeune chatte et Hitomi avaient toutes les peines du monde à les empêcher de se disputer.**

**Cette tension s'était déclarée un matin où, lorsque Van s'était réveillé d'une courte nuit à la belle étoile, il avait vu Hitomi, encore endormie, quasiment dans les bras d'Allen, lui aussi endormi.**

**Bien qu'Hitomi lui eût démenti s'être couchée près d'Allen la veille, le jeune Roi avait développé une antipathie envers le Chevalier.**

**Ce n'était que de la pure jalousie et Allen, d'habitude insensible à ce genre de manifestations, avait fini par répondre aux sarcasmes de Van et s'en était ainsi depuis deux semaines.**

**Merle soupira puis elle s'éloigna et Van la suivit. Allen suivit lui aussi, à quelques pas derrière les deux Fanéliens.**

**Miguel et Daletto sautèrent du Guymelef de leur Commandant quand celui-ci fut à l'intérieur de Biwan.**

**Dilandau attendit que le liquide démultiplicateur se soit vidé de son cockpit avant de sortir et, sautant à terre, il se dirigea aussitôt vers Hitomi qui était à genoux sur le sol, encadrée par les six soldats.**

**La saisissant par le bras sans aucune douceur, il la fit se lever et il l'entraîna dans la Forteresse proprement dite. Un sourire mauvais se dessinait sur le visage tordu du jeune homme aux courts cheveux argentés et Hitomi y vit là un très mauvais signe.**

**Elle avait bien trop peur pour tenter de se débattre, et la puissance de la main refermée sur son bras lui faisait comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir.**

**> Entre ici ! dit sèchement Dilandau en poussant la jeune fille à travers une ouverture faite dans un mur.**

**La porte coulissante s'était ouverte quand Dilandau s'en était approché et, jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, Hitomi remarqua que les six soldats en armure bleue restaient sur le seuil.**

**Sur un ordre de Dilandau, ils disparurent et la porte se referma.**

**Hitomi sentit alors un violent frisson de peur l'envahir et lorsque Dilandau la poussa, elle trébucha et s'effondra sur le sol froid sûrement composé de métal.**

**Elle se blessa aux genoux et aux mains et Dilandau dit :**

**> Debout ! Aller, petite sotte, lève-toi !**

**Péniblement et les larmes aux yeux, Hitomi se mit sur les genoux et se redressa. Elle vit alors en face d'elle une étoffe de tissu noir et, relevant les yeux, elle découvrit le visage du Général de la Forteresse : Folken.**

**Le jeune homme se tenait debout devant elle et il la regardait prétentieusement. Hitomi en eut un frisson et une main lui attrapa l'épaule, la forçant à se relever.**

**Quand elle fut debout, Hitomi regarda Folken et celui-ci dit, avec un sourire mauvais :**

**> Très bien, Dilandau. Pour une fois que tu fais ce que l'on attend de toi…**

**Il marqua une pause puis ajouta à voix basse :**

**> Pour la peine, je te la laisse. Fais-en ce que tu veux. Je ne ferais mon rapport à l'Empereur qu'à la prochaine lune.**

**Cette dernière phrase arracha un sourire mauvaisà Dilandau puis les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire. D'un geste, Folken fit venir un soldat qu'Hitomi reconnu comme étant Daletto, bien qu'elle ne connût pas son nom.**

**Sur un ordre de Dilandau, le soldat emmena la jeune fille avec lui, tout aussi indélicatement que son Maître, et il la traîna dans un long couloir éclairé de vert.**

**Après quelques minutes de marche, Daletto s'arrêta, passa sa main sur le mur et une porte s'ouvrit en face de lui. Là, il poussa Hitomi à l'intérieur puis la porte se referma, laissant la jeune fille dans le noir.**

**A peine la porte fermée, une lampe s'éclaira, diffusant une faible lumière jaunâtre dans la pièce.**

**Terrorisée mais curieuse, Hitomi regarda autour d'elle et réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre, assez spacieuse. Le mur en face de la porte était gravé de signes et de dessins compliqués, et la tête d'un grand lit en fer forgé à baldaquin s'appuyait contre, de même qu'une immense armoire.**

**A droite de la porte, il y avait une table ronde avec deux chaises. Sur la table, une bouteille de vin entamée et un verre à pied étaient posés.**

**Hitomi frissonna quand elle remarqua un poignard profondément enfoncé dans la bouteille de vin et elle détourna le regard.**

**A gauche de la porte, il y avait le mur qui rejoignait celui d'en face. Ce mur était lui aussi gravé de dessins complexes. Une porte masquée par un rideau noir se découpait dans ce mur et Hitomi hésita à bouger pour visiter.**

**Elle allait se décider quand la porte derrière elle, celle par laquelle elle était entrée, s'ouvrit. Se retournant vivement, la jeune fille découvrit Dilandau en face d'elle. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière et Dilandau entra dans la chambre. La porte se referma derrière lui sans un bruit. Son sourire avait disparu et il portait la veste de son armure à la main.**

**Dans un soupir, il passa à côté d'Hitomi, jeta la veste sur le dossier d'une chaise et se laissa tomber sur l'autre chaise.**

**Il se servit un verre de vin qu'il vida d'un trait avant de remarquer enfin Hitomi qui, face à lui, le regardait faire sans bouger ni parler.**

**D'un œil jaugeur, il la regarda de haut en bas et Hitomi eut l'impression qu'il la déshabillait du regard. Elle en fut mal à l'aise et le garçon dû s'en rendre compte car il dit :**

**> Je ne vais pas te manger, tu peux respirer, tu sais.**

**Le sarcasme dans sa voix était évident mais cette phrase soulagea Hitomi qui soupira.**

**> Que vas-tu faire de moi ? demanda-t-elle alors. Je ne vaux pas grand chose.**

**Dilandau haussa un sourcil puis il servit un second verre de vin et le vida avant de répondre :**

**> Ce qu'un homme fait à une femme quand elle lui est offerte.**

**Les méninges d'Hitomi se mirent à tourner à toute vitesse et, quand elle eut réalisé ce qu'il sous-entendait, elle recula d'un pas en prenant un air horrifié.**

**> De quoi as-tu peur ? demanda Dilandau avec un sourire mauvais.**

**Il se leva et s'approcha d'Hitomi.**

**La jeune fille du lever les yeux pour le regarder et, quand Dilandau lui empoigna brutalement le menton, elle dit :**

**> Je ne te laisserais pas me toucher. Tu n'es qu'un…**

**> Silence, dit Dilandau en la lâchant. Tu n'es pas autorisée à parler.**

**> Je me fiche bien de tes ordres, répliqua Hitomi, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire.**

**Un peu étonné qu'elle soit si rebelle, Dilandau haussa un sourcil puis il leva la main et s'apprêta à gifler la jeune fille qui ferma les yeux.**

**Attendant le coup, Hitomi garda les yeux fermés un long moment et, quand elle remarqua qu'aucune gifle ne l'avait assommée, elle rouvrit lentement les yeux et vit Dilandau debout devant elle, la main levée.**

**> Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? demanda soudain le jeune homme, étonné.**

**Hitomi le regarda dans les yeux et Dilandau baissa la main.**

**> Tu es bien la première personne qui ose me tenir tête, dit-il en retournant s'asseoir.**

**Il vida un troisième verre de vin et, regardant Hitomi, il dit :**

**> C'est pourquoi je ne vais pas faire de toi mon jouet. Pour être franc, tu m'intrigue et j'ai bien envie d'en savoir plus sur toi.**

**> Vraiment ? dit Hitomi en croisant les bras. Et à quoi cela va-t-il te servir d'en savoir plus sur moi ? Je viens d'un monde que tu ne connais pas et que tu connaîtras sans doute jamais. A quoi cela va-t-il te servir de connaître ce monde ?**

**Dilandau se servit un nouveau verre de vin, mais il ne le but pas et se contenta de le regarder un instant avant de dire :**

**> Assieds-toi donc…**

**Méfiante, Hitomi obéit néanmoins et, une fois qu'elle fut assise, raide comme un piquet, Dilandau poussa le verre vers elle en disant :**

**> Tu aime le vin ?**

**> Je n'y tiens pas, dit Hitomi. L'alcool et moi ça fait deux.**

**> Tu as tort, dit le jeune homme en reprenant le verre.**

**Il le vida puis le reposa sur la table et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise en passant une jambe sur l'autre dans un grognement.**

**Hitomi remarqua que le soldat, qui portait une sorte de débardeur parme assez large et court, avait une estafilade sur le bras droit et la jeune fille devina qu'il devait souffrir de la jambe où de la hanche pour que simplement le fait de croiser les jambes ne lui tire un grognement de douleur.**

**> Laisse-moi soigner ta blessure, dit alors Hitomi, s'étonnant de son audace.**

**Dilandau la regarda puis il jeta un coup d'œil sur son bras qui saignait.**

**> Ce n'est rien, dit-il. Ca se soignera tout seul, comme les autres.**

**Hitomi faillit demander « Quelles autres ? » mais elle se ravisa et Dilandau ajouta :**

**> Personne ne s'est jamais soucié de moi de toutes les façons. Pourquoi commencerais-tu ?**

**> Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas comme « personne », dit la jeune fille en posant une main sur la table de métal.**

**Dilandau la regarda en plissant un œil puis il décroisa ses jambes et Hitomi dit :**

**> Je vois que tu souffre aussi de la jambe ou peut-être de la hanche…**

**> Et alors ? Je suis un soldat, j'ai l'habitude des blessures de combat.**

**Hitomi soupira intérieurement puis soudain, elle se leva, contourna la table et s'approcha de Dilandau par la droite.**

**Emportant sa chaise avec elle, elle s'assit de façon à se trouver face à la blessure dont le sang avait séché.**

**> C'est une vilaine blessure, remarqua-t-elle.**

**Elle avança les mains mais Dilandau recula et lui prit les poignets.**

**> Tu… Tu me fais mal… dit Hitomi en serrant les dents.**

**> Qu'allais-tu faire ? Réponds ! Qu'allais-tu me faire !**

**> Mais rien ! dit Hitomi, au bord des larmes. Je voulais juste soigner ta blessure… Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal…**

**Quelques larmes s'échappèrent des paupières étroitement serrées d'Hitomi et elle ajouta :**

**> Lâches-moi… Tu me fais mal, Dilandau…**

**> Quoi ? dit le jeune homme en la lâchant brusquement.**

**Hitomi se massa les poignets et Dilandau dit :**

**> Qu'as-tu dit ?**

**La jeune fille le regarda, étonnée, puis elle dit :**

**> Je t'ai dit de me lâcher…**

**> Non, après…**

**> J'ai dit ton nom, dit Hitomi. Pourquoi ?**

**Dilandau fronça les sourcils puis il croisa les bras et dit :**

**> Personne ne m'a encore jamais appelé par mon nom sauf Folken.**

**> Je te l'ai dit, dit Hitomi. Je ne suis _pas_ comme toutes les personnes que tu connais.**

**Dilandau plissa les yeux puis il se leva et s'éloigna.**

**D'un geste, il poussa le rideau noir qui masquait l'entrée d'une seconde pièce et disparut derrière.**

**Hitomi entendit des bruits d'eau puis une porte que l'on ferme et le jeune homme revint avec une boîte de fer blanc qu'il posa devant Hitomi. La jeune femme remarqua qu'il avait le visage légèrement humide. Il avait du s'asperger d'eau pour se remettre les idées ne place. Il se rassit ensuite sur sa chaise et il dit :**

**> Fait vite.**

**Hitomi sourit légèrement puis elle ouvrit la boîte, en sortit de quoi nettoyer et désinfecter la plaie.**

**Prenant un tissu imbibé d'une solution qu'elle supposa antiseptique, elle nettoya les bords de la plaie tout en guettant les réactions de Dilandau mais celui-ci regardait fixement devant lui et aucune expression ne passa sur son visage, même quand Hitomi enleva une saleté de la plaie en insistant un peu avec le tampon de tissu.**

**Quand elle eut bien nettoyé autour de l'estafilade, elle voulut enlever les éventuelles saletés qu'il y avait à l'intérieur mais Dilandau l'arrêta dans son geste par un grognement de douleur.**

**> Je t'ai fait mal, je suis désolée, dit précipitamment Hitomi.**

**> Ce n'est pas toi, dit Dilandau en la regardant du coin de l'œil. Ce sont mes autres blessures qui me font souffrir.**

**Hitomi se souvint qu'il avait aussi mal à la jambe gauche ou à la hanche et elle demanda :**

**> Je peux ?**

**Nouveau grognement de la part du jeune homme qui dit :**

**> Qu'est-ce que tu y connais ?**

**> Pas grand chose, en effet, dit Hitomi. Mais à défaut de te soigner, je peux te soulager de la douleur.**

**Dilandau la regarda puis il dit :**

**> Fini donc ce que tu es en train de faire, on verra après.**

**Hitomi acquiesça silencieusement, posa le tissu rougit de sang sur la table puis elle prit une bande enroulée dans la boîte de fer.**

**Elle fit quelques tours autour du biceps de Dilandau avant de faire un nœud sur le dessus du bras.**

**> Voilà, dit-elle en reculant.**

**Le jeune homme posa sa main sur le bandage puis il voulut la remercier mais il fronça les sourcils en serrant les mâchoires.**

**Hitomi sentit de la douceur l'envahir et elle se leva, contourna Dilandau et se baissa de nouveau à sa gauche. Là, elle posa une main sur la cuisse du jeune homme qui baissa les yeux sur elle, surprit, mais ne dit rien.**

**La jeune fille déglutit difficilement puis elle avança son autre main et la plaça sur la peau de Dilandau, de façon à ce que son pouce puisse palper la hanche gauche.**

**> Tu as mal là ? demanda Hitomi en regardant le jeune homme qui secoua la tête.**

**Hitomi passa ses autres doigts sur la hanche de Dilandau et, inconsciemment peut-être, il étendit sa jambe gauche.**

**> Et là ? demanda Hitomi en appuyant doucement sur l'os de la hanche.**

**Dilandau sursauta et Hitomi retira aussitôt sa main mais le jeune homme lui saisit le poignet et Hitomi reposa sa main sur le ventre du garçon qui répondit :**

**> Oui.**

**Passant sur le cuir du pantalon noir, Hitomi pressa d'autres points et Dilandau lui fit savoir qu'il avait mal sur certains d'entre eux mais pas tous.**

**Au bout d'un moment, Hitomi laissa retomber ses mains et elle dit :**

**> Je me demande comment tu fais pour te tenir encore debout. Tu dois souffrir le martyr à chaque pas.**

**> Comment l'as-tu deviné ? demanda Dilandau.**

**> Tu as la hanche gauche fêlée et plusieurs bleus, répondit Hitomi en se levant. Il n'y a donc pas de médecin ici ?**

**Dilandau ne répondit pas et Hitomi dit :**

**> Lève-toi.**

**> Pardon ? demanda le jeune homme.**

**> J'ai dis lève-toi, Dilandau, répéta Hitomi.**

**Elle tendit une main et attendit.**

**Hésitant entre obéir et lui faire payer son audace, Dilandau considéra la main tendue puis il finit par prendre la main de la jeune fille qui le tira à lui pour l'aider à se lever.**

**Quand il fut sur ses pieds, Hitomi se glissa derrière lui et dit :**

**> Si tu as mal ailleurs, il est temps de me le dire.**

**> Pourquoi fais-tu cela pour moi ? demanda alors Dilandau.**

**Il se retourna face à la jeune fille et ajouta :**

**> Je t'ai capturé, j'ai détruit Fanélia, Astria et des dizaines d'autres royaumes, je suis un soldat ennemi mais tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte.**

**> Oh ! Si, dit Hitomi. Je me rends parfaitement compte que tu es un ennemi. Mais un ennemi de Van et d'Allen. Je ne t'ai rien fait et tu ne m'as rien fait qui puisse justifier que je te haïsse.**

**Devant l'évidence de la chose, Dilandau hocha la tête puis il dit :**

**> A part la hanche, je ne souffre nulle part ailleurs.**

**Hitomi hocha la tête puis elle toucha la hanche du jeune homme qui frissonna soudain.**

**Sans avoir jamais sut comment faire, Hitomi découvrit cependant comment remettre en place un os déplacé et, malgré la souffrance évidente du garçon, Hitomi préféra replacer la partie de la hanche déplacée d'un coup sec.**

**Un craquement sonore retentit quand la partie de la hanche se replaça dans sa position normale et Hitomi sentit Dilandau s'appuyer sur elle.**

**> C'est fini, dit la jeune fille en se redressant.**

**Durant toute l'opération, ils étaient restés debout, face à face et Hitomi avait juste eut à placer son poing serré contre la hanche saillante du garçon pour repousser la partie fendue à sa place.**

**Hitomi passa ses bras autour de la taille de Dilandau et le garçon s'appuya sur elle en soupirant.**

**Il était plus grand qu'elle, environ une tête et aussi plus lourd à cause de sa musculature de soldat, et Hitomi sentit rapidement qu'elle ne pourrait pas le soutenir longtemps.**

**> Viens t'asseoir, lui dit-elle en le repoussant doucement.**

**Dilandau n'offrit aucune résistance et Hitomi le fit asseoir sur la chaise qu'il avait occupé un peu avant.**

**> Ca va aller ? demanda-t-elle en se baissant au niveau du jeune homme affalé sur la chaise, la tête renversée et les yeux fermés.**

**Le torse de Dilandau se soulevait régulièrement à chaque respiration et Hitomi laissa son regard glisser sur le ventre plat du jeune homme.**

**Soudain, Dilandau redressa la tête et il se passa rapidement les mains sur les yeux. Hitomi lui attrapa le poignet et elle dit :**

**> Ne te cache pas… C'est bête et inutile.**

**Dilandau la regarda, les yeux rougis puis Hitomi lui sourit et leva la main. Elle lui caressa la joue gauche, repoussa des cheveux et plongea son regard dans les iris fuchsias. Le jeune homme la regarda un instant puis il posa sa main sur la sienne, la prit et dit :**

**> Merci… Hitomi.**

**Une lampe rouge clignota soudain au-dessus de la porte et Dilandau se leva. Hitomi recula et le regarda s'éloigner en boitillant.**

**> Dilandau, dit Hitomi en repérant la veste restée sur la chaise.**

**Elle s'en empara et s'approcha du jeune homme qui s'était retourné. Il la regardait durement mais Hitomi savait à présent que ce n'était qu'un masque.**

**> Tiens, dit la jeune fille en tendant la veste de cuir.**

**Dilandau la lui prit des mains et l'enfila prestement. D'un geste rapide, il la ferma et, alors qu'il allait se détourner, Hitomi lui prit les mains et dit :**

**> Fait attention à toi…**

**Elle le regarda dans les yeux puis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de dire :**

**> Je sais que tu n'es pas mauvais au fond de toi. Mais moi seule est au courant.**

**Dilandau eut un petit sourire en coin puis il quitta la pièce d'un pas raide.**

**A peine la porte refermée, Hitomi se laissa tomber à genoux en soupirant et elle regarda sa montre. Les aiguilles indiquaient qu'il était passé neuf heures du soir et la jeune fille se rendit alors compte qu'elle était épuisée.**

**Le long du couloir, Dilandau était tout à ses pensées.**

**« Hitomi… Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherche mais j'ai l'impression que je peux te faire confiance. Tu n'as pas peur de moi, au contraire. Tu te fiche bien de savoir que je suis bien plus fort que toi et que, si je le veux, je peux te tuer d'un simple coup de poing… Qu'est-ce que tu cherche Fille de la Lune des Illusions ? Tu devrais être terrorisée, rien qu'à l'idée de m'avoir été offerte, mais non. Tu m'as soigné la blessure que j'avais au bras depuis deux jours et tu as même replacé ma hanche qui me faisait tant souffrir… Personne n'a jamais témoigné autant d'estime pour moi. Pas même Folken qui m'a aidé à devenir ce que je suis à présent…. »**

**Il eut un petit rire muet et il ajouta silencieusement :**

**« Tu m'as dit de faire attention à moi, tu m'as même embrassé avant que je ne quitte cette chambre. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai quelqu'un qui va m'attendre chez moi quand je vais rentrer d'un énième combat, sûrement contre Escaflowne, contre Van ou Allen, tes amis, Hitomi. Pourquoi ne cherches-tu donc pas à partir ? Tu semble avoir envie de rester ici, dans cette maudite Forteresse Volante… »**

**Il dut interrompre cette introspection intérieure quand il fut parvenu devant le bureau de Folken.**

**Y entrant, il découvrit le Général Zaibach debout devant la grande baie vitrée de la salle.**

**> Tu voulais me voir ? demanda le soldat à l'homme qui lui tournait le dos.**

**> Oui, dit Folken en se retournant. Comment se tient la fille ?**

**> Elle est terrorisée, mentit Dilandau avec un petit sourire mauvais.**

**Folken le regarda en fronçant les sourcils puis il hocha la tête et ajouta :**

**> N'hésite pas à la frapper si elle te résiste, mais ne l'abîme pas trop quand même, notre Empereur en a besoin.**

**Dilandau ne répondit pas puis Folken lui fit savoir que l'Escadron du Dragon devait se tenir prêt pour l'aube afin d'attaquer une petite ville d'Astria vers laquelle se dirigeait actuellement la Forteresse Volante.**

**> Très bien, dit Dilandau en s'inclinant légèrement. Nous serons prêts.**

**Folken s'apprêta à faire signe à Dilandau de partir mais il ajouta :**

**> Au fait, deux machines ont étés prêtées aux deux hommes qui ont abîmé les leurs en attendant qu'elles soient réparées. Si elles sont de nouveau abîmées, tes hommes seront renvoyés à la capitale et bannis des rangs de l'armée. Tu seras également puni. Cela va de soit puisque que tu es leur chef.**

**Dilandau hocha la tête puis il prit congé de Folken et s'en retourna dans ses appartements.**

**Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il chercha inconsciemment Hitomi des yeux et la trouva allongée sur le lit, profondément endormie.**

**Avec un soupir, le soldat ôta sa veste, la jeta sur le dossier d'une chaise sur laquelle il prit place avant de se servir un verre de vin et de le vider d'un trait.**

**Quand Hitomi ouvrit les yeux, un courant d'air passa sur son corps. Elle frissonna et se redressa sur un coude. Quand la mémoire lui revint, elle regarda autour d'elle et perçu des bruits dans la pièce masquée par un rideau.**

**Dilandau apparu soudain, sortant de la petite pièce qu'Hitomi désigna mentalement comme une salle de bains. Il était entrain de lacer le cordon situé en haut de son T-shirt parme et, disciplinant ses courts cheveux d'un geste de la main, Dilandau enfila son armure puis il vida un verre de vin et quitta la pièce.**

**A présent fort bien réveillée, Hitomi céda à la curiosité et, se levant prestement, le suivit. Elle songea à lui faire savoir qu'elle était là, mais quand, au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba sur le sombre Général Folken, elle prit peur et se réfugia dans l'ombre d'une porte ouverte.**

**> Tu as compris ta mission ? demanda Folken à Dilandau en lui tendant un parchemin roulé.**

**> Oui, dit Dilandau en hochant la tête.**

**> Vous n'attaquez que si le Conseiller de cette ville refuse d'adhérer à Zaibacher, dit Folken.**

**> Et pour les habitants ? Je les fais tous tuer ? demanda Dilandau comme s'il s'agissait de jeter un journal ou un vieux papier.**

**> Ma foi, dit Folken en haussant les épaules. Une fois la ville détruite, ce seront des réfugiés. Si tu veux une ou deux femmes, sers-toi, les autres, tue-les.**

**Hitomi fut horrifiée en entendant les paroles échangées entre les deux hommes et, pour son plus grand malheur, le hoquet de surprise qu'elle laissa échapper attira l'attention des deux hommes, de Folken en premier.**

**Hitomi plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche mais le Général Zaibach contourna Dilandau et s'approcha d'elle.**

**> Folken ? demanda Dilandau en pivotant sur lui-même pour suivre Folken des yeux. Où vas-tu ?**

**Folken ne répondit pas et Hitomi poussa un cri quand la main droite du jeune Général se referma sur sa gorge.**

**> Tiens, tiens, dit Folken en tirant Hitomi de sa cachette. Mais qui vois-je entrain de nous espionner ?**

**Dilandau vit Hitomi que Folken tenait par le cou. Les deux mains de la jeune fille étaient crispées sur le poignet de métal du Général et elle ne tarderait pas à manquer d'air.**

**Visiblement très mécontent, Folken plaqua soudain Hitomi dos au mur et la jeune fille laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.**

**> Ici, nous n'aimons pas les fouineurs, dit Folken entre ses dents. Et encore moins les fouineuses. Sais-tu ce que nous en faisons des espions ici ?**

**Hitomi déglutit difficilement et Folken lui fournit la réponse à la question en resserrant ses doigts sur la gorge de la jeune fille qui suffoqua.**

**> Laisse la, dit soudain Dilandau.**

**Folken regarda son soldat du coin de l'œil puis il lâcha soudain Hitomi qui glissa au sol en se massant la gorge tout en tentant de recouvrer son air.**

**> Tu n'as pas à t'occuper d'elle, Folken, dit Dilandau. Cette femme est à moi, c'est à moi de m'en occuper si elle désobéit.**

**Folken émit un grognement de dédain puis il s'éloigna d'Hitomi et, en passant près de Dilandau, il dit à mi-voix :**

**> La prochaine fois, Dilandau, elle mourra. Tu es prévenu.**

**Reprenant sa voix normale, il ajouta :**

**> A présent, ramène-la chez toi et rejoint ta machine. Tu t'occuperas d'elle plus tard.**

**Il partit ensuite et Dilandau se tourna vers Hitomi qui, à genoux sur le sol, le dos contre le mur, semblait attendre son sort.**

**> Debout, dit sèchement le jeune homme en s'éloignant.**

**Hitomi dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de tenir sur ses jambes puis elle suivit Dilandau jusqu'à sa chambre où il la poussa sans ménagement.**

**Trébuchant, elle s'étala sur le sol et Dilandau lui empoigna les cheveux pour qu'elle se relève. Il la fit asseoir sur le sol puis il la regarda durement.**

**> Dilandau… dit Hitomi, la tête tirée en arrière, le jeune homme lui tenant toujours les cheveux. S'il te plait…**

**> Tais-toi, siffla Dilandau entre ses dents.**

**Il la lâcha et Hitomi baissa la tête. Sentant Dilandau se redresser, elle s'autorisa à le regarder mais ce fut là une grosse erreur car elle reçut une gifle d'une puissance extraordinaire qui la sonna à moitié.**

**S'effondrant sur le sol, Hitomi se protégea le visage de son bras mais Dilandau dit :**

**> Tu as de la chance que je sois pressé. Je réglerais ton cas en rentrant.**

**Il quitta alors la chambre à grands pas et Hitomi se mit à pleurer, la joue rouge et la gorge encore douloureuse de sa rencontre avec la main bionique de Folken.**

* * *

Bon, voilà un chapitre de finit et n'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous ne pensez en me laissant quelques reviews. Bye ! 


	2. Chapitre 2

Et un nouveau chapitre ! Un ! Tout de suite, reponse aux reviews !

RAR :

**LTI** : Merci pour ta review et ton encouragement ! Kisu !

**YUKI-CHAN**: Desolée de te decevoir, mais j'ai bien peur que la relation entre Hitomi et Dilandau ne soit bien plus qu'amicale. En tous cas, j'espere que cela ne t'empechera pas de continuer à lire, même si tu ne met pas de reviews. Encore desolée. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

# Aller, dit Dilandau à l'intention de ses hommes. Rentrons au vione.

Les cinq soldats composant l'Escadron du Dragon passèrent leurs Melefs en mode vol puis il rejoignirent la Forteresse de Biwan. Derrière eux, ils laissaient une ville mise à feu et à sang.

Le Conseiller avait refusé de traiter avec l'Empereur donc Dilandau avait tout simplement rayé la ville de la carte.

Suivant les ordres de Folken, Dilandau s'était permis de capturer une femme pour son propre plaisir et il la ramenait, solidement emprisonnée dans le liquide de sa griffe de Climer.

Cependant, Hitomi attendait avec angoisse le retour du jeune homme. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait aussi durement. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal… à ses yeux.

Assise sur une des deux chaises entourant l'unique table de la pièce, Hitomi était raide. Les poings serrés posés sur ses cuisses, les jambes collées l'une à l'autre, elle s'attendait à tout moment à ce que la porte s'ouvre et laisse passer un Dilandau furieux.

Respirant à peine, la jeune fille tentait de percevoir les bruits du couloir mais rien ne filtrait la porte de fer et, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, elle sursauta violemment et rentra la tête dans les épaules.

# Aller, entre, dit la voix de Dilandau.

S'en suivit des pas précipités et, étonnée, Hitomi tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre. Elle découvrit une jeune fille, un peu plus âgée qu'elle, aux longs cheveux noirs.

# A partir de maintenant, tu va vivre ici et m'obéir, dit Dilandau. Tu n'es pas autorisée à parler sans mon autorisation et si tu désobéis, tu seras tuée.

Se souvenant de la faute dont l'avait accusée Folken le matin même, Hitomi frémit et Dilandau tourna alors la tête vers elle.

# Hitomi… dit-il avec un petit sourire malsain. Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard.

Il regarda la nouvelle fille, puis de nouveau Hitomi, comme s'il allait choisir l'un ou l'autre, puis il dit :

# Faites connaissance.

Il quitta la pièce avec un rire.

Hitomi regarda la nouvelle qui la regardait aussi. La jeune Terrienne eut un choc en voyant le regard dur de l'autre jeune fille, puis elle se souvint qu'elle avait été capturée – tout comme elle –, mais qu'elle avait la destruction de sa ville comme raison de haïr Dilandau.

# Comment tu t'appelle ? demanda timidement Hitomi.

La jeune fille brune fronça les sourcils en regardant Hitomi puis elle croisa les bras et dit :

# Rutia et toi ?

# Hitomi, dit Hitomi en posant ses mains sur la table.

# Pourquoi tu es là, toi ? demanda Rutia en s'approchant.

# J'ai été capturée, comme toi, j'imagine, répondit Hitomi.

Rutia hocha la tête puis elle dit :

# Depuis quand ?

# Hier.

Elle allait ajouter quelques chose d'autre mais elle s'en abstint et Rutia dit :

# Qui est cet homme ?

# Qui ? Dilandau ?

# Tu le connais ?

# Pas plus que cela, dit Hitomi, un peu mal à l'aise. Disons que ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois.

Hitomi remarqua alors que Rutia plissait les yeux et la jeune fille brune demanda :

# Tu parle bizarrement… Et tu es habillée d'une drôle de façon…

Hitomi se souvint alors qu'elle portait encore sa tenue de lycéenne japonaise et elle s'empressa de répondre que c'était des vêtements qu'on lui avait prêtés. Rutia ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et un lourd silence s'abattit sur les deux jeunes filles.

Quand Dilandau revint, il était déjà tard et Hitomi tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler les grognements de son estomac qui réclamait sa pitance.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait pas mangé à midi, ni le matin et encore moins la veille. Elle n'avait pas non plus mangé hier à midi car c'était Merle qui avait été chargée de la nourriture et elle n'avait ramené que de grosses chenilles qu'elle et Van avaient fait rôtir sur un feu de bois. Allen s'était lui aussi abstenu de repas, trouvant les grosses chenille pas vraiment à son goût.

Le souvenir de ses trois amis surgit alors dans l'esprit d'Hitomi et elle retint tant bien que mal ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas que Dilandau ait un nouveau motif pour la frapper, bien qu'elle ne comprît toujours pas la raison de la gifle de ce matin.

En parlant de Dilandau…

Hitomi le chercha des yeux dans la pièce et elle remarqua qu'il se tenait juste devant la table, devant elle, les mains posées sur la table.

La jeune Terrienne jeta un coup d'œil vers Rutia mais elle ne trouva celle-ci nulle part dans la chambre et aucun bruit ne venait de la salle de bains.

# Où est Rutia ? demanda Hitomi tout en craignant une correction de la part de Dilandau.

# Qui ? demanda le jeune homme.

Il contourna la table, s'assit sur la chaise qu'occupait Rutia quelques minutes – ou étais-ce quelques heures ? – auparavant.

# Tu veux parler de l'autre fille ?

Hitomi hocha la tête et Dilandau lui apprit que Folken l'avait demandée. Il la lui avait donc envoyée.

# Elle va revenir ? s'enquit Hitomi.

Dilandau vida un verre de vin en regardant Hitomi.

# Non, répondit-il. Une femme me suffit.

Il reposa le verre, prit la bouteille pour se resservir et constata qu'elle était vide. Fronçant les sourcils, il leva le bras et s'apprêta à l'envoyer contre le mur.

D'un bond, Hitomi se leva de sa chaise et lui saisit le bras.

# Lâche-moi, siffla Dilandau.

Hitomi le regarda puis soudain elle le lâcha et tomba à genoux devant lui en disant :

# Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, Dilandau ?

# Pardon ?

Il reposa la bouteille et croisa une jambe par-dessus l'autre.

# Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as frappé ce matin ? demanda Hitomi. Je n'avais rien fait de mal…

# Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? demanda Dilandau en décroisant les jambes.

Il se pencha vers Hitomi, lui saisi le menton et la força à le regarder.

# Parce que tu es trop curieuse, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais. Tu nous as espionnés, Folken et moi et tu as de la chance que j'ai été là quand il t'a trouvée. Si je ne l'en avais pas empêché, il t'aurait étranglée.

Hitomi déglutit puis Dilandau la lâcha et elle baissa la tête en disant :

# Tu étais mieux hier soir…

# Mieux ?

Comprenant de quoi elle parlait, il eut un rire puis il dit :

# Hier, j'étais fatigué. Tu as eut de la chance de me voir dans un tel état de faiblesse. Je ne suis jamais aussi gentil, sauf avec ceux que je respecte et encore.

Il se leva alors et s'éloigna. Hitomi le regarda ôter sa veste et la jeter sur le lit avant de passer derrière le rideau.

Se relevant, Hitomi alla prendre la veste sur le lit et elle la pendit à un des montants du baldaquin en fer avant de se diriger vers le rideau.

La pièce de tissu était mal retombée et Hitomi pouvait voir un morceau de la pièce qu'elle avait appelé salle de bains dans sa tête.

La partie qu'elle voyait lui confirmait que c'était bien une salle d'eau et, remarquant un mouvement, Hitomi s'appuya dos au mur.

Dilandau sortit juste après et il lui passa devant sans même la voir.

Hitomi remarqua qu'il s'était changé. A présent, il portait une sorte de longue tunique noire et rouge, très ajustée au torse, et aux manches longues.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers une pièce dérobée qu'Hitomi n'avait pas encore remarquée et, quand des lampes l'éclairèrent, elle découvrit un petit salon comportant deux fauteuils face à face et une table basse. Il y avait aussi un petit meuble contre le mur et Hitomi pensa que ce devait être une sorte de bar.

# Tu va rester debout encore longtemps ? demanda Dilandau en s'asseyant dans un des deux fauteuils. Je ne suis peut-être pas très amical, mais je ne vais quand même pas t'interdire de t'asseoir.

Hitomi le regarda un moment avant de se décider, et elle le rejoignit dans le petit salon.

Elle s'assit tout au bord du second fauteuil et Dilandau la regarda fixement, comme s'il la déshabillait du regard.

Hitomi se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise et elle se racla la gorge mais Dilandau ne détourna pas le regard. Il se contenta de sourire.

# On dirait que le fait que je te regarde te mets mal à l'aise, non ?

# Oui, dit Hitomi.

# Dans ce cas…

Il détourna alors les yeux et fixa son regard sur la table basse en verre où reposait une bouteille vide et un verre.

# Va chercher du vin, dit-il sèchement. Il y en a dans le meuble là-bas.

# Pourquoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Hitomi. Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez bu aujourd'hui ?

# Ne discute pas ! s'exclama Dilandau.

Hitomi sursauta puis elle se leva prestement et alla chercher la bouteille de vin qu'elle posa sur la table devant Dilandau.

# Sers-m'en, dit-il sans bouger d'un pouce.

# Je ne suis pas ta bonne, répliqua Hitomi.

# Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je m'énerve ? demanda Dilandau en la regardant.

# Non, mais je ne suis pas ta bonne, ton verre, tu peux te le servir, tu n'es pas manchot à ce que je sache, répondit Hitomi.

Elle se leva alors et s'éloigna.

Dilandau la regarda partir puis il se leva ensuite et la suivit. L'attrapant par l'épaule, il la fit pivoter et la gifla.

Hitomi tituba et Dilandau leva la main pour lui assener une seconde gifle mais elle dit :

# Vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y, gifle-moi !

Dilandau la regarda, baissa le bras et Hitomi se redressa, ôtant sa main de sa joue brûlante. Le jeune homme fit alors un pas en avant et Hitomi recula.

# Tu as peur de moi, maintenant ? demanda-t-il en continuant d'avancer. Pourtant, hier soir…

# Je n'ai pas peur de toi, dit Hitomi en s'efforçant de cacher le tremblement de sa voix.

Dilandau eut un petit sourire en coin, puis, tout à coup, sans prévenir, il saisit la mâchoire d'Hitomi dans sa main et l'embrassa durement sur la bouche.

Hitomi se débattit, elle saisit le vêtement de Dilandau dans ses mains et tenta de le repousser. Le soldat lui lâcha alors la mâchoire mais il avança d'un pas et posa ses mains dans la nuque d'Hitomi.

Son baiser se fit moins dur et Hitomi cessa de se débattre quand elle sentit Dilandau reculer légèrement la tête.

Quand il rompit le baiser, Dilandau garda ses mains sur la nuque d'Hitomi et il plongea son regard de braise dans les yeux verts d'Hitomi.

# Je… dit Hitomi, sentant con cœur cogner contre sa poitrine.

Dilandau sourit puis il recula. Alors qu'il se détournait, Hitomi lui prit le bras et se jeta à son cou en disant :

# Attends… Reste avec moi… Ne t'en va pas…

Surprit, Dilandau ne réagit pas et Hitomi le relâcha en le regardant.

# Excuses-moi, dit-elle en reculant.

Elle baissa la tête et Dilandau lui prit le menton en disant :

# Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

# Pardon, dit Hitomi.

S'attendant à une correction, elle rentra la tête dans les épaules et Dilandau la lâcha. Il s'éloigna, s'assit à la table et dit :

# Tu es la première personne qui me demande clairement de ne pas partir. Tu es aussi la première personne qui ne me gifle pas après que je l'ai embrassée de force.

Hitomi, penaude, le regarda à la dérobée et Dilandau lui dit :

# Aller, viens t'asseoir. Je ne vais pas te frapper.

# Vrai ? demanda timidement la jeune fille.

Dilandau haussa un sourcil puis il hocha la tête et Hitomi prit place sur la chaise en face de lui.

# On dirait que tu crains que je ne te frappe, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Dans ton monde, les hommes ne battent pas les femmes ?

# Bien sûr que non ! dit Hitomi un peu plus fougueusement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Je veux dire…

# Cela semble te choquer, dit Dilandau en posant un coude sur la table.

Il appuya son menton dans sa main en regardant Hitomi puis il ajouta :

# Mais peut-être es-tu trop jeune pour en parler…

# J'ai seize ans, bougonna Hitomi en croisant les bras.

# Et voilà, dit Dilandau en s'appuyant sur son dossier. Tu es fâchée.

# Pas du tout, dit Hitomi. Cependant, tu devrais savoir que les adolescents de mon âge détestent quand on leur donne moins que leur âge véritable.

Dilandau eut un sourire puis il dit :

# Je le sais fort bien puisque que j'ai le même âge que toi, Fille de la Lune des Illusions.

# Toi ? Tu as seize ans ? Je ne te crois pas.

# Et si, dit Dilandau en ouvrant les bras. Seize ans.

Hitomi sourit puis elle décroisa les bras en s'appuyant sur son dossier.

#Qu'est-ce ? demanda Dilandau en osant les deux coudes sur la table.

# Quoi donc ? demanda Hitomi.

# Cet étrange bracelet plat à ton poignet, dit le soldat en tendant la main. Fais voir ?

Hitomi regarda sa montre puis elle la détacha et la tendit à Dilandau qui la retourna dans tous les sens.

# C'est une montre, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire. Cela sert à savoir l'heure qu'il est.

Dilandau regarda le cadran rectangulaire et Hitomi dit :

# Je ne sais pas comment vous faites sur cette planète pour savoir l'heure.

Dilandau lui rendit sa montre en disant :

# Nous utilisons le soleil, tout simplement. Intéressant comme invention.

Hitomi haussa les sourcils puis elle dit en souriant :

# Si tu voyais tout ce que nous avons sur la Terre… Ce sont des choses encore plus incroyables que cette simple montre. Chez moi, tout le monde en a une, voire plusieurs.

# Ton monde doit être très intéressant, dit Dilandau.

# Oui, dit Hitomi.

Elle regarda en direction d'un mur puis soupira et elle vit du coin de l'œil le soldat se lever. Il se baissa près d'elle en disant :

# Je me doute bien que ton monde te manque et moi-même je n'étais pas partant pour te capturer. Cependant, j'obéis à Folken et il m'a demandé de te ramener.

# Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Hitomi avec un sourire. Je ne suis pas si mal, ici… tant qu'aucun autre homme ne cherche à m'approcher.

# Folken t'a offerte à moi pour me récompenser d'avoir suivit son ordre, dit Dilandau en se relevant. Tu resteras donc ici jusqu'à ce que Folken décide quelque chose d'autre pour toi.

# Ce Folken semble important pour toi, non ?

Dilandau la regarda mais ne répondit pas. La jeune fille regarda alors sa montre et elle se leva en s'étirant. Elle dissimula un bâillement, et Dilandau lui dit :

# Tu n'as qu'à prendre mon lit, je dormirais dans un fauteuil.

Hitomi le remercia d'un signe de tête et elle le regarda se diriger vers le petit salon. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil, déboucha la bouteille de vin et s'en servit un verre.

Il vit tourner le récipient dans ses doigts avant de le vider et Hitomi alla s'allonger sur le lit, au même endroit où elle s'était endormie la veille, sur la partie gauche du matelas.

Ouvrant les yeux avec la désagréable impression d'avoir un trou de mémoire, Hitomi regarda sa montre à la lueur de la lampe à gaz fixée au mur au-dessus du lit. Les aiguilles indiquaient deux heures du matin et, se redressant, Hitomi discerna la forme sombre du jeune soldat, recroquevillé dans un fauteuil.

Souriant légèrement, Hitomi se tourna sur le dos, s'étira, puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers Dilandau qu'elle secoua doucement.

# Kéya… ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Il passa sa main sur son visage et Hitomi lui prit le bras en disant à mi-voix :

# Viens… Viens, tu seras mieux dans ton lit…

Dilandau ferma les yeux un instant, bâilla, puis se leva et Hitomi l'entraîna jusqu'au lit. Là, elle le conduisit sur la droite, le fit asseoir puis contourna le lit et s'allongea de l'autre côté.

L'instant d'après, un ronflement lui indiquait que le soldat s'était rendormi.

Le lendemain, Hitomi émergea de son sommeil lentement. Elle se tourna sur le dos et son bras rencontra le corps de Dilandau.

Se tournant alors sur le flanc droit, la jeune fille regarda le soldat dormir et elle s'autorisa à effleurer du doigt la fine mâchoire du jeune homme.

Un soupir secoua soudain la cage thoracique de Dilandau et Hitomi ramena vite son bras à elle de peur qu'il ne la surprenne aussi près, mais il ne se réveilla pas et se contenta de se tourner sur le ventre.

Hitomi soupira de soulagement puis elle se tourna de l'autre côté et se rendormit.

# Debout, marmotte !

Hitomi sursauta et s'assit dans le lit. Elle se prit la tête à deux mains en maugréant et un rire familier lui parvint aux oreilles.

# T'aurais-je fait peur ? demanda la voix de Dilandau.

Hitomi marmonna quelques chose, puis elle releva la tête et fusilla le jeune homme du regard. Elle le découvrit dans la même tenue que la veille, un verre de vin dans la main droite et un livre dans l'autre.

# L'est quelle heure ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix pâteuse en cherchant sa montre autour d'elle.

# Sur la table de chevet, dit Dilandau.

Hitomi se tourna, prit sa montre et, en baissant les yeux pour lire l'heure sur le cadran, elle remarqua qu'elle était entièrement nue. Réalisant, elle poussa un cri, saisit le drap pour se couvrir et un rire fusa.

# Où sont mes vêtements ! tempêta-t-elle.

# A la laverie, dit Dilandau sans lever les yeux de son livre.

# Qui… ?

# Une bonne, répondit Dilandau. Je n'étais pas là quand elle est venue. Elle a dû trouver que tes drôles d'habits étaient sales.

# Bon, dit Hitomi, à présent parfaitement réveillée. Et que vais-je me mettre maintenant que je n'ai plus rien ?

# Regarde donc à tes côtés, dit le soldat sans la regarder.

Hitomi tourna la tête à sa droite et elle vit un vêtement beige soigneusement plié, posé sur les draps.

Jetant un coup d'œil au jeune homme, Hitomi prit le vêtement et Dilandau dit :

# Pudique ?

# Tourne-toi, dit Hitomi.

# D'accord, soupira le jeune homme en pivotant sur sa chaise de façon à se retrouver dos à la jeune fille. Si tu veux te rafraîchir, passe le rideau, il y a tout ce qu'il faut.

Hitomi hocha la tête, puis elle se leva et courut jusque dans la salle d'eau où elle rabattit le rideau en soupirant. Elle découvrit alors la première salle de bains qu'elle voyait depuis son arrivée sur Gaïa, il y a environs trois lunes.

La pièce était petite, de la taille d'une salle de bains normale Terrienne, et comportait un grand baquet vide en fer. Un tuyau horizontal en métal sortait du mur, et une molette rouge permettait sûrement à l'eau de s'écouler dans le baquet.

« Une baignoire. » pensa Hitomi.

Elle tourna la tête et, contre le mur perpendiculaire, face à la porte, découvrit un autre baquet, plus petit, et fixé au mur à bonne hauteur pour permettre de s'appuyer dessus.

« Et ça, c'est sûrement un lavabo. » songea-t-elle.

Un même tuyau sortait du mur avec une même molette rouge. Au fond des deux bacs, le grand comme le petit, il y avait un trou avec une bonde et ce devait certainement faire office de trou d'évacuation.

Frissonnant, Hitomi se lava rapidement au lavabo tout en guettant des pas venants dans sa direction, puis elle déplia le vêtement qu'on lui avait donné.

« A première vue, c'est une robe. » se dit-elle en tenant l'habit à bout de bras. « Cependant, cela me semble bien fin… et transparent. »

Le tissu avait la texture de la soie, s'en était probablement, et la couleur du sable du désert. Étonnement, quand elle la passa, Hitomi se rendit compte que l'habit lui allait parfaitement, comme si on l'avait taillé exprès pour elle.

Se regardant dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, Hitomi tourna sur elle-même et décida que le tissu n'était pas si transparent que cela, en fin de compte.

En fait, c'était un vêtement d'une extrême simplicité : une ceinture de cuir brun d'environ trois centimètres de large se fixait sur les côtes, juste sous la poitrine. Une fois cela fait, il fallait nouer deux triangles sur la nuque pour cacher la poitrine. C'était là le seul nœud qu'il y avait à faire.

En dessous de la ceinture de cuir, une grande pièce de tissu était fixée et tombait jusqu'au sol. Derrière, une autre pièce de tissu, semblable, était, elle-aussi, fixée à la ceinture et tombait jusqu'au sol. De chaque côté, le corps était visible, des pieds jusqu'à la ceinture, masqué ensuite sur une largeur de trois centimètres, puis de nouveau visible jusqu'en haut.

« Mouais… » songea Hitomi avec une moue un peu tordue. « Il y a mieux comme vêtement. Enfin bon…»

# Tu t'es noyée ? demanda soudain la voix de Dilandau de l'autre côté du rideau.

Hitomi leva les yeux vers le rideau noir et Dilandau dit :

# J'entre.

Le rideau s'ouvrit et Hitomi se retourna.

# Par tous les Dieux… dit Dilandau.

# Ferme la bouche, dit Hitomi en passant près de lui pour sortir de la pièce. Ca fait courant d'air.

Sachant parfaitement que Dilandau ne comprendrait pas une plaisanterie venant de la Terre, elle sourit puis s'éloigna.

# De quoi ? demanda le jeune homme en se retournant. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

# Rien, dit Hitomi en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Elle remarqua alors qu'une paire de petites chaussures plates, blanches, l'attendaient près de la table de chevet.

# Ha ! dit-elle en se levant. Je me demandais si j'allais devoir marcher pieds nus toute la journée.

Les trois pas qu'elle fit pour contourner le lit rendirent Dilandau complètement bouche bée et, se reprenant, il dit :

# Tu semble apprécier cette tenue…

Hitomi eut un sourire puis elle se tourna vers le jeune homme en disant :

# Elle ne te plait pas ?

# Si mais…

# Mais quoi ? demanda Hitomi. Je suis condamnée à rester ici jusqu'à je ne sais quand et comme je suis quelqu'un de soigneux, autant que je ne bronche pas quand on m'offre de changer de vêtements.

# D'accord, dit Dilandau qui n'arrivait pas à décrocher ses yeux de la jeune fille. Mais cette robe est si… ouverte.

# Ouais, dit Hitomi en penchant la tête pour se regarder.

Elle sourit sournoisement et ajouta :

# Et ne va pas dire après cela que je suis pudique.

Dilandau releva alors les yeux vers le visage de la jeune fille, esquissa un petit sourire puis il dit :

# J'ai déjà vu pas mal de femme habillée comme toi, mais peu d'entre elles la portaient aussi bien.

# Oh, oh ! dit Hitomi en croisant les bras. Je croyais que tu n'étais pas très amical comme garçon ?

# Oh ! Ca va, dit Dilandau en se détournant. J'ai bien le droit de faire des compliments.

Hitomi sourit légèrement puis elle s'approcha du jeune homme, se glissa derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

Surprit, Dilandau se retourna et Hitomi dit :

# Est-ce que tu va me frapper parce que je viens te réconforter ?

Dilandau se détendit alors et il passa ses bras dans le dos nu d'Hitomi, faisant glisser ses mains sur les muscles durs, dus au sport préféré de la jeune fille, le sprint.

# Pourquoi te frapperais-je ? demanda le soldat. Tu es rebelle, d'accord, mais tu va meubler mes longues heures de solitude, alors autant que je te ménage un peu.

# Tu es bien un mec pour penser comme ça, dit Hitomi en reculant. Les femmes ne sont pas des meubles ni des jouets. J'ai l'impression que les hommes de cette planète ont tendance à oublier cela. Aussi bien toi, qu'Allen ou Van. Du reste, même chez moi, les hommes ne se souviennent que de ce qui les arrangent.

# Hé, dit Dilandau en haussant les épaules. C'est comme ça.

Hitomi baissa la tête et s'éloigna. Elle s'assit sur une chaise près de la table, avança la main et laissa courir son doigt le long de la bouteille de vin à moitié pleine.

Dilandau la regardait faire quand soudain, on frappa à la porte.

# Je viens ! dit-il en faisant signe à Hitomi de se lever. Va t'asseoir dans un coin, ajouta-t-il à voix basse. Fait comme si tu avais peur de moi.

Hitomi hocha la tête et se dirigea dans le coin opposé à la porte. Elle s'y assit, replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine en les entourant de ses bras et Dilandau se dirigea vers la porte.

Hitomi eut un sursaut quand elle vit Folken entrer dans la chambre.

# Va là-bas ! dit-il sèchement à une jeune femme brune qu'Hitomi n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

Rutia se dirigea vers Hitomi, le dos voûté en faisant de petits pas, comme si elle craignait que quelque chose lui tombe dessus.

Lentement, la jeune fille brune s'assit à côté d'Hitomi qui jeta un coup d'œil à Dilandau. Le jeune homme s'en aperçu et il fronça les sourcils. Aussitôt, Hitomi baissa la tête sur ses bras et Folken la regarda.

# Tu arrive à la dresser ? demanda le sombre Général à son soldat.

# Ca va, mentit Dilandau en conduisant le jeune homme vers le petit salon. Elle est un peu rebelle mais j'y arriverais.

Là, il servit deux verres de vin, en tendit un à Folken puis prit l'autre et alla s'asseoir dans l'autre fauteuil.

# Pourquoi viens-tu ici alors que je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui ? demanda le soldat.

# Je viens juste te faire savoir que Naria et Eriya ont repéré et traqué le Dragon sur près de deux cents milles en direction du nord-ouest.

Hitomi vit Dilandau froncer les sourcils puis le soldat dit :

# Sauraient-ils par hasard que nous nous rendons sur les Monts Sombres de Shezario ?

# Je ne sais pas, dit Folken. On dirait. J'ai l'impression qu'ils cherchent à nous devancer et je t'avoue qu'ils n'auront pas de mal à arriver les premiers là-bas.

# A moins que je n'y aille en Guymelef avec mes hommes pour les attendre, dit Dilandau.

# Non, c'est trop risqué, dit Folken. Les Alseides ne pourraient pas supporter de parcourir une telle distance aussi rapidement. Non, le mieux, c'est que j'y envoie les deux chattes. Les Teirings sont conçus pour parcourir de longues distances en peu de temps.

# Mais ce sont des femmes ! protesta Dilandau.

# Et alors ? demanda Folken. Ce sont des soldats, Dilandau, avant d'être des femmes. Je les ai élevées à la guerre.

Dilandau se renfrogna puis Folken vida son verre et se leva. Dilandau l'imita et il raccompagna Folken à la porte.

# Rutia ! dit sèchement le Général en sortant de la pièce.

La jeune fille brune, assise à côté d'Hitomi, se leva prestement et suivit Folken à petits pas rapides. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, le Général la poussa devant lui et Hitomi regarda Dilandau.

# Encore une chose, Dilandau, dit Folken au moment où le soldat allait refermer la porte. Demain matin, tu es libre.

# Ha bon ? s'étonna Dilandau. Et qu'ais-je donc fait pour mériter cela ?

# Tu m'as ramené une belle femme bien docile, répondit Folken avec un sourire mauvais en direction de Rutia.

Dilandau sourit sournoisement puis Folken lui fit savoir qu'il pouvait quitter la Forteresse Volante demain matin, s'il le voulait, mais qu'il devait être de retour à la mi-journée sans faute.

# Bien des soldats doivent t'envier, dit Hitomi en se levant, une fois la porte refermée.

# Je n'en sais rien, dit Dilandau.

Il revint à la table, vida un autre verre et Hitomi demanda :

# Je me demande bien comment tu fais pour ne pas être ivre.

# Question d'habitude, dit le soldat.

Il se servit et vida un autre verre, et, alors qu'il allait s'en servir un troisième, Hitomi posa sa main sur son bras en disant :

# Tu as assez bu, d'autant plus que la mi-journée n'est pas encore passée. Je t'ai déjà vu en colère quand tu es sobre et je ne tiens pas à faire connaissance avec ta fureur quand tu es soûl.

Dilandau lâcha la bouteille, fit pivoter sa main et saisit le poignet d'Hitomi.

# Hey ! s'exclama la jeune fille quand le soldat la tira à lui.

Avant de réaliser, Hitomi se retrouva assise sur les genoux de Dilandau, entre la table et lui, et elle demanda :

# Tu compte faire quoi, là ?

Dilandau passa son bras gauche dans le dos d'Hitomi, ses doigts suivant la ceinture de cuir. La jeune fille frissonna quand Dilandau caressa la peau sensible à l'extérieur de son sein gauche.

# Attends, dit Hitomi en lui prenant la main.

# Chut, dit Dilandau en glissant son autre main sous le tissu qui reposait sur les genoux de la jeune fille. Tais-toi…

# Je…

Dilandau dégagea son autre main de celle d'Hitomi et il reprit son exploration.

Abandonnant la peau sensible du buste, les doigts du soldat glissèrent le long du flanc gauche d'Hitomi qui se redressa en frissonnant.

Dilandau avait une vue plongeant sur le sein gauche de la jeune fille et il sentit rapidement la tension monter en lui. Ses mains se mirent à trembler imperceptiblement au fur et à mesure qu'elles repoussaient le délicat tissu de la robe d'Hitomi.

Hitomi ferma les yeux et Dilandau laissa sa main droite caresser le ventre plat de la jeune fille. Les puissants abdominaux se contractèrent et Dilandau abandonna soudain la peau de la jeune fille.

D'un geste, il la fit se lever puis il lui saisit les épaules et la plaqua brutalement sur la table, renversant la bouteille de vin qui roula au sol sans même se briser.

# Attends, Dilandau, dit Hitomi en essayant de se dégager. Je...

Chut… se contenta de dire le jeune homme en ouvrant les cuisses de la jeune fille d'une main. Ne crains rien, je ne vais pas te faire mal…

Il plaça ses hanches tout contre Hitomi et la jeune fille se cambra malgré elle. Repoussant la robe, Dilandau explora de sa main l'intimité d'Hitomi qui laissa échapper quelques gémissements, suivant où le jeune homme s'attardait.

Quand il la sentit prête, Dilandau la pénétra vivement et il lui fit l'amour avec fougue mais sans brutalité, seulement de l'empressement.

Sous lui, Hitomi encaissait les coups de boutoir en se cambrant. Dilandau lui avait lâché les bras pour poser ses mains sur la table et Hitomi noua ses bras autour du cou du soldat. Elle se redressa contre lui Dilandau lui mordit l'épaule.

Hitomi eut l'impression que cet accouplement dura des heures et des heures et quand, enfin, elle sentit une explosion en elle, elle gémit longuement en lâchant Dilandau qui s'effondra sur elle dans un soupir rauque.

Il resta allongé sur elle quelques secondes avant de se retirer et de prendre les mains d'Hitomi pour qu'elle se relève.

Une fois debout, la jeune fille se blottit dans les bras du jeune soldat en essayant de calmer son cœur puis, réalisant, elle le repoussa et s'éloigna en direction du lit.

Dilandau ne tenta pas de la retenir ou à peine et, récupérant la bouteille de vin, il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en buvant au goulot.

Hitomi se jeta à plat ventre sur le lit, le visage dans les bras. Tirant un oreiller à elle, elle se mit à pleurer en silence.

Ce n'était pas des larmes de douleur, mais des larmes de honte. Oui, elle avait honte de s'être ainsi laissée aller. Elle aurait dû le repousser, refuser ses avances mais non, au contraire, elle l'avait laissé faire et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait aimé !

Une vague de larmes déferla sur l'oreiller et, quand les larmes se furent taries, Hitomi avait délibéré avec sa conscience de longues minutes avant d'accepter enfin l'évidence : elle avait réellement aimé que Dilandau la caresse et lui fasse l'amour.

Réalisant, elle se redressa sur les coudes et s'essuya le visage de ses mains. Tournant la tête, elle regarda en direction du petit salon et elle distingua Dilandau assit dans l'un des fauteuils. Soudain, un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara d'elle et elle se leva lentement en défroissant son étrange habit.

D'un pas tranquille mais néanmoins prudent, elle se dirigea vers Dilandau et, une fois qu'elle fut à portée de voix, elle dit :

# Dilandau ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle et Hitomi s'approcha. Elle se pencha et lui prit les mains, puis elle se redressa en regardant le soldat.

Dilandau se leva de lui-même et il enlaça la jeune fille en la serrant contre lui, comme si elle risquait de s'envoler d'une seconde à l'autre.

Hitomi serra ses bras autour du torse de Dilandau en appuyant sa joue contre le torse musclé.

A partir de cet instant, tout changea entre eux deux.


	3. Chapitre 3

Bijour ! comme aujourd'hui j'ai le temps, je vais updater les quatre fic que j'ai en cours, à savoir celle-ci, mon autre fic sur **Vision d'Escaflowne** : " Esprit Cherche Corps", ma fic sur **Fullmetal Alchemist** " Celui qui ne voulait pas"ainsi que ma fic en cours sur **HP** " Un Lion dans un nid de Serpent". Vàlà !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

> Van ! Attention !

Allen fit pivoter le Shérazade pour parer l'attaque du Guymelef bleu qui venait d'atterrir derrière lui.

> Van !

Escaflowne se retourna à temps pour éviter le lance-flammes d'un Oreides noir et blanc particulièrement acharné.

> Qui sont ces Zaibacher ? demanda Allen en détruisant un Alseides bleu d'un coup d'épée. Ce n'est pas l'Escadron de Dilandau !

> Non ! répondit Van en faisant un bond de côté pour éviter une griffe de Climer. Je ne connais pas leur chef !

> Moi je te connais ! dit le pilote de l'Oreides noir. Et cela me suffit !

Il sauta sur Escaflowne et un combat au corps à corps s'engagea.

Bien que l'Oreides fût plus petit qu'Escaflowne, son pilote en avait une parfaite maîtrise et Van se trouva bien en peine à plusieurs reprises.

Soudain, les Alseides abandonnèrent le combat et se tournèrent vers le ciel. Allen et Van en firent autant et une Forteresse Volante de Zaibacher apparut comme par enchantement, flottant à quelques centaines de mètres au-dessus du sol.

Van s'apprêta à transformer Escaflowne en Dragon quand une seconde Forteresse Volante fit son apparition et, de la seconde, un nouvel escadron fut lâché.

> Van ! hurla une voix trop bien connue. Je vais te détruire !

> Dilandau ! dirent Van et Allen d'une même voix.

Six Guymelefs bleus se posèrent lourdement autour du Shérazade et d'Escaflowne, les empêchant ainsi de s'enfuir sans emprunter la voix des airs.

Dilandau posa son Alseides juste en face de Van, à l'intérieur du cercle formé par ses soldats et ceux de la première Forteresse Volante.

> Retournez dans votre Forteresse ! dit Dilandau au pilote l'Oreides noir. Nous nous chargeons du Dragon.

Bien qu'il ne pût le voir, Van sentit que le pilote de l'Oreides n'était pas vraiment pour mais il passa néanmoins sa machine en mode vol et ses hommes le suivirent jusqu'à la Forteresse Volante arrivée en premier.

> A nous deux ! dit alors Dilandau.

> Rends-nous Hitomi ! s'écria Allen en mettant l'Alseides rouge en garde. Elle ne t'a rien fait !

> Elle non, mais vous si ! dit Dilandau.

Il éclata d'un rire démoniaque puis ses hommes lancèrent l'attaque tous en même temps.

Cependant, dans la Forteresse Volante, Hitomi regardait le combat depuis la baie vitrée de la salle des commandes. Derrière elle, Folken se tenait debout, droit comme un piquet et tout aussi silencieux.

> Biwan ! dit soudain une voix dans un haut-parleur. Biwan, répondez !

> Ici la Forteresse Volante de Biwan, dit Folken. Que voulez-vous, Diretto ?

> Qui vous a permis de renvoyer mes hommes ? demanda celui qui devait être le Général de Diretto.

> L'Empereur a personnellement confié la mission « Dragon » à mes hommes, répondit Folken. A présent, quittez les Monts Sombres. Il est inutile que deux Forteresses stationnent au même endroit.

Folken regarda alors en direction de la baie vitrée, puis son regard se posa sur Hitomi à qui il dit :

> Tu as de la chance que Dilandau te protège, sale gamine.

Hitomi frissonna en croisant les bras. Elle savait parfaitement que Folken n'avait qu'une chose en tête, la prendre, au propre comme au figuré. Cependant, Dilandau empêchait le sombre Général de mettre à bien ses plans.

Hitomi se souvint alors que Dilandau lui avait dit que Rutia était morte de la main de Folken, mais la jeune fille avait peine à le croire, bien que les actes d'un homme aussi sombre devaient forcément comprendre la mort.

Plongeant dans ses pensées, Hitomi réalisa que cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Dilandau l'avait fait prisonnière. Cependant, il ne la traitait pas comme une esclave, au contraire, il la traitait plus comme son égale, sa compagne ou n'importe qui d'autre de son rang alors qu'elle n'était qu'une femme et une femme venant de la Terre en plus.

Hitomi soupira discrètement, se souvenant qu'ici, un rien était motif à frapper les femmes, et elle reporta son regard sur le combat entre son geôlier et ses deux amis qui lui manquaient.

L'Alseides rouge était aux prises avec Escaflowne, tache blanche sur le sol noir des versants des Monts Sombres, Royaume de Shezario.

Une pensée totalement absurde traversa l'esprit d'Hitomi : Que Dilandau aie le dessus. Elle la chassa rapidement en décidant de rester neutre mais ses sentiments pour le Chevalier blond et le jeune Roi la poussaient à encourager mentalement les deux jeunes hommes en dépit de celui qu'elle se mettait, malgré elle, à apprécier.

Folken s'approcha de la baie vitrée et quand Hitomi vit le reflet du Général dans la vitre, elle s'empressa de reculer.

Elle craignait Folken, plus que tout, surtout depuis qu'elle savait qu'il était le grand frère de Van. Ca, elle l'avait découvert la semaine passée, alors que, tapie dans son coin habituel de la chambre de Dilandau, elle écoutait les bribes d'une conversation entre le Général et le soldat.

Dilandau avait peut-être dit ou sous-entendu quelque chose qui n'avait alors pas plut à Folken. Celui-ci s'était levé de son siège brutalement, avait giflé Dilandau en s'écriant qu'il n'avait plus aucun lien avec ce pays à présent détruit. Dans son cœur, il n'y avait plus rien de son ancienne famille et que c'est pour cela qu'il chassait le Dragon, afin de se libérer complètement de cette entrave royale qu'était Van.

L'esprit vif d'Hitomi lui avait permis de faire le rapprochement puis elle avait comparé les dires de Van avec le peu de choses que Dilandau avait lâché sur la jeunesse de Folken. Elle avait rapidement fait le rapprochement et à présent, elle était convaincue que cet homme, froid et sans cœur, aussi sombre que les ténèbres, était bel et bien le grand frère de Van, disparu il y a près de dix ans.

Jetant de furtifs coups d'œil à Folken, Hitomi essayait de lui trouver des ressemblances avec Van mais, depuis quelques jours, elle n'en trouvait aucune, mis à part un caractère facilement irritable et une tendance à réagir immédiatement à tout. Par contre, question différences, il y en avait pas mal…

Folken parut soudain se rendre compte qu'Hitomi le regardait et il posa son regard sur elle en fronçant les sourcils. La jeune fille baissa la tête puis elle regarda par la baie vitrée.

Soudain, une main de fer pourvue de griffes se posa brutalement sur son épaule et elle sursauta violemment.

> Dis-moi, gamine, dit Folken. Comment cela se passe-t-il avec Dilandau ? Il ne m'en dit rien.

Hitomi déglutit et ne répondit pas.

> J'espère qu'il n'hésite pas à te frapper, hein ?

Toujours pas de réponse de la part d'Hitomi et les serres de Folken se resserrèrent légèrement sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui fronça les sourcils sous la douleur.

Quand la douleur devint insupportable, Hitomi dit entre ses dents :

> S'il vous plait…

> Pardon ? dit Folken en resserrant encore ses serres. Tu te permets de m'adresser la parole ?

Soudain, Hitomi n'y tint plus et, d'un grand geste du bras, elle se dégagea de la main de Folken en reculant.

> Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à poser vos mains sur moi ! dit Hitomi en portant une main à son épaule écorchée.

> Sache, petite sotte, que je fais ce qu'il me plait à bord de cette Forteresse, dit Folken, outré par une telle audace. J'en suis le Dirigeant et tout ce qui se trouve ici m'appartient, toi y compris.

> Sûrement pas ! dit Hitomi vivement, bien décidée à ne pas le laisser gagner. Je n'appartiens à personne, pas même à Dilandau.

> Alors pourquoi restes-tu ici ? Tu as des dizaines d'occasion de t'enfuir mais tu reste, dit Folken sournoisement, voulant la pousser à la faute. Pourquoi donc ?

Hitomi ne répondit pas et elle regarda son épaule où quatre estafilades parallèles s'alignaient. Elle leva ensuite les yeux sur le Général, se redressa et le snoba en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

Folken crispa les mâchoires sous l'affront et il saisit la jeune fille par le bras.

La forçant à se tourner vers lui, il l'entoura de sons bras gauche, le droit tenant solidement le bras déjà blessé et, la serrant contre lui, il lui glissa à l'oreille :

> Sais-tu que je peux te faire beaucoup de mal ? Il m'a semblé que Rutia et toi étiez devenues amies, non ? Cependant, elle est morte. Je l'ai tuée en lui tranchant la gorge parce qu'elle s'est refusée à moi un jour… mais toi, Fille de la Lune des Illusions… tu es sûrement plus docile qu'elle puisque que Dilandau te garde auprès de lui… Tu va donc gentiment te laisser faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et Hitomi fut soudain envahie d'une terreur incontrôlable. Ce qu'elle avait ressentit quand Dilandau l'avait prise la première fois n'était rien, comparé à ce qu'elle éprouvait à présent.

Une sueur froide lui glissa dans le dos et Folken ajusta sa prise sur elle. Soudain, il la poussa violemment contre la vitre. Hitomi s'y retrouva de face et Folken la retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Il se colla alors à elle et Hitomi sentit avec horreur le sombre Général presser ses hanches contre les siennes.

Bien qu'à présent habituée aux manières de faire de Dilandau – qui différaient à chaque fois – Hitomi refusait à se laisser dominer par Folken et elle tenta de se débattre en lui donnant des coups de poings sur le torse.

> Arrête donc de gigoter, dit Folken en lui saisissant les hanches. Tu ne sentiras rien…

Il la hissa contre la vitre et se cala entre ses jambes.

Hitomi se mit à vouloir le griffer mais il lui saisit les poignets et les lui tint solidement au-dessus de sa tête.

Sur le sol, Dilandau était toujours aux prises avec Van et quelques fois avec Allen, ne se doutant absolument pas de la scène qui se déroulait à moins de trois cents mètres au-dessus de lui.

Soudain, alors que le soldat repoussait une attaque directe de Van, un éclat brillant le gêna et son Alseides reçu un violent coup de poing dans l'épaule, cible sensible car renfermant les Energistes.

Voyant que Dilandau ne ripostait pas, Van amorça une seconde attaque quand soudain, l'Alseides se tourna vers la Forteresse et leva la tête dans sa direction.

L'éclat brilla de nouveau et, intrigué, Dilandau tendit le bras de son Guymelef afin de bénéficier du viseur. Il fit plusieurs ajustements avant de pouvoir voir ce qui brillait derrière la baie vitrée de la salle des commandes de la Forteresse. C'était le cadran de la montre d'Hitomi et les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur le verre quand la jeune fille cherchait à se libérer.

> Hitomi ! s'exclama-t-il soudain en comprenant ce qui lui arrivait.

> Hitomi ? dit Van en se tournant vers la Forteresse Volante.

Dilandau passa sa machine en mode vol et décolla aussitôt.

> Hé ! Attends ! s'exclama Van.

> On reprendra notre combat plus tard ! dit Dilandau. J'ai plus urgent à faire !

Van serra les poings puis, se tournant vers Allen, il dit :

> Replie-toi, Allen, va te mettre en sûreté avec Merle, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Le Shérazade se tourna vers Escaflowne et Allen dit :

> Où tu vas ?

> Je vais suivre Dilandau, dit Van.

Il transforma Escaflowne en Dragon puis il décolla.

> Attends ! dit Allen.

Une griffe de Climer lui passa alors juste devant le visage et il se tourna vers les six hommes de Dilandau restés là. Le combat reprit et Allen eut rapidement le dessus, étant un bien meilleur sabreur que ses adversaires.

Dilandau vola droit sur la baie vitrée de la Forteresse. Il y avait là une aire d'atterrissage pour un, voire deux Guymelefs et il s'y posa en catastrophe.

> Folken ! s'exclama-t-il en entrant dans la salle des commandes, son épée à la main. Folken, lâches-là immédiatement sinon je te tue !

Folken, qui n'avait pas encore réussi à faire du mal à Hitomi qui se débattait comme une tigresse, soupira et abandonna. Il lâcha Hitomi qui s'effondra au sol en ramenant ses jambes contre elle pour se protéger.

> Que lui as-tu fait ? demanda Dilandau en mettant Folken en joue. Tu n'avais pas le droit de la toucher ! Elle est à moi !

Van posa Escaflowne près de l'Alseides rouge et, son épée à la main, il sauta du dos du Dragon et pénétra dans la salle des commandes de la Forteresse Volante.

> Folken ! s'écria soudain Dilandau. Je vais te tuer ! Tu as osé la toucher, tu va mourir !

Dilandau se jeta sur Folken, son épée en avant, mais agile, le Général fit un bond sur le côté et évita la lame acérée de l'épée qui n'accrocha même pas sa cape.

Intrigué par ce prénom qui ravivait des souvenirs, Van regarda dans la direction du combat et il vit alors cet homme aux cheveux bleu ciel avec sa cape noire, assaillit par Dilandau qui lui hurlait dessus.

Une tache claire sur le côté attira soudain l'œil du jeune Roi qui tourna la tête et découvrit Hitomi, recroquevillée sur le sol, dos à la vitre qui donnait sur le champ de bataille.

> Hitomi ! dit Van en se précipitant sur elle.

Posant son épée à ses côtés, il s'agenouilla près de son amie et avança la main au-dessus d'elle, hésitant à la toucher. Il rougit légèrement en remarquant l'étrange robe qu'elle portait puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il lui secoua l'épaule gauche en faisant attention à ne pas toucher les estafilades sanglantes.

> Hitomi… Hitomi, dit Van. Hitomi, c'est moi, c'est Van, je suis là, je vais te sortir de là…

Hitomi, le visage ruisselant de larmes, serrait ses bras autour d'elle et elle se mit à trembler.

> Hitomi…

> Non ! dit soudain Hitomi en repoussant brutalement la main du jeune Roi. Ne me touchez pas… Ne me touchez pas… Dilandau…

Comprenant de travers, Van tourna un regard furieux en direction de Dilandau qui était toujours aux prises avec Folken. Celui-ci avait à présent tiré son épée et il s'en servait pour tenir Dilandau à distance.

> Tout ce qui se trouve sur cette forteresse m'appartient, dit Folken. Les femmes y compris. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

> Peut-être, dit Dilandau. Mais pas Hitomi. Elle, elle est à moi et tu n'avais pas le droit de la toucher !

Il attaqua le Général qui retint son coup avant de l'envoyer valser plus loin.

Profitant que Dilandau était seul et un peu sonné, Van prit son épée et se précipita sur lui pour lui faire payer ce qu'il avait pu faire à Hitomi.

Hitomi reprit alors conscience et elle distingua Van charger Dilandau qui se relevait avec peine en grimacant.

« Sa hanche le fait souffrir… » se dit la jeune fille en se relevant lentement.

> Van… dit-elle à mi-voix. Non, il ne faut pas… Ce n'est pas lui…

Hitomi tituba jusqu'aux trois hommes et elle bouscula Van en disant :

> Non, Van…

> Hitomi ! dit Van en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour la soutenir.

> Van… dit Hitomi. Il ne faut pas… Ce n'est pas Dilandau…

Elle tomba sur les genoux et repoussa les mains de Van. Autour d'elle, chacun écoutait et le combat était momentanément arrêté.

Hitomi se releva en chancelant, tituba jusqu'à Dilandau et s'accrocha à lui. Le soldat la rattrapa alors qu'elle s'effondrait de nouveau et la jeune fille regarda Van puis Folken et elle dit :

> Van… Lui…

Elle désigna Folken du doigt et ajouta :

> Lui… C'est Folken… C'est ton frère, Van, celui que tu cherche depuis tant de temps…

Van ouvrit la bouche de stupeur puis il se tourna vers Folken qui, les bras croisés, regardait ailleurs.

> Folken ? demanda timidement Van en se relevant.

> Quoi ? répliqua sèchement le sombre Général.

> Van… dit alors Hitomi en s'asseyant avec l'aide de Dilandau.

Elle était choquée et elle s'agrippait à l'armure du soldat qui la tenait contre lui comme pour la protéger.

> Van… Il a essayé de… Il a essayé de me…

Elle se mit soudain à pleurer et elle enfouit son visage contre le torse de Dilandau qui la berça doucement en disant :

> Chut… Tout va bien, Hitomi, je l'en ai empêché… Calme-toi…

Van regarda Hitomi et Dilandau avec stupeur, ayant peur de comprendre ce qui se passait entre eux deux, puis il se tourna vers Folken qui eut un mouvement de tête dédaigneux.

> Toi… dit Van, lui aussi choqué, mais pas pour les même raisons qu'Hitomi. Toi, mon frère…

> Je ne suis le frère de personne ! répliqua Folken.

> Si… Tu es mon frère, Folken, insista Van en s'approchant. Tu es Folken Lakur de Fanel, le prince héritier de Fanélia, fils de Goau et de Varie de Fanel…

> Ce Folken là est mort, dit Folken. Il a été tué par le Dragon qui lui arraché son bras !

Il leva alors son bras de métal et Van eu un mouvement de recul.

> Ce bras, c'est Zaibacher qui me l'a donné ! dit Folken en serrant son poing. L'empereur m'a fait revivre quand je croyais que tout était perdu ! Et vous, les Fanéliens, qu'avez-vous fait quand vous avez vu que je ne revenais pas ? Rien ! Si je n'avais pas été trouvé par des Zaibachers, j'aurais très bien pu crever comme un chien au beau milieu du territoire d'un Dragon !

> Si, Folken ! s'exclama Van. Nous t'avons cherché ! Mère est partie à ta recherche dans la forêt. Elle n'en est jamais revenue !

Folken regarda Van avec de grands yeux où le jeune Roi put y lire la surprise mais aussi de la tristesse.

> Elle est morte ? demanda le Général d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

> Je ne sais pas, dit Van en baissant les yeux. Elle a disparu quand j'avais cinq ans. Peu après, c'est père qui est mort de chagrin. Et il y a peu, c'est Vargas, tué par tes propres hommes !

Folken déglutit difficilement puis il porta sa main normale à son visage, comme sous le coup d'une grosse fatigue, et il se détourna en cachant son bras bionique sous sa cape.

Il s'éloigna vers la baie vitrée, et Van se tourna vers Dilandau qui se redressait tant bien que mal en portant Hitomi dans ses bras.

> Donne-la-moi, dit Van en tendant les bras.

Hitomi, consciente mais encore très choquée, s'agrippa à Dilandau en disant :

> Non, Van, je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas partir avec toi…

> Mais ? dit Van, surprit. Hitomi…

> Je veux… Je veux rester avec Dilandau, dit Hitomi en luttant pour rester consciente.

> Que lui as-tu fait ? gronda Van. Pourquoi refuse-t-elle de revenir avec moi ? Réponds !

> Van… dit Hitomi. Pose-moi sur le sol, Dilandau, dit-elle en regardant le soldat.

Dilandau s'exécuta mais il garda un bras autour d'elle pour la soutenir.

> Van…

Elle s'interrompit pour chercher ses mots, puis elle reprit :

> Van, je ne veux pas rentrer avec toi parce que… parce que j'aime Dilandau.

Vers la baie vitrée, Folken se retourna, surprit. Van ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise, quant à Dilandau, il resta muet, sans doute aussi à cause de la surprise.

> Hit… Hitomi… bafouilla Van en reprenant ses esprits. Mais enfin… Ce n'est pas possible… C'est un Zaibacher, Hitomi, un ennemi !

Retrouvant ses forces au fur et a mesure qu'elle parlait, Hitomi sourit puis elle dit :

> Je sais, Van. Mais il n'est pas comme les autres.

Elle tourna la tête vers Dilandau et appuya son front contre le sien en souriant.

> Et c'est pour cela que je l'aime, ajouta-t-elle. Il est unique.

Dilandau, touché, pressa son front contre celui d'Hitomi avec un petit sourire, puis la jeune fille tourna la tête vers Folken.

> Je ne vous félicite pas, Folken, dit-elle d'une voix assez forte.

> Je ne vois pas en quoi, répondit-il, ayant retrouvé son air suffisant.

> Vous savez parfaitement que vous n'aviez pas le droit de me toucher sans l'accord de Dilandau, mais vous l'avez fait ! Vous saviez que cela allait le rendre furieux !

> En effet, dit Folken avec un sourire malsain. Cependant, comme je ne cesse de le répéter, tout ce qui vit à bord de cette Forteresse est à moi parce que j'en suis le Chef Suprême. Tout m'appartient, aussi bien les hommes que les femmes.

> Sauf elle ! répartit Dilandau.

> Elle aussi, dit Folken.

> Folken, dit Van en se tournant vers lui.

Le Général le regarda et Van secoua la tête d'un air las.

> Que dirait notre mère si elle entendait comme tu parle, toi, un fils de Roi ?

> A coup sûr j'aurais prit une correction, dit Folken. Mais elle est morte et je me contrefiche de ce que peu bien penser un mort de moi.

> Vous ne devriez pas, dit Hitomi.

Elle fit un pas en avant, assura son équilibre puis elle s'approcha de Folken.

> Hitomi, je t'en prie, dit Van.

> Hitomi, dit Dilandau, presque en même temps.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, surpris, puis ils croisèrent les bras et se tournèrent le dos.

> Folken de Fanel, dit Hitomi une fois qu'elle fut près de lui. Savez-vous ce que cela fait d'être humilié ?

Folken fronça les sourcils en baissant les yeux sur elle et, avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de répondre ou d'esquiver, il entendit un grand bruit suivit d'une douleur fulgurante sur sa joue gauche. Machinalement, il y porta sa main et il regarda Hitomi qui souriait.

> Ca fait mal, hein ? dit-elle, moqueuse.

Un bruit étouffé leur parvint de derrière et Hitomi se retourna pour voir Dilandau et Van se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Ce fut Van qui craqua en premier et il tomba à genoux en hurlant de rire. A ses côtés, Dilandau s'appuya sur son épée et il se mit à rire à son tour. Hitomi ne tarda pas à suivre et seul Folken ne riait pas.

> Cessez de rire ! dit-il en faisant un geste de son bras droit. Je vous ai dit de vous taire ! Taisez-vous !

> Riez, riez ! dit Hitomi en reprenant un peu son sérieux. Voyez ce que cela fait d'être humiliée par ceux que l'on croyait proches !

Elle se tourna soudain vers Van et Dilandau et elle dit :

> Arrêtez, tous les deux.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent puis Van s'assit en tailleur et Dilandau s'accroupi en se tenant à son épée.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Folken qui avait les joues rouges de honte.

> Présentez vos excuses maintenant, dit-elle.

> Des excuses ? dit Folken en la regardant. Jamais !

> Une autre gifle lui ferait le plus grand bien, non ? demanda alors Hitomi, cruelle, en regardant les deux garçons devant eux.

Van sourit et Dilandau fit un signe de tête. Hitomi leva alors la main mais celle de Folken l'empêcha de commettre le geste qui lui aurait valu une nouvelle vague de honte.

> Très bien, dit le Général.

Hitomi se dégagea de sa poigne et recula.

> Fille de la Lune des Illusions, je te demande de me pardonner pour les actes que j'ai commis envers toi aujourd'hui… et avant, dit-il en inclinant la tête. Cela n'était pas digne de ma part, moi qui suis de sang royal.

En entendant cela, Van sourit puis il se leva et s'approcha de Folken qui se tourna vers lui en disant :

> Van, mon petit frère…

Il marqua une pause puis, au lieu de reprendre, il tendit le bras et attira Van à lui avant d'ajouter :

> Pardonne-moi de t'avoir abandonner pendant dix ans…

Van se blotti contre son frère et il dit :

> Je ne te pardonnerais qu'à une seule condition.

Folken recula en demandant quelle condition. Van lui répondit qu'il lui pardonnerait d'avoir abandonné son trône, sa famille, son frère et son Royaume à condition qu'il reparte avec eux et laisse définitivement tomber les Zaibachers et leurs idées tordues.

> Je ne peux pas, dit Folken après avoir bien écouté les conditions du jeune Roi.

> Si tu le veux, tu le peux, dit Van en prenant les deux mains du Général. Va voir l'Empereur, dis-lui que tu démissionne, je ne sais pas… Folken, je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau maintenant que je sais que tu es vivant… Tu es ma seule famille, Folken, rentre avec moi à Fanélia…

Folken baissa les yeux sur Van puis il lui lâcha soudain les mains en se détournant.

> Je verrais ce que je peux faire, dit-il.

Il marqua une pause puis ajouta :

> A présent, tu devrais partir. Emmène la fille avec toi et quittez cette Forteresse. J'abandonne la chasse au Dragon, rentrez en Astria avec le Chevalier.

Hitomi franchit les quelques pas qui la séparait de Dilandau et le jeune homme la serra dans ses bras.

> Rentre avec Van, dit-il. Tu n'es pas heureuse ici, je le vois bien.

> Mais je ne veux pas partir ! s'exclama Hitomi. Je veux rester avec toi !

> Hitomi, dit Van. Pour une fois, Dilandau a raison.

Le soldat fit un signe de tête puis Van ajouta :

> Rentre avec moi. Allons retrouver Allen et Merle, et Mirana. Ils se font un sang d'encre pour toi…

Hitomi regarda Van puis elle ferma les yeux en se tournant vers Dilandau qui lui prit le menton en disant :

> On se reverra bien, vite, crois-moi, Fille de la Lune des Illusions.

Hitomi tenta de sourire mais elle n'offrit qu'un rictus et soudain, une cape se posa sur ses épaules.

Elle se retourna, vit Folken qui lui dit :

> Si tu quitte la Forteresse dans cette tenue, tu va attraper froid.

Hitomi sourit au Général qui l'avait tant terrorisée, deux semaines plus tôt, et elle accepta la cape avec joie. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Dilandau qui lui prit le visage à deux mains avant de l'embrasser tout doucement, provoquant une série de détournement de regard de la part de Van et Folken.

> Je vais te raccompagner en bas et récupérer mes hommes, dit le soldat en reculant.

Il prit son épée, la rengaina et se dirigea vers sa machine.

Van le regarda partir puis il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hitomi qui lui sourit avant qu'il ne l'entraîne jusqu'à Escaflowne qui attendait sagement sur la large terrasse, à côté de l'Alseides rouge.

> Folken, dit Van en sautant dans Escaflowne.

> Je te le promets, dit le Général avant que son jeune frère ait eut à prononcer sa phrase. Cependant, ne compte pas les jours, Van. Continue à venger la mort des habitants de Fanélia.

> Une autre Forteresse va venir, dit Dilandau en se tournant vers Escaflowne. Nous, nous rentrons à Zaibacher. Cependant, ce n'est pas parce ce que deux soldats ont choisi de devenir déserteurs que la guerre est finie, loin de là.

Folken hocha la tête puis Dilandau sauta dans le cockpit de sa machine. Van aida Hitomi à monter près de lui puis, il attendit que l'Alseides ait décollé avant de décoller à son tour.

Avec un dernier regard pour Folken, un dernier sourire, Escaflowne plana jusqu'au sol en effectuant des cercles concentriques.

Dilandau posa lourdement sa machine sur le sol et attendit qu'Escaflowne soit posé avant d'en descendre. Il avait face à lui Allen, debout devant sa machine.

En voyant son amie, le Chevalier afficha une mine réjouie et Hitomi lui sauta au cou en pleurant de joie.

Dilandau les regarda se retrouver mais il ressentit tout de même un étrange pincement au cœur.

> Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? demanda sèchement le Chevalier quand Hitomi l'eut lâché. Vas-t-en, retourne dans ta maudite Forteresse, dit-il de la même façon que s'il chassait un chat un peu envahissant.

> Attends, Allen, dit Hitomi. Il ne nous veut pas de mal… Il m'a simplement raccompagnée à terre…

Allen haussa les sourcils puis il se tourna vers Van qui lui fit signe qu'il lui raconterait tout plus tard. Le Chevalier acquiesça puis il se tourna vers Hitomi et reçu un choc au cœur quand il la vit à moins d'une main de Dilandau, presque dans ses bras.

> Mais… dit-il.

> Laisse-les, dit Van en lui attrapant le bras. Viens, allons plus loin. Où est Merle ?

> Heu… dit Allen en se tournant vers le jeune Roi. Là-bas, dans la forêt…

> Viens, dit Van. Allons la chercher.

> Mais…

> Il ne va rien lui faire, assura Van, bien qu'il n'en fût pas lui-même totalement convaincu. Laissons-les se dire au revoir.

Alors là, Allen n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien. Il regarda Hitomi et Dilandau, puis Van, puis de nouveau le couple, tant de questions se bousculant dans sa tête.

Finalement, il suivit Van pour chercher Merle.

> Hitomi, dit Dilandau en lui caressant la joue.

> Chut, dit Hitomi en posant un doigt sur la bouche du soldat. Ne dis rien.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa du bout des lèvres en retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir.

> Peu m'importe le temps que l'Empereur de Zaibacher mettra à vous libérer, Folken et toi, de votre serment, dit-elle en reculant. Mais sache que je t'attendrais.

> Je vais me sentir bien seul sans toi, dit Dilandau en laissant sa main glisser sur le bras écorché de la jeune fille.

Il s'attarda sur les blessures, se doutant bien que c'était là une œuvre des redoutables serres de Folken, puis il enlaça Hitomi et la serra fortement contre lui avant de se détourner et de sauter dans sa machine.

Les soldats formant l'Escadron du Dragon regagnèrent tant bien que mal leurs machines et tous partirent ensuite en direction de la Forteresse Volante de Biwan qui faisait lentement demi-tour en vue de prendre la route pour la capitale Zaibach.

> Reviens-moi vite, dit Hitomi en faisant un geste de la main en direction de Guymelefs qui s'en allaient.

Elle sentit soudain quelque chose de froid contre sa peau et elle tira de la fine ceinture de sa robe un poignard en verre.

Le reconnaissant – c'était celui qui était profondément enfoncé dans la bouteille de vin le jour de son arrivée –, elle le serra contre son cœur puis elle se détourna vers ses amis qui arrivaient vers elle.

En la voyant, Merle lui sauta au cou puis tous reprirent le Croisé pour rentrer en Astria en attendant une nouvelle vague de soldats Zaibachs qui reprendraient ce que Folken avait volontairement abandonné.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou ! un nouveau chapitre en ligne et ce n'est pas le dernier heureusement !  
Merci à LTI pour son soutient !

* * *

Chapitre 4

> Hitomi ?

> Je suis là, Merle.

> Hitomi, dit Merle dans un soupir en rejoignant son amie sur le balcon de sa chambre à Astria. Tu va finir par te tuer…

> Je sais, soupira Hitomi en se tournant vers son amie. Folken nous a bien conseillé de ne pas compter les jours mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

> Et combien cela fait-il depuis ton retour ? demanda Merle, histoire de meubler le silence.

> Deux semaines, dit la jeune fille en regardant en direction du nord. Zaibacher, c'est au nord d'ici, non ?

> Au nord-est, dit Merle. Par-là.

Elle tendit le bras dans la direction qu'elle indiquait et Hitomi soupira.

> Aller, dit Merle en lui prenant le bras. Viens dîner.

Hitomi ne résista guère et elle suivit son amie dans les couloirs du palais d'Astria où elle, Van et Merle avaient étés invités à séjourner tout le temps qu'ils voulaient par Mirana.

> Tu ne mange pas ? demanda Mirana à voix basse à Hitomi, assise à sa gauche.

> Je n'ai pas très faim ces derniers jours, dit Hitomi avec un petit sourire forcé.

Mirana Sara Aston, seize ans, dernière fille du Roi Grava Efud Aston, regarda la jeune Terrienne un peu de travers.

> Tu ne semble pas malade, dit la jeune Princesse. Mais si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, j'aimerais que tu viennes me voir en ville demain matin. Allen te conduira.

Hitomi hocha la tête puis Mirana se tourna de l'autre côté pour répondre à une question de sa sœur, Elise Aston, seconde fille du Roi, âgée d'environ vingt-cinq ans.

Hitomi reporta son attention sur son assiette et, ce faisant, son regard glissa sur Allen qui la regardait.

Le Chevalier semblait avoir du mal à encaisser que la jeune fille dont il était amoureux soit, elle, amoureuse d'un autre homme, qui plus est un soldat de Zaibacher et, de surcroît, leur pire ennemi.

Hitomi sourit au Chevalier tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle lui avait fait beaucoup de peine. Cependant, comme elle l'avait dit à Merle un soir, l'amour ne se contrôle pas et il frappe où il veut, quand il veut.

Allen rendit son sourire à Hitomi puis il baissa les yeux sur son assiette et Hitomi en fit autant. Le contenu de son plat ne l'attirait guère et si elle ne s'était pas trouvée en présence d'un Roi et de deux Princesses, elle aurait demandé à quitter la table.

Après le dîner, Hitomi décida qu'elle avait envie de courir. Regardant ses habits – une longue robe bleu ciel – elle monta se changer dans sa chambre et partit ensuite au petit trot dans les jardins du palais.

Alors qu'elle finissait un énième tour de l'immense fontaine qui ornait le centre du parc, elle vit Allen qui semblait l'attendre près des fenêtres du palais.

> Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant près de lui, les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Il est tard…

> J'aurais aimé te parler, dit Allen.

Hitomi se redressa, prit une serviette éponge sûrement laissée là par une domestique à son intention, et s'essuya le visage et les bras qui brillaient d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

> Tu as terminé ? demanda Allen.

> Oui, dit Hitomi. Cela ira pour ce soir.

> En quoi est-ce que courir peut-il bien t'aider ? demanda Allen en regardant la jeune fille enfiler une veste de survêtement.

Hitomi ferma le zip jusqu'en haut et elle répondit :

> Ca m'aide à oublier… certaines choses. Quand je cours, je suis libre d'aller où je veux et personne n'ose m'interrompre.

> C'est donc important pour toi, dit Allen en regardant la lune.

Hitomi répondit par l'affirmative avec un bruit de gorge puis elle passa sa serviette éponge sur sa nuque en disant :

> Au fait, tu as dit que tu voulais me parler…

> Oui, dit Allen en se tournant vers elle. Mais cela peut bien attendre encore quelques minutes, peut-être voudrais-tu te changer auparavant…

> Non, non, ça ira, dit Hitomi. Tu sais, je ne suis pas une fana des robes.

Le mot employé par la jeune fille résonna étrangement aux oreilles d'Allen mais il ne chercha pas à se le faire traduire et dit :

> Hitomi, je voulais te parler de nous.

> De nous ? dit Hitomi en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, intriguée, et Allen reprit :

> Toi et moi.

> Oui, j'avais compris, dit Hitomi.

Elle s'assit sur les marches menant au palais et demanda :

> Mais pourquoi veux-tu en parler ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu n'aies pas saisi quand Van t'a expliqué ce que j'éprouve pour Dilandau ?

> Aucune, dit Allen. Cependant… je ne sais pas comment te le dire sans te mettre mal à l'aise…

> Dis toujours, dit Hitomi en essuyant son front avec la manche de son jogging.

Allen prit une inspiration, regarda Hitomi, puis il se baissa devant elle, posant un genou au sol.

> Tu ne vas pas me faire une demande en mariage, si ? demanda Hitomi.

Allen eut un sourire et il répondit :

> Non, rassures-toi. Comme je ne sais pas comment tu va le prendre, je vais te le dire directement.

Hitomi l'encouragea d'un signe de tête et Allen dit :

> Voilà. Hitomi, la Fille Tombée du Ciel, je tenais à te dire que je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimée une autre femme, je t'aime depuis ce fameux soir sur le pont…

Hitomi rougit légèrement en se souvenant de cette scène, et Allen ajouta :

> A présent, j'ai compris que ton cœur m'a été ravi par ce soldat et je m'en suis trouvé fort peiné. En décidant de venir te parler, j'ai hésité entre te dire les sentiments que j'ai pour toi ou… autre chose d'une moindre importance. Je t'avoue ne pas être très à l'aise en ce moment même car je crains ta réaction. Dans ma vie, mes avances ont souvent été repoussées, parfois violemment, certainement plus souvent repoussées qu'acceptées et je voyais en toi la première femme prête à m'aimer sans réfléchir, sans voir en moi le séducteur d'Astria ou le Chevalier Céleste.

Hitomi sentit sa gorge se serrer. Ce déballage de sentiments la touchait énormément et elle comprenait soudain l'étendue et la profondeur de l'amour qu'Allen éprouvait pour elle. Elle était certaine que, si elle le lui avait demandé, il se serait mis en quatre pour elle.

> Oh ! Allen… dit-elle en portant une main à son cœur et l'autre à sa bouche.

Elle déglutit pour refouler ses larmes, puis tout à coup, elle tomba à genoux et enlaça Allen qui paru tout d'abord surprit avant de la serrer contre lui.

> Je ne savais pas, Allen, dit-elle en se redressant. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Si tu me l'avais dit, je ne serais probablement pas tombée amoureuse de Dilandau…

Elle baissa les yeux et ajouta :

> Malheureusement, c'est trop tard à présent…

> Je sais, dit Allen en lui relevant la tête d'une main. Mais ne soit pas triste pour moi, Hitomi. Il y a des centaines de femmes qui ne demandent pas mieux que de m'épouser. Je trouverais bien une autre perle parmi elles.

Hitomi se demanda pourquoi il n'avait dit « une autre perle » puis soudain, elle compris et réalisa que c'était _elle_ la perle rare d'Allen. Elle en fut encore plus bouleversée et, quand elle quitta le Chevalier blond pour aller se coucher, elle se sentit envahie de remords.

Le lendemain, Hitomi, malgré les mises en garde d'Allen et de Van et leur entêtement à l'accompagner, décida d'aller faire un tour au Marché de Pallas. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir et elle décida qu'elle en profiterait pour aller voir Mirana à l'hôpital de la ville.

> Docteur, il y a une jeune femme qui désire vous voir, elle dit vous connaître…

Mirana leva les yeux de ses papiers et l'infirmière en face d'elle regarda derrière elle avant de dire :

> Elle dit qu'elle vit au palais…

Mirana haussa un sourcil puis elle se souvint qu'elle avait demandé à Hitomi de passer dans la matinée.

> Oui, je vois, dit-elle. Faites-la entrer.

L'infirmière hocha la tête puis elle s'inclina et sortit du bureau à reculons. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hitomi apparaissait à la porte, souriante.

> Bonjour ! dit la jeune fille en entrant. Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

> Pas du tout, dit Mirana en se levant de son bureau.

Hitomi ferma la porte du bureau et Mirana dit :

> Je viens de me souvenir que je t'avais dit de passer ce matin… Allen est avec toi ?

> Non, je suis venue seule, dit Hitomi. Je viens du Marché.

> Ce n'est pas prudent, tu sais, dit Mirana en fronçant les sourcils.

> Je sais, mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir à… certaines choses…

Mirana hocha la tête sans chercher à en savoir plus puis elle fit part du diagnostic qu'elle s'était fait sur la santé de la jeune Terrienne.

Hitomi trouvait normale d'être un peu fatiguée. Après tout, elle avait passé deux semaines enfermée dans une forteresse Zaibach avec comme distraction un soldat un peu taciturne et un Général particulièrement acariâtre.

> Dis-moi Hitomi, dit Mirana en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

> Oui ?

Hitomi s'assit sur le siège désigné par la jeune Princesse puis celle-ci demanda :

> Je vais peut-être te paraître indiscrète pour une Princesse, mais là, c'est le Médecin qui te parle.

> Ha ? Suis-je condamnée ?

Mirana prit un air blasé et elle dit en agitant son index devant Hitomi :

> Ne rigole pas avec ces choses là, ma belle.

Hitomi sourit sous le surnom affectueux puis elle tira la langue à la jeune Princesse qui reprit son sérieux et dit :

> Je voudrais savoir, Hitomi… Quand tu étais… là-bas…

> Oui ?

> Est-ce que tu as été approchée par des hommes ?

Hitomi haussa un sourcil puis elle dit :

> Les seuls hommes qui m'ont approchée sont Dilandau, Folken, et les hommes de Dilandau, pourquoi ?

> Est-ce que tu as eut un rapport plus intime avec l'un de ces hommes ? demanda Mirana.

> Comme ?

> Oh ! Hitomi ! soupira Mirana. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !

> Oui, dit Hitomi en souriant. Tu veux savoir si j'ai couché avec l'un d'eux, c'est ça ?

Mirana hocha la tête.

> Parfois, ta condition de Princesse reprend le dessus, remarqua Hitomi avec un sourire en coin. Tu n'arrive pas à parler franchement.

> Réponds à ma question, dit Mirana en réplique.

> D'accord, dit Hitomi. Oui, j'ai couché avec l'un d'eux, plusieurs fois même.

> Lequel ?

> Dilandau, répondit Hitomi sans même rougir, signe qu'elle n'avait pas honte.

Mirana parut surprise durant une seconde, puis elle se ressaisit.

> Très bien, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Je vais te poser quelques questions et tu devras y répondre sans mentir, le plus fidèlement possible, d'accord ? Certaines vont peut-être t'embarrasser parce qu'elles concerneront l'acte en lui-même, mais ne te défile pas. J'ai besoin d'un maximum de renseignements.

Hitomi hocha la tête puis Mirana lui posa une douzaine de questions auquel la jeune fille répondit sans mentir, du mieux qu'elle put.

A la fin des questions, Hitomi regarda Mirana écrire sur un carnet devant elle, et malgré sa curiosité, elle fut bien incapable de déchiffrer l'étrange écriture Astrienne.

> Va falloir que j'apprenne à lire l'Astrien, marmonna-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Mirana sourit puis elle posa son crayon et, croisant ses mains sous son menton, elle regarda Hitomi en disant :

> Hitomi, la Fille Tombée du Ciel, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Hitomi haussa un sourcil en regardant son amie puis celle-ci dit :

> Tu es enceinte.

Hitomi sentit son cœur louper un battement et elle ouvrit la bouche en grand en bafouillant :

> Qu… Quoi ? Enceinte ? Mais, mais, mais…

> Écoute, dit Mirana. Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin non plus, si ?

> Non, d'accord, dit Hitomi en se reprenant. Mais ce n'est pas possible…

> Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Mirana. Tu as couché avec Dilandau, il t'a mise enceinte, je ne peux rien y faire. C'est à toi de te débrouiller maintenant.

Hitomi baissa les yeux, réfléchissant rapidement, puis elle dit :

> Il y a une lune, je me faisais enlever. Trois jours plus tard, il me prenait, un peu de force, je l'avoue…

Elle parlait plus pour elle-même que pour Mirana mais cela n'empêchait pas la jeune femme Médecin d'écouter attentivement.

> Après cela, on se retrouvait tous les soirs… ou plutôt il me retrouvait parce que je ne pouvais pas sortir de ses appartements… Tu en es sûre ?

Mirana sursauta en réalisant que la jeune fille s'adressait à présent à elle et elle dit :

> Oui, certaine. Les dates que tu dis semblent concorder, ajouta la jeune Princesse. Avant de repartir avec Van, aviez-vous passé la nuit ensemble, Dilandau et toi ?

> Non, pas la dernière, dit Hitomi. Celle d'avant non plus, mais celle d'encore avant oui.

Hitomi réfléchit de nouveau puis elle dit :

> Je serais donc enceinte de deux semaines ?

> Apparemment, dit Mirana.

Hitomi sembla sceptique un moment puis elle sourit et dit :

> C'est Dilandau qui va être content…

> Si tu le dis, dit Mirana en se levant. Mais le plus important, c'est que toi, tu sois contente. Un bébé, c'est beaucoup de travail, tu sais.

> Je sais, dit Hitomi. J'ai un petit frère.

> Heu… Mamoru, c'est cela ? Tu nous en avais parlé une fois.

Hitomi hocha la tête en souriant puis Mirana la félicita en la serrant dans ses bras. La jeune fille rentra ensuite au palais et, encore un peu étourdie par la nouvelle, elle bousculait des gens sans même les voir.

> Ha ! Hitomi, tu es…

Allen ne termina pas sa phrase, la jeune fille lui passa devant sans même la voir.

> Hé ! Hitomi !

Il posa une main sur son épaule et la jeune fille sursauta en se retournant.

> Oh ! Allen, dit-elle, soulagée. Tu m'as fichu la trouille.

> Tu étais dans les nuages ?

> Oui, dit Hitomi avec un sourire.

Le Chevalier regarda Hitomi en fronçant les sourcils. Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, il demanda :

> Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu es étrange…

> Étrange ? Moi ? Allons, Allen, je ne peux pas me sentir mieux !

Allen fronça de nouveau les sourcils puis Hitomi s'éloigna en chantonnant et il secoua la tête d'un air las avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Cependant, à Zaibacher, Folken marchait rapidement le long des sombres couloirs de la Citadelle Impériale de Zaibacher. Il était de fort mauvaise humeur. L'Empereur venait, une fois de plus, lui refuser audience.

> Quel vieux schnoque ! s'exclama-t-il rageusement en pénétrant dans le spacieux appartement qu'il partageait avec Dilandau depuis leur retour en terre Zaibach.

Entendant son colocataire entrer en pestant, Dilandau leva les yeux de ce qu'il lisait et il regarda Folken se diriger vers un placard, y prendre une bouteille de vin et un verre et se laisser tomber sur la chaise en face de lui.

> Alors ?

> Il a encore refusé ! dit Folken en posant brutalement la bouteille sur la table de fer.

Le métal sonna comme pour protester puis Folken soupira et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise en renversant sa tête en arrière.

> Deux semaines, dit-il en se redressant. Ca fait deux semaines que j'essaie de lui parler mais il refuse à chaque fois !

> Calme-toi, dit Dilandau. Il ne sert à rien de s'énerver, tu le sais très bien. Il va bien finir par en avoir assez de te voir chaque matin devant sa porte.

Folken regarda le jeune soldat puis il dit :

> Comment est-ce que tu fais pour rester aussi calme ?

Dilandau sourit, regarda son Général puis dit :

> Je pense à Hitomi, tout simplement, et au fait que je vais bientôt la retrouver.

Folken baissa soudain les yeux et Dilandau dit :

> Je sais ce que tu va encore me dire, Folken.

> Oui…

> Tu n'avais pas à l'approcher, tu le savais, dit Dilandau. Tu n'avais pas à la toucher et encore moins à vouloir la forcer. Je t'en ai voulu à mort et si elle n'avait pas été là, je t'aurais tué, l'autre jour. Cependant, comme je ne cesse de te le répéter, je te pardonne ton acte parce que tu ne lui as rien fait mis à part une belle peur.

> Il n'empêche que je n'en suis pas fier, dit Folken.

Dilandau avança la main, la posa sur celle de son ami de toujours en disant :

> Tu es pardonné, Folken, et je suis certain qu'Hitomi t'a, elle aussi, pardonné. Tu as réagi comme tout homme de Zaibacher l'aurait fait. Moi aussi j'aurais peut-être réagi comme ça. Tu me connais, je suis impulsif et en général je réfléchis après avoir fauté. Je dois tenir ça de toi.

> Dilandau, dit Folken en fronçant les sourcils. Tu parle de moi comme si j'étais ton père…

Dilandau ramena sa main près de lui et dit :

> Je sais que tu n'es pas mon père, Folken. Mais tu es l'homme qui m'a élevé. Adelphoss m'a confié à toi il y a dix ans et tu as fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. C'est du pareil au même.

Folken eut un petit sourire puis il soupira et dit :

> Tout cela ne résout pas notre problème. Il faut à tous prix que je parle avec l'Empereur et que je lui dise que nous quittons son service. Il a déjà accepté de rapatrier Biwan, pourquoi est-ce qu'il refuse de me recevoir ?

> Je ne sais pas, dit Dilandau en haussant les épaules. Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant que nous avons décidé de partir, il le faut, quitte à ce que nous désertions.

> Pour voir notre tête mise à prix ? Non, merci, dit Folken. Si nous quittons Zaibacher, ce sera par la grande porte, compris ? Je veux vivre avec mon frère en paix, sans avoir constamment peur de sortir.

Dilandau parut soudain embarrassé et il hocha la tête, comme un enfant prit en faute.

> Excuses-moi, dit alors Folken. Je ne voulais pas que tu crois avoir dit une énormité.

Dilandau secoua la tête pour montrer qu'il n'était pas vexé puis Folken lui souhaita bonne nuit et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

> Le lendemain, Folken décida de refaire une tentative pour parler à l'Empereur.

Décidé à ne pas lâcher le morceau, il se rendait chez l'Empereur à chaque fois qu'il en avait le temps et, comme par miracle, ce jour-là, Dornkirk le convia à une audience, certes courte, mais une audience tout de même.

> Votre Majesté, dit Folken, incliné devant le vieil homme.

> Folken, dit l'Empereur. Tu sais que je ne suis pas content du tout de ta garnison?

> Je le sais, votre Majesté, dit Folken en baissant un peu plus la tête. J'ai fauté, j'en suis conscient, mais l'audience que je vous demande n'a rien à voir avec ma garnison.

> Ha ?

Folken se redressa et leva la tête pour apercevoir le vieil homme qui régnait depuis près d'une centaine d'années sur Zaibacher, ne cessant de créer et développer de nouvelles technologies.

> De quoi veux-tu me parler, Folken ? demanda l'Empereur.

> Je suis venu vous remettre ma démission ainsi que celle de l'un de mes hommes, dit Folken en s'efforçant de rester calme.

> Ta démission ? Ha ! Laisse-moi rire ! Et pourquoi donc veux-tu soudain me quitter ? Moi qui t'ai tout donné ?

Folken haussa un sourcil, d'un air de dire « c'est vite dit… » puis il dit :

> Il y a deux semaines, votre Altesse, j'ai retrouvé un membre de ma famille, mon petit frère. Il y a dix ans de cela, je l'ai abandonné alors qu'il n'avait que cinq années et, à présent, il m'a demandé de revenir chez nous avec lui. Pendant ces dix dernières années, il m'a cherché dans tous les Royaumes de la planète sans penser à Zaibacher. Vous saviez combien mon pays me manquait, au début que j'étais ici.

> Oui, dit l'Empereur. Je m'en souviens parfaitement, exactement comme je me souviens de ce que je t'ai donné, Folken. Dois-je te faire un récapitulatif ?

> Inutile, votre Majesté, dit Folken en baissant la tête. Je sais combien je vous dois, à commencer par ma propre vie. En m'offrant ce bras de métal, vous m'avez redonné la vie, en quelque sorte. Vous m'avez donné un travail, de quoi m'occuper quand j'ai grandi. Croyez-moi, je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissant, mais à présent, mon peuple me manque et je souhaite rattraper les années perdues en m'occupant de mon petit frère.

Dornkirk garda le silence après la tirade de Folken et celui-ci comprit qu'il réfléchissait. Tout à coup, il demanda :

> Tu m'as dit que tu demandais la démission d'un de tes hommes ? Lequel ?

> Dilandau Albatou, répondit Folken.

> Vraiment ? dit l'Empereur. A-t-il un motif particulier ou est-ce juste pour le garder près de toi ?

Folken songea à Hitomi, puis il se souvint de la fascination quasi maladive de l'Empereur pour la Fille de la Lune des Illusions et il préféra passer sous silence la relation entre le soldat et la jeune fille.

> Tu ne réponds pas ? Peu importe, dit l'Empereur. Le seul problème est que Dilandau ne m'appartient pas. Il est sous le commandement du Général Adelphoss et c'est avec lui que tu dois voir pour pouvoir l'emmener avec toi.

> Et en ce qui me concerne, votre Altesse ? demanda Folken.

> Bien que cela m'attriste fort, j'accepte ta démission, dit le vieil homme. Comme je sais que tu ne quittera pas Zaibacher sans ton ami Dilandau, je te laisse le temps que tu veux pour régler son cas. Cependant, je te mets en garde. Une fois hors de l'Empire, tu redeviens ce que tu étais avant que mes hommes ne te trouvent. Tu n'auras plus aucun privilège en tant que Général d'armée Zaibach, c'est bien compris ? Après ton départ, je nommerais un autre Général à la tête de Biwan et nous ne te connaîtrons plus.

> C'est entendu, votre Altesse, dit Folken en inclinant la tête, s'efforçant de ne pas bondir de joie.

Sur le chemin du retour, il arborait un sourire triomphant et Dilandau s'étonna de le voir de bonne humeur quand il entra dans l'appartement.

> Tu es de bien bonne humeur, dit-il en regardant le jeune homme approcher.

> J'ai de quoi, dit Folken en s'asseyant. L'empereur a enfin accepté de me recevoir et, en plus, il a accepté ma démission.

Dilandau sourit en hochant la tête puis il dit :

> C'est bien ça. On va pouvoir aller en Astria à présent…

Folken perdit son sourire et dit :

> Hem, en fait, Astria nous attendra encore un peu…

> Ha ? Et pourquoi donc ? Tu viens de dire que…

> Oui, dit Folken. Mais l'Empereur à acceptée _ma_ démission.

> Pas la mienne ? Et pourquoi donc ?

> Parce que ça ne relève pas de lui, dit Folken en croisant les bras sur la table.

Dilandau parut réfléchir un instant puis il soupira et dit :

> Adelphoss…

> Oui, répondit Folken. Contrairement à toi, moi j'appartenais à Dornkirk. Toi, tu appartiens à Adelphoss et c'est avec lui que je dois voir pour t'emmener avec moi.

> Il ne voudra jamais, dit Dilandau. Je lui suis bien trop précieux ! Une machine à tuer, voilà ce que je suis à ses yeux ! Cependant, j'en ai assez de tuer et de briser la vie des gens. Il y a peu de temps, je me régalais quand je passais le fil de mon épée sur une gorge mais à présent, cela m'écœure… Hitomi m'a fait comprendre que tuer ne sert à rien si ce n'est à semer le chagrin et le malheur.

Il marqua une pause puis ajouta :

> Durant les deux semaines qu'elle a passé avec moi, elle m'a clairement fait comprendre que si je voulais avoir ses faveurs, je devais me montrer gentil avec elle et ne pas la frapper.

Folken plissa un peu les yeux puis il dit :

> Tu m'as donc menti durant tout ce temps en m'affirmant que tu la corrigeais ? Je ne te félicite pas.

Dilandau baissa les yeux puis il dit :

> Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle le soir-même où je l'ai ramenée.

Il eut un sourire puis il reprit :

> Elle m'a tenu tête dès le début. Il me semble que je l'ai giflé une ou deux fois mais elle n'a quasiment jamais montré de peur envers moi. Au contraire, elle était gentille avec moi. Tu te souviens, je m'étais blessé à la hanche, il y a de cela plusieurs lunes ?

> Je m'en souviens, dit Folken en hochant la tête. Tu avais reçu un fameux coup dans le cockpit de ton Alseides… Je n'étais pas content, d'ailleurs.

> Oui, approuva Dilandau. Et bien elle a tout de suite vu que je souffrais. Je ne voulais pas le montrer, mais elle l'a vu et elle m'a soigné. Elle m'a replacé la partie de ma hanche qui était déplacée et à présent je ne souffre presque plus. Elle n'a jamais rechigné à me toucher, au contraire. Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour qu'elle vienne se fourrer dans mes bras.

> C'est fille est une énigme, dit Folken en regardant par la haute fenêtre qui donnait sur la ville, à environ quatre-vingts mètres plus bas. Cependant, je la terrorisais, je le voyais bien dans ses yeux. Pourtant, je suis quelqu'un de placide, qui ne s'énerve pas facilement.

> Certes, dit Dilandau. Mais tu réagis souvent avant de réfléchir.

Folken hocha la tête puis la conversation revint sur Adelphoss et les deux jeunes hommes cherchèrent comment, d'une, approcher le Général de l'armée sous laquelle Folken et Dilandau servaient, et de deux, comment lui demander de libérer Dilandau de son serment.

Quelques jours passèrent, six précisément, et Folken renta chez lui ce soir-là, épuisé.

Comme avec Dornkirk, il faisait le pied de grue tous les matins devant les appartements du Général Adelphoss mais celui-ci refusait de lui parler.

> J'en ai marre !

> Folken, dit Dilandau sur un ton de reproche. Pas la peine de hurler comme ça…

> Peut-être, mais j'en ai assez, dit Folken sur un ton boudeur en croisant les bras. Ca fait six jours que je tente de lui parler mais je me fais renvoyer à chaque fois. Je suis maudit ou quoi ?

> Peut-être, dit Dilandau en apportant un plat de nourriture pour son ami qui rentrait bien après l'heure du dîner.

> Merci, dit Folken en regardant son assiette.

> Courage, dit Dilandau en enserrant soudain ses bras autour du cou de son ami.

Il s'était glissé derrière l'ancien général et l'enlaçait et posant sa tête sur la massive épaule droite.

> On va y arriver. Il ne faut pas désespérer. Tu as attendu deux semaines avant de parler à Dornkirk…

> Oui, dit Folken en caressant distraitement les bras du jeune homme. Mais j'aimerais que tout cela aille plus vite, ne serait-ce pour que tu retrouve Hitomi.

Dilandau se redressa en lâchant le jeune homme puis il s'assit en face de lui et dit :

> Tu sais, je pense à elle si souvent que j'arrive parfois à me convaincre qu'elle est encore avec moi. Mais elle n'est pas là, elle est retournée en Astria avec les deux autres.

Folken avança la main en travers de la table, prit le poignet de son ami en disant :

> Ne t'en fait pas, je vais y arriver. Tu viens de me dire qu'il ne fallait pas désespérer.

Dilandau sourit en hochant la tête puis il signala qu'il partait faire un tour en ville et Folken put dîner tranquillement en réfléchissant à son « attaque » du lendemain.

Cependant, en Astria, Allen s'était vu accordés quelques jours de vacances et il avait emmené tout son monde dans la villa Shézar. Inutile qu'il y aille seul en laissant Van, Hitomi et Merle au palais.

> Bonjour ! dit Merle à Hitomi en lui sautant au cou. Bien dormi ?

> Ca va, dit la jeune fille.

> Tu es toute pâle, tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda Merle en reculant.

> Ne t'en fait pas, Mirana dit que c'est normal… dit Hitomi.

Et elle s'éloigna en direction de la salle à manger pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

> Mirana dit que c'est normal ? s'étonna la petite chatte à voix basse. Mais quoi donc ?

Allen apparu au même moment, venant de dehors et Merle l'apostropha :

> Allen !

> Bonjour, Merle, dit le Chevalier. Enfin levée ? Et Hitomi ?

> Dans la salle à manger, dit la jeune chatte. Tu as deux minutes ?

> Je suis en vacances, Merle, dit Allen avec un sourire. Je peux te consacrer ma journée toute entière si tu veux. Au fait, que veux-tu ?

> Te parler d'Hitomi.

> Ha, dit Allen en perdant son sourire. Et pourquoi donc ?

Merle jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte fermée de la salle à manger puis elle fit par de son étonnement et son inquiétude par rapport à la jeune Terrienne.

> C'est vrai que depuis une semaine, je la trouve bizarre, dit Allen. Mais tu sais, elle a toujours été un peu mystérieuse pour nous. Elle ne vient pas du même monde que nous…

> Oui, d'accord, dit Merle. Mais on dirait qu'elle nous cache quelque chose.

> Ha ? Et à quoi pense-tu ?

Merle haussa les épaules puis elle dit :

> J'ai l'impression que ça a un rapport avec sa détention à Zaibacher.

> Donc avec Dilandau, dit Allen en croisant les bras.

> Pourquoi seulement lui ?

> Mirana m'a dit qu'elle avait passé la plupart de son temps avec lui, répondit Allen.

Merle fronça les sourcils en disant :

> Mon sixième sens de chat ne se trompe jamais, Allen. Je suis certaine qu'elle nous cache quelque chose. Que ça ait ou non un rapport avec Dilandau, peut m'importe.

Allen hocha la tête puis Merle le quitta, signalant qu'elle allait essayer de faire parler la jeune fille.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'Allen et Van s'occupaient de leurs machines respectives, afin qu'elles soient en état de fonctionner si un éventuel combat s'annonçait. Van, du haut d'Escaflowne, interpella le Chevalier :

> Allen !

> Oui ?

> Tu as vu Hitomi aujourd'hui ?

> Non, dit Allen en sortant de son Guymelef.

Il regarda vers le haut d'Escaflowne et Van dit :

> Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'elle se conduit de façon étrange depuis quelques jours ? Cela fait à présent trois semaines que nous sommes rentrés et…

> Van, dit Allen.

Il grimpa agilement sur l'épaule de son Guymelef, fit mine de vérifier les attaches de la cape bleue puis ajouta:

> Elle est amoureuse, Van.

Van fit un étrange bruit avec son nez puis il croisa les bras et dit :

> Comment peux-tu être aussi serein ? Tu es amoureux d'elle aussi, non ?

> Oui mais…

> Mais ?

> Non rien, dit Allen avec un petit sourire.

Il regarda Van une seconde puis dit :

> Oh ! Et puis, je peux bien te le dire.

> Quoi donc ?

> La semaine dernière, j'ai parlé avec Hitomi. Je lui ai avoué ce que je ressentais pour elle et j'ai prit la décision de ne plus jamais être blessé par une femme.

Van fronça les sourcils et Allen dit :

> A partir de maintenant, Allen Shézar laisse tomber les femmes. Quand Marlène est morte, j'ai cru mourir. Après, j'ai rencontré Hitomi et voilà qu'à présent, elle s'en va, elle aussi. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir le cœur brisé à cause d'une femme.

> Et que vas-tu faire alors ?

Allen leva les yeux sur Van et soudain, celui-ci eut un sursaut de surprise.

> Attends, Allen, dit-il en réajustant sa stabilité menacée sur l'épaule de sa machine. Est-ce que je dois comprendre que…

> Que ?

> Allen, dit Van sur un ton de reproche. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que tu songe à faire ?

> Crois-moi, Van, j'y ai parfaitement réfléchi, dit Allen.

Il s'assit sur l'épaule du Shérazade et ajouta :

> C'est le meilleur moyen. J'ai trop souffert quand Marlène est morte. J'en souffre encore à chaque fois que je vois Mirana. Maintenant, je souffre d'avoir perdu Hitomi et je ne suis pas près de guérir. Étant aussi amoureuse de Dilandau qu'elle l'est, elle va sûrement rester sur Gaïa avec lui et je souffrirais à chaque fois que je la verrais.

> Et tu crois qu'en fréquentant des personnes comme toi tu souffriras moins ? demanda Van.

> J'en suis certain, dit Allen d'une voix ferme. Et puis, qu'y a-t-il de mal à changer ?

> Rien du tout, dit Van. Mais c'est un gros changement et les gens qui t'entourent, à commencer par Hitomi va avoir du mal à s'y faire.

> Elle s'y fera, comme vous tous, dit Allen.

Van ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Allen le devança :

> Écoute, Van. Les raisons qui me poussent à virer de bord sont tout à fait claires et je ne suis pas disposé à revenir sur ma décision. J'ai subit deux gros échecs dans ma vie dont je ne me remettrais certainement jamais. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre cela.

Van hocha la tête puis il dit :

> Très bien. J'accepte ta décision, Allen, mais ne vient pas dire que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu.

Allen hocha la tête puis il se laissa glisser au sol et Van secoua la tête en signe d'impuissance. De toute façon, avait-il vraiment son mot à dire ? Allen est plus âgé que lui, plus sage… il a une expérience de la vie bien plus importante que la sienne.

> Mais quand même, dit Van à voix basse. Devenir gay du jour au lendemain est un grand changement…


	5. Chapter 5

Merci encore à toi, LTI, t'es fidèle et je t'en remercie !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

> Quoi ? Tu as dit quoi, Allen ?

Merle, Hitomi et Mirana s'étaient écriées en même temps, et Van et Allen avaient sursauté en reculant d'un pas.

> Pas la peine de crier ainsi, dit le Chevalier en levant les mains. Ce n'est pas si terrible.

> Non, d'accord, concéda Mirana en recouvrant son calme. Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu nous dis ?

Hitomi, assise à côté de Mirana, avait durement encaissé la nouvelle et elle était un peu choquée.

> Hitomi, dit Van. Ca va ?

> C'est un grand choc, dit la jeune fille en regardant Allen. Cependant, tes raisons sont parfaitement compréhensibles.

> Je suis soulagé que tu l'accepte si facilement, dit Allen en souriant à la jeune fille assise en face de lui. J'avais pensé que tu aurais été la première à me dénigrer.

> Avons-nous le choix ? demanda Merle.

> Je crains que non, dit Allen. Cependant, je ne changerais guère, je vous le promets.

> Personnellement, cela ne me choque pas vraiment, dit Hitomi. C'est simplement que sur la Terre, les hommes qui aiment les hommes ne sont guère tolérés.

> Vraiment ? dit Mirana, soudain intéressé. Pourquoi donc ?

> Je ne sais pas, avoua Hitomi en haussant les épaules. A vrai dire, je ne me suis encore jamais penchée sur la question. Les hommes sont parfois de véritables arcanes.

Allen sourit puis il remballa son sourire en regardant Hitomi baisser les yeux et poser une main sur son ventre, au niveau de son estomac. La jeune fille soupira puis revint à la conversation.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se promit d'en parler à Merle un peu plus tard et tous allèrent dîner.

Le lendemain, Hitomi se leva d'un bond et fonça dans la petite pièce qui servait de pièce d'eau. Quand elle en ressortit, elle s'appuya contre un meuble et son regard rencontra celui de son reflet dans la psyché.

> Mon dieu que tu es pâle, se dit-elle à elle-même.

Soupirant, Hitomi souffla un peu puis elle s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle rencontra Allen en chemin et lui offrit un grand sourire comme bonjour.

> Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, dit-il en souriant.

> Je le suis, répondit Hitomi avec un sourire encore plus large.

Allen lui rendit son sourire puis il dit :

> Tu sais, je suis content que tu ne m'en veuille pas.

> Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? demanda la jeune fille. Tu es adulte, tu es maître de ta vie, Allen.

> Je sais, dit le Chevalier en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. Mais je t'annonce que je change de camp sentimentalement parlant quelques jours après t'avoir avoué ce que je ressentais pour toi.

> Il est vrai que j'en suis un peu bouleversée, dit Hitomi en regardant le sol distraitement. Mais, même si je garde pour toi des sentiments que j'aurais toujours, à présent, il est temps de tourner la page et de commencer un nouveau chapitre. Tu as décidé de ne fréquenter que des hommes à partir de maintenant. Libre à toi de le faire. Moi, je ne t'en voudrais jamais, tant que je reste près de toi. Je t'ai aimé, je l'avoue, ajouta-t-elle. Je t'ai aimé et peut-être t'aimes-je encore, mais désormais, Dilandau occupe mon cœur et je pense, pour un bon moment.

Elle sourit au Chevalier qui avança la main et lui caressa la joue.

> Il fut un temps où j'aurais tué tous les hommes qui auraient eut l'audace de s'approcher de toi de trop près, dit-il. Mais maintenant, quand je te vois aussi radieuse, je me dis que finalement, tu n'étais peut-être pas celle qu'il me fallait.

> Allen, dit Hitomi en prenant la main du Chevalier dans la sienne. Tu va me déprimer si tu continue à parler ainsi.

> Loin de moi cette idée ! dit Allen avec un sourire. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais briser le nuage rose sur lequel tu semble flotter depuis une semaine.

Hitomi sourit puis elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, déposa un léger baiser sur la joue du jeune homme avant de partir en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Allen resta dans le hall à la regarder s'éloigner en chantonnant puis il rejoignit Van dans la cour pour relever le défi lancé par le jeune Roi la veille.

Cependant, en terre Zaibach, Folken ruminait, pour changer. Ce matin-là, il avait espéré pouvoir enfin parler avec le Général Adelphoss mais quand il était arrivé devant ses appartements, il avait appris que l'homme était partit visiter quelques-unes de ses Forteresses en vol stationnaire au-dessus de la capitale.

L'ancien général de Biwan rejoignit Dilandau en salle d'entraînement et il se livra à un duel au sabre contre le soldat. Malgré sa haine contre le Général Adelphoss, il perdit le combat et Dilandau sauta presque de joie. Rares étaient les fois où il parvenait à remporter un duel engagé contre Folken.

> Tu as perdu, dit Dilandau alors qu'ils retournaient chez eux.

> Ca va, dit Folken en bougonnant. Tu me le répète depuis au moins dix minutes.

> Je sais, dit le soldat, un poil taquin. Mais c'est tellement rare quand je gagne contre toi que j'ai bien le droit de me vanter un peu, non ?

Folken grogna quelque chose en croisant les bras et Dilandau entra dans leur spacieux appartement.

> Ha… dit Dilandau en s'arrêtant. Heu… Folken ?

Le concerné heurta Dilandau et releva la tête.

> Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Il vit alors le Général Adelphoss en personne devant eux, entouré de deux des gardes de Zaibach, reconnaissables à leur hideuse armure grise.

> Général Adelphoss ? bafouilla l'ancien général de Biwan. Mais que faites-vous ici ?

Folken baissa les yeux sur Dilandau qui avait posé genou en terre et Adelphoss dit :

> On m'a fait savoir que, depuis quelques jours, vous voulez à tous prix me parler, Folken. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas mauvaise volonté de ma part. Je suis simplement débordé de travail et je ne suis guère à la Citadelle.

Folken hocha la tête d'un air entendu et il ne le releva pas le sarcasme qu'il avait perçu. Il savait parfaitement que le « travail » dont débordait l'homme était à cause de lui et de sa démission. En effet, il fallait à présent trouver un nouveau Général pour Biwan et ce n'était pas mince affaire car il fallait un homme de la trempe de Folken pour diriger Biwan, la plus grande des Forteresses Volantes de Zaibacher.

> J'ai parlé avec l'Empereur, il y a quelques minutes, dit Adelphoss.

Il se leva du fauteuil qu'il avait occupé en attendant Folken et Dilandau, puis il ajouta :

> Je suis attristé par votre soudaine envie de quitter Zaibacher, mais l'empereur ayant accepté votre démission, je ne peux que la suivre. Cependant, en ce qui concerne Dilandau, ci-présent, j'ai quelques réticences à le laisser partir.

Dilandau se raidit légèrement, releva la tête et Adelphoss ajouta :

> Je connais parfaitement les liens qui vous unissent à lui, Folken, mais comme vous le savez, Dilandau est un très bon avantage pour mes troupes. Il est passionné, très bon sabreur et c'est aussi un pilote hors paire.

Il marqua une pause, se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans une intense réflexion puis il ajouta :

> Malheureusement, je suis dans l'obligation de refuser sa démission.

> Pourquoi ? demandèrent Folken et Dilandau d'une même voix.

Adelphoss les regarda alternativement et il dit :

> Folken, vous avez été Sorcier, non ?

> Exactement, répondit Folken.

> Avez-vous travaillé sur le dossier numéro 706 ?

> Étant spécialisé en chimie et biologie, j'y ai eut accès, en effet, dit Folken. Mais je ne vois pas…

> L'expérience que vous tentiez de faire sur ces embryons humains a réussi, Folken, dit Adelphoss. Cependant, vous et vos collègues n'en êtes pas les responsables.

> Il me semble savoir que vous aviez projeté de créer un enfant à partir d'embryons génétiquement modifiés… dit Folken.

> Oui, dit Adelphoss. Et nous avons réussi à fabriquer cet enfant, ou plutôt devrais-je dire _ces_ enfants. L'un d'eux vous a même été confié.

Folken suivit soudain le regard d'Adelphoss qui se posa sur Dilandau. Celui-ci se figea et Folken ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

> Non… Ne me dites pas que Dilandau est un de ces enfants ? dit l'ancien général, sous le choc.

> Si, dit Adelphoss.

> Mais cela ne se peux pas, quand il m'a été confié, il avait cinq ans !

> Les enfants issus de cette expérience ont grandi bien plus vite que les enfants normaux, dit un homme en sortant de l'ombre.

> Kazec… grogna Folken en reconnaissant le Sorcier devant lui. Tu n'es pas mort ?

Le dénommé Kazec se renfrogna et Adelphoss cru bon intervenir avant que les deux hommes ne s'écharpent.

> Folken, je pense que vous souvenez du Sorcier Kazec, dit-il. Vous avez tous les deux travaillé sur le dossier 709.

> Je m'en souviens, dit Folken.

> Quand vous avez été nommé Général de Biwan, reprit Adelphoss. Lui, a continué de travailler sur cette expérience. Malheureusement, celle dont vous vous occupiez a échoué. Kazec a ensuite été envoyé sur une autre de ces expériences, la 706, qui, elle, a réussi. De là, six enfants ont été crées, dont Dilandau.

Il fit signe à Kazec de continuer et Folken, ainsi que Dilandau, écoutèrent attentivement les explications de l'homme.

Folken savait déjà que les embryons qui avaient étés génétiquement modifiés avaient étés prélevés sur des femmes. Cependant, ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que certains de ces embryons avaient étés prélevés sur de petites filles enlevées dans les autres royaumes. Il ne s'en formalisa guère, les pratiques de ce genre étant monnaie courante à Zaibacher. Cependant, quand Kazec dévoila que les embryons modifiés avaient étés réimplantés dans leurs propriétaires originels, il commença à se poser des questions.

> La petite fille qui a donné une partie d'elle pour créer Dilandau est toujours vivante, dit Kazec, impassible. Elle s'appelle Séréna.

> Et où est-elle ? demanda Folken.

> À côté de toi, mon cher, répondit Kazec avec un sourire suffisant.

Folken fronça les sourcils, baissa les yeux sur Dilandau et Kazec dit :

> Ce que nous n'avions pas prévu quand nous avons réimplanté les embryons dans leurs propriétaires originels, c'est que les embryons en questions prennent le dessus sur la personnalité de l'enfant ou de la femme génitrice. Certains embryons étaient féminins donc il n'y a pas eut beaucoup de changement pour les corps récepteurs. Cependant, vingt-cinq pour cent des embryons étaient des mâles et le résultat quelques semaines plus tard a été un changement total de la personnalité et du physique des Récepteurs. L'embryon implanté en Séréna était un mâle et, quelques semaines plus tard, il a transformé le corps de la petite en celui d'un garçon que nous avons nommé Dilandau Albatou.

> Si j'ai bien tout compris, dit Folken. L'enfant que vous m'avez donné à élever est une fille ?

> Oui et non, dit Adelphoss. Dilandau est bien un garçon, mais il a encore en lui l'esprit de la petite qui a servit de souche à sa création.

Folken regarda Dilandau. Sous le coup de la nouvelle, il était à présent assit en tailleur sur le sol, le regard fixé devant lui. Soudain, il regarda Adelphoss, puis Kazec, et il dit :

> Vous êtes entrain de dire que moi, Dilandau Albatou, j'aurais en moi l'esprit d'une autre personne ? D'une femme en plus ? J'ai du mal à vous croire.

> Et pourtant c'est la vérité, dit Kazec. Nous avons constaté que, en grandissant, les embryons mâles présentaient pas mal de traits de caractères de leur hôte féminin. Certains plus que d'autres. Cela comprenait généralement une attirance un peu exagérée pour les autres membres du sexe mâle.

> Ce n'est pas mon cas, dit Dilandau.

> En effet, dit Adelphoss. Cependant, si tu te regarde bien, tu vois que, malgré les entraînements, ton corps reste frêle. Tu n'es pas très grand pour un homme mais tu es plus grand que n'importe quelle femme. A ton âge, Folken faisait déjà une tête de plus que toi.

Dilandau leva les yeux sur Folken puis il se leva et dit :

> Quoiqu'il en soit, la soi-disant femme que j'ai à l'intérieur de moi ne s'est encore jamais manifestée, si ?

> Non, pas à mon souvenir, dit Adelphoss. Folken ? Vous avez passé la plus grande partie de sa vie avec lui…

> Non, dit Folken en secouant la tête. Je ne me souviens pas qu'il ait fait ou dit une chose quelconque qui aurait eut trait avec l'esprit de la petite Séréna. Cependant, certaines de ses manières trahissaient parfois un côté féminin plus prononcé que chez les autres hommes, mais j'ai toujours mis cela sur le compte de la jeunesse puisqu'il n'a jamais recommencé.

Adelphoss hocha la tête puis il se tourna vers Kazec et demanda :

> Sorcier Kazec, vous avez comme moi eut vent de la démission de votre collègue, non ?

> Oui, dit Kazec avec un regard pour Folken.

> Vous savez donc qu'il désire emmener Dilandau avec lui, reprit Adelphoss.

> Je le sais aussi, répondit Kazec. Et, mon Général, je suis comme vous, assez réticent quant à le laisser partir. Comme vous le savez, ceux qui quittent notre patrie, volontairement ou non, sont ensuite considérés comme morts. Pour Folken, cela ne pose aucun problème. Il est libre de partir s'il le désire, il n'est pas Zaibach après tout. Le cas de Dilandau me préoccupe un peu plus étant donné qu'il est le résultat d'une expérience qui, bien que réussie, comporte toujours des risques de défaillance. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais refusé qu'il parte mais c'est vous qui décidez, mon Général.

> Merci Kazec, dit Adelphoss avec un signe de tête.

L'homme se tourna ensuite vers Folken et Dilandau. Il les considéra un instant puis il dit :

> Folken, je sais que vous ne partirez pas d'ici sans Dilandau.

> En effet, dit Folken.

> Comme je suppose que vous ne nous direz pas où vous irez une fois hors du territoire Zaibach, je reste réticent à votre demande.

> Je ne suis guère pressé, dit Folken. Je suis près à vous laisser quelques jours, quatre tout au plus, pour me donner votre réponse. Il y a quelque part, je ne vous dirais pas où, une personne chère à mon cœur qui m'attend. Je désire ne pas le faire attendre trop longtemps, si vous comprenez.

> Je comprends parfaitement, dit Adelphoss. Il est aimable de votre part de nous laisser un délai mais je viens de prendre ma décision.

Il regarda Dilandau et ajouta :

> Si, après ce que tu viens d'entendre, Dilandau, tu veux toujours suivre Folken, je te laisse partir avec lui. Cependant, comme tu viens de l'apprendre, il risque d'y avoir des rechutes concernant ta création mais Folken était un bon Sorcier, il saura sûrement remédier à cela.

Folken ferma les yeux et soupira intérieurement.

> Je vous remercie, mon Général, dit-il en baissant la tête. Je suis parfaitement conscient que vous perdez là votre meilleure carte mais Dilandau est un peu comme mon fils, je l'ai élevé, et je ne conçois pas de vivre loin de lui.

Adelphoss hocha la tête puis il dit :

> L'Empereur m'a fait savoir qu'il vous laisse à présent deux jours pour rassembler vos affaires et quitter le territoire. Il m'a également fait savoir qu'il autorisait Dilandau à partir avec son Alseides s'il le désire. Ayant été construit spécialement pour lui et étant le seul à pouvoir le maîtriser, il nous serait inutile de le garder ici alors qu'aucun autre soldat ne peut le piloter.

> Je vous remercie, mon Général, dit Dilandau en baissant la tête.

Il était toujours assit sur le sol et Adelphoss hocha de nouveau la tête avant de quitter les deux hommes, suivit des deux soldats et de Kazec.

Par politesse, Folken raccompagna les quatre hommes dans le couloir et, avant de partir, Kazec lui glissa :

> J'imagine que tu te souviens que nous avons étés amis, dans le temps ?

Folken hocha la tête et le Sorcier ajouta :

> Laisse-moi donc te donner un conseil, Folken.

> Lequel ?

> Si un jour Dilandau se plaint de maux de tête plus violents qu'une migraine, il se peut que cela soit dû à Séréna. Mon conseil est qu'il ne faut surtout pas chercher à empêcher la petite de revenir si elle le désire. Tu connais pas mal de solutions à base de plantes ou chimiques, tu es un spécialiste là-dedans.

Folken hocha la tête et Kazec reprit :

> Il n'existe pas de solution chimique pour atténuer la douleur, mais peut-être qu'une plante fera l'affaire. Avec le temps, ils arriveront à vivre ensembles et peut-être même à s'alterner et à communiquer. Cependant, si Dilandau se trouve une compagne et décide de fonder une famille, il te faudra soit te débarrasser de la petite soit lui donner un corps afin qu'elle puisse vivre normalement. Je doute que la future compagne de Dilandau accepte de vivre avec un homme qui partage son corps avec une autre femme.

Folken hocha la tête d'un air entendu et Kazec ajouta :

> Je sais que je vais bafouer les habitudes de mon pays en te disant cela, mais nous avons étés amis par le passé. Je veux donc que tu saches que, lorsque que le jour où Séréna et Dilandau pourront s'alterner et communiquer, tu pourras me contacter pour que je t'aide à les séparer. A deux nous aurons plus de chance d'y arriver, même si je ne peux quitter le territoire pour l'instant.

Folken sourit légèrement puis il posa sa main de fer sur l'épaule du Sorcier en face de lui avant que celui ne s'en aille.

Quand Folken eut refermé la porte, il retourna auprès de Dilandau et le jeune homme lui sauta au cou en disant :

> Enfin ! Enfin nous allons partir et je vais retrouver Hitomi !

> Oui, dit Folken en le serrant contre lui. Moi je vais retrouver Van et ensemble nous allons reconstruire Fanélia.

> Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, dit Dilandau en reculant. J'aimerais vous aider. Après tout, je suis responsable de la destruction de ta patrie.

> Je ne puis décider de cela maintenant, Dilandau, dit Folken. C'est Van le Roi de Fanélia.

> Mais bientôt, ce sera toi, dit le soldat.

> Je ne sais pas, dit Folken en relâchant le garçon qui recula. Peut-être n'ais-je pas envie de devenir Roi. En restant aussi longtemps à Zaibacher, j'ai abandonné mon devoir de Prince Héritier et je ne sais pas si Van est près à me remettre sa couronne.

> Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est pas le moment d'en discuter, dit Dilandau. Nous n'avons que deux jours pour quitter ce pays.

> Oh ! Tu sais, nous n'avons pas grand chose, dit Folken. Quelques tenues, bibelots et c'est tout. Pour ma part, cela tiendra dans un sac.

> Moi aussi, dit Dilandau. Et puis, je suis autorisé à partir avec mon Alseides.

> C'est un grand honneur qu'ils te font là. Ils auraient pu le garder et le détruire.

Dilandau hocha la tête avec un petit sourire puis il dit :

> Au fait, je pense à un truc…

> Mhm ?

> Est-ce que tu pourrais faire en sorte que la cape d'invisibilité fonctionne même en mode vol ? demanda Dilandau. Nous n'allons pas traverser la moitié de la planète en étant visible, cela créerait un mouvement de panique chez les habitants de villes que nous survolerons.

> Tu as raison, dit Folken. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous occuper de cela pour l'instant. Les Zaibachs ont l'habitude de voir passer des Guymelefs au-dessus de leur tête. Nous nous arrêterons à la frontière et je m'occuperais de ce problème là-bas.

> Très bien, dit Dilandau. Cependant, il n'y a qu'une place dans un Alseides… et nous sommes deux…

> As-tu donc oublié de qui je descends ? demanda Folken avec un sourire.

> Hein ? Tu compte aller jusqu'à Pallas en utilisant tes ailes ? Mais tu va arriver épuisé ! s'exclama Dilandau.

> Je voyagerais sur l'épaule de ta machine la plupart du temps, dit Folken. Il y a assez de place entre l'armature de la cape et l'épaule pour qu'un homme de bonne taille puisse y tenir assit. Mais il se peut que je fasse une partie du voyage en me servant de mes ailes car je n'ai guère eut l'occasion de les utiliser ces dernières années.

> Je me souviens quand tu m'emmenais voler avec toi, la nuit, dit Dilandau, soudain rêveur. J'adorais ça, tu te souviens ?

Folken sourit puis il dit :

> Oui, je m'en souviens. La première fois, tu avais six ou sept ans, je crois et tu étais tétanisé. Mes ailes auraient du rester secrètes, pour toi comme tous les autres, mais tu les as vues alors que je m'apprêtais à aller faire un tour et que tu étais censé dormir.

Le teint de Dilandau vira au cramoisi puis il dit :

> Qu'est-ce que j'ai eut peur quand je t'ai vu debout sur le rebord du toi de la Citadelle, les bras écartés. Il faisait nuit noire, et la neige recouvrait tout mais toi, tu étais torse nu, en plein vent. Quand tu as déployé tes immenses ailes blanches, j'ai cru que je rêvais.

> C'est à ce moment que je t'ai entendu, dit Folken.

Dilandau, qui était allé s'asseoir sur le seul sofa de la pièce, se redressa et Folken s'assit derrière lui de façon à ce que le soldat puisse s'appuyer sur le jeune homme.

Folken enlaça Dilandau appuyé dos à lui et il ajouta :

> Tu as cru que j'allais te punir mais j'étais trop gentil à l'époque et je t'ai emmené voler avec moi. Et puis après, tu revenais me voir le soir pour que je t'emmène voler encore.

> Je viens de me rendre compte que ça m'a manqué, dit soudain Dilandau dans un soupir.

Folken ajusta ses bras autour de Dilandau puis il dit :

> Si tu veux, cette nuit, nous irons sur le toit de la Citadelle.

> Voler ? questionna Dilandau en se tordant le coup pour voir Folken.

> Non, répondit celui-ci. Cela fait six ou sept ans que je n'ai plus volé et j'aurais peur qu'une de mes ailes ne lâche et nous précipite tous les deux dans le vide. Pour ce soir, je vais me contenter de les déplier et de les étendre. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de le faire.

> Et ton frère, comme fait-il, lui ?

> Je ne sais pas, dit Folken. Cependant, je me souviens que ma mère se promenait toujours dans les couloirs du palais en portant ses ailes visibles. J'étais fier de ma mère, ajouta-t-il, soudain nostalgique. Elle avait l'air d'un ange avec ses ailes blanches comme la neige.

> Toi aussi, dit Dilandau. Mais toi, tu es _mon_ ange !

Folken sourit, resserra sa prise, puis, tout à coup, il repoussa Dilandau, se leva et dit :

> Aller, il faut nous activer à ranger nos affaires. Si nous arrivons à tout faire aujourd'hui, nous partirons tôt demain matin.

> Il est inutile que nous fassions nos adieux, dit Dilandau. Le Général Adelphoss nous a bien fait comprendre que nous étions morts pour eux.

Folken hocha la tête puis Dilandau se leva et chacun se rendit dans sa chambre pour rassembler ses maigres possessions.

> Le soir-même, les deux jeunes hommes avaient déposé sur la table de leur appartement leurs deux sacs. Ils étaient petits, léger et ne contenaient pas grand chose hormis des tenues de rechanges.

> Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Dilandau alors qu'ils finissaient de dîner.

> Je ne sais pas, répondit Folken. Tard, sûrement.

> Tu sais, Hitomi a une sorte de bracelet pour savoir l'heure, dit Dilandau. Elle appelle ça une montre. Elle m'a dit qu'avec ça, elle pouvait savoir l'heure de jour comme de nuit.

> La journée, nous savons aussi quelle heure il est rien qu'en regardant le soleil, objecta Folken. Quant à la nuit, qui a besoin de savoir l'heure ? Nous dormons, la nuit.

Dilandau hocha la tête. Il n'était pas vexé, il savait que Folken était imperméable aux nouvelles idées et qu'il avait du mal à accepter de nouveau concepts s'il n'en voyait pas l'utilité.

« D'un côté, il a raison. » songea Dilandau en le regardant empiler la vaisselle en vue de la faire plus tard. « Qui voudrait savoir l'heure qu'il est en pleine nuit ? Mais Hitomi semble y tenir à son bracelet. Elle n'a passé cessé d'y jeter des coups d'œil de tout le temps qu'elle a passé sur Biwan. »

Il soupira, se leva et aida Folken à rassembler les restes de leur dîner avant que tous deux ne quittent leur appartement pour se rendre sur le toit de la Citadelle.

Cela fait des années que je ne suis pas revenu ici, dit Folken en tenant la lourde porte pour permettre à Dilandau de sortir.

> Quel vent ! s'exclama le soldat en croisant les bras sous sa cape.

> Toujours, dit Folken. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, il y a toujours eut beaucoup de vent ici.

Dilandau entendit la porte se refermer et il se tourna vers Folken. Celui-ci avait posé son manteau sur la balustrade de fer qui longeait un escalier descendant les profondeurs du bâtiment et il était entrain détacher les fines attaches qui fermaient sa tunique.

D'un geste, il se retrouva torse nu, et Dilandau sourit légèrement.

> Tu ne crains donc pas le froid ? demanda-t-il.

> À peine, répondit Folken. Mais je ne vais tout de même pas me risquer à sortir torse nu en plein hiver dans un vent pareil. Je ne suis pas fou.

Cette remarque fit sourire Dilandau puis Folken croisa les bras, enroula ses épaules vers l'avant, et ses immenses ailes blanches se déplièrent lentement.

Dilandau remarqua alors que son ami fronçait les sourcils, comme sous la douleur et il demanda :

> Tout va bien ?

> Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Folken en se redressant.

Il replia ses ailes dans son dos et ajouta :

> Elles sont juste un peu rouillées.

Dilandau sourit puis Folken releva les immenses extensions de ses épaules presque à la verticale, les déploya et laissa le vent en aérer les longues plumes brillantes, comme incrustées de diamants.

> Tous les membres de ton peuple possèdent une paire d'aile ? demanda le soldat au bout d'un moment.

Folken, le nez au vent, tourna la tête vers son ami avec un sourire puis il dit :

> Cela dépend de quel peuple tu parle. Parmi les Fanéliens, je n'en connais aucun, mis à part Van et ma mère, aujourd'hui décédée. Mais en ce qui concerne le Peuple du Dieu Dragon, oui, ils avaient tous une paire d'ailes dans le dos. Je descends directement de ce peuple par ma mère, Varie. A ce qu'elle me racontait quand j'étais petit, lorsqu'elle attendait Van, le Peuple du Dieu Dragon vivait dans un endroit appelé Atlantis. On ne pouvait y accéder que grâce à une entrée secrète située sur le continent d'Asgard, de l'autre côté de la mer.

> Asgard est une colonie Zaibach, non ? dit Dilandau.

Folken hocha la tête et dit :

> Oui, mais aucun Zaibacher ne vit la bas. De toute façon, il n'y a rien là-bas, à part pierres et glace. Un jour, j'aimerais y aller, mais même en volant, il nous faudrait des jours pour y aller et je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver sans pouvoir faire de pauses.

Dilandau sourit légèrement puis Folken agita ses ailes. Le soldat fut soudain assaillit de souvenirs de sa jeunesse, quand l'ancien général l'emmenait à des centaines de mètres au-dessus de la capitale Zaibach.

> Je regrette un peu que tu ne veuille pas voler ce soir, dit-il en s'approchant. J'aurais bien aimé aller faire un tour dans les airs.

Il passa une main sur l'aile gauche de Folken qui dit :

> Je sais, mais je ne veux pas risquer ta vie en partant voler alors que je ne l'ai pas fait depuis des années.

L'ancien général prit alors le garçon dans ses bras en disant :

> Tu m'es bien trop précieux !

Dilandau sourit. Il se rendit alors combien ils avaient tous deux changé de caractère depuis qu'Hitomi avait fait son apparition dans leur vie. Elle avait rendu à Folken la sensibilité qu'il avait avant, elle lui avait dégelé le cœur et, à lui, elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'une vie sans haine est bien meilleure pour tout le monde.

Folken passa une main dans les cheveux du garçon puis Dilandau s'écarta et Folken déplia ses ailes.

> Ont-elles leur taille définitive ?

> Je pense, répondit Folken. J'ai déjà vingt-cinq ans et je ne pense pas qu'elles s'allongeront encore de beaucoup.

Dilandau se tourna vers la ville puis il dit :

> Crois-tu que ton frère va un jour me pardonner ?

> Sincèrement, je ne sais pas, répondit Folken en se tournant lui aussi face à la ville qui scintillait de mille feux. Cependant, s'il parvient à me pardonner mon absence, il arrivera aussi à te pardonner.

Dilandau hocha la tête, puis Folken fit disparaître ses ailes et il se rajusta en disant :

> Viens, rentrons à présent. Si nous voulons partir tôt, il nous faut nous reposer.

> Oui, admit le soldat.

Il suivit ensuite l'ancien général dans la Citadelle et ils retournèrent tous deux chez eux.

Le lendemain, lorsque Folken se leva, le soleil était encore loin d'être levé et, quand l'ancien général alla réveiller Dilandau, celui-ci grogna en se cachant sous ses couvertures.

> Aller, paresseux, dit Folken en secouant le garçon. C'est l'heure, nous partons dans une heure.

> Mhm… répondit Dilandau de sous ses couvertures.

> Aller, dit Folken en sortant de la chambre. Je veux que tu sois levé et habillé dans cinq minutes sinon je te mets à bas de ton lit.

Dilandau, qui était réveillé, se souvint que Folken avait déjà souvent mis sa menace à exécution quand ils étaient tous deux un peu plus jeune, et il décida de se lever, préférant ne pas à subir les foudres de son ami.

Cinq minutes plus tard, c'est un Dilandau froissé et encore dans le brouillard que Folken vit arriver dans la cuisine.

> J'allais aller te chercher, dit l'ancien général. Prends donc ton petit-déjeuner, après nous irons chercher ta machine.

> Elle est encore sur Biwan, marmonna le soldat en prenant place à la table, devant une tasse de café fumant. Le gardien te laissera sûrement passer.

> Très bien, dit Folken avec un hochement de tête. Tu n'as rien oublié ?

Dilandau secoua la tête tout en buvant son café puis il dit, l'esprit déjà un peu plus clair :

> Tu sais, je n'ai pas grand chose ici.

> Moi non plus, dit Folken. Raison de plus pour ne rien laisser. Je ne veux pas avoir à revenir ici un jour.

Dilandau approuva d'un signe de tête puis il vida sa tasse, se leva et suivit Folken dans l'entrée.

Hissant son sac sur son épaule, l'ancien général dit :

> Je suis désolé de te faire lever avant l'aube, mais c'est le moment de la journée où la Citadelle est à peu près calme. Je ne veux pas perdre du temps en fournissant des explications à tout le monde sur notre départ. J'espère que tu comprends…

Dilandau hocha la tête et il dit :

> Tu sais piloter un Alseides de toute façon.

> Que dois-je comprendre ?

> Mais rien du tout, dit le soldat avec un sourire en coin.

> Tu n'espère tout de même pas que je vais piloter _ta_ machine, si ?

> Si tu y tiens, dit Dilandau. Je te la laisse volontiers.

> Et puis quoi encore ? répliqua Folken avec un sourire. Aller, assez discuter, partons. Une domestique viendra nettoyer.

Dilandau acquiesça silencieusement puis ils quittèrent leur appartement côte à côte, dans le plus grand silence.

Ils parvinrent rapidement aux aires d'accostage des Forteresses Volantes et Folken repéra aussitôt la Forteresse qu'il avait dirigée pendant près de huit années consécutives.

> Bonjour Général, dit le gardien avec le salut militaire de la Terre. On m'a prévenu de votre venue et je vous attendais.

Folken hocha la tête puis lui et Dilandau suivirent l'homme dans les couloirs de la Forteresse jusqu'aux hangars. Là, s'alignaient des milliers d'Alseides, tous identiques, sauf un, d'une puissante couleur rouge.

> Commandant, voici le papier qui vous atteste comme l'unique propriétaire de cette machine et seulement celle-ci, dit le gardien en tendant une enveloppe scellée à Dilandau. Sur ce papier figure le matricule de la machine ainsi que sa description détaillée.

Celui-ci fit un signe de tête, rangea le papier dans son sac puis, confiant son chargement à Folken, il se dirigea vers sa machine.

A l'aide la commande extérieure, il ouvrit le cockpit et s'y faufila. Exceptionnellement, la machine reposait sur ses deux pieds et n'était pas accrochée en mode vol au-dessus des aires de largage.

> Je vais vous ouvrir, dit le gardien en se dirigeant vers une immense porte coulissante à l'opposé de la partie amarrée à la Citadelle.

Une fois la porte ouverte, Dilandau fit pivoter l'Alseides de façon à se retrouver face à la sortie. Dehors, la nuit recouvrait encore tout, abolissant les contours des bâtiments et du paysage.

> Tu viens, Folken ? demanda Dilandau.

L'Alseides se baissa alors et Folken grimpa sur la main de la machine avant de sauter lestement sur l'épaule du Guymelef afin de s'accrocher près du cockpit.

> Bon voyage, dit le gardien.

Folken baissa les yeux sur lui, hocha la tête puis Dilandau fit quelques pas en direction de l'ouverture. En dessous d'eux, un vide de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, si ce n'est pas centaines, s'ouvrait.

> On y va, dit Dilandau.

Il sauta alors dans le vide et sa machine passa aussitôt en mode vol. Folken se baissa quand la tête de l'Alseides se replia et il s'assit entre l'épaule et la tête de la machine, tenant les sacs devant lui.

> Ca va ? demanda Dilandau alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le nord-est, vers la frontière avec Astria. Pas trop coincé ?

> Ca va, répondit Folken. Continue ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève, Dilandau. Là, on s'arrêtera et je verrais si je ne peux pas modifier les paramètres de ta cape mimétique.

Bien que Folken ne pût le voir, Dilandau hocha la tête et accéléra un peu.

Au même moment, en Astria, alors que tout le monde dormait, seul Allen était encore éveillé. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil ce soir-là, ni le soir d'avant, mais là, c'était pour une autre histoire.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'il se demandait si, finalement, il n'avait pas une bêtise en annonçant qu'il abandonnait la fréquentation des femmes délibérément, il réalisa combien elles avaient été nombreuses, les femmes, à le faire souffrir. Il décida alors de ne pas revenir en arrière, de se trouver un gentil compagnon, de préférence aimant les même choses que lui, à savoir les joutes à l'épée, la chevalerie et le pilotage des Guymelefs, au minimum.

Le soleil pointait à l'horizon, semblant émerger de la mer quand le Chevalier se décida à aller se coucher. S'il n'avait pas été en congé, cela aurait été l'heure à laquelle il se serait levé pour aller prendre sa garde au palais.

Dans sa chambre, cependant, Hitomi entendit Allen fermer la haute fenêtre de sa propre chambre et elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire déjà debout, à une heure si matinale.

Elle, si elle était réveillée, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, non, c'était simplement son estomac qui faisait des siennes. Mirana lui avait dit qu'elle allait avoir des nausées pendant les trois premières lunes et elle priait souvent pour que ces trois lunes passent le plus vite possible.

Soupirant, Hitomi retourna se coucher mais elle ne se rendormi pas. C'était simplement pour bénéficier de la chaleur des épaisses couvertures.


	6. Chapter 6

Encore merci à toi, Lti, pour ta review ! Tes commentaires me donnent du peps pour continuer à ecrire ! lol !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Folken et Dilandau voyageaient à présent depuis plus d'une semaine ; Dilandau à bord de son Guymelef et Folken volant à proximité, s'amusant à suivre les courant ascendants et descendants.

> Tu as fini de faire le pitre ? demanda Dilandau à Folken alors que le soldat attendait son ami pour déjeuner.

Folken se posa près de lui et dit :

> Je ne fais pas le pitre, je redécouvre le plaisir de voler, ce n'est pas pareil.

> Quoi qu'il en soit, viens déjeuner, dit le soldat.

> Tu es vexé ? demanda Folken en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe, à l'ombre du Guymelef rouge.

> Non, dit Dilandau. Pourquoi donc ?

Il mordit dans la cuisse de poulet froid et Folken dit :

> Je sais que tu veux voler avec moi, mais pour l'instant, nous devons rallier Pallas et retrouver Van et Hitomi. Cela fait une semaine que nous voyageons et nous n'avons pas encore passé la frontière Zaibach. Il nous reste environ trois fois la distance que nous avons parcourue entre le fleuve et la capitale.

> Tant que ça ? dit Dilandau, surprit. Nous avons mis plus de trois jours pour arriver jusqu'au fleuve !

> Nous avons parcouru la moitié du chemin, dit Folken, qui avait sorti une carte du continent de son sac. Tu vois, nous sommes là, environ.

Dilandau s'approcha et regarda où Folken avait posé son doigt. La distance entre la capitale Zaibach et le fleuve était à peu près la même que celle entre le fleuve et le point où ils se trouvaient.

> D'accord, dit le soldat. Mais nous n'avons toujours pas passé la frontière. Une fois que nous serons en Astria, il nous faudra rejoindre Pallas et nous en aurons pour plusieurs semaines.

> Nous tâcherons de prendre un vaisseau pour aller à Astria, dit Folken. Il y a beaucoup de Zaibachers qui prennent les vaisseaux marchands à la frontière pour aller à Pallas. Certains Zaibachers vont même à Fanélia mais là, il n'y a, hélas, plus grand chose à voir.

Dilandau regarda le jeune homme puis il s'assit en tailleur et mordit dans son déjeuner avec appétit.

Le déjeuner avalé, ils reprirent leur route et Folken fit le voyage assit sur l'épaule du Guymelef. A la nuit, ils continuèrent à voler jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'y voient plus rien et Folken décida de se faire halte dans une petite clairière loin de toute habitation, même précaire.

Ils dormirent environ quatre heures et, à l'aube, ils repartirent, Dilandau dans sa machine, Folken planant à côté ou se laissant porter dans le sillage du Guymelef.

Ils tinrent tous deux ce rythme jusqu'à voir enfin la grande ville qui marquait la frontière entre Zaibacher et Astria.

Là, ils embarquèrent à bord d'un grand vaisseau marchand qui allait directement à Pallas, sans escales dans d'autres villes moins importantes.

Le Capitaine du vaisseau leur posa quelques questions à propos de l'Alseides, mais comme Dilandau possédait le papier qui prouvait qu'elle lui appartenait, le Capitaine les laissa monter à bord. L'Alseides fut installé dans les soutes, entre trois autres Guymelefs – deux Samouraïs et un Shérazade – et un enclos rempli de chevaux destinés à être vendus au marché.

Tous deux installés dans une des nombreuses cabines de l'immense vaisseau fait de rochers flottants, le soldat et l'ancien général Zaibach prenaient un repos bien mérité après deux semaines d'un pénible voyage.

En Astria, cependant, Allen avait reprit son travail, et Van l'accompagnait souvent. Hitomi, peu intéressée par les histoires de chevaliers, se promenait dans les couloirs ou les jardins en compagnie de Merle ou de Mirana quand elle n'était pas à l'hôpital de la ville.

Hitomi s'était toujours étonnée de la grande liberté que le Roi Aston laissait à ses filles et Mirana lui apprit bien vite qu'il ignorait un grand nombre de leurs sorties.

Assise sur une branche basse d'un superbe Arbre à Piscus, Hitomi réfléchissait.

Cela faisait une lune et une semaine qu'elle était rentrée de Zaibacher, et cela faisait également une lune et une semaine qu'une nouvelle vie croissait en elle.

> Un mois, enfin, une lune… soupira la jeune fille avec un petit sourire. Déjà…

Elle regarda en direction de la mer et dit :

> Oh, Dilandau… J'espère que tu va vite me rejoindre… Tu me manque tant et j'ai tellement envie de t'annoncer la nouvelle…

> Quelle nouvelle ? demanda Merle en sautant au sol devant Hitomi.

Surprise, Hitomi poussa un cri et manqua de basculer en arrière et elle dit, sur un ton de reproche :

> Merle, ça ne va pas de me faire peur ainsi ? Et puis, tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

> Oh ! dit la jeune chatte. Suffisamment pour t'avoir entendu soupirer après ton prince charmant.

Hitomi fronça les sourcils et Merle lui tira la langue, puis elle demanda :

> Alors ? C'est quoi la nouvelle que tu veux lui annoncer, au soldat ?

> Déjà, dit Hitomi. Il s'appelle Dilandau. Et de deux, je n'ai pas envie de te raconter mes secrets.

> Aller, dit Merle sur un ton suppliant. S'il te plaiiiiit !

> Non, dit Hitomi avec un sourire. J'ai pas envie.

> Alleeer ! dit Merle en joignant les mains comme pour une prière. S'il te plait…

Hitomi sourit puis elle soupira et décida de dire son secret à la jeune chatte.

> Si je te le dis, tu me promets de ne pas le répéter ? demanda-t-elle.

> Même pas à Van, ni Allen ?

> Même pas, dit Hitomi. Ca doit rester entre toi, Mirana et moi.

> Mirana ? Pourquoi ?

Elle le sait depuis le début.

Merle fronça les sourcils puis Hitomi lui fit d'approcher, se pencha vers son oreille et lui chuchota la nouvelle. Cela fit bondir Merle de surprise et, une fois remise, la jeune chatte dit, un grand sourire éclairant son petit visage :

> C'est vrai ? Tu es enceinte ? C'est super !

> Oui, dit Hitomi en souriant.

> Et depuis combien de temps ?

> Un mois et une semaine, dit Hitomi, toute fière.

Merle agita ses longues oreilles brunes en penchant la tête sur le côté et Hitomi rectifia :

> Une lune et une semaine, si tu préfère. Je suis désolée, j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire.

> C'est tout récent, dit la jeune chatte. Et ç'est ça que tu veux annoncer au… à Dilandau ?

Hitomi hocha la et dit :

> Et par la même à tous les autres garçons. Pour l'instant, il n'y a que toi et Mirana qui êtes au courant. Ni Van ni Allen ne le savent.

> Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont partir de Zaibacher ?

> Je l'espère en tous cas, dit Hitomi. Van aussi. Est-ce que tu l'as connu, toi, Folken ?

> Non, dit Merle. Il était déjà porté disparu quand Vargas m'a trouvée. Mais Van m'en a souvent parlé et j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis longtemps.

> C'est normal, dit Hitomi en hochant la tête.

> Et toi, Hitomi, dit soudain Merle en redevant sérieuse.

> Quoi moi ?

> Tu ne va donc plus rentrer chez toi ?

> Non, dit Hitomi franchement. Et puis, je suis bien mieux ici avec vous tous que chez moi, crois-moi.

Merle sourit puis elle félicita une nouvelle fois son amie avant de rentrer dans la villa Shézar, laissant la jeune fille sur sa branche d'arbre.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Van revint du palais monté sur un cheval. Il tomba sur Hitomi alors qu'il traversait la maison pour se rendre dans les jardins.

> Bonjour, Hitomi, dit-il en s'arrêtant près d'elle.

> Bonjour, Van, répondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire. Tu es partit tôt ce matin.

> Oui, en même temps qu'Allen, dit le jeune Roi. Ca va ?

Comprenant à quoi il faisait allusion, elle répondit :

> Oui, et toi ?

> J'ai hâte qu'il soit là, dit Van en se dirigeant vers un banc de pierre.

> Moi aussi, tu sais.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux à l'ombre du grand auvent blanc tendu depuis le mur de la maison et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien mais principalement de Folken et Dilandau, Van voulant en savoir plus sur la personnalité du soldat qu'il haïssait tellement, ainsi que sur son frère, bien qu'Hitomi ne l'ait guère vu durant sa captivité.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, déjeunant dehors en compagnie de Merle et c'est le retour d'Allen qui les interrompit.

> Bonsoir vous deux, dit le Chevalier en sortant sur la terrasse.

> Bonsoir, dit Hitomi avec un sourire.

Van se contenta d'un signe de tête puis il se leva et prétexta qu'il partait chercher Merle avant le dîner, mais ni Hitomi ni Allen ne le crurent.

> Je pense qu'il m'en veut un peu malgré les efforts qu'il fair pour m'être sympathique, dit Hitomi en le regardant partir.

> Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Allen en prenant sa place. Parce que tu es tombée amoureuse de son pire ennemi ?

> En partie, dit Hitomi.

Allen hocha la tête puis il dit :

> Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais tu semble plus joyeuse depuis quelque temps. Tu es certaine de ne rien nous cacher ?

Hitomi regarda le Chevalier, puis elle secoua la tête. En ne disant rien, elle ne mentait pas, elle omettait simplement de dire la vérité.

> Et toi ? demanda alors la jeune fille. Pas de conquêtes en vue ?

> Hitomi ! gronda le Chevalier en rougissant.

> Je te taquine, dit Hitomi en souriant.

Elle se leva, contourna la table et noua ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme pour se faire pardonner.

> Tu es excusée, dit-il en la repoussant doucement.

Hitomi prit place sur la chaise la plus proche et elle dit :

> Non, sérieusement, tu n'as personne en vue en ce moment ?

> Hitomi, dit Allen. Cela fait trois semaines seulement que j'ai décidé de ne plus fréquenter les femmes, et avec mon travail, je n'ai absolument pas le temps de chercher.

> D'accord, dit Hitomi en levant les mains devant elle. C'était juste pour savoir.

Le Chevalier lui sourit puis l'heure du dîner s'annonça et tous deux retournèrent dans la maison pour le repas.

Quelque part au-dessus du territoire Astrien, cependant, Dilandau et Folken dînaient, eux aussi, installés dans leur petite cabine.

> La première nuit dans un lit depuis deux semaines, dit Dilandau.

> Oui, dit Folken. Et nous en avons encore pour quelques jours de voyage, profitons-en pour nous reposer. Une fois que nous seront à Pallas, nous mettrons ton Alseides dans un des hangars des docks en attendant de trouver Van et Hitomi. Ensuite, suivant où ils logent, nous verrons si nous le laissons sur les docks ou si nous l'installons près de nous.

> Je préférerais le savoir à proximité, dit Dilandau en piquant son couteau dans un morceau de viande. Mais si là où logent Hitomi et ton frère, il n'y a pas de place pour ma machine, alors elle peut bien rester sur les quais.

> Oh ! Tu sais, dit Folken après avoir avalé ce qu'il mangeait en écoutant son ami. J'imagine qu'ils doivent loger au palais royal ou peut-être chez le Chevalier Céleste. Il doit bien y avoir une petite place pour un Alseides de huit mètres de haut !

> De toutes les façons, toi, tu va retourner à Fanélia avec ton frère, non ? demanda Dilandau après avoir souri à son ami.

> Peut-être, dit Folken. Après la guerre.

> La guerre est facile à terminer, dit Dilandau. Il suffit de tuer Dornkirk.

> Il est protégé comme un Dieu cet imbécile, marmonna Folken. Personne ne peut l'approcher à moins de dix mètres.

Dilandau hocha la tête puis il termina son dîner et, après qu'un mousse était venu chercher les plats vides, ils s'installèrent, Folken et lui, pour la nuit.

Allongés chacun sur deux lits séparés par une allée centrale, ils contemplaient le plafond fait de grosses planches de bois brun.

La chambre en elle-même était exiguë et l'espace alloué assez restreint. Toute en longueur, elle avait pour tout mobilier deux lits, une table de chevet et une armoire.

Chaque lit était appuyé contre les deux plus longs murs. Cela laissait une allée centrale de deux mètres de large environ avec à sa tête la table de chevet supportant deux bougeoirs et leurs bougies. Au-dessus de chaque tête de lit, il y avait une lampe à gaz fichée dans le mur, éclairant suffisamment pour qu'on pussent lire.

Au pied du lit appuyé contre le mur qui donnait sur le couloir – celui occupé par Dilandau – il y avait une étroite porte permettant de sortir de la pièce pour déboucher dans un long couloir où s'alignaient des dizaines d'autres portes semblables. Sur la droite, au bout du couloir, un escalier permettait de monter dans les étages supérieurs du vaisseau, tandis qu'à l'autre bout du couloir, à gauche quand on sortait de la chambre occupée par Folken et Dilandau, se trouvait un escalier permettant d'accéder au second étage de cabines, puis aux soutes.

Allongé sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête, Dilandau commençait à s'endormir quand la voix de Folken le réveilla brusquement :

> Tu sais quoi, Dilandau ?

> Mhm… non, répondit le soldat en tournant simplement les yeux vers son ami.

> Je crois que je vais cesser de fréquenter les femmes.

Dilandau parut surprit, se redressa en position assise et dit en se tournant vers l'ancien général :

> Pardon ? Tu veux quoi ?

Folken se tourna sur le flanc droit et dit :

> J'ai dit que je vais cesser de fréquenter les femmes.

> Et pourquoi aussi soudainement ? demanda Dilandau en haussant les sourcils.

> Mes deux dernières expériences avec des femmes n'ont pas franchement donné quelque chose de très flattant, dit Folken. J'ai tué Rutia parce qu'elle refusait de coucher avec moi, et après, j'ai tenté de forcer Hitomi.

Dilandau ne répondit pas et Folken reprit :

> J'ai déjà eut quelques expériences avec des hommes, surtout quand j'étais sur Biwan et aussi quand tu étais plus jeune, à la Citadelle Impériale.

> Et ?

Folken sourit puis dit en se remettant sur le dos :

> Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse un dessin, non plus ?

Dilandau prit un air choqué puis, il tira la langue à Folken avant que tous les deux ne se mettent à rire de leurs clowneries.

> Non, dit Folken en redevenant sérieux. Je suis sérieux, Dilandau. A partir de maintenant, les femmes ne m'intéressent plus.

> C'est une importante décision, tu sais, dit Dilandau en asseyant au bord de sa couchette. Je ne doute pas que tu n'auras pas de mal à te trouver quelqu'un, tu es très charmant comme garcon, mais tout de même…

> Dilandau, dit Folken en s'asseyant. Crois-tu vraiment qu'une femme normale, saine d'esprit, veuille pour époux un homme qui a servit comme Général dans l'armée de Zaibacher et qui à détruit son propre pays ?

> Et un homme, alors ? demanda Dilandau. Je sais que nous accordons moins d'importance à ce genre de choses mais ton passé sera toujours là, Folken, même si tu le mets de côté.

> Et mon bras, Dilandau, dit Folken. Si j'avais encore mon bras normal, je n'aurais eut aucun mal à trouver une femme et je serais le Roi de Fanélia. A présent, je doute que quelqu'un de censé ne veuille de moi.

> Là, tu te fais du mal, dit Dilandau en se levant.

Il se rassit sur la couchette de Folken, face à lui et l'ancien général dit :

> Avec un homme, je souffrirais moins s'il me quitte. Une femme, tu t'y attache plus volontiers parce qu'elle te dorlote, elle est gentille avec toi et fait tout pour que tu l'aime. Un homme, lui, restera plus tranquille. Il lui suffit que tu lui dises que tu l'aime, que tu couche de temps en temps avec lui et que tu passe un peu de temps à ses côtés pour qu'il soit satisfait. Il n'ira va pas chercher midi à quatorze heures pour te plaire et, personnellement, je m'en fiche.

> Enfin, dit Dilandau dans un soupir. C'est ta vie, tu en fait ce que tu veux.

> J'ai entendu et exécuté trop d'ordres ces dix dernières années, dit Folken. Maintenant que je suis libre, je veux pouvoir faire ce que je veux.

> Moi aussi, dit Dilandau. A commencer par fonder une famille.

Folken sourit en disant :

> Amoureuse comme elle l'est, Hitomi n'y verra sûrement aucun inconvénient !

Dilandau sourit puis ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se coucher. Les lampes s'éteignirent d'elle-même quelques minutes plus tard et, quand Dilandau se fut endormi, Folken resta éveillé quelques instants, regardant par l'un des trois hublots qui laissaient entrer les rayons du soleil ou de la lune, dans la cabine.

Quand Hitomi ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, elle bondit de son lit et fonça dans la salle d'eau pour soulager son estomac barbouillé.

A présent enceinte de deux lunes, elle était tellement malade le matin qu'elle faisait peine à voir au petit-déjeuner. C'est pourquoi elle ne descendait prendre son petit-déjeuner qu'une fois certaine qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la maison, Merle exceptée.

> Oh, ma pauvre… dit la jeune chatte en voyant son amie entrer dans la salle à manger. Tu as une de ces têtes…

> Je suis tellement malade, le matin… gémit la jeune fille en s'asseyant. Heureusement, je n'ai plus qu'une lune à tenir après c'est fini.

> Les nausées, peut-être, dit Mirana en entrant dans la pièce. Mais pas le reste.

Les deux jeunes filles déjà attablées sursautèrent et Hitomi dit :

> Qu'entends-tu par « le reste » ?

> Eh bien, dit Mirana en s'asseyant près de Merle. Quand le premier trimestre sera passé, tu n'auras plus envie de vomir chaque matin, ça sera déjà ça. Mais tu va rencontrer d'autres petits soucis qui te paraîtront peut-être insignifiants mais par pour ton entourage.

> Quel genre d'inconvénients ? demanda Merle.

> Pas grand chose, dit Mirana. Irritabilité, tendance à manger même entre les repas, fatigue la journée et pleine forme la nuit, plus souvent envie d'aller se soulager…

> Ce n'est pas grand chose, objecta Hitomi. Je pense pouvoir surmonter cela.

> Toi oui, dit Mirana avec un sourire. Mais crois-moi, Allen, Van et les autres vont vite en avoir par-dessus la tête de tes exigences…

Merle allait demander quel genre d'exigences mais Mirana la devança en disant :

> … comme, par exemple, vouloir des fraises ou du chocolat en plein milieu de la nuit.

Hitomi sourit et la jeune femme médecin ajouta :

> Il se peut aussi que tu te mettes à apprécier le vin et les choses fortes mais le comportement des femmes enceintes change tellement de l'une à l'autre que l'on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

> Aucun risque pour le vin, dit Hitomi. J'ai déjà testé…

Mirana se souvint de ce repas qu'elle, accompagnée de Van et Allen, avait partagé avec la famille royale. Allen avait été obligé de ramener la jeune fille à sa chambre tant elle n'avait pas supporté l'alcool.

La jeune Princesse quitta ensuite ses deux amies pour retourner au palais et Hitomi décida d'aller se promener dans les jardins de la maison d'Allen pendant que Merle allait chasser les mulots qui pullulaient dans les champs.

> Regarde Folken !

Folken s'approcha de Dilandau qui était accoudé à la balustrade du pont extérieur du vaisseau marchand.

> Regarde, c'est Pallas ! dit Dilandau. Enfin !

> Oui, dit Folken avec un sourire. Enfin.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être contents d'apercevoir enfin Pallas après deux semaines d'un interminable voyage en vaisseau où les oiseaux allaient plus vite que le vaisseau lui-même.

> Nous serons à Pallas d'ici deux jours, informa un homme avec un porte-voix. Le vaisseau ne passera que quelques heures au port avant de rependre la route pour se rendre à la capitale du duché de Fleid. Les voyageurs qui descendent à Pallas sont priés de rassembler leurs affaires dès à présent afin de ne pas retarder le vaisseau. Merci.

L'homme descendit alors de son perchoir et rentra dans la cabine de pilotage pour reprendre son vaisseau en main.

> Viens, dit Folken à Dilandau. Allons rassembler nos affaires.

Le soldat hocha la tête puis tous deux se rendirent dans leur cabine, et, bien qu'ils n'eurent jamais possédé grand chose, la petite pièce était dans un état déplorable.

> Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on arrive, dit Folken en récupérant son sac éventré sur le sol. Il y a plus de vêtements sur les lits et le sol que dans l'armoire.

Dilandau jeta un œil critique sur son lit où s'entassaient couvertures et tenues jetées pêle-mêle. Le lit de Folken n'était pas mieux et ils se mirent à ranger leurs affaires sans se presser.

> Un vaisseau s'annonce, fit remarque Allen depuis le dernier étage de sa maison. Un gros vaisseau marchand, qui vient de Zaibacher, on dirait.

Van confirma la direction en disant que, de toute façon, à part Zaibacher, il n'y avait rien d'autre de ce côté-ci.

> Tu crois qu'il va s'arrêter ici ? demanda Merle à Van en s'accrochant à son bras. Peut-être que Maître Folken est à bord.

> Espérons, dit Van avec un sourire pour la jeune chatte. Allen, d'après toi, quand sera-t-il là ?

> Je dirais dans deux jours, tout au plus, répondit le Chevalier en repliant sa longue vue. Cependant, le port est déjà en effervescence, ce qui prouve que c'est bien un gros vaisseau.

> L'un de tes collègues m'a dit qu'il avait envoyé son Shérazade à Zaibacher pour révision, dit Van.

> Il doit être dans ce vaisseau alors, dit Allen. Moi aussi, il m'arrive d'envoyer mon Guymelef à Zaibacher pour le réviser. Du reste, ils sont construits là-bas mais personne ne le sait.

Van sourit et Allen se tourna vers Hitomi qui regardait dans la direction du vaisseau sans pour autant le voir.

Merle regarda Allen puis Hitomi et elle entraîna Van dans la maison qui ne broncha pas, laissant du même coup le Chevalier et la jeune fille seuls sur le balcon.

> Tu semble soucieuse, Hitomi, dit Allen.

> Moi ? Non, dit Hitomi avec un sourire. Simplement que la question de Merle m'a redonné un peu d'espoir. Je sais que Folken ne quitterait pas Zaibacher sans Dilandau.

> Donc, si Folken est à bord du vaisseau qui arrive, Dilandau est avec lui ? demanda Allen.

> J'en suis certaine.

> Dis-moi, Hitomi, dit Allen.

> Mhm ?

> Tu semble vraiment très éprise de ce soldat…

> Allen, dit Hitomi en se tournant vers lui. Quoi que tu dises sur Dilandau et moi, je te contredirais toujours, tu le sais bien.

> Oui, mais quand même…

Hitomi lui prit les mains, les serra un instant dans les siennes avant de dire :

> J'espère sincèrement que tu seras heureux de ton côté, Allen. Je ne sais pas comment ceux qui aiment leurs semblables sont considérés ici, mais j'espère que tu seras heureux.

> Les hommes ou les femmes qui aiment leurs semblables ne sont pas dénigrés comme sur la Lune des Illusions, dit Allen avec un sourire. Nous sommes libres de faire ce que bon nous semble et de vivre comme tout autre humain normal. Nous pouvons même nous marier et adopter des enfants.

Hitomi sourit. Depuis quelque temps, Allen utilisait la première personne du pluriel quand il désignait les hommes aimant les hommes, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait définitivement adopté ce mode de vie et se considérait comme l'un d'eux.

« Ce n'est pas plus mal. » songea Hitomi en regardant le jeune homme blond qui avait levé les yeux sur le paysage stupéfiant que l'on voyait depuis la tour.

Elle reporta son regard sur le Chevalier, lui lâcha les mains et se jeta à son cou. Un peu surprit, Allen resta quelques centièmes de seconde sans réagir puis il posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille avant de la serrer contre lui.

En la serrant, Allen eut l'impression qu'elle avait un peu épaissi de la taille et, malgré sa curiosité, il ne lui posa pas la question de peur de se faire envoyer balader.

Au bout d'un moment, il la repoussa et lui prit le visage entre ses mains en la regardant dans les yeux.

> Hitomi, dit-il. La Fille de la Lune des Illusions. Tu es la meilleure chose qui ait pu nous arriver.

Hitomi sourit puis elle dit soudain :

> Allen ?

> Oui ?

Hitomi lui prit les mains, les posa sur sa taille puis dit :

> Avant que Dilandau ne soit près de moi, j'aimerais une dernière chose de toi.

> Quoi donc ? demanda Allen, un peu méfiant.

> Embrasse-moi, Allen, une dernière fois.

> Mais ?

> Un baiser, Allen, dit Hitomi en le regardant dans les yeux. Le premier baiser que nous avons échangé a aussi été le dernier…

Allen la regarda un instant puis il lui prit de nouveau le visage dans ses mains et pencha la tête. Hitomi leva la tête en s'approchant légèrement du Chevalier et, lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles d'Allen, elle les écarta pour permettre au jeune homme de glisser sa langue entre.

Le baiser ne dura qu'une dizaine de secondes mais l'un comme l'autre en profita un maximum. Arrivés à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et Allen l'embrassa furtivement juste avant de se redresser.

> Merci, dit Hitomi en posant une main sur la joue du jeune homme en face d'elle. J'ai vraiment apprécié toute l'attention et l'amour que tu m'as donné ces dernières lunes. Je n'ai, hélas, pas été à la mesure de te les rendre mais j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

Allen sourit puis il prit la main d'Hitomi, en embrassa la paume et dit :

> Ta présence m'aurait suffi, Hitomi, tu le sais très bien.

La jeune fille sourit en retour puis, après une dernière accolade, ils rentrèrent dans la demeure pour déjeuner.

* * *

Et hop ! Emballé c'est pesé comme on dit lol !

A mercredi prochain !

Phenix


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou ! Nouveau chapitre !

Merci à LTI pour sa fidélité ! Tes reviews me font trop plaisir quand je les lit ! lol !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Dilandau et Folken, leur sac sur l'épaule, attendaient, comme une bonne centaine d'autres voyageurs, que l'énorme vaisseau sur lequel ils avaient voyagé pendant deux semaines, s'amarre au quai du port principal de Pallas.

> Enfin, dit Folken. Nous voyons enfin le bout de cet interminable voyage.

Dilandau se contenta de hocher la tête et, quand le vaisseau fut tiré puis ramené à la hauteur du quai, que la passerelle faite de gros rondins de bois reliés entre eux par une épaisse corde jetée jusqu'au quai, ils s'engagèrent tous deux sur le frêle pont qui oscillait légèrement et tanguait sous le poids de passagers.

Sur le quai lui-même, un homme attendait que les passagers lui paient le voyage et Folken donna ses dernières pièces Zaibachs pour payer leur voyage à tous deux.

> Les voyageurs qui ont de la marchandise dans les soutes du vaisseau sont priés de s'y rendre le plus rapidement possible afin de décharger ! dit une voix forte, couvrant le brouhaha proche du Marché bondé.

> Viens, dit Folken. Allons chercher ta machine et quittons cet endroit. Il y a trop de bruit.

> Je suis d'accord, dit Dilandau en grimaçant.

A coups de coudes, ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au soute du vaisseau et ils durent attendre que la centaine de chevaux destinée au Marché ne soit descendue pour pénétrer dans l'immense cale.

> Nous venons chercher un Guymelef, dit Dilandau à l'homme qui se tenait à l'entrée.

> Oui, répondit l'homme. Lequel ?

> Un Alseides rouge, dit Dilandau.

> Avez-vous quelque chose qui me prouve qu'il vous appartient, messire ? demanda l'homme.

Dilandau hocha la tête, tira un papier plié de son sac, le tendit à l'homme qui hocha la tête en le lisant, puis ils les conduisit jusqu'à l'Alseides qui attendait patiemment, assit sur un immense trône de métal.

> Aller, dit Folken. Grimpe là-dedans qu'on s'en aille vite d'ici. Il y a vraiment trop de bruit.

Le gardien et Dilandau échangèrent un sourire puis le soldat jeta son sac à son ami et monta les marches jusqu'au cockpit de sa machine où il se faufila.

L'instant d'après, l'Alseides était debout à l'entrée de la soute.

Enjambant les quelques mètres qui séparaient le vaisseau du quai, Dilandau s'arrêta près du vaisseau et attendit Folken.

Derrière lui, un Guymelef Samouraï sortit à son tour puis Folken apparu et Dilandau se baissa pour le « ramasser ».

> Où on va maintenant ? demanda Dilandau quand Folken eut prit place sur son épaule.

> Le gardien de la soute m'a dit que si nous voulions entreposer notre Guymelef, il y a un hangar qui les accueille, plus loin sur le quai, dit Folken en tendant le bras sur la droite du dock. Nous pouvons le laisser le temps que l'on veut du moment qu'on paie mais j'ai donné le reste de mon argent Zaibach pour le voyage.

> Ce n'est pas grave, dit Dilandau. On pourrait le cacher dans la montagne, non ?

> Oui, pourquoi pas, dit Folken en regardant vers la montagne.

> D'accord, dit Dilandau. Attention, accroche-toi.

Folken obéit et l'Alseides passa en mode vol avant de se dissimuler sous sa cape mimétique et de s'élever au-dessus de la ville.

> Je suis désolé, Hitomi, dit Van du haut d'Escaflowne. Je ne peux pas t'accompagner en ville.

> Moi non plus, dit Allen du haut du Shérazade.

La jeune fille venait de leur demander de l'accompagner en ville pour aller voir si Folken et Dilandau se trouvaient bien à bord du vaisseau qui venait d'accoster mais ni le Chevalier ni le jeune Roi ne pouvait.

> Parce que nettoyer ta machine est plus importante que d'aller accueillir ton frère ? répliqua Hitomi, vexée.

Van ne trouva pas de parade à cette attaque directe et il préféra se retourner et continuer à briquer Escaflowne.

> Rustres ! grogna Hitomi avant de rentrer dans la maison d'un pas raide. Ces hommes, bien tous les mêmes !

Merle regarda son amie passer en coup de vent en ronchonnant et elle sortit en regardant derrière elle.

> Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-elle à Van et Allen.

> Elle est de mauvaise humeur, répondit Van.

> Laisse tomber, Merle, dit Allen. Je ne cherche plus à comprendre, elle est trop étrange depuis quelque temps.

Merle hocha la tête, souriant intérieurement puis elle décida d'aller trouver Hitomi, se souvenant qu'elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi la jeune fille était de mauvaise humeur.

Au même moment, dissimulés sous la cape mimétique, l'Alseides survolait la ville en vue d'atteindre la forêt pour cacher l'imposante machine rouge.

> Regarde, dit Dilandau. Les maisons commencent à se raréfier, et à devenir plus grandes.

Folken jeta un coup d'œil dans l'espace vide laissé par la cape quand elle est fermée et il dit :

> Le Chevalier doit habiter dans l'une de ces villas.

> Oui, mais laquelle ? demanda Dilandau. Oh ?

> Quoi ?

> Attends, dit Dilandau.

Il tendit le bras afin de pouvoir bénéficier du viseur puis dit :

> J'ai Escaflowne dans mon viseur. Il y a un Shérazade avec une cape bleue à ses côtés. Je crois que c'est celui d'Allen.

> Tu les vois à proximité ? demanda Folken.

> Oui, répondit le soldat. Ils sont entrain de nettoyer leurs machines. Mais il n'y a personne d'autre aux alentours. Je me pose ?

Folken considéra la question un moment puis il finit par acquiescer et Dilandau se dirigea vers la villa d'Allen.

En bas, tout occupé qu'ils étaient à lustrer leur machine, ni Allen, ni Van n'entendirent l'Alseides arriver et, quand il se posa brutalement dans la cour en face des deux Guymelefs, les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent violemment et Van demanda :

> C'était quoi ça ? Un tremblement de terre ?

> Je ne crois pas, dit Allen en regardant autour de lui.

Van eut soudain un drôle de sentiment et il se tourna vers l'espace vide devant eux. Folken décida à ce moment là de dévoiler l'Alseides et, quand l'imposante machine rouge se montra, les deux jeunes hommes portèrent la main à leur épée, pensant à une attaque.

Folken, tranquillement assit en tailleur sur l'épaule de l'Alseides, déploya ses ailes et observa la réaction de son frère, à genoux sur l'épaule d'Escaflowne.

> Par tous les Saints ! s'exclama le jeune Roi. Folken !

Il déploya à son tour ses ailes et se précipita sur l'ancien général qui décolla et reçu son frère dans ses bras.

Allen se mit debout sur l'avant bras de son Guymelef et il sourit en regardant les deux frères se retrouver. Le cockpit de l'Alseides s'ouvrit alors et Dilandau apparu.

> Hitomi ! s'exclama le Chevalier en regardant l'entrée de la villa. Hitomi, il y a quelqu'un pour toi !

Dans la maison, Merle dressa l'oreille et, précédée d'Hitomi, elle sortit dans la cour.

La jeune fille reconnut aussitôt le Guymelef rouge et, en voyant Dilandau en sortir, elle s'écria :

> Dilandau !

> Hitomi ! répondit le soldat en sautant à terre.

La jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux, lui sauta au cou et le soldat la fit tournoyer un instant avant de la reposer au sol en la serrant contre lui.

> Oh ! Dilandau, dit Hitomi en l'enlaçant. J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais !

Dilandau l'embrassa dans le cou puis il recula et ils échangèrent un long baiser de retrouvailles.

> Où est Folken ? demanda Hitomi quand ils se séparèrent.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et Dilandau se tourna vers l'Alseides.

> Là-haut, dit-il.

Hitomi leva les yeux en direction de l'épaule gauche de l'Alseides et elle découvrit Van et Folken, à une quinzaine de mètres du sol, tournoyant au gré des vents, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

> Folken ! s'exclama la jeune fille en souriant.

Entendant son prénom, l'ancien général regarda en bas et, reconnaissant Hitomi, il se sépara de Van et tous deux se posèrent entre les trois Guymelefs.

Souriante, Hitomi serra Folken dans ses bras et le trouva bien changé, plus rayonnant, depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle fut également surprise de le voir portant ses ailes car, jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait vu que Van les arborer.

> Enfin, dit-elle en retournant se blottir dans les bras de Dilandau. Enfin, vous êtes là…

Dilandau la serra contre lui puis Hitomi dit :

> Allen ?

> Oui, Hitomi ?

> Vois-tu un inconvénient à ce qu'ils passent la nuit ici ? La journée est bien avancée et je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils trouvent où dormir avant la nuit.

> Ce sera avec plaisir que je vous accueille dans ma modeste demeure, répondit Allen en regardant alternativement Dilandau puis Folken. Vous y êtes les bienvenus pour la durée que vous voudrez.

> Merci, messire Chevalier, dit Folken avec un signe de tête.

Dilandau se contenta de hocher la tête puis le Chevalier s'en alla, devant se préparer pour se rendre au palais afin de prendre sa garde de la soirée.

Tout le monde l'accompagna et Allen envoya une servante chercher de quoi étancher soif et faim des deux hôtes.

Bien plus tard, après le dîner, alors que Dilandau et Hitomi se promenaient côte à côte dans les jardins, la jeune fille décida d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son compagnon.

> Dilandau ?

> Mhm ?

Hitomi avisa un banc, s'y assit et y fit asseoir le jeune homme avant de poursuivre :

> Dilandau, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer.

> Ha ?

Hitomi prit les mains du jeune homme dans les siennes, les plaça contre son ventre, un peu en dessous de son estomac et elle dit :

> Dilandau, depuis deux lunes à présent, j'ai l'immense plaisir de t'annoncer que j'attends… un enfant !

Dilandau ne réagit pas immédiatement, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent et il lâcha les mains d'Hitomi… mais pour l'enlacer et la serrer contre lui en disant :

> C'est vrai ? Oh ! Hitomi ! C'est génial !

Hitomi, suffocant un peu, recula en disant :

> Je suis contente que tu l'accepte… J'avais un peu peur que tu ne refuse cet enfant.

> Et pourquoi l'aurais-je refusé ? demanda Dilandau, un peu surprit. Je parlais, il y a quelques jours, avec Folken, de fonder une famille une fois en Astria.

> C'est vrai ? dit Hitomi en souriant.

Dilandau hocha la tête puis il se leva en faisant lever sa compagne et la souleva. Il la fit tournoyer, la reposa au sol et la serra contre lui en l'embrassant amoureusement.

> Je suis tellement content, dit-il quand Hitomi recula, brisant le baiser.

> Et moi donc, dit Hitomi.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau avant de dire :

> Tous les jours je guettais l'arrivée d'un vaisseau ou de n'importe quoi d'autre pour pouvoir t'annoncer la nouvelle. J'avais peur que tu n'aie pu être libéré de ton serment de soldat…

Elle lui sauta soudain au cou en disant :

> Oh, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! J'ai pensé à toi tout le temps depuis que j'ai quitté la Forteresse !

Dilandau, touché par cette preuve d'amour, plongea son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme en la serrant contre lui et ils s'embrassèrent ensuite une nouvelle fois.

Non loin de là, dans la maison, derrière l'un des fenêtres, Folken et Van regardaient le jeune couple se retrouver.

> Je crois qu'il lui a manqué, dit Folken en souriant.

> On dirait, dit Van.

Il se tourna vers son frère et dit :

> Toi aussi tu m'as manqué et cela fait dix ans que j'attends ce moment… Pourtant, je ne suis pas aussi euphorique qu'Hitomi…

Folken sourit puis il enlaça Van et dit :

> Peut-être parce que nous sommes frères et non amoureux comme Hitomi et Dilandau.

> Encore heureux, dit Van en reculant.

Ils se mirent à rire puis le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre puis se referme leur fit tourner la tête en direction de la porte de la salle à manger.

> Bonsoir, dit Allen en entrant.

> Tu rentre bien tard, dit la voix d'Hitomi.

Van et Folken se retournèrent pour regarder le jeune couple entrer dans la maison et Allen dit dans un soupire :

> Oui, je sais, j'avais dit que je ne rentrerais pas tard mais Elise a absolument tenu à ce que je l'écoute lire…

> Lire ? dit Van. Mirana n'était pas là ?

Allen haussa les épaules puis il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

> Bien, dit Hitomi avec un sourire. Vous nous excusez, mais nous, on vous laisse…

Allen regarda Hitomi entraîner Dilandau hors de la pièce puis Van dissimula un bâillement.

> Allen, dit-il. Tu as une chambre pour Folken ou dort-il dans la mienne ?

> Comme tu veux, dit Allen en dissimulant lui aussi un bâillement. Où est Merle ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

> Quelque part dehors, dit Van.

> Merle ? demanda Folken. Qui est-ce ?

> Je ne te l'ai pas présentée ? s'étonna Van. J'aurais pourtant juré… Enfin. Merle est une jeune fille-chat qui vit avec moi.

Folken haussa les sourcils et Van reprit :

> C'est Vargas qui l'a trouvée, il y a une dizaine d'années. Il l'a ramenée à Fanélia et depuis, elle me suit partout. Je te la présenterais si tu veux, mais demain. Ce soir, je n'ai pas envie de lui courir après, d'autant plus qu'elle doit sûrement chasser.

Folken prit un air surprit. Les hybrides de chats, il les connaissait bien pour avoir élevé deux d'entre eux, mais jamais Naria ou Eriya n'avait émit le souhait de chasser qui ou quoi que ce soit en dehors des ennemis de Zaibacher.

Allen se leva soudain en disant qu'il allait se coucher, et Folken et Van le suivirent.

Alors que les deux frères montaient à l'étage pour rejoindre la chambre de Van, Folken réalisa qu'il avait oublié son sac en bas et il redescendit le chercher.

En remontant, il tomba nez à nez avec Allen qui sortait de sa chambre. A ce moment là, l'ancien général eut l'impression que le temps avait brusquement arrêté sa course.

Ce devait sûrement être aussi l'avis d'Allen qui ne pouvait – ou n'osait – pas bouger, planté devant la porte de sa chambre, une main sur la poignée.

A quelques pas de lui, Folken, son sac dans les bras, était tout aussi figé et c'est l'intervention de Van qui les dégela et les fit réagir.

> Folken, tu viens ? demanda le jeune Roi.

> J'arrive, dit l'ancien général.

Il regarda Allen encore quelques secondes puis se détourna et rentra dans la chambre de son frère en refermant la porte.

Allen porta une main à son visage et dit à voix basse :

> Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je n'arrivais pas à décrocher mon regard de cet homme…

Un peu bouleversé, Allen en oublia ce qu'il était partit chercher et il retourna dans sa chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, les levés s'étalèrent sur la matinée entière et les derniers à se lever furent Hitomi et Dilandau qui avaient dignement fêté leurs retrouvailles.

Quand ils arrivèrent tous deux dans la salle à manger pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, une servante était entrain de ranger la table et, s'excusant, elle leur laissa un pichet de café, deux tasses et quelques en-cas.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient, assis l'un en face de l'autre, Allen entra dans la maison, revenant du palais pour déjeuner et il dit, un petit accent moqueur dans la voix :

> J'en connais qui n'ont pas du dormir beaucoup cette nuit…

> Allen ! gronda Hitomi en souriant.

Elle lui tira la langue et Allen s'en alla en riant.

Dans le couloir pour se rendre à son bureau, il croisa Van et Folken, Van faisant visiter la maison à son grand frère.

> Bonjour, dit Allen en les croisant.

> Bonjour, répondit Van avec un sourire.

Folken se contenta d'un signe de tête. Cependant, lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Allen, il eut toutes les peines du monde à tourner la tête, et, comme la veille, ce fut Van qui le fit revenir à la réalité en le tirant par le bras.

> Folken, aller, avance…

Folken suivit son frère un peu contre son gré puis il finit par détacher son regard d'Allen qui entra dans son bureau et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en soupirant.

Durant la journée, Van retrouva Merle et il la présenta à Folken. Ayant laissé Naria et Eriya à Zaibacher, l'ancien général sympathisa aussitôt avec la petite chatte qui fut ravie d'avoir quelqu'un pour discuter, mis à part Hitomi et Mirana.

A la fin de l'après-midi, Allen fit savoir à Folken et Dilandau que le Roi voudrait les voir en audience privée afin qu'ils expliquent pourquoi ils sont en Astria.

L'ancien général et le soldat se rendirent donc au palais, accompagnés de toute la clique, à savoir Hitomi, Van et Merle.

> Général Folken ! dit Aston en voyant entrer le grand homme aux cheveux bleus.

Folken se renfrogna légèrement puis il salua le Roi d'un signe de tête avant de dire :

> Mes hommages, votre Altesse.

> Que nous vaut votre visite, Général ? demanda Aston en faisant un signe de tête en retour. Les Zaibachers ne se sont pas manifestés depuis plusieurs lunes, pourtant.

> Si je suis en Astria, ce n'est aucunement en rapport avec Zaibacher, dit Folken en fronçant les sourcils.

> Vraiment ? Mais alors ?

> Sachez, Majesté, que je ne suis plus Général dans les armées Zaibach… dit Folken. J'ai donné ma démission il y a quelques semaines après avoir retrouvé mon frère.

Un coup d'œil à Van suffit au Roi pour comprendre que le jeune Roi de Fanélia était le frère de Folken, mais il ne dit rien et son regard se posa sur Dilandau.

> Ce jeune homme vous accompagne également, à ce que je vois, dit Aston. Ce n'est assurément pas un Astrien.

> En effet, dit Folken avec un coup d'œil pour Dilandau. Dilandau était un de mes soldats et il a démissionné en même temps que moi pour rejoindre sa compagne.

Aston fronça les sourcils en regardant Hitomi puis, d'un geste de la main, il fit savoir que l'audience était terminée.

> Il vous a expédiés, dit Mirana en les retrouvant dans le couloir. C'est rare.

> En effet, dit Allen.

> Je pense que qu'il a du entendre parler de deux Zaibachers logeant chez toi, Allen, dit la jeune Princesse.

> Je ne suis pas Zaibacher, grommela Folken en croisant les bras.

Mirana s'excusa en rougissant légèrement puis elle les quitta pour se rendre en ville, à l'hôpital. Van et Merle partirent de leur côté avec Hitomi, suivie de Dilandau.

> Tu viens, Folken ? demanda Van en se retournant à demi.

> J'arrive, dit l'ancien général.

Van hocha la tête puis il partit et Folken se tourna vers Allen qui s'éloignait déjà.

> Messire Chevalier, dit-il en le suivant.

Allen se retourna et attendit que Folken l'eut rejoint avant de dire :

> Je ne vous ai pas remercié de nous avoir accueillis, Dilandau et moi en votre demeure…

> Ce n'est rien, assura Allen avec un léger sourire. Vous êtes le frère de Van, et Dilandau est celui qu'Hitomi aime.

En entendant cela, Folken fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix du Chevalier qui lui faisait penser qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment que la jeune femme soit amoureuse du soldat.

> Détrompez-moi, messire, mais j'ai l'impression que le fait que mon soldat et Hitomi soient ensembles ne vous plait guère…

> Oh, non, ce n'est pas cela… dit Allen. C'est simplement que j'ai énormément d'estime pour Hitomi. J'ai toujours été un peu trop protecteur, si vous voulez.

> Votre estime semble aller bien plus loin qu'une simple amitié, messire Chevalier, dit Folken.

Allen regarda Folken et se demanda comment il pouvait être aussi proche de la vérité alors que cela ne fait que deux jours qu'il était ici.

Méfiant, il préféra s'abstenir de répondre et Folken brisa le silence en disant :

> Dites-moi…

> Oui ?

> Hem…

Folken regarda autour de lui puis, il fit signe à Allen de sortir sur la terrasse la plus proche. Une fois qu'ils y furent tous deux, assez loin des oreilles indiscrètes, il demanda :

> Est-ce que vous souvenez d'hier soir, chez vous ?

Allen fronça légèrement les sourcils et Folken ajouta :

> Je ne sais pas si vous avez ressentit la même chose, mais quand nous nous sommes croisés en allant dans les chambres, en vous voyant, j'ai eut l'impression que tout s'arrêtait autour de moi…

Folken détourna la tête, et Allen rougit légèrement avant de se reprendre et de dire :

> Si, vous avez raison… J'ai eut l'impression de vous connaître depuis longtemps alors que c'était la première fois que je vous voyais. C'était assez étrange comme sensation, je l'avoue.

Il eut un silence gêné puis Folken demanda, du tac au tac :

> Aimez-vous les hommes, Allen ?

> Pardon ? dit Allen en regardant l'ancien général avec de grands yeux surpris.

Se rendant compte de son manque de tact, Folken se détourna vivement et s'apprêta à s'éloigner quand, sans qu'il ne l'eut décidé, Allen lui saisit le poignet gauche pour le retenir.

> Attendez, s'entendit-il dire.

Folken se figea et se retourna. Il regarda la main du Chevalier enserrer son poignet gauche puis Allen le lâcha et il avoua, un peu timidement :

> Oui, je préfère les hommes aux femmes, messire. Depuis peu, cependant.

Malgré lui, Folken laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et Allen le regarda, étonné.

> Que veut dire ce soupir ? demanda-t-il.

> Oh ! Rien, dit Folken avec un petit sourire. J'avais eut peur que vous ne vous vexiez pour mon audace… Après tout, quel droit ais-je pour vous poser une telle question ?

> Aucun, en effet, dit Allen en reprenant son aplomb de Chevalier. Vous m'avez surprit en me demandant cela, mais je ne me cacherais pas.

Folken hocha la tête légèrement et Allen dit :

> Et vous, messire ? J'ai remarqué que vous aviez une grande complicité avec Dilandau…

Folken parut froissé et il dit :

> Je suis également attiré par mes semblables, messire, en effet, mais par Dilandau, sûrement pas.

> Ha bon ?

> Je l'ai élevé, messire Chevalier, dit Folken en croisant les bras. Ce que vous avez insinué se compare à de l'adultère.

Allen eut un léger sursaut puis il dit :

> Pardonnez-moi, je l'ignorais. A présent, je comprends ce que veulent dire les regards que vous vous lancez de temps à autre…

> Je vous pardonne, dit Folken avec un léger sourire. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, nous ne sommes arrivés qu'hier, après tout.

Allen détourna la tête, comme un enfant prit en faute et soudain, Folken leva la main et la posa sur son épaule.

Le Chevalier regarda l'ancien général Zaibach en haussant un sourcil et Folken dit :

> Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que vous étiez séduisant, messire ?

> Moi ? Séduisant ? Allons, dit Allen avec un sourire. Vous ne me connaissez que depuis quelques heures…

> Peut-être, dit Folken en laissant retomber sa main contre son flanc. Mais c'est le premier coup d'œil qui compte.

Allen eut un nouveau sourire puis une cloche sonna dans le palais et le Chevalier dit :

> Je suis désolé, messire, mais on m'attend pour la relève de la garde.

> Très bien, dit Folken avec un hochement de tête. Allez-y, je ne veux pas risquer de vous faire perdre votre travail.

> Si vous voulez, nous pourrons reprendre cette conversation en ma demeure, dit Allen. Je ne travaille pas cet après-midi.

Folken fit un signe de tête puis Allen s'en alla, laissant l'ancien général sur le petit balcon donnant sur la mer. Le jeune homme au bras de fer resta quelques minutes à contempler le paysage, appuyé sur la rambarde de marbre du balconnet puis il rentra dans le palais et partit à la recherche de Van et des autres, un petit sourire accroché au visage.

Il les trouva dans les jardins, assis à l'ombre d'un superbe Arbre à Piscus et, en le voyant venir, Van dit :

> Tu t'étais perdu ?

> Non, non, dit Folken en s'approchant tranquillement.

Il enjamba aisément le petit muret bas qui séparait le chemin de l'herbe soigneusement taillée puis il dit :

> J'ai discuté un moment avec Allen.

Dilandau regarda son ami, puis Hitomi, et ils échangèrent un sourire entendu.

> Dilandau, dit Hitomi. Il faudra que je te dise quelque chose tout à l'heure.

> Si tu veux, dit le soldat en lui souriant.

> Et à vous aussi, ajouta-t-elle en regardant ses amis.

Folken avait prit place près de Van, sur un banc de pierre et Merle, assise sur le sol aux pieds de Van, ronronnait paisiblement.

> Ha ? dit Van. Et quoi donc ?

> Il nous faut attendre Allen avant, dit Hitomi avec un sourire entendu à Merle.

Van s'en aperçu et il dit :

> Vous, vous nous cachez quelque chose…

> Qui, nous ? s'étonnèrent Merle et Hitomi ensembles.

Van les regarda, perplexe, puis tout le monde se mit à rire et ils passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter à l'ombre des arbres.

Plusieurs personnes les saluèrent en passant, dont Dryden Fassa, l'époux de Mirana, qui ne resta que quelques minutes avec eux, et Elise, la sœur aînée de Mirana.

Quand la nuit tomba, ils se levèrent et rentrèrent à la villa Shézar. Allen les retrouva quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils allaient passer à table.

Durant le dîner, Hitomi s'amusa à observer les convives, notamment Van et Folken, et elle nota quelques similitudes dans leur façon de faire. Elle remarqua également que Folken ne se servait pas de sa main droite, la gardant posée le long du bord de la table.

« Il ne souhaite pas montrer son bras de métal. » songea la jeune fille. « Je le comprends un peu après tout… »

Soudain, la main de Dilandau posée sur sa cuisse la sortit de sa réflexion, et elle se tourna vers lui.

> C'est maintenant, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Hitomi hocha la tête et le garçon l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui donner du courage.

Allen intercepta la messe basse du jeune couple et il fronça les sourcils. Quand Hitomi se leva, il regarda Van qui lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné.

> Mes amis, dit la jeune fille.

Le silence s'installa presque aussitôt, bien qu'il n'eut pas grand monde et tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres. Tout le monde, sauf Merle qui arborait un grand sourire complice.

> Mes amis, reprit Hitomi. Ce soir, si je suis debout, c'est d'abord pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Folken et Dilandau.

Elle baissa les yeux sur Dilandau et ajouta, avec un sourire :

> Je ne veux plus jamais que vous partiez, c'est compris ?

Dilandau lui sourit puis il lui embrassa le dos de la main et Folken passa son bras gauche autour des épaules de son frère.

> Cependant, j'ai également autre chose à vous dire, reprit Hitomi.

Elle regarda Merle, puis Dilandau, sourit largement et dit enfin :

> Ce soir, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer la venue prochaine d'un enfant ici.

Étonnés, Van, Folken et Allen se regardèrent puis Folken vit du coin de l'œil Dilandau passer son bras autour de la taille de sa compagne et passer ses doigts sur le ventre de la jeune fille.

> Attends, Hitomi, dit-il. Tu es entrain de nous dire que… que tu es…

> Enceinte ? demandèrent les trois jeunes hommes en chœur.

Hitomi les regarda, un peu surprise, puis un sourire rayonnant fendit son visage d'une oreille à l'autre et elle se pencha vers Dilandau, l'embrassa puis dit en se redressant :

> Oui, dans environ six lunes, Dilandau et moi allons avoir un enfant.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Dilandau, toujours sur son ventre et, tout à coup, Van se leva, contourna la table et vint prendre Hitomi dans ses bras en la félicitant.

Folken et Allen se levèrent à sa suite et Allen profita du fait que la jeune fille était dans ses bras puis lui effleurer la joue de ses lèvres, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il était toujours là. Folken serra brièvement la jeune fille dans ses bras, mais l'accolade avec Dilandau fut plus musclée alors qu'elle se résuma à une poignée de main pour Allen et Van.

> Tous mes vœux de bonheur, Hitomi, dit Van en lui prenant les mains.

Hitomi sourit puis tout le monde se rassit ensuite à table pour finir de dîner. La conversation fut enjouée et joyeuse, surtout pour Hitomi qu se senti libérée d'un gros poids.

* * *

Et voilà ! Nou'bliez pas de me laisser un petit mot !

A mercredi !

Phenix


	8. Chapter 8

Oui, Lti ! Voilà la suite ! Et si d'autres fanfictionneurs me lisent, reviewez, svp ! Je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez ! lol !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

> Dilandau, dit Hitomi ce matin-là. Il faut te lever, mon amour…

Le garçon grogna et se tourna dans le lit en rabattant les couvertures sur sa tête. Hitomi sourit puis elle alla tirer les rideaux et un flot de lumière entra dans la chambre.

> Aller, mon chéri, dit la jeune femme en secouant doucement le jeune homme. La mi-journée est passée…

Nouveau grognement de la part de Dilandau et Hitomi décida d'abandonner. Elle quitta la chambre non sans laisser les rideaux ouverts, puis elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Van et Folken où elle entra après avoir frappé.

En découvrant les deux jeunes hommes endormis, Hitomi sourit. Merle était déjà levée depuis de nombreuses heures, tout comme elle-même, mais les garçons avaient, semble-t-il, décidé de faire la grasse matinée en ce dimanche matin.

Cela faisait une lune que Folken et Dilandau avaient élu domicile chez Allen et leur présence commençait à passer inaperçu aux yeux du personnel de maison.

Dilandau était si heureux qu'Hitomi soit enceinte qu'il la couvrait d'attention et, souvent, la jeune femme était obligée de le freiner tant il était enthousiaste.

> Van… Folken, dit Hitomi à voix basse en se penchant légèrement au-dessus d'eux. Réveillez-vous, il est tard…

Van soupira et se tourna de l'autre côté. Folken, quant à lui, passa sur le dos en s'étirant les bras, puis il se tourna vers son frère.

> Ces bonhommes… soupira Hitomi en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Vous êtes bien tous les mêmes.

D'un geste sec, elle ouvrit les rideaux puis elle retourna secouer les deux garçons et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Allen.

> Entrez, dit la voix d'Allen de l'autre côté du panneau quand elle eut frappé contre le bois.

Hitomi soupira. Elle n'aurait pas à le secouer au moins.

> Tu es décent, je peux entrer ? demanda la jeune femme en ouvrant légèrement la porte.

> Oui, oui, dit Allen.

Hitomi releva la tête, entra dans la chambre et dit :

> Heureusement que tu es levé, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eut le courage de te secouer.

> Pourquoi donc ?

> Folken, Van et Dilandau dorment encore à poings fermés, dit Hitomi.

> Et toi ? Tu es levée depuis longtemps ?

Hitomi jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre puis elle dit :

> Il est midi et quart, je me suis levée à neuf heures.

> Si tôt ? Et un dimanche en plus ? s'étonna Allen.

> Je n'ai jamais aimé dormir le matin, répondit Hitomi.

Elle sourit en voyant le Chevalier se battre pour nouer une ceinture autour de sa taille et elle dit :

> Attends, je vais t'aider.

> Avec plaisir, dit-il en déroulant la ceinture d'un geste rageur.

> Quelle impatience, dit Hitomi en lui prenant la ceinture des mains.

> D'habitude j'y arrive bien tout seul, grogna Allen en croisant les bras. Mais depuis quelques jours, j'ai les idées un peu brouillées.

Hitomi sourit puis elle marmonna quelque chose, et Allen ne saisit que le dernier mot :

> … Folken ?

> Quoi Folken ? demanda-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Hitomi revint devant lui avec un morceau de la ceinture, la glissa sous un des tours pour la faire tenir, puis elle dit :

> Je t'ai demandé si ce n'était pas à cause de Folken si tes idées se mélangeaient.

> Et pourquoi donc ? demanda le Chevalier, méfiant.

> Oh ! Je ne sais pas… dit Hitomi avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Allen la regarda, puis il détourna le regard en rougissant légèrement et Hitomi dit :

> Est-ce que, par hasard, il t'intéresserait ?

Allen préféra ne pas répondre et Hitomi :

> Si tu ne réponds pas c'est que c'est oui.

> Mais non ! se défendit le Chevalier.

> Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Aller, Allen, avoue-le, Folken t'intéresse.

Allen regarda Hitomi du coin de l'œil puis il soupira, baissa la tête et dit :

> D'accord, tu as gagné. Oui, j'ai l'impression que je suis attiré par Folken…

> C'est super ! dit Hitomi avec un grand sourire.

> Pas tant que ça, dit Allen.

> Mais pourquoi ? Si c'est à cause de Van, crois-moi, il s'en fiche.

> Tu crois ?

> Allen, dit Hitomi. Si tu réfléchis autant à chaque fois qu'un homme va t'attirer, alors tu risque bien de rester seul encore un bon moment.

Dans le couloir, cependant, Folken venait de sortir de la chambre de Van, lequel dormait encore profondément.

Percevant les bribes de discussion dans la chambre du Chevalier, la convenance lui disait de ne pas écouter. Alors qu'il s'approchait des escaliers pour descendre, il entendit néanmoins clairement son prénom.

Curieux de savoir pourquoi Hitomi parlait de lui, il s'approcha de la porte restée ouverte et entendit la dernière phrase d'Hitomi :

> … Je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner, fonce.

Sentant une présence, la jeune femme se retourna soudain et elle vit Folken en personne debout près de la porte.

> Ha… Bonjour, Folken, dit-elle avec un sourire un peu forcé. Que faites-vous là ?

> J'ai entendu du bruit, mentit Folken. Et j'ai cru reconnaître ta voix.

Hitomi jeta un coup d'œil à Allen, puis à Folken et elle sourit énigmatiquement avant de s'excuser et de partir, un peu précipitamment, en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Allen fit un pas pour la retenir mais il s'arrêta quand il vit que la jeune femme ne s'arrêtait pas. Il ferma les yeux quand la porte se referma et, quand il les rouvrit, il découvrit Folken, debout à quelques pas de lui, immobile.

Gêné par ce que l'ancien général ait put entendre, le Chevalier se détourna et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

> Quoi que vous ayez put entendre, Folken… Ce ne sont que des suppositions… dit-il sans se retourner.

Folken regarda la porte fermée puis il franchit les quelques pas le séparant d'Allen avant de dire :

> Rassurez-vous, je n'ai entendu que la dernière phrase d'Hitomi. Cependant, c'est le fait qu'elle prononce mon nom en votre présence qui m'a mit la puce à l'oreille et m'a obligé à m'approcher. Je suis navré de vous avoir interrompu.

Allen se tourna vers Folken et le regardant d'un air de dire « Vraiment ? » et Folken lui fit face en disant :

> Je me doute bien de ce qu'elle a pu vous dire, cependant.

> Ha bon ?

Un peu gêné, Allen tourna la tête, et Folken sourit légèrement.

> Et que pensez-vous qu'elle m'ait dit ? reprit le Chevalier en baissant les yeux pour regarder ailleurs.

Folken prit une inspiration discrète et vit là le moment de tout révéler au Chevalier sur l'attirance dont il était l'objet.

> Allen, dit Folken.

Il prit la main du Chevalier dans sa main gauche, la leva et embrassa le dos avant de dire en se redressant :

> Allen, je dois vous avouer quelque chose…

Un peu surprit par l'entrée en matière, Allen resta figé et Folken leva alors sa main de fer, la sortant de sous une large et longue écharpe la dissimulant.

Surprit, Allen eut un mouvement de recul quand l'ancien général voulu poser cette main si peu humaine sur sa joue et Folken laissa retomber son bras le long de son flanc.

> Excusez-moi, dit-il en lâchant la main du Chevalier.

Allen le regarda et il compris alors que son mouvement de recul avait causé de la peine à Folken.

> Non, dit-il en prenant la main gauche du jeune homme. C'est ma faute, j'ai été surprit…

Folken regarda Allen et là encore, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il eurent l'impression que le temps se figeait.

> Allen, dit Folken en posant sa main normale sur la joue du Chevalier. Allen, je crois que je vous aime…

Allen haussa les sourcils pour marquer sa surprise puis il se rasséréna et dit :

> Je crois alors que nous sommes deux, Folken…

Folken eut un sourire puis il s'approcha du Chevalier et l'enlaça en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Allen sourit à son tour et noua ses bras dans le dos de l'ancien général avant de le serrer contre lui en nichant son visage dans le cou du jeune homme.

> Allen… commença Folken en reculant.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Allen posa son index sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis en disant:

> Chut… Il n'y a rien à dire…

Folken sourit puis il repoussa la main du Chevalier et approcha son visage de celui d'Allen. Du bout de son index, il lui caressant l'arrête de la mâchoire, puis le creux de la lèvre inférieure avant de pencher la tête et de s'emparer tout doucement de ses lèvres.

N'étant pas un débutant côté baisers, Allen réagit tout de suite et il entrouvrit les lèvres pour permettre à Folken de glisser sa langue tout contre la sienne.

Ils s'embrassèrent ensuite langoureusement pendant de longues secondes avant que Folken ne rompe le contact, à bout de souffle. Un dernier baiser furtif, comme un remerciement et les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent avant de s'enlacer une nouvelle fois.

Depuis la cour, Hitomi avait suivit la scène et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle rentra dans la villa, à la recherche de Merle. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle songea qu'elle avait bien fait de bousculer un petit peu le Chevalier sinon ils en seraient encore au même point.

Quand Van et Dilandau daignèrent se lever enfin, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancée et quand Hitomi vint saluer son compagnon, elle les trouva tous deux encore plus fatigué qu'avant.

> Vous voyez ce que c'est de trop dormir ? dit-elle après avoir embrassé Dilandau sur la joue. Vous êtes encore plus fatigués qu'avant.

Le jeune Roi marmonna quelque chose puis ils s'assirent tous deux à table.

Une servante vint leur amener un en-cas et Hitomi se demanda quand les deux garçons allaient réagir à la scène qui se déroulait juste en face d'eux, et surtout s'ils la comprenaient.

En effet, près de la cheminée éteinte, Folken et Allen se chamaillaient une lettre que chacun voulait lire en premier. Allen pensait que c'était pour lui et Folken assurait qu'elle lui était destinée, n'ayant pas d'adresse distincte sur l'enveloppe.

> Allen, dit Folken. Montrez-moi cette lettre.

Allen cacha la lettre dans son dos et Folken tenta de l'attraper.

> Non, dit le Chevalier. Ce n'est pas pour vous.

Allen s'éloigna alors et Folken le bloqua de ses bras. Enfin, il réussit à saisir la lettre et Hitomi dit, morte de rire :

> On ne dirait pas que vous êtes deux adultes !

Quand ils étaient tous deux descendus de l'étage, côte à côte et si complice, personne n'avait eut besoin qu'ils expliquent pour comprendre qu'ils s'étaient trouvés tous les deux.

> Pourquoi ? demanda Allen en essayant d'empêcher Folken de s'emparer à nouveau de la lettre qu'il lui avait reprise. Folken, cela suffit !

Agacée, Merle finit par se lever et elle prit la lettre des mains d'Allen en disant :

> Confisqué !

> Merle ! dirent les deux jeunes hommes en même temps.

La jeune chatte leur tira la langue puis baissa les yeux sur la lettre et dit :

> En plus, c'est même pas pour vous.

> Ha bon ? Le coursier me l'a remise pourtant, dit Folken.

> Mais ça vient du palais, répliqua Allen.

> C'est pour Van, dit Merle en se tournant vers son jeune Maître.

Entendant son nom, Van leva la tête vers son amie et elle lui tendit la lettre en disant :

> Ca vient de Fanélia.

Un silence perplexe s'abattit dans la pièce, et Allen et Folken s'assirent à côté d'Hitomi, Folken tourné vers son frère qui regardait la lettre fixement.

> Oh ! Van ! dit l'ancien général. Tu es réveillé ?

Van sursauta et regarda son frère.

> Alors, tu l'ouvre ? demanda Hitomi.

Van posa la petite cuillère qu'il avait dans la main et retourna l'enveloppe pour l'ouvrir. Le papier qu'il sortit était un petit parchemin de la taille d'une carte postale et, tout en lisant, il dit :

> Ca vient bien de Fanélia, mais pas de la capitale…

Folken regarda Hitomi en haussant les sourcils et la jeune femme haussa les épaules.

> Si j'en crois la signature, cette lettre viendrait de la sœur de notre père, Folken…

Folken fronça les sourcils et Van ajouta :

> Tu la connais ?

Folken sembla réfléchir un instant puis il dit :

> Je sais que mère avait pas mal de frères et sœurs mais j'ignorais que notre père aussi… Cela n'est pas impossible, tu sais, ajouta-t-il.

> Oui, d'accord, concéda Van.

> Mais pourquoi vous contacter un si grand nombre d'année après la mort de votre père ? demanda Hitomi. C'est cela que je ne comprends pas…

> Moi non plus, avoua Van. Si elle est bien qui elle prétend être, alors elle doit être au courant que cela fait près de dix ans que père est décédé.

> A ta place, je ne répondrais pas, dit Allen.

> Oui, dit Folken. Ce serait peut-être plus sage, mais vous n'êtes pas lui…

Allen regarda le jeune homme assit près de lui et il fronça les sourcils en détournant la tête, les bras croisés.

> Vous n'allez pas déjà vous disputer, si ? demanda Hitomi.

Elle poussa Allen du coude pour qu'il cesse de bouder et, du coin de l'œil, guetta la réaction de Van et Dilandau.

> Comment ça, déjà ? demanda Dilandau. Déjà par rapport à quoi ?

Hitomi sourit, de même que Folken et Allen qui se regardèrent, complices, puis la jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil sur Van qui haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

Soudain, l'ancien soldat et le jeune Roi parurent comprendre et ils se regardèrent en souriant.

> Ca alors ! dirent-ils d'une même voix.

> Allen et toi… dit Dilandau en regardant Folken.

> Toi et Allen… dit Van, surprit. Ca alors, c'est une sacrée surprise…

> On se demandait quand est-ce que vous alliez comprendre, dit Allen en regardant Folken.

L'ancien général lui fit un sourire puis Dilandau demanda :

> Mais ? Depuis quand ?

> Ce matin, dit Folken en le regardant.

> Et on peut dire merci à Hitomi, dit Allen en regardant la jeune fille qui rougit soudain.

> Moi ? Mais non, bafouilla-t-elle en détournant le regard. C'est à vous de vous remercier… Je n'ai rien fait…

> Tu en as fait plus que tu ne le crois, Hitomi, crois-moi, dit Folken avec un coup d'œil complice à Allen.

Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent puis Van dit :

> En tous cas, je suis content pour vous deux.

> Vraiment ? dit Folken.

> Oui, vraiment, dit le jeune Roi. Tu ne pouvais trouver mieux qu'Allen comme compagnon.

> Et vice versa, dit Dilandau.

Folken adressa un sourire à l'ancien soldat puis l'expéditeur de la lettre revint sur le devant de la scène :

> Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, dit Van en regardant la lettre. Tout cela ne nous dit pas qui est véritablement l'expéditeur de cette lettre.

> Ne connaissant pas cette femme, je resterais prudent, à ta place, dit Folken. Mais c'est à toi qu'est adressée cette lettre, tu es le roi de Fanélia, à toi de décider.

Van fusilla Folken du regard et dit :

> Je ne suis le Roi de nulle part, Folken. Tu le sais…

> Si tu le dis, dit Folken en détournant les yeux.

Il n'avait aucune envie de remettre sur le tapis une discussion qui leur avait pris plus d'une semaine à régler.

> De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Allen en regardant les deux frères alternativement.

> Je vous expliquerais plus tard, dit Folken en se levant.

Il s'éloigna et se dirigea vers la fenêtre où il regarda un instant avant de se retourner vers Van et de dire :

> Fait ce que bon te semble, Van. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

Il quitta alors la pièce sous le regard étonné de tout le monde sauf de Van.

> Hem… Excusez-moi, dit Allen en se levant.

Il partit à la suite de Folken et le retrouva un peu plus loin dans le couloir, adossé au mur, pestant à voix basse, les bras croisés.

> Folken ? demanda timidement le Chevalier.

L'ancien général se tut soudain et tourna les yeux vers Allen avant de se redresser et de se détourner. En quelques pas, Allen fut près de lui et il demanda :

> Que se passe-t-il avec Van ? Vous êtes fâchés ?

> Non, dit Folken en décroisant les bras. C'est simplement que nous n'avons pas les mêmes opinions de la vie.

Allen hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait puis il leva les mains et les posa sur les épaules de Folken en disant :

C'est normal… Vous vivez dans la même maison depuis une lune sans pouvoir vous éviter alors que vous venez de passer dix années séparés…

> Il n'y a pas que cela, dit Folken en prenant les mains de son compagnon dans les siennes.

Le contact avec la main de fer sur la sienne fit frissonner Allen et Folken dit :

> La semaine dernière, nous nous sommes disputés à propos de la couronne de Fanélia. En tant qu'aîné de la famille, je devrais prendre la tête de mon pays mais je m'y refuse.

> Pourquoi donc ? demanda Allen. C'est votre devoir…

> Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi, si ? demanda Folken un peu sèchement.

> Pardonnez-moi, dit Allen en baissant les yeux.

> C'est à moi de m'excuser, dit Folken en lâchant une main du Chevalier et lui relevant la tête d'un doigt. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que Van m'avait déjà dit cela.

> Non, mais j'aurais du m'en douter, dit Allen en se dégageant d'un mouvement de tête.

> Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Folken en s'adossant de nouveau au mur. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de devenir le Roi de Fanélia. Si j'ai passé dix ans à Zaibacher ce n'est pas pour rien.

> Vous voulez dire que vous avez fui votre destin ? demanda Allen.

> En quelque sorte, répondit l'ancien général. Je sais, vous allez me dire que j'aurais pu revenir après avoir été soigné mais on m'a donné un travail comme Chercheur… Ensuite, j'ai eut Dilandau à m'occuper puis, je suis devenu Général… A présent que j'ai laissé tout cela, ce n'est pas pour reprendre ce qui m'était destiné si j'avais réussi ma chasse au Dragon Terrestre.

> Je comprends, dit Allen avec un hochement de tête. Et je ne vais pas essayer de vous faire changer d'avis mais essayez quand même d'y réfléchir…

Folken regarda Allen qui ajouta :

> Vous êtes sage, Folken, et c'est un homme comme vous qu'il faut à la tête d'un petit pays comme Fanélia. D'autant plus que votre capitale a été détruite… Je me doute bien que vous n'allez pas rester en Astria une fois la guerre finie. Une fois là-bas, vous devrez reconstruire, faire savoir à vos habitants qu'ils ne craignent plus rien et qu'ils peuvent revenir…

> Merci pour ces éloges, Allen, mais dans l'immédiat, il n'est pas question de partir où que ce soit, dit Folken.

Le Chevalier le regarda, soupira puis se détourna.

> Allen, dit Folken au dernier moment.

Le Chevalier se tourna à demi et Folken dit :

> Vous allez me laisser comme ça, tout seul, planté au milieu du couloir ?

Allen sourit, fit demi-tour et enlaça l'ancien général qui se mit à rire, entraînant son compagnon qu'il serra contre lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent ensuite et Allen dit en reculant :

> Venez, retournons dans le salon.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la grande pièce où il n'y avait plus personne à part Hitomi et Dilandau, installés sur le sol face à la cheminée, entrain de jouer aux cartes.

> Où est Van ? demanda Folken.

> Partit faire un tour, répondit Hitomi. Gagné ! dit-elle ensuite.

Dilandau grogna en abattant ses cartes sur le tapis et il marmonna :

> Tu as trop de chance, Hitomi, depuis que tu es enceinte.

> C'est mon bébé qui me porte chance, rétorqua la jeune femme en souriant à son compagnon qui faisant semblant d'être vexé. On rejoue ?

> On peu se joindre à vous ? demanda Folken. Moi j'ai toujours eut aussi beaucoup de chance.

> Je confirme, dit Dilandau en faisant de la place à son ami. Il s'est toujours sortit de situations abracadabrantes où d'autres y auraient laissé la vie.

Quand Folken fut assit en tailleur sur le tapis, face à Hitomi, Dilandau l'entoura de ses bras et sa compagne dit :

> Tu as de la chance d'avoir été élevé par lui. Tu ne serais sûrement pas ce que tu es sans lui, mon chéri.

Folken sourit à Hitomi pour la remercier de ce compliment indirect et Dilandau appuya son front contre celui de Folken avant de se lever et d'aller s'installer dans un fauteuil.

**88888888888888**

> Vous avez gagné… marmonna Hitomi en posant ses cartes sur le tapis. Une fois de plus…

Ils jouaient aux cartes depuis plus d'une heure et Hitomi ne gagnait que rarement.

Folken les ramassa et dit :

> Tu vois, je t'ai dis que j'avais toujours eut de la chance… et pas qu'aux cartes.

Un coup d'œil à Allen, assit derrière lui dans un fauteuil, fit sourire Hitomi et Dilandau et, tout à coup, le bruit d'une porte qu'on referme se fit entendre.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le hall d'entrée pour voir Van arriver, l'air fatigué, ses ailes déployées et un peu tombantes. Il titubait légèrement, comme sonné.

> Van ? demanda Hitomi. Ca va ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, se leva, imitée par Folken, et s'approcha du jeune Roi qui s'assit dans un fauteuil.

Approchant la main du garçon, elle ferma soudain les yeux et fut obligée de reculer en posant une main sur son ventre.

> Hitomi ? dit Folken en lui prenant le bras. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Dilandau et Allen se regardèrent puis ils se levèrent à leur tour et Dilandau aida sa compagne à s'asseoir.

> Une attaque, dit Hitomi en regardant Van. Je viens d'avoir une vision…

> Une attaque ? répéta Folken. Mais…

> Des Alseides, dit Van d'une voix faible. J'ai croisé des Alseides qui venaient dans notre direction… L'un d'eux m'a attaqué…

> De quelle couleur était-il ? demanda Dilandau.

> Je ne sais pas, dit Van en s'appuyant contre le dossier du fauteuil. Gris il me semble mais je n'en suis pas sûr…

> Diretto ! s'exclamèrent Folken et Dilandau en même temps.

> De quoi ? demanda Allen.

> Diretto, dit Folken en regardant son compagnon. C'est une Forteresse Volante de Zaibacher. Ils possèdent un Guymelef gris argenté… et son pilote est un assassin professionnel.

> Un assassin ? s'exclama Merle dans un petite cri.

Van gémit soudain et Folken avança la main. Il la passa sur derrière son épaule et la ressortit couverte de sang.

> Il a l'aile droite cassée, dit l'ancien général. Ainsi que l'épaule… tu as du prendre la griffe de plein fouet…

> Oui, dit Van. Mais mon bouclier m'a protégé…

> Bouclier ? demanda Hitomi.

> Nous autres, Peuple du Dieu Dragon, quand nous déployons nos ailes, nous bénéficions d'un bouclier, sorte de bulle très solide qui nous protège d'éventuelles rencontres avec des oiseaux, par exemple. Cependant, il ne nous protège pas complètement des projectiles effilés comme une griffe de Climer ou des chutes. Si nous tombons, nous périssons la plupart du temps car nous volons souvent à plusieurs centaines de mètres de hauteur…

Hitomi porta ses mains à sa bouche, une expression horrifiée sur le visage puis elle dit :

> Que pouvons-nous faire pour Van ?

> Rien, malheureusement, dit Folken. La médecine humaine ne fonctionne pas sur nous autres… Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre.

> Quoi qu'il en soit, dit Allen. On ne peut pas le laisser se vider de son sang. Je vais chercher Mirana.

> Je viens avec toi, dit Hitomi.

> Non, dit Dilandau. Toi, tu reste là.

> Mais pourquoi ?

> Parce que tu es enceinte, dit l'ancien soldat. Je ne sais pas si tu as fait attention mais quand tu as eut ta vision, tu as porté une main ton ventre. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ton enfant.

> Notre enfant, rectifia la jeune femme, touchée par tant d'attention.

Elle sourit au jeune homme, lui caressa la joue de la main puis elle reporta son attention sur Van. Folken avait retiré son écharpe et en avait enroulé l'épaule et l'attache de l'aile de son frère.

> Tu as mal ? demanda-t-il.

> Non, pas trop, répondit Van en posant un regard prudent sur sa blessure. Merci, Folken.

Celui-ci lui sourit puis Allen les laissa pour se rendre au palais et Dilandau obligea Hitomi à se reposer un moment.

> Je vais bien, s'assura la jeune femme.

> C'est toi qui le dit, dit Dilandau.

> Laisse-la donc un peu, dit Folken. Viens par ici, j'ai besoin de toi.

A contre cœur, Dilandau s'approcha de Folken qui demanda :

> Tu va dans mon armoire, dans la chambre de Van, commença-t-il. Dans le premier tiroir à droite, tu trouveras une boîte en bois avec des pochettes en cuir à l'intérieur. Descend-moi la boite, s'il te plait.

Dilandau hocha la tête puis il monta à l'étage. Dans la chambre de Van, il se dirigea aussitôt vers la grande armoire en face de la porte. Il savait que c'était celle de Folken car, durant la lune qu'ils avaient déjà tous deux passé ici, il était allé plusieurs fois dans la chambre de l'ancien général pour le trouver et discuter tranquillement.

Ouvrant le premier tiroir à droite, Dilandau constata qu'il était rempli de vêtements de couleur sombre et il rechigna un peu à devoir les déplacer pour trouver la boîte. Il n'avait jamais aimé fouiller dans les affaires des autres, encore moins celles de Folken.

Surmontant sa gêne, il souleva une pile d'habits, et, par chance, il découvrit la boîte en bois juste en dessous.

La prenant, il remarqua qu'elle était très finement décorée de gravures compliquées qui se suivaient sur les quatre côtés pour ensuite remonter sur le couvercle et en rejoindre le centre où se trouvait une pierre ronde et blanche, comme du granit, mais veinée de filaments rouges et or.

Dilandau se souvint soudain que Folken l'attendait et il redescendit rapidement au salon.

Quand Folken fut en possession de la boîte, il la posa près de Van, l'ouvrit et prit dedans un petit sachet de cuir fermé par un lacet jaune. Il y en avait une douzaine d'autres, chacun fermé par un lacet de couleur différente.

> Tiens, ton verre d'eau, dit Hitomi en tendant un verre rempli d'eau à Folken. C'est pour quoi faire ?

> Van, dit Folken en ignorant la question d'Hitomi. Je vais te demander quelque chose mais il va falloir que tu me répondes le plus sincèrement possible.

> Vas-y, dit le jeune Roi en grimaçant.

> Sur une échelle de un à dix, indique-moi comment tu as mal, dit Folken.

Van le regarda un instant puis il dit :

> Huit…

Hitomi fronça les sourcils en faisant une grimace. Elle avait mal pour Van.

> Très bien, dit Folken.

Il prit le verre d'eau et le posa sur le sol, près de son genou. Il défit ensuite la cordelette du petit sac de cuir, plongea deux doigts de sa main normale dedans et en tira une pincée de feuilles, d'une étrange noirceur, comme si elles avaient été calcinées.

Il les plaça ensuite dans la paume de sa main de fer, les compta rapidement, en rajouta quelques-unes, puis il serra le poing ce qui réduisit les feuilles en une fine poudre qu'il fit tomber dans le verre.

> Tiens, dit-il en tendant le verre à son frère.

> Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Van en louchant sur le verre dont l'eau avait prit une belle teinte rouge.

> Mère m'avait appris ce remède, dit Folken en plaçant le verre dans la main de son frère. Il ne fonctionne que sur nous et à pour fonction d'éviter à ton sang de trop s'échapper. Quand Mirana sera là, elle n'aura plus qu'à remettre les os en place.

> Merci, dit Van en regardant son grand frère.

> Bois, répondit Folken avec un hochement de tête.

Van acquiesça puis il vida le verre lentement avec une grimace.

> C'est répugnant, dit-il en redonnant le verre à Folken. C'est quoi ?

> C'est secret, dit Folken avec un sourire. Maintenant, essaie de t'allonger en attendant Mirana.

> Il vaudrait mieux qu'il se mette sur le ventre, dit Merle, assise près de son jeune Maître.

Folken hocha la tête et Van s'exécuta en gémissant.

> Oh… Nom d'un chien ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait mal ! ragea-t-il.

> Arrête donc de te plaindre, répliqua Merle un peu durement. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Folken la regarda en haussant un sourcil. Décidément, cette petite le surprendra toujours.

> Ne bouge pas, Van, dit-il en se penchant sur le dos de son frère.

D'une main, Folken abaissa l'aile gauche de son frère jusqu'au sol puis, précautionneusement, il souleva l'écharpe noire qui faisait office de bandage.

> Le sang ne coule déjà plus, dit-il en reposant le tissu sur la plaie béante.

Prise d'une nausée n'ayant rien à voir avec son état, Hitomi se détourna et Dilandau la regarda s'éloigner en respirant fortement, une main sur le cœur.

Allen ne revint que plusieurs minutes plus tard, suivit par une Mirana un peu échevelée à cause d'une folle course sur la croupe d'un cheval, cramponnée à la taille d'un Chevalier Céleste.

> Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Mirana en voyant Van allongé sur le sofa.

> Il a été attaqué par des Zaibachers, dit Folken.

> Ils venaient sur Pallas, dit le jeune Roi à la Princesse agenouillée sur le sol, près de lui.

> Sur Pallas ? s'étonna Mirana.

Elle regarda Van, puis Allen qui haussa les épaules et elle dit :

> Vous m'en direz tant plus tard. A présent, sortez d'ici. Hitomi, tu peux rester, s'il te plait ? J'aurais besoin de toi…

Hitomi plissa le nez et dit :

> Je suis désolée, Mirana, il va te falloir trouver une autre assistante… Je ne supporte pas la vue du sang…

> Tant pis, soupira Mirana.

> Moi je vais vous aider, Princesse, dit Folken. C'est mon frère après tout.

> Très bien, dit la jeune femme blonde avec un signe de tête. Tous les autres, sortez.

Allen encouragea Folken d'un signe de tête puis il poussa Hitomi, Dilandau et Merle dans le couloir avant de refermer la porte.

A peine dans le couloir, Hitomi s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage et elle s'accouda sur une marche plus haute en soupirant, la tête renversée en arrière.

Un peu inquiet, Dilandau s'approcha, se pencha sur elle et demanda :

> Ca va ? Tu veux aller sur ton lit ?

Hitomi releva la tête, sourit à son compagnon puis dit :

> Non, c'est bon, ça va aller. C'est juste un malaise passager. Je pense que c'est normal. Mon corps ne s'est pas encore habitué à abriter une nouvelle vie et je pense qu'il est en train de s'adapter.

Dilandau hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Allen qui était resté près de la porte, avec Merle.

La jeune chatte se rongeait les griffes de la main gauche et, de l'autre, elle se labourait la cuisse, traçant des stries verticales et parallèles dans la fine fourrure brune qui lui recouvrait le corps.

> Merle, dit Hitomi. Viens ici.

Habituée à obéir, Merle alla vers Hitomi dans un état second et elle s'assit près de la jeune femme en se blottissant contre le ventre de son amie.

> Maître Van… gémit-elle en agrippant la robe d'Hitomi.

Celle-ci lui caressa le dos et Dilandau regarda de nouveau vers Allen.

Le Chevalier ne bougeait pas. Il se tenait debout, droit, le regard fixé sur le sol, mais ses poings serrés trahissaient d'une impatience mal dissimulée.

> Allen, dit l'ancien soldat. Viens avec nous… Cela ne sert à rien d'attendre derrière la porte.

Allen regarda l'ancien soldat puis il les rejoignit et s'assit à son tour sur les marches.

> Assied-toi, dit Hitomi à son compagnon. Mirana va sûrement en avoir pour plusieurs heures…

Dilandau hocha la tête, passa derrière Merle et s'assit sur les marches au-dessus d'Hitomi et d'Allen. Cependant, au lieu de se mettre derrière Hitomi, il s'installa derrière Allen et, à la surprise de celui-ci, il s'appuya sur son dos en passant ses bras sur ses épaules, l'un entourant le cou du Chevalier et l'autre restant à l'horizontale.

Hitomi surveilla la réaction du Chevalier mais il ne bougea pas, ne grogna même pas, se contenta simplement de soupirer.

« Il s'inquiète… » songea Hitomi en le regardant. « Le contact du corps de Dilandau doit le tranquilliser, quelque part… »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Dilandau, lui fit un clin d'œil puis elle reporta son attention sur Merle qui pleurait en silence.

Dilandau sourit à sa compagne puis il posa son menton sur l'épaule d'Allen qui soupira de nouveau.

Le soleil se couchait et Mirana peinait à recoller l'humérus de l'aile de Van, brisé net au beau milieu.

> Princesse, dit Folken. Faites une pause…

> Non, dit Mirana. Je ne peux pas attendre… Pendant qu'il dort, ses muscles sont plus souples et je peux mieux travailler…

Folken ne chercha pas à insister et il assura sa prise sur l'épaule bandée de son frère.

> Quand ce que vous lui avez donné cessera-t-il de faire effet ? demanda Mirana.

> D'ici deux ou trois heures, répondit Folken après avoir cherché dans sa mémoire.

Mirana était depuis déjà trois heures sur cette opération. Remettre le bras de Van en place puis recoudre la plaie avait été vite fait – cela avait duré moins d'une heure – mais à présent, Mirana avait bien du mal à replacer les deux parties de l'os de l'aile face à face. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui gênait et, à chaque tentative, Mirana faisait pivoter l'une ou l'autre partie de l'os d'un demi-degré pour essayer une nouvelle combinaison.

> Ca y est ! dit-elle soudain en lâchant l'os. Enfin.

Elle referma la plaie à l'aide de ses doigts puis prit une grosse aiguille que Folken lui tendait. Le fil aussi était plus épais mais Folken avait conseillé la jeune femme médecin d'utiliser cette aiguille et ce fil, environ trois fois plus épais qu'un fil et une aiguille normale parce que la peau des ailes de ceux qui descendants du Peuple du Dieu Dragon, contient des gênes de Dragon qui rendent les tissus aussi dur que du cuir brut.

Mirana eut tout le loisir de s'en rendre compte durant la demi-heure qu'elle mit pour recoudre la plaie à moitié.

> Vous voulez que je termine ? demanda Folken au bout d'un moment.

> Non, merci, ça ira, répondit Mirana.

Elle poussa fortement sur l'aiguille pour la faire passer à travers la peau, puis elle la récupéra de l'autre côté et recommença sur l'autre bord de la plaie.

> Attendez, dit Folken en lui prenant la main. Je vais vous aider…

Mirana allait protester mais Folken s'était déjà levé.

Contournant la table sur laquelle avait été installé Van, il se pencha sur l'aile abîmée et Mirana vit une pointe très fine sortit de l'index de la main de fer du jeune homme.

> Je vais vous faire les trous, dit-il en regardant la jeune femme. Après, vous n'aurez plus qu'a y passez l'aiguille et le fil.

Mirana hocha la tête et Folken s'attela à son idée après avoir passé son aiguille dans un tissu imbibé de désinfectant.

> Voilà, dit Folken en se redressant.

> Merci, répondit Mirana en reprenant sa couture. Comme j'ai presque finit, vous pouvez aller rejoindre les autres et leur dire que tout s'est bien passé.

Folken lui fit un signe de tête, retira gant et blouse puis il sortit dans le couloir.

Toujours assis sur les marches de l'escalier, Allen, Dilandau, Hitomi et Merle s'ennuyaient tout en étant prêt à bondir au moindre mouvement provenant de la pièce.

Lorsque Folken apparu, tous levèrent la tête et Allen se leva. Il s'approcha vivement de lui et l'ancien général le serra dans ses bras en soupirant.

> Alors ? demanda Dilandau en les rejoignant, suivit de Merle et Hitomi.

> Tout s'est bien passé, dit Folken quand Allen recula. Mirana termine de recoudre l'aile et après je le transporterais dans sa chambre.

> Est-il conscient ? demanda Merle en se tordant les doigts.

> Non, Merle, dit Folken en se baissant à sa hauteur. Mais il va se réveiller, je te le promets. Nous sommes solides, tu sais.

> Tu me le jure, Maître Folken ?

Folken hocha la tête puis Merle s'accrocha à son cou et il se releva en l'installant sur son bras de fer.

> Je vais la monter dans la chambre, dit-il.

> Elle est fatiguée d'avoir tant pleurer, dit Hitomi en posant une main sur le dos de la jeune chatte. Elle se fait tellement de soucis pour Van…

> C'est normal, dit Folken.

Il s'éloigna ensuite et monta l'escalier.

> Dilandau, dit Hitomi. Va avec lui. Il doit être très éprouvé, lui aussi.

L'ancien soldat hocha la tête puis il rejoignit son ami en haut de l'escalier et Allen dit :

> Tu me l'aurais demandé, j'y serais allé, tu sais.

> Oui, je le sais, dit Hitomi. Mais cela ne fait qu'une journée que vous êtes ensembles et, crois-moi, ce n'est pas bon pour un couple de rester collé l'un à l'autre. Et puis, tu ne le connais pas suffisamment pour lui remonter le moral. Dilandau, si.

Allen hocha la tête puis Hitomi lui prit la main et la serra un instant dans la sienne avant de dire :

> Au fait, j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas repoussé Dilandau, tout à l'heure…

> Non, en effet, dit Allen avec un sourire.

> Dis, grogna Hitomi. Il est à moi...

> Oh ! Ne t'en fait pas, répondit Allen. Je ne risque pas de te le prendre. Un seul compagnon me suffit. Si tu veux savoir, je ne l'ai pas repoussé parce que j'avais l'impression que c'était Folken. Ce matin, il m'a serré contre lui de cette façon, pendant que nous discutions et j'ai été troublé par la ressemblance entre les deux gestes.

> D'accord, dit Hitomi avec un hochement de tête. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas étonnant que cela t'ait troublé. Folken a élevé Dilandau, il est un peu comme son père.

> Oui, je le sais, dit Allen. Folken me l'a expliqué quand le Roi les a convoqués, à la lune dernière.

Hitomi fit un signe de tête puis elle tourna la tête vers l'étage et suivit des yeux Dilandau qui redescendait.

> Merle ne veut pas le lâcher, dit-il.

> Je vais m'occuper de Van, dit Allen avec un hochement de tête.

> Il n'en espérait pas moins, dit le soldat avec un petit sourire. Il me fait dire de le mettre dans une chambre vide.

Allen fit un autre signe de tête puis Hitomi s'éloigna avec Dilandau et il se rendit dans le salon où il trouva Mirana assise dans un fauteuil près de Van.

> Il faut le transporter ailleurs, dit la jeune Princesse en regardant Allen approcher.

> Je vais m'en occuper, dit le Chevalier.

> Où est Folken ? Je voudrais le remercier…

> Si tu monte avec moi, tu le trouveras dans sa chambre, répondit Allen.

Il se pencha au-dessus de Van, le hissa dans ses bras en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal puis lui et Mirana montèrent à l'étage.

La jeune Princesse ouvrit la porte de la chambre désignée par le Chevalier avant de le laisser passer et elle s'étonna que la chambre fut vide de toutes affaires pouvant appartenir à des jeunes hommes.

> Cette chambre est inoccupée, fit remarquer Mirana.

> Oui, Folken m'a fait dire qu'il valait mieux le mettre dans une chambre vide, répondit Allen.

Il déposa le jeune Roi doucement sur le lit, le retourna ensuite sur le ventre et Mirana vérifia si les bandages étaient en place.

> Ces ailes prennent une de ces places, dit-elle en faisant un grand détour pour en contourner une.

> Dans combien de temps se réveillera-t-il ?

> D'ici une à deux heures, je pense, dit Mirana.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Van puis elle et Allen sortirent dans le couloir et la jeune Princesse dit :

> Tu remercieras Folken de ma part car je dois partir. Il faut que je dise à mon père que des Zaibachers se dirigent par ici.

Allen hocha la tête et Mirana ajouta :

> Tu devrais rejoindre le palais avec ton Shérazade le plus rapidement possible. S'ils attaquent, on ne sait jamais, il faut que tous les Chevaliers Célestes soient présents pour défendre le palais.

> Compte sur moi, dit Allen. Dès que j'aurais vu Folken, je vous rejoindrais.

Mirana hocha la tête puis Allen la raccompagna au carrosse qui devait la raccompagner au palais.

> Merci encore, Mirana. Sans toi, il serait peut-être mort.

> Je ne sais pas, dit Mirana, sceptique. Son frère semble s'y connaître en remèdes…

Allen haussa les épaules puis Mirana s'en alla à bord du carrosse conduit par Gadès, et Allen se rendit dans la chambre de Folken.

> Folken ?

> Entrez, Allen, dit le jeune homme en levant la tête vers la porte.

Allen s'exécuta et il trouva son compagnon assit dans un fauteuil, près de la fenêtre, pensif.

> Tout va bien ? demanda le Chevalier en refermant la porte.

> Oui, oui, dit Folken en passant une jambe sur l'autre. Je m'inquiète simplement pour Van.

Allen prit une chaise, qu'il amena près du fauteuil de Folken, et il dit :

> Van a déjà eut affaire à des blessures bien plus sérieuses que cela, croyez-moi. Il est solide, il ne faut pas vous en faire…

> J'imagine, dit Folken. Mais…

> Vous vous faites du mal, Folken, en pensant tout de suite au pire… Mirana dit qu'il va bien, qu'il s'en sortira…

Le Chevalier marqua une pause puis il ajouta :

> Cependant, si nous devons nous battre pour repousser les Zaibachers, j'ai peur qu'il ne puisse me seconder… Il pourrait à la rigueur piloter Escaflowne à distance mais il sera trop faible…

Folken tourna les yeux vers le jeune homme blond puis il soupira et dit :

> Je le remplacerais.

> Hein ? dit Allen. Qu'avez-vous dit ?

> J'ai dit que je remplacerais mon frère, Allen.

> Mais seul le Roi d Fanélia peut piloter Escaflowne… dit Allen, surprit.

> Je suis le Prince Héritier de Fanélia, Allen, dit Folken en fronçant les sourcils. Il me suffira simplement de mêler mon sang à une Drag-Energiste et de la placer dans le Cœur de Dragon.

> Oui, d'accord, dit Allen avec un hochement de tête. Mais vous n'avez pas de Drag-Energiste.

> En venant, j'ai vu une mine d'Energistes, à moins de trois milles d'ici. En volant, j'y serais en une demi-heure.

> Des Energistes ne sont pas des Drag-Energistes, fit remarquer Allen.

> Je sais, dit Folken avec un sourire. N'oubliez pas que je suis né dans un pays infesté de Dragons.

Allen sourit légèrement puis Folken reprit :

> Je sais comment réactiver une Energiste pour la transformer en Drag-Energiste. Je l'ai souvent fait et j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour le faire.

> Si vous le dites, je vous crois, dit Allen. Mais je reste sceptique.

> Vous verrez, dit Folken avec un sourire mystérieux. Cependant, ce n'est pas une chose à faire un trop grand nombre de fois et c'est un secret à ne pas divulguer sans quoi les Chasseurs de Dragons se contenteraient de ramasser des Energistes, de les réactiver et de prétendre ensuite qu'ils ont tué un Dragon pour l'avoir.

> Évidemment, dit Allen avec un hochement de tête.

> Je le fais par nécessité, dit Folken. Une fois que je n'aurais plus besoin de me servir d'Escaflowne, je détruirais l'Energiste.

Allen tourna la tête vers le lit où Merle dormait – un petit lit installé exprès pour elle au pied du grand lit – puis il dit :

> Je dois aller au palais à présent, avec le Shérazade. La famille royale à besoin de moi pour protéger le palais au cas où. Je vous confie Hitomi, Folken.

> Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Folken en posant sa main de fer sur celle de son compagnon. Je veillerais sur elle comme si elle était ma propre fille.

Les doigts de fer se resserrent autour de ceux d'Allen qui posa sa main droite sur la joue de Folken, l'obligeant à tourner la tête vers lui.

Dégageant sa main droite, Folken la posa sur la joue du Chevalier et dit :

> Revenez-moi entier, Allen…

> Je vous en fait la promesse, répondit Allen.

Folken s'approcha et ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant qu'Allen ne brise le baiser et ne se lève, un peu contre son gré.

> Je vous aime, Folken, dit-il en s'éloignant, tenant la main de l'ancien général.

> Moi aussi, Allen, dit Folken en souriant. Moi aussi je vous aime.

Allen lâcha alors la main et s'en alla.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sautait à bord du Shérazade et partait à grands pas en direction du palais, passant par la forêt, les rues étant trop étroites pour le Guymelef.

> Revenez vite, dit Folken à mi-voix en regardant le Guymelef de huit mètres de haut se frayer un passage entre les arbres.

L'ancien général rentra ensuite dans la maison et, laissant Merle dormir, il alla à la rencontre de Dilandau et Hitomi.

Il les trouva dans la bibliothèque et il dit aux deux :

> Dilandau, Hitomi…

> Oui, Folken ? demanda Dilandau en levant les yeux de son livre.

Hitomi était assise sur ses genoux et ils lisaient le même livre.

> Allen est partit au palais avec le Shérazade, dit Folken. Van est dans la chambre en face de la vôtre et Merle dort dans la mienne. Je dois partir quelques minutes afin de chercher une Energiste. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, mais je vous en prie, restez tout de même prudents.

> Oui, Folken, dit Hitomi. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de sortir de toutes façons.

> Je l'espère, dit Folken. Il y a des Zaibachers qui rodent dans les parages et une Forteresse à proximité.

> Je sais voir les Guymelefs invisibles, dit Hitomi avec un sourire. Je pense qu'en me concentrant suffisamment, je devrais arriver à localiser la Forteresse.

> Ce serait bien, dit Folken.

Il regarda Dilandau, fit un signe de tête puis sortit de la pièce à grands pas.

> Être amoureux ne le réussit pas vraiment, dit Dilandau.

> Pourquoi donc ? Moi je le trouve très bien comme ça.

> Ce doit être parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de le voir rire et sourire, dit Dilandau en regardant sa compagne.

Hitomi lui sourit, l'embrassa du bout des lèvres puis elle dit :

> Bon, on continue à le chercher, ce prénom ou pas ?

Dilandau sourit puis il hocha la tête et ils reprirent leur lecture où ils s'en étaient arrêtés quand Folken était entré.

Folken déploya ses ailes sur le balcon de sa chambre après avoir endossé un sac contenant quelques affaires, notamment de l'eau.

Montant sur la balustrade, il s'élança en prenant appui sur un pied puis il attrapa un courant ascendant et se laissa porter jusqu'à ce que la maison d'Allen n'ait plus que la taille d'un gravier.

Là, il prit la direction du sud puis il suivit le bord de mer et passa au-dessus de la ville. En volant, la mine d'Energistes était toute proche et l'ancien général ne mit qu'une dizaine de minutes pour y arriver.

Cependant, quand il y fut, il du faire un peu de repérage pour trouver un endroit où se poser à l'abri des regards des ouvriers qui fourmillaient dans la mine à ciel ouvert. Repérant un monticule de terre et de pierres, il s'y dirigea en effectuant des cercles concentriques descendants puis il se posa en douceur derrière le tas de pierres.

Il y avait ça et là des fragments d'Energistes qui brillaient sous les rayons du soleil déclinant, mais pas une seule pierre entière et intacte n'attira le regard pourtant acéré de Folken.

Faisant disparaître ses ailes, il se résigna à s'approcher des murs d'extraction et, affublé d'une cape de voyageur, il put traverser la mine sans se faire remarquer.

Les ouvriers étaient tellement absorbés par leur pénible et harassant travail que personne ne fit attention à ce qui semblait être un vieillard recouvert d'une cape de voyage.

Quand le soleil toucha la mer, une sonnerie retentit et en un clin d'œil, les Guymelefs-machines s'arrêtèrent dans des jets de vapeurs et les ouvriers rentrèrent chez eux.

Prudemment caché derrière un tas de tiges en métal devant sûrement servir pour les échafaudages, Folken repoussa la capuche de sa cape et attendit que seul le Gardien de la mine demeurât sur place. Quand ce fut le cas, l'ancien général s'assura que l'homme et son chien étaient loin de lui pour grimper agilement sur un des échafaudages et chercher la meilleure pierre.

N'ayant ni lampe ni lumière, Folken du faire confiance aux doigts de sa main gauche pour trouver la pierre par excellence et c'est en tâtonnant qu'il finit par la trouver.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il en avait extrait une dizaine à l'aide d'un pic en fer, les mettant au fur et à mesure dans son sac, enveloppées dans une feuille de cuir souple.

Quand il rangea une quinzième de ces boules roses inégales, le Gardien s'approcha en sifflotant, son chien au bout d'une laisse grognant continuellement.

Soudain, il aboya et Folken déploya ses ailes avant de s'envoler verticalement. L'ancien général se posa plus loin, derrière le Gardien et son molosse puis il reprit son vol en direction de la villa Shézar.

En chemin, il eut une étrange impression et il baissa les yeux sur la forêt s'étalant sous lui. Grâce à un œil exercé, il repéra facilement une trentaine de Guymelefs cachés entre les arbres, certains sous des capes d'invisibilité.

> Ils sont plus proches de la ville que je ne le pensais, dit Folken à voix basse.

Il accéléra son vol et rentra à la villa Shézar où il retrouva Dilandau et Hitomi, en train de dîner.

> Te voilà enfin, dit Dilandau en le regardant entrer dans la maison depuis la terrasse où il s'était posé.

Les ailes de l'ancien général disparurent et il déposa son fardeau sur un fauteuil en demandant :

> Allen est revenu ?

> Non, dit Hitomi. Pas encore.

> Et comment va Van ?

> Il est réveillé, dit la jeune femme. Je viens de lui porter son dîner et quant à Merle, elle refuse de dîner.

> Laissez-la, dit Folken. Van m'a dit qu'elle faisait souvent ce genre de caprice depuis quelques temps.

Hitomi hocha la tête pour affirmer puis, reprenant son sac, Folken ajouta :

> Je serais dans la chambre de Van si on me cherche. J'aimerais mieux ne pas être dérangé mais si vous ne pouvez faire autrement…

> Très bien, dit Dilandau.

Folken fit un signe de tête puis il s'éclipsa et Hitomi se tourna vers son compagnon, assit en face d'elle.

> A ton avis, pourquoi a-t-il besoin d'une Energiste ? demanda-t-elle.

> Je ne sais pas, dit Dilandau en haussant les épaules. Nous pourrons toujours lui demander plus tard.

> Sûrement, dit Hitomi.

Ils laissèrent ensuite le silence s'installer pendant qu'ils dînaient.

A l'étage, cependant, dans la chambre où Van avait été installé, Folken lui préparait un remède pour la douleur.

> Tiens, dit-il en lui donnant le verre d'eau rempli de ce liquide rouge profond. Tu veux quelque chose pour dormir ?

> Non, dit Van en plissant le nez.

Il but le contenu du verre, fit la grimace puis demanda à Folken de l'aider à s'asseoir plus droit.

> Que veux-tu faire avec toutes ces Energistes, demanda le jeune Roi en regardant son frère déballer ses paquets sur le lit où il s'était installé.

> Comme tu es incapable de te battre en ce moment et que les Zaibachers sont à moins de deux milles, j'ai décidé de prendre ta place aux côtés d'Allen.

> Mais tu n'as pas de Guymelef, dit Van, étonné.

> Et Escaflowne ? Il ne compte pas ?

> Mais… Seul le Roi de Fanélia peut le piloter ! dit Van.

> Je suis le frère du Roi, dit Folken. J'ai du sang royal dans les veines et tout ce dont j'ai besoin se trouve ici.

> Des Energistes et des sacs de cuir ? dit Van en haussant un sourcils..

> Van… dit Folken sur un ton las. Ces sacs de cuirs, comme tu dis si bien, contiennent des substances qui vont me permettre de réactiver une des ces Energistes afin de m'en servir pour piloter Escaflowne.

> Ce n'est pas très prudent, fit remarquer Van.

> Non, encore moins de laisser Allen tout seul combattre les Zaibachers, rétorqua Folken.

> Il n'est pas tout seul, il y a onze autres chevaliers avec lui, dit Van.

> Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de vouloir seconder celui que j'aime, dit Folken sans aucune hésitation. Même s'il y avait des milliers de Chevaliers Célestes, je ne le laisserais pas tout seul.

> C'est une belle preuve d'amour, dit Van qui avait encore du mal à croire que son frère s'était entiché d'Allen. Cependant, si vous vous faites tuer, je perdrais deux personnes chères au lieu d'une.

> Tu ne me fais pas confiance, on dirait, dit Folken tout en examinant les Energistes à la lueur d'une bougiée posée sur le lit. Aurais-tu oublié où j'ai passé ces dix dernières années ? Sur le Territoire le mieux pourvu en armées et le mieux entraîné. J'ai moi aussi subit l'entraînement de soldat d'élite. L'Empereur avait envie de m'intégrer dans les Dragons Slayers mais finalement, je suis devenu le Général de Biwan.

Folken plissa le nez, posa l'Energiste qu'il avait dans la main dans une coupe en bois et, intrigué, Van dit :

> Pourquoi les mets-tu là-dedans ?

> Il me faut une Energiste parfaite, répondit Folken en en examinant une autre. Si elle a le moindre éclat, je ne peux pas la réactiver.

> Je vais peut-être dire une bêtise, dit Van. Mais, puisque nous sommes frères, pourquoi tu n'utilise pas ma Drag-Energiste ?

> Je le pourrais, dit Folken. Mais cela est trop risqué. Escaflowne te connaît, moi non. Si je réinitialise sa mémoire avec ma propre Drag-Energiste, il pensera que je suis l'unique pilote et je pourrais le piloter.

> Je dois te prévenir qu'il est parfois capricieux, dit Van.

> Comme toutes les machines, quel que soit leur type, répondit Folken. Ha ! Enfin ! s'exclama-t-il soudain en levant la boule rose à la hauteur de ses yeux. Elle est sale et terne mais il n'y a aucun éclat, même minime. C'est comme si elle provenait directement du cœur d'un Dragon.

> C'est peut-être le cas, dit Van. Son propriétaire est peut-être mort il n'y a qu'une centaine d'années…

> Peut-être, dit Folken.

Il posa l'Energiste devant lui, sur le tas de feuilles de cuir puis il prit la coupe en bois, la posa sur ses genoux croisés en tailleur et prit une Energiste au hasard dans le tas. L'enveloppant dans un grand tissu, il la passa dans sa main de fer puis serra ses doigts.

Il craquement sonore fit comprendre à Van que son frère venait de briser la pierre rose.

> De la poudre d'Energiste ? dit Van n regardant Folken rouvrir le tissu posé à plat sur sa main.

> Oui, dit Folken. Mélangé à de l'eau puis bouillit, il donne une texture qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à du sang. J'ai découvert cela par hasard alors que j'étudiais du sang de Dragon.

Folken vida la poudre grossière dans une autre coupe, retira les plus gros morceaux de pierre et ajouta :

> En observant au microscope le sang de Dragon, j'ai découvert qu'il contenait de minuscules éclats brillants, comme du diamant. Je pense que c'est comme cela que les Drag-Energistes doivent se former dans leur cœur. Un peu comme les perles des huîtres.

Van hocha la tête et Folken broya trois autres Energistes aussi facilement que si c'était des morceaux de craie.

A la fin du compte, la coupe contenait une fine poudre violette, comme du verre brisé et Folken réduisit encore cette poudre en l'écrasant avec un pilon de marbre.

> Est-ce que tu arrive à attraper le pichet d'eau ? demanda Folken à son frère en désignant le pichet blanc posé à droite de Van.

Le jeune Roi tendit le bras gauche, saisit l'anse du broc et le tendit à son frère qui le remercia d'un signe de tête.

Folken vida le contenu du pichet dans une espèce de carafe en verre au col très évasé et, en voyant le fond noirci, Van compris que c'était là une des rares choses que l'ancien général avait emportées de Zaibacher.

Se levant du lit, Folken se dirigea vers un guéridon qu'il amena près de lit afin que Van puisse voir ce qu'il faisait.

> Le mélange que je vais obtenir sera presque identique, point de vue composition, au sang de Dragon, expliqua-t-il à Van qui fronçait les sourcils. Quand il aura prit la même consistance que le sang de Dragon, j'y plongerais l'Energiste pendant toute une nuit.

> Est-ce que cela peut rater ? demanda Van.

> Bien sûr, dit Folken en s'asseyant sur une chaise près du guéridon. Comme tout ce que l'on entreprend. Mais il y a plus de chances pour que cela réussisse, d'autant plus que je l'ai déjà fait. Je sais donc comment faire.

Van hocha la tête puis il observa son frère mettre en place son expérience, posant la sorte de carafe au col évasé sur un trépied de fer, roussi par endroits, pour ensuite glisser trois bougies allumées dessous.

Les flammes combinées des trois bougies léchaient le verre, le noircissant d'avantage et l'eau ne fut pas longue à frémir puis à bouillir.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand Folken décida que c'était le bon moment pour mettre la poudre d'Energistes dans l'eau qui bouillait fortement sans pour autant déborder.

> Ferme les yeux, Van, conseilla-t-il en regardant son frère. Quand les éclats d'Energistes vont toucher l'eau, ils vont se mettre à luire à cause de la chaleur et tu risque d'être aveuglé pour quelques minutes.

> D'accord, mais et toi ? dit Van.

Folken déploya ses ailes et en replia une devant lui en disant :

> Les plumes me serviront à me protéger les yeux.

Van sourit légèrement puis Folken lui dit de fermer les yeux et le jeune Roi s'exécuta. Il entendit ensuite un bruit d'éclaboussure identique à une fine pluie contre des vitres puis plus rien.

> C'est bon, dit Folken.

Van rouvrit les yeux et il trouva son frère en train de se frotter les yeux.

> Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta le jeun Roi.

> Oui, oui, dit Folken. Ne t'inquiète pas, mes plumes m'ont bien protégé mais je suis un peu ébloui. Ca va passer.

Van hocha la tête puis Folken rajouta une bougie sous le bec bunsen et retourna s'asseoir près de Van.

> Ca va ton bras ? demanda-t-il.

> Oui, dit Van. Mirana est vraiment un bon médecin. Et mon aile ? C'est elle aussi ?

> Je l'ai aidée durant l'opération, dit Folken. J'ai dû l'aider à recoudre ton aile parce que leur peau est aussi dure que du cuir et elle n'arrivait pas à passer l'aiguille.

> Qu'as-tu fait ?

> J'ai pré-troué la peau, dit Folken avec un sourire. Avec ça – il fit sortir de son index une longue pointe légèrement recourbée et bien affûtée – j'ai percé une douzaine de trous au bord de la plaie. Elle n'a eut qu'à passer le fil ensuite. Mais tu as raison, c'est vraiment un bon médecin. Elle a passé près de deux heures à essayer toutes les combinaisons pour remettre les os de ton aile face à face. Ils avaient bougé et s'étaient déplacés.

Van hocha la tête puis Folken jeta un coup d'œil sur sa préparation.

Pour l'instant, un grand nombre des minuscules éclats d'Energistes restaient agglutinés au fond mais l'eau prenait doucement une couleur rosée au fur et à mesure que les éclats fondaient.

L'ancien soldat regarda alors son frère puis leur discussion sur la couronne de Fanélia lui revint en mémoire, suivie par celle qu'il avait eut avec Allen quelques heures après.

Le visage d'Allen s'imposa alors à son esprit et il réalisa que cela ne faisait qu'une journée qu'ils étaient ensembles et s'étaient enfin avoués leurs sentiments.

Cela lui faisait bizarre de dire « je t'aime » à un homme mais il savait que, pour Allen, cela devait être encore plus déroutant d'être embrassé par un homme ou de penser à lui quand on savait qu'il avait été le plus grand séducteur de tout Astria.

Folken eut un sourire mystérieux que Van remarqua mais il ne lui posa aucune question, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'y répondrait pas.


	9. Chapter 9

Recoucou ! Passé de bonne vacances ? J'espere bien ! Aller, c'est repartit pour les updates !

RAR :

**LTI** : Merci bcp pour ta review, ca me fait très plaisir que tu soit fidel(e) à ma fic ! Merci !

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

> Allen ?

> Je suis ici, Princesse Elise, répondit le Chevalier.

Elise s'approcha à petit pas gracieux du poste de garde du Chevalier blond et elle demanda :

> Mon père veut vous voir, Allen… Il vous attend dans la salle à manger.

> Très bien, dit Allen avec un hochement de tête.

Il attendit que la jeune femme fut partie et qu'un autre Chevalier l'eût remplacé pour quitter son poste et se rendre auprès du Roi Aston.

> Entre, Allen, dit celui-ci alors qu'Allen allait frapper à la porte ouverte pour annoncer son arrivée.

> Vous vouliez me voir, votre Altesse ? demanda-t-il en s'inclinant, un bras passé en travers du ventre.

> Je voulais te voir au sujet des Zaibachers, dit Aston.

Allen se redressa et Aston reprit :

> Il semblerait que ces traîtres aient brisé le contrat que nous avions signé, le Général Folken et moi, il y a quelques lunes déjà. Je tenais donc à te dire que, s'ils attaquent, vous autres Chevaliers avez carte blanche pour tuer.

> Très bien, votre Majesté, dit Allen en inclinant la tête.

> D'autre part, j'imagine que le Roi de Fanélia va t'accompagner, non ?

> Je crains que non, dit Allen. Il se trouve qu'il a été blessé, il y a quelques heures et il est dans l'incapacité de piloter un Guymelef, même le plus simple.

> Cela est bien dommage, dit Aston en pinçant les lèvres. Et cet ancien soldat que Folken a ramené ?

> Dilandau ?

Aston hocha la tête et Allen dit :

> Je suis quasiment sûr qu'il se fera une joie de nous aider mais je vous avoue que j'aurais grandement préféré avoir Escaflowne…

> Moi aussi, dit Aston. N'y a-t-il pas un autre pilote pour ce légendaire Guymelef ? Étant le frère du Roi de Fanélia, Folken ne pourrait pas le piloter ? Je sais que certaines aptitudes sont nécessaires…

> Je l'ignore, votre Majesté, dit Allen. Quand j'ai quitté ma demeure pour venir ici, à la demande la Princesse Mirana, il était en train de réfléchir à un moyen pour qu'Escaflowne l'accepte comme pilote. A l'heure qu'il est, je ne sais pas où il en est.

> Bien… dit Aston. Tu as raison, il est tard, la mi-nuit est sûrement passée et, si tu le désire, tu peux rentrer chez toi. Cependant, je te veux ici dès la première alerte, prêt à défendre le palais.

> A vos ordres, votre Altesse, dit Allen en se mettant au garde à vous.

Aston fit un signe de tête puis il congédia le Chevalier qui se pressa d'aller chercher un cheval pour retourner chez lui.

Sur le chemin, Allen remarqua que plusieurs personnes étaient encore debout, bien que l'heure fut très avancée. Sans doute le bruit d'une éminente attaque s'était-il propagé plus vite que prévu.

Quand il arriva chez lui, Allen remarqua que les lampes du rez-de-chaussée étaient encore allumées, ainsi que celles de la chambre habituelle de Folken et Van.

> Allen ! dit Hitomi en bondissant de son fauteuil. Tu rentre enfin !

> Il ne fallait pas m'attendre, dit le Chevalier en regardant Hitomi venir vers lui. Ce n'est pas bon de veiller si tard pour toi…

> Je suis tellement inquiète à cause de cette alerte que je ne trouve pas le sommeil, répondit la jeune femme, ravie qu'il se préoccupe de la santé de son bébé et de la sienne.

> Où est Dilandau ? Je dois lui parler… dit Allen en regardant autour de lui.

> Il est monté se coucher, dit Hitomi. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il dorme déjà… Si tu veux, je peux…

> Non, non, laisse-le dormir, dit Allen. Et Folken ?

> Avec Van, dit Hitomi.

> Très bien, dit le Chevalier. A présent, va te coucher…

Hitomi sourit puis Allen monta l'escalier et se dirigea vers la chambre du blessé.

> Entrez, dit la voix de Van quand il eut frappé contre le panneau. Ha ! Allen ! Tu rentre tard…

> Je sais, dit le Chevalier en s'approchant.

Folken regarda son compagnon venir vers lui, leva la tête et accueillit son retour d'un baiser furtif avant de dire :

> Alors ? Comment cela se passe-t-il au palais ?

> Tout le monde est tendu, dit Allen en prenant place au pied du lit, près de Folken qui était à moitié allongé, en travers du matelas.

Folken se redressa, s'assit au bord du lit et jeta un coup d'œil sur sa préparation.

> Je crois que c'est bon, dit-il en se levant.

> Quoi donc ? demanda Allen.

> Folken est entrain de recréer du sang de Dragon pour réactiver une Energiste, expliqua Van.

Allen haussa les sourcils, étonné, puis Folken dit :

> A présent, je dois rajouter une dernière chose puis cela sera bon.

> Quelle dernière chose ? demanda Van, qui n'avait pas entendu parler d'un dernier ingrédient.

> Mon propre sang, dit Folken.

> Pardon ? dirent Van et Allen en même temps.

> Tu es fou, Folken ? demanda Van. Tu va te blesser pour… ça…

> Je sais que cela paraît absurde, dit l'ancien général en regardant Allen puis Van. Mais, comme tu le sais, Van, le sang de Dragon Terrestre est bleu…

> Et celui-ci est rouge, acheva Van. Cependant, je ne vois pas en quoi ton sang pourrait lui donner la couleur du sang de Dragon.

> Aurais-tu oublié que nous descendons des Dragons ? demanda Folken. Dans le sang de notre peuple, il y a la molécule qui rend le sang de Dragon bleu même si le nôtre est rouge.

> C'est quand même assez compliqué, dit Allen en fronçant les sourcils.

> Mais non, assura Folken avec un sourire.

Il tira alors de sa tunique un long poignard à la lame d'argent, frappé du drapeau Zaibach et il ajouta :

> Un peu de sang en moins n'a jamais tué personne, au contraire.

Van et Allen se regardèrent et Allen déglutit difficilement. Il reporta son regard sur son compagnon et retint involontairement sa respiration quand, le bras au-dessus du bec bunsen rempli d'un épais liquide rouge vif, Folken appuya la lame de son poignard contre le creux de son poignet gauche.

Il y traça une entaille verticale, serra le poing et, doucement, des gouttes de sang tombèrent dans le bec bunsen puis dans le faux sang de Dragon.

> Folken… dit Allen, inquiet.

> Ne vous inquiétez pas, Allen, dit Folken d'une voix tranquille. Je sais ce que je fais…

Allen hocha lentement la tête puis Folken reporta son attention sur son poignet et sur le contenu de la carafe au col aplatit.

Lorsque les gouttes de sang touchèrent le liquide bouillonnant, elles le firent tourner au violet, dans un premier temps, puis au bleu roi.

> Je crois que ça ira, dit Folken en pressant un morceau de cuir sur sa blessure.

Allen se leva alors, prit le morceau de tissu que Folken allait prendre et il le noua serré autour du poignet meurtrit.

> Merci, dit Folken en souriant à son compagnon.

Allen lui rendit son sourire puis l'ancien général se tourna vers la préparation et il glissa dans le bec bunsen une longue tige de verre aplatie à chacune des extrémités. Il brassa le mélange devenu violet clair durant quelques secondes puis il dit :

> Dans environ une heure, il sera du même bleu que le vrai sang de Dragon et je pourrais y mettre l'Energiste. En attendant…

> En attendant, nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher, le coupa Allen. Van, tu devrais te reposer au lieu de rester éveillé.

> Je vais très bien, bougonna le jeune Roi.

Folken regarda son frère en souriant puis il dit :

> Puisque tu n'as pas envie de dormir, est-ce que tu peux surveiller tout ça pour moi ? J'ai besoin d'aller prendre l'air un moment.

> Sans problèmes, dit Van avec un sourire enchanté.

> Tiens, ajouta l'ancien général en déposant un verre sur la table de chevet de son frère. C'est l'anti-douleur que je t'ai fait prendre tout à l'heure. Comme il n'est actif que six heures, d'ici une heure tu devrais à nouveau sentir la douleur.

Van hocha la tête puis Folken et Allen sortirent de la chambre et descendirent dans la salle à manger.

> Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable, Folken, gronda gentiment Allen en prenant le poignet blessé de son compagnon. Et si vous ne pouvez pas vous servir de votre bras demain ?

> N'ayez crainte, dit Folken d'une voix douce en s'approchant d'Allen. D'ici une heure, j'aurais cicatrisé et il ne subsistera rien de la blessure. En attendant…

Il passa ses bras autour du cou du Chevalier, se pressa contre lui et ajouta :

> Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis inquiété, vous m'êtes revenu…

> Je vous avais fait une promesse, dit Allen en souriant.

Folken sourit puis il pencha la tête et embrassa Allen dans le cou en repoussant les longs cheveux blonds. Le Chevalier bascula sa tête en arrière pour offrir sa gorge à son amant et Folken la dévora avec plaisir. Il remonta ensuite le long de la mâchoire, s'arrêta sur le lobe de l'oreille droite une seconde puis redescendit dans le cou et la gorge.

Folken glissa ensuite sa main de fer dans la nuque du Chevalier et il dévora de nouveau la gorge de celui-ci avec plus de vigueur.

> Folken… souffla Allen quand l'ancien général l'embrassa sur la joue puis au coin des lèvres.

Folken se pressa un peu plus contre Allen qui recula d'un pas. Soudain, le Chevalier sentit le manteau de la cheminée au niveau de ses omoplates et il accusa le poids que Folken faisait peser sur son thorax en s'y appuyant.

Allen laissa glisser ses mains sur les hanches puis les reins de Folken qui frissonna sous la caresse inattendue.

L'ancien général se redressa légèrement, un peu essoufflé et les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent un instant avant que Folken ne glisse ses mains sur le torse d'Allen et ne descende plus bas, créant des frissons de plaisir sur le corps du Chevalier.

> Allen, je vous aime tant… souffla Folken en l'embrassant de nouveau dans le cou.

Les deux paires de mains couraient respectivement sur les hanches et les reins des deux amants et chacun se contentait de cela, pour l'instant…

D'un geste emprunt d'habitude, Folken défit une partie de la tunique de son compagnon, révélant un torse lisse et bien musclé. Une longue cicatrice brillante s'étirait juste sous les côtes à gauche et cette vision fit sourire Folken qui décida d'explorer le torse du jeune homme blond un peu en détails.

Allen respira fortement quand Folken posa ses lèvres au niveau de son estomac et il laissa échapper une légère plainte. Folken se redressa ensuite en laissant une traînée de lave en fusion sur le torse de son amant et Allen l'attira contre lui en le pressant contre son torse.

Arrêtons maintenant, Folken… dit-il, haletant. Je… Je ne…

> Chut… dit Folken en posant sa main sur la bouche de son amant. Je comprends et je n'ai aucune envie de vous brusquer.

Allen sourit à son compagnon puis ils s'embrassèrent et Allen referma sa tunique, encore un peu chamboulé. Ils sortirent ensuite sur la terrasse, main dans la main et se promenèrent quelques temps en silence, la présence de l'autre suffisant à chacun.

Alors qu'ils regardaient la ville éclairée, Allen soupira et Folken s'étonna en silence.

> Cette ville se remet seulement de la dernière attaque des Zaibachers et voilà qu'elle va en subir une autre… dit Allen en s'appuyant sur la rambarde du petit kiosque où ils étaient installés.

Il soupira de nouveau et Folken passa un bras autour de ses épaules en disant :

> Si je peux me rendre utile, Allen, n'hésitez pas à me le dire…

Allen sourit légèrement puis il se dégagea du bras et se tourna vers la maison.

> Et avec Hitomi enceinte… soupira-t-il. Elle a bien choisit son moment pour tomber enceinte, elle…

> Je sais ce que Hitomi fait pour vous dans les combats, dit Folken en s'asseyant sur une des chaises installées là autour d'un guéridon en pierre. Je l'ai déjà vu détecter mes hommes grâce à son pouvoir si spécial.

> A présent, il est hors de question qu'elle quitte cette maison, dit Allen en se tournant vers son compagnon. Quoi qu'elle dise, je l'obligerais à rester ici.

> Je suis certain que Dilandau dirait la même chose, dit Folken. Cependant, vous avez besoin d'elle…

> Pas tout à fait, dit Allen. Van est aussi capable de détecter les Guymelefs invisibles.

> Vraiment ? Le problème, c'est qu'il n'est pas vraiment en état, dit Folken. Je crains que vous ne deviez quand même emmener Hitomi avec vous.

Allen soupira puis il vint s'asseoir en face de Folken et dit :

> Enfin… Nous verrons bien demain.

Folken regarda le Chevalier un instant puis il s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise et dit :

> Allons nous coucher Allen… enfin surtout vous…

> Je ne pourrais pas dormir, dit Allen en secouant la tête. Je suis trop préoccupé.

Il regarda Folken puis soudain, un souvenir lui revint à l'esprit et il dit :

> Les Soldats de la Chance sont-il encore vivants ?

> Vivantes, dit Folken. Ce sont des femmes, et oui, elles sont encore vivantes, pourquoi ?

> Van m'a dit qu'il perdait le contrôle d'Escaflowne quand elles étaient à proximité, dit Allen.

Folken eut un petit sourire puis il dit en croisant les bras :

> Ne vous en faites pas, je les connais bien, toutes les deux. Je les ai élevées, elles aussi, et je connais leur façon de se battre sur le bout des doigts.

> Vous paraissez sûr de vous, dit Allen en fronçant les sourcils.

> Et vous, pas assez, répliqua Folken, mais pas méchamment.

Allen croisa les bras à son tour et Folken se leva. Il contourna le Chevalier, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et dit :

> Venez, Allen, rentrons.

Le Chevalier se leva, fit face à l'ancien général qui lui prit les mains en disant :

> A moins que vous ne vouliez faire autre chose…

> Folken ! dit Allen en fronçant les sourcils, faussement choqué. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à batifoler.

> Je plaisantais, dit Folken avec un sourire en coin. Ne soyez pas choqué.

> Je ne le suis pas, dit Allen avec un sourire.

Ils se regardèrent ensuite, comprenant que chacun avait fait semblant puis ils se tombèrent dans les bras et se mirent à rire avant de rentrer ensembles dans la villa et de rejoindre Van dans sa chambre.

> C'est fascinant, dit le jeune Roi en regardant son frère et Allen entrer dans la chambre.

> Quoi donc ? demanda Folken en lâchant la main d'Allen et en se dirigeant vers le bec bunsen.

> Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda Allen à Van en désignant le pied du lit.

Van hocha la tête puis il se tourna vers son frère et dit :

> Le liquide est passé du rouge vif au violet clair puis à ce superbe bleu. J'ai vraiment l'impression de voir du sang de Dragon Terrestre.

> Cela en est, dit Folken. Enfin presque. En tous cas, j'espère que l'Energiste va s'y tromper.

Il prit la boule violette dans sa main normale puis il retira le bec bunsen du feu et le posa sur un morceau de cuir épais.

Van fronça le nez quand une odeur de viande calcinée se fit sentir, résultat du contact entre le cuir et le fond du bec bunsen brûlant, puis il regarda attentivement Folken recouvrir le ventre du bec bunsen avec le cuir pour ne pas se brûler. Il souleva ensuite le récipient de verre et le bascula pour verser le sang bleu dans une grande coupelle de métal, d'environ vingt centimètres de profondeur et quinze de diamètre.

> Le métal conserve mieux la chaleur, expliqua-t-il à Van et Allen qui semblaient fascinés. Pour que l'Energiste se réactive, il faut que le sang reste toujours à la même température soitcinquante-deux degrés, comme dans le corps d'un Dragon vivant. Van, tu te sens capable de remuer le liquide constamment ?

> Oui, dit le jeune Roi. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de dormir et je sais bien que du sang est toujours en mouvement. Je vais t'aider.

Folken hocha la tête puis il prit l'Energiste dans sa main droite et la plongea dans le récipient, juste au milieu.

> Voilà, dit-il en essuyant sa main de fer dans un morceau de tissu. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre.

Il plaça un couvercle muni d'un petit trou en son centre puis y glissa une étrange cuillère en forme de tourbillon.

Van se décala sur son matelas jusque de l'autre côté du lit et il prit le manche en ivoire de la cuillère. Il se mit à remuer alors lentement le contenu du pot en métal et Folken dit :

> Si tu en as assez, tu peux arrêter un moment mais pas plus d'un quart d'heure.

> D'accord, dit Van. Allez vous coucher, tous les deux. J'enverrais quelqu'un pour vous réveiller si jamais il y a quelque chose.

Folken hocha la tête et Allen se leva du lit. Tous deux quittèrent la chambre et Folken s'arrêta devant la porte d'en face. Allen s'arrêta à ses côtés et l'ancien général l'agrippa soudain par la taille et le serra contre lui.

> Hé ! dit Allen, surprit. Que faites-vous, Folken ? ajouta-t-il à voix basse. Je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas…

> Je sais, dit Folken en souriant. Mais est-on obligés de coucher ensemble pour passer la nuit tous les deux ?

> C'est une invitation ? demanda Allen.

> En quelque sorte, dit Folken avec un sourire en coin.

> Dans ce cas, allons chez moi, laissons Merle à son sommeil, dit Allen en prenant la main que Folken avait déjà posée sur la poignée de la porte. Elle en a besoin.

> Tout comme nous, dit Folken. Demain est un jour important… pour plusieurs raisons.

Allen hocha la tête puis ils se rendirent dans la chambre d'Allen et Folken, soudain joueur, chercha à embrasser le Chevalier tout en le tenant contre lui mais Allen le repoussa et ils finirent par se coucher, l'un près de l'autre.

Le lendemain, Hitomi se trouva être la première levée et elle se demanda à quelle heure Folken, Allen et Van avaient bien pu se coucher.

La première action de la jeune femme fut d'aller soulager son estomac puis elle sortit de la chambre en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, ne voulant pas réveiller Dilandau.

En refermant la porte de sa chambre, elle entendit du bruit à sa gauche et tourna la tête pour voir Folken refermer la porte de la chambre d'Allen en dissimulant un bâillement avec sa main gauche.

> Bonjour, dit la jeune femme.

Folken tressaillit et Hitomi sourit :

> Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, dit-elle. Vous avez passé la nuit avec Allen, on dirait…

> Cela ne te regarde pas, miss curieuse, dit Folken en lui souriant.

Elle lui tira la langue puis Folken dit :

> Nous avons juste dormi dans le même lit si tu veux savoir. Il n'y a rien eut d'autre.

> Je vous crois, dit Hitomi.

Elle ferma un œil en regardant l'ancien général puis elle dit :

> Vous vous êtes couchés à quelle heure ?

> Bien après minuit, dit Folken. Il devait être trois ou quatre heures je pense.

Hitomi regarda sa montre : elle indiquait huit heures.

> Quatre heures de sommeil quand on sait qu'une alerte peut résonner à tout moment, ce n'est pas raisonnable, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

> Je sais, dit Folken. Mais j'ai quelque chose à faire avant que tout le monde ne soit levé.

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte de la chambre où Van avait été installé et il y entra sans frapper.

> Je t'ai réveillé ? demanda-t-il à son frère qui se redressait dans le lit.

> Non, dit-il avec un sourire. Je n'ai pas vraiment dormi.

Folken hocha la tête puis il se dirigea vers le pot de fer, posa sa main gauche autour et hocha à nouveau la tête.

> Tu as arrêté de brasser quand ?

> Il y a seulement quelques minutes, dit Van. J'avais mal au bras.

Folken souleva alors le couvercle sous le regard interrogateur d'Hitomi restée à la porte et il dit :

> Bien, voyons le résultat…

> Faites que ça ait marché, dit Van.

Folken hocha la tête puis il plongea sa main de fer dans le pot et le retira quelques secondes plus tard.

Une vive lueur rose illumina soudain la pièce, faisant cligner des yeux les deux frères et détourner le regard d'Hitomi.

> Ca a marché, dit Van avec un grand sourire.

> Oui, dit Folken. J'ai réussit à réactiver une Energiste morte depuis sûrement des siecles...

Il fit tourner la pierre dégoulinante de sang bleu à hauteur de son visage et constata avec joie que le cœur de la pierre rayonnait vivement.

> Réactiver une Energiste ? demanda Hitomi en s'approchant.

Folken se tourna vers elle et lui expliqua ce qu'il avait voulu entreprendre la veille et qui avait réussit. Il lui expliqua aussi que, étant donné que Van est dans l'incapacité de piloter son Guymelef, que c'est lui qui allait prendre sa place et combattre avec Allen et Dilandau contre les Zaibachers.

Hitomi acquiesça – de toute façon, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution pour avoir Escaflowne dans les rangs d'Astria – et Folken lui tendit ensuite la nouvelle Drag-Energiste réveillée à partir d'une Energiste éteinte.

> Avec ça, je vais pouvoir piloter Escaflowne, dit Folken. Bien sûr, je pourrais piloter cette armure en utilisant la Drag-Energiste de Van mais j'ai peur qu'Escaflowne ne comprenne pas ce que je lui demande, étant habitué à Van.

> Cela va de soit, dit Hitomi en hochant la tête. La prudence est mère de sûreté, ajouta-t-elle.

> Encore une de ces expressions de la Lune des Illusions auxquelles on ne comprend rien ? demanda Van.

Hitomi sourit puis elle s'excusa et quitta la chambre, son estomac réclamant sa pitance.

> Dès que tout le monde sera levé, j'irais faire un essai, dit Folken à son frère en posant la Drag-Energiste sur le guéridon. En attendant, je vais aller prendre un petit-déjeuner et secouer Allen.

> A propos, dit Van. Je vous ai entendu discuter dans le couloir hier soir…

Folken rougit légèrement puis il prit un air détaché et rétorqua :

> Et alors ?

> Oh ! Rien, dit Van avec un sourire malicieux.

> Comme je l'ai dit à Hitomi il y a moins de cinq minutes, nous n'avons que passé la nuit dans le même lit, dit Folken en croisant les bras, comme vexé. Je ne sais pas à quoi vous pouvez bien penser.

> Mais à rien, grand frère… à rien, dit Van en souriant.

Folken regarda son frère du coin de l'œil puis on frappa à la porte et Merle apparu avec un plateau contenant le petit-déjeuner de Van.

> Bonjour Maître Van, dit-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

> Bonjour Merle, dit Van.

> Bonjour Merle, renchérit Folken tout en remballant ses affaires.

> Bonjour Maître Folken, dit la petite chatte en déposant le plateau près de Van. Comment va ton bras, Van ?

> Ca va, dit le jeune Roi. Je pense que d'ici une semaine je pourrais de nouveau piloter Escaflowne.

> Si tôt ? Mais ton bras ? dit Merle.

> Nous autres Descendants du Peuple du Dieu Dragon avons une capacité à guérir rapidement plutôt surprenante, dit Folken avec un sourire. Regarde…

Il ôta le bandage qu'il avait au poignet gauche et le montra à Merle en disant :

> Hier soir, je me suis entaillé le poignet pour les besoins de mon expérience.

> Il n'y en a plus une seule trace ! s'exclama la petite chatte avec de grands yeux surpris. Ca alors !

> Mes cicatrices doivent avoir moi aussi disparu, dit Van. Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'enlever mes bandages.

> En général, nos os mettent une à deux semaines pour se réparer complètement mais on peut sortir de convalescence dès la première semaine, expliqua Folken.

> De quoi vous parlez ? marmonna une voix à la porte. J'entends la voix de Merle depuis le couloir…

Folken leva les yeux vers la porte et vit Allen, souriant, nonchalamment appuyé contre le panneau fixe de la porte.

> Bonjour, dit l'ancien général.

Allen lui sourit puis il lui fit signe de venir et Folken le suivit sans même s'excuser auprès de Merle et son frère qui ne firent pas grand cas de son départ.

Une fois le couloir, ils s'embrassèrent et Allen dit :

> Vous devriez venir avec moi plus souvent.

> Plus tard, dit Folken. Attendons un peu avant de commencer à vivre vraiment comme un couple.

> Vous avez raison, dit Allen en hochant la tête. Il n'empêche que j'ai bien dormi cette nuit.

> Normal, j'étais là !

Allen sourit puis il prit son compagnon dans ses bras mais Folken le repoussa bien vite. Brandissant la Drag-Energiste qu'il avait reprise en rangeant ses affaires, il dit :

> Regardez !

> Ca a réussit ? dit Allen levant les mains pour prendre la pierre rose, comme vivante. C'est bien !

> J'attendais que vous soyez levé pour l'essayer sur Escaflowne, dit Folken en regardant la boule rose. Dilandau est-il levé ?

> Je ne sais pas, je me lève à l'instant, dit Allen. Il n'y a pas eut d'alerte ?

> Non, dit Folken. S'il y en avait eut une, je serais venu vous réveiller, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Allen hocha la tête puis il sourit à son compagnon et tous deux descendirent ensuite prendre un petit-déjeuner.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, ils étaient tous rassemblés dehors, au pied d'Escaflowne et Folken s'approcha du Guymelef.

Exceptionnellement, Van était levé et Allen le soutenait sans toute fois le toucher. Il restait cependant à proximité au cas où le jeune Roi aurait un malaise ou autre chose du genre.

> Van, tu dois retirer toi-même la Drag-Energiste, dit Folken. Bien que je puisse toucher le Cœur de Dragon, je ne peux pas mettre ma main à l'intérieur…

> Oui, dit Van en faisant quelques pas vers le Guymelef.

Il grimpa laborieusement sur le genou de la machine et se tourna vers le Cœur de Dragon, cet énorme rubis scintillant, vital au Guymelef.

> Voilà, dit Van en retirant sa main du diamant qui semblait s'être, l'espace de quelques secondes, changé en gélatine. A présent, tu dois pouvoir mettre la tienne.

Il redescendit d'Escaflowne et Folken prit sa place d'un bond souple. Se redressant, il tira légèrement son épée de son fourreau, y passa son pouce gauche puis il serra la Drag-Energiste de façon à y faire couler de son sang, exactement de la même manière que Van l'avait fait lors de la première utilisation du Guymelef Légendaire. Il prit ensuite une inspiration et plongea la boule rose dans le Cœur de Dragon.

Le diamant brilla un moment puis Folken retira sa main en souriant. Quelques secondes plus tard, des pulsations semblables à celles d'un cœur humain firent savoir à l'ancien général qu'Escaflowne acceptait cette nouvelle Drag-Energiste et donc un nouveau pilote.

> A présent, voyons voir si je peux le piloter, dit Folken.

Il se décala sur le côté et posa sa main normale à plat sur le diamant. Des jets de vapeur sifflèrent et la tête du Guymelef se souleva tandis que la partie avant s'abaissait, dévoilant un intérieur plutôt exigu.

> Tu veux un adversaire ? demanda Dilandau.

> Si tu veux, dit Folken en s'asseyant dans le siège de la machine.

Il activa la fermeture du cockpit tandis que Dilandau sautait dans son Alseides, puis Folken paru se concentrer un instant avant qu'enfin, le Guymelef Légendaire ne se lève et ne se tienne sur ses deux pieds.

> Tu arrive à le tenir ? demanda Van.

> Ca va, lui répondit Folken en ouvrant le casque de la machine. Il est plutôt souple comparé aux Alseides ou aux Teirings.

> J'oubliais que tu pilote tout, toi, dit Van avec un sourire.

> Hé ! dit Folken en souriant. J'ai eut largement le temps !

> Folken ! dit soudain Dilandau.

Escaflowne se tourna vers l'Alseides rouge debout à une dizaine de mètre de lui et Hitomi vit Dilandau lever la main et former une épée avec le métal en fusion de la griffe de Climer.

> Celui qui perd paie une tournée des tavernes de la ville ! dit Dilandau.

> Dilandau ! gronda Hitomi.

> Je plaisante, ma chérie ! répondit aussitôt l'ancien soldat.

Cela déclencha un éclat de rire général puis l'Alseides et Escaflowne entamèrent un combat d'entraînement pour que Folken s'habitue aux caprices du Guymelef royal de Fanélia.

Rapidement, il apparut aux spectateurs qu'il valait mieux pour eux de se mettre à l'abri car les deux machines géantes ne regardaient pas vraiment où elles posaient leurs pieds…

> D'ici, on ne craint rien, dit Allen en sortant sur le balcon de la chambre de Van, Folken et Merle.

> Et on est aux premières loges, dit Merle en grimpant sur la rambarde et en s'y asseyant à la manière d'un chat. Aller Maître Folken ! clama-t-elle soudain.

Hitomi sursauta puis elle fronça les sourcils et soutint Dilandau en criant à son tour.

Le duel dura une bonne heure, Dilandau testant les réflexes de son ancien général en utilisant contre lui ses meilleures tactiques.

Quand Folken esquiva de justesse un coup de Dilandau dont l'épée s'enfonça dans la terre, Hitomi et Merle poussèrent un cri de surprise et Van eut un léger sursaut.

> Je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui ! dit soudain Allen d'une voix forte. Folken ! Dilandau !

Les deux Guymelefs arrêtèrent de se battre et se tournèrent vers la maison. Escaflowne s'approcha et Folken ouvrit le casque en disant :

> Il est capricieux mais je m'en sort pas trop mal.

Dilandau s'approcha à son tour et il dit :

> J'ai fait exprès d'utiliser mes coups les plus bas pour voir comment tu t'en sortais.

> Gredin ! dit Folken en lui souriant. Alors comme ça, tu utilise tes coups les plus tordus contre moi ? Attend que je sois sortit de cette machine.

> Dans ce cas je ne sors pas de la mienne, rétorqua Dilandau avec un sourire. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir.

Hitomi sourit puis Dilandau posa un genou de sa machine au sol et sauta du cockpit. Folken en fit autant puis tous se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse et Van dit :

> C'est très bien, Folken, si tu peux te servir d'Escaflowne. Plus tard…

> Il n'y aura pas de plus tard, dit Folken en fronçant les sourcils. Aujourd'hui, c'est exceptionnel. Tu es et tu resteras l'unique pilote de ce Guymelef.

Van préféra ne rien ajouter et Folken s'apprêta à partir quand Allen le retint par le bras en disant :

> Restez ici, Folken. Ce n'est pas le peine de se vexer pour si peu.

> Vous avez raison, dit Folken en se tournant vers son compagnon.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand soudain, des cloches se firent entendre. Elles ne sonnaient pas les heures, comme habituellement, ni un glas, mais une alerte à l'offensive ennemie.

> L'alerte ! dit Allen en se tournant vers la ville. Il faut y aller !

> Je viens, dit Folken.

> Moi aussi, dit Dilandau.

> Dilandau, si tu gardé ton armure, tu devrais la mettre, dit Folken. Ton Guymelef n'est pas si solide que cela, elle te protégera mieux.

Dilandau hocha la tête. C'était aussi l'avis d'Hitomi et elle monta avec lui pour l'aider à se préparer.

> Rejoignez-moi tous les deux à l'entrée Est de la ville quand vous serez prêts, dit Allen.

Folken hocha la tête puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Merle et Van qui s'éclipsèrent.

> Faites attention, dit Folken en s'approchant de son compagnon. Je ne voudrais pas que l'on vous ramène à moi dans une petite boîte… Je sais bien que nous allons être côte à côte mais une fois là-bas, je n'aurais pas le temps de…

> Aucun risque, le coupa Allen avec un sourire. Je suis un très bon pilote, ne l'oubliez pas.

Folken fit un signe de tête puis ils s'enlacèrent en s'embrassant et Allen partit rapidement en direction des écuries. Là, il enfourcha un cheval et fonça au grand galop jusqu'au palais d'où il repartit à bord de son Shérazade.

Folken monta ensuite dans sa chambre, fouilla dans son sac de voyageur, en tira un épais fourreau de cuir et il l'enfila sur son bras de fer. Il le fixa ensuite sur son flanc gauche avec des agrafes et détacha son épée de sa hanche gauche.

> Folken, fait attention ! lui cria Van depuis le sol.

> Toi aussi, Dilandau, dit Hitomi alors que les deux Guymelefs se relevaient.

Folken transforma Escaflowne en Dragon et Dilandau passa sa machine en mode vol puis ils partirent et Hitomi serra ses mains contre son cœur en leur adressant une petite prière porte chance.

Soudain, elle se sentit projetée en avant dans un tourbillon de couleurs et elle se retrouva ensuite aux portes de la ville. Regardant autour d'elle, elle fut prise de nausées. Rien d'étonnant à cela, le sol était couvert de Guymelefs en feu ou défoncés. Il y avait beaucoup d'Alseides dont un d'une intense couleur argent qui reflétait les flammes d'un autre Alseides brûlant à quelques pas. Soudain, une tâche blanche attira son regard sur la droite et elle vit Escaflowne, en mode Dragon, couché sur le flanc. Sur son dos, une masse sombre gisait, à moitié à l'intérieur de la machine.

« Folken… » pensa Hitomi avec horreur.

Elle voulut bouger et fit quelques pas quand soudain, elle sentit qu'on lui agrippait sa robe. Baissant les yeux, elle vit un jeune garçon de son âge, environ, portant une armure bleue. Il avait les cheveux bruns, coupés courts, les yeux bleus, et une plaie à l'épaule le faisait gémir.

> Aidez-moi… dit le garçon en gémissant.

Hitomi releva la tête et vit alors des dizaines de corps. Un grand nombre n'était que des cadavres et il y avait aussi ça et là l'uniforme reconnaissable des Chevaliers Célestes.

La jeune femme reconnut un des camarades Chevaliers d'Allen et, à son grand soulagement, elle ne vit ni Allen ni son Shérazade.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux après avoir chassé les larmes qui lui brouillaient le vue, elle distingua quelques formes chancelantes se relever et tituber en se dirigeant vers une grande tente qu'Hitomi n'avait pas remarquée de prime abord.

Mirana sortit de la tente, accueillit un jeune homme blessé vêtu de l'armure bleue des soldats de Zaibacher, et l'emmena à l'intérieur en tenant contre le bras du garçon un tampon de tissu.

« C'est donc comme cela que ça va se finir ? » se demanda Hitomi en frissonnant. « Et Allen ? Et Dilandau ? Où sont-ils ? »

Du remue-ménage attira l'attention d'Hitomi vers Escaflowne et elle vit la silhouette reconnaissable de Dryden et celle de Dilandau tirer Folken d'Escaflowne et l'installer sur une civière qu'ils transportèrent à l'intérieur de la tente.

Dilandau avait un bandage au bras mais cela ne semblait pas l'empêcher de le bouger. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils ressortirent de la tente et se dirigèrent vers un autre Guymelef. Là, Dilandau s'accroupit puis se releva en secouant la tête.

Ils firent plusieurs fois ce manège avant que Dilandau ne tombe sur un soldat, de Zaibacher ou d'Astria, encore vivant.

> Chut… entendit-elle faiblement quand les deux hommes passèrent près d'elle. Tu va t'en sortir, Gatti…

> Commandant… murmura le blessé.

Dilandau caressa la tête du garçon que Dryden déposait sur la civière avec milles précautions puis ils se relevèrent, chacun à un bout de la civière.

Hitomi entrevit des cheveux argentés puis les deux hommes et la civière disparurent sous la tente. La jeune femme se sentit soudain violemment tirée en arrière et, quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit les visages inquiets de Van et Merle, penchés sur elle.

> Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda Van, qui la tenait de son bras valide.

> Des morts… dit Hitomi en croisant les bras.

Merle déposa sur elle une cape et la jeune femme reprit :

> Des Guymelefs qui brûlent, d'autres détruits… J'ai vu Escaflowne… Il était en mode vol et Folken était blessé…

> Et Allen ? Et Dilandau ? s'inquiéta le jeune Roi.

> Je n'ai pas vu Allen mais j'ai vu Dilandau, dit Hitomi en s'asseyant sur le sol. Lui et Dryden passaient de corps en corps pour en trouver qui soient encore vivants puis ils les amenaient sous une tente où Mirana se trouvait… J'ai vu Mirana aider à marcher un soldat de Zaibacher, ajouta-t-elle. Et Dilandau et Dryden en ont porté un autre sous la tente…

Van regarda en direction de la ville et Hitomi lui agrippa la main gauche pour se relever. Cela le tira de sa torpeur et il aida la jeune femme à se remettre sur ses pieds.

> As-tu vu autre chose ? demanda Van.

> Non, dit Hitomi. Mais ce combat va être très meurtrier… pour nous comme pour Zaibacher…

> Hier, Folken m'a dit qu'il avait vu une trentaine de Guymelefs en revenant de la mine d'Energistes.

> Non, dit Hitomi en secouant la tête. Il y en avait plus que cela… Plus d'une centaine… Il m'a également semblé voir une ou deux Forteresses Volantes mais je n'en suis pas certaine… il faisait très sombre, presque nuit…

> Alors c'est l'Ultime Combat, dit Van dans un soupir. Celui des deux camps qui comptera le moins de morts sera déclaré vainqueur et je ne suis même pas là pour les aider ! ragea-t-il en serrant son poing valide.

> Peu importe, dit Hitomi en posant une main sur le poing crispé. Ici, nous ne craignons rien… Rentrons dans la maison et continuons à vivre. Nous saurons bien assez tôt quand le combat serra terminé.

Van hocha la tête puis tous trois rentrèrent dans la villa avec une pince au cœur et à l'estomac.

Cependant, aux portes de la ville de Pallas, plusieurs rangées de Guymelefs : des Shérazades, des Samouraïs et bien d'autres, s'alignaient côtes à côtes, faisant face à une douzaine de rangées d'Alseides et d'Oreides. Il y avait également deux Teirings au premier rang : deux Teirings avec de longs cheveux.

A moins de vingt mètres de là, Allen était au premier rang des Guymelefs d'Astria, aux côtés de Sajima, le Guymelef personnel du Roi Aston, placé à sa droite et piloté par un homme sanguinaire adorant tuer.

A la gauche du Shérazade se trouvait Escaflowne, piloté par Folken, puis l'Alseides rouge de Dilandau.

Chacun était prêt à donner sa vie – enfin presque – pour protéger sa ville et, au loin, de nombreuses colonnes de fumée annonçaient que les Guymelefs ennemis n'avaient pas fait que survoler le pays pour venir se battre ici.

Après s'être jaugés un instant, les soldats d'Astria virent nettement le Guymelef argenté lever le bras puis se jeter en avant en hurlant :

> A l'attaaaaaaaaque ! Massacrez-les-moi jusqu'au dernier !

Un grondement semblable au tonnerre s'en suivit alors et les Alseides, les Oreides et les deux Teirings dévalèrent les pentes herbeuses des collines avoisinant Pallas dans une vague bleue et noire.

Les Guymelefs d'Astria se trouvant en première ligne reçurent l'assaut de plein fouet mais, comme chaque pilote y était préparé, ils purent contenir l'attaque et commencer à riposter.

Sur les remparts de la ville, des Guymelefs semblables à des arbalètes géantes se mirent à tirer de lourdes et meurtrières flèches en rafales, abattant certains Guymelefs et leur pilote, faisant d'une pierre deux coups.

Malheureusement, c'était sans compter les quatre immenses Forteresses Volantes flottant au-dessus de la vague de Guymelefs Zaibachs qui se mirent à bombarder le Guymelefs d'Astria avec des boules de feu.

Rapidement, le combat se déploya sur l'immense plaine déserte s'étendant entre la mer, au sud et la montagne, au nord. Les Guymelefs se dispersèrent et les arbalètes géantes campées sur les murs de la ville tenaient à distance ceux qui parvenaient à passer les défenseurs.

Allen, Folken et Dilandau étaient au cœur du combat.

> Traître ! hurla le pilote du Guymelef argenté en abattant l'un de ses épées sur Dilandau qui esquiva habilement et riposta.

L'Alseides argenté fit un bond en arrière, bouscula un Guymelef Samouraï qu'il s'empressa d'abattre d'un coup sur le casque, tuant son pilote du même coup.

Dilandau poussa un hurlement de rage et il se jeta sur celui qui avait été désigné comme nouveau Commandant des Dragons Slayers.

> Tu ne passeras pas ! hurla l'ancien soldat de Zaibacher en repoussant la griffe droite du Guymelef ennemi tout en tentant d'assener un coup fatal de sa main gauche.

Un peu plus loin, Folken était aux prises avec deux Guymelefs bleus.

> Général Folken ! s'écria le pilote du premier Guymelef. Vous nous avez trahit, vous et le Commandant ! Vous nous avez abandonnés !

> Ce n'est pas vrai, Miguel ! s'écria Folken en retour en repoussant son attaque. J'ai délibérément choisi de partir !

> Vous aviez prêté serment à l'empereur ! s'exclama le pilote du second Guymelef. Nous allons vous faire payer votre trahison ! Vous allez mourir !

> Je n'ai trahit personne ! hurla Folken en faisant un large cercle avec son épée pour dissuader Guimel, le pilote du second Guymelef, d'attaquer.

Il recula d'un pas pour encaisser l'attaque des deux Guymelefs conjuguées puis il les repoussa et attaqua à son tour.

Allen, quant à lui, était aux prises avec Naria – ou peut-être Eriya, il était incapable de les différencier.

> Maudites chattes ! s'écria-t-il en assenant son épée sur le bras du Teiring arborant la chevelure bleue.

> Naria ! s'écria Eriya, la jeune femme chatte aux cheveux dorés. Sœur !

Sa sœur jumelle poussa un cri en rabattant les bras de son Guymelef au-dessus d'elle afin de se protéger des attaques d'Allen.

> Meurs ! s'écria Eriya en attaquant Allen.

Allen repoussa la griffe de Climer qui fendait l'air dans sa direction mais le bras du Shérazade fut égratigné. Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas Allen de riposter et de trancher une partie des cheveux du Guymelef d'Eriya.

> Sale humain ! hurla-t-elle de rage. Tu va payer !

Naria vint à la rescousse de sa sœur et donna un grand coup d'épaule dans le Shérazade qui recula de quelques pas, déséquilibré. Profitant de la situation, Eriya chargea à son tour mais Allen la saisit par un bras et envoya le Guymelef par-dessus lui.

> Sœur ! s'écria à son tour Naria.

Le Teiring atterrir lourdement sur le seul, y creusa une rainure assez profonde puis s'effondra sur le dos.

> Eriya !

Inquiète pour sa jumelle, Naria ne vit pas le coup d'épée arriver et elle poussa un hurlement quand l'épée d'Allen passa au travers de son cockpit, lui tranchant le bras à la hauteur de l'épaule.

Allen fit ensuite remonter son épée et ouvrit une large brèche dans le Teiring qui s'effondra sur le dos. Soudain, il sentit un poids sur son propre dos et il agrippa le Guymelef d'Eriya. Il le fit à nouveau voltiger et le Teiring aux cheveux d'or atterrit lourdement sur le sol.

Brandissant son épée pour achever la chatte, Allen s'arrêta soudain. Une autre épée lui passait devant lui, l'empêchant d'abattre la sienne.

Se tournant sur le côté, Allen vit Escaflowne et il entendit Folken dire :

> Laissez-les en vie, Allen. Ces chattes sont comme mes filles, laissez-les vivre.

Allen hocha la tête, bien que Folken ne pût le voir puis il recula et se détourna pour riposter contre un Alseides qui cherchait des noises à un autre Shérazade.

Tout en surveillant ses arrières, Folken cria à Eriya :

> Eriya ! Prends ta sœur, et allez vous réfugier quelque part ! Je viendrais vous chercher quand ce combat sera terminé !

Eriya rampa hors de son Guymelef à présent hors d'usage et elle se précipita sur celui de sa sœur. La jeune chatte aux cheveux d'argent était inconsciente mais vivante. Il lui manquait son bras droit. La chargeant sur son dos, Eriya s'enfui ensuite rapidement, zigzaguant entre les Guymelefs qui ne faisaient absolument pas attention à deux petites choses comme elles.

Folken les surveilla du coin de l'œil, puis, dès qu'elle furent en sécurité à l'abri des arbres, il reprit son combat avec encore plus de force.

Le combat fut très éprouvant, très meurtrier et très long. Beaucoup de Guymelefs, des deux, camps, tombèrent de fatigue et furent piétinés par les autres.

Allen lui-même faillit tomber en butant sur un Guymelef déjà à terre mais il se rattrapa juste à temps et repoussa son adversaire, un Oreides muni de dangereux lance-flammes en lui tranchant les deux bras afin de le désarmer. Il l'abattit ensuite d'un vigoureux coup de poing dans le cockpit, tuant son pilote du même coup.

A la villa Shézar, plus le temps avançait et plus l'on se faisait du souci. Hitomi, assise dans un fauteuil, pleurait presque en pensant à ce qu'elle devrait dire à son enfant si Dilandau ne revenait pas, malgré sa vision. Elle pensait aussi à Allen et à Folken. Qu'allaient-t-ils devenir si jamais l'un des deux mouraient au combat ?

Bien que cela ne fasse que deux jours qu'ils sont ensembles, l'amour qu'ils ont l'un envers l'autre et si puissant que personne ne s'étonne de les voir ensemble à longueur de journée. Ils se sont trouvés, ils ont chacun trouvée la Perle Rare, leur Âme Sœur.

Hitomi leva les yeux vers Van. Le torse bandé à moitié, les ailes tombantes et traînant au sol, il était planté devant la cheminée éteinte et fixait le foyer noirci où subsistaient quelques charbons d'un ancien feu.

« Il se fait du souci… » songea Hitomi. « Moi aussi… »

Elle regarda par la fenêtre à sa droite et soupira. Elle s'attendait d'un moment à l'autre à avoir une nouvelle vision mais, alors que plus de cinq heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la première vision, elle n'avait toujours rien vu.

A l'heure du déjeuner, ils avaient grignoté tous trois, trop anxieux pour faire un vrai repas et, à présent, Hitomi sentait son estomac se creuser.

Merle, assise sur le sol, en tailleur, près de Van, soupirait de temps à autres. Elle devait, elle aussi, songer à Allen ou à Folken car elle s'était prise d'affection pour les deux jeunes hommes.

Hitomi soupira de nouveau puis elle renversa sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil, les mains sur son ventre qui commençait à se voir. Elle se redressa ensuite, se leva et marcha un peu autour de la pièce, sentant les muscles de ses jambes s'agiter tout seuls.

En passant devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur la terrasse et l'endroit où étaient stationnés les Guymelefs quand ils ne servaient pas, elle retint ses larmes et respira profondément pour les refouler.

Dans la pièce, la tension et l'anxiété étaient si présentes qu'on aurait pu la saisir à la main. Hitomi aurait bien aimé pouvoir le faire, ainsi, elle en aurait fait une boule et l'aurait jetée dehors comme une vulgaire boule de neige… hélas, l'air extérieur était déjà si tendu qu'il était inutile d'en rajouter.

De temps à autres, des bruits de bataille et des hurlements leurs parvenaient. A chacun, tous sursautaient et espéraient vivement que le hurlement de douleur qui venait de leur glacer les entrailles n'était pas celui d'un proche.

La nuit tomba rapidement et Hitomi se souvint de sa vision. Cherchant Van des yeux, elle le repéra assit dans un fauteuil, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs.

> Van, dit-elle, brisant le silence qui devenait plus pesant à chaque minute. Van…

Elle s'approcha, le secoua un peu et il sursauta, sortant de sa torpeur. Levant les yeux sur la jeune femme, il demanda :

> Qu'y a-t-il Hitomi ?

> La nuit tombe, Van, comme dans ma vision… Le combat doit être finit à présent…

Tous deux se tournèrent vers la haute fenêtre qui donnait sur la terrasse, tournée vers la ville. Soudain, des coups rapides et sourds résonnèrent dans le hall d'entrée et Hitomi et Van sursautèrent violemment.

Une servante se hâta d'aller ouvrir la porte et un messager essoufflé, sûrement venu en courant, dit :

> Y a-t-il des personnes valides dans cette demeure ?

> Oui, dit la servante, un peu surprise.

> Très bien, dit l'homme. Prenez tout le linge propre que vous pourrez et rejoignez la porte est de la ville le plus vite possible avec le plus de monde que vous pouvez, enfants exclus. Le combat est terminé, il n'y a plus guère de survivants et il nous faut des gens pour soigner les blessés…

> Comptez sur nous, dit Hitomi en approchant à grands pas. Partez, allez, prévenir les autres maisons isolées, nous partons sur-le-champ.

> Merci, madame, dit l'homme avec un hochement de tête.

Il repartit ensuite ventre à terre et Hitomi se tourna vers la servante en disant :

> Vous avez entendu ? Dépêchez-vous de rassembler le plus de draps que vous pourrez et le plus de femmes. Faites préparer des attelages et des chevaux.

> Oui, madame ! dit la servante.

Elle fila ensuite en courant et Hitomi retourna vers Van. Elle secoua violemment Merle qui, s'étant endormie, sursauta en poussant un cri.

> Van, si tu te sens bien, tu peux venir, dit-elle.

Van hocha la tête, se leva et dit :

> Je ne peux pas sortir en traînant mes ailes. Hitomi, débarrasse-moi du bandage qui la protège, s'il te plait.

Hitomi hocha la tête puis elle releva ses jupons, tira un petit poignard qu'elle cachait dan un fourreau attaché à sa cuisse et elle trancha le nœud qui retenait les bandes de tissu. Elles protégeaient une plaie quasiment refermée.

Aussitôt, Van fit disparaître ses ailes et Hitomi l'aida à enfiler un T-Shirt puis elle s'enroula dans une cape et sortit dans la cour.

Là, un carrosse était déjà prêt et une douzaine de domestiques faisaient l'aller retour avec des piles de draps dans les bras.

> Ca ira, dit Hitomi en arrêtant une femme. Rentrez le reste et partez pour la porte Nord de la ville.

> Bien, madame, dit la femme en s'inclinant légèrement.

Elle fit ensuite demi-tour et Van s'approcha en tenant un cheval par la bride.

> En selle, Hitomi, dit-il. Nous irons plus vite qu'avec le carrosse.

Hitomi fit un signe de tête puis Van l'aida à monter sur le cheval. Il enfourcha l'animal derrière la jeune femme puis il talonna la monture qui prit le galop. Merle courait à quatre pattes à leurs côtés, légèrement en retrait.

S'ils furent seuls sur le chemin jusqu'à la ville, leur solitude disparut bien vite quand ils franchirent les portes de la ville. Ils se retrouvèrent alors escortés par des centaines de personnes qui couraient en tous sens, certains les bras chargés de sacs au contenu mystérieux.

> Par ici ! cria un homme. Nous avons besoin de personnes sachant soigner dans la tente numéro douze !

Hitomi regarda autour d'elle. Van talonna le cheval et soudain, leurs narines furent assaillies par une affreuse odeur de terre brûlée, de métal calciné et de mort.

Hitomi sentit son estomac se contracter mais elle ne dit rien et Van arrêta leur monture près d'une maison en partie ravagée, se trouvant pourtant derrière les murailles de la ville.

> Quelle horreur… gémit Merle en portant une main sur son visage.

> Hitomi ! dit une voix près d'eux.

La jeune femme se retourna et vit Mirana s'approcher vivement.

> Hitomi, dit la jeune femme médecin. Il va falloir battre ton malaise à propos de la vue du sang parce que j'ai besoin de toi.

> Je viens, Mirana, dit Hitomi.

Mirana acquiesça puis elle s'éloigna et sortit de la ville.

Partout autour d'eux, on s'activait pour rechercher les blessés. Des personnes étaient même en train de couvrir les morts avec de grands draps blancs.

Hitomi regarda une femme épingler sur l'un des monticules blancs une étiquette portant un numéro.

Sentant sa gorge se serrer, Hitomi secoua la tête et suivit Mirana qui s'était engouffrée dans une tente non loin de là.

> Mirana ? dit-elle. Je suis là…

> Très bien, dit la jeune Princesse. Je viens de terminer de recoudre la plaie de cet homme. Peux-tu te charger de la panser ?

Hitomi acquiesça puis Mirana lui indiqua où se trouvait la réserve de bandages taillés dans des draps. La jeune femme s'acquitta ensuite de sa tâche et elle enroula la tête de l'homme assit près d'elle. Il avait le regard lointain, et sa bouche entrouverte laissait passer un râle sourd, signe d'une respiration difficile.

Quand la jeune Terrienne eut finit, elle passa de lits en lits pour réconforter les blessés et proposer son aide. Rapidement, elle fut prise à part entière dans les soins dispensés et elle oublia que la vue du sang la rendait malade.

A chaque seconde, quelqu'un de blessé ou aidant un blessé entrait dans la tente qui fut très vite complète. Mirana décida alors de faire partir les blessés dont les blessures ne les gênaient pas pour marcher et, peu à peu, quelques lits se libérèrent.

Les soldats, de Zaibacher comme d'Astria, qui étaient à pied durant le combat étaient ceux dont il restait le moins car ils étaient la première cible pour les gigantesques Guymelefs.

Les pilotes des Guymelefs, quant à eux, étaient les moins touchés bien qu'il y eût un grand nombre de mort parmi eux.

> Mirana, dit Hitomi alors qu'il y avait une légère accalmie.

La jeune Princesse aida un homme sonné à boire un peu d'eau puis elle regarda son amie et dit :

> Je sais ce que tu va me demander mais je ne l'ai pas vu, ni lui, ni Folken et encore moins Allen. Je ne sais pas où ils sont. J'ai perdu Dryden de vue quand nous avons quitté le palais. Je pense qu'ils sont encore sur le champ de bataille à moins qu'ils ne soient dans une des tentes.

Hitomi frissonna puis Mirana l'autorisa à la laisser quelques minutes le temps de faire rapidement le tour des vingt et unes tentes dressées à la va-vite pour accueillir les grands blessés.

En sortant de la tente, Hitomi regarda autour d'elle, cherchant inconsciemment Escaflowne, mais elle ne le voyait pas. Il n'y avait pas de tâche blanche à proximité et elle commença à s'inquiéter un peu. Il n'y avait pas non plus trace du Shérazade d'Allen ni de l'Alseides de Dilandau, ce qui, somme toute, était quelque peu rassurant.

Passant de tentes en tentes, Hitomi apportait son aide quand on avait besoin d'elle puis repartait dans une autre tente en survolant les blessés du regard.

Quand elle sortit de la dernière tente, elle n'avait vu ni Allen, ni Folken, ni Dilandau sur un des lits mais elle savait qu'il y avait encore un grand nombre de blessés qui gisaient sur la terre retournée et brûlée d'où montaient des filets de fumée et des odeurs âcres.

Longeant le champ de bataille avec les tentes à sa droite, Hitomi cherchait du regard ceux qui « ramassaient » les blessés pour les porter dans les tentes.

Soudain, alors qu'elle avait atteint la limite de la rangée de tentes, elle se retourna et vit une masse blanche sur sa droite. Elle avait à présent les tentes à sa gauche et elle eut une impression de déjà-vu.

Plissant un peu les yeux, elle distingua une silhouette sombre sur la masse blanche puis elle reconnut Escaflowne et Folken, facilement identifiable avec ses cheveux bleus.

Sans en avoir conscience, elle fit un pas en avant et sentit soudain qu'on lui agrippait sa robe. Se penchant, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit le garçon de sa vision, celui avec les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus.

> Aidez-moi… gémit-il en s'accrochant à la robe d'Hitomi.

Quand il lâcha le tissu, il y laissa une marque de mains faite avec du sang et Hitomi se baissa près de lui.

> Vous pouvez marcher ? demanda-t-elle.

> Je ne… Je ne sais pas, dit le garçon.

Il fronça les sourcils et Hitomi observa si les jambes du garçon bougeaient.

> Je ne peux pas bouger la droite, dit-il. Elle doit être brisée…

> Je vais vous aider à marcher, décida Hitomi.

Elle prit le bras indemne du jeune homme qui portait une grande blessure sur l'épaule droite et, laborieusement, elle réussit à le faire mettre debout, non sans quelques souffrances, pour elle comme pour le soldat qui venait de Zaibacher.

Ce qui avait le plus étonné Hitomi quand elle avait eut sa vision, c'est que les médecins d'Astria ainsi que tous ceux qui les aidaient ne faisaient pas la différence entre ennemis et amis. Ils étaient vivants, vivants mais blessés et c'était ce qui importait le plus.

> Mirana, dit Hitomi en pénétrant sous la tente de la jeune Princesse.

> Hitomi ! dit Mirana en approchant. Dépose-le ici…

> J'ai vu Escaflowne et Folken, dit Hitomi.

> Et moi Dilandau et Dryden, dit Mirana. Ils viennent de m'apporter un blessé et ils sont repartis par-là.

Elle désigna la direction où se trouvait Escaflowne et Hitomi se précipita dehors. Cherchant des yeux les deux jeunes hommes, elle les repéra tout près d'Escaflowne et elle voulut aller à leur rencontre mais on la saisit par le bras et une femme l'entraîna derrière elle dans une autre tente.

Non loin de là, Dryden et Dilandau installaient Folken sur une civière et Dilandau se pencha vers son ami en disant :

> Folken, Folken, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

L'ancien général gémit puis il ouvrit les yeux et son visage se crispa de douleur.

Dilandau remarqua alors la plaie à l'abdomen du jeune homme et Dryden ôta son long manteau pour en faire une compresse.

L'ancien soldat jeta un regard de remerciements à celui qui allait devenir le Roi d'Astria puis tous deux transportèrent Folken sous une tente qui se révéla être celle où la femme avait entraîné Hitomi.

> Où on le met ? demanda Dryden en pénétrant sous la tente.

> Au fond, dit une femme. Il y a encore un lit de libre.

Elle enfonça une aiguille dans le bras d'un homme qui poussa un petit cri puis Dilandau repéra le lit en question et ils se frayèrent un chemin dans l'allée centrale de l'abri où circulaient quantité d'infirmières.

> Doucement, Dryden, dit Dilandau quand ils posèrent Folken sur le lit.

Hitomi, penchée non loin de là sur un malade dont elle était entrain de bander la main dont il manquait un doigt, dressa l'oreille en tendant ce prénom connu.

Elle termina son bandage puis se redressa et vit avec joie la silhouette reconnaissable de Dryden.

Se dirigeant rapidement vers le jeune homme, elle découvrit Dilandau et elle dit :

> Dilandau !

L'ancien soldat et Dryden se retournèrent et un sourire de joie éclaircit le visage de Dilandau avant qu'Hitomi, en larmes, ne lui saute dans les bras.

> Dilandau ! dit-elle en l'étranglant à moitié. Tu es vivant… Tu es vivant…

Dilandau serra sa compagne dans ses bras puis il la repoussa et Hitomi enlaça Dryden en guise de salut et de soutient.

> Folken, dit Hitomi en longeant le lit.

Précautionneusement, elle souleva le manteau de Dryden roulé en boule et elle détourna les yeux en voyant la plaie béante.

> Mirana ! appela-t-elle. On a besoin de toi ici de toute urgence !

La jeune Princesse qu'Hitomi avait vue entrer dans la tente quelques secondes plus tôt se redressa en entendant son nom puis elle laissa le soin à une infirmière de terminer de recoudre une plaie.

> Folken, dit Mirana sur un ton soulagé. Il est vivant ? demanda-t-elle à Hitomi.

Dilandau et Dryden repartirent et Hitomi hocha la tête. Mirana se pencha ensuite sur l'abdomen de l'ancien général et elle retira le tampon de tissu qui avait arrêté l'hémorragie.

> Infirmière ! dit Mirana.

Une jeune femme s'approcha vivement et Mirana lui fit savoir qu'elle avait besoin de fil et d'une aiguille pour grande plaie. L'infirmière, qui n'était en fait qu'une villageoise arborant un brassard blanc, hocha la tête et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec le nécessaire demandé par Mirana.

Hitomi et elle avaient commencé à nettoyer la plaie qui se révéla en fait moins impressionnante qu'au premier abord. Certes elle était tout aussi vilaine mais, une fois la peau autour dégagée, elle paraissait moins sérieuse.

Hitomi fut sollicitée pour tenir rapprochés les deux parties de la plaie tandis que Mirana effectuait une couture grossière pour la tenir fermée.

Folken gémit et son poing gauche se serra sous la douleur.

> Mirana, dit Hitomi.

> Je sais, mais je ne peux pas l'endormir, dit Mirana. Il ne se réveillerait pas…

Hitomi frémit puis elle tenta de ne pas entendre les gémissements de Folken.

Quand elle eut terminé la grossière couture, Mirana prit un fil plus épais et plat. Hitomi ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà entendu parler d'un tel type de fil sur la Terre mais elle s'abstint de poser des questions. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour s'instruire.

Mirana passa le fil sur une autre aiguille puis elle cousit par-dessus le fil grossier. Le résultat fut une plaie légèrement sanglante mais bien refermée qui, grâce aux facultés des Descendants du Dieu Dragon, ne mettrait pas longtemps à cicatriser.

Finit de nettoyer la plaie, dit Mirana en retirant ses gants. Ensuite, couvre-le et va voir dans une autre tente si on a besoin de toi.

Hitomi hocha la tête puis elle prit un tampon de tissu et entreprit de nettoyer la cicatrice qui ressemblait à un zip d'anorak.

Elle jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil au jeune homme allongé près d'elle. Il avait le visage serein et semblait dormir. Vérifiant qu'il respirait toujours, Hitomi en profita pour lui nettoyer une plaie qu'il avait au-dessus de l'œil ainsi qu'une égratignure le long de son bras normal.

Tout à coup, il ouvrit les yeux et gémit :

> Allen…

> Chut, Folken, dit Hitomi en se penchant vers lui.

> Allen… Où êtes-vous…

> C'est moi, Hitomi, dit Hitomi en lui caressant le front. Chut, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. Reposez-vous…

Folken tomba soudain dans les pommes et Hitomi préféra qu'il soit inconscient plutôt qu'il ne cesse d'appeler Allen alors que ni elle ni Mirana ne savaient où il était.

Quand elle eut terminé de nettoyer la plaie de Folken, Hitomi quitta la tente et entra dans celle se trouvant le plus près.

Elle aida plusieurs médecins et infirmières tout en cherchant inconsciemment Allen des yeux. Il n'était cependant pas dans cette tente, ni dans la suivante.

Dans celle d'après, Hitomi trouva Van et Merle et elle leur annonça que Folken était dans la tente numéro quatre. Van s'empressa d'aller le voir mais Merle resta là, étant entrain d'aider un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année à boire.

> Naria ? demanda le garçon quand Merle lui reposa la tête sur le lit.

> Non, dit Merle. Je m'appelle Merle… Je ne sais pas qui est Naria.

Le garçon, qui ne semblait pas trop atteint physiquement, hocha la tête puis Merle posa le verre et se tourna vers Hitomi.

> Tu as retrouvé Dilandau ?

> Oui, il va bien, dit Hitomi. J'en suis heureuse. J'ai eut tellement peur pour lui…

> Comment va Maître Folken ?

> Il est blessé au ventre mais Mirana lui a recousu ça et il s'en sortira. Par contre, je n'ai toujours pas vu Allen… Je ne sais pas où il est…

> Ne t'en fait pas, dit Merle en posant une main sur le bras de son amie. Je suis certaine qu'il s'en est sortit. N'oublie pas qu'il est le plus grand sabreur d'Astria.

Hitomi se força à sourire puis elle s'excusa et quitta la jeune fille-chat parce qu'on lui faisait signe de venir de l'autre côté de la tente.

> Folken ? demanda lea garçon près de Merle. Parlez-vous de mon Général ?

> Tu connais mon Maître ? demanda Merle, étonnée.

Elle fronça les sourcils puis dit :

> Il n'est plus Général…

> Je sais, dit le garçon en baissant les yeux. Il nous a trahit…

> Cesse donc de dire des bêtises, dit Merle. Repose-toi, ça vaudra mieux.

Le garçon regarda son bras posé sur son ventre. Il était paré d'attelles et entouré de bandages qui maintenait l'os en place. Il hocha ensuite la tête puis Merle tira un drap sur lui et se leva pour faire savoir qu'elle était disponible pour aider.

Cependant, en ville, Allen aidait, avec quelques villageois et soldats encore valides, à rassembler toute la nourriture qu'ils pouvaient trouver, mais surtout de l'eau pour les blessés.

Le Chevalier avait mal à la jambe, ce qui le faisait boiter et il avait aussi l'épaule douloureuse après qu'un Alseides lui avait assené un violent coup par derrière.

Portant une caisse, Allen sortit de la ville et longea le champ de bataille. En chemin, il aida une femme à retourner un cadavre qui portait l'uniforme des Chevaliers Célestes puis, après un rapide signe de croix, il entra sous une tente et déposa près d'un médecin ce qu'il apportait.

Le médecin en question était Mirana et elle lui sauta au cou en le reconnaissant.

> Allen ! Tu es vivant !

> Vivant mais un peu de guingois, répondit-il en repoussant la jeune femme.

> Montre, dit Mirana. Assied-toi là…

Allen obéit et Mirana lui tâta l'épaule rapidement. Elle en conclut à une luxation et, d'un geste brusque mais calculé, elle remit la tête de l'humérus dans sa cavité.

Allen serra les dents pendant l'opération puis il soupira profondément, soulagé, tandis que Mirana lui nouait le bras contre le torse avec interdiction de le bouger.

> Tu t'en tire bien, dit la jeune Princesse. Tu étais pourtant au cœur du combat…

Allen se contenta de hocher la tête puis il vit Van venir vers lui et les deux jeunes hommes se donnèrent l'accolade pour montrer qu'ils étaient contents de se retrouver.

> Hitomi te cherche partout, dit Van.

> Elle est ici ? dit Allen. Il fallait la laisser à la maison…

> C'est elle qui a voulu venir, dit Van avec un petit sourire.

> Et ton frère ? demanda soudain Allen. Tu l'as retrouvé ?

Van se tourna vers le fond de la tente et Allen leva les yeux dans la direction indiquée.

> Il est là-bas, dit Van. Sur le dernier lit mais il n'est pas conscient.

> Il est blessé ?

> Assez gravement, dit Mirana. Il a une profonde entaille à l'abdomen et il ne pourra pas se lever pendant plusieurs jours, à moins de rester debout, évidemment. Mais tu peux aller le voir, ajouta-t-elle. Van, j'ai besoin de toi par-ici…

Le jeune Roi hocha la tête puis Allen zigzagua entre les médecins avant de parvenir à Folken. Là, il se baissa près du lit bas et sentit les larmes lui serrer la gorge. Il avait eut tellement peur qu'il n'ait été tué… Lorsqu'il l'avait vu décoller avec Escaflowne en mode Dragon pour suivre un groupe d'Alseides qui prenait la fuite, il avait été tenté de l'intercepter mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il était trop loin.

> Folken… dit Allen en avançant une main vers le visage de son compagnon. Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs…

Une femme blessée, assise sur une chaise non loin de là, jeta un coup d'œil à Allen et elle fronça le nez quand il caressa le visage endormi du jeune homme allongé.

> Folken…

Tout à coup, celui-ci gémit et il ouvrit les yeux. Allen sourit en le regardant et quand l'ancien général découvrit le visage de son amant au-dessus de lui, il sourit légèrement mais grimaça plus qu'autre chose.

> Allen… Vous êtes vivant…

Son visage se contracta soudain sous la douleur et Allen lui prit la main. Il embrassa le dos puis dit :

> Vous allez vous en sortir, ne vous en faites pas… Mirana m'a dit que vous aviez été gravement blessé mais votre vie n'est pas en danger.

> Le combat… dit Folken. Où en est-il ?

> Il est finit, dit Allen en levant les yeux sur l'entrée de la tente. Il n'y a plus beaucoup de survivants…

> Et les Forteresses ?

> Elles ont été détruites toutes les quatre, dit Allen. Elles ont explosé les unes après les autres.

> C'est bien, dit Folken dans un souffle.

Il se raidit de nouveau sous la douleur et Allen dit :

> Reposez-vous, Folken. Je vais aller proposer mon aide ailleurs et, dès que toute cette agitation se serra calmée, nous rentrerons…

> Non, dit Mirana en s'approchant.

> Comment ça, non ? demanda Allen en levant les yeux sur la jeune Princesse.

> Folken doit rester alité plusieurs jours, même en étant ce qu'il est, répondit Mirana.

Les deux amants comprirent parfaitement qu'elle ne voulait pas ébruiter les origines de l'ancien général, puis elle reprit :

Les blessés les plus graves vont êtres transportés au Grand Hôpital. Avec sa blessure au ventre, Folken fait partie de ces blessés. J'espère que tu comprends Allen, qu'il est plus aisé pour nous autres médecins de veiller sur nos malades quand ils sont près de nous.

Allen hocha la tête puis il se releva et laissa son compagnon aux bons soins de la Princesse qui lui humecta la bouche avec un tissu humide.

Quand il pénétra dans une tente, il repéra aussitôt l'armure rouge de Dilandau et il posa une main sur son épaule droite.

> Allen ! dit l'ancien soldat en se retournant. Tu es vivant.

> Tu es la quatrième personne qui me dit cela, dit Allen avec un sourire pour Dryden. Content de te voir, Dryden.

> Puisque que je n'ai pas participé au combat, je viens aider, dit Dryden. C'est toujours mieux que de traîner au palais comme le Roi Aston.

Dilandau approuva puis Dryden dit :

> Nous avons fait le tour du champ de bataille, tous ceux qui restent sont morts. Il faudrait les enterrer…

Allen acquiesça puis il dit :

> Je vais aller trouver Hitomi et Merle puis je vous rejoins. Essayez de recruter un Guymelef Pelleteuse pour creuser les tombes, cela sera mieux qu'à la main.

Dryden et Allen hochèrent la tête puis le Chevalier s'en alla et passa de tentes en tentes pour essayer de trouver Hitomi.

Dans l'une des tentes, il trouva Merle qui lui fit la fête, contente de le voir en assez bonne forme. Elle lui annonça qu'elle avait vu Hitomi se diriger vers la partie des tentes après le numéro huit et Allen s'y rendit.

Il trouva la jeune femme dans la tente numéro huit, occupée à enrouler une jambe cassée munie de ses attelles de bandes de tissu pour bien maintenir l'ouvrage en place.

> Allen, dit Hitomi en lui offrant un grand sourire.

Elle noua le tissu sur le dessus de la jambe, reposa ensuite le membre meurtrit sur le lit et se leva. Elle sortit de la tente derrière Allen et, une fois dehors, elle lui sauta au cou.

> Attention, Hitomi, dit-il en la repoussant.

> Pardon, dit Hitomi avec un sourire. Mais je suis si contente que tu sois en vie. J'ai eut très peur, tu sais…

> Oui, dit Allen.

> As-tu vu Folken ? Et Dilandau ?

> Oui, j'ai retrouvé tout le monde, dit Allen. J'en suis soulagé, tout comme toi.

Hitomi fit un signe de tête puis Allen la laissa et il se dirigea vers le pied de la colline, en face de la ville. La jeune femme y distingua des silhouettes sombres dont celles de plusieurs Guymelefs Pelleteuse et elle comprit qu'ils allaient enterrer les morts.


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou ! Alors comme pour "Esprit cherche Corps", les updates se feront tous les mecredis.

Merci à Léti d'être fidèle !

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

> Doucement… Descendez…

A l'aide de son bras valide, Allen faisait signe au pilote du Guymelef Pelleteuse posé en face de lui, de l'autre côté d'un grand et profond trou. Il portait à la main une lanterne qui servait de signal.

> Doucement… Là… Lâchez-le.

Dryden, à l'aide d'une longue perche dont le bout était en fer recourbé, trancha le nœud qui retenait le corps du soldat de Zaibacher qu'ils venaient de déposer dans la tombe.

Dans un bruit mou, le corps sans vie et déjà raide tomba au fond du trou. Allen regarda Dilandau qui traça une barre sur le papier qu'il tenait à la main, fixé sur une planche de bois.

> Et de cent, dit l'ancien soldat. Encore un inconnu… soupira-t-il ensuite.

> Il y en a peu qui sont reconnaissables, dit Allen alors que Dryden et un autre homme attachaient un cent-unième corps à la pelleteuse.

Cette fois-ci, le Guymelef se dirigea vers une autre tombe, un peu moins grande et elle y déposa le soldat d'Astria.

> Et soixante pour Astria, dit Dilandau en cochant une autre feuille. C'était un Chevalier Céleste, ajouta-t-il en regardant le papier que lui tendait Dryden.

Allen ferma les yeux un instant puis il dit :

> Nous en avons enterré onze… Je suis le dernier Chevalier Céleste d'Astria encore vivant…

Dryden regarda le jeune homme blond et il vit des larmes glisser sur les joues grises de poussière. Il regarda ensuite Dilandau puis tous trois reprirent leur pénible mais indispensable travail.

Deux grandes et longues tombes avaient été creusées au pied de la colline. L'une d'elle, la plus grande, contenait les soldats de Zaibachers, déposés les uns à côté des autres. L'autre tombe, un peu moins longue, voyait son espace se remplir de soldats Astriens. Plus tard, quand tous les corps auront été déposés au fond d'une des deux fosses puis recouverts de terre, des piquets mortuaires s'aligneraient sur plus de cent mètres et environ douze rangées.

Allen soupira puis il leva son bras valide et reprit son travail qui consistait à indiquer au pilote du Guymelef Pelleteuse où déposer les corps.

L'aube se levait quand le dernier corps fut déposé dans la tombe Zaibacher. Tous étaient harassés mais le travail n'était pas encore terminé.

A présent que les morts étaient enterrés, il fallait nettoyer le champ de bataille de tous les Guymelefs calcinés, détruits ou simplement abandonnés qui gisaient un peu partout.

Pour ce travail, des Guymelefs Pelleteuses se chargeraient de rassembler tous les morceaux de ferraille dans un endroit déterminé à l'avance, puis, au fur et à mesure, les restes de Guymelefs seraient triés et peut-être réutilisés pour certains, notamment dans les ateliers de réparation où les Guymelefs sortis a peu près indemnes du combat seraient réparés et remis en état de marche.

L'agitation de la veille s'était déjà bien calmée et les médecins ainsi que les infirmières et tous ceux qui avaient aidé purent enfin prendre quelques minutes pour souffler.

La plupart des blessés s'étaient endormis, certains définitivement, d'autre seulement pour récupérer du combat et des blessures. Les blessés dans un état critique avaient été transportés sur des civières jusqu'au Grand Hôpital où Mirana s'était rendue, accompagnant le convoi qui transportait Folken, entre autres.

Un peu avant l'aube, Naria et Eriya avaient été retrouvées dans les bois. Eriya allait bien, mis à part quelques bleus mais c'était l'état de Naria qui avait préoccupé Mirana. Le moignon du bras droit de la jeune femme s'était infecté et la jeune Princesse redoutait qu'il ne faille couper ce qui restait du membre.

Pour plus de précautions, les deux femmes-chats avaient été également emmenées au Grand Hôpital.

> Voilà, dit Dryden en regardant le Guymelef Pelleteuse tasser doucement la terre fraîchement retournée. Nous avons fini d'enterrer les morts…

> J'ai l'estomac un peu tourneboulé, dit Dilandau en s'asseyant sur le sol.

> Tu n'es pas le seul, dit Allen. Ces odeurs de mort me donnent mal au cœur.

> Allons-nous-en, dit Dryden. Quelqu'un d'autre viendra mettre en place les piquets mortuaires.

Allen et Dilandau acquiescèrent puis ils se rendirent près des tentes où l'on distribuait du café bien chaud et bien fort pour ceux qui avaient aidé.

En les voyant revenir de ce qui était à présent un cimetière, une femme leur servit à chacun une grande tassede café et elle les remercia d'avoir eut le courage de faire ce pénible travail. Les trois jeunes hommes la remercièrent à leur tour pour le rôle qu'elle, et des centaines d'autres, avait joué dans ce combat puis ils s'éloignèrent et retrouvèrent Van, Hitomi et Merle assis sur des pierres tombées du mur d'enceinte en partie détruit.

> Vous avez eut du courage pour enterrer tous ces morts, dit Hitomi en faisant une place à son compagnon sur la pierre où elle était assise.

Merle se leva pour qu'Allen puisse s'asseoir à sa place et Dryden trouva une autre pierre comme siège.

> Oui, répondit Dryden en regardant Hitomi. Il faut avoir le cœur bien accroché pour être fossoyeur.

> Et l'estomac aussi, dit Dilandau en faisant une grimace, son estomac encore un peu brassé.

> En tous cas, dit Hitomi. Je vous félicite. J'ai entendu pas mal d'hommes dire qu'ils allaient aller vous aider mais finalement, je crois qu'ils ne sont pas venus.

> Certains si, dit Allen. Ils nous aidaient à transporter les corps jusqu'aux tombes mais nous étions peu. Les gens n'aiment pas bien côtoyer la mort…

> Oui, dit Van.

> Folken a été transporté au Grand Hôpital ? demanda soudain Dilandau.

> Oui, dit Hitomi. Mirana est avec lui. Ils ont aussi trouvé deux chattes dans les bois…

> Ce sont les Soldats de la Chance, dit Allen. Folken m'a empêché de les tuer mais j'en avais déjà mutilé une.

> Il y en a une à laquelle il manque un bras, dit Hitomi. L'autre est en assez bonne santé mais elle est choquée.

> Qui ne l'est pas, dit Merle.

Elle frissonna et Van passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la réconforter. Hitomi s'étonna de ce geste impromptu mais Merle ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, au contraire.

Lorsque que le soleil se montra et éclaira de ses rayons le champ de bataille, chacun pu se rendre compte de l'ampleur du désastre.

Il y avait des Guymelef encore fumants, des morceaux de machines et des trous un peu partout. Au loin, on voyait encore les colonnes de fumée qui indiquaient l'endroit où s'étaient écrasé les Forteresses Volantes.

> Quelle désolation, dit Hitomi.

> La nature va rapidement reprendre ses droits, dit Allen. Mais dans nos esprits, ce combat restera gravé à jamais, même pour ceux qui n'y ont pas participé.

Hitomi hocha la tête, de même que Van et Merle.

> Cependant, dit Dilandau. La guerre n'est pas finie… Il reste encore des soldats à Zaibacher…

> Sûrement, dit Allen. Mais le bilan de morts pour Zaibacher est très élevé. Ils devaient environ être trois cents hommes, pilotes compris, au sol. Dans les Forteresses, il devait à peu près y avoir une cinquantaine d'homme, ceux indispensables au fonctionnement, je pense.

> Oui, approuva Dilandau. En tout cela ferait donc environ cinq cents soldats. Ceux à bord des Forteresses sont morts quand elles se sont écrasées. Nous, nous en avons enterré près de deux cent. Si on calcule, il n'en reste pas lourd.

Hitomi acquiesça après avoir fait le calcul, à savoir cinq cent, moins les deux cents soldats morts au sol, moins les deux cents qui se trouvaient sur les quatre Forteresses confondues, ce qui nous amène à un nombre de survivant dérisoire.

> Cent soldats de Zaibacher survivants, dit Hitomi. Et chez nous ?

> Nous étions trois cent cinquante soldats, dit Allen. Il en reste cent cinquante.

Hitomi baissa la tête puis elle entendit soudain une femme crier.

Tous tournèrent la tête dans la direction d'où provenaient les cris, et Hitomi vit une jeune femme, d'environ vingt ans, courir vers eux en sortant de la ville.

> Mes Seigneurs, dit-elle en se laissant tomber à genoux devant eux cinq. Il faut que vous m'aidiez…

> A quoi faire ? demanda Hitomi.

> C'est mon amie… dit la jeune femme. Elle est enceinte et elle va bientôt enfanter… Malheureusement, l'hôpital est trop loin et tous les médecins y sont déjà tous… aidez-moi, je vous en prie…

Elle saisit soudain les mains d'Hitomi et dit :

> Vous, madame, vous, je suis sûre que vous savez soigner…

> Moi ? Mais je… non…

> Je vous ai vu cette nuit, aller de tentes en tentes… dit la jeune femme. Je vous en prie, aidez-moi… Elle va mourir si on ne l'aide pas…

Étant elle-même enceinte, Hitomi ne put se résoudre à abandonner la jeune femme à sa détresse et, se levant, elle dit :

> Conduisez-moi à elle. Je vais voir ce que je veux faire.

> Oh, merci, merci, madame ! dit la jeune femme en se relevant. Venez, vite, c'est par-là…

La jeune femme se mit alors à courir en direction de la ville et Hitomi la suivit en tenant ses jupes devant elle.

> Hé ! s'exclama Dilandau. Attend-nous !

> Attends-nous, Hitomi ! dit Merle en se précipitant derrière elle.

Tous se levèrent et la suivirent au pas de course.

La jeune femme leur fit traverser tout un quartier avant de s'enfiler dans une étroite et sombre ruelle où les détritus faisaient amplement savoir qu'ils étaient là, de par leur odeur.

La femme disparut sous un porche et Hitomi la suivit dans d'interminables escaliers en bois un peu gâtés.

> C'est ici, dit la jeune femme en s'arrêtant devant une porte sans poignée ni verrou, juste sous les toits.

Elle poussa la porte et Hitomi entra dans une minuscule chambre de bonne, en réalité un pigeonnier aménagé en chambre.

En face de la porte, il y avait un parc en bois fait de branches écorcées. A l'intérieur de cet « enclos » se trouvaient trois petits enfants, de moins de six ans, estima Hitomi.

La jeune femme se précipita pour prendre le plus petit des trois qui devait avoir moins d'un an puis elle passa dans une pièce encore plus petite que la précédente et Hitomi découvrit un lit fait d'un unique matelas.

Sur le matelas, une jeune femme se tordait de douleur. Son ventre énorme parut étrange à Hitomi et elle compris qu'il était enflé en plus de contenir un enfant.

Restés dans la première pièce et dans le couloir, Allen, Merle, Dilandau et Van laissèrent Hitomi se faufiler dans l'autre pièce et Dilandau croisa les bras quand la femme enceinte poussa un effroyable cri de douleur.

Hitomi, qui en savait un peu sur les accouchements après avoir lu des livres pour s'informer et se préparer à son propre enfantement, ordonna à la jeune femme venue la chercher de lui trouver du linge propre et de l'eau chaude, si possible.

L'accouchement avait déjà commencé et la future mère souffrait tant qu'Hitomi se demandait si elle allait survivre. Le crâne chauve de l'enfant était déjà visible entre les jambes de la femme.

> Calmez-vous, dit Hitomi à la femme. Merle ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

La jeune chatte apparut et Hitomi lui fit d'aller à la tête de la future mère et de la soutenir.

> Calmez-vous, madame, dit Hitomi en retournant au pied du lit. Il faut vous détendre sans quoi vous ne pourrez jamais mettre votre enfant au monde…

Tout à sa douleur, la femme ne semblait pas l'entendre et les mots d'apaisement de Merle n'y faisaient rien. Elle continuait de hurler aussi fort que sa voix le lui permettait.

Renonçant à tenter de la calmer, Hitomi chercha dans sa mémoire ce qu'elle avait lu sur les accouchements.

Elle redit exactement ce dont elle se souvenait et la femme sembla cette fois lui obéir quand elle lui disait de pousser.

Avec force de cris, la femme poussait son enfant hors de son corps mais Hitomi avait l'impression que l'enfantement durait trop longtemps.

Cela faisait à présent plus d'un quart d'heure qu'elle était là et rien n'avait bougé.

> Le cordon, dit la jeune femme à genoux derrière Hitomi, son plus jeune accroché à son sein. Le cordon doit gêner la progression de l'enfant…

Hitomi regarda la jeune femme puis elle prit son courage à deux mains et introduisit deux doigts le long du crâne de l'enfant. Elle trouva le creux de la nuque et, effectivement, ses doigts touchèrent le cordon ombilical.

> Des ciseaux, dit Hitomi. Avez-vous des ciseaux ?

> Je pense, dit la jeune femme.

Elle se leva et, pendant qu'elle fouillait dans une caisse, Hitomi prit un morceau de son jupon et le déchira en deux bandes.

En retirant ses doigts du cou du bébé, elle avait emmené avec elle le cordon ombilical et elle se souvenait que, dans le livre qu'elle avait récemment lu, ils expliquaient qu'en cas d'urgence, on pouvait avoir recours à la coupe du cordon ombilical pour faciliter la naissance ou libérer l'enfant pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe. Cependant, elle n'en était plus très sûre…

Nouant les deux morceaux de tissu autour du cordon ensanglanté en laissant un intervalle assez large entre les deux nœuds, Hitomi prit les ciseaux que la jeune femme lui tendait.

Elle les avait passés dans l'eau bouillante d'une bouilloire posée sur un petit fourneau à bois et Hitomi manqua de se brûler.

« Au moins, c'est désinfecté… » pensa-t-elle en ignorant la douleur.

Sachant qu'elle devait faire vite, Hitomi trancha le cordon ombilical et Merle ainsi que la jeune femme détournèrent les vivement les yeux.

Ensuite, Hitomi recommença à inciter la jeune femme à pousser et, cette fois-ci, Hitomi vit l'enfant avancer.

> La tête est passée, dit-elle avec un sourire. Continuer, ça va aller tout seul à présent…

> Allez-y, dit Merle qui tenait la main de la femme. Courage, c'est bientôt fini…

> Mon Dieu ! s'écria soudain la jeune femme.

> Quoi ? demanda Merle, inquiète. Que se passe-t-il, Hitomi ?

> Elle fait une hémorragie, dit Hitomi en s'agitant soudain.

La jeune femme déposa son bébé sur un tas de couvertures derrière elle puis elle tendit un drap à Hitomi qui s'en servit pour éponger le sang qui ruisselait du ventre de la femme.

> Donnez-m'en un autre, dit Hitomi. Madame, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à la future mère. Continuez de pousser, expulsez ce bébé !

> Je… Je n'ai plus de forces, souffla la femme.

> Elle part, dit Merle en regardant. Elle va mourir !

> Madame ! dit Hitomi. Pas maintenant !

Dans la pièce d'à côté, les trois garçons étaient eux aussi gagnés par l'inquiétude, d'autant plus qu'ils entendaient parfaitement les cris de Merle et d'Hitomi.

> Madame ! dit Hitomi. Poussez encore une fois, une dernière fois et ce sera bon…

La femme fit ce qu'on lui demandait et son bébé glissa dans les mains d'Hitomi. Il se mit aussitôt à hurler à pleins poumons et la jeune femme assise près d'Hitomi le prit pour le plonger dans une bassine d'eau qu'elle avait fait chauffer un peu avant.

Elle le lava rapidement, l'enveloppa dans un grand drap blanc puis elle le redonna à Hitomi.

> Hitomi… dit soudain Merle.

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers la jeune chatte qui secoua la tête en disant :

> Elle est à bout, elle va mourir…

Hitomi se déplaça sur les genoux jusqu'à la tête de la femme, lui présenta son bébé et dit :

> Regardez madame, c'est un beau petit garçon…

La femme sourit faiblement, leva la main et caressa le poing serré de son bébé.

> Merci… madame, dit-elle dans un murmure. Je ne vous connais pas… mais je vous remercie. Je ne vous oublierais jamais…

> Lui avez-vous déjà donné un nom ? demanda Hitomi.

La femme soupira profondément, ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit et souffla :

> Karej… Il s'appelle… Karej…

> C'est très joli, dit Hitomi, les larmes aux yeux.

Soudain, la femme eut un hoquet et elle s'en alla rejoindre le bon Dieu. Son amie se mit alors à pleurer, enfouissant son visage dans son tablier rapiécé par endroits, et Hitomi et Merle ne purent se retenir, bien qu'elles n'aient jamais connu cette femme avant aujourd'hui.

Soudain, Hitomi sécha ses larmes, tira le drap qui recouvrait la femme décédée sur son visage puis elle se leva et retourna dans l'autre pièce, suivie par Merle et l'amie de la femme décédée.

Les trois garçons les attendaient en silence et, quand ils virent les visages ravagés des trois femmes, ils se regardèrent et Hitomi dit :

> Elle est morte, la femme est morte en donnant le jour à son enfant.

> J'en suis désolé, dit Allen.

Il regarda la jeune femme encore plus ravagée qu'Hitomi et Merle, et lui fit un signe de tête auquel elle répondit par un sanglot avant de dire :

> Mon amie est partie rejoindre son mari au Paradis…

> Qu'allez-vous faire de l'enfant ? demanda Van.

La jeune femme regarda le parc où deux enfants dormaient puis elle dit :

> Ces deux-là étaient les siens… Ils n'ont pas encore huit ans et avec mon propre nourrisson, je ne pourrais m'en occuper… Je n'ai déjà pas assez de lait pour le mien alors pour deux…

Hitomi baissa les yeux sur le nouveau-né qui dormait, lové contre son sein puis la jeune femme reprit :

> Il ne me reste plus qu'à le mettre dans un orphelinat et à espérer qu'il soit bien traité…

Hitomi leva les yeux sur Dilandau qui dit :

> Non, Hitomi. Je suis désolé, mais c'est non.

> Dilandau, dit Hitomi sur un ton suppliant. C'est un bébé…

> Je sais, dit l'ancien soldat. Mais tu es enceinte, que fera-tu quand notre propre enfant sera là ? Celui-ci n'aura que quelques lunes et tu ne pourras pas t'en occuper… non, cette jeune femme a raison, le mieux c'est de…

> Donne-moi cet enfant, Hitomi, dit soudain Allen. Moi je le prends.

> Toi ? dit Van, surprit. Mais…

> Folken et moi nous ne pourrons pas avoir d'enfants, dit Allen. Or, il se trouve que ce bébé à besoin de quelqu'un qui s'occupe de lui. Toi, Van, tu n'as pas de compagne pour s'en occuper. Ton Royaume n'existe même plus. Merle, quant à toi, tu es bien trop jeune. En tant que Chevalier Céleste, je bénéficie d'une notoriété assez élevée et je suis en mesure de l'elever correctement. Avec Folken et moi, cet enfant aura un endroit où grandir et où il sera aimé.

> Ca, dit Van. Je n'en doute pas… Mais c'est là une grande décision… Tu n'en as même pas parlé avec ton propre compagnon. Que va-t-il en penser ?

La jeune femme observait la scène avec étonnement. Alors qu'elle allait se résoudre à mettre ce nouveau-né dans un orphelinat, voilà que l'une des personnes qui avaient accompagné celle dont elle avait sollicité l'aide voulait l'adopter. Un homme qui semble vivre avec un autre homme en plus et qui se trouve être un Chevalier Céleste !

> Écoute Van, dit Allen. Je suis assez grand pour prendre des décisions quand elles s'imposent. En ce moment, Folken est à l'hôpital, gravement blessé dans ce fichu combat ! Crois-tu vraiment qu'il soit en état de discuter ?

Surprit par l'éclat de colère de son ami, Van rentra la tête dans les épaules puis il détourna les yeux et s'excusa.

> Non, tu as raison, dit-il. Pardonnes-moi.

Allen fit un signe de tête qui mit fin à la discussion puis, se tournant vers l'amie de la défunte, il dit :

> Comment t'appelles-tu ?

> Ani, messire Chevalier, dit la jeune femme.

> Hé bien, Ani, dit Allen. Dois-je te demander la permission pour prendre cet enfant et l'emmener chez moi ? Sa mère étant morte, c'est à toi que reviennent les droits sur cet enfant.

Ani regarda Hitomi qui lui fit un léger signe de tête puis elle dit :

> Pardonnez mon audace, messire Chevalier, mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous viviez avec un homme, c'est cela ?

> Oui, dit Allen.

> Cela ne me dérange pas, dit la jeune femme. C'est là votre vie privée… Cependant, vous semblez prêt à prendre la responsabilité qu'incombe un enfant et, je vous avoue que j'admire votre courage. Je garderais bien cet enfant si je n'avais pas déjà le mien encore loin du sevrage ni les deux autres mais je ne le puis.

> Écoute, dit Allen. Il faut te décider.

Ani hocha la tête puis elle dit :

> Très bien. Prenez cet enfant. Il sera toujours mieux chez vous qu'ici ou dans un orphelinat.

> Sans aucun doute, dit Allen. A présent, rassemble donc ses affaires, s'il en a.

> Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, dit Ani sans bouger. Cet enfant n'a que pour bagage son prénom et le drap dans lequel il est enveloppé. Nous sommes très pauvres, vous savez messire…

> Je le vois bien, dit Allen.

Soudain, son épaule le fit souffrir et il regarda Dilandau à qui il fit un signe de tête. Comprenant, l'ancien soldat hocha la tête puis Allen sortit dans le couloir et descendit l'escalier.

> Pardonnez-le, dit Hitomi. Il est d'un rang élevé et il n'a pas l'habitude de faire affaire avec les gens du peuple. Il est aussi un peu snob, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ani hocha la tête puis elle dit :

> En tous cas, madame, je vous suis reconnaissante pour l'aide que vous apportée à mon amie. Si elle est morte, ce n'est pas de votre faute, elle était déjà très malade et enfanter l'a vidée de ses dernières forces. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie pour tout et j'espère que Karej sera aimé et choyé autant que cela sera possible.

> Ne vous en faites pas, dit Hitomi avec un sourire. Nous vivons tous chez Allen, le Chevalier, et croyez-moi, cet enfant sera le plus aimé de tous les enfants.

Hitomi regarda Merle qui hocha la tête avec un sourire puis, après quelques aux revoirs, le groupe quitta la petite chambre.

> Tenez, dit Dilandau en tendant trois pièces d'or à la femme. De la part du Chevalier Céleste Allen Shézar. Cela vous permettra d'enterrer convenablement votre amie et de vivre assez bien pendant quelques temps.

> C'est trop messire, je ne peux pas, dit Ani en repoussant la main de Dilandau.

Dilandau insista et il finit par mettre les trois pièces dans la poche du tablier de la femme en disant :

> Vous n'avez pas le droit de refuser.

> Dans ce cas, dit la jeune femme.

Dilandau fit un signe de tête puis il rejoignit ses amis dans la rue.

> Tout va bien, Allen ? demanda Hitomi en s'approchant du Chevalier.

> Ce n'est rien, dit Allen. Mon épaule est simplement un peu meurtrie mais ça va passer.

> On va passer à l'hôpital avant de rentrer, dit Hitomi.

> Non, dit Merle. On va rentrer d'abord. Tout le monde à besoin de souffler un peu et Folken ne va pas s'envoler, si je puis dire.

> Merle à raison, dit Dilandau. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es, Hitomi ?

La jeune femme regarda sa robe qui ne ressemblait plus vraiment à une robe et elle finit par hocher la tête.

> J'aurais besoin d'un bon bain, dit-elle. Et ce bébé aussi, ainsi que de vêtements.

Chacun hocha la tête puis ils retournèrent au champ de bataille. Van récupéra son cheval, y fit monter Hitomi avec le bébé. Allen monta derrière elle, puis tout le monde rentra à la villa Shézar.

> Je t'envie…

Dilandau se baissa auprès d'Hitomi, se prélassant dans un baquet d'eau fumante.

> Dommage, il n'y a qu'une place, dit Hitomi en plissant le nez avec un sourire.

Elle s'étira alors les bras, les sortant d'une eau recouverte de mousse puis elle tendit les bras vers son compagnon en disant :

> Un câlin ?

Dilandau se mit à rire puis il embrassa sa compagne en prenant garde aux mains pleines de mousse puis il dit :

> Où est l'enfant ?

> Merle est allée en cuisine afin de trouver de quoi le nourrir, répondit Hitomi en glissant dans l'eau pour immerger ses épaules. Je l'ai lavé mais j'ai dû l'habiller d'un de mes vêtements parce qu'il n'a pas encore d'habits bien à lui.

> Ce n'est pas un problème ça, dit Dilandau. Quand elle va le savoir, Mirana va se faire un plaisir de lui en offrir.

> Sûrement, dit en riant. Il va quand même falloir lui en acheter.

> Et aussi pour le nôtre, dit Dilandau. Tu n'en es peut-être qu'à trois lunes mais ça passe vite.

> Oui, dit Hitomi. Je suis contente, je n'ai pas été malade ce matin. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'avais l'esprit plutôt occupé ou parce que le premier trimestre de ma grossesse est passé.

> Tu verras bien demain matin, dit Dilandau en se relevant. Bien, Allen m'attend, j'étais venu te dire que nous allons au Grand Hôpital…

> Oh ! Déjà ? dit Hitomi.

> Tu veux venir ?

> J'aurais aimé, en effet, mais je ne suis pas prête…

> Je vais aller dire à Allen d'attendre quelques minutes, dit Dilandau. Dix minutes te suffiront ?

> Oui, dit Hitomi avec un hochement de tête. Envoie-moi Merle si tu la vois.

Dilandau fit un signe de tête puis il quitta la chambre, et Hitomi sortit du baquet d'eau en essayant de ne pas le faire déborder. Elle s'enveloppa dans un immense peignoir blanc et se sécha rapidement avant d'aller se choisir une robe.

Quand Merle, arriva, Hitomi hésitait entre une robe rouge et noire et une autre, bleue avec des broderies argentées sur le tablier.

> La bleue, dit Merle.

Hitomi sursauta, se retourna et dit :

> Tu crois ?

> Oui, dit la jeune chatte. La robe rouge fait plus pour les repas ou les grandes occasions.

Hitomi considéra la robe rouge puis elle hocha la tête et la rangea dans la penderie. Elle se glissa ensuite avec la robe bleue derrière le paravent et, voyant le baquet d'eau, Merle dit :

> Je crois que tout le monde à prit un bon bain aujourd'hui.

> Nous en avions tous besoin, dit Hitomi. Ne serait-ce que pour se débarrasser de cette odeur de brûlé et de mort.

Merle approuva sans parler puis Hitomi sortit de derrière son paravent, s'installa devant sa coiffeuse et se donna un coup de brosse pour discipliner ses cheveux hérissés par le bain.

> Tu es prête ? demanda la jeune chatte quand Hitomi se leva.

> Oui, presque.

Elle enfila des petites chaussures plates assorties à la robe puis elle prit sur un portemanteau en bois une sorte de holster en cuir noir.

> Ton éternel poignard, dit Merle avec un sourire.

> Oui, dit Hitomi en remontant ses jupons.

Elle fixa les deux lanières avec des boucles plates en haut et en bas de sa cuisse gauche puis elle prit le poignard posé sur le bureau et le glissa dans la pochette de cuir en disant :

> Les hommes portent leurs armes à la taille mais, comme me l'a fait remarquer Mirana, il vaut mieux pour une femme de faire croire qu'elle n'est pas armée.

> Mirana en porte-t-elle un aussi ?

> Un poignard ? Oui, comme moi, mais seulement quand elle est en ville et qu'il n'y a personne pour la protéger.

Merle pinça les lèvres une seconde puis elle dit :

> A présent, il n'y aura plus grand monde pour protéger les Princesses quand elles sortiront. Onze Chevaliers Célestes sur douze ont trouvé la mort hier…

> Je suis au courant, dit Hitomi. Mais tu vois, je ne serais pas étonnée qu'Allen soit enrôlé pour débusquer de nouveaux candidats. Chevalier Céleste est un poste de rêve pour tout jeune soldat ou sabreur.

Merle hocha al tête avec un sourire pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord avec son amie puis toutes deux descendirent au rez-de-chaussée où elle retrouvèrent les garçons.

> Ca y est ? Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Allen.

Il avait changé d'uniforme et il portait à présent sa veste ouverte par-dessus son épaule blessée. Le bras était plaqué contre son torse et Hitomi demanda :

> Qui t'a refait ton bandage ?

> Une bonne, dit Allen. Pourquoi ?

> Non, comme ça, pour savoir, répondit Hitomi en souriant.

Il était près de treize heures quand ils quittèrent la demeure à bord d'un carrosse conduit par Gadès et ils mirent environ une heure pour parvenir au centre ville.

Le Grand Hôpital se situait au pied du palais royal et, bien que sa taille paraisse immense depuis le sol, il se révélait être un bien petit bâtiment à côté du palais.

> Nous y sommes, dit Allen quand le carrosse s'arrêta.

Il ouvrit la porte et descendit, puis Hitomi le suivit, portant dans ses bras Karej qui dormait à poings fermés. Dilandau, Merle et Van sortirent de l'autre côté du carrosse puis ils se dirigèrent vers le grand bâtiment blanc qui s'élevait devant eux.

Avec ses quinze mètres de haut, le bâtiment principal ne parvenait même pas en haut du mur d'enceinte du palais qui était de vingt mètres de haut, sans compter les flèches de métal qui étaient disséminées tout le long du parapet.

> A quoi cela sert-il de faire un mur pareil ? demanda Hitomi. Même un Guymelef ne peut pas y accéder… _(N/a: Pour info, un Guymelef fait au maximundix mètres de haut)_

> Lubie de Roi, je suppose, dit Allen. Ce palais est là depuis tellement de temps que personne ne sait pourquoi le Roi qui l'a fait construire a fait faire des murs aussi hauts.

Hitomi hocha la tête puis le groupe entra dans le hall de l'hôpital.

Bien que la frénésie des premiers secours se soit calmée, l'agitation dans le hall de l'hôpital le faisait ressembler à une ruche géante et Hitomi en eut vite le tournis.

> Nous voudrions voir le Docteur Aston, dit Allen en s'approchant d'un grand comptoir.

> Elle est occupée pour l'instant, dit la femme derrière le comptoir de bois. Vous êtes des proches d'un blessé ?

> Oui, dit Van en s'approchant à son tour. Je suis Van de Fanel, Roi de Fanélia, et mon frère est ici…

La femme fit un signe de tête puis une infirmière s'approcha et elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreiller.

> Suivez-moi, dit l'infirmière en regardant Allen. Je vais vous conduire à votre ami.

Van hocha la tête puis ils suivirent la jeune femme qui les conduisit à une sorte de monte charge. Ils prirent tous place dans l'espace étriqué et la femme actionna une manette à droite de la grille qui servait de porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'arrêtaient au quatrième étage de l'hôpital et l'infirmière leur fit signe de la suivre.

Elle se dirigea vers une porte qu'elle ouvrit. Il y avait le chiffre « 700 » placardé dessus.

> Messire ? dit l'infirmière en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Vous avez de la visite.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Van à qui elle dit :

> Vous pouvez entrer, mais pas plus d'une heure.

> Très bien, dit Van avec un hochement de tête.

L'infirmière s'effaça alors et ils entrèrent dans la spacieuse chambre où l'on avait installé Folken.

> Bonjour, grand frère ! dit Van en s'approchant du lit.

> Van, dit Folken avec un sourire. Allen… Vous êtes tous venus ?

Allen contourna le lit et s'approcha de Folken qui lui prit la main.

> Tu va mieux, on dirait, dit Van en souriant à son frère.

> J'ai connu mieux, dit Folken.

Il tâta précautionneusement son ventre puis il dit :

> Est-ce que vous avez dormi au moins ? Je n'en suis pas sûr.

> Non, en effet, dit Allen. Nous ne sommes rentrés que bien après l'aube.

> J'aurais bien pu attendre quelques heures de plus, dit Folken. Vous n'auriez pu venir que demain…

Allen leva soudain les yeux vers Hitomi. Il se dirigea vers elle, prit dans son bras valide ce qu'elle portait et retourna vers Folken qui le regardait en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, intrigué.

Van s'éloigna à son tour mais il resta près de Dilandau, Hitomi et Merle qui n'avaient pas avancé après avoir franchi la porte.

Hitomi regarda Allen s'asseoir au bord du lit de Folken et se pencher en avant. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'ils se dirent mais quand Allen sourit et que Folken tendit les bras pour prendre l'enfant, elle sut qu'il allait peut-être l'accepter.

Étant légèrement redressé contre la tête de son lit, Folken n'était pas vraiment assit mais pas non plus couché. Cette position était assez confortable et elle ne plissait pas trop la cicatrice pour faire souffrir Folken plus que d'ordinaire.

Hitomi observa Allen déposer le nouveau-né sur le bras métallique de Folken et l'ancien général caressa le minuscule poing de l'enfant endormi.

Folken sourit puis il posa sa main sur la joue d'Allen avant de lui prendre le menton pour l'embrasser. Quand ils se séparèrent, Folken hocha la tête en souriant, et Allen sourit en retour.

Hitomi sourit en regardant Dilandau, puis Van et le Chevalier Céleste les regarda en leur faisant signe d'approcher.

> D'où vient-il ? demanda Folken à Hitomi. Il est très jeune…

> Il n'a même pas un jour, répondit Hitomi en s'asseyant au pied du lit de l'ancien général. Il est né ce matin, et sa mère est morte en le mettant au monde.

> Quel triste début dans la vie, dit Folken en regardant le bébé. Mais comment se retrouve-t-il ici ?

Et à Hitomi de raconter comment, quelques heures plus tôt, une femme affolée était venue les chercher, s'adressant par hasard à eux, en disant que son amie allait accoucher incessamment sous peu et qu'elle mourrait probablement si personne ne l'aidait.

Merle raconta sa partie de l'histoire, voulant bénéficier un peu de l'attention générale puis, quand l'histoire fut terminée, Allen dit :

> Quand j'ai proposé de le prendre, Van s'y est opposé. Il m'a dit que je n'en avais même pas parlé avec vous.

Van rougit sous le regard de son frère puis Folken dit :

> Tu t'es soucié de moi, Van, c'est gentil. Mais tu vois, il y a deux heures, j'étais encore dans les vapes. Je ne me suis réveillé qu'il y a une demi-heure. Je n'aurais donc pas pu donner ou non mon accord.

> Qu'en pensez-vous, alors ? demanda Hitomi. Je l'aurais bien prit moi, mais Dilandau n'a pas voulu.

> J'aurais dit la même chose, dit Folken. Tu va en avoir un dans quelques lunes, pourquoi en prendre un autre…

Il regarda ensuite Allen et ajouta :

> … alors qu'il y a dans ton entourage un couple qui ne pourra pas en avoir, naturellement parlant, j'entend ?

Allen sourit puis Folken se tourna de nouveau vers Hitomi et dit :

> Tu as bien fait de proposer à cette femme de garder ce bébé. Je sais que tu n'aurais pu te résoudre à le voir partir dans un orphelinat.

Hitomi hocha la tête et Van dit :

> A présent, il a une maison et une famille.

> Une grande famille, dit Allen.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte et Hitomi alla ouvrir. C'était Mirana.

> Oh ! Mais que de monde ! dit-elle en guise de bonjour quand elle entra dans la pièce.

Elle arborait un grand sourire et, quand elle vit le bébé dans les bras de Folken, elle se figea et fronça les sourcils.

> Nous t'expliquerons, dit Allen avec un signe de tête entendu.

> Je l'espère bien, dit Mirana. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais vous demander de partir à présent.

> L'heure est déjà terminée ? demanda Hitomi.

Elle regarda sa montre mais se souvint qu'elle ne l'avait pas remise en sortant de son bain et Mirana dit :

> Pas tout à fait mais Folken a besoin de soins. Donc, ouste !

> On reviendra demain, dit Allen en prenant le bébé des bras de son compagnon.

Il le donna à Merle qui alla l'apporter à Hitomi puis, après un dernier baiser, le Chevalier quitta la chambre avec ses amis.

Mirana referma la porte derrière eux puis elle se tourna vers Folken et dit :

> Alors ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Folken sourit puis il raconta ce qu'on lui avait raconté.

Sortant de l'hôpital, Hitomi sentit son estomac gronder et elle dit :

> J'ai faim. Et si on rentrait ?

Dilandau et Merle acquiescèrent, et Allen et Van les suivirent dans le carrosse qui les ramena à la villa Shézar.

En passant près de la porte Est de la ville, tous purent voir que d'énormes machines avaient été montées pour déplacer les morceaux de Guymelefs répandus sur le sol, ainsi que les Guymelefs encore en bon état.

> Il faudra que j'aille récupérer mon Alseides, dit Dilandau en suivant des yeux un Shérazade dont il manquait une jambe.

> Et moi, Escaflowne, dit Van. Où est ton Guymelef, Allen ?

> Dans l'entrepôt du palais, en assez piteux état, répondit le Chevalier. Il est encore utilisable mais plus tellement.

> Je ne sais pas comment est Escaflowne, dit Van, pensif. J'espère qu'il ne va pas falloir faire venir Hispano…

> Ton Guymelef est solide, assura Allen. Je suis sûr qu'il est le moins endommagé de tous.

> Peut-être, dit Van. S'il n'est que rayé par endroit ou cabossé, ce n'est rien, avec un bon marteau, cela se remet en place. Par contre, s'il lui manque des morceaux, nous devrons faire venir Hispano et il est hors de question que Dryden paie à nouveau pour nous.

Allen hocha la tête puis ils rentrèrent à la villa Shézar.


	11. Chapter 11

Salut tout le monde ! Léti, je te remercie beaucoup de me suivre avec autant d'assiduité, ca me fait très plaisir ! Merci bcp !

Aller, voilà le chapitre 11, jh'espere qu'il va te plaire ! Biz !

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

La vie avait reprit un cours à peu près normal après le combat qui avait décimé les rangs des soldats d'Astria, notamment des Chevaliers Célestes, n'en laissant qu'un seul en vie, Allen Shézar.

Ce matin là, deux lunes après cette si terrible nuit, Allen allait devoir faire passer des tests à de nouvelles recrues pour savoir s'il pouvait en faire les nouveaux Chevaliers Célestes d'Astria.

Tournant en rond dans le salon de sa maison, Allen exaspérait tout le monde, Hitomi en particulier qui, à présent enceinte de cinq lunes, était de plus en plus facilement irritable.

> Allen, gronda-t-elle en baissant son livre. Assied-toi, tu m'agace à tourner comme une girouette !

> Je suis désolé, Hitomi, rétorqua le Chevalier en se tournant vers elle. Tu serais sûrement aussi tourmentée que moi si tu avais à interroger tout un groupe de jeunes surexcités,en vu de leur faire accéder au rang de Chevalier Céleste !

> Qu'est-ce donc que tout ce chahut ? demanda Folken en entrant dans la pièce. Allen, qu'avez-vous encore ?

> Rien, dit Allen en se détournant.

Folken regarda Hitomi qui détourna la tête et reprit sa lecture.

> Allen, dit Folken après avoir haussé les épaules. Où est Karej ?

> Avec sa nourrice, répondit Allen, soudain plus calme. Elle m'a demandé l'autorisation de sortir, il y a environ une heure. Elle doit dans les jardins.

Folken hocha la tête puis il sortit et tomba sur Dilandau qui était entrain de nettoyer sa machine.

> Bonjour, Dilandau, dit l'ancien général en s'arrêtant au pied de l'Alseides.

Dilandau baissa les yeux sur Folken, lui souri puis il descendit de son perchoir et demanda :

> Si tu cherche ton fils, je l'ai vu aller par-là dans les bras de la nourrice.

> Maintenant que je sais qu'il est avec sa nourrice, c'est bon, dit Folken avec un sourire. En fait, c'est Allen qui m'inquiète un peu.

> Ha ? Pourquoi ?

> À cause des essais qu'il doit faire passer pour les Chevaliers Célestes, dit Folken en regardant dans le salon par-dessus son épaule.

Il vit Allen qui tournait en rond, puis soudain, Hitomi qui fermait brusquement son livre, se levait et s'en allait lire plus loin.

Dilandau hocha la tête puis il dit :

> Moi, c'est Hitomi qui m'inquiète.

> Il ne faut pas t'en faire, Mirana a dit que c'était normal qu'elle soit si facilement irritable, répondit Folken.

> Oui, mais même, dit Dilandau. Elle se met tout le monde à dos en réagissant comme elle le fait. Allen est déjà stressé par ses essais et voilà qu'elle le remballe encore. Même Merle a eut sa part d'attaques.

Folken haussa les sourcils l'espace d'une seconde puis il leva la tête pour regarder l'Alseides rouge et il dit :

> Où est Van ?

> Partit voler, répondit Dilandau. Je crois qu'il a emmené Merle avec lui.

Folken fronça les sourcils. C'était rare quand Van emmenait Merle avec lui quand il partait voler. La plupart du temps, elle préférait rester sur la terre ferme.

> Je crois qu'Hitomi commence à agacer tout le monde, dit Folken.

> J'en suis désolé, dit Dilandau. C'est ma compagne, je suis responsable d'elle… Ce soir, j'essaierais de lui parler. J'avoue qu'elle m'agace aussi à toujours attaquer comme un chien gardant son territoire.

> Un Dragon, dit Folken.

> Hein ?

> Je disais, plutôt comme un Dragon, répéta Folken.

Dilandau le regarda de travers puis ils se mirent à rire et ce furent des hennissements qui les interrompirent.

> Ce doivent être les futurs Chevaliers, dit Folken. Allons donc voir à quoi ils ressemblent.

Dilandau eut un sourire puis il suivit son ami à travers la maison. Ils retrouvèrent Allen dans le hall d'entrée, paré comme un prince, qui se dirigeait vers la porte.

> Vous êtes bien élégant, mon ami, dit Folken en l'enlaçant.

Allen ne dit pas non pour un furtif baiser, histoire de se donner du courage, puis il se dégagea et sortit sur le perron de la maison.

> Bienvenue, dit-il.

Le suivant, Folken et Dilandau se placèrent à sa droite et sa gauche comme ils le faisaient souvent lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les trois, et ils purent voir les aspirants Chevaliers.

Cependant, cette brochette d'hommes ayant chacun une expérience plus que suffisante côté combat refroidit quelque peu les ardeurs de certains candidats qui se tassèrent légèrement dans leurs selles.

> Beaucoup d'entre vous me connaissent sûrement, dit Allen. Pour les autres, je suis Allen Shézar, Chevalier Céleste de mon état depuis six années.

Il marqua une pause, regarda quelques-uns des futurs Chevaliers puis ajouta :

> Comment vous en avez sûrement entendu parler, il est inutile que je vous rappelle les raisons qui font que vous vous retrouvez devant moi aujourd'hui.

Se tournant vers Folken, puis Dilandau, il ajouta :

> Voici Folken de Fanel, Prince de Fanélia, et Dilandau Albatou, ancien soldat dans les armées de Zaibacher. Ils m'assisteront afin d'évaluer votre niveau et ainsi pouvoir en sélectionner vingt-deux d'entre vous. Je vous en dirais plus ce soir.

Folken et Dilandau firent un pas en avant pour se retrouver à la hauteur d'Allen, et Dilandau vit un des jeunes hommes du premier rang déglutir difficilement en regardant Folken.

Un coup d'œil à celui qui était pour lui un père lui fit comprendre le soudain mal être du jeune homme.

Folken se tenait raide, les mains dans le dos. Il promenait son regard sur les six rangs de – peut-être – Chevaliers et semblait sonder les âmes des jeunes hommes.

> Commençons, dit soudain Allen. Pour commencer, nous allons voir si vous savez écouter et si vous êtes vifs.

Il cria alors l'ordre de se mettre au garde à vous et tous réagirent plus ou moins rapidement.

> Bien, dit Allen avec un hochement de tête. Mettez pied-à-terre à présent et tenez-vous à gauche de votre cheval, au garde à vous.

Tous obéirent et, dans un désordre seulement apparent, ils exécutèrent l'ordre donné par Allen.

Le Chevalier eut soudain un sourire mauvais puis il dit :

> A partir de maintenant, celui qui bouge d'un pouce sera recalé. Les autres pourront accéder au test suivant. Folken, surveillez-les. Dilandau, viens avec moi.

Folken hocha la tête puis il se tourna vers les garçons qui, droits, les jambes serrées, talon contre talon, le dos vertical, le torse légèrement bombé, le regard fixe et le bras droit relevé près du front, ressemblaient à une armée de petits soldats en plombs. Ils étaient parfaitement alignés mais, alors que certains restaient absolument figés, d'autres tanguaient légèrement, ayant du mal à rester d'une parfaite immobilité.

Les chevaux, étant habitués, pour certains, à rester immobiles des heures durant, semblaient plus s'ennuyer qu'autre chose mais d'autres encensaient de temps en temps ou frappaient du sabot. Cependant, ce n'est pas parce que son cheval est un peu impatient qu'un soldat sera recalé. Cela serait absurde.

Suivant Allen, Dilandau demanda :

> Tu es dur avec eux. Tu sais parfaitement que le soleil va taper fort aujourd'hui…

> Oui, je sais, répondit Allen. Cependant, un Chevalier Céleste va être appelé à faire le pied de grue devant une porte des heures durant. Il lui est strictement interdit de bouger du carré imaginaire d'un mètre de côté qu'il doit occuper. De très nombreuses fois je me suis retrouvé dehors, à monter la garde devant les portes du palais, sous un soleil de plomb, une pluie diluvienne ou une tempête de neige. Ils doivent savoir qu'être Chevalier Céleste, ce n'est pas courir après les Princesses ou les bonnes.

Dilandau hocha la tête et dit :

> Voilà pourquoi je préfère rester comme je suis à présent, c'est à dire un jeune homme délivré de toute obligation militaire.

Allen eut un sourire puis il s'arrêta à la porte de son bureau, l'ouvrit et y entra, précédé de Dilandau.

> Pendant qu'ils apprennent ce qu'est le principal travail d'un Chevalier Céleste, nous allons leur préparer un petit test écrit sur les règles de chevalerie ainsi que sur les Guymelefs.

> Pour les Guymelefs, je peux t'aider, dit Dilandau en prenant place sur le siège de l'autre côté du bureau d'Allen. Mais pour les règles de chevalerie, désolé, je n'y connais strictement rien.

> Ce n'est pas grave, je les ai suffisamment répétées pour les connaître par cœur, dit Allen avec un sourire. Tiens.

Il donna une feuille de papier au garçon en face de lui, en prit une pour lui et dit :

> Écrit ce qui te passe par la tête mais essaie d'être général. Ne va pas chercher dans les détails. Nous autres Chevaliers ne sommes pas machinistes.

> Hum… dit Dilandau en appuyant sur sa lèvre inférieure le bout du crayon à papier qu'il venait de prendre. Des questions d'ordre général, tu dis ? Oui, je devrais pouvoir faire ça.

> Merci, dit Allen. J'espère que Folken ne m'en veut pas trop de lui avoir imposé de rester planté devant la porte d'entrée.

> Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Dilandau. A lui aussi, faire le pied de grue c'est son rayon. Que crois-tu qu'il faisait quand je partais avec mon escadron ? Il restait planté devant la baie vitrée de la Forteresse Volante et il regardait en bas en attendant que je remonte lui faire mon rapport.

Allen sourit puis ils se mirent chacun à leur travail.

Cependant, devant la maison, les aspirants Chevaliers commençaient à avoir chaud dans leurs habits plus où moins étriqués. Ce n'étaient pas des uniformes à proprement parler, non, simplement les habits des grandes occasions, du dimanche pour certains.

Folken, lui, debout sous le porche d'entrée, bénéficiait d'un relatif ombrage, quelle que soit l'heure de la journée.

Appuyé nonchalamment le dos au mur, il regardait, bras croisés, ce qui aurait pu ressembler à une collection de soldats de plomb, modèle taille réelle.

Les détaillant, Folken notait mentalement les défauts ou les qualités, étiquetait dans sa tête ceux qu'il pensait être apte à devenir Chevaliers et ceux qui avaient encore du boulot devant eux.

Alors qu'il survolait du regard le dernier rang, deux cocardes identiques fixées à la bride des deux chevaux à l'extrême droite du rang, attirèrent son attention. Les autres chevaux portaient une cocarde représentant, pour la plupart, les armes familiales, mais ces deux là étaient différentes. D'un, elles se ressemblaient énormément et de deux, elles portaient le même dessin.

Ce dessin, Folken l'avait déjà vu, il s'en souvenait parfaitement et ne pourrait jamais l'oublier : c'était celui qui figurait sur le drapeau de Zaibacher.

Fronçant un peu les sourcils, Folken tenta de voir le visage des deux jeunes hommes debout à gauche des deux chevaux avec la cocarde, mais, tout en restant immobile, il ne pouvait faire grand chose.

Tout à coup, un profond soupir attira son attention à l'autre bout du rang et il vit un des aspirants Chevalier baisser le bras.

> Je me demandais quand est-ce que l'un d'entre vous allait craquer, dit-il. Viens ici avec ton cheval, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du jeune homme qui avait craqué. Les autres, vous ne bougez pas.

Sortant du rang, le jeune homme s'approcha de Folken en tenant son cheval derrière lui.

> Ne soit pas déçu, dit Folken. Tu retenteras ta chance l'année prochaine.

> Oui, messire, dit le jeune homme.

Folken hocha la tête puis il fit signe au jeune homme qu'il pouvait partir. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers le soleil et évalua l'heure à onze heures.

Dans une heure, le soleil serait à son zénith et là, seuls les meilleurs resteront.

Pendant ce temps, non loin de là, Van, assit sur le toit d'une vieille maison en ruine, contemplait l'océan infini. A ses côtés, Merle était silencieuse, comme perdue dans ses pensées.

> Tu es bien silencieuse, Merle, dit soudain Van. A quoi tu pense ?

La jeune chatte sursauta puis elle répondit :

> Oh ! A rien, Maître Van…

> Ha ? J'aurais pourtant juré, dit Van.

> En fait… reprit Merle. Si, tu as raison, je pense à quelque chose.

> Tu veux me le dire ?

> J'aurais préféré en parler avec Hitomi, dit la jeune fille en rougissant légèrement.

> Je vois, secret de femme ?

> Secret, pas vraiment, dit Merle.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant puis elle dit :

> Après tout, tu es un peu comme mon frère, Maître Van…

> J'en suis flatté, dit Van avec un sourire.

Il se tourna vers son amie et celle-ci dit :

> Maître Van ?

> Mhm ?

> Quand est-ce que tu t'es rendu compte que tu étais amoureux d'Hitomi ?

Van ouvrit de grands yeux en regardant la jeune chatte assise à ses côtés. La question directe l'avait un peu déstabilisé, mais il se reprit et dit :

> Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait de s'en rendre compte ou pas, ni quand, Merle. Si tu veux tout savoir, tu sais que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un dès que tu pose les yeux sur lui ou elle, la première fois.

> Oui, d'accord, dit Merle. Mais comment tu sais vraiment que cette personne est faite pour toi ? Est-ce qu'il y a une sorte de déclic, quelque chose dans le genre ?

Van regarda Merle, cherchant une réponse, puis il dit :

> Quand Folken et Dilandau sont arrivés ici, il y a déjà trois lunes… Le premier soir, Folken avait oublié son sac au rez-de-chaussée. Il est redescendu le chercher et, en remontant, il a croisé Allen qui sortait de sa chambre.

> Je ne vois pas…

> Attend, j'y viens, dit Van. Quand ils se sont trouvés face à face en haut des escaliers, Folken m'a raconté qu'il avait eut l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait autour de lui. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans une sorte de bulle où même le son ne pouvait entrer. Il m'a dit qu'il avait eut le plus grand mal du monde à détacher ses yeux d'Allen. Plus tard, je les ai entendus reparler de ce soir-là et j'ai entendu Allen dire qu'il avait ressentit la même chose que Folken. Cela l'avait d'ailleurs fortement troublé à ce que j'ai compris.

> J'imagine, dit Merle, soudain pensive. Crois-tu que, si je pose ma question à Hitomi, elle me répondra pareil ?

> Je ne sais pas, dit Van. Mon frère est en couple avec un autre homme tandis qu'Hitomi est une femme qui vit avec un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Ils vont avoir un enfant dans peu de temps et je ne pense pas qu'Hitomi voit l'amour comme quelque chose de compliqué, ce que tu semble penser.

Merle rougit légèrement. Décidément, Van la connaissait très bien pour ainsi pouvoir deviner à quoi elle avait pensé une seconde plus tôt.

Van lui sourit puis il leva la tête vers le soleil et dit :

> Il est bientôt midi, rentrons déjeuner.

Merle acquiesça puis Van se leva mais elle resta assise le temps qu'il déploie ses ailes.

> Merle, tu viens ? dit-il.

La jeune chatte sursauta puis elle se leva, grimpa sur le dos de son ami en s'accrochant à son cou, puis Van décolla.

Le poids de Merle sur son dos était si insignifiant qu'il avait l'impression de porter un sac de voyage. Le corps de la petite chatte ne gênaient même pas le mouvement des immenses ailes et, en moins d'un quart d'heure, ils furent en vue de la maison d'Allen.

> Il y a bien tant de monde devant la maison, dit Merle quand Van se posa sur le toit de la demeure.

Van acquiesça puis il dit :

> Ha oui ! Je me souviens maintenant ! Allen m'avait dit, il y a déjà une ou deux semaines que le Roi lui avait demandé de recruter les onze Chevaliers Célestes qui remplaceraient ceux qui ont donné leur vie pour leur patrie. Apparemment, c'était aujourd'hui.

> C'est Folken devant la porte, non ?

> Oui, acquiesça Van d'un signe de la tête. Mais viens, rentrons, n'allons pas le déranger maintenant.

Tous deux rentrèrent ensuite dans la maison en passant par un balcon et ils tombèrent sur Hitomi qui sortait de sa chambre.

> Vous rentrez enfin, dit la jeune femme en les regardant s'approcher.

> L'appel de l'estomac, dit Van en souriant.

Hitomi lui rendit son sourire puis ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et Van se dirigea vers le bureau d'Allen en laissant les deux jeunes femmes dans le salon.

> Entrez, dit Allen en entendant frapper contre la porte. Ha ! Van ! Vous rentrez enfin ?

> L'appel de l'estomac, répéta Van avec un sourire. Dis-moi, Allen, ajouta-t-il. Tout ce monde dehors, ils veulent tous devenir Chevaliers Célestes ?

Allen acquiesça puis il dit :

> J'allais d'ailleurs aller voir. J'ai demandé à Folken de les surveiller pendant que je préparais avec Dilandau le deuxième partie des sélections.

Il désigna un tas de feuilles coupées en deux piles puis Van remarqua Dilandau, assit dans un coin, en train de lire.

> Tu viens, Dilandau ? demanda Allen.

L'ancien soldat leva les yeux de son livre, hocha la tête puis ferma l'ouvrage et se leva. Tous trois sortirent alors de la maison et Allen parut surprit en voyant le nombre d'aspirants Chevaliers restants.

> Très bien, dit-il après avoir frappé une fois dans ses mains. Repos !

Soulagés, les candidats baissèrent leur bras ankylosé, remuèrent les épaules puis se placèrent face à Allen, Van, Folken et Dilandau, les jambes légèrement écartées et les mains dans le dos.

> Combien ont abandonné, Folken ? demanda Allen.

> Huit, répondit l'ancien général. C'est peu.

> Oui, accorda le Chevalier. Enfin. Messieurs ? Vous pouvez disposer ! Ceux qui veulent peuvent rester en ma propriété pour déjeuner, les autres, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Soyez ici, devant nous, à quatorze heures pile pour la seconde partie des sélections.

Chaque candidat hocha la tête puis ils se dispersèrent, tenant leurs chevaux derrière eux.

Folken sourit en en voyant un grand nombre se presser sous les Arbres à Piscus qui encadraient l'entrée de la propriété.

Dilandau regardaient les jeunes gens s'égailler quand soudain, il eut une vision qui le surprit.

> Folken, dit-il en prenant son ami par le bras. Regarde là-bas, près des grilles…

> Oui, dit Folken. Ce sont bien deux soldats de Zaibacher.

> Mais ce sont mes soldats ! dit Dilandau. C'est Miguel et Gatti ! Tu ne les reconnais donc pas ?

> Maintenant que tu le dis, si, dit l'ancien général.

> Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Van en s'approchant. Il y a beaucoup de garçons aux cheveux bruns…

> Et des garçons qui ont les cheveux argentés comme Gatti, tu en connais beaucoup ? rétorqua Dilandau.

> Ouais, toi, dit Van en fronçant les sourcils.

> Ca suffit, dit Folken. Vous vous disputerez plus tard. Pour l'instant, allons déjeuner.

Van et Dilandau se fusillèrent du regard puis Folken les poussa dans la maison sans aucun ménagement.

Lors du déjeuner, la nourrice de Karej apporta le bébé à ses pères et ce fut Folken qui le prit avec lui à table.

L'enfant sur ses genoux, appuyé sur son bras gauche, Folken mangeait de la main droite et, au bout d'un moment, Hitomi dit :

> Ce matin, j'ai pensé à un truc pour porter les bébés. Je vous vois, Folken, contraint à ne manger qu'avec une seule main et moi, dans peu de temps, je m'y verrai forcée aussi.

> Je ne vois pas qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire de plus, dit Allen.

> Sur la Terre, il y a des sortes de sacs qu'on appelle Porte-Bébés ou plus communément Sac Kangourou. C'est une poche placée sur le torse que l'on enfile comme un sac à dos, si vous voulez. Le bébé est installé là, tout contre le parent qui le porte et ainsi, on a les deux mains libres. Ce sont en général les femmes qui les utilisent parce qu'ainsi, elles peuvent allaiter leur petit sans être trop dérangée, mais beaucoup d'hommes utilisent ce sac pour transporter leur enfant.

> Ce dont tu parles semble astucieux, dit Dilandau. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un « kangourou » ?

Hitomi regarda son compagnon, sourit, puis elle entreprit d'expliquer quel animal surprenant était ce mammifère marsupial qui portait son petit dans une poche située sur son ventre.

> Et tu dis que la mère vit comme si de rien n'était alors qu'elle a son petit dans sa poche ? dit Allen. C'est assez surprenant.

> Oui, je le conçois, dit Hitomi. Surtout pour vous, mais pour nous, enfin je veux dire, pour les Terriens, c'est banal.

Elle soupira et ajouta :

> C'est dommage que je n'aie pas d'images à vous montrer…

Elle savait que sur son ordinateur portable, elle avait des images de kangourous, mais ici, le seul objet électronique qu'elle possédait était son baladeur cd. Elle avait aussi son tattoo mais cela n'allait pas lui servir à grand chose.

> Le mieux, c'est que j'essaie de vous le dessiner mais je ne suis pas très douée, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

> As-tu le modèle en tête ? demanda soudain Folken.

> Heu… oui, répondit Hitomi en se visualisant le dernier porte-bébé qu'elle avait vu. Pourquoi ?

> A défaut de le dessiner, dit Folken. Tu pourrais directement voir avec une couturière. Ces femmes sont assez habiles pour confectionner des choses qu'elles n'ont pas ou peu vues.

> C'est une bonne idée, approuva Hitomi. Mais où trouver une couturière ?

Allen sourit puis il dit :

> Mirana doit pouvoir trouver ça, ne t'en fait pas. Ce n'est pas ce qui manque au palais.

Hitomi lui rendit son sourire puis le déjeuner s'acheva et Folken alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils du salon, son fils endormi contre lui.

Allen vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, caressa le front de l'enfant qui remua sa bouche comme s'il mâchait quelque chose, puis le Chevalier dit :

> Si vous voulez passer un peu de temps avec Karej, vous pouvez. Cet après-midi, les aspirants Chevaliers vont répondre à un petit test écrit pour évaluer leurs connaissances sur le code de la chevalerie et les Guymelefs. Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'y assister…

> Allen, dit Folken en regardant son compagnon. Je peux très bien passer du temps avec notre enfant tout en restant près de vous. Et puis, j'aime bien voir les jeunes réfléchir. Quand Dilandau a apprit à lire et à écrire, j'étais toujours près de lui, à le regarder plancher sur son travail.

Allen sourit puis il dit :

> Si vous y tenez, je ne peux pas vous le refuser. Venez donc avec Karej, il verra un peu de monde.

> S'il ne dort pas, dit Folken. Savez-vous s'il a mangé ?

> Sûrement, dit Allen. La nourrice le nourrit avant de nous l'amener, en général.

Folken hocha la tête puis Allen l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue avant de se lever et de se mettre à la recherche de Dilandau.

L'ancien général resta là avec son fils dans les bras et il sourit quand le bébé poussa un profond soupir dans son sommeil.

> Je me demande à quoi peuvent bien rêver les bébés, dit Hitomi en rentrant dans la maison.

Elle était sortie sur la terrasse donnant derrière la villa et, s'asseyant sur la table basse, en face de Folken, elle regarda l'enfant dormir.

> Sûrement à leurs parents, dit Folken. Et toi, comment te sens-tu ?

Hitomi sourit puis elle se redressa, posa une main sur son ventre et dit :

> Je ne suis plus malade le matin et j'ai l'impression de ressembler à une baleine.

> Mais non, assura Folken sur un ton légèrement moqueur. Tu as parfaitement gardé ta ligne.

> Tu parle… marmonna la jeune femme. C'est vous qui le dites, vous n'avez pas eut à subir les désagréments de la grossesse.

> Encore heureux, dit Folken avec un rire. Quand je vois comment tu réagis à certaines choses, je me dis qu'il vaut mieux que je reste loin des femmes.

> Merci, dit Hitomi en croisant les bras.

> Mais je ne parlais pas de toi, Hitomi, dit l'ancien général en avançant sa main libre.

Il la posa sur le bras de la jeune femme qui dit :

> Je le sais bien, excusez-moi.

Elle baissa les yeux puis dit :

> Je sais bien que je vous agace à m'emporter pour un rien… Même si vous ne le dites pas, je le voit dans vos yeux à tous quand vous me regardez.

N'ayant pas pour habitude de mentir, Folken répondit qu'elle avait raison, que oui, elle fâchait tout le monde en prenant tout, même les plus petites plaisanteries, au premier degré.

Hitomi se défendit en prétextant que c'était parce qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle s'angoissait un peu pour le grand changement que la venue de l'enfant va provoquer dans sa vie.

Folken trouva là que c'était une excuse minable et il lui demanda si elle n'avait pas d'autres soucis plus grave qui la turlupinait.

> J'ai remarqué que tu t'en prenais souvent à Allen ces derniers temps, dit-il. T'a-t-il contrariée ou fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du faire ?

> Non, répondit Hitomi. Pas que je sache…

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux sur ses mains qui torturaient un petit mouchoir en dentelle, et elle ajouta :

> Non, je crois en fait que je suis jalouse.

> Jalouse ? Mais de quoi ? D'Allen ?

Hitomi hocha la tête et répondit :

> Oui, de vous deux, du fait que vous vivez un amour parfait… Vous ne vous êtes pas encore disputés, vous vous entendez comme deux frères, à croire qu'aucun de vous n'a de défauts aux yeux de l'autre.

> Oh si ! dit Folken avec un sourire. Crois-moi, tout le monde à des défauts, même Allen. Je reconnais, cependant, que nous nous entendons plutôt bien. Comme je disais à Dilandau lors de notre voyage pour venir ici, un homme en couple avec un autre homme ne va pas constamment chercher à lui plaire, contrairement aux femmes. Toi, tu es sans arrêts entrain de surveiller ton langage, ta coiffure, ta tenue. Dilandau m'a dit que tu passais près d'une demi-heure à choisir ce que tu allais mettre le matin, alors que lui a juste une tunique et un pantalon à enfiler. Attention, je ne dis pas que tu dois te négliger, loin de là. Tu es une femme très belle, surtout depuis que tu es enceinte. Mais nous, les hommes, nous nous contentons de peu, tu sais. Avec Allen, quand il me dit qu'il m'aime, quand il me touche la main ou qu'il m'embrasse, et même le fait qu'il soit simplement là, me suffit largement. Je n'ai pas besoin que mon compagnon fasse des pieds et des mains pour me plaire alors que c'est inutile.

Hitomi hocha la tête et Folken ajouta :

> J'espère que tu comprends la différence qu'il y a entre ton couple et le mien.

> Oui, répondit la jeune femme.

> Et puis aussi, entre ton couple et le mien, il y a l'âge qui joue. J'ai vingt-cinq ans et Allen vingt et un. Dilandau et toi, vous avez seize ans. Je ne me vante pas, du tout, mais je peux me considérer plus sage que toi ou Dilandau ou encore Van et Merle. Allen et moi, on voit la vie avec des yeux différents des vôtres.

Il eut un sourire puis il dit :

> Je pense que quelque part, nous sommes blasés de la vie.

> Ne dites pas cela, dit Hitomi, soudain paniquée. J'ai déjà entendu cette phrase pas le passé et elle s'est terminée en drame.

> Vraiment ?

> Oui, dit Hitomi avec un hochement de tête. Il y a quelques années, j'étais encore au collège, ce que vous appelez l'école, ici. Je devais avoir onze ou douze ans et j'étais assez timide comme fille. Je le suis toujours mais moins qu'avant. Bref. Un jour de l'année, un jour d'hiver, je crois… nous étions, mes amies et moi, en train de déjeuner dans la cour du collège. L'une de mes amies était à l'époque avec un garçon. Ils s'aimaient beaucoup, s'entendaient presque aussi bien qu'Allen et vous. Cependant, lors de ce déjeuner, cette amie a dit cette phrase que vous avez dite. Elle a dit qu'elle était fatiguée de la vie, qu'elle avait tout vu et qu'elle voulait passer à autre chose.

> A douze ans, on est loin d'avoir vu tout ce que la vie nous réserve, fit remarquer Folken. Moi-même à mon âge, j'ai encore des milliers de choses à découvrir.

Hitomi acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis elle reprit :

> Elle voulait donc aller voir ailleurs et elle a plaqué son petit-ami de l'époque. Il ne l'a pas supporté et s'est mis en tête de la harceler afin qu'elle s'en morde les doigts. Quelques années plus tard, nous sommes rentrées au lycée et j'ai découvert que ce garçon, ce petit-ami déchu, avait continué à harceler mon amie pendant les trois ans qui nous avaient séparées, elle partant en Europe et moi restant au Japon.

Folken peina sur les mots Europe et Japon, saisit cependant l'essentiel, mais ne dit rien et écouta Hitomi continuer :

> Le jour de la rentrée, alors que nous descendions du transport scolaire, j'ai vu le garçon en question sur le bord de la route. Il nous attendait.

Hitomi détourna soudain les yeux, déglutit difficilement, puis ajouta, la gorge nouée :

> Quand nous avons posé le pied sur le trottoir, mon amie se tenant à mes côtés, je l'ai vu sortir une arme de derrière son dos. Trois coups sont partis. D'eux d'entre eux ont frappé mon amie en plein cœur et l'autre m'a égratigné le bras.

Folken retint involontairement sa respiration et Hitomi acheva :

> Après, il a retourné l'arme contre lui. En me redressant, je l'ai regardé. Il m'a regardé à son tour et j'ai eut un choc au cœur en voyant combien son visage était tiré, combien ses joues étaient maigres. Mais ce que je n'oublierais jamais, ce sont les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Quand j'ai entendu le déclic de l'arme, j'ai fermé les yeux puis le coup est partit et j'ai ensuite entendu le choc sourd de quelque chose qui tombe.

Elle marqua une pause, essuya une larme du plat de la main, puis ajouta :

> Mon amie est morte sur le coup. Elle avait quinze ans. Le garçon est mort lui aussi sur le coup. Il avait le même âge.

Folken reprit sa respiration sans même s'être rendu compte qu'il l'avait retenue, puis il dit :

> C'est une histoire terrible, Hitomi…

> Oui, dit la jeune femme.

Elle ferma les yeux et Folken vit des larmes rouler sur ses joues.

> Aujourd'hui, cela fait un an qu'ils sont morts. Vous vous rendez compte, Folken ?

> Je comprends, Hitomi, dit Folken en se redressant. A partir de maintenant, je te promets que je vais réfléchir avant de dire quelque chose qui aurait un double sens pour toi, qui vient d'un autre monde, ou pour n'importe qui d'autre.

Hitomi hocha la tête, essaya de nouvelles larmes, puis se leva en s'excusant.

Folken la regarda partir en marchant doucement, les bras croisés. Il regarda ensuite son fils paisiblement endormi. Il savait combien c'était dur de perdre quelqu'un de proche, même si Van n'était pas mort quand il est partit. Soupirant, Folken se pencha, embrassa le bébé sur le front, puis se leva et se mit à la recherche de la nourrice.

Quand il la trouva, il lui donna l'enfant puis il rejoignit Allen et Dilandau dans la bibliothèque.

> Tout va bien ? demanda Dilandau en regardant son ami s'asseoir à ses côtés.

> Où est Karej ? demanda Allen.

> Avec sa nourrice, répondit Folken. Dilandau, tu savais qu'Hitomi avait vécu un drame, il y a peu ?

> Tu parle de son amie qui a trouvé la mort ?

Folken hocha la tête et Allen fronça les sourcils.

> Venez, je vais vous expliquer, dit Folken en regardant Allen.

Il se leva, sortit sur la petite terrasse qui donnait sur un petit lac entouré d'arbres, situé vers le sud, et Allen et Dilandau le suivirent.

Dilandau expliqua alors à Allen de quoi retournait cette histoire et le Chevalier sembla aussi abasourdi que Folken quelques minutes plus tôt, et Dilandau, pas plus tard que la veille.

> Je l'ai appris hier soir, dit Dilandau. Elle était assise devant sa coiffeuse quand elle s'est mise à raconter cette histoire. Croyez-moi, j'étais cloué sur le lit.

> Comme quoi, dit Allen. L'amour peut parfois faire des miracles, mais il peut aussi briser bien des choses.

> Dont des vies, dit Folken.

> Oui…

Un silence passa, puis Dilandau dit :

> Cette histoire n'est pas une raison pour traiter Hitomi différemment que d'habitude. Certes, elle est assez bouleversée, aujourd'hui, parce que cela fait un an que son amie est décédée. Mais dès demain, je suis certain qu'elle ira mieux.

> Tu sais, je ne suis pas non plus très bien quand l'anniversaire de la mort de ma mère approche, dit Allen. C'est normal, après tout. Nous ne sommes pas censés nous réjouir.

Dilandau hocha la tête puis tous trois retournèrent dans la salle et Allen fit savoir aux futurs Chevaliers qu'il était à présent grand temps de rendre les copies.

Chaque jeune homme passa donc devant Allen en sortant de la pièce, par la porte donnant dehors, mettant dans les bras d'Allen leurs feuilles.

> Écoutez-moi un instant, dit le Chevalier en suivant le dernier jeune homme.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui et il ajouta :

> Je vais à présent corriger vos copies. Comme je suis assez occupé avec ma propre famille et mon propre travail, cela risque d'être long donc, si vous le désirez, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

> Messire, dit l'un des garçons en levant la main.

> Oui ?

> Pensez-vous donner les résultats ce soir ? demanda le garçon.

Allen évalua la pile de feuilles puis dit :

> Non, je ne pense pas. J'aurais aimé mais je dois prendre ma garde au palais dans moins d'une heure. Cela repousse donc la correction à tard ce soir, vu que je termine ma garde aux alentours de la mi-nuit.

Il réfléchit un moment, considéra les jeunes garçons, puis dit :

> Rentrez chez vous, je vous donnerais les résultats demain matin, à votre arrivée.

Allen regarda alors Folken du coin de l'œil, lui fit un signe de tête et Folken s'écria :

> Garde à vous !

Aussitôt, tous les jeunes s'alignèrent et demeurèrent fixes, les bras le long du corps.

> Saluez ! dit Folken.

Un concert de claquements de bottes se fit entendre et des dizaines de mains s'élevèrent vers les visages.

> Repos ! dit Folken. Rompez ! Bonne soirée.

Les jeunes gens s'égaillèrent alors, chacun allant récupérer son cheval là où il l'avait laissé lors du déjeuner, et Allen, Folken et Dilandau rentrèrent dans la maison en fermant la porte.

> Ils sont bien obéissants, dit Dilandau.

> Oui, reconnu Allen. Beaucoup sont postulants depuis plusieurs années. Ils tentent de se sélectionner chaque fois qu'un Chevalier donne sa retraire ou est muté. Je me souviens, quand je me suis retrouvé à la frontière avec Fanélia, à monter la garde dans un fort minable, le Roi a fait venir quelques garçons qu'il savait aspirants mais finalement, Mirana a réussit à faire comprendre au Roi que j'étais irremplaçable.

> Il vaut mieux que cela soit resté ainsi, dit Folken. Sinon, vous seriez entrain de tourner en rond ici sans savoir quoi faire.

> Comme tout ancien soldat qui prend sa retraire ou est suspendu, dit Allen avec un sourire. Récemment, j'ai revu un ancien Chevalier Céleste. Il avait été suspendu pour faute grave, il y a trois ans, je crois. Croyez-moi, j'ai faillit prendre peur en le voyant.

Folken et Dilandau sourirent puis Allen reprit :

> Le Roi exige de ses Chevaliers qu'ils soient impeccables sur eux, qu'ils prennent un soin particulier pour se vêtir, mais surtout, qu'ils s'entretiennent, même en dehors de leur travail.

Dilandau sourit et dit :

> De toute façon, pour piloter un Shérazade, il ne faut pas être bien en chair.

> Non, en effet, dit Allen. Avec la taille que j'ai, il reste peu de place dans mon cockpit quand j'y suis.

Il sourit puis ajouta :

> Ce n'est pas difficile de s'entretenir pour un soldat.

> Non, en effet, dit Folken. En pratiquant régulièrement le sabre, tout le monde peut acquérir un tour de taille et une musculature dont il sera sûrement satisfait.

> Il y a aussi d'autres sports mais ils n'entrent pas dans cette catégorie… dit Dilandau avec un sourire malicieux en coin.

> Dilandau ! s'exclamèrent Allen et Folken d'une même voix quand ils eurent comprit de quoi parlait le jeune homme.

Dilandau leva les bras pour se protéger des attaques amicales de son ancien général puis, ayant suffisamment corrigé son ami, Folken se reprit et dit :

> Tu vois, Dilandau. Avec Hitomi, tout à l'heure, nous parlions de nos couples respectifs et du fait qu'Allen et moi sommes plus sages que vous deux. En voilà un exemple tout à fait concret. Allen et moi, nous ne voyons pas la vie de la même façon qu'Hitomi et toi.

Dilandau croisa les bras puis tira la langue à Folken avant que tous n'éclatent de rire.

> Aller, assez rit, dit Allen au bout d'un moment. Il faut que je m'en aille.

> Déjà ? dit Folken.

Allen hocha la tête puis Dilandau s'éclipsa en les laissant seuls. Il longea le couloir et entra dans le salon où il trouva sa compagne.

> Bonsoir, dit-il en l'embrassant.

Hitomi lui répondit par un vague bonsoir et il décida de la laisser tranquille. Il sortit donc sur la terrasse, dans la fraîcheur du soleil déclinant et contourna la maison sans but vraiment précis.

Son chemin le mena dans la cour devant la maison et il croisa Gadès qui revenait d'aller fermer les grilles.

> Bonsoir, dit l'ancien soldat.

> 'soir, répondit Gadès, un brin de paille entre les lèvres.

Le Capitaine du Croisé s'éloigna et Dilandau continua son chemin.

> Commandant ? dit soudain un voix derrière lui.

Dilandau se figea. Cela faisait plus de trois lunes qu'on ne l'avait plus appelé ainsi. Cependant, il avait parfaitement reconnu la voix et, quand il se retourna, il ne fut pas surprit de voir Gatti et Miguel debout devant lui. Il les jaugea du regard et il constata qu'ils semblaient en bonne forme. Il trouva même qu'ils étaient moins frêles qu'avant, plus musclés.

L'ancien soldat se redressa, les mains sur les hanches. Il toisa les deux soldats devant lui, puis, il s'approcha et les gratifia chacun d'une magistrale gifle dans la figure.

> Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! cracha-t-il en s'éloignant. Rentrez à Zaibacher.

Gatti garda les yeux baissés sur le sol. Miguel osa, lui, lever les yeux sur le garçon devant lui. Après la gifle, ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Ils avaient à peine grimacé.

> Non, Commandant, dit Miguel.

Dilandau se retourna, les sourcils froncés et le regard flamboyant.

> Non ? dit-il. Tu conteste un ordre direct, Miguel ?

Miguel frissonna légèrement mais il ne baissa pas les yeux et Dilandau ajouta :

> Pourquoi êtes-vous restés en Astria ? Vous n'avez rien à y faire. Vous auriez dû rentrer à la capitale avec les autres Zaibachers.

> Nous avons déserté, dit Miguel. En fait non, pas tant que ça. L'Empereur doit nous croire morts. Il y a deux lunes, vous nous ameniez dans une tente pour que l'on nous soigne…

> Et alors ? dit Dilandau. Pendant toute cette nuit-là, Dryden et moi n'avons pas fait la différence en soldats Zaibachs et Astriens. Nous ramenions les blessés dans les tentes, c'est tout.

> Vous m'avez dit que j'allais m'en sortir, dit soudain Gatti. Vous sembliez sûr de vous et je ne vous avais jamais vu aussi serein…

> Quoi que j'aie pu dire ou faire, il y a deux lunes, dit Dilandau. Tout cela est du passé. A présent, des milliers de personnes essaient de reconstruire leur vie et moi, je construis la mienne ! J'ai assez trimé à Zaibacher. A présent, je suis libre, libre de faire ce que bon me semble ! Il est hors de question que vous deveniez Chevalier Célestes. Quittez Astria, allez-vous-en n'importe où mais quittez Astria.

> Non, Commandant ! dit Miguel. Quand nous avons été assez fort pour quitter l'hôpital, nous avons erré à la recherche de Violett, Daletto, Chester et Guimel. Nous ne les avons trouvés nulle part.

Dilandau baissa les yeux puis il dit :

> Ils sont morts. Tous les quatre.

> Nous le savons, à présent, dit Gatti. Nous vous avons vu aller sur la tombe Zaibach avec la fille et le Général.

> Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda soudain Dilandau. Si je suis partit de Zaibacher c'est parce que j'avais de bonnes raisons. Je ne veux plus avoir aucun lien qui me rappelle Zaibacher.

> Et Folken, alors ? repartit Miguel.

> Folken… dit Dilandau. Folken, ce n'est pas pareil.

Miguel regarda son commandant, espérant qu'il continue, mais Dilandau ne rajouta rien et se détourna.

> Pourquoi, Commandant, dit soudan Gatti en faisant un pas vers le jeune homme. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que l'on entre chez les Chevaliers Célestes ?

Dilandau, qui avait commencé à s'éloigner, s'arrêta et se retourna à demi.

> Parce que, dit-il.

> Mais ? Commandant !

> Fichez-moi la paix ! répliqua Dilandau en se retournant d'un bloc. Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Allez-vous en et ne revenez jamais ici !

> Qu'est-ce donc que tout ce raffut ? demanda soudain une voix derrière Dilandau.

Dilandau se retourna et il vit Folken et Allen s'approcher.

> Général ! dirent les deux garçons devant Dilandau.

Ils se baissèrent aussitôt en posant un genou à terre et Folken dit :

> Relevez-vous, je ne suis plus Général…

Miguel et Gatti obéirent puis Folken regarda Dilandau et dit :

> Sais-tu quelle heure il est, Dilandau ?

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux pour s'excuser, puis il fusilla ses deux soldats du regard et partit en direction des écuries.

Allen tenta de l'en empêcher mais Folken le retint par le bras en disant :

> Laissez, Allen. Laissez-le ruminer.

Le Chevalier regarda son compagnon puis il fit un signe de tête et regarda Miguel, puis Gatti.

> Vous étiez dans les rangs de ceux qui veulent devenir Chevalier, non ? demanda-t-il.

> Oui, messire, dirent les deux jeunes hommes d'une même voix.

> Allen, dit Folken. Voici Miguel et Gatti, deux soldats qui servaient sous les ordres de Dilandau quand nous étions encore à Zaibacher. A l'origine, ils étaient six mais quatre d'entre eux ont trouvé la mort lors du Combat.

> J'en suis désolé, dit Allen. Mais que faites-vous encore ici, à une heure aussi tardive ? demanda-t-il ensuite aux deux garçons.

> Nous voulions voir notre Commandant, répondit Gatti.

> Visiblement, il ne veut pas vous voir, dit Folken. Cependant, il ne faut pas que vous pensiez qu'il vous déteste. Loin de là.

> Je pense qu'il ne veut pas que nous voyions ce qu'il est devenu, dit Gatti.

> Peut-être, dit Folken.

> Folken, je dois partir, à présent, dit soudain Allen.

Folken hocha la tête puis tous d'eux s'embrassèrent furtivement et Allen dit en s'éloignant :

> Il est inutile de m'attendre, ce soir. Prenez Karej et allez vous coucher, je vais rentrer tard.

> Très bien, dit Folken. A demain, alors.

Allen lui fit un sourire puis il disparut dans les écuries. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortait avec un cheval qu'il enfourcha avant de partir au galop et de passer la grille que Gadès venait d'ouvrir pour lui.

Folken se tourna ensuite vers Gatti et Miguel, et il sourit en voyant leur air effaré.

> Avez-vous vu un fantôme, les garçons ? demanda-t-il.

> Je ne sais pas… dit Miguel, encore choqué.

Gatti ferma la bouche, leva une main et bafouilla :

> Vous… Vous et le Chevalier, vous vous… vous vous êtes embrassés ?

> Et alors ? demanda Folken avec un sourire en coin.

> Mais… mais c'est un homme !

> Tu es perspicace, railla Folken.

Gatti rougit soudain et regarda Folken en quête d'une explication. Celui-ci se décida alors puis il dit :

> Allen est mon compagnon, si vous voulez savoir. Nous sommes ensembles depuis mon départ de Zaibacher, il y a trois lunes.

> Général, dit Miguel, ayant recouvré ses esprits. Personnellement, je savais que vous ne faisiez pas le difficile en ce qui concerne les histoires amoureuses mais là, j'avoue que je suis sidéré.

> Qu'insinue-tu ? demanda Folken en fronçant les sourcils.

> Rien du tout, répondit le jeune homme. Simplement que je ne vous voyais pas homme à vous mettre en ménage…

> Gatti, Miguel, vous connaissez tous deux mes penchants, n'est-ce pas ?

> Oui, depuis longtemps, dit Gatti. Mais nous vous voyions aussi souvent avec des femmes…

Folken sourit puis il dit :

> Quoi qu'il en soit, il se fait tard à présent. Avez-vous un endroit où l'on vous attend ?

> Oui, dit Miguel. Nous vivons tous les deux chez un couple de vieilles personnes qui nous prennent pour leurs fils.

> C'est bien, dit Folken.

> La vieille a perdu trois de ses quatre fils dans le Combat, dit Gatti. A nous deux, nous comblons un peu du vide laissé.

Folken sourit à nouveau puis il ajouta :

> Dans ce cas, vous devriez rentrer. Il n'est pas bon de faire peur à une vieille dame.

> Oui, vous avez raison, dit Gatti.

> Va chercher nos chevaux, lui dit Miguel.

Gatti hocha la tête, fit un signe à Folken puis il se dirigea vers les écuries.

> Miguel, dit Folken une fois que le garçon aux cheveux argentés eut disparu dans le bâtiment. En ce qui concerne Dilandau, je vais vous demander, pour votre bien et le sien, de ne plus venir ici autrement que pour les évaluations des Chevaliers. Vous avez fait savoir que vous étiez vivants, c'est bien, mais il ne faut plus revenir.

Miguel hocha la tête puis Gatti revint avec les chevaux en disant :

> Le Commandant était dans les écuries, à côté d'un grand cheval noir… Il m'a regardé si froidement que j'en ai frissonné.

> Ce cheval, c'est la jument d'Hitomi, sa compagne, dit Folken. Depuis qu'elle attend un bébé, elle ne la monte plus.

> Le Commandant a une compagne ? dit Gatti. Voilà encore une nouvelle.

Folken eut un petit sourire puis il s'approcha des deux garçons, posa ses mains sur les épaules des deux en disant :

> Je suis content de vous savoir en vie, les garçons.

Il les serra furtivement dans ses bras puis les deux jeunes hommes enfourchèrent leurs chevaux en disant :

> Nous nous reverrons demain, Général. Et espérons, après.

Folken hocha la tête puis il donna une claque sur la croupe du cheval de Miguel et tous deux quittèrent la propriété. Il les regarda partit puis il rentra dans la villa.

Quand il fut dans le hall, la nourrice de Karej vint à lui en disant :

> Tenez, messire.

Folken sourit, prit son fils dans ses bras et demanda :

> Il a mangé ?

> Oui, à l'instant, dit la nourrice. C'est un petit garçon vigoureux que vous avez là, il sera fort, plus tard.

> Sûrement, dit Folken avec un sourire. Je vous le ramènerais quand j'irais me coucher, afin qu'il puisse passer la nuit avec moi, ajouta-t-il.

> Inutile de vous déplacer, dit la nourrice. Je viendrais moi-même dès que j'en sentirais le besoin.

> Très bien. Merci, vous pouvez retourner dans vos appartements.

La femme sourit, hocha la tête puis elle s'éloigna et disparut par une petite porte cachée par un tableau, sur le côté droit du hall d'entrée.

Folken souleva le bébé au niveau de ses yeux en lui tenant la tête d'une main et il dit :

> Tu grandis vite, c'est bien. Et tu t'intéresse à tout.

Il le prit ensuite contre lui, l'embrassa sur le front puis partit à la recherche d'Hitomi.


	12. Chapter 12

Desolée, jen'ai pas le temps de repondre au reviews alors je le ferais avec le prochain chapitre ! bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Allen rentra très tard du palais, pour ne pas dire tôt. Il était passé trois heures du matin et la maisonnée était plongée dans le sommeil depuis bien des heures.

Tout en montant les escaliers qui le conduiraient à sa chambre, Allen grimaça et pressa une main sur son estomac.

« Décidément » songea-t-il. « Mon estomac n'en fait qu'à sa tête ce soir… »

En entrant dans sa chambre, il sourit en voyant la forme oblongue allongée à gauche du matelas et il perçut la respiration tranquille de son compagnon.

Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils dormaient ensembles, une lune tout au plus. Mais l'un comme l'autre avaient jugé qu'il était préférable qu'ils dorment dans la même pièce afin de s'occuper à tout de rôle de Karej lorsqu'il se réveillait la nuit.

Après s'être rapidement dévêtu, Allen se glissa entre les couvertures, à droite du matelas, et il se colla contre le corps chaud de son compagnon qui grogna dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas.

Dans la nuit, Karej se mit à geindre et ce fut Folken qui se réveilla. Repoussant les bras d'Allen, il se leva et s'approcha du berceau posé près de la fenêtre.

> Chut… dit-il en caressant la joue du bébé couché sur le dos. Chut, mon bébé… ce n'est rien…

Entendant ce chuchotement apaisant, le bébé s'arrêta de pleurer, eut un hoquet puis se rendormit. Folken regagna alors son lit en titubant un peu à cause du sommeil, et il réveilla Allen quand il rabattit les couvertures sur lui.

> Folken ? marmonna le Chevalier d'une voix endormie en se tournant dos à son compagnon.

> Chut, dit Folken en l'enlaçant. Ce n'est rien, Karej avait fait un mauvais rêve.

Allen ne répondit pas, il s'était déjà rendormit.

Folken sourit puis il posa sa tête sur son bras gauche replié et serra Allen contre lui avec son bras droit. Bien que son bras de fer n'ait pas autant de nerfs percepteurs qu'un bras normal, il pouvait cependant percevoir les émissions électriques que produisent tout corps vivant, et il fronça un peu les sourcils en sentant les étranges gargouillements à l'intérieur de l'abdomen du Chevalier.

« Il a peut-être dîné il n'y a pas longtemps. » pensa Folken en bâillant.

Le sommeil l'emporta ensuite et son fils vint peupler ses rêves de ses sourires et de ses futurs rires.

Le lendemain, les rayons du soleil se glissèrent entre les rideaux et Folken émergea d'un lourd sommeil.

S'asseyant dans le lit, il constata qu'Allen était toujours là, couché sur le ventre, ses longs cheveux blonds éparses sur le matelas.

Un gémissement tira l'ancien général de la contemplation du corps de son compagnon qu'il n'avait pas encore eut le droit de toucher, et il se leva en enfilant une robe de chambre.

> Bonjour, Karej, dit-il en regardant le bébé qui s'agitait dans son berceau. Tu as bien dormi, mon fils ?

Au même moment, on frappa à la porte et Folken prit le bébé dans ses bras avant d'aller ouvrir.

> Bonjour, messire, dit la nourrice avec un grand sourire. Je ne vous ai pas réveillé au moins ?

> Non, la rassura Folken avec un sourire. C'est le soleil, le responsable.

La nourrice sourit puis elle regarda Karej qui lui offrit un grand sourire.

> Tu viens avec moi, petit bonhomme ? demanda-t-elle en tendant les bras.

Folken donna alors le bébé à la petite femme corpulente qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle devait avoisiner les trente ans, et son visage rond et rieur rendait quiconque qu'elle croisait joyeux.

Repoussant un pan de sa robe de chambre, elle mit le bébé à son sein et Folken s'efforça de ne pas regarder.

> Retournez vous coucher, messire, dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes. Il est encore très tôt…

> Je ne pourrais pas dormir, répondit Folken en la regardant.

Elle lui sourit puis elle s'éloigna en emportant Karej.

Folken retourna ensuite dans la chambre, s'habilla puis ressortit. En effet, il était très tôt, le soleil se levait à peine, mais c'était le meilleur moment pour aller se promener.

Sellant un cheval, Folken fit savoir à la première personne qu'il croisa qu'il partait en ville, puis il enfourcha sa monture et quitta la propriété.

Il se rendit tout d'abord au champ de bataille qui, deux lunes après avoir été le premier témoin d'un sanglant et meurtrier spectacle, renaissait doucement.

Mettant pied à terre devant les rangées de tombes Zaibach, Folken sentit quelque chose serrer son cœur.

Il contempla en silence les croix blanches, plantées à la tête de chaque défunt, et il longea les rangées en lisant les rares noms qui se trouvaient sur les croix.

Peu de soldats avaient étés formellement identifiés. Ceux qui l'étaient avaient leurs noms et prénoms gravés dans le bois, ainsi que leur rang ou grade. Pour ceux dont personne ne connaissait le nom, il y avait simplement le drapeau de Zaibacher gravé sur la croix.

Cependant, chaque tombe était régulièrement ornée de fleurs, souvent par des habitants qui passaient par-là et qui déposaient une rose ou parfois un bouquet entier sur une tombe choisie au hasard.

En longeant la dernière rangée avant la colline, Folken tomba sur les quatre tombes des soldats de Dilandau. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la pénible épreuve que cela avait été quand Dilandau avait du reconnaître les corps.

Bien sûr, il avait été à ses côtés, mais l'ancien soldat avait mit des jours à s'en remettre, se réveillant en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit réveillant Hitomi et parfois le reste de la maisonnée quand il se réveillait en hurlant.

Folken tira de la selle de son cheval quatre roses d'un rouge profond qu'il fixa sur les croix à l'aide d'un clou replié contre le bois. Quand il se redressa, après avoir fixé la dernière rose, il s'inclina devant les quatre tombes réunies et croisa les mains devant son visage, à la manière des Fanéliens lorsqu'ils saluaient leurs morts.

> Puissiez-vous trouver la paix éternelle malgré les actes horribles que vous avez été contraint de commettre, dit-il à voix basse.

Il se redressa, fit un signe de croix puis prit la bride son cheval et quitta ce lieu où il se sentait mal à l'aise.

En partant, il passa près des tombes Astriennes où il s'inclina également avant de remonter sur son cheval et de retourner en ville se changer les idées.

Vers le milieu de la matinée, il rentra à la villa et trouva tout le monde debout, à vaquer à diverses occupations.

> Bonjour tout le monde, dit-il en pénétrant dans le salon.

Hitomi, qui venait vers lui, l'embrassa sur la joue, de même que Merle. Van et Dilandau se contentèrent d'une accolade et, ne voyant nulle part son compagnon, Folken demanda :

> Allen est partit ?

> Je ne sais pas, dit Van.

> Il est peut-être encore couché, hasarda Merle. Il est rentré très tard.

> Je l'ai entendu, dit Hitomi. Il devait être plus de trois heures du matin, si je me souviens bien.

Folken hocha la tête puis il dit :

> Je vais voir s'il est encore couché, mais cela m'étonne, à moins qu'il ne soit pas bien.

> Allen ? Malade ? dit Hitomi avec un rire. Allons, Folken…

L'ancien général sourit à la jeune femme enceinte puis il monta dans leur chambre et trouva le jeune homme blond encore couché.

> Allen… dit-il en s'agenouillant près de son compagnon. Allen, il faut vous lever, les élèves Chevaliers vont bientôt arriver…

Allen grogna, se tourna sur le dos et découvrit Folken qui le regardait. Il sourit légèrement et dit, d'une voix brouillée par le sommeil :

> Folken… Vous êtes déjà levé ?

> Depuis plusieurs heures, répondit l'ancien général. Il est plus de dix heures, il faut vous lever…

Allen marmonna quelque chose puis il dit :

> Je ne me sens pas très bien ce matin…

Folken haussa un sourcil puis il dit :

> Vraiment ?

> J'ai l'estomac tout retourné, marmonna Allen.

Profitant que le jeune homme était sur le dos, Folken repoussa les couvertures et posa sa main gauche sur le ventre nu de son compagnon qui frissonna légèrement.

Lentement et tout doucement, Folken appuya un peu sur l'abdomen d'Allen et il descendit jusqu'aux hanches avant de remonter à l'estomac.

Tout en tâtant le ventre qu'il trouvait plus dur qu'à l'accoutumée, il guettait les réactions de son compagnon et, alors qu'il appuyait sur l'estomac, Allen fronça les sourcils.

> Vous avez mal, là ? demanda Folken en appuyant à nouveau.

Allen hocha la tête et Folken descendit sur les intestins. Il reposa la question et Allen hocha à nouveau la tête. Folken sourit alors, caressa le ventre de son compagnon et dit :

> Ce n'est rien. Vous avez simplement une belle indigestion, mon chéri.

> J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser, dit Allen en se tournant sur le côté.

Folken rabattit les couvertures sur lui et dit :

> Vous avez dû manger quelque chose hier soir que vous n'avez pas digéré. Cela a fermenté dans votre estomac et l'a fait gonfler. Le gaz ainsi créé s'est également propagé dans vos intestins, voilà pourquoi je trouvais que vous aviez le ventre plus dur que d'habitude. Le mieux, c'est que vous restiez couché aujourd'hui. Je vais vous donner quelque chose pour nettoyer votre estomac.

Allen hocha la tête et Folken se releva. Il se dirigea vers son armoire, ouvrit le tiroir situé tout en bas et en tira la boîte en bois.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint vers Allen avec un verre d'eau contenant un liquide rendu sombre par l'obscurité de la pièce.

> Buvez-ça, dit Folken en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Ne craignez rien, ce sont des plantes. Elles vont dissoudre ce que vous avez dans l'estomac et les intestins. Par contre, le seul inconvénient, c'est que vous risquez de faire pas mal d'aller-retour aux commodités.

Allen se redressa contre la tête du lit, sourit en prenant le verre, puis il le vida et demanda :

> Et mes élèves, qui va s'en occuper ?

> Je suis là, moi, dit Folken. Et Dilandau aussi.

> Je n'ai pas corrigé les tests, dit Allen en baissant les yeux. J'ai complètement oublié…

Folken lui caressa le bras puis dit :

> Ce n'est rien, Dilandau et moi en connaissons suffisamment sur la chevalerie et les Guymelefs pour les corriger. Les jeunes ne seront là que dans deux heures. Cela nous laisse largement le temps de tout corriger.

> Je suis désolé, dit alors Allen.

> Mais pourquoi donc ?

> Aujourd'hui, vous deviez passer la journée avec Karej… Je vous vole le peu de temps libre que vous avez…

> Allons, mon chéri, dit Folken en lui prenant la main.

Il en embrassa le dos puis ajouta :

> Je peux très bien m'occuper de vos élèves et de notre fils en même temps. Comment ais-je fait avec Dilandau ? Quand il n'avait que six ans, il ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle. J'étais tout le temps obligé de l'emmener avec moi, où que j'aille. En général, je le mettais sur mon dos et je l'oubliais, mais quand il est devenu trop grand pour cela, j'ai du le garder à côté de moi et avoir toujours un œil sur lui…

> J'avais oublié que vous aviez déjà l'expérience des enfants, dit Allen avec un sourire.

Folken sourit, embrassa son compagnon sur le front puis se leva. Allen se rallongea et Folken dit en remontant les couvertures sur lui :

> Je reviendrais vous voir plus tard, en attendant, essayez de dormir. Vous êtes rentré très tard cette nuit…

> Promis, dit Allen avec un sourire.

Folken l'embrassa de nouveau puis il quitta la chambre et redescendit dans le salon.

> Alors ? dit Hitomi en le regardant entrer.

> Il est couché, répondit Folken.

> Ha ? Pourquoi ? demanda Van.

> Il est malade, dit Folken avec un petit sourire.

> Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Maître Folken ? demanda Merle.

> Rien de grave, simplement une belle indigestion, répondit Folken. Il sera sur pieds demain.

> On va s'occuper des Chevaliers tout seuls alors ? demanda Dilandau.

> Oui, dit Folken. D'ailleurs, il faut qu'on y aille. Nous avons les copies à corriger avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

Dilandau hocha la tête, dégagea son bras du dos d'Hitomi et se leva en embrassant sa compagne.

Les jeunes Chevaliers, vingt-deux au total, arrivèrent un peu après midi. Folken et Dilandau terminaient juste de corriger les dernières copies quand Merle vint les prévenir.

> La nourrice de Karej m'a également demandé de te le donner, ajouta-t-elle en présentant le bébé à Folken.

L'ancien général le prit sous le regard interrogateur de Dilandau qui ramassait les copies.

> Tu ne va pas tout de même pas te le trimballer pendant qu'ils sont là ? dit-il.

> Et comment crois-tu que je faisais avec toi ? rétorqua Folken en calant le bébé sur son bras. Tu étais toujours dans mes pattes. Tu ne voulais jamais rester avec les jeunes de ton âge.

Dilandau baissa les yeux en rougissant et Merle sourit.

> Un point pour Folken, dit-elle narquoisement.

> Oh ! Ca va, hein, minette… grogna Dilandau.

Il savait qu'elle le taquinait mais se faire rabaisser par Folken en personne était assez humiliant.

> Aller, dit soudain Folken. Ne les faisons pas languir plus longtemps.

Ils sortirent tous les trois du bureau d'Allen et Merle les laissa en partant de son côté.

> Folken ! Dilandau ! appela soudain une voix derrière eux. Attendez-moi !

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent pour voir Hitomi arriver, un peu maladroitement et lentement. Elle portait à la main une pièce de tissu bleu foncé et, arrivée devant son compagnon et Folken, elle dit, essoufflée :

> Si vous gardez Karej toute la journée, vous allez avoir besoin de cela, dit-elle en brandissant la pièce de tissu.

> Qu'est-ce ? demanda Folken en la regardant un peu de travers.

> C'est le sac dont je vous parlais. Seulement, j'ai dû le simplifier parce que la couturière ne savait pas comment faire et moi non plus.

> Nous en avons parlé hier, dit Dilandau. Tu as fait ça cette nuit ?

> Non, hier soir, dit Hitomi.

> Ha voilà ! dit l'ancien soldat. Je me demandais où tu avais bien pu passer !

Hitomi sourit, puis elle dit :

> Regardez, Folken…

Elle passa une bande de tissu large d'environ quinze centimètres de large autour de son cou. Elle passa ensuite le bras droit dans le cercle de tissu qui se retrouva placé en bandoulière. Elle écarta ensuite un grand pan triangulaire qui tomba devant elle et, tout en creusant une sorte de poche dans le tissu, elle dit :

> Donnez-moi Karej…

Folken obéit et Hitomi plaça le bébé endormi dans la poche faite avec le tissu. Elle rabattit ensuite le triangle sur le bébé en lui laissant juste la tête découverte afin de le couvrir et dit :

> Évidemment, cela ne fonctionne pas très bien sur moi parce que je suis enceinte. Normalement, ce genre de chose s'utilise après la naissance. Mais au moins, j'ai les deux mains libres, et le poids du bébé empêchera le sac de se balancer de trop quand vous marcherez ou vous pencherez.

> Je reconnais que c'est séduisant, dit Folken. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu nous avais décrit hier.

> Non, je sais, dit Hitomi en extirpant le bébé du sac.

Elle donna l'enfant à Folken, retira le porte bébé puis dit :

> Mais j'ai dû simplifier, je vous l'ai dit. La couturière ne voyait pas comment faire ce que je tentais de lui expliquer.

> Remarque, dit Dilandau en prenant le sac. Cet objet est tout aussi pratique. Il permet ainsi aux deux parents de porter leur enfant sans avoir un bras occupé.

> Oui, approuva Folken avec un signe de tête.

> J'ai pensé que, comme Allen est malade et comme c'est le jour où vous passez la journée avec Karej, vous auriez besoin de ceci.

> Merci, dit Folken.

Il donna le bébé à Hitomi, prit le porte bébé des mains de Dilandau, le passa comme Hitomi l'avait fait puis il plaça l'enfant dans la poche, suffisamment profonde pour ne pas que l'enfant passe par-dessus bord à chacun des mouvements de celui qui le portait.

> En effet, c'est très pratique, dit Folken en rabattant le triangle de tissu sur son fils. Et puis, ce n'est pas gênant en plus.

> Quand il sera plus grand, le mien également, il vous sera possible de l'installer sur votre hanche, à cheval, en le tenant avec ce sac, ou dans votre dos.

> Quand Dilandau était plus jeune, dit Folken. Je l'installais sur mon dos pour qu'il me fiche la paix. Il était retenu par une sangle de cuir que je nouais autour de mon torse et qui lui enserrait les jambes. Ce n'était pas très confortable mais au moins, j'avais les deux mains libres.

Pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes, Dilandau se sentit gêné. Il n'aimait pas quand Folken racontait ainsi les tourments qu'il lui faisait subir quand il était petit.

Remarquant la gêne du garçon, Folken entoura ses épaules de son bras et dit :

> Mais je l'aime trop mon Dilandau pour vouloir l'échanger contre quoi que ce soit !

Hitomi éclata de rire et Dilandau sourit au jeune homme.

> Aller, dit soudain Folken. Allons-y, sinon ils vont s'impatienter.

> Si Karej vous gêne, donnez-le-moi, dit Hitomi. Je l'adore ce gamin, il est à croquer.

> Hey ! dit Folken en posant une main sur l'enfant. Ce n'est pas un sucre d'orge !

Hitomi sourit puis les deux jeunes hommes s'en allèrent et sortirent dans la cour devant la maison.

> Bonjour tout le monde ! dit Folken quand il fut dans la cour.

Il les compta rapidement puis ajouta :

> Bien, aujourd'hui, Allen n'est pas là. Il n'est pas bien et préfère rester couché. Cependant, ne vous croyez pas sortis de l'auberge. Je suis là moi et que je suis peut-être encore plus sévère qu'Allen.

Un frisson de mal être parcouru le groupe de jeunes gens et Dilandau fronça les sourcils en apercevant Miguel et Gatti, au fond du groupe, hocher la tête en chuchotant, comme pour approuver les paroles de Folken.

> Aujourd'hui, vous allez savoir si oui ou non vous faites partie des Chevaliers Célestes qui remplaceront ceux que la guerre nous a pris. Le test que vous avez rempli hier va vous départager.

Il brandit les feuillets et chacun put alors remarquer qu'il portait quelque chose en travers du torse. Les jeunes garçons ne l'avaient pas remarqué avant parce que le tissu sombre se confondait avec la tunique noire de Folken, mais quand il avait levé son bras de fer, tous avaient clairement vu la sorte de sac renflé qui reposait contre son ventre.

> Pour ceux qui ne seront pas sélectionnés aujourd'hui, reprit Folken. Ne soyez pas déçus. Vous ferez partie de la réserve et vous serez traités comme des Chevaliers Célestes. Cependant, il va de soit que l'on vous accordera moins de prestige qu'à un véritable Chevalier Céleste. Vous n'aurez pas de Guymelef attitré et, lors des entraînements, vous utiliserez ceux de vos compagnons Chevaliers. Il se peut que vous ne participiez jamais à un combat et que vous passiez votre journée à faire le pied de grue devant une porte dont vous ignorez ce qu'elle cache.

Il marqua une pause, regarda chaque aspirant Chevalier et ajouta :

> Une fois acceptés en tant que Chevaliers Célestes, vous aurez droit à une entraînement rigoureux au sabre, au corps à corps et à bord d'un Guymelef, le plus souvent un Shérazade. Mais il se peut que vous ayez un jour à piloter un autre Guymelef, un Alseides, un Samouraï, et pourquoi pas le prestigieux Escaflowne, le Guymelef du Roi de Fanélia. On ne sait jamais !

Un murmure parcouru le groupe et Folken vit des sourires fleurir sur les visages auparavant un peu crispés. L'idée qu'un jour ils auraient peut-être la chance de piloter le légendaire Escaflowne, le Guymelef Dragon, les avait un peu plus confortés dans leur envie de devenir Chevaliers.

> J'en vois parmi vous qui sont encore très jeunes, reprit Folken. Si vous pensiez échapper à l'école en devenant Chevalier Céleste, vous faites erreur. Et oui, jeunes hommes, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Même les Chevaliers Célestes vont à l'école. Cependant, ce n'est pas la même école qui vous apprend à lire et à écrire. Quoique certains d'entre-vous feraient bien d'y retourner…

Certains jeunes hommes baissèrent les yeux. Cela prouvait, soit qu'ils reconnaissaient qu'ils écrivaient mal, soit qu'ils avaient du mal à lire les questions.

Folken sourit légèrement et ajouta :

> L'école des Chevaliers Céleste est un passage obligatoire pour tous ceux qui veulent devenir Chevalier Célestes à part entière. Cette école va, pendant plusieurs lunes, vous dispenser quelques cours, notamment théorique sur le maniement d'un sabre ou le pilotage d'un Guymelef. Mais vous aurez également des cours d'écriture car votre griffe doit être impeccable si jamais le Roi ou une des Princesses vous demande d'écrire une lettre à sa place. Vous apprendrez à vous servir d'une plume afin que vous sachiez vous en servir aussi habilement qu'un simple crayon à papier. Vous aurez aussi des cours oraux où il vous faudra converser, soit avec votre professeur, soit entre vous, afin d'apprendre comme s'adresser au Roi ou aux personnes d'un rang plus élevé que le vôtre. Divers autres cours vous seront également dispensés. Bien, je crois vous avoir dit l'essentiel…

Il regarda Dilandau qui hocha la tête puis l'ancien soldat fit mettre les vingt-deux garçons en rangs et Folken leur remit leurs copies.

> Le test est noté sur cent, dit-il juste avant de distribuer les feuilles. Ceux qui ont soixante-dix points et plussont acceptés parmi les Chevaliers Célestes.

Il appela ensuite les prénoms des garçons qui s'approchaient et prenaient les deux feuilles correspondantes aux deux tests, l'un sur la chevalerie et l'autre sur les Guymelefs.

Quand il eut tout distribué, Folken dit :

> Voilà, c'est tout.

Il avait à présent deux groupes devant lui. A droite, les Chevaliers Célestes de réserve, pour la plupart dépités, et à a gauche, les nouveaux Chevaliers Célestes qu'Allen se fera un plaisir à faire souffrir lors des entraînements.

> Les Chevaliers de réserve, vous allez avec Dilandau, dit Folken. Les autres, vous venez avec moi.

Les deux groupes se séparèrent et Dilandau emmena son groupe derrière la maison où les nouveaux Chevaliers découvrirent deux des plus imposants Guymelefs de la planète : le légendaire Escaflowne, et un Alseides rouge sang.

Fascinés, les garçons s'arrêtèrent pour les contempler et, voyant qu'ils ne le suivaient pas, Dilandau revint sur ses pas et l'un des Chevaliers demanda :

> Messire, c'est le légendaire Escaflowne, non ?

Dilandau leva les yeux sur l'immense Guymelef Dragon en mode armure puis il hocha la tête en disant :

> Oui, c'est lui. C'est le Guymelef personnel du Roi de Fanélia.

> Vous l'avez déjà piloté ? demanda un autre Chevalier.

> Non, dit Dilandau avec un petit sourire en coin. Je n'ai pas encore eut ce privilège. Et je ne pense pas l'avoir un jour.

> Messire Folken peut le piloter, lui ? demanda la premier Chevalier qui avait parlé.

> Oui, répondit Dilandau. Il ne le fait cependant pas ou alors seulement par nécessité, comme lors du Combat. Le Roi de Fanélia était souffrant à cause d'un affrontement contre quelques Zaibachers et il n'a pas pu participer au Combat. Messire Folken étant le frère du Roi, il a le droit de le piloter.

> Et celui-là ? demanda un autre Chevalier en désignant l'Alseides du doigt.

Dilandau se tourna de l'autre côté et répondit :

> Celui-ci, c'est mon Guymelef.

> Le vôtre ? Mais c'est un Guymelef de Zaibacher, dit un quatrième Chevalier.

> Oui, acquiesça Dilandau avec un signe de tête. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'étais Commandant dans les armées de Zaibacher. J'en suis partit et on m'a permit d'emporter mon Guymelef.

Avisant Miguel et Gatti qui faisaient partie de la réserve, Dilandau ajouta :

> Deux d'entre vous peuvent confirmer mon ancien rang.

Tous les jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers Miguel et Gatti qui hochèrent la tête en direction de Dilandau.

> Nous étions sous ses ordres, dit Miguel.

Gatti approuva puis les Chevaliers se tournèrent vers Dilandau et le premier dit :

> On dit que les Guymelefs de Zaibacher sont différents des nôtres… En quoi, messire ?

Dilandau regarda les onze garçons qui se tenaient devant lui et dit :

> Bon, puisque vous semblez vouloir en savoir plus sur les Guymelefs, nous allons commencer par cela. Il était prévu que j'évalue ce que vous valez au sabre mais tant pis. Nous verrons cela demain.

Les Chevaliers se regardèrent en se souriant puis Dilandau grimpa sur le genou de son Alseides, s'y assit tandis que les garçons prenaient place à même le sol ou sur les bancs qui se trouvaient à proximité.

> Qui m'a demandé si les Guymelefs Zaibachs étaient différents ? demanda Dilandau.

Une main se leva parmi les Chevaliers et Dilandau dit :

> Alors oui, les Guymelefs de Zaibachers sont différents, en plusieurs points, des Guymelefs des autres pays de Gaïa. Ils sont plus évolués, plus…

Il se mit alors à expliquer les différences, répondant aussi fidèlement que possible aux questions qu'on lui posait.

Cependant, de l'autre côté de la maison, dans la cour de devant, Folken regardait les Chevaliers faire quelques mouvements au sabre entre eux.

> Bien, dit Folken au bout d'un moment. Arrêtez-vous et venez par ici.

Les nouveaux Chevaliers Célestes baissèrent leurs sabres et Folken les regarda venir vers lui.

Il était assit sur la plus haute marche du perron et Karej reposait sur ses genoux, toujours dans son sac. Le bébé dormait toujours et Folken, malgré lui, ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil sur lui.

> Je vous ai bien observés, dit Folken. Apparemment, vous savez tous vous servir d'un sabre, c'est déjà ça. Cependant, j'ai remarqué que vous commettiez des fautes, tous autant que vous êtes.

Un bougonnement se fit entendre et Folken haussa un sourcil en cherchant le jeune homme qui râlait.

> Comment te nommes-tu ? demanda l'ancien général à celui qui avait marmonné.

> Matthew, dit le garçon sans regarder Folken.

> Matthew, répéta Folken. Bien, as-tu quelque chose à dire ?

Le garçon détourna la tête en croisant les bras, et Folken sourit, sachant qu'il allait pouvoir faire un exemple pour les autres garçons :

> Approche-toi donc, dit-il.

Matthew ne bougea pas et un garçon derrière lui poussa soudain l'épaule en disant :

> Aller, tu dois obéir.

> Tu as raison, dit Folken au garçon. Allez, Matthew, viens ici.

Sentant tous les regards braqués sur lui, le dénommé Matthew se vit contraint d'obéir et il vint se placer devant tous les autres, mais suffisamment près d'eux pour ne pas être détaché du groupe. Il regarda ensuite Folken d'un air dédaigneux et Folken se leva.

Il descendit les quelques marches, vint se planter devant le garçon qui leva les yeux sur lui.

Soudain, Folken lui abattit sa main droite sur l'épaule et le garçon sursauta.

> Tu vois ça ? demanda Folken en désignant son bras droit. C'est très pratique pour punir les garçons rebelles comme toi. Sache que je n'ai jamais aimé que l'on se moque de moi. J'en ai maté de plus coriaces que toi et si tu tiens vraiment à te faire voir, retourne donc en ville. Tu connais la sortie, je ne retiens pas.

Folken ôta alors sa main et recula d'un pas. Il regarda le garçon qui semblait pétrifié puis il retourna s'asseoir et, soudain, provoquant la stupeur des autres garçons, Matthew dit :

> Quand on a abandonné sa famille et son royaume, on peut se taire.

Folken se figea puis il se retourna à demi en disant :

> Qu'as-tu dit ?

L'ancien général s'approcha du garçon, leva sa main de fer et agrippa Matthew à la gorge en disant :

> Tu sais que je pourrais te faire très mal ? Je suis dix fois plus fort que toi, petit. J'ai tué plus de personnes que compte ta seule famille sans jamais rien ressentir alors une de plus…

Le garçon releva la tête pour essayer de se dégager puis tout à coup, Folken le lâcha et Matthew recula de plusieurs pas en se massant la gorge.

Loin d'être calmé, le garçon siffla une nouvelle insulte que Folken ne comprit qu'à moitié mais qui avait comme cible Folken lui-même.

> Tu cherche quoi au juste ? demanda Folken sur un ton calme. A me mettre en colère ?

Matthew ne répondit pas et il marmonna quelque chose. Folken ne comprit pas, cette fois-ci, et il dit aux autres garçons :

> Écoutez-moi bien, tous. Le prochain qui m'interromps quand je parle ou qui ose contester un ordre sera aussitôt renvoyé avec une interdiction de se représenter pour les dix ans à venir.

La plupart des garçons hochèrent la tête et Matthew s'éloigna au milieu du groupe soudain silencieux.

Le fait que Folken ait légèrement laissé déborder sa puissance musculaire les avait considérablement refroidit. Tous, sauf un, Matthew, qui semblait bien décidé à ennuyer Folken jusqu'au bout.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, Folken, tout comme Dilandau, dispensèrent leur cours, l'un sur le maniement du sabre et les erreurs fatales à ne pas commettre lors d'un combat, l'autre sur les Guymelefs et les différences entre plusieurs types de Melefs.

A la nuit, les Chevaliers Célestes et ceux de réserve s'en allèrent en saluant celui qui avait été leur instructeur puis Folken et Dilandau purent enfin souffler.

> Par tous les Dieux… soupira Folken en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

Il avait Karej contre lui et le bébé jouait avec une mèche de cheveux qui traînait devant son nez.

> Je ne te le fais pas dire, dit Dilandau en se laissant tomber sur un pouf près de la cheminée. Ils ne m'ont pas laissé une minute de répit.

> Alors ? Sont-ils bon côté sabre ? demanda Folken.

> Je ne sais pas, dit Dilandau. Nous avons parlé des Guymelefs. Ils étaient intarissables et visiblement ils sont très intéressés.

> Tant mieux, dit Folken. En tous cas, je compte sur toi pour voir ce qu'ils valent en combat au sabre demain matin.

Dilandau hocha la tête puis Folken dit :

> Moi, j'en ai un qui me cause déjà des ennuis.

> Vraiment ?

> Oui, un petit rebelle qui s'appelle Matthew, répondit Folken. Une vraie peste. Il va falloir que je le surveille parce qu'il semble en savoir beaucoup sur moi.

> C'est à dire ? demanda Dilandau en fronçant les sourcils.

> Il m'a dit quand on a abandonné sa famille et son royaume, on peut se taire, rétorqua Folken.

> Tu aurais du le corriger, dit l'ancien soldat.

> Pas dès le premier jour, dit soudain la voix d'Allen.

Folken se retourna et vit son compagnon, vêtu d'un ample kimono beige serré à la taille d'une ceinture rouge. Le Chevalier semblait fatigué et Folken demanda :

> Allen, vous auriez dû rester couché…

> J'ai déjà passé toute la journée couché, répondit Allen en s'asseyant près de lui. Il faut bien que je me lève un peu. Et puis, je vais bien mieux que ce matin.

Le Chevalier remarqua alors Karej dans les bras de Folken et il le prit en demandant :

> Racontez-moi donc cette histoire de Chevalier rebelle. Qui est-il ?

> Il s'appelle Matthew, dit Folken. Il me tient tête.

> Pourquoi donc ? Avez dit ou fait quelque chose qui aurait pu ne pas lui plaire ?

> Je ne pense pas, répondit Folken.

> De quoi avez-vous parlé ? demanda Dilandau.

> Et bien, quand ton groupe est partit, je les ai regardés faire quelques duels au sabre, j'ai mentalement noté les lacunes de chacun et quand j'ai voulu leur faire savoir qu'il leur faudrait un entraînement pour chacun, Matthew s'est mis à grogner. Je l'ai fait s'avancer et là, je ne sais pas. Ca a dégénéré.

> Pourtant tu ne t'emporte pas facilement, dit Dilandau.

> Oui, dit Folken. Mais ce gamin avait une façon de me regarder que je ne supporte pas. Il me narguait et je suis certain qu'il cherche à me faire craquer pour que je commette une bêtise.

> Demain, dit Allen. Demain, j'irais mieux et je prendrais ce groupe. Vous et Dilandau irez vous occuper de l'autre groupe.

> Non, dit Folken. Je veux mater ce gamin. Il ne faut pas qu'il continue à être aussi audacieux s'il veut un jour être reconnu comme un vrai Chevalier Céleste.

Il croisa les bras et ajouta :

> Ce gamin, j'en fait une affaire personnelle.

Il se leva ensuite et, quand il eut disparu, Allen dit :

> Je ne peux pas le laisser faire à sa manière…

> Tu devrais, dit Dilandau. Il n'y a pas mieux que Folken pour apprendre le respect à un jeune de la trempe de ce Matthew. Attention, je ne dis pas que tu n'en serais pas capable, Allen, loin de là. Simplement que, à mon avis, ce gamin a besoin d'être brisé. Il ne doit pas avoir de père sinon il ne se comporterait pas ainsi envers Folken.

Allen acquiesça silencieusement, changea Karej de bras puis dit :

> Demain matin, je devrais aller prendre ma garde et expliquer pourquoi je ne me suis pas présenté aujourd'hui. En revenant, j'essaierais de savoir où habite ce gamin et je parlerais avec sa mère ou son tuteur.

Dilandau fit un signe de tête puis il dit :

> Sans Folken, je n'en serais pas là, Allen. Il m'a appris ce que c'est la vie et il fera pareil avec Karej. Crois-moi, votre fils deviendra un garçon aux manières irréprochables avec vous deux pour l'élever.

Allen baissa les yeux sur son fils endormi contre son torse puis il dit :

> J'en suis convaincu, Dilandau.

Dilandau sourit puis Allen le quitta pour donner le bébé à sa nourrice.

Le lendemain matin, Allen quitta la villa très tôt, avant que le soleil ne soit levé et il se rendit aussitôt auprès du Roi qui lui demanda des explications. Le Chevalier les lui fourni et expliqua qu'il n'était pas bien hier matin. Mirana s'inquiéta un peu mais il la rassura en disant que Folken avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour que cela passe.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'Allen longeait un des nombreux couloirs du palais, une femme vint le voir. C'était une des Dames de Compagnie d'Elise.

> Messire Chevalier, dit la femme en s'inclinant devant lui.

> Oui ?

> Messire, je suis la mère de Matthew, dit la femme.

Allen comprit aussitôt et la femme dit :

> Il m'a raconté comment s'était passée sa journée d'hier et il m'a dit qu'un de vos amis l'avait menacé. Est-ce exact ?

Allen regarda autour de lui, puis, poussant la femme devant lui, ils sortirent dans la cour intérieure du palais.

> Madame, dit Allen quand ils furent loin de toute oreille indiscrète. Sachez que mon ami n'irait jamais menacer un enfant, aussi grossier soit-il.

> Grossier ? jappa la femme. Mon fils est très bien élevé.

> A-t-il un père ? demanda alors Allen de but en blanc.

La femme détourna soudain les et dit :

> Il était Chevalier Céleste et il a trouvé la mort dans le Combat.

> Vous m'en voyez navré, dit Allen.

> Ne le soyez pas, assura la femme, les yeux rouges, en se tournant vers lui. Mon époux a bravé bien des dangers pour sauver Astria et si le bon Dieu me l'a prit, ce n'est pas votre faute.

Allen hocha la tête avec un léger sourire puis la femme se reprit et dit :

> Quoi qu'il en soit, mon fils est très bien élevé et votre ami a certainement dit ou fait quelque chose pour qu'il le menace de le tuer.

Allen se redressa en pinçant les lèvres :

> Vous m'insultez, madame, dit Allen. Je vous l'ai dit, mon ami ne menacerait jamais un enfant. Il m'a raconté sa version de l'histoire et je sais qu'il est dans le vrai. Il est d'un tempérament très calme, il ne s'énerve pas facilement. Pour qu'il ait ainsi perdu son sang froid, votre fils avait dû lui manquer de respect.

> Mon fils m'a raconté sa propre version, dit la femme.

> Je le conçois, dit Allen. Cependant, permettez-moi de vous dire une chose, madame.

> Allez-y.

> Hier, mon ami a gardé son fils âgé de deux lunes, toute la journée, dit Allen. Vivant dans ma demeure, je vois très bien que cet homme aime les enfants. Il en a élevé plusieurs et ne leur ferait jamais de mal sauf par nécessité. Si votre fils a cherché à le pousser à bout, c'est à lui-même de s'en prendre et pas à mon ami.

> Mais vous êtes responsables de ces gosses ! dit la femme. Vous devriez faire savoir à ceux qui s'en occupent que…

> Que rien du tout, madame, dit Allen. Les deux hommes que j'ai choisis pour s'occuper de ses enfants sont les meilleurs de leur catégorie. Celui des deux qui s'occupe du groupe dans lequel est votre fils est suffisamment expérimenté en matière de discipline stricte pour que ces garçons deviennent des Chevaliers Céleste aussi apprécié que votre mari ou moi-même.

> Écoutez, messire, dit la femme. Depuis la mort de mon mari, mon fils est insupportable. J'ai beaucoup de mal à le tenir mais je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

> J'en suis conscient, madame, dit Allen. Mais sachez qu'un garçon qui tient tête à son instructeur en l'accusant de choses qu'il n'est pas censé savoir doit être remis à sa place.

> Quel genre de choses ?

> Cela ne vous regarde pas, ni votre fils, rétorqua Allen. Matthew va passer quatre lunes avec mon ami. Il va apprendre différentes choses dont le respect de ses aînés.

> Mon fils est très respectueux envers ses aînés, dit la femme.

> Peut-être, dit Allen. Cependant, il ne sera apte à devenir un vrai Chevalier Céleste qu'une fois qu'il aura compris cela. Hier au soir, son instructeur m'a fait savoir qu'il prendrait ce garçon en main. Il a l'habitude de ce genre de tête dure et il le brisera, croyez-moi. Quand votre fils retournera chez vous, dans quatre lunes, vous ne le reconnaîtrez pas, je vous en fait le serment. A présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Il s'éloigna alors, quelque peu irrité par l'attitude de la femme qui accusait ouvertement Folken d'avoir maltraité son fils.

A midi, quand le Chevalier regagna sa demeure, il relata à son compagnon la discussion qu'il avait eut le matin avec la mère de Matthew.

> Ce gamin est isolent, Allen, dit Folken. Il n'a aucun respect envers l'adulte que je suis.

> Je sais, dit Allen.

> Et puis, je ne l'ai pas menacé, ajouta l'ancien général sur un ton bourru. Je voulais simplement lui faire peur.

> Peut-être avez-vous réussit, dit Allen. S'il a raconté cela à sa mère, c'est que, quelque part, vous avez réussit à lui faire peur. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, sa mère n'en aurait rien sut.

> Peut-être avez-vous raison, dit Folken, peu convaincu.

Ils étaient tous deux assis à la table de la salle à manger, face à face. Il n'était pas encore l'heure du déjeuner et les deux jeunes hommes profitaient d'un moment de tranquillité pour être ensembles.

Allen avança la main et la posa sur celle de Folken en disant :

> Il ne faut pas vous en faire, Folken… Oubliez ce que je vous ai dit. Je vous laisse les pleins droits sur ce gamin. Il a besoin d'être dressé. C'est quand il est jeune que l'on redresse un arbre, pas une fois qu'il a cent ans.

Folken hocha la tête, retourna sa main et emprisonna celle d'Allen avant de changer brusquement de sujet en demandant :

> Où est Karej ?

> Avec Hitomi et Merle, répondit Allen. Elles lui font visiter les jardins.

Folken sourit légèrement puis, changeant à nouveau de sujet, il dit :

> Savez-vous que deux des six soldats que Dilandau commandait à Zaibacher se sont engagés comme Chevaliers Célestes ?

> Non, qui donc ?

> Miguel et Gatti, dit Folken.

Allen fronça légèrement les sourcils, signe qu'il réfléchissait, puis il hocha la tête et dit :

> Oui, je vois qui c'est. J'imagine que Dilandau a été heureux de les savoir en vie, non ?

> Hé bien non, pas du tout, dit Folken en se reculant contre son dossier. Il les a envoyés balader quand ils sont venus lui parler, hier soir.

> Ha oui, c'était les deux garçons avec qui vous discutiez avant que je ne parte, dit Allen.

> Eux-mêmes, répondit Folken avec un sourire.

> Pourquoi les a-t-il repoussés ? demanda le Chevalier.

> Je l'ignore et je ne vais pas me risquer à le lui demander, répondit Folken. Cet après-midi, il s'occupe de leur groupe – ils ont été placés dans les Chevaliers de réserve – mais je ne pense pas qu'il va leur allouer un traitement de faveur. Au contraire.

Allen hocha la tête puis l'heure du déjeuner s'annonça et tout le reste du groupe rejoint le couple dans la salle à manger.

> Tiens, dit Hitomi en déposant Karej dans les bras d'Allen. C'est un amour, ce bébé.

> Oui, dit Folken en avançant la main pour caresser la joue de l'enfant. Mais il est à nous.

Hitomi sourit puis elle caressa son ventre et dit :

> J'aurais bien assez à faire quand le mien sera né.

La nourrice de Karej acquiesça avec un sourire pour la future mère, puis elle prit Karej et l'emmena avec elle pour le nourrir.

> Je remercie le bon Dieu pour nous avoir mis sur la route de cette femme, dit soudain Allen.

Hitomi sourit et dit :

> Oui, vous occuper d'un bébé vous a rapprochés, je trouve. A moins que ce ne soit autre chose…

> Hitomi, gronda Van.

> Quoi? Dit la jeune femme en souriant malicieusement.

> Est-ce que je te demande ce que tu fais avec Dilandau le soir ? rétorqua le jeune Roi.

Merle plissa le nez avec un sourire puis elle dit :

> Ils n'ont pas besoin de le dire…

Hitomi vira au rouge pivoine et Dilandau fit mine de frapper la jeune chatte qui se protégea d'un bras en riant.

> Vous semblez tous de bonne humeur, dit Allen.

> Il faut bien, dit Hitomi en retrouvant son teint normal. Et puis, il fait beau, il faut profiter des derniers jours de soleil avant l'hiver.

> L'hiver, soupira Folken. A Zaibacher, c'est l'hiver toute l'année. Il fait constamment froid et pourtant, ce n'est pas tant au Nord que cela.

> C'est bien plus au Nord qu'Astria, dit Allen. Ici, nous sommes au bord de la mer et le vent chaud du sud repousse l'hiver.

Folken approuva puis le déjeuner fut servit et tous mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, riant à une plaisanterie entre deux bouchées.

> L'après-midi, les jeunes Chevaliers revinrent et Dilandau reprit son cours sur les Guymelefs avec les Chevaliers de Réserve. Il voulait les voir en duel mais les jeunes hommes avaient encore des questions à poser sur les Guymelefs, si bien que Dilandau avait finit par céder.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous derrière la maison, assis près de la terrasse sur laquelle donnait la salle à manger et le salon, Hitomi sortit, histoire de voir ce que faisait son compagnon.

S'arrêtant de parler, Dilandau se tourna vers sa compagne et lui sourit.

> Bonjour, les garçons, dit-elle en s'appuyant sur la rambade de pierre.

vLes garçons, je vous présente Hitomi, ma compagne, dit Dilandau.

Il tendit le bras vers Hitomi qui vint vers lui en souriant.

> Bonjour, madame, dirent les jeunes hommes.

Quand ils firent mine de se lever, Hitomi les arrêta d'un geste en disant :

> Non, restez assis. Je ne vais pas vous déranger.

Elle se tourna vers son compagnon et demanda :

> As-tu vu Folken ?

> Il doit être devant la maison avec les autres Chevaliers, répondit Dilandau en haussant les sourcils.

> Non, dit Hitomi. Bon, tant pis, je vais continuer à le chercher. Si tu le vois, tu me l'envoi, s'il te plait ?

Dilandau hocha la tête puis Hitomi s'en alla et contourna la maison. L'ancien soldat retourna alors à son cours.

Cependant, devant la maison, Allen regardait deux garçons livrer un duel au sabre. Avec son œil exercé, il les arrêtait de temps en temps pour corriger la position d'une main ou d'une jambe.

> C'est bien, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Aux suivants.

Il désigna deux Chevaliers au hasard et il se trouva que c'était Matthew avec un autre garçon.

Au regard acéré que lui lança le garçon, Allen sut aussitôt que c'était le fameux Matthew.

> Toi, dit-il. Tu dois être Matthew, me trompes-je ?

> Non, répondit le garçon un peu sèchement.

> Non, messire, corrigea Allen.

Son regard direct déstabilisa un peu Matthew qui corrigea son impolitesse et Allen dit :

> Bien, prenez un sabre et mettez-vous en position.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers un tonneau qui contenait une douzaine de sabres et, quand il en eurent choisit un chacun, ils vinrent se placer de profil par rapport à Allen et leurs compagnons puis, sur un ordre d'Allen, ils se mirent en garde.

> Commencez, dit Allen.

Matthew attaqua la premier mais son adversaire était petit et agile, si bien qu'il n'eut aucun mal à éviter l'attaque en se baissant rapidement.

> Stop, dit Allen. Matthew, ce genre d'attaque est mortel si celui que tu as en face de toi ne réagit pas à temps. Tu as de la chance, Jonas s'est baissé à temps. Pour éviter qu'un drame ne se produise, je vais te demander de ne pas recommencer.

> Et pourquoi ? demanda effrontément Matthew.

> Es-tu sourd ? demanda Allen. Je viens de le dire.

> De quoi ?

Allen pinça les lèvres, puis il dit :

> Pose ton sabre et vas-t-en. Je ne veux plus te voir.

> Vous me chassez ? demanda Matthew avec un petit sourire narquois.

> Puisque tu le dis, rétorqua Allen en le regardant intensément. Vas-t-en, je ne le répéterais pas.

> Sinon ?

> Suffit ! dit Allen.

Il descendit les marches du perron sur lequel il se tenait, empoigna Matthew par le bras et l'entraîna loin du groupe qui les regardaient.

Il le poussa soudain avec force et le garçon trébucha en pestant :

> Tu t'en va d'ici, je ne veux plus te voir. Tu es insolent et un Chevalier Céleste ne doit pas l'être. Tu reviendras quand tu seras calmé.

Sur ce, Allen fit demi-tour et désigna un nouvel adversaire pour Jonas. Il reprit ensuite son cours en ignorant Matthew qui le singeait grossièrement.

Au bout d'un moment, Matthew en eut assez et, plongea ses mains dans ses poches, il s'éloigna en direction des grilles de la propriété.

Quand il y fut, il vit Gadès qui montait la garde, assit sur une chaise et le Capitaine du Croisé dit :

> Où tu va, petit ? Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais il t'est interdit de quitter les environs avant la fin du cours. Va te promener plus loin, tu veux ?

Matthew grogna puis il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la partie Nord de la maison.

En entrant dans les jardins, il entendit des paroles et, intrigué, il s'approcha, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Il pensait que c'était un des habitants de la maison, mais, quand il découvrit Folken, allongé sur une couverture à l'ombre d'un Arbre à Piscus, il se cacha derrière un autre Arbre à Piscus au tronc large qui le dissimulait aisément.

Sur la couverture, près de Folken, se trouvait une toute petite masse : Karej. Agitant mains et pieds, il faisait rire Folken qui lui chatouillait le ventre de sa main gauche.

> Mon bébé, dit Folken en posant sa main à plat sur le ventre rebondit du petit être. J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir… non, nous avons de la chance de t'avoir. Sans l'amie de ta mère, je n'aurais jamais su ce que c'est d'être père. Paix à son âme.

Matthew retint sa respiration. Ainsi, cette petite chose toute menue était le fils de cet individu si glacial ? Impossible. Aucune femme n'aurait voulu d'un homme ayant un bras de fer à la place de son bras droit.

> Allen aussi est heureux que tu sois entré dans notre vie, tu sais, reprit Folken, sans savoir qu'il était entendu. D'accord, les autres te verrons toujours différent d'eux quand tu grandiras, mais ce n'est pas parce que tu as deux papas que tu dois, toi, être différent.

« Deux papas ? » pensa Matthew. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore, cet imbécile ? »

Comme en réponse, Karej émit un petit son aiguë et Folken sourit. Il se pencha, l'embrassa sur le front, puis il se mit en position assise, ramassa l'enfant et le cala au creux de son bras de fer. Il attrapa ensuite un biberon et le présenta à l'enfant qui se mit à manger goulûment.

« Quelle étrange scène… » songea Matthew. « A voir ce mec dans la vie de tous les jours, on prend presque peur… Mais là, à le voir entrain de donner le biberon à ce bébé… »

Il arrêta ses pensées là pour regarder Folken qui souriait à Karej. Le bébé agitait ses minuscules mains, attiré par les reflets brillants que donnaient les rayons du soleil aux doigts de métal crispés sur sa cuisse.

Attrapant le pouce griffu de la main de fer, Karej le tira vers lui et Folken sourit de plus belle.

> Toi au moins, tu ne prends pas peur dès que tu vois ce bras, dit-il. Au contraire, tu semble beaucoup l'apprécier. Peut-être qu'un jour je te dirais comment je m'en suis retrouvé affublé.

Folken posa ensuite le biberon à ses côtés et il hissa Karej sur son épaule pour que l'enfant fasse son rot. Une fois cela fait, l'ancien général se leva, passa en travers de son torse une étrange écharpe bleue nuit, puis il se pencha, ramassa le bébé et le plaça dans la poche que formait le tissu.

> Aller, maintenant, tu va faire un bon petit somme, mon bébé. Tu va aller avec Hitomi et moi je vais retourner avec Allen m'occuper de ces gosses.

Matthew fut alors tenté de sortir de sa cachette, mais quelque chose de plus fort le retint et il resta tapis derrière son tronc d'arbre.

Quand Folken eut disparu dans la maison, le garçon sortit de sa cachette et retourna près de l'avant de la maison d'où provenaient des cris et bruits d'épée. Il ne s'approcha cependant pas plus du groupe quand il vit qu'Allen ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

Avisant l'extrémité des marches du perron, il alla s'y asseoir et médita sur la scène qu'il venait de voir.

Folken ne lui plaisait pas. Dès le début, il avait inspiré quelque chose d'indescriptible chez lui. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était au palais, il y a déjà plusieurs lunes, quand il était venu, accompagné du soldat et d'Allen. Il y avait aussi une jeune femme blonde, un garçon aux cheveux noirs et une petite fille-chat qui semblait suivre le garçon au T-shirt rouge comme son ombre.

Il était avec sa mère, ce jour-là. Elle avait finit son service et ils allaient aller voir si son père pouvait rentrer en même temps qu'eux ou non. Ils avaient alors croisé Folken qui se dirigeait vers la sortie où l'attendaient ses amis, sauf le Chevalier.

Depuis ce jour, Matthew avait détesté cet homme aux cheveux bleus qui se tenait droit comme un piquet, aussi fier qu'un coq. Pourtant, Folken ne lui avait rien fait, il ne lui avait même pas adressé parole ou regard !

Autant dire que la haine qu'éprouvait le jeune homme était injustifiable, même pour le jeune homme en question. Cependant, le voir aussi complice avec ce bébé avait donné à réfléchir à Matthew, et Allen, le surveillant du coin de l'œil, le trouva bien tranquille pour quelqu'un qui venait de se faire chasser d'un cours devant tous ses amis.

> Matthew, dit le Chevalier au bout d'un moment.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers et son regard retrouva aussitôt sa dureté habituelle.

> Si tu es calmé, tu peux revenir, dit Allen en se tournant vers les autres jeunes.

Ils étaient entrain de faire une sorte de jeu imaginé par Allen, mais que lui-même avait pratiqué quand il était plus jeune.

Ce jeu consistait à mettre un duel en route. Celui des deux garçons qui remportait le duel joutait ensuite contre un autre garçon et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de combattants à défier. Cependant, si l'on n'y prenait pas garde, ce jeu pouvait durer des heures.

> Arrêtez-vous, dit soudain Allen. Mikail, viens donc ici. Tu va t'entraîner contre Matthew.

> Mais ? dit le garçon dénommé Mikail en se levant.

> Tu ne discute pas, dit Allen en fronçant les sourcils. Matthew, viens ici.

Matthew se leva en maugréant à voix basse puis il saisit un sabre dans le tonneau et s'approcha de Mikail qui le mit en garde.

Tout en les regardant s'affronter, Allen nota que Matthew avait un bon jeu de jambes, bien qu'il fut encore assez instable. S'il avait eut à combattre contre Allen, il aurait vite été mis à terre. Contre un ennemi, il se serait fait tuer.

> Arrêtez-vous, dit Allen. Ca ira pour aujourd'hui. Avant de partir, je voudrais vous dire quelque chose mais nous allons rejoindre l'autre groupe.

Des paroles se firent alors entendre et Allen dit :

> Ha non, ce sont eux qui viennent. Tant mieux. Vous pouvez vous asseoir, ajouta-t-il.

Les garçons de son groupe se laissèrent tomber sur le sol en soupirant, Matthew y compris et l'autre groupe s'installa à son tour.

Folken apparu alors, accompagné de Dilandau.

> Ha, vous êtes-là, dit Allen à son compagnon. Vous m'avez faussé compagnie.

Folken adressa un sourire à Allen puis le Chevalier se tourna vers les vingt-deux jeunes et il dit :

> Demain, c'est dimanche. Vous ne venez donc pas ici. Cependant, à partir de lundi, vous ne quitterez plus cette propriété pendant une durée de quatre lunes. Ces quelques jours n'étaient destinés qu'à me montrer vos capacités. A présent que je me suis fait une idée, que je vous connais à peu près tous, le vrai travail va commencer. Pour l'occasion, le Roi m'a accordé un congé exceptionnel afin que je puisse disposer de mon Shérazade. Je vais donc vous encadrer, avec Folken et Dilandau, et peut-être Van, le Roi de Fanélia en personne, pendant les quatre prochaines lunes.

Une main se leva et Dilandau dit :

> Vas-y, Dantz, pose ta question.

Le dénommé Dantz, un grand échalas aux longs cheveux châtains, demanda :

> Messire Chevalier, pendant ces quatre lunes, nous ne verrons pas nos familles du tout ?

> Si, répondit Allen. Le week-end. Cependant, vos familles pourront venir vous voir, mais elles devront me demander l'autorisation avant. Je serais le seul maître ici, et toutes les décisions que vous voudrez prendre devront m'être posées, aussi bien les sorties imprévues qu'autre chose.

Chaque futur Chevalier hocha la tête puis Allen ajouta :

> Encore une chose. Comme vous logerez dans ma propre demeure, vous devrez y respecter les règles de conduites appliquées lorsque vous vous trouvez dans une maison inconnue, mais je vous en dirais plus lundi matin. Des questions ?

Personne ne leva la main et Allen leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient partir. Folken se pencha alors à son oreille, lui dit quelque chose et Allen dit :

> Matthew. Attends deux minutes, s'il te plait, je veux te parler.

Matthew le regarda mais Allen se détourna vers Dilandau qui fit un signe de tête et rentra dans la maison. Cependant Folken resta là et, quand Allen fit signe au garçon d'approcher, Matthew résista un peu.

> Aller, viens, nous n'allons pas te manger, dit Allen avec un léger sourire.

Finalement, Matthew se décida et il monta les marches du perron. Une fois qu'il fut devant Allen et Folken, Allen dit :

> Folken m'a rapporté que tu l'avais espionné, tout à l'heure. Est-ce vrai ?

> Je… commença Matthew.

> Je t'ai vu, dit Folken.

> Ce n'est pas vrai, vous étiez tout à cet enfant ! répliqua le garçon.

> Tu t'es trahit, dit alors Allen avec un sourire.

Réalisant, Matthew rougit violemment et Folken dit :

> Nous n'allons pas te punir, seulement, tu aurais dû te montrer au lieu de rester caché derrière cet arbre. De plus, vu que tu étais assez proche de l'endroit où je me trouvais, tu as dû entendre ce que je disais au bébé, non ?

> Que lui disiez-vous ? demanda Allen en regardant Folken du coin de l'œil.

Folken baissa la tête en souriant, puis il dit en regardant Matthew :

> Si tu as entendu, tu n'as cependant pas dû comprendre grand chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Le garçon acquiesça timidement sans regarder les deux adultes puis tout à coup, Folken rentra dans la maison. Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard en portant une masse de couvertures dans ses bras.

> Matthew, dit l'ancien général. Tu as du m'entendre parler d'Allen en disant qu'il devait sûrement être content que cet enfant soit entré dans sa vie. Tu as aussi peut-être entendu quand j'ai parlé de « deux papas », non ?

> Folken, dit Allen.

Matthew ne répondit rien et son regard se posa sur le bébé qui gigotait dans les bras de Folken.

> Matthew, ce bébé, ce n'est pas mon fils, ni celui d'Allen. C'est le fils d'une femme qui nous est inconnue et qui est morte en lui donnant le jour. Nous l'avons adopté, Allen et moi.

Matthew fronça les sourcils puis il regarda Folken, puis Allen et de nouveau le bébé. Soudain, il compris et il bafouilla :

> Je ne voulais pas vous espionner, messire Folken, mais cela a été plus fort que moi…

Folken donna le bébé à son compagnon puis il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Matthew en disant :

> Je sais que ce n'était pas intentionnel. Bien qu'Allen soit un peu plus patient que moi avec de jeunes recrues comme vous, j'étais certain qu'il allait rapidement te chasser du groupe.

Il marqua une pause puis ajouta :

> Pourquoi es-tu comme cela ? Pourquoi agresses-tu ainsi les deux adultes que nous sommes ? Nous ne t'avons rien fait à ce que je sache.

Matthew baissa la tête et Folken sentit les épaules du garçon se crisper.

> Allen m'a dit que tu avais perdu ton père dans le Combat, reprit-il. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en vouloir à tous les hommes adultes. Nous aussi nous avons perdu nos pères. Différemment, certes, mais ils ne sont plus de ce monde non plus. Ce n'est pas pour autant que nous nous détestons, au contraire.

Folken leva les yeux sur Allen qui lui sourit puis Matthew dit :

> Quand mon père est mort, je m'en suis voulu terriblement parce que c'est moi qui l'avais poussé à s'engager dans les Chevaliers Célestes. Voulant me faire plaisir, il s'était présenté et avait été retenu. Voilà que maintenant il est mort ! Et c'est ma faute !

Le garçon avait haussé la voix et ses poings étaient si crispés que les jointures de ses doigts blanchissaient.

> Calme-toi, dit Folken. Ce n'est nullement de ta faute. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir.

> Si, dit Matthew en serrant un peu plus ses poings. Si, je le savais. J'avais un mauvais un pressentiment quand l'alerte a été donnée. J'ai essayé de prévenir mon père mais l'appel du devoir a été plus fort que lui et il est partit pour le champ de bataille. Il n'en est jamais revenu !

De grosses larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues du garçon et Folken se redressa. Il le prit contre lui et tenta de le calmer. Matthew s'accrocha à sa tunique et ses pleurs redoublèrent. Allen posa sa main libre sur le dos du garçon en disant :

> Pleure, cela fait du bien, des fois.

Folken resserra son étreinte puis Allen les laissa, emportant Karej avec lui dans la maison.

Le lundi matin, vingt-deux Chevaliers Célestes se présentèrent devant les grilles de la propriété d'Allen. Parmi tout ce monde, il y avait beaucoup d'adultes, surtout des pères ou des mères, voire les frères et les sœurs, venus faire un ultime au revoir à leur rejeton.

Chaque jeune homme portait sur son dos ou avait à ses pieds un gros sac contenant leurs affaires pour les quatre lunes à venir où ils seront coupés de la vie de la ville.

> Bienvenue, dit Allen pendant que Gadès et Téo ouvraient les grilles. Entrez, venez, approchez-vous.

Le Chevalier recula au fur et à mesure que tout le monde avançait et, montant sur les marches du perron de la maison, il dit :

> Chers parents, je vous suis reconnaissant de bien vouloir me confier vos fils pour ces quatre lunes. Durant tout ce temps loin de vous, ils apprendront l'art d'être et de rester Chevaliers Célestes. Quand ils ressortiront de cette propriété, dans seize semaines, ils seront alors aptes à prendre leur poste au palais et à recevoir leurs premiers ordres. Vous les trouverez sûrement changés, et, je puis vous l'assurer, pas en mal.

Les jeunes gens remarquèrent alors un groupe de personnes derrière le Chevalier et tous reconnurent Folken et Dilandau. Cependant, ils ne connaissaient pas les autres mais ils se doutaient que ce devait être leurs nouveaux professeurs.

Allen se décala alors sur la gauche et se plaça de profil par rapport au groupe de gens en bas des marches.

> A présent, je vais vous présenter ceux qui vont contribuer au changement de vos enfants. Voici les enseignants qui, pendant les quatre lunes, vont apprendre différentes choses à vos fils : écrire, parler, comment se tenir, et d'autres choses encore.

Beaucoup de parents se regardèrent. Qu'entendait donc ce Chevalier par « apprendre à lire et à écrire » ? Ils attendirent qu'Allen leur explique mais le Chevalier dit :

> Bien, assez discuter. A présent, dites au revoir à vos familles car vous ne les reverrez pas ou peu avant quatre lunes.

Les vingt-deux garçons se retournèrent vers leurs parents respectifs et des accolades ainsi que des mots d'encouragement se firent entendre de partout.

> Les garçons, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine… dit soudain Allen.

Il ouvrit son bras gauche en direction de la porte d'entrée de sa demeure et les jeunes Chevaliers Célestes endossèrent leurs sacs et grimpèrent les marches du perron.

Après un dernier signe à leurs familles, les vingt-deux jeunes hommes se regroupèrent dans le vaste hall d'entrée de la villa Shézar et ils y retrouvèrent Dilandau et Folken, ainsi que Van, Hitomi et Merle, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ou alors seulement de vue.

Une fois les parents partis, Allen entra à son tour dans la maison en refermant les lourdes portes après le passage des six enseignants.

> Bien, dit-il en longeant le groupe.

Les enseignants s'éloignèrent vers le fond du hall d'entrée et passèrent sous un rideau retenu sur un côté du couloir par un gros ruban rouge.

> N'ayant pas d'autre bâtiment qui vous aurait été affecté, reprit Allen. J'ai prit la lourde responsabilité de vous accueillir dans ma propre demeure. Il va de soit que vous devrez respecter certaines règles, plus ou moins strictes.

Des têtes s'agitèrent pour acquiescer et Allen ajouta en se tournant vers ses amis :

> Avant toutes choses, je vous présenter des amis à moi qui vivent, eux aussi, dans cette maison. Inutile de vous présenter Folken et Dilandau, vous saurez, je pense, les reconnaître.

Des sourires se dessinèrent sur quelques visages Allen dit :

> Voici Hitomi, la compagne de Dilandau. A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, certains d'entre vous la connaissent déjà. A sa droite, il y a Van, le Roi de Fanélia, puis Merle, son amie. Attention, dit Allen en regardant les garçons. Je tiens à vous préciser que ce n'est pas parce que Merle est une fille-chat qu'elle est une domestique. Pas du tout. Il vous est donc interdit de lui donner des ordres, j'ai des domestiques pour cela.

D'autres têtes s'agitèrent à nouveau et Allen se dirigea alors vers Folken, lui prit Karej des bras et dit en retournant vers les vingt-deux garçons :

> Celui-là, c'est Karej. Il est notre fils à Folken et moi.

Des murmures parcoururent le groupe, et Allen sourit à Folken. Inutile de leur expliquer, beaucoup avaient déjà compris. Il installa ensuite le bébé sur son bras et ajouta :

> A présent, je vais vous montrer la maison, les chambres que vous allez occuper et les endroits où vous n'aurez pas le droit d'aller.

Hitomi, Dilandau, Van et Merle se dirigèrent vers le salon et Folken suivit Allen dans les escaliers.

Le groupe suivit les deux adultes et, parvenu au premier étage, Allen désigna un long couloir, à gauche en montant. Il dit :

> Ici se trouvent nos chambres, à mes amis et moi. Il vous est interdit d'y aller, pour quelque raison que cela soit. Si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose, demandez une des bonnes qui parcourent sans arrêts les couloirs.

Au même moment, deux femmes de chambres passèrent au bout du couloir sans s'arrêter et Allen les héla. Aussitôt, elles vinrent vers lui en s'inclinant légèrement et Allen dit :

> Mesdames, voici un groupe de jeunes gens qui vont rester ici durant quatre lunes. Vous êtes tenues, vous et les autres domestiques, de les traiter du mieux possible.

> Oui, Maître, dirent les deux femmes dans un parfait accord.

> Faites-le savoir aux autres, dit Allen.

Les deux femmes s'inclinèrent puis s'en allèrent et Allen dit en se tournant vers les jeunes Chevaliers :

> Bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas autorisés à vous en approcher. Votre rang vous confère le droit de leur donner des ordres, mais uniquement des ordres liés à des besoins matériels. Si j'en surprends un en train de fricoter avec l'une de mes domestiques, il sera puni. De toutes façons, vous n'aurez pas le temps, ajouta-t-il se remettant en marche.

Folken eut un léger sourire puis il suivit son compagnon qui, s'arrêtant près d'une porte, dit :

> A partir d'ici, ce sont vos quartiers. Comme ma demeure comporte peu de chambres, vous serez quatre par chambre. Une fois que vous serez répartis, vos noms seront apposés sur les portes, ainsi que votre groupe et il ne sera plus question de changer sauf si votre raison est valable, à mes yeux.

Karej dans les bras, Allen entreprit ensuite de faire les répartitions. Désignant quatre garçons au hasard à chaque fois, Folken leur montrait ensuite la chambre qu'ils allaient occuper.

Comportant normalement un lit double, les chambres avaient été agrandies d'un second lit double ainsi que de deux commodes afin que chacun ait un lit personnel et un endroit où ranger ses affaires.

Cinq chambres furent utilisées, plus une sixième pour les deux derniers garçons qui étaient Miguel et Gatti. C'était le hasard qui en avait décidé ainsi et Folken préférait les savoir tous les deux dans la même chambre, plutôt que séparés.

Quand la répartition fut terminée, Allen dit :

> Vous avez jusqu'à midi pour ranger vos affaires. Rejoignez-nous ensuite dans la salle à manger pour le déjeuner. A tout à l'heure.

Folken et lui redescendirent alors dans le salon où ils trouvèrent Hitomi et Merle, en grande discussion. Elles semblaient se disputer et Allen demanda :

> Que se passes-t-il, les filles ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous disputez ?

> Nous ne nous disputons pas, répondit Merle en se tournant vers Allen. Nous cherchons un prénom pour le bébé d'Hitomi mais on est pas d'accord.

Folken sourit puis Hitomi demanda :

> Vous n'avez pas d'idée ?

> Donner des prénoms à un bébé, c'est le rôle de la mère, répondit l'ancien général.

> Merci pour le soutient, marmonna Hitomi en se renfrognant.

> Je plaisante, dit Folken. Non, franchement, je ne vois pas.

> Moi non plus, dit Allen.

> Shanna, dit Merle.

> Non, Tasha, répondit Hitomi.

> Et moi je dis Shanna ! C'est très joli en plus.

> Oui, approuva Allen. Mais Shanna aussi.

> Tu ne nous aide pas, là, dit Hitomi.

Allen lui sourit puis Folken dit :

> Ces deux prénoms sont aussi jolis l'un comme l'autre, mais ce sont des prénoms de fille. Que feras-tu si ton enfant est un garçon ?

Hitomi pinça les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit à cette éventualité…

> Bon, laissons tomber, dit-elle soudain. Où est Dilandau ?

> Sûrement dehors, répondit Folken. Et Van ?

> Partit voler, répondit Merle.

> Au fait, dit Allen. Tu ne va plus avec lui, ces derniers temps ?

> Non, dit Merle. Finalement, ce n'est pas aussi bien que je l'avais imaginé. Je suis un chat, je préfère rester sur le sol.

Folken sourit puis les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent et sortirent sur la terrasse derrière la maison. L'ancien général regarda Hitomi accueillir son compagnon d'un furtif baiser, puis ils entamèrent une discussion et Merle partit chasser dans les champs.

Karej se mit soudain à geindre et Allen dit :

> Je vais le porter à sa nourrice. Il doit avoir faim.

Folken sourit puis Allen l'embrassa rapidement avant de s'éclipser, laissant son compagnon seul avec lui-même dans le grand un salon vide.


	13. Chapter 13

Et voilà la chapitre 13 ! Bonne lecture !

RAR :

**LETI** : T'inquiete pas pour Hitomi, elle va pas le porte pendant encore bcp de lunes son petit :p ! Et pour Matthew, on va peut-etre le revoir, mais c'est pas sûr. J'ai pas encore trouvé d'endroit pour le caser. Faudra que j'y reflechisse. Voilà, bonne lecture !

**REMISSIA** : Haha ! La grande question ! Mais desolée, ce ne sera pas pour ce chapitre. Peut-etre le suivant, je sais plus, je l'ai ecrit il y a un bout de temps déja. Sinon, pour Matthew, oui, Folken ne l'aurais jamais laissé approcher Karej de trop près. Du reste, j'ai même eut l'impression, en relisant le chapitre, qu'il avait envie d'aider ce gosse. J'aurais peut-etre pour plancher un peu plus sur ce sujet, nan ? Enfin. Bon aller, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13  
**

> Sœur…

Naria s'agita et gémit. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt à cause de la luminosité.

> Eriya ?

La femme-chat aux cheveux dorés se pencha sur le lit de sa sœur jumelle. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et elle dit, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots :

> Naria… Oh ! Ma Naria… J'ai eut si peur…

Naria essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs en fermant les yeux. Des images lui revinrent alors en mémoire, ainsi que des sons, des cris, des bruits de chocs. Soudain, elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux en grand.

> Mon Dieu… dit-elle. Eriya, le combat, où en est-il ?

Eriya chassa ses larmes puis elle dit :

> Il est finit, Naria…

> Finit ?

> Oui, depuis deux lunes…

> Quoi ? Deux lunes !

> Calme-toi, dit Eriya en posant une main sur le bras gauche de sa sœur. Tu es restée dans le coma durant deux lunes entières, sœur…

> Mais…

Tout à coup, la jeune chatte aux cheveux d'argent eut une étrange sensation. Elle baissa les yeux sur son bras droit et retint un cri de stupeur.

> Mon bras… dit-elle, sous le choc. Mon bras, où est mon bras… Eriya ! Ou est mon bras droit !

> Tu l'as perdu, Naria, dit Eriya sur un ton calme. Il t'a été arraché dans le Combat… par Allen Shézar…

Le visage de Naria se déforma sous la fureur qui l'envahit soudain et elle repoussa les couvertures, voulant se lever.

> Je vais me venger, dit-elle entre ses dents, emprunte d'une colère sans nom. Il va me le payer !

> Non ! s'exclama Eriya. Tu ne dois pas te lever… Le médecin a bien dit que tu devais rester coucher quand tu te réveillerais… Naria…

Mais la jeune chatte aux cheveux d'or ne put retenir sa sœur qui repoussa les mains qui voulaient l'empêcher de se lever.

Une fois sur ses pieds, Naria chancela, retrouva son équilibre puis regarda autour d'elle. Elle avisa alors son habit posé sur une chaise. Il avait été lavé et la manche droite était repliée sur elle-même de façon à ne pas pendre une fois la combinaison endossée.

> Aide-moi à m'habiller ! lança Naria à sa sœur.

> Tu ne dois pas, insista Eriya. Tu n'es pas encore remise, tu dois rester couchée…

> Je ne pourrais pas, répliqua la jeune femme en retirant la chemise de nuit dont on l'avait affublée.

Elle se retrouva entièrement nue, avec pour seul habit, le large pansement qui entourait ce qui restait de son bras droit et une partie de son epaule.

> Naria, dit Eriya d'une voix suppliante.

> Suffit ! s'écria Naria. Aide-moi à m'habiller !

Eriya rentra la tête dans les épaules puis elle se leva et aida sa sœur à enfiler sa combinaison.

> Je vais me venger, grogna Naria. Il va me le payer !

En la voyant ainsi fulminer, personne n'aurait pu croire que, quelques minutes auparavant, elle sortait d'un coma long de deux lunes entières.

En quelques minutes, Naria fut prête et elle quitta la chambre d'hôpital d'un pas décidé, suivie par sa sœur qui tentait de la raisonner.

> Mademoiselle ! dit une infirmière en la voyant passer à toute vitesse. Mademoiselle, où allez-vous ?

Naria ne répondit pas et Eriya encore moins, s'efforçant de suivre sa sœur habitée par la vengeance.

> Mademoiselle ! dit un médecin en tentant de lui saisir le bras gauche. Vous ne pouvez pas partir !

> Fichez-moi la paix ! répliqua Naria en se dégageant.

Elle siffla à la manière des chats et un ronronnement de chat furieux s'échappa de sa gorge. Le médecin, surprit, la lâcha et Naria s'en alla.

> Pardonnez-la, dit Eriya au médecin. Je vais vous la ramener, je vous le promets.

> Qu'elle ne fasse pas de folies, dit le médecin à la jeune femme. Cela pourrait la tuer.

Eriya hocha la tête puis elle suivit sa sœur en courant après elle.

> Naria ! Attends-moi !

La jeune chatte aux cheveux d'argent avait déjà franchit l'entrée de l'hôpital et elle déboulait maintenant dans la rue en trébuchant parfois.

> Naria !

Cette fois-ci, Eriya réussit à saisir sa sœur par le bras et elle dit en la retournant face à elle :

> Naria ! Tu va te calmer, oui ? Ca ne sert à rien de vouloir te venger ! Je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il se souvient de nous ! Et puis, il est peut-être mort !

Naria sembla se calmer et Eriya se calma à son tour en disant :

> Viens, retournons à l'hôpital. Tu as besoin de soins, tu dois voir des gens qui vont t'aider à revivre sans ton bras… Tuer Shézar ne te redonnera pas ton bras, sœur.

Les passants qui étaient là écoutaient les deux jeunes femmes-chats se disputer et, quand Eriya passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur en la reconduisant vers l'hôpital, chacun reprit ses activités.

Il n'était pas rare de voir un malade s'échapper ainsi de l'établissement médicinal. Beaucoup des patients étaient des victimes de la guerre ou d'un combat quelconque. Leur désir de vengeance était alors souvent plus fort que la raison.

Cependant, à la villa Shézar, il était l'heure du déjeuner et ce jour-là, il n'y avait pas moins de vingt-deux invités autour de la longue table de la salle à manger.

Quant au bruit, n'en parlons pas. Tout le monde discutait avec tout le monde, les discussions croisées allaient bon train, et un spectateur extérieur se serait demandé comment chacun faisait pour comprendre de quoi parlait son interlocuteur.

A la fin du déjeuner, les Chevaliers furent autorisés à remonter dans leurs chambres jusqu'à quatorze heures et Allen ainsi que Folken, Hitomi, Dilandau, Van et Merle ne furent pas mécontent d'avoir un peu de calme.

> Ouf ! dit Hitomi en s'asseyant lourdement dans un fauteuil.

> Comme tu dis, dit Merle en s'asseyant à même le sol.

> Un peu de calme, dit Allen en se calant contre Folken qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

> Ne vous plaignez pas, répondit Folken. C'est vous qui l'avez voulu.

> J'y ai un peu été contraint, dit Allen. En tant que dernier Chevalier Céleste, je me suis vu obligé de d'effectuer le recrutement des onze nouveaux Chevaliers.

> Et pourquoi pas douze ? demanda Hitomi. Ainsi, tu pourrais avoir un peu de temps libre et laisser le travail pour la génération suivante.

> Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça, rétorqua Allen en croisant les bras.

> Je n'ai jamais dit ça, dit Hitomi. Simplement, tu travaille comme un forcené tous les jours de la semaine et en plus, tu parcours la planète à chaque fois que le bon Roi d'Astria fait un caprice.

Elle avait dit cela un ton un peu insolent mais Allen ne releva pas et dit :

> Si je travaille comme un forcené, comme tu dis, c'est pour pouvoir vivre confortablement et faire vivre ma famille. Si je n'étais pas un acharné du travail, je n'aurais pas cette maison ni tout ce qui va avec !

> Calmez-vous, Allen, dit Folken. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous emporter ainsi.

Allen se renfrogna puis Hitomi dit :

> De quelle famille parles-tu donc, Allen ? Folken et Karej ou Séréna, ta petite sœur ? Si en disant famille tu désigne ta sœur, moi je n'approuve pas. Ici, il n'y a pas de Séréna et il n'y en aura jamais. Elle a disparu, il y a dix ans et…

> Tais-toi ! dit soudain Allen. Je te défends de parler de ma sœur ainsi ! Tu ne la connais même pas !

Surprise par la brusque attaque du Chevalier, Hitomi fit un bond puis Allen se leva et s'en alla à grands pas. Il claqua la porte de la salle à manger derrière lui et tous rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules.

> Tu es contente ? demanda Folken. Tu as réussit à le mettre en colère. Je ne suis pas fier de toi, Hitomi. Vivement que tu aies ton bébé que tu change de caractère parce que je ne sais pas si je vais le supporter encore longtemps.

Il se leva à son tour et suivit Allen.

> Bravo, dit Van en croisant les bras. Voilà qu'ils sont fâchés tous les deux, et contre toi en plus.

> Mais pourquoi avoir parlé de Séréna aussi ? demanda Merle. Tu sais parfaitement qu'il garde toujours l'espoir de la retrouver.

Hitomi resta immobile, les yeux baissés et elle dit :

> Je… Je ne sais pas… Pardonnez-moi… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit cela, c'est sortit tout seul…

Elle se mit soudain à pleurer et Dilandau la prit dans ses bras en essayant de la calmer. Merle alla aussi près d'elle et lui caressa le dos pour qu'elle cesse de pleurer mais rien n'y fit. C'était comme si on avait ouvert un robinet d'eau et qu'on avait cassé la molette. Les larmes d'Hitomi étaient intarissables, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

> Allen, attendez-moi ! dit Folken en suivant son compagnon dans le hall d'entrée de la maison.

> Laissez-moi ! répliqua sèchement Allen sans s'arrêter.

> Allen !

Folken le saisit par le bras et le fit pivoter face à lui.

> Pourquoi réagissez-vous ainsi ? demanda Folken en saisissant les deux bras du Chevalier pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Elle ne voulait certainement pas vous blesser…

> Peu importe, répliqua Allen. Elle m'a blessé en disant que jamais je ne retrouverais ma sœur. Moi j'y crois, Folken, vous entendez ? Jamais je n'abandonnerais les recherches de ma petite sœur, même si je dois mettre cent ans pour la retrouver !

Folken regarda son compagnon dans les yeux puis il le lâcha et l'enlaça. Allen l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui en marmonnant que jamais il n'abandonnerait la recherche de Séréna, dusse-t-il parcourir la planète entière pour la retrouver.

« Si vous saviez ce que je sais à propose de la petite Séréna… » songea Folken en serrant son compagnon contre lui. « Si vous saviez… »

Durant le reste de la journée, Hitomi resta enfermée dans la bibliothèque à s'acharner sur une broderie qu'elle avait entamée alors qu'elle s'ennuyait, voilà plusieurs lunes. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le cœur à l'ouvrage et lorsque, en enfilant l'aiguille dans le tissu, elle se la planta dans le doigt, elle jeta violemment l'ouvrage dans un panier et porta son doigt meurtri à sa bouche pour sucer le sang.

> Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Merle en levant les yeux de son livre.

> Je me suis piquée, dit Hitomi, son index dans la bouche.

Merle sourit puis Hitomi retira son index de sa bouche, se leva et dit :

> Je vais me reposer dans ma chambre, Merle.

La jeune chatte hocha la tête puis Hitomi s'en alla. Merle retourna à sa lecture tout en écoutant les bruits d'épées que faisaient le groupe de Dilandau, se trouvant juste derrière la maison, à quelques mètres de là.

> Attention, Dantz ! dit Dilandau. Tes jambes ! Seryan, attention à ta main gauche ! Elle doit te servir de contre-poids ! Voilà, c'est ça ! Très bien.

Les deux garçons qui se livraient un duel sous le regard de Dilandau étaient assez habiles mais il leur manquait encore pas mal de notions dont certaines essentielles.

Ayant une expérience plus que suffisante en matière de combat au sabre, Dilandau s'amusait à jouer les professeurs de pratique, toutefois sous l'œil acéré du professeur de théorie, un véritable professeur, lui, assez âgé pour avoir connu Thérèse Aston, la défunte Reine d'Astria.

De l'autre côté de la maison, des duels étaient également engagés, mais des duels au corps à corps. Allen et Folken n'étant pas assez costaud pour servir de cible d'entraînement, le professeur s'était auto désigné et les garçons s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Ils avaient rarement le droit de frapper un adulte, qui plus est un professeur !

> C'est bien Jonas ! dit le géant qui faisait office de professeur. Au suivant.

Matthew s'avança et chercha le combat. N'ayant que peu d'expérience dans ce domaine, comme beaucoup d'autres, Matthew se retrouva vite dépassé et, quand le professeur le saisit par la taille en le hissant sur son épaule, il réclama la pitié du géant. Cependant, il riait comme un perdu et Allen sourit à Folken. Ils avaient bien fait de faire de ce cours une sorte de jeu auquel le professeur se prêtait si volontiers.

A la fin de la journée, les Chevaliers des deux groupes étaient si épuisés que, lorsque que Dilandau, Allen et Folken les libérèrent de leurs obligations, tous montèrent dans leurs chambres.

> Et ce n'est que le début, dit Dilandau à Folken alors que tous trois rentraient dans la demeure derrière les élèves Chevaliers.

Folken hocha la tête puis ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Allen, lui, alla s'enfermer dans son bureau pour rédiger le rapport que le Roi lui avait demandé de faire chaque jour.

Quelques jours passèrent, quatre, précisément.

Naria, qui ressentait à présent clairement le manque de son bras droit, ne tenait plus en place. Elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre d'hôpital en marmonnant et Eriya avait abandonné tout espoir de la raisonner.

> Naria, dit la jeune chatte aux cheveux d'or. Arrête de tourner ainsi, tu me donne le vertige.

La jeune chatte aux cheveux d'argent la fusilla du regard. Elle n'avait pas abandonné son projet de vengeance contre Allen, quoi qu'en dise sa sœur. Elle savait parfaitement que tuer Allen ou même le blesser, ne lui rendrait pas son bras. Mais il y avait une chose dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle devait se venger.

Le samedi matin, Naria put enfin quitter l'hôpital, et Eriya et elles se mirent aussitôt en route pour rentrer à Zaibacher. Hélas, sans leurs Teirings, elles mettraient des lunes à rejoindre la capitale Zaibach.

> Installons-nous en Astria, dit Eriya un matin alors qu'elles quittaient l'hôtel où elles avaient passé la nuit. Tout le monde nous croit mortes à Zaibacher et si nous réapparaissons comme ça, sans prévenir, ils vont prendre peur. Surtout que nous sommes des femmes-chats et pas des humaines. Ils penseront qu'ils ont à faire à des esprits et ils nous chasseront.

> Mais qu'allons-nous faire en Astria ? demanda Naria.

Elle ajusta le grand morceau de tissu qui maintenait le moignon de son bras droit contre son corps.

> Nous n'y avons pas de famille, personne chez qui loger et nous n'avons à présent plus d'argent, ajouta-t-elle.

Eriya l'aida à nouer le bandage sur son épaule gauche puis elle dit :

> Pendant le Combat, tu t'es battue contre Allen, n'est-ce pas ?

Naria hocha la tête.

> Après t'avoir blessée, je m'en suis prise à lui pour te venger et il m'a envoyé valdinguer. Il a ensuite voulu nous achever mais le Seigneur Folken l'en a empêché. Il était à bord d'Escaflowne, le Guymelef du Roi de Fanélia…

> A bord du Dragon ? Notre Seigneur Folken ? dit Naria, surprise. Non, tu dois te tromper. Le Seigneur est mort, c'est l'Empereur lui-même qui nous l'a dit.

> Il n'est pas mort, assura Eriya. Je l'ai vu comme je te vois toi, en chair et en os et bien vivant, crois-moi.

> Mais quand ? Et où ?

> Là est le problème, dit Eriya. Pendant que tu étais dans le coma, j'ai cherché Allen en pensant que tu voudrais te venger. J'ai interrogé les gens dans la rue et ils m'ont indiqué la maison du Chevalier. C'est là que j'y ai trouvé le Seigneur Folken… et le Commandant Dilandau.

> Hein ? Lui aussi ? Mais…

> Oui, on nous avait dit qu'ils étaient morts au combat, dit Eriya. Mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas. Ils semblent tous deux en parfaite santé… Pendant une semaine je suis restée cachée dans les arbres bordant l'entrée de la propriété d'Allen. De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir sans être vue et j'avais aussi une belle vue à l'intérieur de la maison, dans la salle à manger et le salon.

Elle marqua une pause puis ajouta :

> Et j'en ai découvert des choses intéressantes.

> Lesquelles ?

Toutes deux s'étaient à présent misent en route, direction le Marché.

> D'abord, le commandant Dilandau à, je ne sais comment, réussi à faire sortir son Alseides de Zaibacher.

Naria haussa les sourcils et Eriya reprit :

> Ensuite, il semble être très proche de la Fille de la Lune des Illusions.

> La petite qui était toujours avec Van ?

> Elle-même, dit Eriya avec un hochement de tête. J'ai également découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Sa grossesse est très avancée et je dirais qu'elle doit en être à cinq ou six lunes. Vu la complicité qu'elle a avec Dilandau, je parierais qu'il en est le responsable.

> Et le Seigneur Folken ?

> Quant à lui, il ne semble pas avoir de femme dans sa vie puisqu'elles ne sont que deux à vivre dans la maison, répondit Eriya. Il y a Hitomi, et Merle, la petite fille-chat qui suit Van partout où il va.

> La petite avec les cheveux roses, dit Naria, comme pour se greffer le visage de Merle dans son esprit. Qu'as-tu découvert d'autre ?

> Et bien… dit Eriya. En fait, le Seigneur Folken n'a pas de femme dans sa vie, mais il a un enfant. Un bébé, d'environ deux lunes, peut-être plus, je dirais.

Naria eut un rire.

> Notre Seigneur ? Un bébé ? Allons Eriya, tu divagues !

> Non, je t'assure ! dit Eriya en souriant. J'ai clairement vu le Seigneur Folken se trimballant avec un nourrisson dans les bras.

Elle reprit son sérieux et ajouta :

> Mais ce n'est pas cela qui me préoccupe le plus. Non, en fait, j'ai découvert qu'il était proche d'Allen.

> Proche ? demanda Naria en fronçant les sourcils. Proche comment ?

> Très proche, dit Eriya.

> Mais encore ?

> On dirait qu'ils sont ensembles, dit Eriya en regardant soudain devant elle.

> Hein ! s'écria Naria.

> Chut… dit sa sœur. Moins fort, tu veux te faire remarquer ?

Naria regarda autour d'elle. Quelques personnes les regardaient mais elles ne semblaient pas hostiles et Naria dit, à voix un peu plus basse :

> Attends, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? Le Seigneur Folken et Allen sont des hommes, Eriya ! Ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble, ce serait indécent !

> Les humains n'ont pas les mêmes perceptions des choses que nous, dit Eriya. Pour eux, voir deux hommes ou deux femmes ensemble ne les choquent pas ou très peu. Pour eux, c'est un couple comme les autres…

> Chez nous, dans notre peuple je veux dire, un couple de ce genre est lapidé, Eriya, dit Naria.

> Je le sais parfaitement, répondit Eriya.

> Et nous dans tout ça ? demanda soudain Naria. Que devenons-nous si le Seigneur Folken se trouve des affinités avec Allen ?

Elle se tut soudain puis dit :

> Mon désir de vengeance ne s'accomplira alors jamais…

> Si Naria, dit Eriya. Tu pourras te venger. Et nous vengerons en même temps du Seigneur Folken et de Dilandau. Ils nous ont menti. Nous les avonscrus morts alors qu'ils sont en parfaite santé et qu'ils se la coulent douce ici, à Pallas.

Naria regarda sa sœur un peu de travers. Voilà qu'à présent, les rôles s'échangeaient. En effet, elle, elle n'avait soudain plus envie de se venger d'Allen. Par contre, Eriya semblait décidée à accomplir tout de même cette vengeance.

Naria soupira puis elles continuèrent de marcher en changeant de conversation.

Cependant, à la villa Shézar, les habitants de la maison se levaient peu à peu, défilant les uns après les autres dans la salle à manger.

Quand Folken descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, il avait Karej dans les bras. Le bébé s'était rendormi après qu'il lui eut donné un biberon et il en avait fait autant.

> Bonjour, dit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

Quelques nouveaux Chevaliers étaient entrain déjeuner, assis autour de la grande table. Il y avait aussi Dilandau, deux professeurs et Merle, assis eux aussi autour de la table. Allen, lui, était assit dans un fauteuil, près de la cheminée allumée. Il était entrain de lire le journal du jour et Folken se dirigea vers lui.

> Bonjour, messire Folken, dit le professeur d'escrime. Bien dormi ?

> Oui, merci, et vous ? demanda Folken.

Le professeur sourit en hochant la tête puis il retourna à son petit-déjeuner.

> Bonjour, dit Folken en s'approchant d'Allen.

Le Chevalier leva la tête de son journal, répondit au salut de son compagnon en l'embrassant rapidement, puis Folken dit :

> Tenez, occupez-vous donc un peu de Karej.

Il lui colla l'enfant les bras puis s'éloigna et alla s'asseoir à table pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Allen regarda son compagnon avec étonnement puis il reporta son attention sur le bébé qui gigotait dans ses bras. L'installant entre l'accoudoir et sa hanche, Allen put reprendre sa lecture sans se soucier de l'enfant qui jouait avec son passe-temps favori : les cheveux de son père.

Folken sourit à Dilandau en s'asseyant près de lui et l'ancien soldat lui renvoya un sourire un peu fade.

> Tu as dormi cette nuit ? demanda l'ancien général.

> Pas beaucoup, répondit Dilandau. Hitomi n'a pas cessé de faire les cents pas dans la chambre.

> Encore ? Cela fait déjà trois matins que tu me dis cela, dit Folken.

> Elle est enceinte, c'est normal, se permit de dire le professeur d'écriture à la plume.

C'était une femme d'âge mur, sûrement mère plusieurs fois et Folken demanda :

> Qu'en savez-vous ?

> Je suis mère de six enfants, messire Folken, dit la femme avec un sourire. Je sais parfaitement de quoi je parle.

> Bien… dit Folken. Puisque vous semblez si bien vous y connaître. Pourquoi la compagne de mon ami passe-t-elle ses nuits à marcher ?

> Elle s'inquiète, répondit le professeur. Elle voit le terme de sa grossesse approcher à grands pas et elle a peur. Mais c'est tout à fait normal. Je crois savoir que vous avez quelques connaissances médicales, messire Folken, non ?

> Oui, mais…

> Vous devriez lui donner quelque chose qui l'aiderait à dormir, dit le professeur. Pour mon premier fils, j'enchaînais nuit blanche sur nuit blanche et j'ai faillit perdre mon bébé.

Dilandau regarda la femme en fronçant les sourcils et Folken dit :

> Je dois bien avoir cela. Je me demande pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt, du reste.

> Au stade où votre amie en est, messire Dilandau, elle ne craint pas de le perdre, rassurez-vous, mais il n'est pas bon pour une future mère de ne pas dormir. Croyez-moi, elle aura vite son quota de nuits blanches quand le bébé sera là.

Dilandau hocha la tête puis la femme se leva et s'en alla. Un chevalier prit aussitôt sa place et Dilandau découvrit avec irritation que ce n'était autre que Gatti. Il voulut se lever mais Folken l'en empêcha.

> Laisses-moi-m'en aller, Folken, dit Dilandau. J'ai des choses à faire.

> Très bien, dit Folken en retirant sa main de l'épaule du garçon.

Dilandau s'en alla alors, raide, et Folken se tourna vers Gatti en disant :

> Ne t'en fait pas…

> Il nous en veut, c'est certain, dit Gatti. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas.

> Moi non plus, répondit Folken. Le mieux serait que toi ou Miguel essayiez de le forcer à parler mais je crains qu'il ne vous envoie sur les roses…

> Je suis trop jeune pour mourir, dit Gatti en plongeant une petite cuillère dans son bol de café.

Il la fit tourner quelques instants puis ajouta :

> De toutes façons, même si vous, vous lui parliez, il ne dira rien. Je le connais bien, mon Commandant, il n'est pas du genre à faire part de ses sentiments.

> Je sais, soupira Folken.

Il aperçut soudain Hitomi qui passait dans le hall d'entrée et il dit :

> Quoique…

> Hn ? demanda Gatti tout en buvant son café.

Il reposa le bol vide devant lui et demanda à nouveau :

> Vous avez une idée, Général ?

> Dilandau n'est peut-être pas du genre à révéler ses sentiments à qui veut les entendre… sauf avec Hitomi.

> La Fille de la Lune des Illusions ? demanda Gatti.

> Oui, dit Folken. Quand il est avec elle, il change complètement. Si je lui demande, peut-être qu'elle pourra lui soutirer quelques informations.

> Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il va se douter de quelque chose ?

> Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Folken.

Son regard s'attarda sur Allen qui avait posé son journal et tenait Karej devant lui en le portant sous les aisselles.

> Je dirais à Hitomi de faire comme si elle avait remarqué combien il était distant avec vous deux.

Gatti hocha la tête puis il se leva et quitta la salle à manger. Folken se leva également, se dirigea vers Allen et passa derrière le fauteuil où était installé le Chevalier.

Il se pencha près de son compagnon, entoura son cou de ses bras et dit :

> Nous avons de la chance de l'avoir, n'est-ce pas, mon chéri ?

> Oui, répondit Allen en regardant Folken du coin de l'œil. Et c'est à Hitomi que nous devons cette chance. Sans elle, Karej ne serait jamais né et je ne l'aurais pas adopté à la mort de sa mère.

Folken hocha la tête avec un sourire, puis il embrassa Allen sur la joue et se releva en faisant savoir au Chevalier qu'il partait voler un moment. Allen acquiesça puis Folken quitta la pièce.

Cependant, avant de partir voler, il chercha Hitomi et la trouva dans la bibliothèque, entrain de faire son travail de broderie.

> Hitomi ?

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers l'intrus qui la dérangeait alors qu'elle était si concentrée, prête à le rabrouer, mais quand elle reconnut Folken, elle sourit et posa son ouvrage sur ses genoux.

> Excuses-moi de te déranger, dit Folken. Mais j'aurais aimé te parler.

> Oui, venez donc vous asseoir, dit Hitomi en désignant un siège de la main.

Folken la remercia d'un signe de tête puis il prit place sur la chaise et son regard se posa sur l'ouvrage d'Hitomi.

> Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

> Un paysage, dit Hitomi évasivement. Je brode un peu ce qui me passe par la tête en fait.

> Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi douée, dit Folken sur un ton admiratif. Je me souviens, quand j'avais l'âge de Van, quelques années de moins, peut-être, ma nourrice brodait, elle aussi. Ses travaux étaient superbes, mais le seul inconvénient c'est qu'elle était incapable de broder sans modèle. Pour n'importe lequel de ses travaux, elle avait eut un modèle, n'importe quoi, un objet, un dessin, un être vivant.

Hitomi sourit. Il était tellement rare d'entendre Folken parler de son passé qu'elle ne le coupa pas et l'écouta.

> A un de mes anniversaires, je crois, elle m'avait offert un coussin avec Escaflowne brodé dessus. Je m'en souviens que je l'avais gardé un bon moment.

Il sourit puis Hitomi dit :

> Au fait, vous vouliez me parler ?

> Oui, dit Folken en se souvenant de la raison de sa venue ici. Voilà. C'est à propos de Dilandau.

> Ha ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?

> Rien de répréhensible, je t'assure, répondit Folken avec un sourire. En fait, il y a dans les Chevaliers de réserve, deux anciens soldats de Zaibacher. Gatti et Miguel.

> Oui, je vois qui ils sont, dit Hitomi.

> Il se trouve qu'ils voudraient que Dilandau soit plus proche d'eux, qu'il cesse de garder la distance qu'il y a entre un soldat et son supérieur. Mais Dilandau s'entête et Gatti m'a presque avoué que cela lui faisait mal de voir son Commandant aussi distant.

Hitomi se mordit la joue, pensive, puis elle dit :

> Je vois, vous voudriez que je parle à Dilandau ?

> Oui, dit Folken. J'aimerais en effet que tu parle avec lui. Mais je voudrais que tu fasses comme si de rien n'était. Est-ce que tu t'intéresse à ce qu'il fait avec le groupe de réserve ?

> Assez oui, répondit la jeune femme. Vous voudriez que je lui demande pourquoi il reste distant avec Miguel et Gatti, mais sans avoir l'air de le demander, c'est cela ?

> Oui.

> Mhm… Ca va être difficile, mais quand nous sommes tous les deux, Dilandau se livre beaucoup… Il n'est plus le même que quand il est avec le groupe de réserve ou même avec vous.

> Il n'a jamais vraiment fait part de ses sentiments, tu sais, dit Folken. Même à moi qui ai pourtant sacrifié dix ans de ma vie à son éducation. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

> Je vais essayer, dit Hitomi avec un sourire. Mais je ne vous garantis rien.

> Essaie et si tu n'y arrive pas, je trouverais un autre moyen, assura Folken.

Il se leva alors, embrassa la jeune femme sur la joue pour la remercier puis sortit de la bibliothèque en passant par la terrasse.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de la porte et Hitomi se retourna juste à temps pour le voir déployer ses ailes et s'envoler à l'aide d'une poussée sur un pied.

Hitomi sourit et se mit à rêver qu'elle volait, elle aussi. Malheureusement, elle n'est qu'une humaine et, de plus, avec le ventre qu'elle se traîne en ce moment, elle n'arriverait sûrement pas à décoller.

Cette pensée la fit sourire et elle posa une main sur son ventre rond de cinq lunes. Dans moins de quatrelunes elle aurait son bébé, et elle n'avait pourtant que seize ans !

Quoique presque dix-sept à y réfléchir. Le mois de décembre approchait à grands pas – dans deux lunes il serait là – et l'air fraîchissant annonçait déjà un hiver rigoureux.

Folken vola durant quelques minutes, planant la plupart du temps, au-dessus des nuages afin de ne pas effrayer les villageois qui auraient levé le nez à son passage.

Sentant ses ailes se fatiguer, il cherche un arbre ou une clairière et finit par trouver un arbre, un gros cyprès, à la lisière d'un petit village. Il décida de s'y reposer quelques instants et il s'installa sur une grosse branche, suffisamment près du sol pour pouvoir descendre s'il le voulait, mais suffisamment haut pour ne pas qu'il soit vu par les habitants du village.

Depuis son perchoir, Folken regarda les habitants du village vaquer à leurs occupations comme si de rien n'était. Certains poussaient ou tiraient une charrette, d'autres faisaient rouler des tonneaux devant eux. Un autre encore poussait devant lui, à l'aide d'un bâton, un troupeau d'oies noires. La vie continuait, malgré les horreurs que la capitale avait eut à affronter, il y a à peine deux lunes.

Folken sourit en voyant un groupe d'enfants se précipiter sur le troupeau d'oies et le disperser sous les cris de leur gardien. Cela ne les empêcha par de continuer à courir en riant et, en regardant bien, Folken vit que ce qu'il prenait pour un jeu était en fait une dispute.

L'un des enfants, un qui devait avoir onze ou douze ans, avait chipé la poupée d'une petite fille âgée d'une dizaine d'année voire moins. Il l'agitait au-dessus d'elle en levant le bras à chaque fois que la petite fille sautait pour tenter de la récupérer.

Folken secoua la tête avec un petit sourire puis une femme arriva à grand pas, s'empara de la poupée, la rendit à la petite fille puis attrapa le grand garçon par l'oreille. Elle s'en alla ensuite en le traînant derrière elle.

Folken sourit puis il se leva sur sa branche et re-décolla en retournant en direction de Pallas qu'il pouvait voir au loin.

Retombant soudain en enfance, il s'amusa à faire quelques tonneaux puis il coursa un aigle qui se prit au jeu et se mit à tourner autour de cet étrange oiseau.

Planant sur le dos, les ailes étendues, Folken regardait la Lune des Illusions suspendue dans le ciel limpide de Gaïa. Le visage d'Hitomi s'imposa alors à son esprit et il se promit de demander à la jeune femme si elle envisageait un jour de retourner sur sa planète.

Se remettant sur le ventre, il réalisa qu'il avait dépassé la villa d'Allen et il fit demi-tour. Il se posa à l'abri des bois et suivit un chemin de terre menant à l'arrière de la villa.

Regardant autour de lui d'un air indifférent, il se retrouva au bord du petit lac sur lequel donnait la haute maison de son compagnon.

D'un diamètre d'environ vingt mètres, le lac avait la forme d'un nuage comme ceux qu'un enfant dessinerait. Sur ses rives, les herbes plongeaient dans l'eau et formaient de ce fait un étrange rebord lisse, comme celui d'une cuvette et extremement glissant.

En face de Folken, il y avait une petite plage de terre et quantité de marques de sabots trahissaient la venue d'équidés ou de tout autre animal pourvu de sabots. Il y avait aussi des traces de pieds mais elles étaient anciennes car certaines d'entre elles étaient recouvertes par les marques de sabots.

Avisant une souche, Folken s'y assit et se perdit dans la contemplation de ce petit lac dont la profondeur maximale ne devait pas dépasser les trois mètres au centre. L'ancien général s'empara ensuite d'un petit caillou plat, le lança avec force et la pierre fit une dizaine de ricochets avant de plonger dans l'eau claire en émettant un petit son.

> Pas mal, concéda une voix.

Folken sursauta et se tourna vers l'intrus. Il sourit en reconnaissant Allen puis il dit :

> Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver… Vous êtes-là depuis longtemps ?

> Je vous ai vu vous poser, dit Allen en se tournant vers le lac, les bras croisés.

> Où est Karej ?

> Avec Hitomi et Merle, répondit le Chevalier avec un sourire. Elles me l'ont prit un peu après votre départ et elles doivent être entrain de lui apprendre des grimaces ou de tenter de le faire rire.

> Les Chevaliers sont rentrés chez eux ? voulu savoir Folken.

> Une grande partie, répondit le Chevalier. Matthew est resté ici, ainsi que Jonas, Dantz, Gatti et Miguel.

> C'est tout ? Apparemment, les autres devaient être impatients de retrouver leurs familles, dit Folken avec un sourire.

Il se leva soudain, s'éloigna vers le bord du lac et Allen en profita pour lui prendre sa place sur la souche.

Se tournant vers le Chevalier, Folken sourit puis alla vers lui, s'assit à ses pieds, le dos contre la souche et la tête posée sur la cuisse gauche d'Allen qui dit :

> Matthew semble vous apprécier, vous savez ? J'en suis presque jaloux.

> Vraiment ? demanda Folken en levant les yeux pour tenter de voir son compagnon. C'est bien qu'il ait cessé d'être aussi insolent envers les adultes.

> Je pense savoir pourquoi il m'en veut, dit Allen, pensif, ignorant la phrase de Folken.

> Parce que vous êtes un Chevalier Céleste, dit Folken.

> Surtout parce que je suis le seul survivant du Combat, répondit Allen. Son père a été tué au combat et il doit, je suppose, me reprocher de ne pas être mort à sa place.

> Je le comprends, dit Folken. A sa place je serais pareil.

Allen répondit par un soupir puis il posa sa main gauche sur le torse de Folken et caressa pensivement les plats pectoraux de l'ancien général. Au bout d'un moment, il remonta sa main et la laissa se promener sur la gorge et la joue de Folken qui, trouvant le silence trop pesant, dit :

> Allen ?

> Mhm ?

> Vous êtes bien silencieux…

Les caresses s'arrêtèrent et la main disparut. Folken se redressa alors et regarda le Chevalier qui, un coude appuyé sur une cuisse et le menton dans son autre main, fixait un point quelque part devant lui.

> Allen, vous m'écoutez ? demanda Folken.

> Mhm...

> Allen !

Cette fois-ci, Allen sursauta et il dit :

> Hein ? Pardonnez-moi, Folken, vous disiez ?

> Rien, dit Folken avec un sourire. Je vous trouvais simplement bien silencieux. A quoi pouviez-vous bien penser ? Ou à qui ?

> J'ai laissé mon esprit s'éloigner, répondit Allen avec un sourire.

> Oui, d'accord, dit Folken. Mais vous deviez bien penser à quelque chose, non ?

Allen le regarda fixement un moment puis il détourna le regard en rougissant légèrement. Folken haussa un sourcil avant de les froncer et de demander :

> Allen…

> Non, Folken, je vous assure que je ne vous cache rien… répondit Allen.

> Dans ce cas, dit Folken. Après tout, cela ne regarde que vous.

Il se leva, épousseta sa tunique puis se dirigea vers la rive du lac. Grâce à une rivière qui venait s'y jeter, il y avait quelques vagues au bord qui léchaient la terre déjà aplanie et désherbée par le passage d'animaux en tous genres, la rendant un peu boueuse.

L'ancien général croisa les bras et regarda au loin. Soudain, une paire de bras vint entourer sa taille par derrière et il se retourna, faisant de ce fait face à Allen qui dit :

> On rentre ?

Folken leva les bras, les posa sur les épaules du Chevalier et dit :

> Oui, mais avant…

Il se pencha légèrement et Allen leva la tête pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. D'habitude, c'était toujours Folken qui avait le monopole de la situation, mais là, ce fut Allen qui prit les choses en mains.

Resserrant son étreinte, il donna à ce simple baiser un peu plus de passion qu'aux précédents et Folken le ressentit si bien que des idées saugrenues lui traversèrent l'esprit.

Quand, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, Folken dit en le serrant dans ses bras :

> Un jour, Allen, il faudra me dire pourquoi vous ne voulez pas aller plus loin avec moi…

Comprenant le sous-entendu, Allen tressaillit et il repoussa Folken qui le regarda, étonné.

> Venez, rentrons, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Folken lui retint la main au dernier moment puis il le suivit en nouant ses doigts avec ceux du Chevalier qui, bien qu'à présent « accroché » à son compagnon, marchait loin devant.

L'ancien général soupira intérieurement mais il ne dit rien malgré les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou tous ! Voila le chapitre 14 ! Mais tout de suite, place aux RAR !

**LUCY-HP** : Oui, vous aurez les explications, mais pas avant plusieurs chapitres parce que j'ai déja pas mal de chapitres d'avant, une vingtaine donc, va falloir patienter. Sinon, le lemon, c'est pour ca chapitre et ce ne sera pas tout rose mais pas tout noir non plus, enfin tu verras. Quand à celui des deux qui sera enceint, ben... tu verras aussi (sadique) lol ! Pour l'histoire de Dilandau, t'inquiete pas, Folken va tout dire à Allen mais pas encore. Patiente encore quelques chapitres. Voilà ! Bonne lecture ! Kiss !

**MOGGLIESMAD** : Pourquoi finirais-je mal ? Je ne suis pas du genre à finir mes fics par un mort ou une separatation. Au pire, Dilandau et Hitomi risquent de demenager et d'aller vivre dans leur maison, de même que Naria et Eriya, mais c'est tout. Ne t'inquiete pas, ce sera une happy end mais il y a encore plus de 20 chapitres avant la fin. De quoi faire donc ! lol ! Aller, bone lecture ! Kiss !

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

> Hitomi, donne-moi ça.

> Mais non, puisque je te dis que je peux le porter…

> Hitomi !

Le ton sec de Folken la fit se figer et elle se retourna. Elle découvrit alors Folken debout à l'entrée de la salle à manger, les mains sur les hanches.

> Pose cette caisse, dit-il. Laisse Dilandau s'en charger.

Hitomi soupira puis déposa la caisse sur le sol avant de se détourner en croisant les bras.

> Fichu caractère, marmonna Dilandau en soulevant la caisse. Mais il n'empêche que j'ai raison. Mirana t'a bien dit de ne rien porter de lourd, hors cette caisse est bien trop lourde pour toi.

> Il a raison, dit Folken. Tu dois te ménager.

> Ca va, soupira Hitomi en décroisant les bras. Je ne suis qu'enceinte.

> De six lunes et demi, ajouta Dilandau.

Il déposa la caisse sur la table et l'ouvrit. Allen entra à ce moment là avec Karej dans les bras et il dit :

> Cela fait bien des années que Noël n'a pas été fêté dans cette maison. Je ne crois d'ailleurs pas me souvenir du dernier Noël auquel j'ai assisté.

Hitomi lui sourit puis elle prit Karej dans ses bras et elle dit :

> Et à toi, ce sera ton premier Noël.

Elle perdit un peu son sourire et se tourna vers la fenêtre en disant :

> A moi aussi… Mon premier Noël loin de ma famille.

Elle soupira puis se ressaisit et dit :

> Mais tant que je vous ai tous, cela me suffit.

Sur ce, elle embrassa la joue ronde de Karej qui sourit en dévoilant ses gencives sans dents. Il émit un bruit pour montrer son ravissement et Hitomi l'installa dos à elle, reposant sur son ventre rebondit pour qu'il puisse voir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

> Il n'a pas de mère à lui, mais avec toi, c'est tout comme, dit Allen avec un sourire.

> Pas de mère mais deux pères, repartit Hitomi en souriant à son tour.

> Bon, dit soudain Dilandau. Si on s'occupait de cet arbre avant qu'il ne perde ses aiguilles ?

> Tu as raison, dit Hitomi en se tournant vers lui.

Folken prit son fils et la jeune femme plongea ses mains dans la caisse. Elle en sortit un sac de cuir et un autre de tissu dans lesquels se trouvaient quantité de guirlandes et de boules de verre de multiples couleurs.

Aidés de Van et Merle qui les avaient rejoints, ils décorèrent le splendide sapin qu'avaient ramené Gadès et deux de ses hommes, le matin-même, faisant une surprise de taille à leur Commandant ainsi qu'au reste de la maisonnée.

Allen avait tout d'abord été un peu sceptique puis, sous la pression de Folken mais surtout de Merle et Dilandau, il avait finit par céder et les voilà tous en train d'affubler un sapin, haut de deux mètres, de tonnes de décorations de toutes les couleurs.

Assise dans un fauteuil, une main sur le ventre, Hitomi regardait pensivement l'immense sapin de Noël qui trônait à droite de la cheminée où brûlait un grand feu crépitant.

> Pensive ? demanda Allen en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Hitomi, qui ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher, leva la tête et sourit en le reconnaissant.

> Je pensais à ma famille, dit Hitomi en reportant son regard sur le sapin.

> Ils te manquent ?

> Oui et non, répondit la jeune femme.

> Aimerais-tu retourner sur la Lune des Illusions ?

> Franchement ?

Allen hocha la tête, et Hitomi réfléchit quelques secondes avant de dire :

> Non.

> Vraiment ?

> Oui. Si je n'étais pas tombée enceinte, peut-être que je serais rentrée, dit-t-elle en changeant de position. Mais à présent, il est hors de question que je retourne sur la Terre. Que ferais-je de mon bébé là-bas ? Je ne pourrais tout de même pas dire que son père est un soldat d'un monde inconnu qui n'est même pas visible depuis la Terre. A coup sûre, je finirais dans un asile.

Ele fit tourner son index sur sa tempe. Allen hocha la tête pour affirmer et Hitomi reprit :

> A mon âge sur la Terre, les filles pensent encore à comment elles vont s'habiller pour plaire au plus beau garçon du lycée ou combien d'argent elles vont dépenser en vêtements. Elles ne pensent pas à avoir déjà un enfant.

> Cela ne te manque pas de sortir ? Un peu, j'imagine, demanda Allen.

Hitomi acquiesça d'un sourire puis elle dit :

> Oui, cela me manque de sortir mais je m'en accommode très bien, tu sais.

Allen prit alors un air désolé et il dit :

> Les hommes de Gaïa ne sont pas réputés pour leur gentillesse envers les femmes, tu sais. Dès que nous savons prononcer des phrases cohérentes, on nous apprend que la place d'une femme est à la maison à s'occuper des enfants. Cependant, beaucoup pensent le contraire. Moi d'abord.

> Folken,Dilandau et Van sont pareil que toi, tu sais, dit Hitomi. Pour Van, quand Merle s'en va on ne sait où, il ne l'attend pas des heures en tournant en rond. Dilandau est pareil. Il n'est pas sans arrêts sur mon dos.

> Folken non plus, dit Allen. Nous avons beau être ensemble, nous ne sommes pas toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

> Dilandau et moi non plus, dit Hitomi. De toute façon, je ne le supporterais pas. S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste c'est ça. Voir un couple ensemble, d'accord. Mais s'ils passent leur journée collés l'un à l'autre, qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre pendant quelques heures ou même quelques minutes… pouah, je trouve ça répugnant.

> Tant que ça ? dit Allen avec un sourire qui reflétait son amusement à entendre Hitomi parler de la sorte.

> Ne te moque pas, je suis sérieuse, dit la jeune femme.

> Désolé, dit Allen. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Cela m'amuse de t'entendre râler comme ça.

Hitomi prit un air faussement vexé puis elle changea de conversation et dit :

> Tout à l'heure, quand j'avais Karej dans les bras, j'ai pensé à mon propre enfant…

> Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps, non ? demanda Allen.

> Si tout va bien, et je l'espère, j'ai encore deux lunes et demi, répondit Hitomi. Mais cela peut très bien être plus comme moins. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Cependant, il y aune chose dont je suis certaine.

> Laquelle ?

> Je mettrais mon bébé au monde l'année prochaine !

Allen resta perplexe une seconde puis tous deux se mirent à rire et Dilandau entra à ce moment dans la pièce.

> Que de bonne humeur, dit-il en s'approchant.

Il se pencha vers Hitomi qui l'accueillit d'un baiser avant de demander :

> Tu étais où ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis le déjeuner…

> Oh ! dit Dilandau. J'étais avec Folken dans ce qu'il appelle son laboratoire. D'ailleurs, il n'arrête pas de dire que c'est très gentil à toi de lui avoir donné cette pièce pour ranger son bazar.

Allen sourit puis il dit :

> Cet ancien salon privé était à ma mère. Cependant, quand j'étais jeune, la maison était plus petite, elle n'avait pas cette grande pièce ni la dépendance où vivent mes hommes. Il n'y avait pas non plus la bibliothèque. Elle se trouvait dans le salon privé de ma mère.

> Tu l'as donc fait agrandir ? demanda Hitomi.

Allen hocha la tête en disant :

> Oui, j'ai fait rajouter cette pièce parce que je trouvais l'autre salle à manger trop petite.

> Quelle pièce faisait office de salle à manger ? voulut savoir Dilandau.

> La pièce qui abrite à présent la bibliothèque, répondit Allen.

> En effet, dit Hitomi. Ce n'était pas très grand.

> Nous n'étions que deux, tu sais, cela nous suffisait, dit Allen. Mais tu vois, si j'avais conservé la maison telle qu'elle était avant, jamais je n'aurais pu vous loger vous cinq. Je n'aurais jamais eut la place. Il y avait aussi moins de chambres. Toutes celles qu'occupent les Chevaliers étaient avant un seul grand salon de lecture. Ma mère aimait recevoir du monde et elle les emmenait toujours là-haut. J'en ai fait des chambres individuelles parce que je n'aime pas trop les grandes pièces. Celle-ci est exceptionnelle, c'est la pièce où l'on reçoit la plupart du temps les invités. Elle se doit d'être grande.

Hitomi acquiesça en essayant d'imagine le couloir à droite quand on monte en un immense salon parsemé de fauteuils. Elle n'y parvint pas vraiment et dit :

> La verrière qui se trouve dans le couloir à l'étage servait donc à éclairer le salon de lecture ?

> Oui, répondit Allen. Passé un temps, j'avais voulu la faire combler, puis, je me suis rendu compte que cela éclairait le couloir où il fait plutôt sombre. D'un autre côté cela me réduit aussi la facture de gaz…

Il fronça le nez avec un sourire. Hitomi sourit puis elle dit :

> Pour l'instant, Karej dort avec vous, mais quand il sera grand ?

> Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Allen avec un sourire. Les chambres des Chevaliers ne vont pas rester occupées indéfiniment. Quand la guerre sera terminée, j'imagine que Van et Merle vont retourner à Fanélia.

Il regarda ensuite Dilandau et Hitomi, et ajouta :

> Quant à vous deux, vous pourrez rester le temps qu'il vous plaira. Une grande maison, c'est fait pour être habité.

> C'est très généreux de ta part, dit Dilandau. Mais nous n'allons pas non plus vieillir ici. Dès que la guerre sera terminée, je tâcherais de trouver un travail, peut-être à Pallas et nous nous installerons quelque part. Tu es déjà bien gentil de nous avoir accueillis, Folken et moi alors que tu ne nous connaissais même pas.

> Sur ce point tu as raison, dit Allen. J'aurais très bien vu envoyer à l'hôtel de la ville mais…

> Mais je t'en aurais voulu, dit Hitomi avec un sourire. Et Van aussi je pense.

Allen acquiesça et Dilandau dit, l'air taquin :

> Et puis si tu nous avais refusé l'hospitalité, tu n'aurais pas sympathisé avec Folken…

Il se tapota le bout du nez avec son index en regardant Allen en coin, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, et Hitomi sourit en voyant le Chevalier rougir en détournant le regard.

> Je te taquine, Allen, dit Dilandau.

> Je sais bien, dit le Chevalier en regardant l'ancien soldat. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être gêné quand quelqu'un aborde le sujet.

> Tu ne devrais pas, assura Hitomi. A moins que tu n'aie honte…

> Mais…

> Hitomi ! gronda Dilandau. Cela ne se dit pas…

> Laisse, dit Allen. Ce n'est pas que j'ai honte de sortir avec Folken, non, pas du tout. En fait, je pense que j'ai simplement peur de la tournure que peuvent prendre les choses.

> On te comprend un peu, dit Hitomi. Tu étais le plus grand séducteur de Pallas, tu l'es toujours d'ailleurs, mais… Moi, tu vois, je pense que tu as peur du jugement des gens que tu connais si jamais ils apprenaient que tu ne fréquente à présent que les hommes. Voilà pourquoi tu es gêné quand on parle de Folken et toi.

Elle marqua une pause, regarda Dilandau qui approuva d'un signe de tête puis elle ajouta :

> Du reste, vous n'êtes encore jamais sortis ensembles en ville. Vous vous arrangez toujours pour que l'un de vous reste ici. En ce moment, la bonne excuse, c'est Karej, mais un jour ou l'autre, vous n'aurez plus le choix. Imagine si, quand la guerre sera finie, nous voulons sortir tous ensemble en ville, Folken et toi y compris. Tu ne pourras pas y échapper avec une fausse excuse. Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

Allen fronça les sourcils pour réfléchir puis il dit :

> Quatre lunes et demi, pourquoi ?

> Quatre lunes… dit Hitomi, pensive. Dilandau ?

> Mhm ?

> Viens avec moi deux secondes, s'il te plait.

Étonné, l'ancien soldat regarda sa compagne se lever difficilement puis il regarda Allen qui haussa les épaules.

> On revient Allen, dit la jeune femme en s'éloignant un peu.

Dilandau la suivit et ils se dirigèrent vers le sapin. Là, Hitomi demanda à mi-voix :

> Dilandau, j'ai une question à poser à Allen mais j'ai peur qu'il ne me trouve bien trop indiscrète et refuse d'y répondre. Il a beau être mon ami, je suis une femme et je n'ai normalement pas à savoir cela.

> Que veux-tu que je lui demande ? demanda Dilandau.

> Tu es vif, c'est ça que j'adore chez toi, dit la jeune femme en souriant. Voilà, je voudrais savoir si lui et Folken ont déjà couché ensemble.

Dilandau parut choqué un instant puis il se ressaisit et dit :

> En effet, c'est plutôt personnel comme question. Et a ton avis, comment dois-je m'y prendre ?

> Je te fais confiance, tu trouveras bien, dit Hitomi.

> Mais…

Elle retourna s'asseoir et Dilandau resta planté quelques secondes avant de s'approcher à son tour. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Hitomi et il dit :

> Dis-moi, Allen…

> Oui ?

> Folken a beau être très proche de moi, il ne me dit pas tout.

Allen fit un signe de tête puis il dit avec un sourire :

> Que veux-tu savoir et qu'il refuse de te dire ?

Il s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège et il regarda Hitomi en haussant un sourcil.

« Il a compris » songea-t-elle en le regardant.

> J'aurais aimé savoir si vous avez déjà… enfin…

> Couché ensemble ? demanda Allen tout à trac.

Dilandau sourit puis il hocha la tête et Hitomi vit qu'Allen avait perdu son sourire. Il fronçait à présent les sourcils, comme dans une intense réflexion.

> Alors ? demanda Hitomi.

> Non, répondit Allen.

> Non quoi ? demanda Dilandau.

> Non, nous ne faisons pas autre chose que dormir ensemble, dit Allen en croisant les bras.

> Cela semble te déranger, dit Hitomi.

Allen ne répondit pas et Dilandau demanda :

> Pourquoi pas encore ?

> Parce que, répondit Allen.

> Allen, insista Hitomi.

> Parce que, s'entêta-t-il.

Hitomi regarda Dilandau puis elle se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Allen qui la regarda faire sans bouger.

> Allen, dit-elle. Pourquoi ?

> Hitomi, dit alors Dilandau. Laisse-le s'il ne veut pas te répondre…

> Mais… dit Hitomi en regardant son compagnon. Bon…

Elle se leva et quitta ensuite la pièce, laissant le Chevalier avec Dilandau qui se laissa tomber près de lui.

> Alors ? demanda-t-il.

> Quoi donc ?

> On est entre hommes, tu peux me le dire, dit Dilandau.

> Ce n'est pas parce qu'Hitomi est partie que je vais te le dire, rétorqua Allen.

> Ma foi, dit Dilandau en soupirant. Après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux. Nous voulions juste savoir.

> Mais si je vous le dis, soit vous allez vous moquer soit vous allez y mettre votre grain de sel, dit Allen.

> Et si je te jure que non ? demanda Dilandau.

> Hitomi m'a déjà bousculé le jour où Folken et moi nous sommes sortis ensemble pour la première fois, dit Allen. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se mêle de ce qui se passe dans mon couple.

Il avait insisté sur les deux derniers mots et Dilandau dit :

> Je te promets sur ma propre tête, Allen, qu'Hitomi ne cherchera pas à vous bousculer.

Allen regarda Dilandau du coin de l'œil et demanda :

> Promis ?

> Juré, répondit Dilandau.

Allen regarda alors devant lui puis il soupira, décroisa les bras et dit :

> Très bien…

Il expliqua ensuite pourquoi Folken et lui n'avait pas encore franchit le pas, et Dilandau fut étonné quand le Chevalier lui avoua qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Néanmoins, il le laissa continuer puis il compris qu'Allen devait avoir peur quelque part.

> Tu n'en as pas envie alors… dit l'ancien soldat, pensivement. Tu sais, Allen…

> Mhm ?

> Tu n'étais pas censé faire don d'abstinence non plus en décidant de ne plus fréquenter les femmes.

> Ce n'est pas cela, dit Allen en se levant. J'ai déjà partagé mon amour avec de nombreuses femmes mais, étrangement, avec Folken, je ne ressens pas le besoin d'aller plus loin…

> Pourtant cela vous rapprocherait encore plus… tenta Dilandau.

> Je m'en doute bien, dit Allen en se tournant vers le garçon. Mais…

> En fait, ce que tu me dis, c'est que tu ne vois pas la nécessité de coucher avec Folken, c'est ça ? Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu ne le désire pas, si ? Attention à ce que tu va dire, hein !

Allen sourit sous le ton taquin employé par le jeune homme puis il revint s'asseoir et dit :

> Folken est un homme qui a tout pour lui. Il est beau, fort mentalement comme physiquement, sage…

> Ca va, coupa Dilandau avec un rire.

> Désolé, dit Allen avec un sourire penaud. Je me suis laissé emporter. Enfin… Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, je ne ressens pas le besoin de passer à autre chose avec lui. Le fait qu'il soit près de moi me suffit. Biens sûr que je le désire, c'est plus fort que moi, mais, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec lui. J'espère que tu comprends.

Dilandau hocha la tête pour affirmer puis il dit :

> Je ne sais pas si je fais bien de te le dire, mais Folken n'est pas un débutant en matière d'amour…

> Moi non plus, dit Allen. Du moins avec les femmes, ajouta-t-il.

> Pour ce qui est de Folken, il a l'expérience des deux, déjà, dit Dilandau.

> Vraiment ?

> Tu sais, quand on vit à bord d'un vaisseau qui abrite près de cinq mille hommes et pas une seule femme, si tu as un quelconque besoin, tu prends ce que tu as sous la main, dit Dilandau en baissant les yeux.

> Et toi ?

> Quoi moi ? demanda Dilandau en relevant les yeux.

> Est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec un homme ?

> Non, dit Dilandau franchement. Folken m'a toujours empêché de suivre ceux qui me faisaient des avances.

> Il a bien fait, concéda Allen avec un signe de tête.

> Je pense aussi, dit Dilandau. Il a toujours été très protecteur avec moi, même quand je suis devenu adulte, ajouta-t-il. Je ne m'en souviens pas bien, il te le racontera mieux que moi, mais quand j'étais plus jeune, je devais avoir une dizaine d'années, j'ai commencé à vouloir aller tout seul.

Il eut un sourire puis reprit :

> Je me souviens de la mine qu'il avait affichée quand je lui ai dit cela. On aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme. Plus tard, il m'a avoué qu'il me faisait surveiller. Oh ! Je lui en ai voulu un bon moment et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que, loin de vouloir me pourrir la vie…

> Je voulais juste te protéger, acheva Folken.

Dilandau et Allen se retournèrent pour voir qui avait parlé et tous deux sourirent en reconnaissant l'invité.

> Vous parlez de moi, on dirait, dit l'ancien général en s'asseyant près d'Allen qui s'appuya légèrement contre lui. J'espère que vous dites des choses gentilles.

> Mais oui, assura Allen avec un sourire.

Folken le lui rendit puis il regarda Dilandau qui dit :

> Je disais simplement à Allen les tortures que tu me faisais subir quand j'étais petit…

> Hein ? Mais…

Folken fronça les sourcils puis Dilandau se mit à rire et il se leva, contourna Allen et s'assit près de Folken. Il l'enlaça en disant :

> Je plaisante !

Folken le saisit par la taille et Dilandau se recula ensuite en disant :

> Bon, je vous laisse…

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce, non sans faire un clin d'œil à Allen qui rougit légèrement.

> C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Folken quand le garçon eut disparu. Dilandau vous fait de l'œil ?

> Mais non, dit Allen. Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, mon chéri.

> Alors ?

> C'était simplement en référence à ce dont nous avions parlé plus tôt, répondit Allen.

> Ha ? Vraiment ? Et de quoi aviez-vous bien put parler pour que tant de mystère soit déployé ?

> Mystère, répondit Allen sur un ton malicieux.

Il sourit à Folken qui l'enlaça et le serra contre lui en l'embrassant dans le cou pour le faire avouer.

> Inutile de chercher à me faire craquer, dit Allen en penchant la tête pour offrir sagorge à son compagnon. Cependant, ne vous arrêtez pas pour autant...

Folken regarda le Chevalier, sourit, puis il lui prit la mâchoire dans une main et le força à le regarder. Là, il l'embrassa farouchement et Allen noua ses bras autour du cou de l'ancien général qui laissa glisser sa main sur la cuisse droite du Chevalier.

Il la caressa lentement et ses doigts glissèrent sous la veste de l'uniforme. Quand ils touchèrent la peau, Allen frissonna et la main de Folken disparut.

Allen la sentit alors dans son dos, puis au creux de ses reins et, tout à coup, il rompit le baiser et dit :

> Non, Folken, arrêtons ici…

Folken le regarda puis il soupira. Il passa ensuite sa langue sur ses lèvres en croisant les bras et il dit, sur un ton légèrement boudeur :

> Vous alors, vous avec le chic pour casser l'ambiance au moment le plus intéressant.

> Mais non, assura Allen.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue puis se leva et s'en alla, laissant Folken à sa bouderie.

Quand le Chevalier fut partit, l'ancien général décroisa les bras en soupirant puis il renversa sa tête sur le sommet du dossier du fauteuil en soupirant.

> Mais pourquoi refuse-t-il toujours mes avances, nom d'un Dragon… pesta-t-il à voix basse. Heureusement qu'il ne sait pas combien cela me frustre…

Malheureusement pour lui, Allen, qui avait oublié quelque chose sur la table de la salle à manger, était revenu et il avait surprit Folken en train de parler tout seul. Les mots prononcés l'avaient figé.

Soudain, il se secoua et s'en alla vite fait en emportant le cahier qu'il avait oublié.

Le soir, au dîner, tout le monde trouva Hitomi tendue. Elle ne cessait de regarder les personnes à table et Matthew, resté avec Miguel et Gatti pour le week-end, le remarqua.

Se penchant vers Merle avec qui il avait sympathisé, il chuchota :

> Merle…

> Mhm ?

> Tu ne trouve pas que Mademoiselle Hitomi est bizarre ce soir ?

> Plus que d'habitude ? demanda la jeune chatte.

Elle regarda Hitomi puis soudain, elle eut un sursaut et elle dit :

> J'avais complètement oublié !

> Quoi donc ? demanda Van qui avait entendu la jeune chatte.

> Ce soir, on a quelque chose à fêter, dit Merle en regardant Hitomi.

> Ha ? demanda Dilandau. Et quoi donc ?

> Aujourd'hui, l'un de nous a prit une année de plus, dit Merle.

Elle sourit à Hitomi qui compris et Allen regarda la jeune femme.

> M'est avis que c'est l'anniversaire de notre chère Fille de la Lune des Illusions, dit-il.

Hitomi lui sourit puis chacun lui souhaita un bon anniversaire.

> Tu sais, Hitomi, dit Folken en la regardant. Si Merle avait oublié, ce n'était pas mon cas.

> Ni le mien, dit Allen.

Cette dernière phrase se répéta plusieurs fois, et Hitomi tournait comme une girouette en regardant chaque personne qui disait cela.

> Mais alors, vous le saviez tous ? demanda-t-elle, surprise. Et moi qui pensais que vous ne le saviez pas…

> Tu me l'as dit, n'oublie pas, dit Merle avec un sourire.

Elle se leva soudain, et disparu en disant qu'elle revenait dans une minute.

> Hitomi, dit soudain Allen en se levant à son tour.

La jeune femme le regarda passer derrière elle et, quand il avança les mains de chaque côté d'elle en tenant les extrémités d'un fin collier, elle porta une main à sa bouche.

> C'est de la part de Mirana et moi, dit le Chevalier. La chaîne est de Mirana, le pendentif, c'est moi.

Il le lui attacha autour du cou et Hitomi posa sa main sur le pendentif qui tombait parfaitement sur le creux formé par ses clavicules à l'endroit où elles se rejoignent.

Merle revint alors avec un paquet dans les mains et elle le tendit à Hitomi qui l'interrogea du regard.

> Ouvre, tu verras bien, dit la jeune chatte en retournant à sa place.

Hitomi obéit et elle déplia la soie blanche qui enveloppait ce qui semblait être un vêtement.

> Oh ! dit la jeune femme. C'est magnifique !

> C'est de notre part à tous les quatre, dit Merle en désignant Matthew, Miguel et Gatti.

> Il ne fallait pas, dit Hitomi en prenant la ravissante robe de baptême et en la tenant devant elle. C'est trop… Elle est magnifique…

> Mais non, assura Merle.

Hitomi lui sourit puis elle fit mine de se lever mais les quatre jeunes gens la devancèrent et elle les embrassa tous en même temps en les serrant dans ses bras. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et elle vit, du coin de l'œil, Folken et Van se lever.

> Hitomi, dit Folken en prenant un autre paquet posé sur un fauteuil, que personne n'avait remarqué. Je sais que tu rêve de voler un jour…

Il donna le paquet à Van. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, ainsi que Dilandau, mais Folken reprit :

> Je vois bien comme tu nous regarde, Van et moi, avec envie quand nous partons voler. Aussi, je te propose de t'emmener un jour avec moi, voler. Bien sûr, ce sera une fois que tu auras eut ton bébé, cela va de soit.

Hitomi sourit puis Folken se pencha et elle l'embrassa sur la joue en le remerciant.

> Ca, dit Van quand Folken eut reculé. C'est de notre part à tous les deux, Folken et moi. On a pensé que, à défaut d'avoir des ailes, tu aimerais avoir une cape… en plumes.

Il prit alors un morceau du vêtement et Folken prit l'autre. D'un geste, ils levèrent ensuite le bras et une magnifique cape se déplia devant les yeux ébahis de tous.

> Par tous les Saints… dit Hitomi en portant ses mains à sa bouche. Oh ! Mon Dieu…

Elle avança les mains, hésitante et Folken lui prit le poignet pour la faire lever. Elle se mit dos à eux et ils déposèrent la précieuse cape sur ses épaules. Elle tombait jusqu'au sol qu'elle ne touchait cependant pas et elle couvrait même le ventre de la jeune femme.

Hitomi caressa les douces plumes blanches qui composaient essentiellement l'extérieur de la cape et soudain, elle s'exclama :

> Mais je les reconnais ! Ce sont vos plumes !

> Oui, dit Folken avec un sourire.

Hitomi le regarda avec de grands yeux puis Van dit :

> Ne fait pas cette tête, Hitomi, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !

> Rassures-toi, dit Folken. Nous perdons nos plumes par poignées en hiver. Il n'a pas été difficile de les conserver pour t'en faire ce manteau.

> Mais… dit la jeune femme.

> Dès que les beaux jours reviendront, dit Van. Nos ailes auront retrouvé leur aspect d'origine. Et puis, elles repoussent vite, si vite que je crois bien que l'on ne voit même plus que nous avons perdu des plumes.

Il interrogea son frère du regard qui hocha la tête puis Hitomi ôta la précieuse cape et la déposa sur le dossier d'un fauteuil en laissant courir ses doigts sur les plumes d'une trentaine de centimètres chacune.

> Bien, je crois que c'est à mon tour, dit Dilandau en se levant.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et Folken lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire.

Hitomi se rassit pour soulager son dos et Dilandau se baissa devant elle, un genou en terre. Il lui prit la main et dit :

> Hitomi…

Hitomi sentit sa gorge se serrer à nouveau et elle éprouva une gêne pour respirer au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait ou voulait en venir le jeune homme.

> Hitomi, reprit Dilandau. Hitomi, est-ce que tu voudrais me faire l'honneur de partager ma vie ? Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Hitomi sourit puis elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle porta sa main libre à sa bouche et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

> Oh ! Dilandau… dit-elle entre deux fébriles respirations. Oh ! Oui… Oui, j'accepte, Dilandau ! Oh, mon Dieu !

Dilandau lui lâcha la main et les pressa toutes les deux contre ses lèvres.

Le garçon se releva alors puis Hitomi en fit autant et elle se pendit à son cou sous les applaudissements de leurs amis. Ils s'embrassèrent ensuite et Hitomi ne voulut plus le lâcher.

Elle l'embrassa encore une fois puis elle daigna se rasseoir.

S'essuyant les joues de ses mains, elle remercia tout le monde mais elle avait encore du mal à réaliser.

Après le repas, elle embrassa de nouveau tout le monde puis la soirée continua jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et des serviteurs apportèrent du vin et du champagne, ayant comprit l'importance du jour pour leurs maîtres.

Il était très tôt le lendemain matin quand tout le monde décida qu'il était grand temps d'aller ce coucher.

Hitomi et Dilandau furent les premiers à partir après qu'Hitomi eut une nouvelle fois remercié tout le monde, puis Gatti, Miguel et Matthew partirent à leur tour. Merle et Van ne tardèrent pas à suivre, si bien que Folken et Allen se retrouvèrent rapidement seuls.

Tous avaient bien bu et l'alcool faisant rapidement effet, ils étaient tous plus ou moins éméchés, cela n'épargnant ni Van ni Folken pourtant à demi-humains. Cependant, Dilandau et Folken supportaient mieux l'alcool que les autres et ils étaient pratiquement sobres en allant se coucher.

Allen aussi avait un peu trop bu et il titubait légèrement en montant les marches de l'escalier, accroché à Folken qui tanguait lui aussi dangereusement sous le poids de son ami.

> Chut… dit Folken à son compagnon quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre et qu'Allen eut un hoquet plutôt bruyant.

> Désolé… dit-il en posant une main sur sa bouche.

Il se mit ensuite à rire et agrippa Folken par le cou avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Cela déséquilibra l'ancien général qui recula vers le lit avant de s'y effondrer.

Il reçut son compagnon sur son ventre et Allen se redressa alors. Il se mit debout en se tenant au montant du lit et il s'éloigna. Folken se releva à son tour, alla fermer la porte et retourna vers Allen.

Voyant là sa chance de franchir un pas de plus dans leur relation, Folken entreprit d'attiser le désir d'Allen en l'embrassant dans le cou et en laissant courir ses mains dans le dos et les reins du Chevalier.

Allen, l'esprit un peu confus à cause de l'alcool, se laissa faire en rendant ses caresses à son ami et, au bout d'un moment, Folken entraîna le Chevalier vers le lit où il le poussa.

Allen y atterrit sur le dos et Folken s'allongea sur lui, calant ses hanches entre les jambes de son compagnon qui l'enlaça.

Avec de subtils mouvements de reins tout en couvrant de baiser la gorge et le visage du Chevalier, Folken sentit son propre désir augmenter.

Sentant l'ancien général s'échauffer, Allen ne put retenir son propre désir et il lui laissa libre cours, si bien que Folken, persuadé qu'il avait réussit, commença à défaire la veste d'Allen en effleurant la peau sensible du torse.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il dévoilait le torse de son compagnon, Folken y laissait des baisers brûlants comme de la lave en fusion et Allen lâcha soudain un gémissement qui confortèrent Folken dans son entreprise. Il décida alors de descendre plus bas et il déposa de petits baisers sur la peau frémissante jusqu'au nombril. Il remonta ensuite, embrassa la cicatrice horizontale marquée dans la chair à hauteur des côtes à droite. Allen frémit et se cambra légèrement en gémissant. Folken releva la tête, le regarda. Il avait les yeux clos et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Son torse se soulevait irrégulièrement et, sous ses lèvres, Folken sentait le pouls rapide de son compagnon.

> Folken… dit soudain Allen, le souffle court. Qu'est-ce… ?

Folken s'allongea sur le Chevalier et continua à l'embrasser dans le cou et sur les épaules, là où il savait qu'Allen était le plus réceptif.

> Folken…

> Chut… dit l'ancien général en comprenant qu'Allen avait recouvré ses esprits. Laissez-moi faire…

Allen souffla encore une fois le nom de son compagnon mais Folken le fit taire en l'embrassant à pleine bouche avant d'abandonner les lèvres au goût d'alcool pour retourner sur le torse.

Le Chevalier frémit et quand il sentit les lèvres de Folken sur son ventre, tout près de ses hanches, il ne put retenir son désir qui fit aussitôt durcir sa virilité encore prisonnière du pantalon.

Folken sentit la bosse se former au creux de sa gorge et il sourit intérieurement en sentant sa propre virilité se durcir, plutôt rapidement. Il revint alors sur Allen en l'embrassant tout le long et il appuya ses hanches contre celles du Chevalier qui gémit sous la torture.

Se débarrassant de sa tunique, Folken prit les mains d'Allen et l'encouragea à le caresser, le trouvant trop passif.

D'abord hésitant, Allen finit par se laisser aller et il fit courir ses doigts sur le ventre musclé de l'ancien général qui s'était légèrement redressé pour regarder son compagnon.

Allen effleura ensuite les flancs de Folken avant de descendre sur les reins et des glisses ses doigts sous la large ceinture plate du pantalon.

Folken se redressa à nouveau, appuyant un peu plus sa douloureuse érection contre celle d'Allen qui gémit une nouvelle fois en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en se cambrant malgré lui.

Le Chevalier renversa ensuite son bassin et Folken s'avança vers lui en laissant traîner ses mains sur ses flancs, vers le bas. Il sentit alors l'épaisseur de la ceinture et il la défit d'un geste de ses doigts de fer avant de l'expédier plus loin. Allen en fit autant et Folken s'allongea alors complètement sur Allen et les dépouilla tous deux de leurs pantalons respectifs, libérant ainsi deux douloureuses érections qui se rencontrèrent.

D'une ruade, Folken éjecta son pantalon puis il débarrassa Allen du sien et se mit à genoux entre les jambes d'Allen qui haletait en regardant l'ancien général dont les cheveux brillaient d'une intense couleur bleue à cause des rayons de la lune entrant à flot par la fenêtre.

Folken posa son regard sur le membre dressé et vibrant de son compagnon puis il avança sa main normale et effleura le gland ultra sensible. Allen eut un sursaut et la main de Folken se referma sur la hampe avant de la caresser de haut en bas.

> Folken… gémit Allen en renversant ses hanches et en repliant les jambes.

L'ancien général se pencha alors et embrassa l'extrémité de la tige raide avant de la prendre en entier dans sa bouche. Surprit, Allen poussa un cri et Folken remonta jusqu'au gland en aspirant légèrement.

Allen sentit soudain qu'il était déjà prêt à exploser et il se retint le plus possible avant de murmurer :

> Folken… Je vais…

Percevant les mots soufflés du Chevalier, Folken releva légèrement la tête et mordit doucement le gland. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sursauta legerement et se redressa un peu.

Avalant la douceessence de son compagnon, Folken s'avança sur lui en coinçant le creux de ses coudes dans le creux des genoux d'Allen qui tendit les bras et saisit les mains de l'ancien général. Celui-ci se positionna ensuite tout contre lui avant de le pénétrer lentement mais sûrement, surprenant Allen qui poussa un cri. Il attendit ensuite quelques secondes avant de se retirer et de replonger dans les chaudes abysses qui s'offraient à lui.

Allen laissa ensuite échapper des exclamations plus ou moins fortes, en rythme avec les coups de boutoir de Folken qui haletait et gémissait, lui aussi en rythme.

Grâce à sa grande taille, Folken pouvait embrasser le Chevalier tout en le pénétrant et il ne s'en privait pas. Les deux bouches unies n'empêchaient cependant pas des gémissements sonores de s'échapper.

Tout en faisant aller et venir son membre à l'intérieur du Chevalier, Folken sentait contre son ventre le sexe d'Allen, redevenu aussi mou qu'un concombre de mer, et apparemment pas encore prêt à se dresser de nouveau.

Quand il se sentit proche de l'explosion, Folken lâcha la bouche d'Allen et il appuya ses mains de chaque côté des hanches du Chevalier. Soudain, il se redressa en criant et il donna un coup de rein plus violent que les autres qui tira un cri sonore à Allen.

Allen cru tourner de l'œil quand il sentit la semence de son compagnon pulser avec force en lui, mais il se ressaisit et retint Folken quand il s'effondra sur lui en gémissant.

Il fit aller une ou deux fois encore ses hanches avant de s'effondrer totalement sur le Chevalier qui soupira profondément.

Haletant, il se retira ensuite et s'allongea le long d'Allen en passant son bras normal en travers du ventre de son compagnon.

Allen resserra ses jambes lentement, ayant l'impression qu'il avait été déchiré de part en part et il se tourna légèrement sur le côté. Folken en profita pour déposer sa tête sur le torse du Chevalier qui l'entoura de son bras en lui caressant le dos.

Folken sentit contre sa joue le cœur affolé de son compagnon et il caressa le torse luisant de sueur qui se soulevait irrégulièrement, Allen cherchant à recouvrer son souffle.

L'ancien général sentit alors le sommeil le gagner et ils s'endormirent tous deux, côte à côte, la respiration encore irrégulière mais avec un sourire légèrement béat sur les lèvres, tout du moins pour Folken.

Le lendemain, quand ils se réveillèrent, Folken en premier, suivit de peu par Allen, la mémoire leur revint et Allen se leva brusquement, privant ainsi Folken de sa chaleur.

Le Chevalier se dirigea vers la fenêtre, sans même prendre la peine d'enfiler quelque chose sur lui, et il croisa les bras.

> Allen… dit Folken en se tournant sur de l'autre côté pour voir son compagnon.

Il entraîna les draps avec lui et dit en les réajustant :

> Revenez donc vous coucher, mon chéri…

Allen grogna et Folken fronça les sourcils. Il s'assit dans le lit puis repoussa les draps et se leva. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre et voulu enlacer Allen mais celui-ci se défila, plantant Folken face à la fenêtre.

En y voyant son reflet, l'ancien général saisit sa robe de chambre et l'enfila. Il prit également celle d'Allen et la lui déposa sur le dos.

> Merci… marmonna le Chevalier en l'enfilant.

> Allen, qu'avez-vous ? demanda soudain Folken en empêchant son compagnon de s'esquiver à nouveau.

> A votre avis, lança Allen durement. Auriez-vous perdu la mémoire ?

> Mais…

Le ton sec empêcha Folken de répliquer et Allen se mit ensuite en tête de rassembler ses affaires. Quand cela fut fait, il laissa tomber la robe de chambre et enfila prestement son pantalon.

Cependant, Folken n'était pas de cet avis et il se hâta d'aller fermer la porte de la chambre à clef. Entendant le bruit de la serrure, Allen leva la tête et il vit Folken mettre la clef dans la poche de sa robe de chambre.

> Folken, laissez cette porte ouverte, dit le Chevalier en retournant à ses vêtements.

> Je le ferais une fois que vous m'aurez dit concrètement ce qui vous pousse à me parler aussi durement ce matin, répondit Folken.

Allen soupira, enfila une chemise blanche qu'il rentra dans son pantalon avant de se diriger vers Folken qui dit :

> Vous ne quitterez pas cette chambre, Allen.

> Laissez-moi sortir, Folken, dit Allen entre ses dents.

> Non.

Tout à coup, Folken saisit Allen par les épaules et le poussa violemment vers le lit. Surprit, le Chevalier n'eut pas le temps de réagir et, quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva allongé sur son lit, Folken à cheval sur ses hanches, lui tenant les poignets au-dessus de la tête.

> Folken… dit-il, surprit. Mais que faites-vous ? Lâchez-moi…

> Allen, dit Folken. Je ne veux pas me battre avec vous, ni vous forcer à faire quoi que ce soit…

> Trop tard, marmonna le Chevalier en détournant la tête.

> Quoi trop tard ? demanda Folken. Qu'est-ce qui est trop tard ? Si c'est par rapport à cette nuit, sachez que vous étiez aussi consentant que moi ! Je n'ai fait que vous rendre ce que…

> Ce que rien du tout ! répliqua Allen. Vous avez profité du fait que j'étais saoul ! Vous m'avez forcé à coucher avec vous, Folken ! Je n'ai jamais été consentant !

Cela figea Folken et Allen ajouta :

> Je n'en avais pas envie…

Folken se redressa et Allen ferma fortement les paupières. Des larmes brillèrent alors au coin de ses yeux avant d'aller se perdre dans les draps.

> Vous… n'aviez… pas… envie ? dit Folken d'une voix abasourdie.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et il bredouilla :

> Je… je ne vous attire pas, Allen ? Vous répugnez à vouloir coucher avec moi, c'est pour cela que vous repoussez mes avances, n'est-ce pas ? Aller ! Dites-le que c'est à cause de ce que je suis, de ce que j'ai été ou de ce maudit bras ! Dites-le Allen !

Folken leva son poing gauche, le libre, et l'abattit sur le torse d'Allen avant de lâcher les poignets du Chevalier et de se lever.

Il sortit alors sur la terrasse et le vent froid de décembre lui fouetta le visage en faisant voler sa robe de chambre. Il regarda un moment l'horizon puis soudain, il écrasa ses poings sur la rambarde de marbre et s'effondra à genoux en se mettant à pleurer. Il appuya son front contre le marbre glacé d'une colonnade et laissa échapper une plainte ainsi qu'une rivière de larmes qui s'écrasèrent au sol.

> Je ne suis qu'un sombre crétin… dit-il entre deux sanglots. Comment… comment ais-je pu croire que vous m'aimiez sincèrement… J'aurais du m'en douter dès le premier jour… Vous avez reculé quand j'ai voulu vous toucher la joue avec cette main de fer… J'aurais dû y voir un signe et me méfier !

Une nouvelle vague de larmes et un hoquet empêchèrent Folken de continuer. Il frappa à nouveau la rambarde de marbre avec son poing de metal et la pierreexplosa sous le coup.

Depuis le lit où il était toujours allongé, choqué, Allen écouta les paroles de son compagnon et elle lui allèrent droit au cœur en le blessant au passage de milliers de coups de sabres. Non, mille coups de sabres faisaient bien moins mal que ces paroles…

Allen s'assit soudain en comprenant qu'il venait, peut-être, de perdre la seule personne qu'il ait éperdument aimée depuis son « changement de camp ».

Réalisant la détresse de l'ancien général, Allen se leva et sortit sur le balcon. Il hésita à s'approcher du jeune homme puis il se lança et se baissa près de lui en posant une main sur son épaule.

> Allez-vous-en, dit Folken en détournant la tête.

> Folken, mon amour… dit Allen en avançant sa main droite pour la poser sur la joue de Folken qui se détourna à nouveau. Folken…

Folken répéta à Allen de s'en aller puis il se leva et Allen l'imita. Profitant du fait qu'il avait le dos tourné, Allen noua ses bras autour de lui en lui bloquant les bras le long du corps et il appuya son front contre la nuque du jeune homme en disant :

> Folken, je vous aime tellement que je suis prêt à tuer pour vous… Mon amour n'a pas de limites et si je repoussait vos avances c'est simplement parce que je ne ressentait pas le besoin de franchir ce pas avec vous, même si Hitomi et Dilandau ont tenté de me convaincre… Jamais je n'ai ne serait-ce que songé à penser ce que vous avez dit… Je vous désire depuis le premier jour où je vous ai vu, Folken… Peu m'importe que vous soyez un descendant de ce peuple que tout le monde s'accorde à dire qu'il est maudit. Moi je sais qu'il ne l'est pas. Peu m'importe que vous eussiez été un redoutable Général dans les armées Zaibach ou que celui que vous considérez comme votre fils ait été un des plus sanguinaires soldats de cet Empire… Peu m'importe que votre bras droit soit un bras de fer…

Il marqua une pause, desserra son étreinte et Folken se retourna. Allen leva alors les yeux sur lui, plongea son regard couleur de ciel d'été dans les onyx de son amour, et ajouta :

> Ce sont toutes ces choses qui font que vous êtes unique, Folken. Et c'est parce que vous êtes unique que je vous aime du plus profond de mon cœur.

Touché par cette déclaration d'amour totalement improvisée, Folken sentit une bouffée d'amour l'envahir et il serra Allen dans ses bras en plongeant son visage dans le cou du Chevalier qui l'enlaça.

> Allen… dit-il d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion et ses récentes larmes, en reculant. Allen… Je vous aime tant, moi aussi, que je mourrais si jamais nous venions à nous séparer. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans vous et je me demande comme j'ai fait pour vivre sans vous durant toutes ces années.

Il le reprit alors contre lui et dit :

> Pardonnez-moi, je vous en supplie, pardonnez-moi d'avoir agit et réagit ainsi…

> Non, Folken, dit Allen en le repoussant. Je n'ai rien à vous pardonner, c'est à moi de me faire pardonner. J'ai réagit sous le coup de l'émotion et l'alcool que j'ai absorbé hier soir à fait le reste… Je suis désolé que vous ayez pu penser que je ne vous désirais pas… C'est totalement faux, vous m'attirez énormément…

Folken regarda alors Allen puis il demanda :

> Mais alors pourquoi repousser sans arrêts mes avances ou m'arrêter au dernier moment ?

> Je… Je ne vais pas vous mentir, Folken, répondit Allen en baissant les yeux. Si j'ai toujours repoussé vos avances depuis les quatre lunes et demi que nous sommes ensemble, c'est simplement parce que je ne ressentais pas l'envie d'unir nos corps pour nous rapprocher d'avantage. Pour moi, coucher avec sa compagne ou son compagnon n'est qu'une étape secondaire. Entre nous, tout était si parfait que je ne jugeais pas cette étape nécessaire. Nous nous aimons, nous avons un fils adorable, des amis qui nous voient comme un couple normal et pas comme une attraction touristique… non, pour moi, coucher avec vous n'était pas nécessaire. Comprenez-vous ?

Folken hocha la tête pour affirmer puis il dit :

> Peut-être qu'au fond de vous, vous repoussiez aussi mes avances parce que vous aviez peur, non ?

Allen sourit en regardant le sol et Folken ajouta :

> Je suis navré de vous avoir bousculé hier soir, mais vous sembliez si réceptif que je n'ai pu me contenir...

> Ce n'est pas grave, assura Allen en regardant son compagnon. La prochaine fois, nous veillerons à être sobres tous les deux.

Il sourit énigmatiquement et Folken mit quelques secondes à réagir avant de dire :

> La prochaine fois… ? Oh, Allen ! s'exclama-t-il soudain en le prenant dans ses bras. Je suis si content que vous ne m'en vouliez pas !

Il le couvrit de baisers puis Allen le repoussa et lui prit visage à deux mains avant de lui prendre les lèvres et d'approfondir le baiser d'un duel de langues énergique.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux assit à table, côte à côte, en train de lire un journal étalé devant eux, Hitomi et Dilandau entrèrent dans la pièce.

Aussitôt, Hitomi les remarqua et, sans bruit, elle les montra à Dilandau qui lui glissa à l'oreille :

> Je les trouve bien proches ce matin…

> Moi aussi, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire. A ton avis, ils l'ont fait ?

> Je ne sais pas, dit Dilandau. J'ai dormi comme une souche...

Hitomi hocha la tête d'un air de dire « moi aussi » puis tous deux se dirigèrent vers le couple qui ne les avait pas encore remarqués.

> Bonjour vous deux, dit Hitomi.

Les deux jeunes hommes se redressèrent et Hitomi les embrassa chacun sur la joue, comme à son habitude. Dilandau se contenta d'une poignée de main puis ils contournèrent la table et s'assirent en face du couple qui les suivit des yeux.

> Quoi ? demanda Folken en remarquant qu'Hitomi les regardait plutôt fixement.

Il se tourna vers Allen qui haussa les sourcils un instant puis tous deux fixèrent leurs amis.

> Qu'est-ce que vous avez à nous regarder comme ça ? demanda Allen.

Hitomi rougit soudain en baissant la tête, puis elle se ressaisit et dit :

> Nous ? Rien du tout, Allen. Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

> Mouais, dit Allen, peu convaincu.

Folken acquiesça puis un silence passa et il finit par dire :

> Allez, posez-là votre question, nous voyons bien que vous brûlez d'envie de le savoir.

Hitomi prit un air étonné puis elle dit, non sans sourire :

> Mais de quoi vous parlez, Folken ? Savoir quoi ?

Les deux amants se regardèrent en souriant puis soudain, Hitomi dit :

> Alors ? Ca y est ?

Folken sourit de plus belle et Allen demanda :

> Quoi donc ?

Chacun voulait que l'autre pose la question. Trop impatiente, Hitomi finit par se trahir et elle demanda, plutôt vivement, s'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Elle ne demanda pas s'ils avaient couché ensemble, cela aurait été trop indiscret. Cependant, dans ses propos, le sous-entendu était parfaitement clair et dans la réponse apparemment anodine de Folken, elle et Dilandau comprirent qu'ils avaient franchi le pas.

> Tu vois, dit alors Hitomi à l'intention d'Allen. Tu ne trouves pas que cela vous a rapprochés ?

Allen regarda Folken avec un sourire en coin puis il hocha la tête et Folken posa sa main droite sur la cuisse du Chevalier en lui souriant.

> Tu as raison, Hitomi, dit-il en décrochant son regard de l'ancien général. Finalement, ce n'est passi mal ainsi.

> Heureusement ! s'exclamèrent Dilandau et Folken d'une même voix.

Ils se regardèrent, surpris, puis tous se mirent à rire au moment où Merle, Van, Gatti, Miguel et Matthew entraient.

> Vous semblez bien tous joyeux, dit Van en s'asseyant après avoir serré les mains des trois garçons et embrassé Hitomi sur la joue. Fêtons-nous quelque chose ?

Les quatre complices se regardèrent en essayant de ne pas exploser de rire puis Folken dit :

> Je t'en parlerais plus tard, petit frère.

> Bon, dit Van, un peu étonné.

Ils prirent ensuite leur petit-déjeuner, et Folken et Allen les laissèrent.

Merle les regarda s'en aller et elle se tourna vers Hitomi qui lui fit un signe de tête en formant avec ses lèvres les mots « plus tard ». La jeune chatte acquiesça puis elle regarda de nouveau vers la porte et haussa les épaules.

Allen entraîna Folken dans les couloirs de la maison jusqu'aux appartements de la nourrice de Karej qui les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

> Bonjour messires, dit-elle en les faisant entrer dans le petit appartement que lui louait Allen jusqu'à que l'enfant soit sevré. Entrez, Karej vous attend avec impatience.

Allen sourit puis il se dirigea vers un parc fait avec de grosses cordes dures reliées entre elles par des morceaux de bois.

> Bonjour, mon fils, dit-il en se baissant près de la barrière qui devait avoir un peu moins de cinquante centimètres de haut.

Reconnaissant le visage d'Allen, Karej sourit puis Allen le prit et il regarda la nourrice qui dit :

> Vous pouvez l'emmener, messire Allen. Il vient de manger et il est propre.

> Vous êtes vraiment bonne avec lui, dit Folken. Nous vous remercions d'avoir cru en nous.

La nourrice sourit puis elle dit :

> Cela me fait plaisir de m'occuper de votre fils. Et cela me console un peu de la perte du mien…

Elle baissa les yeux et Folken posa une main sur son épaule en disant :

> Ne vous laissez pas abattre, nourrice… Il n'a que trois lunes, vous avez encore près de deux lunes à vivre avec nous.

Allen eut soudain une idée, et il dit :

> Folken, puis-je vous parler une minute en privé ?

> Hé bien… oui, répondit Folken, étonné.

> Tenez, nourrice, dit Allen en lui donnant le bébé.

La femme prit l'enfant puis Allen entraîna Folken un peu plus loin.

> Folken, je viens d'avoir une idée…

> Laquelle ?

> Quand Karej sera sevré, nous n'aurons plus besoin de nourrice. Cependant, notre fils à impérativement besoin d'une présence féminine à ses côtés…

> Hitomi pourra faire l'affaire, dit Folken, ne voyant pas bien où voulait en venir son compagnon.

> Karej sera sevré dans environ deux lunes, dit Allen. D'ici là, Hitomi aura eut son bébé et elle aura fort à faire. Quant à Merle, elle est trop jeune pour s'occuper d'un si petit bébé.

> Je ne vois pas où voulez en venir, dit Folken en fronçant les sourcils.

> Réfléchissez, Folken, dit Allen en lui prenant les mains. Avec mon travail, je ne pourrais pas m'occuper toute la journée de Karej. Vous si, si vous ne trouvez pas de travail, mais un bébé à besoin d'une femme pour grandir correctement. Voilà ce que je vous propose. Gardons la nourrice et faisons-en la gouvernante de Karej. Elle s'occupera de lui comme elle le fait depuis sa naissance mais seulement la journée.

Folken réfléchit un moment et Allen ajouta :

> J'aurais de la peine à voir partir ce petit bout de femme qui rigole tout le temps et apporte la bonne humeur partout où elle passe. Avec elle, Karej sera entouré d'amour.

> Avec nous aussi, bougonna Folken.

> Évidemment, dit Allen. Mais nous ne pourrons jamais l'aimer comme sa mère l'aurait fait. La nourrice pourrait remplacer cette mère décédée. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Folken regarda la nourrice qui faisait rire le bébé en lui chatouillant le ventre. Il sembla ensuite réfléchir puis il répondit :

> Ma foi… je crois que vous avez raison. Cela ne fait que trois lunes qu'elle est ici, mais si elle part, elle me manquera.

> A moi aussi, dit Allen avec un hochement de tête. Elle nous manquera sûrement à tous et à Karej en premier. Aller, Folken, acceptez.

> C'est d'accord, finit par dire l'ancien général.

Allen lui sourit puis ils retournèrent près de la nourrice et Allen dit :

> Nourrice, nous avons une proposition à vous faire.

> Ha ? dit la nourrice, étonnée, en regardant les deux hommes qui se tenaient debout devant elle.

> Cela est en rapport avec Karej, dit Folken. Comme vous le savez sûrement, dans environ deux lunes, il sera sevré. Nous n'aurons donc plus besoin d'une nourrice.

La femme baissa les yeux et Allen reprit :

> Cependant, nous aimerions vous garder quand même, afin que vous deveniez sa gouvernante. Vous n'aurez guère plus de travail que présentement mais vous resterez près de Karej.

La nourrice regarda alors Allen avec de grands yeux, puis Folken, et elle bafouilla :

> Vraiment ? Vous voulez que j'élève votre fils ? Mais pourtant vous aviez décidé que…

> Nous le savons, dit Folken. Mais notre amie va avoir son bébé dans peu de temps et elle aura fort à faire… Dans trois lunes, Allen reprendra son travail et, même si j'adore m'occuper de cet enfant, je ne pourrais pas le garder toujours avec moi.

La nourrice hocha la tête pour affirmer puis elle dit :

> La petite chatte aime beaucoup cet enfant…

> Mais elle est trop jeune, dit Allen. Elle ne doit même pas encore être femme. Non, le mieux, c'est que nous vous gardions comme nourrice, dans un premier temps, puis comme gouvernante. Tout le monde vous aime bien ici, vous savez. Vous avez apporté la joie dans ma demeure et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que, si vous partez, vous laisserez un grand vide difficile à combler.

> Vous me faites là un grand honneur, dit la nourrice en s'inclinant. Moi, une pauvre femme sans époux, ayant perdu mon unique enfant peu de temps après sa naissance…

> Vous êtes libre de refuser, dit Folken.

Allen fit un signe de tête puis la nourrice lui donna le bébé en disant :

> Je vais réfléchir à votre proposition, bien que ma réponse soit toute prête.

> Si vous le souhaitez, je peux accéder à deux faveurs de votre part, tout du moins tant qu'elles restent faisables, dit Allen avec un sourire.

La femme lui rendit son sourire puis elle s'inclina et les deux jeunes hommes la quittèrent en emmenant Karej.

Sur le chemin qui menait à la salle principale de la maison, Karej passa dans les bras de Folken et il se mit en tête de jouer avec les mèches bleues qui tombaient dans le dos de l'ancien général.

> Cet enfant adore les longs cheveux, dit-il à son compagnon.

Il ferma un œil en faisant une grimace quand le bébé tira sur une des mèches et Allen dit :

> Comme tous les bébés, il aime ce qui bouge.

Folken sourit puis ils s'arrêtèrent, s'embrassèrent amoureusement avant de reprendre leur chemin, plus heureux qu'une nuit auparavant...


	15. Chapter 15

Kikou tout le monde ! un nouveau chapitre pour aujourd'hu mais pas de reponses aux reviews, je ne suis malheureusement pas chez moi donc je n'ai pas vos mails. Voilà aller, bone lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

> Enfin !

Naria fit un petit bond sur le parvis de l'hôpital. Elle leva ensuite bien haut son unique bras et l'étira en grognant légèrement.

> J'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais sortir de cet hôpital, dit la jeune chatte aux cheveux d'argent à sa sœur qui la regardait en souriant.

> Cela me fait plaisir de te voir de si bonne humeur, dit Eriya. Tu prends ton handicap assez bien.

Le sourire de Naria retomba légèrement mais elle le raccrocha et elle dit :

> De toute façon, ais-je le choix ?

Eriya sourit et Naria dit soudain :

> Cependant, ce n'est pas parce que je me suis résolu à ne vivre plus qu'avec un bras que j'ai mit de côté mon intention de me venger de ce maudit Chevalier. Il me paiera la perte de mon bras, soit-en certaine.

> Oui, dit Eriya. Mais pas pour l'instant. Le plus urgent est de trouver un foyer. Nous avons passé trop de temps ici pour retourner à Zaibacher. Nous sommes à présent mortes pour l'Empereur et nous sommes contraintes de nous établir ici.

> Enfin, dit Naria. Ici ou à Zaibacher, moi je m'en fiche, du moment que tu es là.

Eriya sourit à sa sœur jumelle puis elles se mirent en route, à la recherche d'une petite maison ou un appartement qu'elles pourraient occuper.

Une demi-lune avait passé, soit deux semaines, ce qui amenait le nombre de lunes écoulées depuis le Combat à trois.

Hitomi, à présent enceinte de sept mois, n'en pouvait plus. Elle se sentait lourde et moche et refusait que Dilandau la touche. Elle passait ses journées assise dans un fauteuil à broder ou à lire et quiconque venait la déranger se faisait vertement renvoyer à ses occupations.

Ce matin-là, la future mère décida de sortir sur la terrasse de la maison. Elle trouva les Chevaliers entrain de s'entraîner, les uns avec le Shérazade d'Allen, les autres au sabre.

Le Shérazade se dressait au milieu du champ qui prolongeait la terrasse derrière la maison et, tout autour du Guymelef, s'éparpillaient une vingtaine de jeunes Chevaliers Célestes ainsi que toute une brochette de professeurs et instructeurs dont Allen, Folken et Dilandau. Les trois jeunes hommes dispensaient leur savoir avec joie et n'hésitaient pas à raconter des anecdotes sur leur jeunesse, pour Folken et Allen, et sur ses derniers combats, pour Dilandau.

C'est ainsi que les Chevaliers apprirent que Folken était, il y a cinq lunes, à la tête d'une des plus puissantes Forteresses Volantes de Zaibacher et que Dilandau était l'un de ses plus fidèles et sanguinaires soldats.

Cependant, ils ne s'en offusquèrent pas, au contraire ! Le week-end qui venait de passer, ils avaient été onze à rester à la villa Shézar afin d'essayer d'en savoir plus sur ces deux mystérieux Zaibachers.

Ce lundi matin, Folken remplaçait Allen pour le premier groupe, le Chevalier ayant décidé de passer un peu de temps avec Karej.

> Donne-moi mon fils, Hitomi, dit-il en approchant de la jeune femme.

Il souleva le bébé à hauteur de son visage en le tenant sous les aisselles et l'enfant lui fit un large sourire en dévoilant ses gencives rouges.

> Que tu es beau, mon fils, dit Allen en le prenant contre lui.

Il regarda ensuite Hitomi qui lui souriait, et il lui dit :

> Jamais je ne pourrais assez te remercier Hitomi. C'est grâce à toi que Karej est à présent dans notre vie à Folken et moi.

> J'ai fait beaucoup de choses pour vous deux, dit la jeune femme en souriant. Mais il est vrai que je suis fière de vous avoir donné un enfant. Personne mieux que vous deux ne méritait d'avoir cet enfant. Cependant, si je n'avais pas été enceinte, je l'aurais adopté.

> Je sais, dit Allen en s'asseyant en face de la jeune femme qui avait un travail de broderie sur les genoux. Au fait, comment tu te sens ?

> Comme d'habitude, répondit Hitomi. Lourde et moche.

Elle caressa son ventre et soudain, elle eut un sursaut.

> Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta le Chevalier.

Hitomi hocha la tête puis elle dit :

> Il vient de me donner un coup de pied particulièrement mal placé. Du reste, je crois qu'il doit le faire exprès de frapper là où ça fait bien mal.

Allen sourit puis son fils s'agita et il l'installa dos à lui, sur ses genoux. Le bébé leva alors les bras vers une mèche de cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur le visage d'Allen. Le Chevalier s'empressa de la coincer derrière son oreille et le bébé gémit.

> Je crois que tu viens de lui prendre son jouet, dit Hitomi.

> Ha ?

> Il semblait intéressé par une mèche de tes cheveux que tu as rangée, dit la jeune femme.

Allen regarda le bébé, sourit, puis prit une autre mèche de cheveux, plus longue, et la présenta à l'enfant qui émit un cri de ravissement.

> Ce gamin adore les cheveux, dit-il. Il aime particulièrement ceux de Folken qui sont d'une couleur peu commune.

> Je te l'accorde, dit Hitomi en souriant.

Le Chevalier plissa soudain un œil et baissa la tête vers Karej qui tirait à pleines mains sur la mèche de cheveux.

> Dis bébé, dit-il. Ca fait mal ce que tu fais là…

Il lui retira la mèche des mains, la rejeta dans son dos et le bébé décida alors de jouer avec le col de l'ample chemise de son père.

Hitomi sourit en voyant le bébé mettre le tissu dans sa bouche pour savoir si ça se mange ou pas, puis faire une grimace avec un bruit illustrant parfaitement son dégoût.

> Comment dois-je le prendre ? demanda Allen en regardant Hitomi.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules en souriant puis l'heure du déjeuner fut annoncée et tout le monde se rassembla dans la maison, heureux de pouvoir enfin avoir un peu de chaleur.

> Par tous les Saints ! dit Folken en refermant la porte-fenêtre derrière lui, une fois que les Chevaliers furent tous rentrés. Quel froid ! Il ne neige plus mais on se croirait à Zaibacher !

> Ha non ! dit Allen avec un sourire. Partout où vous voulez, mais pas Zaibacher !

Un éclat de rire secoua les élèves Chevaliers puis tous se mirent à table pour déguster de bons plats bien chauds.

L'après-midi, les cours furent essentiellement basés sur de la théorie, et les élèves prirent place, dans la salle à manger pour le groupe de réserve, et dans la bibliothèque pour l'autre groupe.

Dehors, il se remit à neiger et les gros flocons n'avaient visiblement pas envie de cesser de tomber, épaississant encore un peu plus la neige recouvrant tout, même le lac dont l'eau avait gelé sur une épaisseur de dix centimètres.

A la nuit, la neige tombait toujours et ce ne fut qu'à la fin du dîner qu'elle s'arrêta.

Profitant de l'accalmie, les élèves Chevaliers allèrent se défouler dans le champ en se lançant des boules de neige et Merle se joignit à eux.

Depuis la terrasse, Allen, Folken, Hitomi, Dilandau et Van les observaient, chacun enroulé dans un épais manteau. Karej, lui, était au chaud dans le manteau d'Allen, et, vu la façon dont il regardait les jeunes gens s'amuser et se courir après, il lui hâtait de pouvoir marcher.

Au bout d'un moment, Allen fit savoir à Folken qu'il allait voir Gadès dans la petite dépendance rattachée à la maison où logeaient les Croisés.

> J'emmène Karej, dit-il. Cela lui fera prendre l'air.

> Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? demanda Dilandau.

> Non, merci, c'est gentil, dit le Chevalier.

> Ne tardez pas trop, dit Folken. Karej va bientôt devoir aller dormir.

Allen hocha la tête puis il descendit les quelques marches de la terrasse et longea la maison en ayant le mur à sa gauche. Rapidement, il se retrouva dans les jardins et il suivit le mur où la neige était déjà tassée.

> Regarde… murmura une voix dans les buissons, assez bas pour ne pas être entendue du Chevalier.

> C'est Allen… dit une autre voix. J'y vais…

> Non, attends !

Trop tard. Naria, malgré son bras amputé jusqu'à la moitié de l'humérus, sauta avec souplesse hors de leur cachette et elle atterrit devant Allen qui sursauta et poussa un cri en reculant.

Il trébucha alors et se retrouva assit dans la neige, serrant Karej contre lui.

> Enfin je te retrouve, Shézar… dit Naria en se relevant.

> Qui est-tu ? demanda Allen sans chercher à se relever. Oh ! Je me souviens…

Il eut alors un flash et il se retrouva trois lunes en arrière, lors du Combat.

> Tu es un des Soldats de la Chance !

> Exact, dit alors Eriya en sortant de sa cachette. Et voilà l'autre.

Allen regarda les deux chattes avec effroi et il serra instinctivement un peu plus son fils qui protesta légèrement, n'aimant pas être tant compressé, même contre son père.

> Que… que me voulez-vous ? demanda Allen.

> Si tu te souviens de qui nous sommes, dit Eriya. Tu te souviens alors ce que tu as fait à ma sœur, non ?

> Mais je…

Naria arracha alors son manteau et elle dévoila le moignon de son bras droit en disant :

> Regarde ! À cause de toi, je n'ai plus qu'un bras ! Mais je vais réparer cette injustice… ajouta-t-elle d'une voix sournoise.

Allen ne chercha pas à savoir comment. Il l'avait compris en voyant les deux chattes sortir leurs griffes.

> A nous deux, Allen Shézar… dit Naria. Tu va périr pour m'avoir mutilée.

Désarmé et si précieusement chargé, Allen perdit soudain son sang froid et il recula dans la neige. Quand il sentit le mur de la maison dans son dos, il commença à sentir sa main droite trembler. Là, il avait vraiment peur…

Non loin de là, les élèves Chevaliers s'amusaient en toute insouciance, sous les regards de Folken, Dilandau, Hitomi et Allen.

> Bon sang… marmonna soudain Folken. Mais que fait-il… Je lui ai dit de ne pas trop tarder…

> Laisse-lui le temps d'y aller, dit Dilandau sans quitter des yeux Merle qui se faisait courser par Matthew.

Le garçon lança soudain sa boule de neige et Merle fit un bond pour l'éviter. Matthew jura alors et Van le remit à sa place. Le jeune Chevalier Céleste, autrefois rebelle, s'excusa puis retourna jouer.

> Allen… Dépêchez-vous… dit Folken en trépignant.

> Grand frère, ça va, dit Van sur un ton excédé. Lâche-le deux secondes.

Folken croisa les bras et entrepris de bouder quand soudain Jonas se précipita sur eux en disant :

> Messire Folken ! Messire Folken !

> Quoi ? demanda Dilandau à la place de Folken.

> Messire Dilandau, dit alors Jonas en se tenant le ventre d'essoufflement. Derrière la maison… là-bas… il y a deux femmes… deux femmes comme Merle…

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et Folken demanda :

> Deux femmes comme Merle, tu dis ? Deux femmes-chat ?

Jonas hocha la tête puis il dit :

> Elles en ont après Messire Allen !

> Quoi ! s'exclama Folken.

Il détala soudain et descendit les escaliers en sautant par-dessus les marches. Tout le monde les suivit et les jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent de jouer, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

Folken dérapa au coin de la maison et rétablit son équilibre rapidement.

À moins de dix mètres de là, il voyait une forme sombre au sol, contre le mur, et deux silhouettes fines debout devant lui. Il en conclut que c'était Allen qui était au sol et il s'exclama :

> Allen !

Naria et Eriya se figèrent aussitôt en entendant cette voix si familière et elles se retournèrent pour voir Folken se précipiter sur Allen et s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

> Allen, vous n'avez rien, dieu soit loué…

Il le prit dans ses bras puis il l'aida à se relever et il se saisit de Karej qui se mit soudain à hurler à pleins poumons.

Naria et Eriya affichèrent une stupeur bien supérieure à la normale en voyant Folken prendre des bras d'Allen un bébé et le prendre contre lui en le berçant.

> Là, Karej… dit Folken. Chut, mon bébé… Ce n'est rien…

Entendant la voix tranquille de son père, Karej cessa de pleurer et Folken sentit alors une fureur poindre en lui.

Donnant le bébé à présent tranquille à Hitomi, il se tourna vers Naria et Eriya et dit :

> Petites idiotes !

> Seigneur Folken… dirent les deux jeunes femmes en s'agenouillant à ses pieds.

> Il n'y a plus de Seigneur Folken ! répliqua Folken, hors de lui. Vous n'êtes que des idiotes, toutes les deux ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit de venir ici ? Il m'avait semblé vous avoir dit de rester dans la forêt !

> Seigneur Folken ! s'exclama Eriya en relevant la tête. Des humains nous ont trouvées et amenées à l'hôpital. Naria avait besoin de soins urgents !

> Tais-toi ! dit Folken.

Il s'approcha, leva sa main droite et gifla la jeune femme avec tant de force qu'elle s'écroula dans la neige en gémissant.

> Sœur ! dit Naria en se précipitant sur elle.

> Vous n'aviez pas à venir ici ! Et encore moins de nuit ! dit Folken. Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit de vous en prendre à Allen ? Oh ! Bien sûr ! Il était en position de faiblesse, sans armes et avec un bébé dans les bras !

Il cria presque ces derniers mots et Naria se recroquevilla sur Eriya qui secouait la tête pour recouvrer ses esprits.

> Sans Jonas, jamais je n'aurais su que vous étiez là et vous auriez tué mon compagnon et mon fils ! Je ne vous félicite pas, petites idiotes ! Que vouliez-vous faire à Allen ?

> Me venger ! répliqua Naria en se levant. Regardez, Seigneur Folken ! Regardez ce qu'il m'a fait !

Elle leva alors ce qui restait de son bras droit et elle dit, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots :

> Il m'a mutilée ! À cause de lui, j'ai perdu mon bras droit !

Des larmes se mirent à couler et elle reprit :

> Je sais bien que rien ne fera jamais revenir mon bras… Je n'ai pas votre chance, Seigneur Folken. Mais pour moi, jamais mon âme ne sera tranquille tant que cet individu sera en vie !

Elle leva son unique bras, sortit ses griffes et s'approcha d'Allen si vivement que personne n'y vit faire, sauf Folken qui l'avait saisit à la gorge, en se plaçant devant Allen.

> Touche à un seul de ses cheveux, dit Folken d'une voix sourde. Et je te jure que je te tue, sur-le-champ.

Naria regarda Folken avec des yeux rempli de rage et, tout à coup, elle abattit sa main sur le torse de Folken, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire lâcher sa prise.

> Folken ! s'exclama Allen en rattrapant son compagnon qui avait porté ses mains à son torse.

> Petit peste ! dit Folken en s'asseyant au sol, appuyé contre Allen. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivante, crois-moi ! Je vais te tuer…

> Non ! dit soudain Dilandau.

D'un coup de plat de son sabre, il repoussa Naria qui recula de plusieurs pas.

> Si jamais tu touche à l'un d'eux, Naria, dit l'ancien soldat en se plaçant devant Folken et Allen. Je te tranche la gorge. Tu sais que j'en suis parfaitement capable, tu m'as déjà vu le faire sans éprouver aucun sentiment.

Cela sembla quelque peu refroidir la jeune chatte qui baissa la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Sa main se crispa une ou deux fois puis elle siffla hautainement et retourna près de sa sœur qui s'était relevée.

> Tu ne paie rien pour attendre, Dilandau, dit Naria sur un ton sifflant. Toi non plus, Allen.

Toutes deux s'enfuirent alors en courant et soudain, Van déploya ses ailes et s'envola.

> Van ! s'écria Folken.

> Maître Folken, dit Merle en s'approchant.

L'ancien général se tourna vers elle et la jeune chatte s'expliqua :

> C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de les rattraper…

> Mais pourquoi ? demanda Allen. Elles veulent me tuer !

> Je sais, dit Merle en fermant les yeux. Mais ce sont les deux premières personnes de mon espèce que je vois depuis que mon village a été anéantit par les humains…

Folken baissa alors les yeux et se releva. Allen l'y aida puis il dit :

> Ces filles, je les ai élevées… tout comme Dilandau. Je les ai sauvées de la mort quand elles avaient huit ans… A présent, elles me vouent un amour infini et je comprends parfaitement qu'elles m'en veuillent. Elles sont des soldats, de redoutables soldats qui n'hésitent pas à tuer. Allen, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son compagnon. Elles vous auraient tué sans aucun état d'âme. Je n'ai jamais vu Naria dans un tel état de confusion…

> Folken, dit Hitomi.

L'ancien général se tourna vers elle, et elle dit:

> Folken, ces deux chattes sont malheureuses… Je le vois bien. Naria a perdu son bras et elle voulait se venger en tuant Allen. Mais elles n'avaient pas prévu que vous seriez là. Elles n'avaient pas prévu que vous protégeriez Allen et les repousseriez.

> Je ne vois pas bien où tu veux en venir, dit Folken.

> Pardonnez-leur, dit Hitomi. Pardonnez-leur et gardez-les près de vous.

Folken regarda Allen qui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

> Je suis désolé, Hitomi, dit le Chevalier. Mais je ne veux pas dans ma demeure de personnes susceptibles de me faire du tort. Je suis navré, mais je ne peux pas accéder à ta requête. Néanmoins, c'est à Folken de décider.

> Je ne sais pas… dit Folken en regardant la neige remuée à ses pieds. Ces deux chattes ont été ma famille pendant longtemps mais si elles en veulent à Allen, alors je dois les en éloigner. Elles sont têtues, elles ne lâcheront pas si facilement. Peut-être Eriya plus rapidement que Naria parce qu'elle n'a rien à reprocher à Allen. Mais Naria est entêtée. Tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas tué, elle ne sera pas satisfaite.

> Raison de plus pour ne pas qu'elles restent ici, dit Allen. Il ne manquerait plus que je vive dans ma propre demeure avec deux assassins qui en veulent à ma vie.

> Allen, dit Hitomi. Que ferais-tu si on t'enlevait ton fils ? Tu ne serais sûrement pas joyeux, si ?

> Bien sûr que non, mais…

> Maintenant que Folken sait qu'elles sont vivantes, ne crois-tu pas qu'il aurait envie de les garder près de lui ?

> Mais elles veulent me tuer ! tempêta Allen.

> Et alors ? répliqua Hitomi. Tu es assez grand pour te défendre, non ? Tu as assez de force de caractère pour les empêcher d'attenter à ta vie, non ? Réfléchit, Allen ! Un enfant, c'est bien, mais trois, que dis-je quatre ! C'est encore mieux !

> Quatre ? dit Folken en fronçant les sourcils.

> Folken, dit alors Allen. Vous vous souvenez, pendant le Combat ? J'ai faillit les tuer mais vous m'en avez empêché. Vous m'avez dit qu'elles étaient pour vous comme vos filles et je les ai laissées s'en aller…

Folken plissa soudain le front et posa sa main gauche sur son torse.

> Venez, Folken, dit alors Hitomi. Je vais vous soigner cela et nous parlerons de toute cette histoire à l'intérieur.

L'ancien général hocha la tête puis Hitomi le prit par le bras et tous rentrèrent dans la maison. Les élèves Chevaliers restèrent, eux, dehors, à s'amuser.

Alors qu'Hitomi était assise en face de Folken, entrain désinfecter les quatre plaies verticales qui s'alignaient sur son torse, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en laissant entrer un grand coup de vent chargé de flocons. L'instant d'après, Van était là, poussant devant lui Naria et Eriya qui n'osaient par regarder quiconque mais dont on sentait la colère planer autour d'elles, surtout de Naria.

> Asseyez-vous là, dit le jeune Roi.

Les deux chattes obéirent en marmonnant et Merle alla vers elles tandis que Van prenait la place de la jeune chatte, à côté de Dilandau.

> Folken, ça va ? demanda-t-il.

> Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, dit l'ancien général avec un sourire. C'est plus ma fierté qui est blessée que mon corps, ajouta-t-il.

Van sourit puis Folken regarda vers les deux chattes. Eriya discutai timidement avec Merle, assise en face d'elle, quant à Naria, elle avait adopté un air hautain, yeux fermés, menton levé. Il poussa ensuite un soupir à fendre l'âme et Hitomi dit en collant un large pansement adhésif sur les plaies :

> Voilà, c'est bon. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller.

> Merci, Hitomi, dit l'ancien général en refermant sa tunique.

Hitomi lui sourit puis elle se leva lentement de la table basse où elle avait prit place, pour ensuite aller se rasseoir dans un fauteuil, près de la cheminée.

Allen posa une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon, puis il se tourna vers Dilandau et lui prit Karej des bras en disant :

> A présent, reprenons notre discussion si vous voulez bien.

Folken hocha la tête puis il se tourna vers Naria et Eriya. Merle du sentir son regard sur elle car elle l'observa un moment du coin de l'œil. Eriya le regarda l'espace d'une seconde puis elle détourna vivement la tête.

> Que voulez-vous en faire ? demanda Allen. Je ne peux pas les garder ici…

> Mais je ne peux pas les laisser dehors, non plus, dit Folken.

Il se tut une seconde puis ajouta :

> Je n'aurais pas du réagir ainsi… Enfin !

Il se redressa, se tourna vers les trois chattes et dit :

> Naria, Eriya, venez par-ici, s'il vous plait.

Eriya regarda Folken puis elle fit un signe de tête et se leva. Naria la suivit malgré elle et les deux chattes se plantèrent dos à la cheminée, en face de Folken et Allen.

Le regard que lança Naria à Allen était chargé de haine et Folken dit :

> Naria…

La jeune chatte détourna la tête en fermant les yeux puis elle se tourna vers la cheminée.

> Excusez-la, Seigneur Folken, dit Eriya en s'inclinant légèrement.

> Eriya, dit alors l'ancien général. Je n'ai rien à vous excuser. C'est à moi de vous demander de me pardonner.

Eriya se redressa en regardant le jeune homme puis elle fronça les sourcils et Folken reprit :

> Quand j'ai empêché Allen de vous achever, je vous ai dit d'aller vous cacher dans la forêt, que je viendrais vous chercher à la fin du combat. Cependant, j'ai manqué à ma parole. Veuillez me pardonner.

> Mais… Seigneur Folken, dit Eriya.

> Tais-toi, dit soudain Naria. Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui pour survivre.

Sa voix était sifflante et Dilandau serra son poing.

> Dilandau, dit Hitomi en posant une main sur le poing crispé de son compagnon.

> Naria, dit Folken. Naria, regarde-moi…

La jeune chatte aux cheveux d'argent, plus têtue qu'une mule, refusa de se retourner et Folken dit :

> Quoi que tu puisses penser, vous êtes pour moi mes filles. Je vous ai élevées, j'ai fait de vous ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui… Sans moi vous seriez mortes…

> Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu, marmonna la jeune chatte aux cheveux d'argent.

Folken l'entendit, Eriya aussi, et elle s'empressa de s'excuser en disant que sa sœur n'avait pas l'esprit clair.

Naria rabroua la jeune chatte aux cheveux d'or et Folken cru bon d'intervenir quand Naria leva son unique bras pour frapper sa sœur afin qu'elle se taise.

> Naria ! Arrête ! dit-il en lui saisissant le poignet.

> Lâchez-moi ! siffla Naria en essayant de se dégager.

Folken ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, et, au lieu de lâcher le poignet, il attira la jeune chatte aux cheveux d'argent contre lui et la serra dans ses bras.

Allen regarda cette scène en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas bien quand Folken était si proche de quelqu'un, autre que lui.

> Laissez-moi… sanglota soudain Naria, le visage au creux de l'épaule de l'ancien général.

> Là, Naria… Là… dit Folken en ajustant son bras de fer autour d'elle et en lui caressant les cheveux. Calme-toi…

Eriya s'approcha alors et Folken ouvrit son bras gauche. Il la prit par les épaules et la jeune chatte aux cheveux d'or dit :

> Permettez-nous de rester avec vous, mon Seigneur… Sans vous, nous ne sommes rien…

Folken sourit puis il embrassa la jeune chatte sur le front avant de l'attirer contre lui en disant :

> Je ne vous abandonnerais plus jamais, je vous le promets.

Il recula alors mais Naria resta accrochée à lui.

> Allen, dit l'ancien général. Je vous fais la promesse qu'elles vont changer. Le comportement de Naria n'était poussé que part la perte de son bras. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir…

Le Chevalier soupira, puis il regarda Folken et son regard se posa sur Naria qui était toujours blottie dans les bras de Folken.

> Très bien, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Mais c'est uniquement parce que je ne peux rien vous refuser.

Folken sourit puis Eriya s'approcha d'Allen. Elle se baissa devant lui en posant un genou au sol, et elle dit, la tête basse :

> Allen Shézar, je te jure sur mon honneur et le peuple des chats, de ne jamais essayer de faire du tort, à toi, à ton fils ou à n'importe lequel d'entre vous, tant que nous vivrons auprès de notre Seigneur.

Allen la regarda sans répondre, puis il dit :

> Relève-toi, Eriya, et soit la bienvenue, avec ta sœur, sous mon toit.

La jeune chatte aux cheveux d'or se releva et s'inclina devant Allen qui lui sourit. Il se leva ensuite, se dirigea vers Folken et Naria. Celle-ci avait reculé et elle restait là sans bouger, en face de Folken.

> Naria, dit Allen.

La jeune chatte aux cheveux d'argent ne bougea pas et Folken recula. Son compagnon prit sa place et Allen posa une main sur l'épaule droite de la jeune chatte qui fit un mouvement pour se dégager.

> Naria, je te fais de plates excuses pour la perte de ton bras, dit alors Allen. Je sais bien que rien ne le remplacera, mais ce n'est pas non plus en me tuant que tu le retrouveras. Cependant, si tu le veux bien, je t'accueille, ta sœur et toi, sous mon toit, où vous pourrez rester autant de temps qu'il vous plaira. On ne sépare pas des enfants de ses parents et, en ayant déjà accepté Dilandau, je ne pouvais vous chasser. Folken tient à vous deux comme si vous étiez ses propres filles et cela m'aurait fait de la peine de le voir malheureux.

Naria soupira puis elle se tourna vers la cheminée et Allen se tourna vers Folken qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

Eriya lui assura ensuite que sa sœur allait se décoincer, qu'elle avait simplement honte de s'être montrée si peu courtoise. Il fallait simplement lui laisser un peu de temps.

Allen acquiesça puis l'atmosphère se détendit considérablement.

Au milieu des conversations, Dilandau regarda Folken, puis Naria et Eriya, et il sourit en songeant qu'il avait retrouvé tous les membres de sa si étrange famille…


	16. Chapter 16

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Alors deja pour commencer, je vais repondre aux reviews avant le blabla.

RAR :

**LETI** : Oui, quand même ! Même si c'est un peu mouvementé. Folken s'est un peu compromis dans tout ça mais bon, ca va aller en s'arrangeant, heureusement !

**REMISSIA **: Chap 14 : Pour commencer, les deux chattes s'appellent Naria et Eriya. Et puis, je voulais leur faire une entrée fracassante. Je voulais qu'elles regissant un peu plus en apprenant la situation de Folken, son couple avec Allen et Karej, mais j'ai pas reussit à faire plus que la surprise. Sinon, oui, il fallait un lemon entre Folken et Allen mais y'en aura d'autres, rassures-toi. Sino, alors de quoi est amoureuse Merle, je sais pas encore en fait, mais pas de Van. Non, lui, je vais lui coller un OC. Si tu veux, si elle parle de "ca" avec Van c'est parce qu'elle le considere comme son grand frere avant qu'il soit son Roi. En ce qui concerne Matthew, oui, je l'ai integré à la famille parce qu'à cause du fait que son pere est mort au combat (il etait Chevalier Celeste) et Allen non, j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait se raccrocher un peu à lui. Je ne compte pas l'integgrer encore plus à la famille pour le moment mais ne sait-on jamais ? lol ! Pour la raction d'Allen, va falloir lire les chapitres, je compte pas Spoiler ma fic, je serait le comble ! lol ! Pour le Mpreg, oui, oui, il tient tjrs mais va falloir attendre un peu encore, desolée. Desolée, mais j'update tous les mecredis, là je sais pas, petit probleme de timing. lol ! Aller, merci ett bonne lecture !  
Chap 15 :"Maman" ? Et pourquoi Folken ne serait pas "maman" d'abord ? Nana je rigole, tu met qui tu veux veux en "maman". Si tu referre au Seme et au Uke (je sais pas si tu connais) alors oui, dans ce cas, là, c'est Allen "la maman", lol ! Sinon. Alors, pour ce qui est des recent probleme gastriques de notre cher Chevalier, tu est rendue au Pôle Nord, mam"zelle ! Tu gele complet. Voilà pour l'explication, t'auras rien d'autre avant le chapitre concerné. lol ! Aller, bonne lecture !

**LUCY-HP :**Et encore, je dis 20 mais peut-etre que ca sera plus, on verra, c'est suivant mon inspi en fait. Le lemon oui, il s'est plutôt bien passé. Le reveil a été plus dur, je le concoit. Mais tout s'arrange,non ? lol ! pour ce qui est de "le mere" ben, je dois dire que... non, je dis rien ! (sadique). Tu verras. Je vais pas te gacher ta surprise. Aller, bonne lecture !

**MOGGLIESMAD** : Merci ! Et ben tu va pouvoir continuer à t'asseoir devant ton ordi le jeudi matin pendant encore au moins 20 semaines parce que la fic est lon d'êre finie, lol ! Aller, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

> Commandant ?

Dilandau fit volte face et tomba nez à nez avec Gatti et Miguel.

> Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? siffla-t-il en se détournant.

> Dilandau, dit une autre voix.

Le jeune homme regarda devant lui et il vit Hitomi debout à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, arborant toujours son énorme ventre qui semblait grossir un peu plus chaque jour.

> C'est toi qui les as fait venir ici ? demanda sèchement l'ancien soldat.

> Oui, répondit Hitomi. Dilandau, je veux que tu leur dises pourquoi tu es si distant avec eux. Ils t'ont donné leur vie, ils étaient prêts à mourir pour toi…

> Suffit ! dit Dilandau. Je n'ai rien à dire.

> Oh que si ! dit Hitomi en s'approchant. Et je ne quitterais pas cette pièce tant que tu ne leur auras pas dit.

> Très bien, dit Dilandau. Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui pars.

Il fit un mouvement vers la porte mais Hitomi lui saisit le bras et il voulut se dégager.

> Tu n'oserais quand même pas frapper la mère de ton enfant, dit la jeune femme. Si ?

> Bien sûr que non, grogna l'ancien soldat. Où vas-tu chercher pareille chose ?

> Peu importe, répondit Hitomi. Personne ne quittera cette pièce tant que les choses n'auront pas été aplanies.

Elle regarda Miguel, puis Gatti, et ajouta :

> Puisqu'il ne veut pas vous le dire, je vais le faire. Il vous en veut, les garçons. Il vous en veut de ne pas avoir su protéger vos quatre camarades et de les avoir laissé mourir. Il vous en veut également d'être resté ici après le Combat et de ne pas avoir prit la navette qui vous aurait ramené à Zaibacher.

> Tais-toi… siffla Dilandau entre ses dents.

> Non, je ne me tairais pas, répondit Hitomi. J'en ai assez de ton caractère de cochon, Dilandau. Tu n'es plus soldat, tu n'es plus commandant de l'Escadron du Dragon, tu n'as plus à être aussi arrogant avec les deux derniers soldats de ce maudit escadron ! Dilandau, il va falloir que tu change, et rapidement. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter ton air hautain envers ces soldats qui ne t'ont rien fait. Je suis enceinte, Dilandau ! Je vais avoir mon bébé d'ici deux semaines, peut-être moins et toi, au lieu de me soutenir, tu continue à jouer à la guéguerre avec ces garçons ! Nous ne sommes plus à Zaibacher et ça, je crois que tu as encore du mal à te l'enfoncer dans le crâne !

Elle lui tapota durement le front de son index puis elle se détourna et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en soupirant.

Cette mise au point avait refroidit Dilandau aussi bien que Gatti et Miguel qui n'avaient encore jamais vu leur supérieur se faire ainsi remettre à sa place par une femme.

Figé, l'ancien soldat se redonna soudain une contenance et, croisant les bras, il demanda à sa compagne :

> Et d'après toi, que devrais-je faire pour changer ?

> Tout d'abord, dit Hitomi. Passe plus de temps avec Miguel et Gatti au lieu de Folken. Il a assez à faire avec son fils et Allen. Tu es toujours accroché à Folken, comme s'il allait s'en aller sans toi… Mais crois-moi, il tient bien trop à toi pour partir d'ici, d'autant plus qu'il a une famille à présent. Je sais que tu le considère comme ton père, mais un bon fils se doit de laisser respirer ses parents et de vivre de son côté de temps en temps. Attention, je ne te dis pas que tu dois éviter Folken, pas du tout. Il faut juste que t'éloigne un peu de lui.

> Pour vous rapprocher de nous, dit Gatti. Depuis que nous sommes ici, vous semblez vous acharner à nous éloigner de vous. Qu'est-ce que nous avons bien pu vous faire pour que vous nous fuyiez comme la peste ? Est-ce simplement parce que quatre de nos amis sont morts dans un combat ou y a-t-il autre chose ?

> Vous n'avez pas su les protéger, dit Dilandau en se tournant vers eux. Pourtant, vous savez parfaitement qu'on ne laisse jamais un homme à terre derrière nous, même si sa machine est endommagée ou s'il est blessé.

> Ils ont été tués ! répliqua Miguel. Nous ne pouvions pas les sauver. Et pourtant, j'ai essayé de tirer Chester de sa machine. Mais elle était en feu et la mienne commençait à roussir. De plus, il avait un éclat de métal dans le ventre et s'il avait survécu au Combat, il serait mort après à l'hôpital. Il m'a dit de m'en aller, de le laisser. Il savait qu'il allait mourir et il ne voulait pas m'entraîner avec lui.

De douloureux souvenirs étaient remontés dans la mémoire du garçon et il ferma les yeux pour refouler ses larmes. Gatti prit le relais :

> Mon Commandant, moi aussi j'ai essayé de sauver l'un de nos compagnons. J'ai voulu tirer Violett des griffes de la mort. Il avait été éjecté de sa machine et elle lui était tombée dessus. Croyez-nous, nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions mais nous avons échoué.

Dilandau écouta attentivement les deux garçons debout devant lui, les bras croisés. Il regarda ensuite Hitomi du coin de l'œil et la jeune femme se leva maladroitement de son fauteuil. Elle quitta ensuite la pièce et Dilandau décroisa les bras en disant :

> Miguel… Gatti…

Les deux nouveaux Chevaliers Célestes le regardèrent. Ils avaient les larmes aux yeux à cause des souvenirs du Combat et Dilandau sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il fit soudain un pas en avant, puis un autre et se retrouva à moins d'une longueur de bras des deux garçons.

Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux puis soudain, Dilandau inclina la tête en disant :

> Pardonnez-moi… Pardonnez-moi, je ne savais pas que vous aviez essayé de sauver vos compagnons de la mort…

Miguel et Gatti se regardèrent, un peu troublés de voir leur supérieur s'incliner ainsi, puis Gatti dit :

> Relevez-vous, Commandant… Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, nous ne l'avions dit à personne.

Dilandau se redressa, et soudain, il leva les bras et attira les deux garçons contre lui.

Gatti et Miguel ne résistèrent pas et ils se blottirent dans les bras de Dilandau, à peine plus grand qu'eux.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Dilandau dit :

> Cet après-midi, vous viendrez avec moi. Nous irons sur leurs tombes. Je n'y suis allé qu'une fois, un peu après le Combat.

> Nous n'y sommes encore pas allés, dit Miguel en baissant la tête.

Dilandau posa une main sur la joue du garçon, ce qui lui fit relever la tête, puis l'ancien soldat dit :

> Vous êtes aussi précieux pour moi que des frères et la perte de vos compagnons m'a énormément attristé. De plus, je vous croyais morts, vous aussi. Quand je vous ai vus, l'autre jour, à la présentation des Chevaliers Célestes, j'ai d'abord cru que je rêvais…

> Nous aussi, Seigneur, dit Gatti. Tout le monde à Zaibacher nous disait que vous étiez mort, que le Général Folken aussi. L'absence de votre machine nous a contrains à y croire, jusqu'à ce combat où nous vous avons vu, à bord de votre Alseides…

Dilandau se tourna légèrement vers la fenêtre, puis il sourit et entoura les épaules des deux garçons de ses bras avant de dire :

> Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'un petit duel au sabre, rien que nous trois ? Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas ferraillé contre autre chose que des débutants.

Miguel et Gatti se regardèrent en haussant les sourcils, puis tous trois partirent d'un grand éclat de rire avant de se diriger vers la cour avant de la maison.

**8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8**

> Ce soir, c'est Noël ! dit Merle en sautant sur le lit d'Hitomi. J'ai hâte !

La future mère regarda son amie par le biais du miroir devant lequel elle était assise, occupée à se maquiller.

> Moi aussi, j'ai hâte, dit Hitomi. Mais ce dont j'ai encore plus hâte c'est d'avoir enfin mon bébé. Il me pèse de plus en plus et je suis obligée de cambrer le dos pour le soutenir.

> Mirana t'a-t-elle donné quelque chose contre ce genre de douleur ? demanda Merle.

> Oui, répondit la jeune femme. C'est efficace mais je dois en reprendre toutes les deux heures. Hier, Folken m'a donné quelque chose pour dormir et je dois dire que cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. Même Dilandau me l'a dit ce matin.

Merle sourit puis elle descendit du lit et demanda :

> Alors ? Quand est-ce que vous allez vous marier, tous les deux ?

> On est déjà fiancés, c'est pas mal, non ? demanda Hitomi avec un sourire en exhibant fièrement la bague qu'elle portait à l'annulaire droit.

> Oui, dit Merle. Mais vous n'allez pas rester fiancés jusqu'à ce que ton fils ait vingt ans, si ?

> Non ! dit Hitomi en riant. Ne t'inquiète pas. Cependant, dès que la guerre sera terminée, nous célébrerons le plus beau mariage que tu n'as jamais vu.

> Après celui de Mirana, dit Merle avec un sourire.

Hitomi lui rendit son sourire puis elle se leva et toutes deux quittèrent la chambre en papotant énergiquement sur divers sujets.

> Bonjour ! dit la jeune chatte sur un ton enjoué en entrant dans la salle à manger. Bah ? ajouta-t-elle. Où sont-ils tous passés ?

Hitomi haussa un sourcil puis des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et elle se retourna pour voir Van à qui elle demanda :

> Où sont tous les Chevaliers, Van ?

> Rentrés chez eux, dit le jeune Roi. Aurais-tu oublié que nous sommes la veille de Noël ?

> Oh non ! dit Hitomi en souriant largement. Sûrement pas !

> Il n'y a que Miguel, Gatti et Matthew qui sont restés là, ajouta le jeune Roi.

> Matthew ? Mais pourquoi ?

> Sa mère est de garde auprès d'Elise ce soir, dit Van en s'asseyant à la table. Il sera donc tout seul et Folken lui a proposé de rester ici.

> C'est très gentil de la part de ton frère, dit la jeune femme. Au fait, où sont-ils tous ?

> Allen et Folken sont encore couchés, quant à Dilandau, je ne sais pas, répondit Van.

> Quand je me suis levée, il n'était plus là, répondit Hitomi en s'asseyant à son tour.

> Il est sûrement sortit, dit Merle en s'asseyant à son tour. Au fait, comment ça c'est passé avec Miguel et Gatti, Hitomi ?

> Très bien, répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Hier après midi, ils sont allés au cimetière du Combat. Tous les trois.

> Donc ils se sont réconciliés, dit Van.

> Oui, acquiesça Hitomi. Je pense que c'est mieux pour tout le monde. En ces temps de guerre, il faut être proche les uns des autres si on veut s'en sortir.

> Tu as raison, approuva Van avec un signe de tête.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Hitomi se promenait sur la terrasse derrière la maison. Bien que la neige recouvrât tout, il ne faisait pas trop froid, mais tout de même assez pour enfiler manteau et gants pour sortir.

> On prend l'air ?

Hitomi se retourna et découvrit Allen, appuyé d'une main contre le chambranle de la porte-fenêtre. Elle lui sourit et Allen s'approcha.

> Il fait beau aujourd'hui, pour un jour d'hiver, dit-il en regardant autour de lui. Espérons que les Zaibachers ne vont pas choisir cette nuit pour attaquer.

> Sont-ils stupides à ce point ?

> Je ne sais pas, répondit Allen. Cependant, j'ai l'impression que Folken est inquiet. Il a très peu dormi cette nuit…

Hitomi regarda le Chevalier puis elle détourna la tête en soupirant. L'imminence d'un combat lui était sortie de la tête et avait été remplacée par l'imminence de son enfantement.

En effet, depuis un ou deux jours, le bébé semblait changer constamment de position. Il donnait de spectaculaires coups de pieds et de poings à sa mère.

La veille au soir, Mirana était venu rendre visite à la future mère qui lui avait fait part de ces nouveaux faits. La jeune femme médecin avait alors répondu que la naissance était peut-être plus proche que prévu.

Hitomi avait pourtant fait remarquer qu'elle n'était enceinte que de sept lunes et qu'il faudrait bien encore une lune au bébé avant de chercher à naître. La mine soucieuse de Mirana avait alors eut don d'inquiéter Hitomi.

> Je m'inquiète, dit soudain la jeune femme.

> Ha ? Et à propos de quoi ? demanda Allen.

> De mon bébé, répondit Hitomi.

> Pourquoi donc ? Tout se passe bien, non ?

> Oui, mais Mirana sait quelque chose que j'ignore et cela m'inquiète, répondit Hitomi. Elle m'a dit qu'il devrait naître dans deux semaines, peut-être moins. Pourtant, je viens à peine de commencer ma septième lune. C'est bien trop tôt…

Allen regarda son amie puis il posa une main sur son épaule et dit :

> Ne t'en fait pas, Mirana sait ce qu'elle fait, c'est un bon médecin. Et puis, c'est bien connu, les femmes qui ont leur premier enfant sont souvent inquiètes pour rien.

> Je sais, dit Hitomi avec un sourire.

> Tu l'as dit à Dilandau ?

> Non, je ne veux pas l'embêter avec ça… Après tout, tu as peut-être raison, ce n'est peut-être rien.

> Peut-être, dit Allen. Mais à mon avis, tu devrais lui en parler quand même, qu'il ne soit pas prit au dépourvu quand tu enfanteras.

Hitomi hocha la tête, promis d'en parler à Dilandau quand elle le verra puis Allen la laissa prendre l'air tranquillement.

Elle rentra quelques minutes après lui et alla dans la bibliothèque s'affairer à autre chose en espérant que ni son bébé, ni Zaibacher, n'allaient apparaître aujourd'hui.

> Folken ?

> Je suis, là, Dilandau…

Debout sur le toit de la demeure d'Allen, Folken regardait vers le Nord-Est, vers Zaibacher.

> Folken, dit Dilandau en grimpant lestement sur le toit. Tu es là depuis plus de deux heures, descends, tu va prendre mal…

> J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dit Folken.

> Je sais, moi aussi, dit Dilandau. Mais c'est peut-être simplement parce que personne n'a envie que cette soirée soit gâchée. Aller, descend maintenant.

Folken regarda Dilandau puis il leva de nouveau les yeux vers l'horizon avant de sauter du petit muret et de s'enrouler dans la cape que lui avait apportée Dilandau.

> Merci, dit l'ancien général. Tu étais où, je ne t'ai pas vu de la matinée…

> Je suis allé dans les bois, dit Dilandau.

Folken haussa un sourcil puis Dilandau lui sourit. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. L'ancien général avait parfaitement compris que Dilandau était aller inspecter les alentours immédiats de la maison, au cas où des Guymelefs s'y cacheraient.

> Cette guerre va nous rendre dingues, dit Folken en ouvrant une porte.

Dilandau passa puis Folken le suivit en refermant la porte.

> Oui, dit Dilandau. Je me demande bien qui trouve encore le sommeil. Cette attente est tellement oppressante…

> A croire que les Zaibachers nous ont oubliés, dit Folken.

> Tant mieux, répondit Dilandau avec un sourire. Il faut dire qu'ils ont perdu beaucoup de soldats dans le Combat, et que toi et moi ne sommes plus sous leurs ordres. Cela leur fait déjà deux très bons soldats en moins.

Folken approuva d'un signe de tête puis Dilandau le laissa et rejoignit Hitomi dans la bibliothèque. Elle l'avait fait mander par Merle, juste avant qu'il ne se rende sur le toit pour aller chercher Folken.

> Tu veux me voir, ma chérie ? demanda le jeune homme en entrant dans la pièce.

Hitomi leva la tête de son livre, le posa retourné sur son ventre et sourit.

> Oui, c'est Merle qui te l'a dit ?

Dilandau hocha la tête puis Hitomi lui montra une chaise sur laquelle il prit place en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, se demandant ce que la jeune femme avait bien à lui dire.

> Dilandau, je ne sais pas si tu as écouté ce que Mirana a dit hier soir…

> A quel propos ?

> Moi.

> Je l'ai entendu parler d'accouchement en avance, mais il y a autre chose, non ?

> Oui, dit Hitomi. Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave, du moins j'espère. Non, en fait, et c'est Allen qui m'a conseillé de t'en parler, c'est que je veux que tu sache que je risque d'avoir mon bébé dans très peu de temps. Mirana pense que d'ici deux semaines, j'aurais enfanté.

> N'est-ce pas trop tôt ?

> Si, bien sûr, dit Hitomi. Je viens à peine d'entamer ma septième lune de grossesse. Je devrais normalement patienter encore une lune minimum avant d'avoir cet enfant…

Elle se tut puis ajouta :

> J'ai peur, Dilandau…

Le garçon la regarda puis il se leva, s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui prit les mains. Il embrassa les doigts crispés sur les siens puis il dit :

> Ne t'en fait pas, tu n'es pas toute seule… Je suis là, moi, et puis tu peux avoir confiance en Mirana. Nous sommes tous autour de toi, Hitomi.

La jeune femme sourit puis elle pencha la tête et Dilandau l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de poser sa joue sur le ventre rebondit de sa compagne.

> Je l'entends, dit-il avec un sourire. Il fait de drôle de bruits, on dirait qu'il suce son pouce…

> C'est possible, dit Hitomi. Tu dois aussi entendre son cœur.

> Oui, et le tient aussi, répondit Dilandau en se redressant.

Il se releva, fit lever la jeune femme puis il la prit contre lui en disant :

> Tu sais que je suis le garçon le plus heureux du monde quand tu es avec moi ?

Il eut un petit rire puis il ajouta :

> Si j'avais su plus tôt que je tomberais éperdument amoureux de toi, je t'aurais capturée plus tôt !

Hitomi rigola puis elle s'accrocha au cou de son compagnon qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches lourdes.

> Hitomi, dit-il en redevenant sérieux. Ne me laisse jamais tomber.

> Aucun risque, dit la jeune femme. Maintenant que j'ai réussit à t'apprivoiser, je ne vais pas te laisser filer aussi facilement.

Dilandau sourit puis il se souvint brusquement de ce que Kazec et le Général Adelphoss lui avaient dit, juste avant leur départ, à Folken et lui.

Hitomi ne savait rien de ce qu'abritait le corps du jeune homme. Elle ne se doutait absolument pas qu'il avait en lui l'esprit d'une femme, de la petite sœur d'Allen, qui plus est.

Cependant, Dilandau, lui, le savait parfaitement et il était justement entrain de se demander s'il ne devait pas tout dire à sa moitié quand on frappa à la porte.

> Entrez, dit Hitomi.

Gatti apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et Dilandau dit :

> Que veux-tu, Gatti ?

> Seigneur Dilandau, Allen veut vous voir, dit le garçon.

> Allen ? Mais pourquoi donc ?

> Je l'ignore, mais c'est urgent, semble-t-il.

> Merci, Gatti, va lui dire que j'arrive, dit l'ancien soldat avec un signe de tête.

Gatti hocha à son tour la tête puis il partit en laissant la porte entrouverte.

> Que te veux-t-il ? demanda Hitomi. Dois-je venir ?

> Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, répondit Dilandau. Mais tu peux, si tu veux.

> Finalement, je crois que je vais rester ici. Je me sens lasse tout d'un coup.

Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil et Dilandau l'embrassa sur le front avant de quitter la pièce.

L'ancien soldat se dirigea vers la salle à manger quand il entendit qu'on le hélait. Se retournant, il aperçut Folken à l'entrée du bureau d'Allen.

> Dilandau ! Viens ! dit l'ancien général en lui faisant signe de la main.

Le garçon se dirigea donc vers Folken, et entra dans le bureau d'Allen, une grande pièce rectangulaire où s'entassaient quantité de papiers, de classeurs tenus fermés par des ficelles, de livres et d'un tas qu'autres trucs sûrement inutiles.

> Dilandau, dit soudain Allen.

Au son de la voix, Dilandau se raidit. Allen semblait être de mauvaise humeur…

> Oui, Allen ? demanda le garçon. Tu voulais me voir ?

> Dilandau, dit Folken. Je viens de révéler à Allen ce que le Général Adelphoss et Kazec nous ont dévoilé.

Dilandau regarda Folken, haussa un sourcil et ce dernier ajouta :

> Au sujet de la petite Séréna.

> Ha…

> Oui, ha ! dit Allen en se levant brusquement de son fauteuil, les poings serrés posés sur le bureau. Comment avez-vous osé me cacher une telle chose, tous les deux ? Suis-je si indigne de confiance ?

> Allen, dit Folken. Ne vous fâchez pas…

> Quoi ? répliqua le Chevalier. Ne pas me fâcher ? Mais, Folken, vous vous rendez compte de l'importance de ce que vous venez de me dire ?

Folken rentra la tête dans les épaules en fermant les yeux et Dilandau eut le même réflexe.

> Regardez-moi, Folken, dit Allen.

L'ancien général rouvrit les yeux contre son gré et son regard d'onyx rencontra les saphirs de son compagnon. Cependant, il n'y avait plus rien de tendre dans ces deux prunelles-là. Au contraire, elles semblaient animées d'une froide colère, particulièrement contre lui, Folken.

> Folken, vous venez de m'annoncer que vous savez où est ma petite sœur Séréna que je cherche depuis dix ans. Tout d'abord, je ne vous crois pas puis, je me rends compte que vous êtes sérieux. Quand je vous demande où est-ce qu'elle est, vous me répondez « ici ». Je vous redemande « où ? » et vous me dites, aussi calmement que si vous annonciez qu'il pleut, que ma petite sœur est en fait Dilandau ! Et avec tout ça, vous voudriez que je garde mon calme ? Mais bon sang, Folken !

> Allen, cela suffit ! répliqua soudain Folken, peu habitué à se faire remettre ainsi à sa place. Je vous défends de me parler ainsi.

> Vous m'avez trompé, Folken ! dit Allen avec humeur. Depuis cinq lunes vous me mentez !

> Je ne vous ai jamais menti ! dit Folken. Je… J'ai simplement omis de vous dire cela.

> Omis ?

Dilandau regardait l'échange entre les deux adultes, amants qui plus est. A voir comme cela, on ne pourrait penser qu'ils sont ensembles et qu'ils s'aiment au-delà du possible.

> Arrêtez ! dit soudain le jeune homme. Arrêtez de vous disputer, je vous en supplie…

L'intervention inopinée de l'ancien soldat coupa le sifflet des deux adultes qui le regardèrent, se souvenant qu'il était là.

> Je ne supporte pas quand vous vous disputez, dit Dilandau sans regarder les deux hommes.

Allen regarda alors Folken, baissa les yeux puis se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en soupirant. Folken, lui, s'approcha de Dilandau et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le rassurer. Il ne dit cependant rien et le garçon tourna la tête vers Allen qui ruminait dans son coin en tapotant de son index la surface polie de son bureau de chêne.

> Allen, dit-il en repoussant les mains de Folken. Je comprends ta colère… Mais es-tu vraiment obligé de t'en prendre ainsi à Folken ? Ne devrais-tu pas plutôt t'en prendre à moi ? C'est moi qui ai volé le corps de ta sœur. C'est mon esprit qui l'a transformé pour l'adapter à ses besoins…

Le Chevalier serra les mâchoires, ce qui fit bouger ses tempes, puis il se redressa, posa les coudes sur son bureau et dit :

> En effet, je devrais m'en prendre à toi, Dilandau. Cependant, tu n'y es pour rien dans l'histoire. Tu n'as pas eut le choix à ce que j'ai compris. N'ais-je pas raison ?

> Si…

> Folken, dit soudain Allen sans regarder son compagnon. Existe-t-il un moyen de les séparer ?

> Peut-être, dit Folken.

> Cessez de poser des devinettes, dit Allen avec humeur mais sans colère. Répondez-moi clairement. Y a-t-il, oui ou non, un moyen de rendre son corps à ma petite sœur sans pour autant priver Dilandau du sien ?

> Oui, Allen, il y en a un, répondit Folken en détachant bien ses mots.

> Dans ce cas, qu'attendons-nous ? demanda le Chevalier.

Folken resta muet un moment puis il dit :

> Nous ne pouvons pas les séparer pour l'instant.

> Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Allen, légèrement amère.

> Il faut attendre que Séréna se réveille, répondit Folken. Cela peut tout aussi bien prendre quelques heures que plusieurs années.

> Plusieurs années ? dirent Allen et Dilandau d'une même voix.

> Je refuse d'attendre encore dix ans pour retrouver ma sœur ! dit Allen en se levant. N'existe-t-il pas un moyen de la réveiller autre que son bon vouloir ?

Folken déglutit puis il regarda Dilandau et dit :

> Si, il y en a un autre…

> Lequel ? demanda Allen.

Il contourna son bureau, s'approcha de Dilandau qui déglutit difficilement, puis Folken ajouta :

> Je peux donner à Dilandau quelque chose qui obligera Séréna à se réveiller, même contre sa volonté. C'est un produit très puissant qui nécessite de longues heures de travail, s'empressa-t-il de préciser. Il faut aussi certaines plantes qui ne poussent que dans certains endroits de la planète et pas ailleurs…

Folken regarda à nouveau Dilandau et lui demanda :

> Inutile de te dire que ce genre de chose est très éprouvant. Cependant, tu es fort et je suis certain que tu y arriveras.

> Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon, dit Dilandau à voix basse.

> En effet, grinça Allen.

> Allen ! rétorqua Folken sur un ton sec. Cessez donc de prendre ce ton qui m'irrite ! Dilandau ne vous a rien fait, il est inutile de lui parler ainsi !

Allen regarda alors Folken puis il leva le nez et sortit à grands pas du bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui.

A peine la porte refermée, Dilandau se précipita dans les bras de Folken qui dit :

> Ne t'inquiète pas, Dilandau. Tout se passera bien…

> Si tu le dis, je te crois, dit le garçon, agrippé à la tunique du jeune homme.

Il se redressa alors et demanda :

> Folken, est-ce qu'il y a un risque pour que je…

> Non, dit Folken en lui coupant la parole, sachant très bien ce qu'il allait dire. Il n'y a aucun risque pour que ton esprit soit tué durant le réveil. Nous allons simplement donner un coup de fouet à l'esprit de Séréna pour qu'il sorte du coma dans lequel ton esprit l'a volontairement plongé. Par contre, comme je te l'ai dit, tu risque de souffrir énormément, surtout dans ta tête. Rappelle-toi l'effet de ta plus grosse cuite et tu sauras que ce que qui t'attend est dix fois plus puissant.

> Wao… dit Dilandau à voix basse. Tant que ça ?

Folken hocha la tête puis il prit la tête de Dilandau à deux mains, ses doigts mêlés aux cheveux argentés. Le garçon regarda l'ancien général qui dit :

> Dilandau, encore une chose… Je ne veux pas que tu en parle à Hitomi. Si jamais elle venait à apprendre qu'une femme vit dans ton corps, elle risquerait de mal le prendre. De plus, elle est suffisamment anxieuse quant à la naissance qui approche. Inutile de l'inquiéter encore plus. Nous le lui dirons plus tard.

> Je comprends, dit Dilandau.

> Tu me le jure ?

> Juré, répondit le garçon. Je tiens à ce bébé autant qu'elle, je ne veux pas qu'elle le perde.

Folken hocha la tête puis il déposa un léger baiser sur le front du garçon, juste à la jointure des sourcils et du nez. Il se redressa ensuite et dit :

> Ce diadème que tu porte, t'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi je t'interdisais de l'enlever ?

Dilandau secoua la tête et Folken prit alors le diadème doré dans ses mains. Il l'ôta et Dilandau noua aussitôt ses bras autour de son ventre en se cassant en deux.

L'ancien général lui remit alors le diadème et Dilandau demanda, haletant, en se redressant :

> Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?

> Ce sont les rêves de Séréna, dit Folken. Cette pierre sur ton diadème, isole l'esprit de Séréna dans un endroit de ton propre esprit. Tu ne peux pas y accéder, elle ne peut pas en sortir.

> Mais tu m'as pourtant dit qu'elle dormait…

> Oui, elle dort, dit Folken. Mais quand on dort, on rêve. Tant que Séréna ne sera pas réveillée, ce diadème ne devra jamais quitter ton front, sans quoi tu risquerais de perdre la raison.

> Il m'arrive parfois d'avoir des visions d'une petite fille blonde et de Jajuka, dit Dilandau en fronçant les sourcils. C'est Séréna ?

> Oui, affirma Folken. Elle avait cinq ans quand elle a été enlevée à sa mère, et donc à Allen. Ensuite, son esprit a été endormi par le tien et depuis, tu es là.

> Et je veux le rester ! dit Dilandau avec véhémence. Je veux bien que tu la réveille mais il est hors de question qu'elle prenne ma place. Ce corps est à moi, j'ai travaillé dur pour en faire ce qu'il est et je refuse de tout perdre.

> Je te comprends parfaitement, Dilandau, dit Folken. Et je te promets que nous allons faire notre possible pour lui donner un corps.

Dilandau regarda Folken puis l'ancien général posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du garçon qui lui sourit. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et Allen apparut.

> Dehors ! dit-il sèchement.

Il les contourna et se laissa tomber dans son siège qu'il fit pivoter dos à eux.

Dilandau regarda Folken en haussant les sourcils. Celui-ci fit un signe de tête au garçon et l'ancien soldat quitta le bureau en prenant soin de refermer la porte.

> Vous êtes sourd ? demanda soudain Allen.

Folken regarda le haut dossier du fauteuil qui lui tournait le dos et il s'approcha du bureau. Il le contourna et fit pivoter le fauteuil face à lui. Là, il posa ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs et Allen dit :

> Allez-vous en, Folken.

> Hors de question, répondit l'ancien général avec un petit sourire. Je suis votre compagnon, pas votre domestique. Je suis libre de ne pas vous obéir.

> Peut-être, dit Allen. Mais là, vous feriez mieux parce que je ne suis pas du tout d'humeur à plaisanter.

> Et qui vous dit que je veux plaisanter ? demanda Folken.

Allen leva alors les yeux sur le jeune homme qui se dirigeait vers la porte dont il fit tourner la clé dans la serrure en regardant son compagnon du coin de l'œil.

> Folken, quoi que vous ayez en tête, je refuse, dit le Chevalier en regardant son compagnon revenir vers lui.

L'ancien général s'approcha du fauteuil, prit les mains du Chevalier et le fit lever. Ils se retrouvèrent alors très près l'un de l'autre et Allen ne put empêcher son cœur d'accélérer son rythme.

> Folken, que… commença-t-il dans un souffle.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Folken s'était emparé de ses lèvres et glissait à présent sa langue dans sa bouche, à la recherche de l'autre.

Allen rendit le baiser puis il repoussa son compagnon en disant :

> Non, arrêtez.

Folken, d'abord surprit, se ressaisit et chercha à embrasser le Chevalier dans le cou, endroit dont il était sûr de l'effet.

> Folken… dit Allen en empoignant la tunique de l'ancien général à pleines mains. Arrêtez… Je vous dis que je ne…

> C'est ce que vous dites, en effet, dit Folken entre deux baisers. Ce que je sens me dit le contraire…

En effet, tout contre son ventre, Folken sentait la dure bosse qui désavouait ce que disait Allen. Lui aussi se sentait soudain excité et il laissa le sang aller gonfler son membre déjà douloureux.

Non, dit soudain Allen en repousant à nouveau l'ancie Général. Je ne peux pas. Une autre fois.

Mais ?

Sortez de ce bureau, Folken, dit Allen en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil.

Il croisa les jambes l'une sur l'autre puis fit pivoter le fauteuil et Folken soupira. Il quitta ensuite le bureau et alla dans son labo.

Quand Dilandau vit Folkensortir de la pièce, il n'osa pas aller le déranger. Il se doutait bien qu'Allen et luin'avaient pas discuté après son départ mais, malgré sa curiosité, il s'empêcha d'aller demander s'ils s'etaient à nouveau disputés.

La journée passa sans que personne ne voie Folken ou Dilandau.

Enfermés dans le laboratoire qu'Allen lui avait permit d'installer dans l'ancien salon privé d'Encia, Dilandau regardait Folken préparer ce qui serait nécessaire pour réveiller l'esprit de Séréna.

> Quand j'aurais finit, d'ici un ou deux jours, je devrais te retirer ton diadème, dit Folken en jetant dans un chaudron en verre quelque plante aux couleurs vives.

Dilandau fronça les sourcils puis Folken dit :

> Il le faut, sinon le traitement n'aura aucun effet. Je t'ai dit que tu allais souffrir et tu va sûrement mettre plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir penser correctement.

> Tout cela me fait peur, dit Dilandau en croisant les bras. Mais aussi, pourquoi l'as-tu dit à Allen ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te pousser à lui dire cela ?

> Franchement, dit Folken. Je ne sais pas. Nous parlions de nous, de notre avenir avec Karej et Séréna est venue dans la conversation. J'ai alors sut que c'était le moment de tout lui dire. Cependant, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait réagir aussi violemment…

Dilandau regarda le jeune homme puis son regard fut attiré par le contenu du chaudron de verre qui s'était mit à bouillonner en prenant une douce couleur rosâtre.

> Dilandau, dit Folken en jetant autre chose dans le liquide.

> Mhm ?

> Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu sais… Je sais ce que je fais.

> Oui, je m'en doute bien, dit Dilandau en regardant son ami.

Folken se tourna vers lui et Dilandau fit un pas en avant. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était blottit contre le torse de l'ancien général et Folken le serra contre lui en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

> J'aurais tant aimé avoir un père comme toi, dit le garçon. Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne suis rien en fait… Je n'ai pas de passé, pas de parents…

> Tu as un passé, Dilandau, tu m'as moi, dit Folken.

> Je sais, mais ce n'est pas pareil, dit Dilandau en reculant.

Il leva les yeux sur Folken, rencontra son regard légèrement inquiet puis il détourna la tête et ajouta :

> Je n'ai jamais appelé quelqu'un « papa » ou « maman »… Je n'en aurais sans doute jamais l'occasion…

> Il n'est pas trop tard, dit Folken doucement. Tu m'as toujours appelé par mon prénom ou mon grade, peut-être qu'à présent, tu peux m'appeler autrement…

> Je l'aimerais, dit Dilandau. Crois-moi. Mais je ne pourrais pas. Cela fera un trop grand changement…

> Tu sais, Dilandau, dit soudain Folken en se redressant. Moi aussi j'aurai aimé avoir un fils comme toi. Un fils issu de moi, bien sûr. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, je crois que je préfère nettement cette vie-là qu'à celle que j'aurais eut si j'avais réussit ma Chasse au Dragon.

Dilandau sourit puis Folken le prit une dernière fois dans ses bras avant que le garçon ne s'en aille à la recherche d'Hitomi.

Il la trouva dans le salon, assise dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, une couverture sur les jambes.

> Bonsoir… dit-il en s'approchant.

La jeune femme l'accueillit d'un baiser éclair et Dilandau s'étonna en silence de cette façon de faire inhabituelle.

> Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en silence et Dilandau dit :

> Hitomi, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

> Je ne sais pas… répondit la jeune femme en baissant les yeux. Je n'ai pas le moral…

Dilandau regarda sa compagne puis il la fit lever et il la prit dans ses bras en lui caressant la nuque, chose qu'elle aimait bien. Hitomi, le visage dans le creux de l'épaule du garçon, sentit soudain sa gorge se serrer et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Quand elle eut un hoquet, Dilandau la repoussa et s'étonna de la voir pleurer. Il lui demanda pourquoi mais elle fut incapable de lui répondre. Le garçon pensa alors qu'elle était fatiguée et il l'accompagna dans leur chambre où elle s'allongea sur le lit.

Quand il redescendit, il tomba sur Gatti et le jeune Chevalier lui dit :

> Seigneur Dilandau, Allen voudrait vous voir… dans son bureau.

« Encore ? » pensa Dilandau en fronçant les sourcils. Il remercia ensuite le garçon et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Allen, un peu méfiant.

> Entrez… dit la voix du Chevalier quand il eut frappé contre le panneau de bois brun. Ha ! Dilandau, entre. Je voulais te voir.

> Oui, c'est ce que Gatti m'a dit, répondit l'ancien soldat. De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

> De Séréna, dit Allen de but en blanc.

> Je ne sais rien sur elle, répondit Dilandau en s'apprêtant à repartir.

> Attend, dit Allen en se levant. Je reviens du labo de Folken, ajouta-t-il. Je lui ai demandé pour combien de temps il en avait et il m'a répondu un ou deux jours. Je ne suis pas un jour près alors que j'ai déjà attendu dix ans, mais il, je veux dire Folken, m'a révélé que, si je le désirais, je pouvais savoir à quoirêve ma sœur en ce moment.

Dilandau fronça les sourcils puis Allen contourna son bureau et s'approcha du garçon.

> Que vas-tu faire ? demanda celui-ci en reculant d'un pas.

> Je vais retirer ton diadème, dit Allen en levant les mains. Je veux savoir si ma sœur m'a oublié ou non.

> Je refuse, dit Dilandau en reculant franchement. Folken m'interdit d'enlever ce diadème…

> Il m'en a donné l'autorisation, dit Allen. Il m'a dit que c'était douloureux pour toi, mais je veux savoir…

> Je comprends ton désir, Allen, dit Dilandau. Mais tout à l'heure, Folken m'a retiré ce diadème et j'ai cru mourir. J'avais l'impression que l'on frappait à grands coups de marteau sur mon crâne et j'avais si mal à la tête que j'ai cru qu'elle allait exploser. Il m'a alors remit mon diadème. Non, je suis désolé, Allen mais je refuse.

> Folken m'a dit que tu souffrais quand on te retirait ton diadème, dit Allen. Cependant, il m'a aussi dit que c'est parce que tu garde ces pensées pour toi. Étant donné que je veux savoir ce que tu vois, je peux t'empêcher de souffrir…

> Comment ?

> Il suffit d'un contact entre nous, n'importe lequel et je verrais ce que tu vois quand on t'enlève ce diadème, dit Allen.

Dilandau regarda le Chevalier puis il soupira en pinçant les lèvres. Il regarda furtivement à sa droite et son regard revint sur Allen à qui il dit :

> Très bien… Si c'est Folken qui le dit alors je le crois. Allen, je veux bien essayer de partager ce que je vois avec toi, mais il faut que tu me promettes d'arrêter dès que je le dirais.

> C'est promit, dit Allen en essayant de masquer sa joie.

Dilandau sourit puis Allen dit :

> Que préfère-tu comme contact ? Moi, cela m'est égal.

Voyant que garçon ne répondait pas, le Chevalier ajouta :

> Accroche-toi à moi, comme ça, si tu t'évanouis – on ne sait jamais – je pourrais te rattraper.

> Très bien, dit Dilandau.

> Tu es prêt ?

L'ancien soldat déglutit difficilement puis il s'approcha d'Allen, passa ses bras autour du large torse musclé et Allen l'entoura de son bras gauche. De sa main droite, il saisit le diadème doré incrusté de cette pierre violette en forme de losange aux coins adoucis. D'un geste, il retira ensuite le bijou et Dilandau sentit soudain sa tête enfler comme un ballon.

Des milliers d'images se mélangèrent pour former un magma de couleurs et de formes indéfinissables. Les coups de marteaux étaient lointains mais ils étaient là et Dilandau sentait le sang battre à ses oreilles, l'empêchant d'entendre ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Allen sentit les mains de l'ancien soldat se crisper sur son vêtement et le Chevalier resserra sa prise. Cependant, bien qu'il puisse voir quelques images furtives derrière ses paupières baissées, elles étaient floues, comme vues au travers d'une vitre sablée.

Rouvrant les yeux, Allen détacha sa main gauche du dos de Dilandau et lui prit le menton. Baissant la tête, il souda alors ses lèvres à celles de l'ancien soldat, et là, comme par magie, les images devinrent nettes, comme si elles se déroulaient en ce moment même.

Tout à ce qu'ils faisaient, les deux jeunes hommes n'entendirent pas Folken entrer dans le bureau. Quand l'ancien général les découvrit plantés au milieu du bureau, en train de s'embrasser, il sentit une bouffée de jalousie l'envahir. Cependant, cette brusque jalousie retomba aussi vite qu'elle était apparue quand les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent sur le diadème de Dilandau qu'Allen tenait à la main.

Folken contourna alors le couple et regarda le visage contracté de douleur de Dilandau. Bien qu'il ne sache pas depuis combien de temps ils sont ainsi, il décida de mettre fin au partage de rêves.

S'emparant du diadème du garçon, il repoussa doucement Allen et replaça le bijou sur le front de l'ancien soldat qui s'effondra alors. Allen porta une main à son front et il tituba en cherchant un siège à tâtons.

> Mon chéri, ça va aller ? demanda Folken en regardant Allen s'effondrer dans un fauteuil, la tête dans les mains. Allen…

> Oui, oui… répondit évasivement le Chevalier en hochant la tête.

Folken fit un signe de tête puis il se tourna vers Dilandau qui était prostré contre lui, les yeux agrandis par la terreur.

> Folken ? Folken ?

> Je suis là, dit l'ancien général.

> Folken, dit Dilandau en clignant des yeux. C'est horrible… Séréna…

Il se mit soudain à pleurer et Folken lui demanda ce qu'il avait vu. Malheureusement, le garçon fut incapable de lui répondre tant les larmes lui prenaient la gorge.

Se tournant vers Allen, le jeune homme remarqua que celui-ci pleurait également et qu'il pressait ses poings crispés contre ses yeux en marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant à « Quels monstres… C'est affreux… Maudits Zaibachers… »

Se relevant, Folken hissa Dilandau dans ses bras et le déposa sur un sofa, près d'Allen. Aussitôt, le garçon se tourna face au dossier et il se mura dan un silence de plomb.

Folken, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui dans l'immédiat, se tourna vers Allen et s'approcha de lui. Il se baissa au niveau de son visage et lui prit les poignets. Allen releva alors la tête en évitant de regarder son compagnon. Il avait les yeux rouges et ses paupières clignaient rapidement, comme pour chasser les larmes.

> Allen…dit Folken.

> Ces monstres… dit le Chevalier. Ma pauvre Séréna…

> Qu'avez-vous vu, Allen, insista l'ancien général.

Allen sursauta et parut alors se rendre compte que son compagnon se trouvait devant lui et lui tenait les poignets.

> Folken ?

> Oui, c'est moi, répondit celui-ci. Qu'avez-vous vu, Allen ?

> C'est atroce… répondit le Chevalier. Elle était enfermée dans une petite cellule, toute seule, dans le noir… Elle devait avoir cinq ou six ans… il y avait un homme-chien près d'elle… Il tenait un plateau dans ses mains…

> Et ensuite ?

> Ensuite ? Tout a changé. Je l'ai vue adulte – enfin maintenant – et elle se promenait dans une sorte de jardin. Elle était vêtue d'une étrange robe courte verte d'eau et l'homme-chien était encore là. Je l'ai vue porter à sa bouche un gros escargot mais l'homme-chien lui a prit les mains en secouant la tête. J'ai déjà vu cet homme-chien, j'en suis sûr…

> Jajuka… dit faiblement Dilandau.

> Hein ? demanda Allen en regardant le garçon. Qu'as-tu dis ?

> Jajuka, répéta Dilandau en se tournant dos au dossier du sofa. L'homme-chien s'appelle Jajuka. Il était mon « gardien » si vous voulez. Il était là quand Folken partait…

> Mais je l'ai vu avec Séréna ! s'exclama Allen. Ce n'était pas toi !

> Si, dit Folken.

Allen se tourna vers lui, étonné et Folken raconta alors comment, environ une fois par mois, Séréna se réveillait et reprenait le pas sur Dilandau qu'elle reléguait au fond de son esprit.

> Au début, avant les dix ans de Dilandau, elle ne restait éveillée qu'une journée, tout au plus, puis, après la dixième année, quand Dilandau a commencé à s'entraîner pour devenir soldat, elle restait de plus en plus longtemps, dit l'ancien général. Jajuka et moi nous relayions alors pour la surveiller car elle était comme « attardée » dans ces moments là. Elle ne parlait pas, ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'on lui disait et ne faisait que sourire.

> Je ne m'en souviens pas, dit Dilandau.

> Non, et c'est normal, dit Folken. C'est plus tard que j'ai appris, auprès de Kazec, que lorsqu'un des deux esprits prenait le pas sur l'autre, le second esprit était mit de force dans une sorte de stase, comme un coma. Ne sachant pas bien parler quand elle a été enlevée, à l'âge de cinq ans, Séréna n'a donc jamais su parler. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sache à présent. Elle sera donc attardée quand elle se réveillera et il faudra tout lui apprendre, comme avec un enfant.

> Ma sœur n'est pas une attardée ! s'exclama Allen avec humeur. Ce n'est pas de sa faute !

> Non, évidemment, dit Folken en baissant les yeux. Ce que veux vous faire comprendre, Allen, c'est qu'en la réveillant, vous risquez de retrouver la petite fille que vous avez perdue, il y a dix ans, et non une jeune femme de seize ans. Il faudra lui apprendre à parler, à lire, à écrire, à se tenir. Elle sera exactement comme une enfant de cinq ans mais avec le corps d'une jeune femme de seize ans. Voilà pourquoi j'ai longuement hésité avant de vous dire que vous pouviez connaître ses rêves.

> En somme, vous pensez que le mieux est qu'elle reste endormie là où elle est, c'est cela ? demanda Allen. Non, je suis désolé, Folken. Mais je veux retrouver ma petite sœur. Je me le suis juré à la mort de ma mère et je veux honorer ma promesse. Peu m'importe qu'il faille tout lui apprendre, je l'assumerais. Je suis son grand frère, je dois la protéger et s'il me faut pour cela commencer à lui apprendre à parler, je le ferais.

> J'imagine que rien ne vous fera changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Folken.

> En effet, répondit Allen.

> Folken, dit Dilandau en s'asseyant au bord du canapé. Je suis d'accord avec Allen. Elle a trop souffert, à présent, elle a le droit de vivre comme elle aurait vécu si on ne m'avait pas crée. Je suis le seul responsable dans cette histoire.

> Non ! dit Folken en s'approchant vivement du garçon. Non, Dilandau, tu n'es pas le seul responsable. Tu n'as rien à voir dans cette histoire.

Il le prit par les bras et dit :

> Il ne faut pas penser ainsi, Dilandau… Je te l'interdis, tu entends ? S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer dans l'histoire, c'est moi et moi seul.

> Et aussi tout le système Zaibach, dit Allen.

> En autres, répondit Folken. Mais en ce qui concerne Séréna, Allen, c'est moi seul qui en suis responsable car j'ai accepté de m'occuper de Dilandau quand _ils_ me l'ont confié. Je sais depuis le début qu'il abrite Séréna en lui. Je sais qu'elle est dans une stase forcée, je sais qu'il peut accéder à ses rêves quand on lui retire son diadème… C'est d'ailleurs moi qui lui ai fait ce diadème. Pendant les premières semaines après que l'on me l'avait confié, j'ai commencé à ne plus pouvoir supporter les cris et les pleurs de ce garçon que je croyais instable mentalement. Et puis j'ai découvert, en analysant ses cris, qu'il avait des visions. J'en ai fait part à l'Empereur mais il m'a rabroué en me disant que cela n'était pas possible. Je suis alors allé voir Kazec. Il a contredit l'Empereur et m'a donné de quoi calmer les crises…

> Folken ?

> Oui ?

> Cette pierre sur mon diadème, a-t-elle un rôle particulier ou non ? demanda Dilandau.

> Elle en a un, répondit Folken. Un jour, deux lunes après ton irruption dans ma vie, une de mes conquêtes de l'époque t'avait offert une petite statue en bois sculpté. Je ne sais plus ce qu'elle représentait, tu l'as d'ailleurs détruite quelques jours plus tard. Bref. Sur le front de cette figurine, il y avait une étrange pierre violette qui changeait de couleur et semblait irradier, suivant sous quel angle on la regardait. Un jour, une domestique a retrouvé la pierre sous ton oreiller et quand elle me l'a apportée, j'ai réalisé que tu ne faisais plus de crises la nuit. Mon esprit calculateur a fait le reste et j'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour me procurer une pierre à la dimension de celle sur ton diadème. Quand je l'ai enfin eue, je me suis empressé de faire forger un diadème à ta taille et d'y incruster la pierre. Depuis lors, tu n'as plus eut une seule crise.

Légèrement choqué par les révélations, Dilandau toucha son front du bout des doigts. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir arraché cette pierre de la figurine immonde que lui avait offert cette jeune et ravissante femme qui avait un jour partagé une nuit avec Folken.

> Je n'avais jamais songé à cela, murmura-t-il en caressant du bout de son index la pierre violette en forme de losange. Pour moi, ce diadème n'était qu'un bijou comme un autre, même si je trouvais étrange que tu m'interdises formellement de l'enlever. A présent, je comprends mieux…

Folken sourit puis il se redressa et se tourna à demi vers Allen qui lui rendit son sourire. Soudain, un choc contre son torse le fit baisser la tête il vit Dilandau blottit contre lui, les larmes aux yeux.

L'ancien général entoura le garçon de ses bras en posant son menton sur le sommet de la tête de son ancien soldat, puis il regarda Allen. Écartant son bras gauche, il l'invita à le rejoindre et le Chevalier passa un bras sur les reins de son compagnon qui l'imita.

Allen posa ensuite sa tête sur l'épaule gauche de Folken avant de se redresser et de poser son autre main sur celle de Folken, la droite, posée dans le dos de Dilandau.

Le garçon sentit bien le changement de pression sur la main de métal de Folken et il tourna sa tête vers Allen qui le regardait d'un air paternel. Folken regardait, lui, son compagnon d'un air épris, et Dilandau sourit en voyant le regard de celui qui l'avait élevé.

Il appuya alors sa joue contre le torse de l'ancien général et ferma les yeux. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi serein.


	17. Chapter 17

Kikou tout le monde ! Voilà la suite ! Ha, un petit mot en ce qui concerne mon autre fic sur Escaflowne "Esprit Cherche Corps", je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance et pas terminé le 25 donc va falloir être un peu patient(e)s. Je continue neamoins cette fic, je ne la laisse pas tombée.

RAR :

**LETI **: bah tu sais, même si t'es pas ponctuelle, c'est pas grave, du mment que tu apprecie ce que je fais, lol ! Pour ce qui est de la cohabitation, ca va continuer. Bon, plus personne ne va rejoindre la famille, mais t'inquiete, maintenant qu'ils sint reunis, on va pas les separer tout de suite.

**REMISSIA** : t'as froid ? bah met le chauffage... Ne t'inquiete pas, Allen va se calmer. La revelation a simplement été un coup dur (on le comprend), et il s'est un peu laissé emporter. Allen s'est refusé à Folken dans le bureau parce qu'il etait en colère. Je ne l'ai pas precisé mais voila, c'est fait. D'accord pour les termes Seme et Uke. J'etais pas sûre de savoir si tu connaissait ou pas. lol !

**LUCY-HP** : Hum... pour Gatti et Miguel... une relation amoureuse... ben en fait, je sais pas trop encore. Je penche pour oui mais faut que je trouve quelqu'un qui puisse aller avec eux, à moins que je leur fasse un caractere volage, je ne sais pas encore. Pour ce qui est d'Hitomi aprenant la verité sur son mari, je crois que je n'en parle pas dans les chapitre. Mais cela veut dire qu'elle le prend bien, sinon, si elle avait fait une scène, je l'aurait decrite. Moi aussi j'aime les persos enceint, c'est pourquoi la plupart des fics que je fais ont un avertiseement M-preg.

Voilà pour les RAR, on se retrouve au prochain chap et d'ici-là, profitez bien de ce chapitre là ! Kisu !

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

> Merle…

La jeune chatte se tourna vers son amie et la trouva prostrée sur son fauteuil, une main crispée sur le tissu de sa robe recouvrant son ventre, l'autre broyant littéralement son travail de broderie.

> Merle… Merle, va chercher Mirana…

> Quoi ? demanda la jeune chatte en se levant.

> Va chercher Mirana, je crois que je vais avoir mon bébé ! répliqua la jeune femme en crispant les mâchoires à cause de la contraction qu'elle avait.

> J'y vais ! dit la petite chatte.

Elle se mit alors à quatre pattes et courut le plus vite possible jusque dans la cour de la maison où elle savait que la Princesse s'y trouvait.

> Mirana ! hurla-t-elle en bondissant hors de la maison et en sautant les six marches du perron.

Un cheval qui se trouvait là prit peur et se cabra en hennissant mais Merle lui passa sous le ventre sans aucune crainte.

> Mirana !

Elle s'arrêta hors d'haleine près de la jeune Princesse dans un grand dérapage et, la saisissant par le bras, elle la secoua vivement en disant :

> Mirana, c'est Hitomi ! Elle va accoucher !

> Quoi ? dit Mirana en ouvrant de grands yeux.

> Dépêche-toi ! dit Merle en la tirant par le bras.

> Gadès, dit la Princesse en se tournant vers le Capitaine du Croisé. Il faut aller prévenir Dilandau et les autres hommes le plus vite possible.

> Mais ils sont en forêt ! répliqua Gadès.

> Débrouillez-vous, dit Mirana. Je m'occuperais de vos hommes plus tard.

Gadès regarda ses hommes qui attendaient derrière lui, et quand il se retourna vers la Princesse, elle s'éloignait en trottinant rapidement, tenant sa robe devant elle.

> Aller, les gars ! dit alors Gadès. Prenez un cheval, il faut ramener le Commandant !

Les Croisés hochèrent la tête puis ils se dispersèrent à la recherche d'un cheval frais.

> Hitomi ! dit Mirana en déboulant dans la bibliothèque.

> Mirana… dit la jeune femme en soufflant lentement pour faire passer une contraction. Tu es là, Dieu soit loué…

> Tu peux te lever ? demanda la jeune Princesse. As-tu perdu les eaux ?

> Non, pas encore, dit la future mère. Je pense pouvoir marcher…

> Il faut que tu ailles dans ta chambre, dit Merle. Tu pourras monter les escaliers ?

Hitomi hocha la tête en crispant serran les dents.

> Tu es proche de la naissance, constata Mirana. Tes contractions sont extrêmement rapprochées… Le mieux est que tu t'allonges quelque part mais pas dans ta chambre. Tu ne pourrais pas monter les escaliers.

> Nous pouvons aller chez la nourrice de Karej… dit Hitomi en se redressant.

Mirana accepta aussitôt l'idée et, saisissant la future mère par un bras, Merle prenant l'autre, elles la firent lever et, lentement mais sûrement, toutes trois se dirigèrent vers les appartements de la nourrice de Karej, situé à l'autre bout de la maison, mais sans aucun escalier à monter ou descendre.

Cependant, dans une large clairière en plein cœur de la forêt d'Astria, Allen, à bord de son Shérazade, affrontait les élèves Chevaliers, eux aussi à bord d'un Shérazade récemment revenu des ateliers de réparation de Shezario.

> Aller, Jonas ! s'écria Dilandau. Montre-lui ce que tu sais faire !

Le garçon leva son épée et tenta de l'abattre sur Allen mais le Chevalier fut plus rapidement que lui et il donna un coup d'épaule dans le Shérazade qui perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra sur le sol.

Allen se redressa, essoufflé puis il ouvrit le cockpit de son Guymelef et dit au garçon qui sortait du Shérazade au sol :

> C'est bien, Jonas, mais tu n'es pas assez rapide. Il faudra que tu revoies ça.

> Commandant ! s'écria soudain une voix non loin de la clairière. Commandant !

Gadès et Kiyo arrivèrent alors au grand galop et arrêtèrent leurs chevaux entre les deux Shérazade.

> Que se passe-t-il, Gadès ? demanda Folken en descendant du rocher sur lequel lui et Dilandau se tenaient afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble du combat.

> C'est Hitomi, elle va enfanter ! dit Gadès en bondissant de son cheval.

> Quoi ? s'écria Dilandau en bondissant du rocher.

> Va, dit Folken. Vas-y tout de suite, nous te rejoignons dans un moment.

> Prends mon cheval, dit Gadès.

Dilandau ne prit même pas le temps de répondre et, sautant sur le dos de l'animal, il le talonna furieusement et se précipita sur le chemin de terre qui permettait de retourner à la villa.

Allen s'approcha alors et Gadès lui annonça la nouvelle.

> Gadès, dit le Chevalier. Toi et Kiyo, vous raccompagnez les garçons à la maison. Folken et moi on va ramener les Shérazades.

Gadès hocha la tête puis il rassembla les vingt-deux élèves Chevaliers tandis que Folken se glissait lestement dans le Shérazade à terre. Allen, lui, remonta dans le sien et il partirent en direction de la maison.

Pendant ce temps, à la villa, Hitomi était installée sur le lit de la nourrice de Karej. Merle avait été reléguée dans le couloir, pour s'occuper de Karej, la nourrice étant restée avec Mirana et la future mère.

> Respire, Hitomi, souffle lentement à chaque contraction, dit Mirana lentement.

Une main posée que le ventre de son amie, Mirana prévint celle-ci de la venue d'une contraction, ayant sentit les muscles se contracter violemment.

Obéissant à Mirana, Hitomi souffla tranquillement par la bouche. Elle était presque assise sur le lit, le dos appuyé contre plusieurs coussins qui lui soutenaient également ses reins fatigués.

> C'est bien, dit Mirana. Continue comme ça…

Tout en parlant avec son amie, elle vérifiait l'ouverture du col de l'utérus. Hitomi eut une nouvelle contraction qui la fit violemment grimacer. Elle se retint de crier mais son gémissement étouffé témoignait de la violence de la douleur.

La nourrice se tenait près d'Hitomi. Elle lui avait saisit la main, et Hitomi lui broyait littéralement les phalanges à chaque contraction. Cependant, la femme, qui souriait toujours, ne semblait pas sentit la douleur, et elle encourageait la jeune femme.

> Courage, lui dit-elle. C'est bientôt finit…

Les contractions d'Hitomi étaient à présent si rapprochées que la jeune femme avait à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits après une qu'elle devait déjà se préparer à chasser la suivante.

> Continue, Hitomi, dit Mirana. Tu y es presque…

> Dilandau… souffla la jeune Terrienne. Où est-il ?

> Gadès est allé le chercher, dit Mirana. Il va arriver, ne t'en fait pas.

Une contraction empêcha la jeune femme de répondre.

Au même moment, Dilandau arrivait dans la cour de la maison. Là, il sauta de son cheval en le laissant au beau milieu de la cour, ruisselant de sueur, les antérieurs écartés et la tête basse.

> Merle ! s'écria-t-il en voyant la jeune chatte faire les cents pas avec Karej dans les bras.

> Oh ! Tu es enfin là ! dit la jeune fille, soulagée.

> Où est Hitomi ? demanda-t-il.

> Avec Mirana et la Nourrice, répondit Merle. Elles m'ont dit que tu pouvais entrer si tu voulais…

Hitomi laissa échapper un cri de douleur au même instant et Dilandau fronça les sourcils.

> Je crois que je vais les laisser, elles n'ont pas besoin de moi, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Il revint ensuite sur ses pas, tourna un moment dans le couloir avant de se laisser glisser au sol, le dos contre le mur de marbre à droite de la porte.

> Ne t'en fait pas, tenta de le rassurer la jeune chatte. Mirana est là, elle ne craint rien.

L'ancien soldat afficha un sourire un peu tendu qui disparu dès qu'Hitomi laissa échapper un nouveau cri.

> Elle souffre, dit-il en ramenant ses jambes contre son torse.

Merle se baissa alors vers lui et tenta à nouveau de le rassurer en posant une main sur son bras. Il posa une main sur la sienne et le silence retomba.

Quand Folken, Allen et les Chevaliers revinrent de la clairière, Allen fit savoir aux garçons d'aller attendre dans la salle à manger. Certains, dont Matthew, protestèrent un peu mais finirent par suivre Gadès qui les conduisit avec les Croisés dans la pièce principale de la maison.

> Alors ? demanda Allen en regardant Merle.

> Cela va faire une heure que Mirana et la Nourrice sont avec elle, dans la chambre de la nourrice, répondit Merle.

> On n'entend plus rien… dit Dilandau.

Folken remarqua alors le garçon assit à même le sol, les jambes repliées entourées de ses bras, et il se baissa à son niveau en posant une main sur son bras. Dilandau le regarda, lui sourit légèrement puis Folken se releva en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

Le silence se fit de plus en lourd au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient. Aucun n'osait parler de peur de rater le moindre bruit filtrant la porte. Seul Karej, dans les bras d'Allen, faisait d'étranges bruits en mordillant furieusement un anneau de cuir fait exprès pour lui.

Une heure passa, puis une autre, et la tension était palpable. Quelques gémissements étouffés parvenaient aux oreilles attentives de tous ceux présents dans le couloir, mais pas une seule parole ne filtrait, comme si Mirana donnait ses ordres à voix basse.

Cela faisait trois heures qu'Hitomi tentait de mettre au monde son enfant mais elle avait quelques difficultés car le bébé, à force de remuer dans tous les sens, s'était emmêlé dans son cordon.

Mirana, d'apparence très calme, s'efforçait de dégager le lien meurtrier du cou de l'enfant. A l'aide de deux doigts glissés dans le cou du bébé, elle tirait sur le cordon pour l'écarter et tenter de le faire passer par-dessus le visage du nourrisson.

> Je n'y arrive pas, dit-elle soudain. Je vais devoir le couper maintenant.

> Fait… haleta Hitomi.

Une contraction la fit grimacer puis Mirana hocha la tête et elle tira sur le cordon. Le gros lien bleuâtre apparut alors et Mirana en tira suffisamment hors du corps de son amie pour pouvoir le couper.

> J'y vais, dit la jeune femme médecin en s'emparant de ciseaux.

Elle venait de nouer deux cordelettes de tissu à deux endroits du cordon et, d'un geste, elle donna un franc coup de ciseaux dans l'espace entre les deux nœuds. Du sang gicla puis Mirana ordonna à Hitomi de pousser le plus fort possible à la prochaine contraction.

Hitomi s'exécuta et le front du bébé apparut. A la poussée suivante, la tête sortit en entier et Mirana dit :

> Encore une, Hitomi, une fois que les épaules seront passées, ce sera finit. Aller, Hitomi, courage.

Hitomi, en nage, suait à grosses gouttes et ses mâchoires étaient douloureuses. Ses mains aussi, à force de serrer la main de la nourrice de l'une et le drap de l'autre.

Quand la contraction se présenta, Hitomi poussa le plus fort possible et Mirana récupéra un bébé tout mouillé dans ses mains ensanglantées.

Rapidement, elle posa l'enfant sur le ventre, sur son bras et il donna une tape sur les fesses. L'enfant aspira alors sa toute première goulée d'air et il poussa un furieux vagissement qui du résonner dans toute la maison

Dans le couloir, Dilandau bondit soudain sur ses pieds et tout le monde se tourna vers la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'ouvrit sur Mirana, fatiguée mais souriante qui dit en regardant Dilandau :

> Félicitation, Dilandau, tu es le père d'une belle petite fille.

> Et Hitomi ? demanda Merle.

> Elle va très bien. Vous pouvez venir la voir mais pas longtemps. Il faut qu'elle se repose.

Mirana s'appuya alors contre le mur hors de la chambre et Allen dit :

> Je vais voir Hitomi et après, je te raccompagne au palais.

La jeune Princesse hocha la tête en souriant légèrement puis Allen entra dans la chambre et se glissa près de Folken au pied du lit.

Dilandau, lui, était déjà assit près d'Hitomi, son front contre le sien.

La jeune mère avait sa fille contre son sein et Dilandau semblait hésiter à toucher cette petite chose qui semblait si fragile.

> Touche-là, insista Hitomi en lui prenant la main. Touche ta fille, Dilandau.

Dilandau caressa du bout de son index la joue du bébé à la peau encore toute froissée et il sourit à sa compagne avant de l'embrasser.

Dilandau se recula alors et Hitomi lui confia le petit être qu'il apporta à leurs amis restés au bout du lit.

> Elle est magnifique… souffla Merle en touchant prudemment le petit poing presque aussi gros de son propre doigt. Félicitation, Hitomi… A toi aussi, Dilandau.

Folken acquiesça et il posa une main sur la joue de Dilandau avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Il regarda ensuite la petite fille dans les bras du garçon qu'il avait élevé et il sentit une bouffée d'amour pour ce bébé encore tout fripé.

Allen aussi fondait devant ce bébé d'à peine quelques minutes et il passa son bras sur les reins de Folken en le regardant amoureusement.

> Dilandau, dit Hitomi une fois que Van eut fait connaissance avec le nouveau-né. Amène-la-moi.

> Nous allons te laisser te reposer, Hitomi, dit Allen.

Tout le monde acquiesça puis quitta la chambre. Mirana revint alors et prit le bébé des bras de Dilandau. Elle la lui rendit quelques minutes plus tard après être restée un moment dans la salle d'eau de la nourrice.

> Tiens, prend ta fille, ma chérie, dit Dilandau en déposant précautionneusement le bébé tout propre et habillé au creux du bras de sa compagne.

> C'est aussi ta fille, mon amour, dit Hitomi en souriant à son compagnon.

Dilandau lui sourit puis il l'embrassa sur le front avant de quitter la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, il vit qu'Allen et Folken l'attendaient et il s'approcha d'eux en souriant, heureux.

Folken le prit dans ses bras et le serra un instant avant de le féliciter chaleureusement. Allen le félicita aussi puis tous trois se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger où l'on entendait des voix excitées. Merle avait déjà fait courir la nouvelle.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Mirana revint voir Hitomi, accompagnée cette fois-ci d'Elise.

> Princesse Elise, dit Hitomi, quelque peu surprise de voir la Princesse aînée se déplacer pour la voir, elle. Il ne fallait pas vous déplacer.

> A vrai dire, dit Elise. J'étais de sortie en ville et comme Mirana venait ici, je l'ai suivie. Et puis, j'avais envie de voir l'enfant de la Fille de la Lune des Illusions, confia-t-elle à mi-voix.

Un sourire éclaira son beau visage au teint clair et Hitomi lui rendit son sourire. Elle lui présenta ensuite sa fille, appelée Shanna.

> Shanna ? s'étonna Mirana avec un sourire. Il me semblait que cela devait être Tasha, non ?

> J'y pensais, il est vrai, dit Hitomi en se redressant dans le lit. Mais dès que tu me l'as posée dans les bras j'ai sut qu'elle s'appellerait Shanna.

> C'est très joli comme prénom, dit Elise en regardant l'enfant que la jeune mère lui avait confié. Cela lui va très bien.

Hitomi sourit puis elle regarda Mirana qui lui fit un signe de tête.

> Bien, dit la jeune Princesse. Aller, nous allons rentrer sinon père va encore nous sermonner.

Elise regard sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils puis elle redonna Shanna à Hitomi. Les deux Princesses quittèrent ensuite la jeune mère qui se rallongea dans le lit de la gouvernante de Karej qu'elle occupait momentanément.

Le lendemain, Hitomi se réveilla avec des cris provenant de dehors. Se redressant difficilement, elle sentit que le bas de son ventre le tiraillait et elle ignora la douleur pour s'asseoir.

S'emparant ensuite de la clochette posée sur la table de nuit, elle la fit tinter et la gouvernante de Karej apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte qui donnait sur un petit salon privé allant avec la chambre.

> Bonjour, mademoiselle, dit la Gouvernante avec un grand sourire. Vous avez bien dormi ?

> Comme un bébé, répondit Hitomi avec le même sourire.

La femme souriante alla tirer les rideaux et une lumière blafarde entra dans la chambre en l'éclairant.

> Que sont ces cris ? demanda Hitomi en regardant par la fenêtre dans l'espoir de voir quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

> Ces cris ? demanda la Gouvernante en regardant la jeune mère de travers. Quels cris ?

Les voix houleuses se firent réentendre et la Gouvernante dit :

> Ha oui, il y a une dispute on dirait…

> Pouvez-vous aller voir, s'il vous plait, et leur dire de se taire ? Ils vont finir par réveiller ma fille et je n'y tiens pas vraiment, dit Hitomi.

La Gouvernante hocha la tête puis elle quitta la chambre et longea le couloir. En chemin, elle tomba sur Dilandau qui allait voir Hitomi, et elle lui demanda :

> Messire Dilandau, savez qui se dispute avec qui, dehors ?

> Non, pourquoi ? répondit Dilandau en haussant les sourcils. Je l'ignore…

> Ha ? Très bien, merci, dit la Gouvernante.

> Nourrice, ma compagne est-elle réveillée ?

> Oui, oui, répondit la femme avec un sourire. Bien, excusez-moi.

Et elle quitta l'ancien soldat qui haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers la chambre de la femme où s'était installée Hitomi dans le feu de l'action, la veille.

La Gouvernante sortit d'un pas rapide sur la terrasse, croisa quelques Chevaliers qui rentraient, discutaient ou se disputaient gentiment. Voyant là des scènes tout à fait normales, elle continua son chemin et descendit les quelques marches qui menaient dans l'immense champ au pied de la maison d'Allen et qui s'étendait jusqu'au lac, à environ deux cent mètres de là.

> Taisez-vous ! s'écria soudain une voix non loin d'elle. Je ne veux plus vous entendre parler de cela !

> Folken ! répliqua une autre voix, presque suppliante. Mais réfléchissez-y, je vous en conjure…

> Êtes-vous sourd, Allen ? demanda Folken sèchement. Je vous ai dit que non ! Je ne deviendrais pas le Roi de Fanélia, il en est hors de question !

> Mais Van est trop jeune pour assumer de telles responsabilités ! dit Allen dont la voix avait reprit son timbre habituel. Vous êtes l'aîné, Folken !

> Aîné ou pas, je m'en contre-fiche ! répliqua Folken avec force de grands gestes des bras. J'ai renoncé au trône en abandonnant ma patrie, il y a dix ans, et je ne vais sûrement pas revenir sur ma décision ! Point final !

Les deux amants se turent alors et la Gouvernante profita de ce moment d'accalmie pour tenter une approche timide :

> Messire Folken, Messire Allen, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais il se trouve que vous êtes devant la chambre où mademoiselle Hitomi se repose avec sa fille…

> Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda sèchement Folken qui n'avait pas écouté les paroles de la femme. Ce dont nous parlons ne vous regarde pas, allez-vous-en.

> Folken ! s'exclama Allen en s'approchant vivement.

Folken le regarda de travers en fronçant les sourcils, puis il le saisit par le bras et dit en l'entraînant plus loin :

> Allons continuer cette « conversation » plus loin.

> Non, dit Folken en se dégageant. Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire.

Sur ce, il partit à grands pas en direction du lac, shootant rageusement dans les touffes d'herbe qui osaient se dresser devant lui. Là, il était vraiment hors de lui.

Le Chevalier l'entendit encore râler pendant quelques secondes avant de soupirer puis de se tourner vers la Gouvernante en disant :

> Excusez-le, Nourrice… Je vais aller m'excuser auprès d'Hitomi pour l'avoir réveillée…

La nourrice fit un signe de tête puis elle dit :

> Vous devriez plutôt essayer de vous rabibocher avec Messire Folken, Messire Allen…

> A quoi bon cela servirait-il ? demanda Allen plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

> Pardon ? dit la femme dont la voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Messire Allen ! glapit-elle, offensée. Avez-vous oublié Karej ? Si Messire Folken et vous êtes fâchés, ce bébé sera malheureux et vous aussi !

Allen baissa les yeux. Lui qui n'aimait pas se faire remettre à sa place laissait la nourrice de son fils lui faire un sermon, purement et simplement.

> Mais que voulez-vous que je fasse ? demanda Allen, excédé. Il refuse de m'écouter !

> Et si vous parliez d'autre chose que du trône de Fanélia, par exemple ? dit la nourrice. A ce que j'ai pu entendre de votre joute verbale, il refuse de prendre le trône de sa patrie, qu'à cela ne tienne ! Franchement, Messire Allen, préférez-vous avoir un compagnon Roi ou simple mortel, comme vous ? Avez-vous réfléchit à ce que vous perdriez si Messire Folken décide quand même de monter sur le trône de Fanélia ?

Allen crispa les mâchoires, regarda dans la direction où Folken s'en était allé puis il renifla dédaigneusement et rentra dans la maison, la nuque raide.

En passant la porte, il bouscula Matthew et Jonas qui sortaient, puis, plus loin, Miguel et Gatti qui le fustigèrent sèchement.

> Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Jonas en frottant son épaule endolorie par le passage du Chevalier Céleste. Il m'a quasiment envoyé valser !

> Je ne sais pas, dit Miguel. Je vais demander au Seigneur Dilandau, Gatti.

Gatti hocha la tête puis Miguel retourna dans la maison à la recherche de Dilandau qu'il trouva sortant de la chambre de la Gouvernante de Karej.

> Seigneur Dilandau, dit le garçon.

> Oui, Miguel ? demanda Dilandau en refermant en silence la porte de la chambre. Tu veux me parler ?

> Oui, d'Allen, dit Miguel.

> Allen ? s'étonna Dilandau en haussant les sourcils. Mais pourquoi donc ?

> Nous venons de le croiser, avec Gatti, Matthew et Jonas et c'est à peine s'il nous a vus. Il nous a bousculés sans même s'excuser. Savez-vous ce qu'il a ?

> Je l'ignore, dit Dilandau, encore plus étonné par l'attitude si peu respectueuse du Chevalier. Cela ne lui ressemble pas de ne pas s'excuser…

> Je sais, dit Miguel. C'est pourquoi je suis venu vous voir… Peut-être que vous auriez su ce qu'il a.

> Non, je l'ignore, répéta Dilandau en secouant la tête. Je vais aller le voir de ce pas puis je reviendrais te répondre.

Miguel hocha la tête puis Dilandau s'éloigna à la recherche du Chevalier. Il le trouva dans son bureau, en train de ruminer tout en signant papier après papier d'une main leste mais légèrement tremblante.

> Allen ? Je peux entrer ? demanda l'ancien soldat.

> Moui… marmonna Allen sans même lever les yeux de son tas de feuilles.

Dilandau entra dans le bureau, referma la porte derrière lui puis s'approcha du bureau et regarda Allen signer une dizaine de papiers sans s'arrêter.

Tout à coup, sans prévenir, Allen abattit sa main sur le bureau, y aplatissant son porte-plume et faisant du même coup une tache sur le beau sous-main en cuir jaune clair.

Dilandau sursauta violemment puis Allen s'effondra soudain sur son bureau, le visage dans les mains. Il soupira profondément puis se leva et contourna Dilandau.

> Attend ! dit l'ancien soldat en le saisissant par le bras.

Allen se retourna d'un bloc en se voulant de dégager et Dilandau cru lire dans son regard une profonde tristesse ainsi que de la colère.

> Après qui tu en veux aussi farouchement ? demanda le garçon en resserrant sa prise. Après moi ? Après qui ?

> Tu n'as rien à voir dans l'histoire et je te conseille de ne pas t'en mêler, répondit sèchement Allen en levant son bras pour se dégager.

> Stop ! dit Dilandau en saisissant le poignet à deux mains. Tu ne quitteras pas cette pièce sans m'avoir répondu. Après qui es-tu si en colère, Allen ?

Le Chevalier regarda Dilandau de haut puis, soudain, il baissa les yeux et soupira. Dilandau le lâcha alors et le Chevalier alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil qui traînait là.

> C'est après Folken que j'en ai, finit-il par dire.

> Folken ? répéta Dilandau. Mais pourquoi donc ? Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?

Le mot "encore" et surtout le ton sur lequel Dilandau avait dit cette phrase attira l'attention d'Allen qui le regarda.

> Pourquoi dis-tu encore ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et quel est ce ton presque larmoyant ?

> Je dis encore parce que ces derniers temps, vous vous disputez souvent, répondit Dilandau. Et ne ment pas, je vous entends bien le soir, quand vous vous croyez seuls dans votre chambre. Je vous entends vous jeter des noms d'oiseaux et vous renvoyer la balle !

> Mais… dit Allen, étonné.

> Et si j'ai prit ce ton qui t'a semblé étrange c'est parce que je déteste vous voir vous déchirer pour des broutilles ! Vous voir vous engueuler ainsi me fait mal, tu entends ! Pour moi, Folken est comme mon père ! Étant donné que tu es son compagnon, tu te place au même niveau que lui ! Si j'exclus le fait que Folken ne soit pas mon père et que vous êtes tous deux des hommes, je dirais que je ne supporte pas de voir ou d'entendre mes parents se disputer !

Allen écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Il n'avait encore jamais entendu Dilandau hausser ainsi la voix et dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur aussi facilement.

> Je vous ai entendu quand vous étiez devant la chambre où est Hitomi, reprit Dilandau, soudain plus calme. Tout du moins, je t'ai entendu remettre la Gouvernante à sa place. Après, Miguel est venu me voir en disant que tu leur étais passé devant même les voir et que tu les avais bousculés sans prendre la peine de t'excuser.

> Cela suffit, dit soudain Allen en détournant les yeux. Tu n'as pas à me faire la leçon, c'est mon couple que cela regarde, pas le tient.

> Encore heureux, répliqua Dilandau. Cependant, _ton_ couple comme tu le dis si bien, me regarde plus que tu ne semble le penser. Folken est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde après ma fille et Hitomi. Il m'a élevé et je sais quasiment tout de lui. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il est comme mon père, et sa vie me regarde tant qu'il ne m'aura pas dit le contraire.

Allen le regarda, fronça les sourcils puis se leva.

> Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés, cette fois-ci ? demanda Dilandau en regardant le Chevalier s'éloigner de quelques pas pour ensuite revenir.

> La même chose que les autres fois, répondit-il avec un soupir. Il refuse de prendre la tête de son pays à la place de Van qui se trouve bien trop jeune pour assumer une telle charge.

> Mais il ne veut pas, Allen ! dit Dilandau. Folken n'a jamais voulu monter sur le trône de Fanélia ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ne soit jamais rentré après avoir été soigné par Dornkirk ? Parce qu'il savait tout simplement qu'une fois de retour, il prendrait la tête de son pays !

> Mais c'était il y a dix ans, Dilandau ! répliqua Allen. Il était alors un gamin ! Maintenant, il a vingt-cinq ans, il est certainement plus mûr qu'à quinze ans et il ferait un très bon roi pour Fanélia.

> Permet-moi d'en douter, dit Dilandau. Cependant, s'il ne veut pas, c'est qu'il a ses raisons et tu ne peux pas le forcer à monter sur un trône qu'il exècre, même en lui faisant miroiter je ne sais quoi.

> Je ne lui fais aucune promesse, dit Allen en croisant les bras. Simplement que je trouve Van bien trop jeune à mon goût pour porter sur ses épaules les responsabilités d'un royaume quasiment rasé qu'il faudra reconstruire !

> Et si, je dis bien « si », il acceptait de prendre ce trône. Que deviendrais-tu, toi ? demanda Dilandau. Y a-tu réfléchit ? Si Folken devient le roi de Fanélia, il devra quitter Astria pour aller s'y installer. En quittant Astria, il te quitte toi et Karej. As-tu pensé à ce que toi et votre fils alliez devenir sans lui ? Pas grand chose sans doute.

Allen ne sut pas répondre à ces questions autrement que par un profond soupir. La possibilité que Folken le quitte ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle y était, Allen se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

> Van est peut-être jeune pour le trône de Fanélia, Allen, je le conçois, dit Dilandau au bout de quelques secondes de silence. Mais dois-je te rappeler que j'ai le même âge que lui et que ma compagne vient d'avoir un enfant ? Un bébé est sûrement plus lourd de responsabilités qu'une simple poignée de villages en ruines.

Le Chevalier baissa les yeux vers le sol en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un air confus. Un moment de silence passa et sembla pourtant s'éterniser.

> Et que dois-je faire, à ton avis ? demanda Allen au bout d'un moment en regardant Dilandau du coin de l'œil.

> Va lui parler, dit Dilandau en prenant les mains d'Allen dans les siennes. Va le voir, et excuse-toi.

> M'excuser auprès de mon propre compagnon ? dit Allen, surprit. Mais…

> Allen, dit l'ancien soldat. Met donc un peu ta fierté de côté et laisse-toi humilier pour une fois. Laisse-le te faire des reproches, laisse-le te crier dessus.

> Mais je ne veux pas ! s'exclama Allen en retirant une main de celles de Dilandau. Je ne pourrais pas rester de marbre en l'entendant me crier dessus !

> Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de l'oublier dès à présent, assena Dilandau en lâchant l'autre main du Chevalier.

Allen fronça les sourcils et Dilandau reprit :

> Si tu ne va pas te faire pardonner dès maintenant, il ne te pardonnera plus jamais. Je le connais, c'est ainsi qu'il fonctionne. Tu vois, Allen. Le problème, entre vous deux, c'est que vous pensez tous deux avoir raison. Vous êtes trop fiers de votre propre personne pour songer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à avoir tort. Si tu veux garder Folken, Allen, il va falloir apprendre à te sacrifier pour lui et à te taire, surtout.

> Me taire ? Je ne vois pas…

> Crois-moi, si tu garde tes opinions sur _sa_ vie pour toi, tout ira bien mieux, dit Dilandau. S'il y a bien une chose que Folken déteste, c'est bien qu'on se mêle de sa vie privée. Moi-même je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire quelque reproche sur ce qu'il faisait. Même si je savais parfaitement qu'il allait échouer dans son entreprise, je ne disais rien parce que j'ai déjà eut à subir les foudres de Folken. Et que je ne tiens absolument pas à renouveler l'expérience. Folken n'est pas quelqu'un qui se fâche facilement. Il est comme de la poudre à canon. Jetez une flamme dessus et elle explose.

Allen déglutit lentement puis regarda le garçon de bout devant lui. Détournant le regard l'espace d'une seconde, il revint ensuite sur Dilandau et soupira.

L'ancien soldat prit cela comme un acquiescement et il sourit.

> Crois-moi, Allen, dit-il en reprenant les mains gantées du Chevalier dans les siennes. Je ne veux pas vous voir vous faire la tête ou pire, vous séparer. Même si cela peut-être dur à assimiler pour toi, vous êtes mes parents, toi et Folken, comme vous êtes ceux de Karej et de Naria et Eriya. Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé ma famille comme elle était avant, avec toi en prime, je ne veux pas qu'elle se déchire.

Allen sentit sa gorge se nouer. Les paroles de Dilandau étaient diablement sincères et elles lui allèrent droit au cœur. Il détourna soudain la tête, et Dilandau sourit. Lâchant les mains gantées, il prit le visage de son vis-à-vis dans les siennes et il dit :

> Va le voir, Allen. Je suis certain qu'il t'attend.

Allen regarda l'ancien soldat, tenta de lui sourire, mais sa gorge nouée par les paroles du garçon réduirent son sourire à une grimace qui fit sourire l'ancien soldat de plus belle. Lâchant ensuite le visage, il se blottit dans les bras du Chevalier qui resserra son étreinte autour de lui en disant :

> Tes paroles me sont allées droit au cœur, Dilandau… Quand je pense qu'il n'y a même pas un an, j'aurais tout fait pour te tuer, maintenant, je ne pourrais plus me passer de ta présence en ma maison, comme de celle de Folken.

Dilandau sourit légèrement puis il repoussa le Chevalier, lui caressa la joue et l'incita à partir d'un signe de tête.

Allen lui rendit son sourire, lui caressa aussi la joue puis s'en alla en laissant un Dilandau tout content de la bonne action qu'il venait de faire.

Le Chevalier sortit de la maison à grands pas, descendit les quelques marches de la terrasse deux à deux puis se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait vu Folken s'en aller.

Longeant le lac par la gauche, il le contourna puis se retrouva sur le chemin de terre qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt et qui faisait le tour de sa propriété, en délimitant par ailleurs les frontières.

Brodé d'arbres de chaque côté, le chemin était alors protégé d'une sorte de voûte naturelle faite par les banches des hauts chênes qui revenaient au-dessus. Dans cette sorte de tunnel, la lumière était tamisée et il régnait une fraîcheur qui, bien qu'agréable l'été, devenait presque insupportable l'hiver, comme en ce moment là.

Frissonnant, Allen croisa les bras sous son manteau qu'il avait prit juste avant de partir, puis il s'engagea dans le chemin

Non loin de là, parallèlement au chemin, Folken ruminait en s'acharnant rageusement sur un bâton qu'il « épluchait » littéralement avec un couteau. Quelques copeaux plus ou moins épais s'éparpillaient autour de lui et sur ses genoux mais il ne semblait pas les voir.

Il repensait à leurs dernières disputes avec Allen. Depuis la nouvelle année, qui datait de deux semaines tout juste, ils se disputaient tous les soirs, dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls dans leur chambre. Karej ne dormait plus avec eux, mais avec sa nourrice, ainsi, ils pouvaient se faire mutuellement des reproches sans craindre de réveiller l'enfant.

Et des reproches, ils en avaient à se faire ! Il ne se passait pas un soir sans que l'un ait quelque chose à dire à l'autre, autre que des mots doux. La plupart du temps, cela finissait en bouderie, chacun dans son coin, chacun d'un côté du lit, tourné dos à l'autre et ruminant contre lui-même. Quelques fois, cela finissait mieux, mais ces fois-là étaient rares, trop rares au goût de Folken. Fallait-il vraiment qu'ils se disputent pour pouvoir profiter du corps de l'autre ? Si oui, à ce rythme là, leur couple finira vite en morceaux.

Depuis le soir de l'anniversaire d'Hitomi, qui remontait à déjà à une lune et demi, où ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois, ils n'avaient renouvelé l'expérience que quatre ou cinq fois. Cela était bien trop peu pour l'ancien général Zaibach qui était habitué à prendre du bon temps avec une femme – voire un homme – tous les soirs et parfois même dans la journée.

Folken soupira, regarda le bâton qu'il tenait à la main puis, de rage, il le balança furieusement contre le tronc de l'arbre d'en face. Le morceau de bois fit un petit bruit sec en heurtant le tronc de son ancêtre puis l'ancien général se leva en époussetant sa tunique.

Regardant autour de lui, il soupira de nouveau puis se rassit entre les racines d'un gros chêne sûrement plusieurs fois centenaire.

Tendant l'oreille, Allen perçu le bruit sec fait par le bout de bois que Folken avait lancé. Ce n'était pas comme un coup de timbales mais, dans le silence de la forêt, cela y ressemblait fortement.

Attiré par ce bruit suspect, le Chevalier quitta le chemin et enjamba un talus envahi d'herbes folles. Il continua ensuite tout droit et aperçu une toute petite clairière que les rayons d'un timide soleil de janvier tentaient en vain de réchauffer.

Une tache sombre attira l'œil du grand jeune homme blond emmitouflé dans un manteau deux fois plus grand que lui, et il avisa Folken, assit au pied d'un arbre, son bras de fer reposant à l'horizontal sur son genou droit.

> Folken… chuchota Allen en reculant de quelques pas.

Repérant le tronc d'un gros arbre, il se dissimula derrière et observa son compagnon qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

> Allen… chuchota soudain l'ancien général en reversant sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre. Que faut-il que je fasse pour que nos disputes cessent ? Cela me mine le moral… J'ai peur de vous perdre, Allen…

Le Chevalier sentit un frisson descendre dans son dos puis Folken ajouta, se croyant toujours seul :

> Je ne veux pas prendre la tête de Fanélia parce que je ne veux pas vous perdre, Allen… Si j'accepte de prendre ce trône, je devrais quitter Astria, quitter Karej, vous quitter… Ma vie est ici à présent. J'y ai une famille, un compagnon amoureux auquel je suis, moi aussi, amoureux, un bébé adorable et trois autres enfants qui sont pour moi comme les miens… Karej, Dilandau, Naria, Eriya… Qu'allez-vous devenir si je quitte Astria ? Mes enfants…

> Nos enfants…

Durant le monologue de son compagnon, Allen s'était avancé, bien en face de Folken, se demandant quand il allait se rendre compte qu'il était là. Ce dernier leva brusquement les yeux sur Allen qui s'abaissa devant lui en lui prenant les mains.

> Ce ne sont pas vos enfants, mon amour, mais les nôtres à tous les deux, dit le Chevalier en fixant son regard de ciel d'été dans les onyx de Folken.

> Mais… ? dit Folken en changeant de position. Allen… Que faites-vous ici ? Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver…

> Je ne voulais pas vous déranger dans vos réflexions, mon chéri, dit Allen avec un sourire.

Tout à coup, comme s'il se rendait enfin compte de la présence du Chevalier, Folken fronça les sourcils et son regard se durci. Il récupéra ses mains et s'apprêta à se lever en disant :

> Je vous ai dit que je n'avais plus rien à vous dire, est-ce si dur que cela à comprendre ?

Allen baissa la tête en soupirant. Et lui qui pensait que renouer avec l'ancien Général allait être facile…

> Folken, dit-il en se relevant à son tour. Attendez, je vous en conjure.

> Que voulez-vous, Allen ? demanda l'interpellé en se retournant d'un bloc. Vous allez encore me faire la leçon ? Vous allez me dire que je suis l'aîné de ma famille, que je dois prendre le trône de mon pays parce que Van est trop jeune… et quoi d'autre encore ?

> Vos paroles sont blessantes, dit Allen en croisant les bras sous son manteau. J'ignorais que vous pensiez cela de moi…

> Je… dit soudain Folken, mal à l'aise. Mais non ! Qu'allez-vous chercher ? Vous cherchez à me faire dire ce que je ne pense pas ?

> Folken, dit alors Allen en décroisant les bras. C'est Dilandau qui m'a poussé à vous retrouver. Il m'a expliqué un peu comment vous fonctionniez et il m'a fait comprendre que nous sommes trop fiers de nous-même pour accepter bassement les commentaires de l'autre.

> Vous… commença Folken.

> Non, dit Allen. Nous deux, vous aussi bien que moi. Dilandau m'a dit que si je voulais vous garder, il fallait que je me fasse pardonner d'avoir insisté pour que vous preniez le trône de Fanélia. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais pas compris que j'essayais de vous pousser dans une direction que vous ne voulez pas suivre. Vous avez raison, votre vie est ici à présent et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais vous voir partir si loin de Pallas et de moi sans avoir l'assurance de vous revoir un jour.

> Allen, je…

> Chut, dit le Chevalier. Ne dites rien. Non, plutôt, dites ce que vous avez sur le cœur, je suis prêt à subir vos foudres.

> Mes foudres ? Mais comment cela ?

> Je sais que je vous ai fait du tort, dit Allen en se détournant légèrement. J'ai pensé que vous deviez renouer avec votre passé, avec votre royaume, mais je me suis lourdement trompé. A présent, il m'est clair que ce dont vous souhaitez est de rester ici.

> C'est bien de l'avoir compris, dit Folken. Malheureusement, c'est trop tard.

> Trop tard ? demanda Allen d'une voix blanche.

> Je viens de décider que j'allais prendre le trône de Fanélia, dit Folken sans regarder son compagnon.

> Mais… mais, Folken !

Allen sentit soudain tout son monde s'effondrer. D'un pas en arrière, il rétablit son équilibre qui menaçait de se rompre sous le coup de la nouvelle, puis il bafouilla :

> Folken, mon amour, je vous en supplie… vous ai-je fait tant de mal pour que vous songiez ainsi à partir loin de moi ? Je le reconnais, j'ai été bête de vouloir vous pousser à prendre ce trône, mais, maintenant que je l'ai compris, je vous jure sur ma propre tête de me taire et de vous laisser vivre votre vie comme vous l'entendez… Folken, ne m'abandonnez pas, je vous en conjure…

Folken regarda son compagnon qui, quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds sur le visage, le regardait d'un air suppliant, presque larmoyant.

> Folken… gémit le Chevalier blond. Folken, mon amour…

L'ancien Général ne répondit rien et se contenta de croiser les bras. Il avait du mal à comprendre son compagnon.

En effet, depuis deux semaines, il le poussait à accepter de monter sur le trône de Fanélia à la place de Van, et voilà qu'à présent, il le supplie presque à genoux de ne pas l'abandonner.

Faisant part de sa réflexion au Chevalier, Folken attendit ensuite une réponse qui ne vint pas. Allen se contenta de s'éloigner et de s'asseoir contre l'arbre où Folken s'était installé quelques minutes auparavant.

L'ancien Général observa son compagnon un instant avant de soupirer puis de s'approcher et de dire :

> Je ne vous comprends pas, Allen, répéta-t-il.

Le Chevalier Céleste le regarda dans les yeux. Folken se baissa ensuite à sa hauteur et Folken dit :

> Vous me harcelez depuis deux semaines avec cette histoire de trône et, alors que je vous fais part de ma décision, voilà que vous me suppliez de ne pas vous abandonner… Avouez que tout ceci est plutôt confus, non ?

> Je l'admets, dit Allen en baissant les yeux.

Un silence passa et le Chevalier ajouta :

> Je ne sais plus, Folken ! Tout est confus dans mon esprit… Une part de mon âme vous réclame jours et nuits, et l'autre part me fait dire que vous seriez mieux dans votre pays natal… Je ne sais plus quoi penser… Nos incessantes disputes m'empêchent de réfléchir clairement… Je n'ai même plus d'appétit… La peur de vous perdre me noue les entrailles au point de m'empêcher de dormir… Je veux vous voir heureux mais je veux aussi vous avoir à mes côtés…

Plongeant son visage dans ses mains gantées, le Chevalier soupira profondément et Folken en fut troublé. Quelque chose dans son cœur se coinça et il sentit une soudaine bouffée d'amour pour ce jeune homme blond, exactement comme le lendemain de l'anniversaire d'Hitomi.

Cependant, il ne dit rien et ne bougea pas, trop perdu pour. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

> Que voulez-vous, Allen ? demanda-t-il finalement. Sincèrement.

Voyant que le Chevalier ne bougeait pas, Folken repoussa les mains gantées de blanc et prit la mâchoire de son compagnon dans sa main gauche en disant :

> Allen, regardez-moi dans les yeux et dites-moi ce que vous voulez clairement.

Allen déglutit puis leva les yeux sur Folken et plongea dans ces diamants noirs presque insondables.

> Folken je… dit Allen en le regardant.

Soudain, il repoussa la main de Folken et se jeta à son cou en disant :

> Ne partez pas, restez avec moi, restez en Astria…

Folken, tout d'abord surprit, sourit ensuite et passa ses bras dans le dos du Chevalier en le serrant contre lui.

> Folken, je vous aime de tout mon être, reprit Allen en resserrant un peu plus son étreinte. Jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un aussi fort que je vous aime.

Il recula alors et ajouta, à mi-voix :

> Cependant, si vous décidez tout de même de partir, je ne vous retiendrais pas.

Folken sourit légèrement en secouant la tête puis il posa ses mains de chaque côté du cou de son compagnon, les pouces sur ses pommettes, obligeant celui-ci à lever la tête.

> Que vous êtes sot, Allen, dit-il en souriant.

Il l'embrassa alors doucement et le Chevalier comprit que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène.

> Je n'ai jamais eut l'intention de vous quitter, mon amour, dit l'ancien général en reculant.

Il s'assit ensuite en tailleur sur le sol et reprit :

> Ne vous ai-je jamais dit que je mourrais si un jour nous devions être séparés ? Je ne conçois plus la vie sans vous, Allen, ajouta-t-il en lui prenant les mains. Je veux passer le reste de mes jours à vos côtés, je veux voir grandir notre fils et mûrir Dilandau, Naria et Eriya. Je veux vieillir avec vous et jusqu'à ma mort, je ne cesserais de vous aimer.

Allen le regarda puis il s'approcha et captura ses lèvres avec délice. Le baiser donné fut rendu et, tout en embrassant son compagnon, Folken sentit une goutte tiède tomber sur ses mains. Il sourit légèrement puis approfondit un peu plus le baiser en glissant sa langue entre les lèvres du Chevalier.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Folken garda une seconde entre ses lèvres la douce langue de son compagnon avant de rouvrir les yeux et de le regarder amoureusement.

> Je ne me lasserais jamais de vous embrasser, dit-il en approchant à nouveau, cherchant un nouveau contact.

> Moi non plus, dit Allen en souriant. Mais pour le moment, il nous faut nous lever et rentrer à la maison. Ils doivent s'inquiéter.

Folken fit la moue puis Allen consentit à lui donner le baiser demandé avant de le bousculer gentiment pour le faire lever.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite tous deux à la villa, main dans la main et échangeant de temps à autre un baiser furtif ou une œillade pleine d'un sens qu'eux seuls connaissaient.


	18. Chapter 18

Kikou tout le monde ! Je m'etend pas trop, on sait jamais. Je repond une derniere fois aux reviews en public après les reponses se feront en privé avant chaque publication de chapitre, donc chaque mercredi. Voilà !

RAR :

**LUCY-HP** : Personnelement, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai continué a faire se vouvoyer Folken et Allen. Je pense que c'est mes influences "royalistes" qui en sont la cause parce qu'au temps des Rois et de Reines, donc au temps d'Escaflowne, il etait mal vu de tutoyer son compagnon ou son mari. Seuls le tutoiement entre enfants etaittoléré et encore. Pour ce qui est du prénom de la fille d'Hitomi, j'ai pas mal bataillé. Finallement, Shanna est venu tout seul suite à une combinaison de lettres au hasard, lol ! Voilà ! Kiss !

**REMISSIA** : Oui, j'ai un rythme soutenu dans la publication des chapitres mais ainsi, cela m'oblige à cogiter pour vous pondre un chapitre digne de ce nom en une semaine. Bon, ok, j'avoue avoir parfois relaché un peu pour certaines fic mais des fois, mon inspi se met en grève alors... lol ! Sinon, pour ce qui est de la dispute entre Folken et Allen, c'est la premiere sur ce sujet et il y en aura d'autres et je ferais intervenir Van. Voilà ! Kiss !

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

> Allen ! Attention ! Derrière-toi !

A bord de son Shérazade, Allen fit volte face juste à temps pour intercepter la griffe de Climer d'un Oreides bleu particulièrement coriace.

> Dilandau ! s'écria la voix de Folken.

L'Alseides rouge sang venait de s'écraser presque aux pieds du Shérazade que pilotait Folken – cadeau du Roi pour avoir aidé à former les nouveaux Chevaliers Célestes – après avoir fait un superbe vol plané d'une quinzaine de mètres.

> Tout va bien ? demanda Folken en tournant simplement la tête vers l'Alseides qui se relevait péniblement.

> Oui, oui, ça va ! répondit Dilandau. Je suis juste un peu sonné.

Il eut juste le temps de se retourner pour recevoir un Guymelef qui avait, au départ, prévu de lui sauter sur le dos.

Une secousse tira Folken de la contemplation de Dilandau au combat et, se tournant vers son agresseur, il recouvra son équilibre et repoussa l'Alseides noir plus loin.

Profitant du fait qu'il était à portée d'épée, il le planta au niveau de l'épaule puis remonta et l'Alseides explosa dans une gerbe de Liquide Démultiplicateur de Force.

Envoyé à la frontière Nord du royaume par Aston, Allen avait emmené avec lui Dilandau, Folken, Van, Naria et Eriya, ainsi que ses propres hommes pour repousser une attaque de Zaibacher venant de Darkwald avec qui ils avaient sûrement du passer un accord des plus douteux.

> Seigneur ! s'exclama Naria en bondissant devant le Shérazade de Folken.

Elle repoussa habilement le second Alseides qui en voulait à Folken puis tous deux reculèrent légèrement. Deux secondes plus tard, une langue de feu jaillit du sol et Folken leva la tête.

Pas moins de six Forteresses Volantes, toutes de formes différentes, flottaient au-dessus d'eux. Chacune arborait deux gigantesques canons à leur base et les boules de feu qui en partaient s'écrasaient au milieu des soldats, faisant de grands cratères fumants dans le sol.

> Attention, Naria ! dit Folken en poussant le Guymelef de la jeune chatte.

Un instant plus tard, une nouvelle boule de feu s'écrasait entre eux, faisant vaciller Folken qui se protégea de son bras.

Cela faisait plus d'une lune qu'ils tentaient de repousser les douzeGuymelefs de Zaibacher entrés en fraude en Astria. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils avaient réussi à les maintenir non loin de la frontière avec Darkwald mais les hommes d'Allen commençaient à s'épuiser, physiquement aussi bien que mentalement.

En entendant l'ordre de mission de la bouche de son compagnon, Folken en avait déduit que l'Empereur Zaibach n'avait pas oublié qu'Hitomi était toujours sur Gaïa, ainsi qu'Escaflowne.

Pensant à la jeune mère, Folken redoubla de rage envers l'Empereur et il abattit par la suite deux Guymelefs d'un seul coup d'épée.

De son côté, Allen en avait abattu deux également et il achevait le troisième quand l'un des Forteresses Volantes fit brusquement demi-tour. Les cinq autres la suivirent et les soldats au sol s'envolèrent.

> Revenez ! hurla Dilandau. Bande de lâches !

Quand les Alseides eurent disparus, les « Astriens » se rassemblèrent au milieu de la pleine herbeuse qui avait fait office de champ de bataille et tous descendirent de leurs machines, fourbus.

> Oh, par tous les Saints ! dit Folken en s'étirant. Plus jamais de combat de bon matin !

> Je suis d'accord, mon chéri, dit Allen avec un petit sourire. Bien, allons prendre un encas à présent…

> Je ne suis pas contre du tout, dit Dilandau en se dirigeant vers le Croisé qui stationnait non loin, caché dans les bois.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous à bord, Croisés y compris, chacun se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil ou une chaise qui traînait là.

> Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Van en bâillant.

Dilandau fouilla un moment dans sa tunique et finit par trouver la montre d'Hitomi.

> Il est sept heures, dit-il.

> Finalement, c'est bien ce petit engin, dit Allen en prenant la montre au bracelet de cuir bleu ciel. C'est bien pratique.

> Oui, reconnu Dilandau en récupérant son bien d'un geste sec. Mais c'est à moi.

Il tira ensuite la langue au Chevalier qui lui fit une grimace.

Folken sourit à son tour puis Dilandau se leva et l'ancien général remarqua que son filsadoptif semblait boiter.

> Dilandau, dit-il. Tu boite ?

Dilandau s'arrêta derrière Naria qui leva les yeux sur lui en se tordant le cou.

> Ce n'est rien, assura-t-il en tapant doucement du pied sur le sol. J'ai du me faire mal en tombant tout à l'heure.

> Permet-moi d'en douter, dit Folken en se levant. Viens avec moi.

> Mais puisque je te dis que tout va bien… grogna Dilandau alors que Folken le prenait par le bras.

> Dilandau, dit Allen.

L'ancien soldat regarda le Chevalier. Celui-ci le fixait du coin de l'œil, ce qui était signe qu'il ne valait mieux pas jouer les fortes têtes.

> Très bien… soupira Dilandau. Ça va…

> Non cela ne va pas, dit Allen. Tu es tenu de respecter les adultes.

> Je sais, dit Dilandau en le regardant. Excuses-moi.

Le Chevalier fit un signe de tête puis l'ancien soldat suivit Folken dans les couloirs du Croisé. Quand ils furent hors de vue, Van dit avec un sourire :

> Je vois que tu commence à te faire respecter, Allen.

> Il le faut bien, répondit le Chevalier en jetant un coup d'œil à Eriya, debout derrière la chaise où était assise Naria.

> Pour un début, il s'en sort bien, concéda la jeune chatte aux cheveux d'argent en souriant. J'aurais aimé avoir un père comme lui.

> C'est le cas, dit Eriya en posant une main sur l'épaule raccourcie de sa sœur. Le Seigneur Folken nous a élevées, il est un peu notre père. Allen étant son compagnon, il l'est lui aussi.

Naria sourit à sa sœur puis toutes deux regardèrent Allen qui leur adressa signe de tête.

> Il nous faudra cependant plusieurs lunes pour, sinon effacer, occulter notre haine envers les humains, dit la jeune chatte aux cheveux d'or.

Allen eut un petit sourire puis la conversation reprit, notamment sur la prochaine attaque des Zaibacher qui ne saurait tarder.

Cependant, dans la cabine de Dilandau – où logeaient également Naria et Eriya – Folken s'inquiétait un peu.

> Ta hanche abîmée est en mauvais état, Dilandau, dit-il en appuyant légèrement sur le haut de la cuisse du garçon. Si Mirana avait été là, elle t'aurait sûrement interdit de reprendre le combat…

> Mais je ne veux pas, Folken ! dit le garçon en repliant sa jambe droite sur le lit.

Il replaça son pantalon qu'il avait légèrement descendu pour permettre à Folken de regarder le point douloureux, puis il ajouta :

> Tu sais bien que même gravement blessé, je continuerais à me battre…

> Oui, je le sais, dit Folken avec un signe de tête. Malheureusement, je ne veux pas que ta blessure s'aggrave. Cela fait plus d'une année que tu la traîne et elle n'est toujours pas guérie.

> Un an… dit Dilandau, soudain pensif. Cela fait déjà cinq lunes que ma fille est née…

> Oui, et Karejaà présent huit lunes, dit Folken avec un sourire. Cependant, je ne te parle pas de nos enfants respectifs, mais d'une blessure que tu as à la hanche et qui te fait souffrir au moindre choc.

> Mais avec tes remèdes, là, tu ne peux pas me trouver quelque chose qui…

> Sûrement pas, dit Folken. Il est hors de question que je te donne quoi que ce soit qui endorme la blessure. Si ce soir tu as encore mal, tu resteras ici. Et ne discute pas, ajouta-t-il en empêchant le garçon de répliquer.

> Mais Folken… geignit l'ancien soldat à la manière d'un enfant puni qui cherche à alléger sa peine. Je vais très bien…

> Non, Dilandau, dit Folken, ferme. Cette discussion est close. A présent, tu va t'allonger et te reposer. Je reviendrais te voir plus tard avec Allen.

> Folken…

> Dilandau, cela suffit, dit Folken en se levant. Je ne céderais pas. Tu sais bien qu'avec moi, non c'est non, alors ne cherche pas à me mettre en colère sinon je pourrais très bien te punir comme un enfant.

Dilandau fit la moue en croisant les bras. Non, décidément, il n'aimait vraiment pas quand Folken prenait son rôle de père au sérieux.

> Aller, dit Folken avec un petit sourire en coin. Ne fait pas la tête, tu n'es pas puni, si ?

> Presque… marmonna le garçon en détournant la tête.

Folken sourit franchement puis il quitta la petite chambre et retourna sur le pont principal du Croisé où il trouva Van seul, entrain d'étudier une carte fixée sur une table.

> Où sont-ils tous ? demanda l'ancien général, étonné de ne trouver personne.

> Naria et Eriya sont parties en repérage, les Croisés sont dans leurs cabines et Allen doit sûrement être dans la vôtre, répondit Van tout à la suite sans même lever les yeux de la carte. Bon… ce matin, ils sont venus par-là… Peut-être viendront-ils par ici…

Il traça un long trais sur la carte avec une flèche allant vers le sud. Folken le regarda faire un moment puis il dissimula un bâillement et s'en retourna dans sa cabine où il trouva effectivement Allen, assit dans un fauteuil, perdu dans ses pensées.

> Mon amour est pensif ? demanda, malicieux, l'ancien général en passant ses bras autour du cou du Chevalier.

> Mhm… répondit Allen en posant une main sur le bras de fer de son compagnon.

> Ça ne va pas ? demanda Folken en se redressant légèrement.

> Si, si… répondit Allen, évasivement. Excusez-moi, je pensais simplement à Dilandau.

> Ha ? Et pourquoi donc ?

Comprenant le sous-entendu, Allen s'empressa de contredire son compagnon qui commençait à douter, puis il répondit :

> Je ne pensais pas à Dilandau comme je pense à vous, Folken. Non, je pensais simplement au fait qu'il a bien du mal à me respecter…

> C'est normal, assura Folken en se baissant devant le Chevalier. Toute sa vie il n'a eut qu'une seule personne pour le réprimander ou au contraire, le féliciter. A présent, il y en a deux et c'est d'autant plus difficile pour lui car il doit, tout en nous respectant, assurer son rôle de père et de compagnon auprès de sa fille et d'Hitomi. Naria et Eriya ont moins de mal parce qu'elles n'ont pas de famille à gérer. Elles m'obéissent aussi plus volontiers que Dilandau parce que ce sont des femmes.

> Je me doute bien que Dilandau a toujours été un peu rebelle, dit Allen. Mais parfois, il a des réponses qui ne me plaisent pas vraiment. Tenez, par exemple, la semaine dernière, il m'a provoqué devant tout le monde. J'ai vraiment du prendre sur moi pour ne pas le gifler…

> Vous n'auriez pas du, dit Folken, qui n'en savait rien. Parfois, le meilleur des remèdes contre l'irrespect est la gifle, Allen. Dilandau est rebelle, je vous l'accorde, il n'aime pas être remit à sa place, surtout depuis que sa fille est née, mais parfois, il va trop loin. Je le lui ai dit mais il ne semble pas tenir compte de mes propos.

> S'il nous écoute, c'est uniquement parce que Naria et Eriya sont dans les parages, dit Allen. Sinon, le reste du temps, il se fiche bien de ce que je peux lui dire.

> J'irais lui parler, dit Folken en se relevant. Hum… au fait, je devais vous parler de sa blessure…

> Blessure ? Ha ! Oui, sa boiterie, dit Allen en se souvenant. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Folken regarda une seconde en direction du hublot de la petite pièce puis il dit :

> Il y a maintenant un an, quelques jours avant de capturer Hitomi, il s'est blessé au combat. Il avait quelques hématomes mais aussi un bleu à la hanche, juste au-dessus de la cuisse gauche. Au début, je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus, du reste, il n'a jamais voulu que je le touche. Mais plus tard, j'ai vu qu'il souffrait, qu'il boitait surtout. Je lui ai alors un peu forcé la main et il a accepté que je regarde ce qu'il avait.

> Et ?

> Sa hanche était fêlée et déplacée, répondit Folken. Je lui ai proposé de la remettre en place mais il a refusé, prétextant que j'allais lui faire mal. Je n'ai pas insisté et c'est Hitomi qui la lui a remis en place, le jour de sa capture, je crois. Je pense que c'est ce qui lui a permis de l'apprivoiser. Bref. Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne souffrait plus et j'ai même pensé que sa hanche s'était consolidée avec le temps, mais hélas, elle est de nouveau déplacée. Quand il a chuté, tout à l'heure, il a du se blesser et sa hanche s'est déplacée.

> Que pouvons-nous y faire ? demanda Allen. Il ne vous laissera jamais le toucher…

> Moi non, mais vous…

> Non, Folken, dit Allen. Je suis désolé, il est hors de question que je fasse cela. Et puis, je n'y connais rien en médecine. Je risquerais de lui faire plus de mal qu'autre chose.

> Allen… supplia l'ancien général. S'il vous plait…

> Non, répondit Allen. Si vous voulez, je veux bien essayer de le convaincre de _vous_ laisser faire mais je ne porterait pas la main sur lui.

> Très bien, dit Folken au bout d'un moment. Comme vous voudrez ! Venez, à présent.

Il prit la main du Chevalier et tous deux se rendirent dans la cabine de Dilandau et des deux chattes.

> Dilandau ? dit Folken en entrant après avoir frappé. Dilandau… gronda-t-il soudain.

> Ça va, grogna Dilandau en retournant sur son lit. J'ai mal et la position debout me soulage, je n'y peux rien.

Il s'assit en fronçant les sourcils puis Folken s'approcha, traînant Allen derrière lui.

> Dilandau, dit le Chevalier en s'asseyant près de l'ancien soldat. Folken m'a dit que tu avais été blessé à la hanche et que tu souffrais.

> Oui, et alors ? répliqua Dilandau.

> Dilandau ! gronda Folken. Un peu de respect, s'il te plait.

Le garçon regarda Folken avec défi et Allen lui prit soudain le menton dans sa main. Il le força à le regarder puis il dit :

> Folken, voulez-vous sortir un instant, s'il vous plait ?

> Très bien, dit Folken en quittant la pièce.

Quand la porte se fut refermée, Dilandau se dégagea de la poigne d'Allen et le Chevalier dit :

> Dilandau, il y a une chose que j'aimerais savoir.

> Laquelle ? bougonna l'ancien soldat.

> Pourquoi es-tu si irrespectueux envers moi depuis que je vous ai reconnus, toi et les deux chattes, comme mes enfants ? Me hais-tu à ce point pour répugner de vivre avec moi ?

> Mais que vas-tu donc chercher comme sottises, dit Dilandau dans un soupir. Pourquoi répugnerais-je donc à vivre au même endroit que toi alors que je le fais depuis près d'une année ?

> Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu me tiens ainsi tête à chaque fois que je t'adresse la parole ! s'exclama Allen. Depuis que Shanna est née, tu fais fi des ordres que je peux te donner ! J'aimerais comprendre !

Surprit par la brusque colère du Chevalier, Dilandau baissa les yeux puis détourna la tête et laissa échapper un profond soupir.

> Je suis désolé, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Je n'avais pas conscience que je tenais tête, Allen.

> Dilandau, dit le Chevalier en retrouvant son calme. Même si je ne suis pas ton père biologique, je t'ai adopté, tu me dois donc le respect. Ainsi qu'à Folken. Naria et Eriya nous obéissent presque aveuglément, pourquoi est-ce que toi tu refuse de te plier à cela ? Tu es pourtant habitué aux ordres, non ? Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois au moins essayer, tu ne crois pas ?

Dilandau regarda le Chevalier du coin de l'œil puis il soupira silencieusement et Allen lui prit la main en disant :

> Je crois savoir pourquoi…

> Ha oui ?

> Tu veux paraître fort aux yeux de ta fille, tu veux qu'elle soit fière de son père, mais elle n'a que cinq lunes, Dilandau. Elle ne comprend pas encore autre chose que ce qu'elle veut bien comprendre. Redevient le Dilandau d'avant Shanna, Dilandau. Je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais, tu es le fils que je n'aurais jamais à cause de mon amour pour Folken. Mais je t'en prie, redevient comme avant, tu as trop changé ces dernières lunes.

> Tu crois ? demanda timidement le garçon en regardant le Chevalier du coin de l'œil. C'est si évident que cela que je suis fier de ma fille ?

Allen eut un sourire puis il posa son index sur le nez de Dilandau en disant :

> Comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

Dilandau sourit puis il se tourna vers Allen et dit :

> Allen, pardonne-moi. Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que le fait que j'ose vous répondre, à toi comme à Folken, vous blessait à ce point.

Allen hocha légèrement la tête puis Dilandau se pencha vers lui et Allen lui donna une accolade affectueuse.

> A présent, dis-moi pourquoi tu refuse que Folken regarde ta blessure ? demanda Allen.

> Il a déjà regardé et il veut la remettre en place, répondit Dilandau. Mais je ne veux pas.

> Pourquoi ?

> Je ne sais pas, répondit l'ancien soldat en évitant le regard du Chevalier. Ce n'est nullement une question de confiance, il a soigné nombre de mes blessures, mais là, je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas qu'il replace ma hanche. Et puis, je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort, je peux encore combattre sans problèmes…

> Peut-être, concéda Allen. Mais tu souffre, tu boite quand tu marche…

Dilandau le regarda puis il soupira et se leva. Il fit quelques pas puis revint vers Allen et le Chevalier se leva.

> Dilandau… dit-il. Laisse Folken remettre ta hanche en place.

> Est-ce un ordre ?

Allen ne répondit pas et Dilandau ajouta :

> Si s'en est un, je t'obéirais alors.

> Non, ce n'est pas un ordre, c'est simplement une question de bon sens, dit Allen. Nous avons la chance d'avoir avec nous quelqu'un qui sait soigner sans pour autant être médecin. A défaut de te guérir définitivement, il pourra au moins te soulager pour le prochain combat que nous livrerons.

Le garçon ferma les yeux une seconde puis il laissa échapper un soupir et finit par accepter. Allen lui sourit puis fit entrer Folken avant de quitter la petite pièce exiguë où il était malaisé de se tourner, entre les trois lits installés au milieu de la pièce.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Folken ressortait de la pièce et Allen demanda :

> Alors ?

> C'est bon, répondit l'ancien général. J'ignore ce que vous avez bien pu lui raconter.

> Ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous le dire, mon amour, dit Allen avec un petit sourire en embrassant son compagnon sur la joue. L'essentiel n'est-il pas qu'il soit redevenu comme avant la naissance de Shanna ?

Folken sourit puis il prit doucement les lèvres du Chevalier entre les siennes avant qu'ils se séparent et retournent auprès de Van pour déterminer le trajet de la prochaine offensive Zaibach.

Cependant, à la villa Shézar, Mirana prenait un thé en compagnie d'Hitomi et de la gouvernante de Karej.

> Ce bébé est à croquer, dit Mirana en tenant Shanna devant elle, la petite étant debout sur ses genoux.

> Il ne tient qu'à toi d'en faire un, dit Hitomi en souriant.

> Mais bien sûr ! rétorqua Mirana en souriant. Un bébé, moi ? Ais-je une tête à avoir un bébé, franchement ?

Hitomi regarda la gouvernante. Elles échangèrent un sourire puis elles hochèrent la tête en direction de Mirana qui leur tira la langue.

> Enfin bref, dit la jeune Princesse. Je ne dis pas que je n'aurais jamais d'enfants, attention, ne vous méprenez pas, mesdames. Non, je dis simplement que je ne me vois pas mère à seize ans alors que mon cher époux passe son temps à parcourir le monde avec sa flotte marchande.

> Il est encore partit ? demanda Hitomi. Un vrai courant d'air ce garçon.

> A qui le dis-tu, dit Mirana en installant le bébé sur son bras. Cela fait deux semaines qu'il est partit et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles.

> Et nous alors, dit Hitomi. Cela fait une lune que les hommes sont partis pour repousser ces maudits Zaibachers ! Le père de ma fille est avec eux et je n'ai aucune nouvelles.

> Les parents de Karej aussi sont là-bas, mademoiselle, dit la Gouvernante en regardant le petit garçon âgé de huit mois, se promener à quatre pattes sur le tapis du salon. Cependant, je ne m'en fait pas car je sais que Messire Folken et Messire Allen font attention à eux.

> Oui, évidemment, dit Hitomi. Mais Dilandau est casse-cou, je le connais suffisamment pour pouvoir vous assurer qu'il me reviendra abîmé.

> Et alors ? dit Mirana. Je suis là pour réparer ce qui est abîmé, c'est mon travail, non ?

Hitomi sourit à son amie puis la conversation s'orienta sur un autre sujet jusqu'au coucher du soleil où Mirana quitta la demeure d'Allen pour s'en retourner au palais.

Le lendemain, les Zaibachers attaquèrent l'armée d'Allen et, cette fois, malheureusement, ils furent contraints de battre en retraite.

A bord du Croisé, Allen et ses hommes retournaient vers le milieu des terres, poursuivis par une escadrille de Zaibachers acharnés.

> Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à la fin ! tonna Allen en s'accrochant à un chambranle de porte pour ne pas valdinguer quand le Croisé fut obligé de faire une embardée.

Il fit quelques pas hésitants, ballotté à droite puis à gauche dans les incessants roulis du vaisseau dont le Capitaine – Gadès – s'efforçait de maintenir en vol.

> Aller les gars ! dit le Chevalier en apparaissant sur le pont principal. J'en veux deux aux canons de toit, immédiatement !

> Oui, Commandant ! s'exclamèrent Kiyo et Reeden avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers en colimaçon qui permettaient d'accéder aux deux canons situés de part et d'autre du toit du vaisseau.

> Allen ! dit Van. Au lieu de nous enfuir nous devrions leur faire face !

> Si nous leur faisons face, le Croisé sera réduit en poussière ! s'exclama Allen.

Une secousse ébranla le vaisseau et Gadès dit :

> Commandant, le gouvernail droit est détruit, je ne tiens plus le vaisseau !

> Tu vois ! dit Allen. Gadès, replie le gouvernail gauche et fait machine arrière toute ! Kiyo ! Reeden, préparez-vous à attaquer ! Visez des points sensibles !

> Oui, Commandant ! dirent Reeden et Kiyo depuis leurs canons.

> Canon numéro un paré à tirer, cible en vue ! dit Kiyo.

> Canon numéro deux paré à tirer, cible en vue ! dit Reeden.

Allen, penché sur le radar installé depuis peu au niveau de la barre de navigation, attendit que les deux cibles, deux immenses Forteresses Volantes, soient bien dans les lignes de tir des deux canons. Quand elles y furent, il donna l'ordre de tir et les deux boules de feu touchèrent leur cible.

> Cible numéro une atteinte ! dit Kiyo dont on sentait le sourire dans la voix.

> Cible numéro deux atteinte ! renchérit Reeden.

Il poussa un cri de joie juste derrière et chacun annonça qu'ilchargeait à nouveau son canon en vue d'un nouveau tir.

Allen sourit en voyant une épaisse fumée noire s'élever des deux Forteresses de Zaibacher touchées.

> Très ingénieux vos canons à énergie, Folken, dit-il en regardant son amant du coin de l'œil.

L'ancien général eut un sourire puis il regarda Dilandau assit près de lui. Le garçon le regarda intensément et Folken lui fit un signe de tête qu'Allen vit :

> Tu peux y aller, dit-il. Kiyo ! appela-t-il ensuite. Laisse ta place à Dilandau !

> Oui, mon Commandant !

Kiyo redescendit ensuite sur le pont principal et Dilandau prit sa place.

> Tirez à vue à présent ! dit Allen en se retournant vers son radar, engin également construit par Folken sur le modèle de ceux de Zaibacher.

Les Canons à Énergie et le radar n'étaient pour l'instant que des prototypes et le Roi Aston avait autorisé l'ancien général à les faire installer sur le Croisé d'Allen afin d'en tester les capacités en temps réels.

> Folken, Van, venez avec moi, dit ensuite le Chevalier. Nous allons attirer les Alseides ailleurs.

> Tu as un plan ? demanda Van.

Allen ne lui répondit pas et tous trois se dirigèrent vers les soutes du Croisé où se trouvaient le Shérazade d'Allen, celui de Folken et Escaflowne.

Il y avait aussi deux Teirings, ceux de Naria et Eriya, ainsi que l'Alseides de Dilandau, tous trois sagement assis sur leurs trônes.

> Allons-y, dit Allen en grimpant dans son Shérazade.

Folken l'imita et Van s'installa à bord d'Escaflowne sous les regards de Naria et Eriya qui attendaient patiemment pour leur ouvrir les portes de la soute.

Cependant, Dilandau et Reeden s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

> Reeden ! dit Dilandau en voyant les portes de la soute s'ouvrir lentement. Combinons nos tirs sur la Forteresse la plus imposante. Elle doit être la meneuse, il faut la détruire !

Reeden acquiesça puis tous deux ciblèrent la plus grosse des six Forteresses Volantes qui les poursuivaient depuis le matin.

> A nous deux ! s'exclama Reeden en appuyant sur le bouton qui permettait de charger son canon. Canon chargé, paré à tirer ! dit-il à l'intention de Dilandau.

L'ancien soldat dit la même la chose puis ils s'écrièrent tous deux d'une même voix :

> Feu !

De deux longs tubes de métal fichés dans les pierres flottantes du Croisé sortirent alors deux rayons rose crées par l'accumulation de l'énergie d'Energistes.

> Cible touchée ! s'exclamèrent-t-ils ensuite dans un cri de joie.

La plus grosse des Forteresses, qui se révéla être la Forteresse de Diretto, était maintenant en feu et elle perdait de l'altitude rapidement.

> Un dernier tir pour permettre à Allen et aux autres de sortir ! dit Dilandau en chargeant à nouveau son canon.

Les seconds rayons qui sortirent des canons se dirigèrent cette fois contre deux autres Forteresses et le rayon commandé par Dilandau eut plus de chance que celui de Reeden car la Forteresse Volante visée explosa en une gerbe de feu avant de sombrer rapidement et de s'écraser au sol en explosant de nouveau.

> Yahouuuuu ! s'écria Dilandau en se renversant dans son siège, les bras levés. Et d'une ! Passons aux autres à présent !

Profitant de la confusion déclenchée par la destruction de la petite Forteresse, Allen, Folken et Van quittèrent le Croisé. Van, en mode Dragon, s'envola pour attirer les Alseides qui venaient vers eux, tandis que Folken et Allen se laissaient tomber jusqu'au sol afin de s'occuper des Guymelefs déjà posés.

La nuit tombait et seuls les machines en feu éclairaient la plaine qui servait de champ de bataille.

A trois contre une douzaine, ils avaient, en toute logique, peu de chances de s'en sortir, mais c'était sans compter sur l'extrême habileté au combat d'Allen et de Folken, ainsi qu'à la parfaite maîtrise d'Escaflowne par Van.

A trois, ils réussirent donc à abattre cinq ou six Guymelefs chacun, tout en sachant que, à chaque fois qu'ils en abattaient un, deux autres se posaient à leur tour.

Alors que le milieu de la nuit approchait, les Zaibachers semblèrent perdre du terrain, en plus des hommes.

> Ils battent en retraite ! dit Folken en détruisant un énième Alseides et en regardant un autre s'envoler.

> Tant mieux, dit Van en se débarrassant d'un gêneur.

> Mais ils reviendront au lever du soleil, dit Allen.

> On avisera alors, dit Van en transformant Escaflowne en Dragon.

Il sauta ensuite de son Guymelef et regarda le Croisé se poser lentement en couchant les hautes herbes de la plaine.

> Je suis fourbu, dit Folken en descendant de son Guymelef.

Allen lui sourit puis il passa un bras sur ses reins en l'embrassant dans le cou.

> Ça va déjà mieux, dit l'ancien général en souriant.

Cela fit rire Allen et Van puis tous trois montèrent à bord du vaisseau pour prendre une bonne nuit de repos bien méritée.

Un peu plus tard, alors que tout le monde était couché depuis un bon moment et que la plupart dormaient à poings fermés, Dilandau avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il avait beau se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, le sommeil le fuyait et cela le faisait enrager, d'autant plus que Naria et Eriya dormaient comme des souches, dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Finalement, le jeune garçon décida de se lever et ses pas l'amenèrent devant la porte de la cabine d'Allen et Folken.

« Ils ne dorment pas, on dirait… » dit l'ancien soldat en avisant le rai de lumière qui filtrait sous la porte.

Levant la main, il frappa doucement contre le panneau et, dans la chambre, Allen leva les yeux de son livre, étonné.

> Entrez ? dit-il en fixant la porte qui coulissa. Dilandau ? Mais que fais-tu debout à cette heure-ci ? demanda-t-il en voyant son filsadoptif dans l'encadrement de la porte.

> Je ne trouve pas le sommeil, dit le garçon en baissant les yeux.

Allen le regarda puis il sourit légèrement et le fit entrer.

> Aller, viens par-ici, dit-il en repliant ses jambes sous lui afin de laisser de la place au garçon qui s'assit au bout du lit en tailleur.

> Ce combat m'obsède, dit Dilandau. Cela fait une lune que nous sommes ici…

Allen regarda le garçon en face de lui puis il dit :

> Karej me manque à moi aussi, Dilandau.

> Oui, je n'en doute pas, répondit le garçon à mi-voix. Mais toi, tu as Folken à tes côtés.

Le Chevalier jeta un œil sur son compagnon qui dormait paisiblement, dos à lui.

> Je sais que je t'ai refusé d'emmener Hitomi, dit-il en baissant les yeux. Mais je ne voulais pas risquer sa vie en même temps que celle de votre fille. Crois-moi, il est mieux pour elles deux de rester à la maison. Et puis elles ne sont pas toutes seules, il y a Merle, Karej, sa gouvernante et Mirana avec elles…

> Il n'empêche qu'elle nous aurait été utile, marmonna Dilandau.

Allen s'empêcha de répliquer et se contenta d'un soupir avant de se replonger dans son livre.

> Tu lis quoi ? demanda Dilandau plus pour briser le silence que pour vraiment connaître la lecture du Chevalier.

> Une histoire de petit vagabond des rues qui devient roi de son pays par un concours de circonstances, répondit Allen sans lever les yeux de son livre.

> Ha…

Quelques secondes s'écoulent puis soudain, Dilandau s'agita et vint se glisser entre Allen et Folken en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller l'ancien général.

> Dilandau, grogna Allen. Tu as passé l'âge de te faire cajoler…

> Je ne cherche pas un câlin, répondit Dilandau en s'installant. J'ai juste envie d'un peu de compagnie autre que celle de Naria et Eriya.

Allen sourit légèrement puis il retourna son livre sur ses genoux pour passer son bras droit autour des épaules de Dilandau qui se cala un peu plus contre lui, la joue posée sur ses pectoraux. Il passa un bras en travers du ventre glabre du Chevalier et s'immobilisa enfin.

> Ça, c'est un câlin, dit Allen en resserrant son étreinte.

> Si tu le dis, dit Dilandau.

Derrière lui, Folken soupira dans son sommeil et les deux jeunes hommes se turent aussitôt, guettant le réveil du dormeur qui ne vint pas.

> Tu devrais essayer de dormir, Dilandau, dit Allen après qu'il fut sûr que Folken dormait profondément.

> Et toi ?

> Je vais finir mon livre avant, répondit le Chevalier en montrant son livre qui ne comportait plus qu'une dizaine de pages avant la fin.

Dilandau hocha la tête puis Allen l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de reprendre sa lecture en tenant son livre d'une main.

Rassuré par la présence d'Allen à ses côtés, Dilandau s'endormi bien vite et quand Allen le sentit se détendre, il récupéra son bras et s'installa pour dormir à son tour.

Le lendemain, lorsque Folken se réveilla, il lui sembla que quelque chose dans l'air avait changé. Les habituels bruits de la chambre étaient différents et il ne s'étonna qu'à moitié de voir Dilandau profondément endormi, installé entre lui et Allen.

> Tu ne changeras jamais… dit-il dans un murmure avec un sourire.

Il lui caressa la joue puis se leva en prenant soin de rabattre les couvertures sur son amant et son fils.

Contournant le lit, il quitta la cabine après s'être habillé et il se rendit dans la petite pièce qui servait de salle à manger. Il y trouva Gadès et Van, sûrement levé depuis peu, au vu de leurs mines respectives.

> Bonjour, dit-il en prenant place près de son frère qui dissimula un bâillement avec sa main. Bonne nuit, Van, ajouta-t-il quand le jeune Roi laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule gauche dans un soupir.

Van sourit puis se redressa et dit :

> Je n'ai presque pas dormi…

> Pas moi, dit Folken en se servant du café dans une grande tasse sans anse. Nous avons tous très bien dormi.

> Nous ? dit Gadès. Folken, vous parlez rarement d'Allen et vous à la troisième personne du pluriel…

> Normal, dit Folken avec un sourire. Cette nuit, Dilandau est venu nous rejoindre dans notre chambre. Apparemment, il voulait changer d'air, à moins qu'il n'ait pas trouvé le sommeil dans sa chambre.

> J'opterais pour la seconde solution, dit la voix de Dilandau.

Folken se retourna et lui sourit en le reconnaissant.

La journée commença ensuite, tranquillement, mais tous étaient tendus. Aucun ne savait quand les Zaibachers allaient attaquer et si oui ou non, ils étaient à proximité, dissimulés grâce aux boucliers d'invisibilité des Forteresses.

> Cela m'énerve de ne pas savoir s'ils sont sous notre nez ou pas ! râla Van en tournant comme une girouette sur le pont principal du Croisé. Avec leurs foutus boucliers d'invisibilité, on ne sait jamais où ils sont !

Folken prit cette remarque de plein fouet et Allen le regarda, désolé.

> Van, dit le Chevalier.

> Laissez, Allen, dit Folken. Je n'y peux rien.

Van regarda son frère avec un regard dur puis il se détourna et s'éloigna en marmonnant.

> Depuis quelques jours, il semble m'en vouloir, et je sais très bien pourquoi, dit l'ancien général en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. C'est moi qui ai crée les Capes Mimétiques et les Boucliers d'Invisibilité des vaisseaux Zaibachs. C'est donc un peu à cause de moi si nous en sommes là.

> Ne soyez pas si défaitiste, dit Allen. Ce n'est pas votre faute.

Folken le regarda puis il soupira et la journée continua de s'écouler lentement sans qu'aucun Zaibach ne se profile.

A la fin de l'après-midi, alors que le soleil entamait sa course vers l'Ouest, une flottille s'annonça au nord mais il n'y avait pas trace de Forteresses Volantes alentours.

> Ce sont des éclaireurs, dit Folken en redescendant du pont principal extérieur. Ils ne semblent pas hostiles mais restons vigilants.

Allen hocha la tête puis il envoya Dilandau et Reeden derrière les deux canons. Les deux jeunes hommes pointèrent leurs armes sur la délégation Zaibach et les gardèrent en joue quand ils se posèrent devant le Croisé, à moins de dix mètres des trois Guymelefs qui avaient passé la nuit dehors.

Quelques secondes de silence tendu s'écoulèrent puis le premier Guymelef à s'être posé s'ouvrit, laissant descendre son pilote, les mains levées pour signifier qu'il n'avait pas d'armes.

Folken, Allen et Van ainsi que les Croisés observèrent, méfiant, le Zaibacher s'approcher de quelque pas et s'arrêter à mi-chemin entre Escaflowne et son Alseides.

> J'y vais, dit Allen au bout d'un moment.

> Je viens, dit Folken en suivant son compagnon. Ils seront moins tentés de vous tirer dessus si je suis là.

> A condition qu'ils se souviennent de toi, dit Van en suivant le jeune couple.

L'effet fut immédiat. A peine Folken avait apparut à l'entrée du Croisé, aux côtés d'Allen, que le Zaibacher sembla complètement déstabilisé.

> Que veux-tu soldat ? demanda Folken d'une voix forte.

Se reprenant, le soldat referma la bouche et dit, ferme :

> Je ne suis pas armé et mes hommes non plus ! Je viens pour vous faire part d'un traité entre Zaibacher et Astria, ainsi que Fanélia !

> Un traité ? dit Allen en se tournant vers Folken.

> Allen, permettez-moi de mener cette discussion, dit l'ancien général à son compagnon. Je connais les manières de faire des Zaibachers.

> Si vous y tenez, répondit le Chevalier. En attendant, je vais faire parvenir un message à Pallas.

Folken fit un signe de tête puis Allen s'éclipsa et l'ancien général descendit du vaisseau, suivit de près par Van et Gadès qui avaient tous deux une main sur leur épée, au cas où.

> Un traité, tu dis ? demanda Folken. Qui t'envoie ?

> Le… bredouilla le soldat.

> Parle ! dit Folken sèchement.

> Le Général Adelphoss, mon Général ! dit précipitamment le jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus vingt ans. Il tient cet ordre de son Impériale Grandeur, mon Général !

Van tiqua sur le titre que le soldat donna à Dornkirk mais un regard de son frère le fit taire et il se contenta de maudire les Zaibachers dans sa tête.

Le soldat semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à réaliser que Folken était bien vivant et ce dernier vit très bien la main droite du soldat trembler légèrement, signe d'une intense réflexion intérieure.

> Dis-moi, soldat, dit Folken au bout d'un moment. Tu n'étais pas sur Biwan, sous mes ordres, passé un temps ?

> Si… Si, mon Général, dit le soldat en essayant vainement de dissimuler le chevrotement de sa voix.

> Où est-tu à présent ?

> Sur Netto, dit le garçon sans regarder ni Folken, ni Van, ni Gadès, mais le bout de ses bottes. Je commande l'escadron chargé de ramener le Dragon…

Van vit Folken froncer les sourcils puis du bruit se fit entendre derrière eux et Folken regarda l'arrivant du coin de l'œil.

C'était Allen. Il avait une petite chouette blanche sur le bras. Elle portait attaché à son cou un rouleau de papier enfermé dans un petit tube de métal, et, quand il la lança dans le vent, il dit :

> D'ici deux jours nous saurons ce que sa Majesté le Roi d'Astria décidera. En attendant, je vous conseillerais de retourner dans votre Forteresse, Zaibachers.

Le soldat le regarda en fronçant les sourcils puis Folken se tourna vers lui et lui fit un signe de tête.

Nettoest dans les parages ? demanda Folken en transformant habilement une demande de confirmation de présence en une simple demande de renseignements.

> Elle est à quatre kilomètres au nord-est, dit le soldat, sans se douter qu'il venait de se faire avoir.

> Très bien, dit Folken. A présent, toi et tes hommes, retournez survotre Forteresse.Vous reviendrez dans deux jours, au coucher du soleil et alors, nous aviserons.

Le soldat hocha la tête en déglutissant puis il se détourna rapidement, remonta dans son Guymelef et disparu avec les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

> Quelle autorité, dit Van, admiratif.

> Hey ! dit Folken avec un sourire. On l'est ou on ne l'est pas.

> C'est ça, railla le jeune Roi. Vante-toi, on verra si tu te feras aussi bien obéir de ton fils quand il aura l'âge de Dilandau.

> Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda le jeune homme en question en se montrant à la porte du Croisé.

> Mais rien du tout, dit Folken en lui souriant. Van était simplement entrain de me faire la leçon.

> Nanana, dit Van en tirant la langue à son grand frère.

> Attention, Van, prévint Folken sur un ton faussement sérieux.

Il avait d'ailleurs du mal à se retenir de rire, de même que Van.

La perspective d'un accord avec Zaibacher avait détendu l'atmosphère et Van s'amusa même à provoquer volontairement Folken pour le pousser à se décoincer. Cela ne tarda pas et le jeune Roi n'y vit pas faire. En moins de deux secondes, il se retrouva plaqué au sol, un genou calé au creux des omoplates et un Folken triomphant le maintenant solidement au sol.

Frappant le sol de son bras, Van signifia à son frère qu'il pouvait le lâcher et Folken le libéra avec un sourire.

> Un point pour Folken, dit Dilandau en regardant le jeune Roi avec un petit sourire.

> Toi… dit Van en se remettant sur ses pieds. Attends un peu !

Alors, tels deux enfants de douze ans, les deux jeunes soldats se mirent à jouer au chat et à la souris, chacun passant de Chasseur à Chassé aussi vite qu'ils couraient.

> Mon chéri, dit Allen en se glissant aux côtés de Folken.

> Oui ?

> Pouvez-vous me dire quel âge ils ont ? demanda le chevalier avec un sourire.

> Je l'ignore, répondit Folken avec le même sourire. Mais cela fait plaisir de les voir bien s'entendre quand on sait qu'ils étaient prêts à s'entretuer il y a tout juste une année.

> C'est vrai, concéda Allen en hochant la tête. Et nous, que devrions-nous dire, ajouta-t-il en passant son bras sous celui de l'ancien général. Rappelez-moi combien de temps cela fait-il que nous sommes ensembles ?

Folken regarda son compagnon du coin de l'œil. Il sembla ensuite réfléchir et annonça :

> Onze lunes, pourquoi ?

Allen eut un léger sourire puis il dit :

> A la prochaine lune, cela fera un an que nous sommes ensembles, Folken, et treize lunes que vous êtes, Dilandau et vous, en Astria.

> Que le temps passe vite, dit Folken en prenant son compagnon dans ses bras. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois dans votre chambre, mon amour...

Allen lui sourit puis ils s'embrassèrent mais furent interrompus par Dilandau qui s'agrippa à la taille de Folken pour échapper à Van.

> Folken ! Aide-moi ! dit-il en riant. Ton frère veut me tuer !

Van passa derrière Allen pour tenter d'attraper l'ancien soldat mais il n'y parvint pas et Folken dit :

> Ah ça non, Dilandau. Tu es grand, tu te débrouille tout seul. Moi, j'ai autre chose à faire...

Un regard de Folken échangé avec Allen fit comprendre aux deux garçons qu'ils voulaient être seuls et Dilandau s'éloigna en faisant semblant de bouder. Van en profita pour le pourchasser et ce qui était au départ un jeu tourna vite à l'entraînement quand Van mit Dilandau en joue avec son sabre.

> N'allez pas vous blesser, dit Folken en regardant les deux jeunes hommes commencer un combat. Nous avons encore besoin de vous...

Aucun des deux ne répondit et Folken sentit soudain la main de son amant se refermer sur son poignet.

Quand il le regarda, l'ancien général lut dans les yeux couleur de ciel d'été une invitation à la luxure et il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois avant de suivre le chevalier dans leur cabine.

Quand ils furent à l'abri des regards, ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se retrouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre en train de faire l'amour aussi calmement possible malgré leur état d'excitation extrême.

> Folken, je vous aime tant... chuchota Allen à l'oreille de son amant alors qu'il s'allongeait sur lui, prenant ainsi la direction des choses.

> Et moi donc... répondit l'ancien général en laissant courir ses mains sur les reins et l'extérieur des cuisses du chevalier.

Les préliminaires ne durèrent pas des heures et, quand Allen s'enfonça avec délices dans les chaudes profondeurs de son amant, il ressentit une explosion de bonheur et d'amour pour cet homme si mystérieux.

> Allen... gémit Folken en se cambrant légèrement.

Allen se retira puis s'enfonça à nouveau sans rencontrer aucune résistance de la part de Folken, autre que celle de son intimité exerçant une douce pression sur son membre durci par le désir.

Embrassant impatiemment son compagnon, Folken enfonçait les ongles de sa main gauche dans la peau du chevalier qui semblait apprécier cette torture. Malgré son envie, il s'empêchait de lui planter les griffes de sa main droite dans le dos car là, il était certain qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié. Oh ! Allen avait bien déjà une ou deux griffures causées par les griffes acérées du bras bionique de Folken, mais elles avaient souvent été faites sous l'impulsion du moment, lorsque, faisant violemment l'amour, Folken ne pouvait accorder ses gestes tant le désir et le plaisir étaient puissant.

S'enfonçant avec force à l'intérieur de Folken, Allen sentit que c'était là la dernière fois qu'il se retirait. Folken se cambra alors, permettant ainsi à Allen de se libérer avec violence en lui.

L'ancien général perçu ensuite sa propre semence brûlante se répandre sur son ventre, puis Allen s'effondra sur lui en haletant. Il fit un dernier va et vient puis s'alourdit sur Folken qui l'enserra dans ses bras en lui caressant le dos.

> Mon amour... lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant de déposer un doux baiser sur l'épaule luisante du chevalier.

Allen laissa échapper un profond soupir puis il se redressa, se retira et se glissa sur le côté en rabattant les draps sur eux. Folken se colla contre lui en l'embrassant puis ils s'endormirent, prenant un repos bien mérité.

A la tombée de la nuit, voyant qu'ils avaient disparu et ne les trouvant nulle part dans le vaisseau, Dilandau s'autorisa à aller les déranger dans leur cabine.

Après avoir écouté ce qu'il se passait derrière la porte, il leva le poing et frappa doucement. Personne ne lui répondit et il frappa à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, un soupir suivit d'un grognement se fit entendre et Dilandau se permit d'ouvrir un peu la porte qui coulissa contre le mur, à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Regardant directement vers le lit, l'ancien soldat trouva ses deux pèresadoptifs allongés l'un près de l'autre. Le drap du lit étant bien froissé et les vêtements des deux hommes, en vrac sur le sol et le lit, renseigna Dilandau sur la nature de la « chose à faire » que Folken lui avait dit un peu plus tôt.

Un soupir se fit à nouveau entendre et Dilandau regarda Allen se tourner sur le dos en étirant un bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il se frotta ensuite les yeux et regarda dans la direction de la porte.

> Dilandau… dit-il en reconnaissant le garçon. Mais quelle heure est-il ?

> Pardonne-moi de vous déranger, dit le garçon, un peu penaud. La nuit est tombée et nous allons bientôt passer à table, ajouta-t-il. Dois-je dire que vous ne dînerez pas avec nous ?

Allen saisit un oreiller à la tête du lit et le cala sous son menton en disant :

> Je ne sais pas… Ne nous attendez pas…

> Très bien, répondit Dilandau avec un signe de tête.

Il quitta ensuite la chambre en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte, puis Allen soupira et se serra contre son amant avant de se rendormir.

> Alors ? demanda Van en regardant l'ancien soldat monter les quelques marches qui permettaient d'accéder au pont principal. Que font-ils ?

Dilandau regarda Van puis il répondit :

> Hé bien, si on considère le désordre de la chambre, je dirais qu'ils se sont très bien occupé durant les trois dernières heures…

Il laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspend ce qui permit à chaque personne présente autour de lui de se faire sa propre idée quant à « l'occupation » des deux hommes.

> Viennent-ils dîner ? demanda Gadès.

> Je ne crois pas, j'ai réveillé Allen en frappant à la porte et Folken semblait dormir à poings fermés.

> Laissez donc en paix, intervint Eriya. Depuis que nous sommes ici, ils n'ont pas eut une minute pour eux…

> Tu as raison, Eriya, dit Dilandau. Laissons-les. Ils viendront dîner s'ils en ont envie.

Eriya hocha la tête avec un sourire puis tous passèrent à table en discutant de tout et de rien mais surtout du traité à passer avec Zaibacher.

Personne n'avait oublié ce premier traité passé entre Astria et Zaibacher qui stipulait que Zaibacher devait laisser Astria en paix et n'attaquer que les autres pays. Ce traité là n'avait malheureusement pas été respecté et Pallas avait été partiellement détruite, notamment par Naria et Eriya, alors dotées de cette extraordinaire chance qui leur avait valu le surnom de Soldats de la Chance.

> A votre avis, dit Naria, pensive, maintenant sa fourchette en station au-dessus de son assiette. Pourquoi est-ce que, tout à coup, les Zaibachers voudraient signer un traité avec Astria ?

> Je l'ignore, répondit Dilandau. Peut-être qu'ils ont encore un coup tordu en préparation, je ne sais pas.

> A moins qu'ils ne veuillent vraiment la paix, mais j'en doute, dit Eriya. Zaibacher n'est pas réputée pour la paix qui règne sur son territoire.

> Malheureusement, soupira Dilandau en appuyant son menton dans main.

Il piqua un morceau de viande dans son assiette avec la pointe de son couteau et le mangea dans un état second, les yeux perdus on ne sait où.

A la fin du dîner, l'ancien soldat sortit un moment du vaisseau prendre l'air et ses pas le menèrent près de son Alseides, immense monstre devenu gris et noir sous les rayons de la lune.

Grimpant sur l'épaule de la machine, Dilandau s'y installa en tailleur, le menton dans les mains, pensif.

> Nostalgique ? demanda quelqu'un au pied de l'Alseides.

Dilandau sortit de sa rêverie et baissa les yeux sur le gêneur.

> Folken, dit-il en le reconnaissant. Monte donc…

L'ancien général s'exécuta puis, debout près de Dilandau, il dit en regardant la lune et sa sœur, la Lune des Illusions :

> La Lune des Illusions… A quoi pouvais-tu bien, penser ? A Hitomi ou à Zaibacher ?

> Les deux peut-être, répondit Dilandau. Hitomi me manque énormément, j'ai vraiment hâte que l'on rentre à Pallas.

> Moi aussi, dit Folken en s'asseyant derrière Dilandau.

Il passa une jambe de chaque côté du garçon qui s'appuya contre lui en soupirant.

> Tu sais, Folken, dit-il au bout d'un moment. S'il n'y avait pas eut Hitomi, je crois que je ne t'aurais pas suivit quand nous sommes partis de Zaibacher.

> Je sais, répondit l'ancien général.

> Au fait, comment as-tu deviné que…

> Que tu voulais venir avec moi ou que tu étais tombé amoureux d'Hitomi ?

Dilandau sourit et Folken reprit :

> Je suis quelqu'un de très observateur, tu le sais. Hitomi est restée sur Biwan pendant deux semaines et c'est au cours de ces deux semaines que j'ai remarqué un changement dans ton comportement. Au début, je pensais qu'elle t'en faisait voir et que cela te mettait en rage, mais au bout d'un certain temps, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas la rage qui te rendait aussi distant mais l'amour. Tu étais un peu « dans les nuages ».

L'ancien général sourit ensuite légèrement puis Dilandau se leva soudain et dit en regardant la Terre :

> Folken, Hitomi m'a raconté des choses hallucinantes sur son monde.

> Comme ?

> Hé bien… A Zaibacher, nous avons la possibilité d'allumer les lampes à gaz avec un seul bouton, n'est-ce pas ?

Folken hoche la tête et Dilandau ajoute :

> Hé bien sur la Lune des Illusions, ils peuvent le faire eux aussi mais cela n'allume pas des lampes à gaz mais des « ampoules » à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle appelle ça « l'électricité ». La montre qu'elle a, elle dit que tout le monde en a une sur sa planète. Plusieurs parfois. Peu de gens se servent encore du soleil pour dire l'heure…

> Je me doute bien que la Lune des Illusions est un monde différent du nôtre, dit Folken en tournant son regard vers la planète bleue. Mais nous n'aurons jamais l'occasion de nous y rendre, hélas.

> Avec tout ce que sait Hitomi, il n'y a pas lieu de s'y rendre, dit Dilandau. Elle connaît tellement de choses…

> C'est son monde, ne l'oublie pas, Dilandau, dit Folken. Elle y est née et peut-être qu'un jour, elle y retournera.

> Ne parle pas de malheur, dit Dilandau. Et puis, si jamais Hitomi veut un jour retourner sur la Lune des Illusions, elle devra m'emmener avec elle.

Folken sourit puis Dilandau revint vers lui au moment où il se relevait.

> On rentre ? proposa l'ancien général.

Dilandau acquiesça puis ils retournèrent dans le vaisseau.


	19. Chapter 19

Kikou tout le monde, desolée pour les quelques heures de retard ! Bon, je vais faire court alors je remercie les quatre revieweuses qui m'ont envoyé un commentaire : Remissia, Léti, Lucy-hp et Moggliesmad. Merci beaucoup à vous quatre !

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

> Allen, votre chouette est revenue !

Le Chevalier se tourna vers son compagnon qui arrivait à grands pas en tenant dans ses mains un petit bout de chouette blanche, apparemment épuisée.

> Elle semble éreintée, dit-il en la prenant des mains de Folken.

Il lui ôta le tube de métal qui devait normalement contenir la réponse du Roi et alla déposer le volatile dans sa cage.

> Il était temps qu'elle arrive, dit Van en s'approchant. C'est ce soir que les Zaibachers doivent revenir.

Allen hocha la tête puis il dévissa le capuchon tube de métal et en sortit un rouleau de parchemin assez épais.

> Bien, dit-il en le déroulant après fait sauter le cachet de cire bleue. Voyons voir ce que notre bon roi pense de tout cela.

S'approchant d'une lampe, il le lut d'abord pour lui puis, il le lut à haute voix et Dilandau dit :

> C'est une bonne nouvelle, ça.

> Tu trouve ? demanda Allen en fronçant le nez. Le Roi me désigne comme son porte-parole, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une bonne nouvelle.

> Mais si, dit l'ancien soldat. Ainsi, tu pourras user de tous les moyens pour faire plier les Zaibachers…

La mise en suspension de la phrase du garçon attira l'attention du Chevalier qui vit soudain les avantages à être le porte-parole d'une personne absente.

> Finalement, dit-il en roulant le feuillet. Tu as raison, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

> A présent, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre la délégation Zaibach, dit Folken en se tournant vers la baie vitrée du pont principal du vaisseau.

> Tu leur as dit au coucher du soleil, dit Van. Je pense qu'ils tiendront parole.

Folken hocha la tête puis l'attente s'installa, chacun étant assez tendu.

Comme il n'y avait rien à faire à part jouer aux cartes ou au 421, les Croisés ainsi que Folken, Allen, Dilandau, Naria et Eriya, tournaient plus ou moins en rond, faisant mine d'observer le paysage pour masquer un peu leur impatience.

Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, Van quitta le vaisseau et décida d'aller faire quelques loopings pour se défouler.

> Profites-en pour savoir combien sont les Zaibachers, dit Folken en regardant son frère déployer ses ailes. Mais fait gaffe quand même.

> Bien sûr, je ne suis pas encore suicidaire, dit Van.

Folken sourit légèrement puis Van s'en alla et l'ancien général rentra dans le vaisseau.

Dans la salle principale, celle qui abritait le poste de commande et la barre, il ne trouva que Gadès, Reeden et Téo jouant aux cartes dans un coin, ainsi que Naria et Eriya comparant deux de leurs couteaux que Folken leur avait offerts, il y a peu.

> Où est Allen ? demanda-t-il à la jeune chatte aux cheveux dorés.

> Je l'ignore, Seigneur, dit Eriya en regardant Folken, étonnée.

> Et Dilandau ?

Naria haussa les épaules puis elle fit mine de réfléchir et ajouta :

> Je l'ai vu se diriger vers les soutes… un peu après le départ d'Allen.

> Quand ?

> Il y a peu, dit Eriya. Je m'en souviens à présent… Il semblait bizarre…

Folken fronça les sourcils puis il remercia les deux chattes et se dirigea, dans un premier temps, vers le bureau d'Allen. Y entrant, il ne trouva personne mais deux bougies étaient allumées sur le bureau, une plume, ainsi qu'un encrier ouvert se trouvait également là, signe qu'Allen n'était pas bien loin.

Quittant le bureau, l'ancien général prit la direction des soutes et, dans le couloir adjacent, il perçut des bribes de paroles, encore incompréhensibles.

Intrigué, il se dirigea vers la double porte qui permettait d'accéder aux soutes et, alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée du panneau de métal en vue de le faire coulisser, il se figea. Ces voix, c'était celles de Dilandau et d'Allen.

> Arrête, Dilandau, disait Allen. Mais à quoi tu joue ? Aller, ce n'est plus drôle à présent…

> Je ne joue pas, Allen, répondit la voix de Dilandau. J'ai besoin de…

> Cela suffit, Dilandau, dit Allen. Cela ne t'a pas soulagé…

Un silence s'en suivit puis un bruit de chute retentit ensuite et Folken ouvrit la porte en cherchant des yeux son compagnon et l'ancien soldat.

> Dilandau, aller, bouge de là, dit la voix d'Allen. Tu es trop grand pour jouer à cela…

> Je ne joue pas, répéta Dilandau.

Le timbre de sa voix avait changé et cela attira Folken qui se dirigea sur la droite, faisant courir sa main droite le long du mur pour éviter un éventuel obstacle.

> Mais ? dit Allen d'un voix plus que surprise. Dil…

Sa voix fut coupée brutalement et Folken aperçu soudain les deux jeunes hommes un peu plus loin. La surprise manqua de lui tirer un cri mais il se ravisa et serra son poing gauche de rage. Une bouffée de jalousie pure lui noua les entrailles et il se précipita sur Dilandau.

Le saisissant par le dos de sa tunique, il l'arracha à Allen et l'envoya bouler plus loin avec force en s'écriant :

> Pour qui tu te prends, Dilandau !

Le garçon se redressa sur un coude en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de sa manche. Il arborait un petit sourire sournois et cela fit enrager Folken un peu plus.

> Répond-moi, Dilandau ! hurla-t-il en s'approchant du garçon.

Il le saisit par le col de son vêtement et le souleva à hauteur de ses yeux.

> De quel droit oses-tu toucher Allen ? Je te croyais au-dessus de ce genre de choses.

Il le lâcha soudain et ajouta sur un ton anéanti :

> Mais qu'ais-je bien pu omettre dans ton éducation ? Hein ? Je pensais avoir élevé un garçon droit, obéissant mais je me rends compte que finalement, tu n'es qu'un sale môme. Jamais je n'aurais dû te laisser retrouver Hitomi ni accepter son enfant. Tu es bien trop jeune pour assumer les devoirs d'un adulte. Tu n'es qu'un gamin, un enfant gâté qui pense qu'il peut tout avoir en claquant des doigts. Mais dis-toi bien une chose, Dilandau, la vie, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Tu as eut de la chance que la capture d'Hitomi tourne si bien en ta faveur. Jusqu'à maintenant, tout s'est bien passé pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Dilandau regarda l'ancien général. Il était ennuyé de voir celui qui l'avait élevé dans une telle rage mais surtout si déçu.

> Tu me déçois énormément, Dilandau, reprit Folken en se détournant. Peu m'importe à présent le fait que je t'aie élevé. Dès demain, tu retourne à Zaibacher.

> Et que fais-tu de Séréna ? demanda le garçon sur un ton brusque.

Folken baissa les yeux sur Allen qui évita son regard, puis il dit :

> Kazec te séparera d'elle et la renverra ici. Il sait ce qu'il faut faire.

En entendant cela, Dilandau fut prit d'une peur panique et, se relevant, il se jeta aux pieds de Folken en disant :

> Non ! Non, Folken ! Je t'en supplie ! S'il me sépare de Séréna alors qu'elle n'est pas encore réveillée, je mourrais…

> Et alors ?

Ces deux mots firent comme un coup de massue à Dilandau qui recula, les yeux agrandis et la bouche ouverte. Il était effondré, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes mais le regard dur de Folken lui fit comprendre que jamais il n'aurait du oser faire des avances à Allen, avances qui n'en étaient d'ailleurs pas…

> Pardonne-moi, Folken… ajouta-t-il d'une voix blanche en tendant la main vers la tunique de l'ancien général. Je… Je n'ai pas réalisé ce que je faisais… Folken…

L'ancien général le regard froidement puis il se pencha vers Allen, lui prit le bras et l'aida à se relever avant de le traîner hors des soutes, dans le couloir.

Quand la porte se referma, Dilandau se mit à pleurer, à genoux sur le sol, le front contre le métal froid du mur à sa gauche.

> Folken… gémit-il. Folken… père…

Dans le couloir, Folken tenait fermement le poignet d'Allen et soudain, il le tira devant lui et Allen atterrit brutalement dos au mur. Une seconde plus tard, il sentit une atroce brûlure sur sa joue droite et il eut le réflexe d'y porter aussitôt sa main.

> Et vous ! s'exclama Folken, hors de lui. Pourquoi vous vous êtes laissé faire ? Vous auriez du le repousser !

> Avais-je le choix, à votre avis ? demanda Allen en le regardant durement, les larmes aux yeux. Il m'a sauté dessus, je n'ai pas pu réagir !

> Mais bon sang, vous êtes deux fois plus fort que lui ! s'écria Folken en levant les bras au ciel.

Il s'éloigna puis revint vers Allen et s'apprêta à le gifler à nouveau mais deux mains se suspendirent à son bras en disant :

> Non ! Seigneur Folken, arrêtez ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

C'était Eriya. Elle et sa sœur s'inquiétaient de ne trouver ni Dilandau, ni Allen, ni Folken dans les alentours immédiats du pont principal et elles avaient décidé de partir à leur recherche.

Naria s'approcha d'Allen, lui prit la main droite et l'écarta de la joue en feu.

> Pourquoi l'avoir frappé ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton rude. Et si fort en plus…

Elle approcha ses doigts de la pommette du Chevalier et, à peine l'avait-elle effleuré qu'Allen grimaça. Il détourna la tête et soudain, il s'éloigna.

> Allen, attend ! dit Naria en le suivant.

> Allen, revenez ! dit Folken. Je n'en ai pas finit avec vous!

> Si ! dit Eriya en entraînant Folken dans l'autre direction. Vous allez venir avec moi maintenant et vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez giflé Allen. Non, inutile de protester, ajouta-t-elle en coupant la parole à l'ancien général qui allait répliquer.

Folken se laissa donc entraîner loin d'Allen en maugréant.

Au même moment, dans la soute, Van revenait de sa promenade aérienne. Il se posa juste devant les soutes et replia ses ailes. Remettant son vêtement qu'il portait à sa ceinture, il en profita pour aller voir Escaflowne, sagement assit sur son trône, à côté des deux Shérazades et de l'Alseides de Dilandau qui était debout, appuyé dos au mur.

Arrivé au pied de l'escalier qui permettait d'accéder au Guymelef Dragon, Van leva un pied pour monter les marches et se figea soudain. Se retournant lentement, il tendit l'oreille et perçu nettement un hoquet qui résonna comme la pire des injures dans le silence de la soute du Croisé.

Les sourcils froncés et la main sur son épée, Van se retourna d'un bloc et scruta la pénombre en plissant les yeux. Un reniflement se fit entendre, puis un murmure et Van se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où semblait venir le bruit, à savoir les pieds du Shérazade de Folken.

Tout en s'approchant, Van distingua soudain une forme recroquevillée dos au mur derrière le Guymelef gris et, reconnaissant l'armure rouge et noire, il dit :

> Dilandau ?

Les hoquets étouffés cessèrent et Dilandau leva la tête de ses bras entourant ses jambes serrées contre son torse.

> Dilandau, dit Van en s'agenouillant près de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il remarqua alors les yeux rougis et les traces de larmes sur les joues de l'ancien soldat et il dit :

> Mais tu pleure ! Dilandau, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

> Il se passe que je me suis trompé sur son compte ! répondit une voix sèche derrière Van qui se retourna en pivotant sur ses chevilles.

> Folken ? Mais…

> Van, vas-t-en, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, dit Folken en lui faisant le signe de s'écarter.

> Mais…

> Dégage, tu entends ! s'exclama Folken.

Van, tout d'abord surprit, reprit ses esprits puis il dit en se relevant :

> Quoi qu'il ait pu faire pour te mettre dans une telle fureur ne vaut pas que tu parle ainsi, Folken. Et encore moins à moi qui suis ton frère !

> Frère ou pas, cela m'est égal, dit Folken durement. Tu n'as pas à te mêler de nos affaires.

> S'il te plait… dit soudain Dilandau.

Folken baissa les yeux sur l'ancien soldat et Van le regarda également.

Soudain, il se sentit violemment projeté en arrière et il atterrit lourdement sur le dos. Folken l'avait poussé du bras pour pouvoir atteindre Dilandau qu'il avait relevé en le saisissant par le bras.

> Avant de te renvoyer à Zaibacher, dit Folken en le poussant au milieu de la pièce. Tu mérite une correction. Tu n'avais pas à approcher Allen et encore moins à lui sauter ainsi dessus ! Tu entends !

Dilandau recula d'un pas et se protégea de ses bras quand Folken leva son bras de fer. Van, à présent sur ses pieds, regardait avec effarement son frère menacer Dilandau de le frapper. C'est quand il vit la main de métal de son frère descendre qu'il réalisa que la colère de l'ancien général n'était pas vaine et qu'il allait véritablement frapper l'ancien soldat.

> Arrête ! s'écria-t-il en se jetant sur Dilandau qu'il entoura de ses bras, dos à Folken.

Se retournant à demi, il vit Folken, le bras en l'air et le regard flamboyant.

> Tires-toi d'ici, Van, je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à te mêler de mes affaires, répliqua le jeune homme.

Dilandau s'effondra soudain et Van suivit le mouvement en disant :

> Tu ne le frapperas, je t'en empêcherais, Folken.

> Ce n'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher, répliqua celui-ci en avançant la main pour saisir le col du vêtement de son jeune frère.

> Avance encore, Folken, et je te jure que je le fais…

Folken sentit soudain au creux de son ventre une pointe aiguisée et, baissant les yeux, il vit que son frère avait tiré une dague, probablement de sa botte, et qu'il l'avait tendue devant lui.

> Tu n'oseras pas, dit Folken avec un sourire mauvais. Je suis ton frère…

> Peut-être, répondit Van. Mais si jamais tu frappe Dilandau, tu peux dire adieu au nom des Fanel, Folken. J'y veillerais personnellement, je puis te l'assurer.

Les yeux de Folken se rétrécirent puis soudain, il fit volte face en grognant et quitta les soutes. Van abaissa alors son poignard et réalisa que Dilandau était blotti contre lui, l'air terrorisé, et qu'il fixait l'endroit où Folken avait disparu.

> Dilandau, dit Van en se dégageant de l'étreinte de l'ancien soldat.

Il s'assit sur le sol en tailleur et dit :

> A présent que je l'ai éloigné, raconte-moi donc cette histoire ? Pourquoi mon frère est-il dans une telle rage contre toi ? Qu'as-tu bien pu lui faire pour qu'il te menace de te battre ainsi et de te renvoyer à Zaibacher ?

Et à Dilandau de raconter le plus fidèlement possible comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Cela avait commencé un peu après le repas de midi. Folken et Allen étaient allés faire un tour dehors pour être un peu ensembles, puis ils étaient ensuite rentrés et Allen était allé dans son bureau. Dilandau l'y avait alors rejoint, comme souvent, afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce Chevalier Céleste qui faisait tomber toutes les femmes sous son charme et qui avait reussit à degeler le coeur de glace de Folken.

Ils avaient discuté tranquillement, puis Allen avait été appelé dans les soutes par l'un de ses hommes qui avait découvert quelque chose bizarre sur l'un des Guymelefs. Le Chevalier s'y était rendu, laissant Dilandau seul dans le bureau.

Au bout d'un moment, lassé d'attendre, Dilandau avait quitté le bureau pour aller à la recherché d'Allen et il l'avait trouvé dans les soutes, en train de discuter avec Pai, le préposé aux Guymelefs.

Alors qu'il les regardait silencieusement, écoutant ce qu'il se disait, Dilandau avait eut un flash, une sorte de vision sûrement provoquée par Séréna qui, depuis que Folken avait préparé ce breuvage censé la réveiller, semblait de plus en plus agitée.

Ayant porté une main à son front, il avait appuyé sur son diadème, craignant que la pierre ne soit plus en contact avec son front et Allen s'en était aperçu. Renvoyant Pai, le Chevalier avait alors demandé à l'ancien soldat ce qui n'allait pas et le garçon ne lui avait pas répondu, ayant de nouveau à subir une vision en plus d'un atroce mal de tête.

Ce n'est que quand il est tombé à genoux sur le sol en se tenant la tête, qu'Allen s'est inquiété pour son fils adoptif. Il s'est abaissé à son niveau, lui a redemandé ce qui n'allait pas et à vaguement compris à la réponse du garçon qu'il « voyait des choses défiler derrière ses paupières closes ».

Pensant à juste titre que l'esprit de Dilandau saturait des pensées et rêves de sa jeune sœur, Allen avait alors tenté de « voir » ces pensées mais Dilandau avait refusé, prétextant la jalousie dont Folken faisait preuve depuis quelques semaines envers l'ancien soldat.

> Comme je ne voulais pas, il a insisté, dit Dilandau en regardant le sol. Mais j'avais trop peur de Folken pour le laisser faire. Je savais qu'il pouvait nous surprendre à tous moments…

Van fronça les sourcils.

> Dis-moi, Dilandau… Comment est-ce que tu t'y prends pour faire « voir » les rêves de Séréna à Allen ?

Dilandau regarda Van en haussant les sourcils puis il détourna le regard. Le jeune Roi vit alors qu'il rougissait légèrement puis l'ancien soldat dit :

> Si je te le dis, tu vas en être choqué.

> Tant que ça ? dit Van avec un petit sourire. Est-ce si « fourbe » que cela ? Aller, dis-le-moi, je te promets que je ne dirais rien.

> Juré ?

Van hocha la tête puis Dilandau lui révéla que, pour permettre à Allen ou à quiconque de « voir » les pensées et les rêves de Séréna, il fallait un contact.

> Quel genre de contact ? demanda Van. Je veux dire… Est-ce que toucher la main suffit ou faut-il plus ?

> Cela suffirait à la majorité des gens, dit Dilandau en évitant le regard du jeune Roi. Mais avec moi, il faut plus de contact. Pas plus de surface de contact, non. Simplement un contact plus… direct.

Van fronça les sourcils puis Dilandau le regarda, attendant une nouvelle question qui ne vint pas. Le jeune Roi semblait réfléchir intensément et soudain, l'ancien soldat dit :

> Peut-être veux-tu que je te montre ?

> Cela dépend, répondit Van. Je crois savoir de quel genre de « contact direct » tu parle, mais je ne vois pas…

> Donne-moi la main, dit soudain Dilandau.

> Pourquoi faire ?

> Tu verras.

L'ancien soldat tendit sa main droite et Van avança la sienne, méfiant.

Il n'avait pas oublié les coups bas de l'ancien soldat quand il était encore dans les rangs de Zaibacher, et, bien qu'il commence à s'habituer à sa présence, il a encore du mal à lui donner sa totale confiance.

> Attention, dit Van en posant sa main sur celle du garçon assit en face de lui. Si c'est un piège, tu le sentiras passer.

> Pourquoi te tendrais-je un piège ? demanda Dilandau. Qu'aurais-je à y gagner alors que je viens de perdre la confiance de la seule personne qui n'ai jamais eut envie de me tuer ?

Van ne répondit pas et Dilandau ajouta :

> Ne crains rien, tu ne pas souffrir. Mais moi si donc ce sera bref, d'accord ? T'en fait pas, je maîtrise la situation.

Tout de même sceptique, Van hocha la tête puis Dilandau lui dit de fermer les yeux. Quand cela fut fait, il saisit son diadème de sa main gauche et le tira en avant de quelques centimètres, juste histoire de décoller la pierre de son front.

Van, les yeux toujours fermés, eut soudain un sursaut et il vit une sorte de tourbillon de couleurs et de formes défiler derrière ses paupières étroitement closes.

Quand le tourbillon s'arrêta, des images apparurent au jeune Roi, mais il fut alors bien incapable de dire ce qu'elles représentaient. Tout était flou, comme vu au travers d'une vitre sablée. Il n'y avait aucuns contours mis à part les limites des couleurs, et encore. Tout n'était qu'abstrait et Van fut soulagé quand tout disparut et qu'il put rouvrir les yeux.

> Qu'est-ce c'était ? demanda-t-il.

> Les pensées ou les rêves de Séréna, répondit Dilandau en ajustant son diadème. Comment était-ce ? Flou ? Net ?

> Très flou, dit Van. C'est tout juste si je distinguais les contours des formes colorées que je voyais. Est-ce cela qu'Allen voit ?

> Oui, la première fois, c'est ce qu'il a vu, répondit Dilandau en s'installant en tailleur. Après, il a changé de contact et il a pu me soulager de mon mal de tête.

> Parce qu'en plus, quand quelqu'un « regarde » les rêves de Séréna, cela t'ôte ta migraine ? dit Van, incrédule.

Dilandau hocha la tête en disant :

> Si tu veux, c'est comme un sac qu'on allégerait de son contenu au fut et à mesure que l'on regarde ce qu'il contient. Plus la personne qui désire regarder les rêves et les pensées de Séréna garde le contact, plus mon mal de tête réduit. Si la personne maintient le contact assez longtemps, cette atroce douleur que je ressens quand mon esprit sature disparaît totalement.

> Comment faisais-tu auparavant, sans Allen ? demanda Van.

> Avant, je n'avais pas de visions, répondit Dilandau. Ou très peu. J'étais tellement bourré de médicaments – sans même m'en rendre compte – que tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à Séréna était annihilé. Quelques fois, l'esprit de Séréna était plus fort que la médecine de Folken ou de Kazec, et j'avais alors quelques visions. Après cela, la plupart du temps, je me retrouvais attaché sur une table, à me débattre comme un dément. J'étais terrorisé, mais pas par ce que je voyais dans ma tête, non, mais par les Sorciers de Zaibachers qui m'entouraient, tenant à la main des seringues au contenu douteux… Nombre de fois je n'ai pu aller te combattre à cause de cela. J'étais alors à Zaibacher, comateux, à me promener dans un état second dans les couloirs de la citadelle après une absorption massive de médicaments.

Désolé, Van avança une main et la posa sur celle du garçon assit en face de lui.

> J'ignorais tout de cela, dit-il. Folken ne m'en a jamais parlé…

> Quelque part, je pense que c'est pour cela que j'étais un si bon soldat, renchérit Dilandau. J'étais tellement terrorisé par les Sorciers de Zaibacher que je faisais tout mon possible pour repousser Séréna afin de ne pas retourner à la capitale. Ma cruauté et mon goût pour le sang sont vite devenus légendaires et me précédaient bien souvent.

Il marqua une pause puis, changeant brusquement de ton, il ajouta :

> Bon ! Tu veux que je te montre la seconde façon de « voir » les rêves et les pensées de Séréna ?

Un peu surprit par le brusque changement de ton, Van hocha néanmoins la tête et il demanda :

> Que dois-je faire ?

> Rien de particulier, répondit Dilandau. Mais il faut que tu sois sûr de toi. Si jamais quelqu'un nous surprend, cela pourra encore créer une situation ennuyeuse.

> Tant que ça ?

Dilandau hocha la tête puis il dit :

> Tout à l'heure, tu me disais que tu avais un doute sur la façon « plus directe » d'Allen. A quoi pensais-tu ?

> Hé bien… commença Van. Je pensais à une étroite étreinte ou quelque chose du genre.

> Presque, répondit Dilandau. Quand Allen veut voir les pensées de sa sœur, il lui faut être très proche de moi pour que les images soient nettes. Pour cela, il m'enlace, mais aussi… il m'embrase.

> Il t'embrasse ? Mais…

Comprenant la question muette de Van, Dilandau hocha la tête puis il dit :

> Ce n'est pas un vrai baiser, seulement le contact, mais si tu ne veux pas, je ne te forcerais pas. Ce n'est pas grave, je peux très bien vivre avec les pensées de ma moitié, mais…

> Non, non, ce n'est pas cela, dit Van un peu précipitamment. C'est juste que j'ai été un peu surprit. Allen est ton père adoptif, c'est pour cela que je suis un peu choqué…

> Père adoptif ou pas, ilfaut ce genre de contact pour que les visions lui viennent nettes, dit Dilandau. Tu es parfaitement libre de refuser.

> Je n'ai jamais dit non plus que je voulais essayer, rappela Van. Mais comment tu semble souffrir de violents maux de tête quand ton esprit sature…

> Tu es sûr ? Tu risque gros si on nous surprend…

> Peu m'importe, dit Van. Folken est mon frère et je suis le Roi de Fanélia. Un Roi fait ce qu'il veut.

Dilandau eut un petit sourire puis il avança ses mains et prit celles de Van. Il plongea ensuite son regard rose dans les yeux noirs du jeune Roi puis il ferma les paupières et sentit ses lèvres rencontrer celles de Van.

Ayant assuré le contact, il lâcha l'un des mains du jeune Roi et retira d'un geste large son diadème qu'il posa sur le sol, entre eux, avant de reprendre la main du garçon assit devant lui.

Van sursauta une nouvelle fois quand les visions apparurent et il sentit les mains de Dilandau se crisper légèrement.

Ce n'était pas tant le contenu des visions qui intéressait Van que de comprendre ce qui avait pu mettre Folken dans une telle colère vis à vis de Dilandau.

Sentant à nouveau les doigts de l'ancien soldat resserrer leur étreinte dans ses mains, il décida de lui changer les idées et il commenca à caresser de ses pouces les doigts du garcon en face de lui. Lentement, celui-ci se détendit.

Comme par hasard, au même moment, Folken revint dans la soute et il tomba nez à nez avec les deux garçons en si intime position.

Une nouvelle vague de fureur s'empara de lui et il amorça un pas en avant quand une main lui saisit le poignet, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

Se retournant, l'ancien général vit qu'Allen se tenait derrière lui, sa main droite étroitement refermée sur son poignet. Il portait un petit pansement sur la joue droite qui ne dissimulait que mal un bleu violacé de la taille de la paume d'une main.

> Venez, dit le Chevalier en tirant légèrement Folken vers lui. Je vais tout vous expliquer…

Folken le regarda durement, sourcils froncés, puis il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son compagnon et marcha droit sur Van et Dilandau qui ne se doutaient même pas de sa présence.

> Folken ! dit Allen en le suivant à grands pas.

Il le rattrapa en moins de deux à quelques pas des deux garçons et il le saisit par la taille. Posant son front sur la nuque de son compagnon, il dit :

> Folken, je vous en supplie, ne les séparez pas…

Folken n'écouta pas les paroles de son compagnon. Il venait de voir entre les deux garçons le diadème de Dilandau et, les sourcils froncés de son fils adoptif lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose de déjà vu.

> Folken, dit Allen en passant sous le bras droit de l'ancien général. Si vous avez compris, et j'en suis sûr, venez avec moi…

Folken accrocha sa main de fer sur l'épaule de son compagnon puis il le regarda et baissa les yeux, honteux.

Tous deux s'éloignèrent ensuite. Allen ferma la porte de la soute derrière eux, laissant les deux garçons dans un silence digne d'une chapelle.

Dilandau sentait la pression dans sa tête diminuer au fur et à mesure que les rêves et pensées de Séréna en trop étaient vues par Van. Quand la douleur se fut sensiblement amoindrie, il décida de briser le « transfert » et il recula brusquement la tête.

Van rouvrit les yeux aussitôt Dilandau loin de lui et il resserra sa prise sur les mains du garçon pour lui éviter une trop brutale chute sur le sol métallique des soutes.

> Dilandau, dit-il en s'agenouillant près de lui.

Attrapant le diadème, il le lui remit sur le front et l'ancien soldat ouvrit les yeux.

> Ça va aller ? demanda le jeune Roi en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

Dilandau porta une main à son front, sentit son diadème puis il secoua lentement la tête et dit :

> Oui… oui, ça va aller… merci, Van.

> Ce n'est rien, dit celui-ci avec un sourire en se levant.

Il prit la main que Dilandau lui tendait et il le remit sur ses pieds en le tirant vers lui.

L'ancien soldat vacilla un peu, puis il rétablit son équilibre et soudain, il dit :

> Folken ! Où est-il ? Tu dois lui perler ! Je refuse de retourner à Zaibacher !

> Viens, dit Van avec un hochement de tête. Allons-y.

Les deux garçons quittèrent alors les soutes et se rendirent sur le pont principal du vaisseau mais il n'y avait personne. Ils allèrent ensuite dans le bureau d'Allen mais il était vide et, en dernier recours, ils se rendirent dans la pièce à manger, la plus grande du vaisseau.

> Ils sont là, dit Van en entrant.

Allen se tourna vers lui en l'entendant et il fit quelques pas vers eux en laissant glisser sa main sur le haut des épaules de Folken.

> Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Van en regardant son frère, le dos courbé, les mains pendantes posées entre ses genoux et la tête basse.

> Honte, répondit Allen à mi-voix.

> Honte ? Mais…

> Dilandau…

Dilandau leva les yeux sur Folken puis il regarda Allen qui lui fit un signe de tête, celui qui veut dire « vas-y, tu ne crains rien ».

> On va vous laisser, ajouta-t-il. Nous ne sommes pas loin de toutes façons.

L'ancien soldat hocha la tête puis il déglutit et s'approcha de Folken. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et l'ancien général dit, sans le regarder :

> Dilandau… Pardonne-moi… Je n'ai pas compris que tu souffrais de la présence de Séréna… J'ai été dépassé par mes propres sentiments…

> Folken, dit Dilandau en posant une main sur le bras de fer. Je te pardonne, même si tu m'as menacé de me renvoyer à Zaibacher. Tu n'étais pas toi-même… La jalousie…

Il marqua une pause, se releva et obligea Folken à en faire autant.

> Regarde-moi, dit-il en lui prenant le visage à deux mains.

Folken s'exécuta malgré-lui et Dilandau ajouta :

> Allen t'appartient, Folken, tout comme tu lui appartiens, toi. Il est normal que tu sois jaloux lorsque que quelqu'un d'autre l'approche de trop près… Moi aussi je suis jaloux quand vous tournez tous autour d'Hitomi…

> Peut-être, dit Folken en se dégageant. Mais tu ne menace personne de le frapper parce qu'il s'est approché de ta femme…

Dilandau baissa les yeux avec un petit sourire puis il leva les bras et en entoura le cou de Folken en disant :

> Peu importe ce que tu diras dans le futur, Folken. Je sais que tu m'aime comme un fils et que jamais tu ne mettrais tes paroles à exécution.

Folken le serra contre lui une seconde avant que l'ancien soldat ne recule de lui-même en disant :

> J'ai eut tort de bousculer Allen tout à l'heure. Il avait autre chose à faire, des choses plus urgentes, mais je souffrais tellement que n'importe qui aurait pu faire l'affaire.

> N'importe qui… comme Van ?

> Tu nous as vus ?

> Oui. J'ai été tenté de vous séparer parce que je pensais que tu jouais encore avec mes nerfs mais Allen m'a retenu. Et puis j'ai vu le diadème entre vous et j'ai compris. Je ne suis pas fier de ma réaction et je suis soulagé que tu me pardonne mon geste et mes paroles.

Dilandau sourit puis il prit les mains de Folken, fit en sorte que le jeune homme les noues autour de sa taille et il ajouta en se serrant contre l'ancien général :

> Tu es mon père, Folken, le seul et je te pardonnerais n'importe quoi, même la pire des choses.

Touché, Folken entoura le garçon de ses bras et le serra fortement contre lui en plongeant son visage dans son cou. Il avait la gorge serrée et les larmes aux yeux mais il ne se laissa pas aller.

A à peine deux mètres d'eux, Allen et Van les regardaient en souriant légèrement.

> Même pas besoin de s'éloigner, dit Allen à voix basse. Ils nous ont complètement occultés. Quand ils sont tous les deux, plus rien n'existe.

> Va les rejoindre, dit Van en regardant le Chevalier. Il est bête que tu regarde ton petit-ami et ton fils se retrouver alors que toi tu es tout seul là à tenir la chandelle.

Allen baissa les yeux en souriant puis Van quitta la pièce en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

A la tombée de la nuit, un groupe de cinq Zaibachers se montra, tous en tenue de cérémonie. Allen, Folken et les autres étaient eux aussi parés de leurs plus beaux atours et les négociations du traité commencèrent à peine le soleil eut-il disparut derrière les montagnes de l'Ouest.

Assis tout autour d'une grande table ovale, installée au beau milieu de la pièce à manger du Croisé, les Zaibachers et les Astriens se mettaient d'accord avec humeur sur les grandes lignes du traité qui visait à cesser la guerre, en premier lieu.

Les Zaibachers furent étonnement généreux ce soir-là. Ils proposèrent leurs propres hommes pour aider à reconstruire Pallas ainsi que les autres capitales des autres royaumes détruits, dont Fanélia.

Comme Van était présent, ils en discutèrent entre eux et Van finit par accepter à condition que les hommes envoyés de Zaibacher soient sous la direction de Folken. La délégation Zaibach accepta et la suite des négociations reprit.

Tout en écoutant ce que les Zaibachers leur proposaient, Allen se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait ce cacher derrière une telle demande. Est-ce que Dornkirk aurait eut vent de la naissance de la fille d'Hitomi et donc abandonné ses projets ? Est-ce qu'il aurait été renversé ? Tué ? Tant de questions se bousculaient, et pas que dans sa tête. Tout le monde se posait les même questions, même les Zaibachers qui étaient assis de l'autre côté de la table ovale. En effet, les cinq Zaibachers envoyés pour signe le traité de fin de guerre avec Astria – et accessoire les autres royaumes de Gaïa – ignoraient pourquoi on leur demandait si soudainement une telle chose. Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'est que leur chef, le Général Adelphoss, avait reçu une missive de la capitale qui disait de signer la paix. Il n'y avait pas d'autres précisions dans la lettre, apparemment signée de la main de l'Empereur, en plus !

Van regardait les cinq Zaibachers tour à tour. Il s'étonnait intérieurement de ce soudain revirement de situation et il s'apprêtait à décider de tirer tout cela au clair quand il sentait un coup contre son genou droit.

Levant les yeux vers Folken, il le vit secouer lentement la tête et le jeune Roi compris qu'il ne devait pas bouger. Cependant, il maudit son frère en silence de l'empêcher ainsi de voir de quoi il retournait.

La nuit était tombée depuis bien des heures et l'aube approchait lentement mais sûrement. La réunion pour la paix n'était toujours pas terminée et, à présent, seuls restaient dans la salle à manger les cinq Zaibachers, Allen, Folken et Van.

Les Croisés ainsi que Dilandau, Naria et Eriya, s'étaient éclipsés depuis longtemps, tombant de fatigue, surtout pour Dilandau après les émotions de la journée.

Les huit hommes assis autour de la table ovale discutaient vivement, sans pour autant se disputer. Ils avaient chacun devant eux un verre de vino et Folken faisait tourner son verre dans sa main gauche tout en caressant discrètement la cuisse d'Allen sous la table, histoire de tuer le temps.

Soudain, il donna une tape sur la cuisse de son compagnon en disant :

> Bien, veuillez me pardonner, mais je tombe de fatigue. Je vais donc vous abandonner…

Les Zaibachers hochèrent la tête les uns après les autres puis Folken quitta la pièce en dissimulant un bâillement non feint.

Il se dirigea vers sa cabine qu'il partageait avec Allen et quand il y entra, il découvrit Dilandau assit dans un fauteuil près du hublot à droite du lit.

> Dilandau, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui. Et dans le noir, en plus…

Allumant des lampes à gaz, il remarqua que le garçon était en tenue de nuit, enroulé dans une épaisse couverture.

> Hé… Dilandau… ajouta-t-il en lui secouant légèrement l'épaule.

Le garçon sursauta et regarda Folken, étonné. Il le reconnut ensuite et dit :

> Folken…

> Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Dilandau ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ta cabine ?

> Naria et Eriya dorment depuis longtemps et je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis venu ici pour ne pas les déranger avec ma lampe, répondit l'ancien soldat.

> Mais tu étais dans le noir.

> Ha ? Les lampes ont du s'éteindre, dit Dilandau en regardant autour de lui. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

> C'est ma chambre, dit Folken en se dirigeant vers le lit.

> Oui, je sais, répondit Dilandau avec un petit sourire. Mais je veux dire… la réunion est terminée ?

> Non, mais je tombe de sommeil, dit l'ancien général. Je n'arrive plus à suivre la conversation alors j'ai préféré partir avant que l'on ne me pose des questions et que je réponde à côté.

Dilandau hocha la tête puis il regarda Folken se dévêtir et passer une longue chemise de nuit blanche avec des dessins dorés sur le torse.

Lorsque que le jeune homme se glissa entre les épaisses couvertures du lit en prenant un livre, Dilandau demanda :

> Tu me fais une place ?

Folken le regarda avec un sourire puis il se décala vers l'autre bord du lit et, abandonnant sa couverture, Dilandau vint se pelotonner contre lui en disant :

> Tu sais, Folken… Je crois que je vais laisser Allen en paix avec ces histoires de souvenirs. Je trouverais bien quelqu'un d'autre pour m'en soulager.

> Mon frère ? demanda l'ancien général.

> Pourquoi pas, répondit Dilandau avec un haussement d'épaule. S'il ne voit pas cela comme autre chose, évidemment.

> Autre chose ? Ha oui ! À cause du fait que vous vous embrassiez.

Dilandau hocha la tête puis il se serra un peu plus contre son père qui l'entoura de son bras de fer en disant :

> Tu commence sérieusement à devenir trop grand pour de telles choses, tu sais ?

Le garçon sourit puis il dit sur un ton de gamin :

> Vi… mais comme je sais que vous ne pouvez rien me refuser, j'en profite.

Folken lui sourit puis il l'embrassa sur le front avant d'éteindre la lampe et de s'endormir en serrant Dilandau contre son flanc droit.

A l'aube, Allen vint se coucher et il ne fut guère surprit de trouver Dilandau dans leur lit, à présent au centre du matelas, prenant toute la place et toutes les couvertures.

Bien plus tard dans la journée, quand Folken ouvrit les yeux, il sentit Dilandau à ses côtés. Le garçon avait encore changé de côté et il était à présent de nouveau à sa droite, très près du bord du lit.

A la gauche de l'ancien général se trouvait Allen, allongé sur le ventre, les bras sous l'oreiller et les cheveux épars sur les couvertures.

Repoussant les longues mèches blondes, Folken se serra contre son compagnon et se rendormit en posant sa tête sur le haut du dos du Chevalier.

Van était levé depuis quelques minutes quand il tomba nez à nez avec Naria qui sortait de sa cabine. Elle était encore en tenue de nuit et semblait avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

> Bonjour, Naria, dit-il en lui souriant.

> 'jour, Van… répondit la jeune chatte aux cheveux d'argent. Excuses-moi… ajouta-t-elle en dissimulant un bâillement qui découvrit ses longues canines de félin.

Cette vue fit revenir Merle à la mémoire de Van et il avait grande hâte de pouvoir rentrer à Pallas. Merle, ainsi qu'Hitomi, lui manquaient, ainsi que la maison d'Allen qu'il avait appris à connaître.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kikou, voilà un nouveau chapitre ! En fin de chapitre, je repond rapidement aux reviews anonymes mais si j'aimerais autant eviter. Je demanda donc gentiment à Léti et Remissia (ainsi qu'aux autres anonymes qui souhaitent me laisser un comm) de mettre leur adresse mail afin que je puisse le repondre en privé. Voilà, aller, bonne lecture ! Phenix

* * *

**

Chapitre 20

> Allen, Allen, Allen… répéta Dilandau. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où tu as bien pu passer encore ?

> Dilandau, tu te calme, oui ? demanda Folken en se tournant vers le garçon qui tournait en rond autour de lui. Il va rentrer, ne t'en fait pas…

> Mouais… Mais quand même, cela fait plus d'une heure qu'il est partit, dit Dilandau sur un ton boudeur. Je suis sûr qu'il m'en veut…

> Aller, dit Eriya en croisant ses jambes dans l'autre sens. Tu deviens lourd à la fin, ajouta-t-elle en appuyant son poing contre sa joue d'un air las.

> Nanana, rétorqua l'ancien soldat en tirant la langue à la jeune chatte.

> Mais ? Seigneur Folken ! Dilandau…

> Ça suffit, oui ? dit Folken en se tournant vers eux. Non mais, franchement, vous avez quel âge ? Cessez de vous disputer pour un rien et allez donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Dilandau fronça les sourcils puis il croisa les bras et se tourna face au mur en bougonnant. Eriya croisa les bras à son tour et détourna le regard.

> Mon Dieu… soupira Folken. Vivement que l'on soit de retour à Pallas, que vous alliez vous changer les idées en ville parce que j'ai de plus en de mal à vous supporter.

Eriya grogna puis Dilandau soupira et Folken quitta la pièce à manger du Croisé. Il se rendit dans la soute où l'on était en train de charger les Guymelefs en vue du proche départ du Croisé.

> Pai, vous avez vu Allen ? demanda Folken au préposé aux Guymelefs qui venait vers lui.

> Pas vu, Messire, répondit Pai en ôtant de sa bouche un brin d'herbe. Il m'a juste dit qu'il allait faire un tour, mais c'était il y a plus d'une heure…

> Très bien, merci, dit Folken. Je vais aller survoler les alentours pour voir si je le trouve. Je reviendrais avant la nuit.

Il commença à s'éloigner puis ajouta :

> Au fait, si jamais vous entendez une dispute dans la pièce à manger, puis-je vous demander de les séparer ?

> Séparer qui ?

> Dilandau etEriya, dit Folken. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il pleuve des coups de griffe, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Pai sourit puis Folken s'éloigna, sortit du vaisseau, déploya ses ailes et s'envola en direction du levant pour chercher Allen.

Il longea la lisière des arbres sans rien trouver, puis il bifurqua vers le Nord et suivit une rivière presque à sec à cause de la chaleur de cette fin d'été.

> Allen, où vous êtes, mon amour… dit Folken en cherchant des yeux son compagnon. Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer à cache-cache…

Soudain, il aperçut une silhouette en haut d'un monticule de pierres éboulées et il s'y dirigea.

> Enfin, vous voilà, dit-il en se posant près d'Allen qui se tourna vers lui. Vous êtes partit depuis plus d'une heure…

Il se tut soudain et s'approcha d'Allen qui lui tomba dans les bras en hoquetant.

> Oh non… dit Folken en le serrant contre lui. Allen, reprenez-vous, je vous en prie…

> Folken, dit Allen en le serrant dans ses bras. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela ?

> Je ne sais pas, dit Folken, sentant sa gorge se serrer. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je n'y peux rien…

> Je le sais bien, dit le Chevalier en reculant. Mais pourquoi ? Vous étiez un sorcier, vous devriez le savoir…

> Hélas, non, répondit Folken en baissant les yeux. Je suis désolé… Mais je vous jure, Allen, je vous jure que nous retenterons de réveiller Séréna…

> Nous étions si proches du but… Elle était presque réveillée, Dilandau pouvait communiquer avec elle… dit Allen à mi-voix. Et voilà que maintenant, elle est de nouveau inconsciente, perdue dans l'esprit de Dilandau… Oh ! Séréna… Ma petite sœur…

Il retomba dans les bras de son amant qui le consola du mieux possible.

Lui aussi était très peiné, mais plus pour Dilandau que pour Séréna.

En effet, depuis une semaine, la jeune sœur d'Allen manifestait des sérieux troubles. Elle s'agitait, Dilandau le sentait et elle pensait de plus en plus, ce qui obligeait Dilandau à aller trouver ou Van ou Allen de plus en plus souvent. Tout semblait sur la bonne voie mais, malheureusement, l'esprit de la jeune sœur d'Allen avait sombré de nouveau dans l'inconscience la veille même et Dilandau ne s'en était pas aperçu de suite. Ce n'était qu'en se levant ce matin qu'il n'avait plus ressentit la présence de Séréna. Il s'était alors inquiété et avait fait savoir à Folken et Allen son impression de vide.

Aussitôt, Allen avait été agité. Il avait retenu ses larmes devant Dilandau mais les avait laissés couler dès que le garçon les eut laissés seuls, lui et Folken.

Et voilà qu'à présent, le chagrin refaisait surface. Ils avaient été si près du but, elle était consciente, elle communiquait avec Dilandau…

> Oh Folken… gémit Allen. Pourquoi ? Dites-le-moi, je vous en supplie…

> Je l'ignore, mon amour, dit Folken en glissant ses doigts de fer dans les longues mèches de son amant. Je l'ignore mais je vais tout faire pour le découvrir.

Il repoussa Allen et ajouta :

> Maintenant que la guerre est officiellement terminée, je vais pouvoir faire venir Kazec en Astria et à nous deux, nous chercherons pourquoi Séréna s'est rendormie si près du but. Peu m'importe le temps que cela prendra, Allen, je ferais tout pour savoir, même si je dois y sacrifier mes jours et mes nuits.

> Merci, mon amour, dit Allen en embrassant doucement son compagnon. Merci… Que ferais-je sans vous…

Folken s'abstint de répondre, et à la place, il proposa au Chevalier de rentrer au Croisé afin de terminer les rangements pour le départ du lendemain. Allen accepta et il s'accrocha au cou de son compagnon qui s'envola en lui tenant solidement la taille de son bras droit, se servant du gauche comme d'un contrepoids.

Quand ils se posèrent près du vaisseau, Dilandau les attendait en tournant en rond et il se jeta littéralement au cou d'Allen, à peine celui-ci eut-il lâché Folken.

> Allen ! dit-il.

> Dilandau, dit Allen en repoussant gentiment le garçon. Je n'étais pas bien loin…

Il lui prit le visage dans ses mains, lui souri puis s'éloigna et Folken dit au garçon en passant près de lui :

> Ne t'en fait pas, il ne t'en veut pas d'avoir perdu Séréna…

> Encore heureux, dit Dilandau en regardant son père spirituel.

> Aller, rentrons, dit Folken en poussant le garçon devant lui.

Dilandau entra dans le vaisseau en surveillant Allen du coin de l'œil. Le Chevalier s'était dirigé vers Gadès et ils étaient tous deux absorbés par l'examen d'une carte où ils traçaient de longs traits et de grands arcs de cercles qui serviraient à déterminer leur route.

Un peu plus tard, alors que le soleil se couchait lentement, rendant tout orange autour du vaisseau, Dilandau était assit sur le toit du Croisé, près de Van.

> Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de te rejoindre ici, Dilandau ? demanda le jeune Roi en regardant l'ancien soldat. Séréna s'est rendormie, tu n'as plus besoin de moi, si ?

> Non, en effet, répondit Dilandau en croisant ses jambes en tailleur. Mais tu es le seul garçon de mon âge à bord.

> Ha oui, je comprends, dit Van en souriant. Tu en as assez des adultes ?

L'ancien soldat hocha la tête puis Van lui donna soudain un coup dans l'épaule en disant :

> Aller, dans trois jours, à la même heure, nous serons en Astria. Ce n'est pas le moment de déprimer ! Tu va retrouver Hitomi et Shanna, et moi je vais retrouver Merle.

> Ouais… Mais j'aurais perdu Séréna, dit Dilandau en baissant la tête.

Van le regarda, désolé, puis il le secoua doucement et engagea la conversation sur un autre sujet.

A la nuit, ils rentrèrent dans le vaisseau et ils tombèrent sur Allen et Folken, tranquillement enlacé dans un recoin du couloir, en train de discuter à mi-voix.

> Dites, les amoureux, dit Dilandau avec un sourire espiègle. Vous avez une cabine, non ?

> Dilandau, dit Allen en le regardant. C'est mon vaisseau, non ?

Piqué au vif, l'ancien soldat piqua un fard puis Van les laissa et Folken fit approcher Dilandau d'eux.

> Dilandau, dit-il. Que faisais-tu avec Van sur le toit ?

> Nous discutions, répondit le garçon en regardant ses parents spirituels.

> Je ne veux pas que tu reste avec lui à présent que Séréna s'est rendormie, dit Folken. Hitomi et ta fille t'attendent en Astria, ne l'oublie pas.

> Aucun… Oh ! Mais attends… Tu crois que je se suis en train de prendre le même chemin que vous deux avec Van ? Mais où tu vas chercher des idées pareilles, Folken ?

> Je ne vais pas les chercher, répondit l'ancien général. Je ne fais qu'analyser la situation. J'ai constaté que depuis une semaine, tu passais beaucoup de temps avec Van, le plus souvent seuls tous les deux dans un coin reculé du vaisseau. Je me doute bien que vous ayez envie de vous retrouver tranquillement entre garçons du même âge, mais je sais que tu te servais de Van pour te délester des souvenirs de Séréna.

> La confiance règne à ce que je vois, marmonna Dilandau en croisant les bras.

> Ce n'est nullement une question de confiance, Dilandau, dit Allen en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son fils adoptif. Nous avons confiance en toi en ce qui concerne les décisions à prendre, mais nous ne voulons pas que tu prennes le même chemin que Folken et moi. Pas que cela ne soit pas bien, au contraire.

Il regarda son compagnon qui lui sourit puis il ajouta en se tournant à nouveau vers Dilandau :

> Mais tu va te marier dans peu de temps, tu as une fille en bas âge…

> Je comprends, dit Dilandau. Mais pour moi, c'est un manque de confiance dont vous faites preuve envers moi. Je suis tout à fait mature pour savoir faire la part des choses. Et puis, Van ne m'attire pas du tout.

> Encore heureux ! s'exclama Folken en passant ses bras autour de la taille d'Allen. Manquerait plus que cela !

Allen sourit puis il laissa Dilandau s'en aller avant de se tourner face à Folken qui le plaqua doucement dos au mur pour l'embrasser.

> Une minute, Folken, dit le Chevalier en repoussant son compagnon qui s'écarta légèrement de lui.

> Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

> Cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve qui m'a particulièrement troublé, dit Allen.

> Ha ? Vraiment ?

> Vous en faisiez partie, ainsi que moi… Le plus étrange, c'est que je me voyais, comme si je me trouvais sur le toit d'une maison et que je me penchais par une fenêtre de toit. En fait, je voyais notre famille au complet, dans le salon de ma maison, vaquer à ses occupations habituelles.

Folken fronça les sourcils et Allen continua :

> Hitomi avait Shanna à son sein tout en brodant, Van était assit près du feu avec Merle qui dormait sur ses genoux, Naria et Eriya jouaient aux dés sur le tapis devant la cheminée, Dilandau était en train de lire, assit à la grande table…

> Et nous deux ? Que faisions-nous ? s'enquit Folken, intrigué.

> Pour ma part, j'étais – enfin mon autre moi – assit dans le sofa, près d'Hitomi. Je la regardais broder et j'avais Karej contre moi. Il dormait à poings fermés et ne devait pas être plus grand que maintenant… Un an, tout au plus. Quant à vous, vous étiez debout près de la fenêtre qui donne derrière la maison. Je vous voyais de dos et vous aviez les mains dans le dos. Cependant, j'ai eut du mal à vous reconnaître.

> Vraiment ? s'étonna l'ancien général en haussant les sourcils sous la surprise. En quoi pouvais-je bien être si différent pour vous ne me reconnaissiez pas, vous, mon propre compagnon ?

Allen sourit au ton employé par son petit-ami puis il répondit :

> Votre silhouette semblait plus épaisse, comme si vous aviez grossit…

> Grossi ? Hé bien voilà autre chose ! rit Folken. Allons, Allen, je crois, moi, que vous avez trop mangé hier au soir…

> Attendez, je n'ai pas terminé, dit Allen. Je me suis entendu vous interpeller et, quand vous vous êtes retourné face à mon moi du rêve, j'ai cru faire une syncope.

L'ancien général fronça les sourcils ce qui fit disparaître son sourire puis il demanda :

> Que me racontez-vous, Allen ? Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ? Pourquoi avez-vous manqué vous évanouir ?

Allen le regarda dans les yeux puis il détourna soudain la tête et dit :

> Vous… vous…

> Je quoi, Allen ?

> Vous étiez enceint, assena-t-il.

Folken écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et il bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il chercha en suite son air en portant une main à son torse et il finit par dire :

> Mais… Mais, Allen… Ce… C'est impossible, Allen. Je suis un homme, je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas « être enceinte »…

> Pourtant, je vous assure, Folken, dit Allen en lui prenant les mains. Quand le Folken de mon rêve s'est tourné vers mon moi du rêve, j'ai bel et bien vu que vous arboriez un ventre bien rond, exactement comme celui d'Hitomi lorsqu'elle était enceinte de six lunes. Je vous l'assure… Vous portiez une ceinture blanche par-dessus votre tunique bleue du dimanche et il n'y avait aucun doute possible…

> Mais je… dit Folken, choqué. Je… J'ai besoin d'air, Allen, dit-il soudain en se dirigeant vers les escaliers qui montaient sur le toit.

Allen le suivit dehors et Folken s'appuya dos à un mur pour respirer et remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Quand cela fut fait, il dit :

> Mais enfin, Allen… Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous m'avez dit ? Je suis un homme, Allen, comme vous, comme Dilandau ou Van, je ne peux pas porter la vie… Je peux la donner mais pas la porter, ce n'est pas possible…

> Folken, dit Allen en s'approchant. Ce n'est qu'un rêve…

> Oui, d'accord, concéda l'ancien général d'une voix plus calme. Mais vos paroles m'ont choqué, mon amour…

> J'ai vu, répondit Allen. Il n'empêche que ce rêve n'avait pas l'air d'une chimère… En temps normaux, je ne me souviens que vaguement de mes rêves, mais celui-ci, j'aurais pu vous dire s'il faisait jour ou nuit, quel vêtement portait notre fils ou ce qu'était en train de broder Hitomi… Hitomi d'ailleurs, aurait appelé cela « une vision ».

Folken passa une main sur son visage en soupirant puis il se tourna vers Allen qui dit :

> Je ne voudrais pas vous faire peur, Folken, mais n'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes qu'à moitié humain…

> Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Folken en fronçant les sourcils.

> Rien de précis, mon amour, répondit le Chevalier. Simplement que votre condition d'être mi-humain mi-Dragon peut avoir un rapport avec mon rêve…

Folken le regarda, indécis. Le rêve d'Allen était vraiment troublant…

> Avec vos histoires, je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Allen sourit légèrement et il dit en passant ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon :

> Moi non plus, Folken…

Laisser les phrases en suspension étaient la spécialité d'Allen pour inciter Folken à l'aimer, dans l'intimité de leur chambre. L'ancien général perçu également la nuance gourmande dans le ton de son amant et il sourit en coin avant d'embrasser le Chevalier amoureusement.

Sentant son désir augmenter, il hissa Allen dans ses bras et rentra dans le vaisseau en se dirigeant vers leur cabine tout en espérant ne croiser personne dans les couloirs.

Une fois dans l'intimité de leur chambre, ils laissèrent libre court à leur amour et ne se soucièrent même pas de faire du bruit ou pas.

> Je déteste ça… grogna Dilandau en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Ils ne peuvent pas mettre en sourdine ?

Eriya sourit puis elle dit :

> Et toi, avec Hitomi, tu crois que vous ne faites pas autant de bruit ?

Cela eut pour conséquent de faire virer Dilandau au rouge brique et, avant même qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, Eriya reçu un oreiller en plein visage.

Surprise, elle bascula en arrière sur son lit et, se redressant, elle se vengea en balançant son propre oreiller sur Dilandau qui se vengea à son tour et ainsi de suite.

Naria les regardait avec envie, assise en tailleur sur son lit, dos au mur. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle porta sa main à son moignon de bras et elle soupira en touchant la peau lisse qui arrêtait son bras au niveau de son sein droit.

Soudain, elle se leva et quitta la chambre dans l'indifférence générale, sa sœur étant trop occupée à ficher une raclée à Dilandau qu'autre chose.

En passant devant la porte de la chambre d'Allen et Folken, elle perçut leurs bruits étouffés et, alors qu'elle s'éloignait, un cri ayant la voix d'Allen la fit sursauter. Elle accéléra le pas et se retrouva sur le pont principal du Croisé.

Là, elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à même le sol et elle soupira.

> Tu ne trouve pas le sommeil ? demanda une voix non loin d'elle.

La jeune chatte aux cheveux d'argent sursauta et se retourna.

> Ne crains rien, ce n'est que moi, Van, répondit Van en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

Il s'assit en face d'elle et regarda dehors.

> Demain, nous rentrons en Astria… dit-il. Je vais retrouver Merle…

Il sourit en baissant les yeux puis il se tourna vers Naria.

> La guerre est enfin finie, dit-elle en regardant la lune et la Terre suspendues dans le ciel noir. Mais pourtant, je ne me sens pas satisfaite…

> Pourquoi donc ?

> J'ai l'impression qu'il… qu'il me manque quelque chose.

Van fit aussitôt le rapprochement avec le bras amputé de la jeune chatte et il dit :

> Ne t'en fait pas… Maintenant que les frontières sont ouvertes, peut-être que Folken pourra te donner un bras comme lui…

> Mon bras… dit Naria à voix basse. Il me manque, c'est certain, mais je m'y ferais. Cependant, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque autre chose.

> Je voudrais bien t'aider, Naria, dit Van. Mais je ne vois pas comment… Tu as tout ce qu'une jeune fille dans ton genre peut souhaiter. Allen et Folken vous ont adoptées, ta sœur et toi. Tu as une maison et une famille. Des amis aussi…

La chatte aux cheveux d'argent soupira puis elle dit :

> Oui, je sais…

> Hum… Cœur qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'il désire…

> Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte encore ? dit Naria, étonnée. Tu viens de le dire, j'ai tout ce qu'une jeune fille comme moi…

> Tout sauf un compagnon, dit Van avec un sourire. Quel âge as-tu, Naria ?

> Je vais avoir dix-neuf ans dans quelques lunes, répondit la jeune chatte. Pourquoi ?

> Je suis certain qu'à Pallas, il y a des hommes-chats qui ne demandent qu'à te rencontrer, dit Van avec un sourire.

> Peuh ! dit Naria. Jamais aucun homme ne pourrait aimer une femme comme moi. Il me manque un bras, Van ! Et le bras droit en plus, moi qui suis droitière…

> Si tu as des pensées aussi négatives, Naria, je doute, en effet, qu'un homme puisse un jour t'aimer. Cependant, si tu te dis que même, avec un bras en moins tu pourrais quand même être heureuse, alors il n'y aura aucuns problèmes. A mon avis, tu n'es pas sûre de toi.

> Tu sais à qui tu parle, Van Fanel ? demanda Naria en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis soldat dans les armées de Zaibachers, ne l'oublie pas.

> Et alors ? Dilandau et Folken aussi sont des soldats. Allen en est un aussi. Ils ne sont pas pour autant aussi fatalistes que toi. Et ta sœur ? Regarde Eriya, elle profite de la vie, elle. Pourquoi n'en fais-tu pas autant ? Sors, va t'amuser en ville avec elle… Vous êtes majeures toutes les deux et donc libres de faire ce que bon vous semble.

> Et mon bras ? Je suis handicapée, Van !

> Je n'en ai pas eut l'impression depuis que Allen et Folken vous ont adoptées, dit Van. Même en ayant perdu ton bras droit, tu reste active. J'ai été étonné de voir avec quelle assurance tu transportais des choses, inanimées aussi bien que vivantes. Tu as trimbalé Shanna et Karej je ne sais combien de fois sans jamais les laisser tomber. Sans t'en rendre compte, tu compense la perte de ton bras droit par une extrême dextérité avec le gauche.

Naria regarda sa main gauche, perplexe, puis elle leva le moignon de son bras droit et demanda à mi-voix :

> C'est vrai ?

> Mais bien sûr ! dit Van en lui prenant sa main dans les siennes. Il ne faut pas que tu te focalise sur la perte de ton bras. Tu as toujours ta vie, Naria, et ça, c'est le plus important. Un bras ce n'est jamais qu'une extension de ton corps. Certes, c'est utile, mais il t'en reste toujours un autre. Tu n'es pas défigurée, Naria, tu es même une très belle femme. Crois-moi, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je te prendrais comme épouse et ferais de toi la Reine de Fanélia. Hélas, je ne le puis…

> Pourquoi donc ?

> Dans mon Royaume, il serait inconcevable qu'une femme-chat devienne Reine. Et puis, ce n'est pas moi qui choisi ma fiancée.

> Van…

Naria retira sa main de celles de Van et la posa sur l'épaule du garçon qui la regarda en souriant légèrement.

> Dans le peuple des chats non plus, l'on ne choisit pas sa moitié, tu sais. Ce sont nos parents qui décident qui va nous épouser, si nous sommes des filles. Mais cela ne fonctionne que pour les filles. Les garçons sont libres de choisir leur épouse.

> Nous vivons dans un monde bien inégal, soupira le jeune Roi en posant sa main sur celle de Naria. Enfin ! ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus claire. Que dirais-tu d'une ballade nocturne ? Je n'ai pas envie de dormir pour l'instant.

> Ça marche, dit Naria en souriant.

Van se leva alors, prit la main de la jeune chatte et l'aida à se lever. Ils s'enroulèrent ensuite chacun dans une cape et quittèrent le Croisé en silence.

Le lendemain, le Croisé décolla pour rentrer à Pallas vers le milieu de la matinée. Van, Dilandau, Naria, Eriya et Folken dormaient encore quand Allen donna l'ordre de décoller et de mettre le cap sur Pallas.

Ils volèrent toute la journée sans interruption ni incidents particuliers et, à la nuit, Allen décida de poser le vaisseau en haut d'une falaise surplombant un petit lac.

> Nous passerons la nuit à terre, dit-il en surveillant l'amarrage du vaisseau au sol. Ce sera la dernière car nous ne ferons plus de halte avant d'arriver à Pallas.

> Pourquoi une ici alors ? demanda Dilandau en regardant autour de lui.

Il s'approcha du bord de la falaise et baissa les yeux vers le lac avant de se tourner vers Allen en disant :

> Tu avais vu le fortin, là en bas ?

Allen lui sourit puis il dit :

> Oui, je l'avais vu, et comme nous n'avons presque plus d'eau, j'ai préféré faire halte ici avant de reprendre la route. Dilandau, peux-tu te charger d'aller demander des vivres aux soldats de ce fortin ? Je te rejoins dans une minute.

Dilandau hocha la tête puis Folken proposa de l'accompagner. Ils allèrent donc tous les deux en compagnie de Van qui avait envie de se dégourdir les jambes.

Eriya, Naria et Allen restèrent au vaisseau un moment avant que les deux chattes ne partent de leur côté et qu'Allen ne suive le groupe jusqu'au fortin en laissant le vaisseau aux bons soins de Gadès.

Le Chevalier rattrapa ses amis à environ un kilomètre du fortin et ils firent le reste du chemin ensemble. En arrivant devant la haute porte de bois du fort, Allen frappa contre le panneau avec le pommeau de son épée et un soldat se montra aux créneaux de l'une des tourelles qui encadraient la porte.

> Que voulez-vous, Messire ?

> Je suis Allen Shézar, Chevalier Céleste à la cour d'Astria, répondit Allen. Mes compagnons et moi avons besoin de vivre pour continuer notre voyage jusqu'à Pallas !

> Combien êtes-vous ? demanda le garde qui portait une arbalète armée dans sa main.

Allen compta rapidement ses hommes dans sa tête et il répondit :

> J'ai sept hommes sous mon commandement, soldat ! Avec mes amis et moi-même, nous sommes, en tout, treize voyageurs !

> Je n'en compte ici que quatre ! dit le soldat.

> Mes hommes et les deux femmes qui voyagent avec nous sont restés au vaisseau, répondit Allen. A présent, nous ouvres-tu ou devons-nous aller voir ailleurs ?

Le soldat fronça les sourcils puis il disparut et l'instant d'après, un morceau de la grande porte s'ouvrit.

Folken et Allen durent se courber pour passer par la basse ouverture et tous quatre entrèrent ensuite dans l'immense cours du fortin.

Tout autour d'eux, il y avait plus d'une centaine d'homme en armes, vêtus du strict uniforme des gardes d'Astria.

Allen s'apprêta à héler l'un d'eux pour qu'on le conduise au responsable de cette caserne quand un homme ventripotent s'annonça. Il ressemblait au Roi Aston et Folken jeta un coup d'œil à Van en soupirant discrètement. Son frère lui sourit légèrement puis l'homme se mit à parler :

> Le célèbre Chevalier Céleste Allen Shézar ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Messire Shézar ? Je suis le Général Dorme et je commande ce fortin.

> Général, dit Allen avec un signe de tête. Mes hommes et moi avons besoin de vivres pour continuer notre voyage jusqu'à Pallas où sa Majesté le Roi Aston m'attend.

Le Général fronça les sourcils un instant puis il demanda :

> Revenez-vous par hasard de Darkwald ? J'ai entendu dire qu'une délégation y avait été envoyée pour signer un traité de paix avec les Zaibachers.

> L'information n'est pas erronée, dit Allen avec un léger sourire. Mais ce n'est pas exact.

> Dans ce cas, si vous le voulez, je vous invite à souper et vous me raconterez ce qu'il s'est passé, là-haut dans le Nord !

> Cela eut été avec plaisir, dit Allen. Mais il nous tarde de rentrer chez nous… Voyez-vous, cela fait plus d'une lune que nous sommes tous loin de Pallas…

Le Général eut l'air déçu, mais il se reprit bien vite et ajouta :

> Tant pis ! Cela sera pour une autre fois alors. Par contre, vous ne refuserez pas un petit verre de vin pendant que mes hommes rassemblent ce dont vous avez besoin ?

> Avec plaisir, dit Allen, se sentant obligé d'accepter un apéritif après avoir refusé l'invitation à dîner. Dilandau, Van, vous restez ici pour surveiller l'acheminement de l'eau et des vivres qu'il nous faut.

> Très bien, dit Dilandau avec un hochement de tête.

> Folken, vous venez avec moi où vous préférez rester ici ? demanda ensuite le Chevalier à son compagnon.

> Je viens, dit Folken en souriant à Allen.

Le Général du fortin haussa un sourcil en regardant l'échange des deux hommes. Le Chevalier n'avait pas adopté le même ton avec les deux garçons qu'avec l'homme aux cheveux clairs. Étrange…

> Bien ! Venez donc à l'intérieur, dit le Général en se détournant.

Il se hâta alors de rentrer dans la maisonnette qui lui servait de bureau et il se mit à la fenêtre pour regarder Allen et Folken approcher.

Ne se doutant de rien et faisant fi des soldats s'agitant autour d'eux, les deux hommes marchèrent côté à côte jusqu'à la maisonnette du Général Dorme et celui-ci manqua s'étrangler quand Folken passa un bras autour des épaules d'Allen qui le regarda en souriant.

> Hé bien… dit le Général à voix basse en se hâtant d'aller à la porte accueillir ses invités. Je sais à présent comment me comporter envers eux. Entrez ! ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus forte. Entrez et asseyez-vous !

Allen et Folken s'exécutèrent et l'homme alla farfouiller dans un gros meuble de bois avant d'en sortir trois verres à pied et une bouteille de vin entamée. Il remplit ensuite les trois verres d'une généreuse quantité du liquide rouge violacé puis il entama la discussion.

Cependant, au beau milieu de la cour, Dilandau et Van surveillaient l'entassement des marchandises sur le dos d'une douzaine de chevaux qui attendaient sans broncher dans la lueur des milliers de torches qui éclairaient le fortin.

La nuit était bien avancée quand ils quittèrent le fortin avec les chevaux et quelques hommes du Général Dorme.

Ils arrivèrent une bonne heure plus tard au vaisseau et les soldats se chargèrent de monter les vivres à bord, Allen supervisant le tout.

Quand les soldats quittèrent le Croisé, Allen rentra à son tour et il trouva ses amis et son compagnon attablé pour le dîner. Il les rejoignit et s'assit près de Folken qui ne leva pas les yeux sur lui, contrairement à son habitude. Cependant, Allen mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue et ne releva pas.

Plus tard, ils étaient tous installés au fond de la pièce à manger, en train de discuter tranquillement avant d'aller se coucher. Allen était installé sur l'accoudoir d'un des sofas, le bras droit de Folken autour de la taille et la tête de l'ancien général appuyée contre lui.

Le Chevalier sentait bien que Folken était étrange mais il ne se risqua pas à poser la question, sûrement de peur de se faire rabrouer. Il décida donc d'ignorer les soupirs et nombreux changements de position de son compagnon, continuant à discuter avec Van ou Dilandau ou encore Gadès.

Au bout d'un moment, Folken se leva et leur souhaita bonne nuit avant de s'en aller dans sa cabine sous le regard un peu étonné d'Allen qui prit ensuite sa place et continua de discuter.

La mi-nuit n'était pas tout à fait dépassée quand tout le monde alla se coucher et, en entrant dans sa cabine, Allen regarda vers le lit. Il trouva Folken allongé en chien de fusil, à moitié recouvert par les couvertures.

Quand il s'allongea près de lui et voulu l'enlacer avant de s'endormir, Folken grogna dans son sommeil et Allen préféra s'installer de son côté. Il avait l'impression que son compagnon n'était pas de bonne humeur, allez donc savoir pourquoi.

Le lendemain, Folken se leva bon dernier et quand il rejoignit ses amis sur le pont principal du vaisseau, Van et Allen, qui se trouvaient tous deux là en compagnie de Gadès, froncèrent les sourcils en lui voyant sa mine si fatiguée.

> Tu semble épuisé, grand frère, dit Van en le regardant s'asseoir sur un des bancs fixés tout autour de la salle de pilotage.

> Ce n'est pas une apparence, dit Folken en se grattant la nuque avec sa main de fer. J'ai l'impression d'être encore plus fatigué qu'hier au soir…

> Pourtant, quand je suis allé me coucher, vous dormiez profondément, Folken, dit Allen en regardant son compagnon par-dessus son épaule avant de retourner au traçage de la route à suivre pour rentrer à Pallas. Mais il est vrai que vous avez l'air fatigué. Vous devriez retourner vous coucher.

> Ha non ! dit Folken. Sûrement pas. Je déteste rester à traîner au lit. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire la grasse matinée, vous le savez très bien.

> D'accord, d'accord, dit Allen en levant les mains devant lui. Je n'ai rien dit…

Folken hocha la tête puis il se leva en disant qu'un peu d'air le réveillerait. Il monta donc sur le toit du vaisseau et laissa le vent lui fouetter le visage en plaquant ses vêtements contre son corps, dessinant parfaitement les contours des muscles.

> Folken ?

L'ancien général se retourna à demi pour découvrir Allen debout dans l'encadrement de la petite porte qui permettait d'accéder au toit.

> Tout va bien, mon chéri ?

> Allen… Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien.

> Folken, dit Allen en s'avançant.

Il prit les mains de son compagnon dans les siennes et dit :

> Folken, vous êtes préoccupé par ce que je vous ai dit l'autre soir ?

> A propos de ce rêve étrange ? demanda Folken. Non, non, ne vous en faites pas… Je pense que c'est simplement une fatigue passagère… Du moins j'espère.

Il tourna la tête à droite et Allen dit en fronçant légèrement les sourcils :

> Que sous-entendez-vous, Folken ? Essayez-vous de me faire comprendre quelque chose ?

> Quoi donc ? demanda l'ancien général en regardant son compagnon. Que pourrais-je essayer de vous faire comprendre, à votre avis ?

> Hé bien… Je ne sais pas… Oh ! Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du vous parler de ce rêve stupide. Cela vous angoisse de savoir que je vous ai vu porter la vie en vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Folken baissa la tête puis il dit en s'éloignant :

> Oui, je l'accorde. Cela me tourmente assez… Mais la fatigue dont je suis victime aujourd'hui n'a rien à voir avec cela. Au contraire, vous avez bien fait de m'en parler, de votre rêve. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rêve, au sens propre du terme, mais peut-être aussi était-ce une vision. Dans ce cas là…

> Dans le cas où vous pourriez en effet porter la vie en vous, Folken, dit Allen. Nous essaierons de comprendre pourquoi, bien que j'aie une idée là-dessus.

> Mon ascendance ?

> Pourquoi pas ? Vous n'êtes pas entièrement humain…

> Mais ma mère descend directement du Peuple du Dieu Dragon, dit Folken. Si elle savait que les hommes de notre peuple peuvent porter des enfants, elle m'en aurait parlé, non ?

Allen haussa les épaules un instant en disant :

> Peut-être n'en savait-elle rien. Étant complètement du Peuple du Dieu Dragon, elle pouvait très bien ne pas connaître cette particularité…

> Quoi qu'il en soit, si je peux porter un enfant, je n'en veux pas, Allen, dit Folken. Nous avons Karej et cela me suffit.

> Mais il n'a même pas un an, Folken ! dit Allen.

> Je ne veux pas le savoir, Allen. Un enfant me suffit, peu m'importe qu'il vienne de moi ou d'un autre homme. Cela m'est égal, il est mon fils, un point c'est tout.

Allen regarda son compagnon un peu de travers, comme un enfant prit en faute, puis il soupira et dit :

> Très bien, si vous le dites. Je ne m'opposerais pas à votre choix de toutes façons. Cependant, sachez que si jamais vous parvenez, par je ne sais quel miracle, à porter un enfant, je refuserais que vous vous en débarrassiez. Je préfère vous le dire maintenant, Folken. Où vous le gardez et je reste, ou vous vous en débarrassez et nous deux c'est terminé.

> Mais ? Allen, que dites-vous là ?

> Je sais ce que je dis, et je le pense, Folken, dit Allen en croisant les bras. Si vous tombez enceint, un jour, que ce soit demain ou dans dix ans, peu m'importe, ce sera cela, à vous de faire le bon choix à présent.

> Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à faire pareil choix ! dit Folken. C'est immoral ! Vous savez parfaitement que je vous aime plus que tout au monde ! Comment ferais-je pour choisir entre un enfant même pas encore crée et vous ? Cela est impossible, Allen.

> Dans ce cas, autant nous séparer de suite, Folken.

Folken manqua s'étrangler et il ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge et il prit une goulée d'air avant de parvenir à dire :

> Mais… Mais, Allen… Vous… Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, si ?

> Folken, écoutez-moi bien, dit Allen en s'approchant de son compagnon.

Il approcha son visage tout près de celui de Folken et dit, d'une voix ni douce ni menaçante :

> Mon désir le plus cher est d'avoir un jour un enfant, issu de moi, que je puisse voir grandir librement. Étant en couple avec vous, un homme, mon choix s'est limité à l'adoption, mais maintenant qu'il y a une possibilité pour que vous me donniez cet enfant issu de nous deux – je suppose – je ne vais pas la laisser passer.

> Et si je ne veux pas vous donner cet enfant, Allen ? Continuerez-vous quand même à m'aimer tout en sachant que vous n'aurez jamais ce que vous désirez ? Étiez-vous sérieux quand vous avez dit qu'il me faudrait choisir ? Allen, j'ai déjà quatre enfants !

> Mais ce ne sont pas des enfants issus de vous, de moi ou même de nous deux ! dit Allen. Dilandau est né par procédé artificiel et Naria et Eriya sont des chattes ! Quant à Karej, je l'ai adopté. Oui, d'accord, ils sont tous quatre nos enfants, mais ils ne le seront jamais vraiment… Nous ne les avons pas vus naître, ni dire leur premier mot ou faire leur premier pas ! Mis à part Karej. Même pour Dilandau ! Vous l'avez eut à cinq ans !

> Mais qu'est-ce que cela change-t-il, Allen ? demanda Folken, la gorge nouée. Qu'est-ce que cela peut-il changer ? Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à avoir un enfant issu de nous deux alors que nous sommes tous deux des hommes !

> Peu m'importe cela, Folken, dit Allen. Je veux un fils à nous. Karej est encore jeune, je l'accorde, mais il n'est né ni de vous, ni de moi…

> Cela suffit, dit soudain Folken en s'éloignant. Cette conversation prend une tournure que je ne désire pas et à laquelle je préfère mettre un terme dès maintenant. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

Et il se dirigea vers le grillage qui entourait le pont extérieur du vaisseau.

Allen ne bougea pas et pensa un moment rentrer dans le vaisseau, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il était indécis, comme si quelque chose l'obligeait à rester.

Les doigts accrochés dans le grillage deux fois plus haut que lui, Folken regardait le sol défiler à toute vitesse sous le vaisseau quand soudain, sa vision se troubla.

Lâchant une main, il se frotta les yeux et regarda à nouveau devant lui. Les détails du vaisseau étaient redevenus nets et il allait se redresser quand soudain, une douleur lui fusilla les reins.

Aussitôt, il porta sa main libre à son ventre, crispant les doigts sur sa tunique et il sentit ses jambes fléchir.

Non loin, Allen avait remarqué cela et il s'approcha en demandant :

> Folken, que se passe-t-il ?

> Laissez-moi, ce n'est rien, grogna l'ancien général en le repoussant gentiment. Un simple malaise passager.

Il s'assit dos au grillage et renversa la tête en arrière avant de la ramener brusquement en avant, sa main gauche sur la bouche et les yeux fermés.

> Folken, mon amour… s'inquiéta Allen en s'agenouillant près de son compagnon. Qu'avez-vous ? Faut-il nous poser dans la prochaine ville ?

L'ancien général ne répondit rien et garda sa main gauche plaquée contre sa bouche, les yeux étroitement clos.

> Folken… Répondez-moi, je vous en prie…

Au bout d'un moment, Folken baissa sa main et la posa sur le sol mais il garda les yeux fermés en disant, d'une voix sourde :

> Allen, par pitié, allez-vous-en. Laissez-moi un moment tranquille…

> Mais ?

> S'il vous plait.

> Bon, dit Allen en se relevant. Je pars mais je vous envoie Dilandau.

> Non, dit Folken. Je veux rester seul un moment… Je vous promets qu'il ne m'arrivera rien.

> Folken… supplia le Chevalier.

> Allen, allez-vous-en maintenant, s'il vous plait, répéta l'ancien général d'une voix plus ferme sans regarder son compagnon.

Le Chevalier pinça les lèvres puis il fit volte face et rentra dans le vaisseau d'un pas large. Folken savait qu'il était vexé mais il savait aussi qu'une fois à l'intérieur, il oublierait sa colère pour se concentrer sur la route à suivre pour rentrer à Pallas.

Quand son compagnon eut disparu dans les méandres du Croisé, Folken soupira en renversant la tête en arrière, contre le grillage. Il regarda les nuages défiler dans le ciel bleu et soupira de nouveau en se redressant.

Il posa ensuite sa main de fer sur son ventre, au niveau de son estomac, crispa les doigts sur le tissu sombre et ferma les yeux. Des larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement et il dit à voix basse :

> Cette douleur… Et ce haut-le-cœur… Ce n'était pas un simple vertige… Oh mon Dieu… Faites que ce ne soit pas la vision d'Allen qui se réalise…

Il renversa à nouveau la tête en arrière et les larmes redoublèrent, glissant le long de ses joues pour se perdre dans le col ajusté de sa tunique noire.

Dans la salle principale du vaisseau, cependant, Allen méditait.

Mais pourquoi avait-il dit cela à Folken ? Pourquoi lui avait-il parlé de séparation ?

« Abruti ! » s'insulta-t-il en appuyant son front sur ses poings. « Tu n'es qu'un nigaud, Allen Shézar ! »

Il se redressa ensuite, se refit un visage puis s'en alla sur le pont principal afin de voir si tout allait bien.

En milieu de journée, alors que tout le monde se rassemblait pour le déjeuner, Van remarqua que son frère n'était pas là. Allen était seul au bout de la table et il semblait légèrement abattu.

> Allen ? demanda-t-il. Où est mon frère ?

> Pardon ? Oh ! Je ne sais pas, répondit le Chevalier en regardant Van de travers.

> Tu ne sais pas ? dit Dilandau, assit en face de Van. Comment ça « Tu ne sais pas » ?

> Je ne sais pas, répondit Allen un peu durement. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre que cela ?

Il se leva alors et s'en alla en maugréant.

> Chapeau, grinça Eriya en regardant l'ancien soldat.

Celui-ci lui fit signe de se taire de la main et le silence retomba un instant avant que Naria ne dise :

> Je suis quasiment certaine qu'ils se sont disputés. Ha ! Mon Dieu… Vivement que l'on arrive à Pallas, la proximité, ce n'est pas la meilleure des choses pour tout le monde.

> Je suis d'accord, dit Gadès, assit à droite d'Eriya. Je commence à en avoir assez de tourner dans ce vaisseau, et pourtant, j'y suis habitué. Mais une lune et demi, c'est trop long.

Van hocha la tête pour affirmer puis le déjeuner commença, se déroula et s'acheva dans un semi-silence, parfois troublé par le bruit d'un couvert contre une assiette et par le bruit de l'eau qui rempli un verre.

Cependant, Allen était dans son bureau, à ranger ses papiers en marmonnant. Il s'en voulait d'avoir abordé le sujet de cet enfant avec Folken. Il redoutait plus que tout que Folken veuille un jour le quitter ou qu'ils doivent se séparer pour une raison ou pour une autre. Il était amoureux, au sens propre du terme, de cet ancien général de Zaibacher, si mystérieux, si droit et si fier d'être ce qu'il est. Pas une fois depuis les onze lunes qu'ils sont ensembles il avait songé à se séparer de lui, pas même lors de leurs violentes disputes qu'ils avaient eues, quelques semaines plus tôt.

Cependant, sur le toit du vaisseau, Folken, dont les larmes s'étaient taries, décida qu'une fois à Pallas, il vérifierait si la vision d'Allen ne se réalisait pas en ce moment même.

Cela ne l'enchantait guère de savoir qu'il portait peut-être un enfant en lui et, pour tout avouer, il en était même terrorisé.

Non, un homme n'est pas fait pour porter des enfants, qu'il soit humain ou non. La nature n'a pas crée les hommes pour qu'ils enfantent, bon sang !

L'ancien général donna un coup de poing sur le sol avant de se lever et de retourner dans le vaisseau.

Encore un peu chamboulé, il alla directement s'enfermer dans sa cabine et il se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur lit, le visage dans son oreiller avant de se tourner sur le côté et d'enserrer l'oreiller d'Allen dans ses bras en le pressant contre son torse.

> Que vais-je faire si l'analyse que je prévois se révèle positive ? dit-il à voix basse en regardant le ciel défiler par le hublot de la cabine. Si jamais je porte réellement un enfant et que je m'en débarrasse, je perds Allen par la même occasion et ça, je ne le veux pas ! Mais si je garde cet enfant… Oh, par tous les Saints, je ne préfère pas penser aux commérages des gens de Pallas s'ils me voient, moi, un homme, arborant un ventre de femme enceinte !

Il plongea ensuite son visage dans son oreiller et finit par s'endormir.

S'inquiétant quelque peu de ne pas avoir vu son compagnon depuis le matin, Allen se rendit dans leur cabine vers la fin de l'après-midi et il y trouva l'ancien général, endormi sur le lit, serrant un oreiller contre lui.

> Folken… dit-il en s'asseyant au bord du matelas, dans le dos de son amant. Folken, mon amour, réveillez-vous…

Folken grogna puis il se tourna sur le dos et regarda Allen penché au-dessus de lui.

> Je me suis endormi ? demanda-t-il en se frottant un œil avec sa main gauche.

> On dirait, dit Allen avec un sourire. Vous voyez, vous étiez simplement fatigué. Ça va mieux, maintenant ?

> Je crois, dit Folken en détournant la tête.

Il fut tenté de révéler son doute à son compagnon mais il se ravisa afin de ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Au bout d'un moment, voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air décidé à se lever, Allen laissa l'ancien général seul en lui disant qu'il le trouverait sur le pont principal.

> Mon dieu, mais que vais-je faire… répéta Folken à voix basse en se tournant à nouveau sur le flanc.

Il ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils et tenta d'ignorer la vive douleur qui lui transperçait les reins. Il avait très peur de regarder la vérité en face et il savait que cette douleur n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque courbature ou douleur lombaire…

* * *

To be Continued...

A suivre...

RAR Anonymes :

**REMISSIA** : Alors, pour ton infos, je n'ai pas encore fini d'ecrire la fic et j'en suis au chapitre 32 il me semble. Donc tu vois, tu as encore une dizaine de chapitres d'assurés. Sinon, je pense que tu as du être agreablement surprise pour ce chapitre ! lol ! Aller, a plus, Kiss !

**LETI **: Oublie les Zaibachs, Leti, ils ne vont pas revenir avant un bon moment, plusieurs lunes si je ne me trompe pas. Et oui, Folken fait froid dans le dos quand il est en colère, lol ! Et tu aura, il me semble, encore l'occasion de le voir en colère. Aller, a plus, Kiss !


	21. Chapter 21

Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espre que vous allez tous bien ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre et une mauvaise nouvelle, je comence par lequel ? Aller, la mauvaise nouvelle. Alors, je vous avait dit ( peut-etre pas à tous) que j'avais une douzaine de chapitres d'avance pour cette fic, mais malheureusement, un soir alors que j'etais en train d'ecrire tranquillement, paf! plus d'ordi. Inutile de vous dire les jurons poussés par ma douce voix de vendeur de journeaux . Resultat, j'ai perdu ces fameux douze chapitres, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Pas moyen de les retrouver, j'ai tout essayer. J'ai donc ce chapitre qui suit et quatre autres que j'ai reecrit cette semaine. Il se peux donc que je sois a la bourre pour les prochains mercredis si je n'arrive pas à pondre un chapitre d'ici là. Voilà, zetes prevenus. Aller, kiss quand même et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

> Enfin ! Voilà Pallas ! s'exclama Eriya en appuyant ses deux mains contre la baie vitrée du pont principal du Croisé. Enfin ! J'ai cru que ce voyage ne se terminerait jamais !

A bord du Croisé, tout le monde était de bonne humeur, même Folken qui s'était réconcilié avec Allen la nuit précédente sous forme d'une bonne dose de câlins et de baisers torrides.

Le Chevalier en portait encore les marques sur le corps, sous forme de tâches roses ou de longues marques rougeâtres.

Levant le bras pour attraper le carnet de bord posé au-dessus de Gadès sur une étagère, Allen grimaça et il dit à voix-basse à son compagnon quand il passa près de lui :

> Vous êtes une vraie brute, mon amour, j'en suis tout courbaturé…

Folken lui sourit puis il laissa glisser son index droit sur l'arrête de la mâchoire de son amant en disant :

> Il n'empêche que vous semblez apprécier ce genre de torture…

Allen sourit puis ils s'embrassèrent délicatement et Allen retourna à son carnet de bord.

> Folken, dit Van rejoignant son frère près de la table où était fixée une carte de Gaïa. Tu ne devrais pas te montrer aussi gourmand envers Allen.

> Gourmand ? Moi ? Allons, Van, nous sommes jeunes…

> Ma foi, dit le jeune Roi en haussant les épaules. Après tout, c'est votre vie.

> Exactement, dit Folken en souriant à son petit frère. Quand tu en seras au même niveau que moi, tu pourras me faire des reproches.

> Même niveau, même niveau, dit Van en croisant les bras, un petit sourire en coin. Cela ne fait jamais que onze lunes que vous êtes ensembles. Moins d'un an…

Folken fronça les sourcils puis il tira la langue au garçon qui se mit à rire. Il avait réussit à faire rougir son frère ce qui était bien rare.

L'ancien général avait tendance à oublier ce genre de détails, bien qu'il ne manquât aucun anniversaire de rencontre. D'ailleurs, l'un d'eux allait bientôt arriver, dans deux semaines, précisément, et cela ferait quatorze lunes que lui et Dilandau avaient quitté Zaibacher.

Lorsque que le Croisé se posa sur une plate-forme aménagée spécialement pour lui dans les montagnes entourant Pallas, tous ses « habitants » virent qu'un véritable cortège les attendait.

Mirana et Elise se tenaient au premier rang d'un groupe d'une vingtaine de Gardes Royaux et les deux Princesses arboraient chacune un sourire, rayonnant pour Mirana, un peu pincé pour Elise.

> Allen ! dit la jeune Princesse blonde en s'avançant vers lui.

Le Chevalier sauta du vaisseau derrière Van et il salua la jeune femme médecin d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête. Cependant, Mirana ne put se retenir de lui prendre les mains avant de l'enlacer furtivement.

Elle le relâcha quand elle vit Folken s'avancer et elle le salua d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête. L'ancien général s'inclina légèrement, tout comme devant Elise qui lui fit un signe de tête.

> Venez, dit alors Mirana à Folken et Allen. Mon père vous attend impatiemment depuis que nous avons reçu le messager, hier matin.

Allen acquiesça puis les deux hommes et les deux Princesses montèrent dans un carrosse en laissant les Croisés, Van, Dilandau et Naria et Eriya sur place.

> On rentre ? demanda Van en avisant un groupe de chevaux non loin.

Un hennissement se fit alors entendre et un carrosse s'arrêta près d'eux. De son sein en jaillit deux jeunes femmes dont l'une arborant d'épais cheveux roses.

> Maître Van ! s'écria Merle en sautant au cou du jeune Roi.

> Dilandau !

L'ancien soldat se tourna vers le carrosse et il reçut Hitomi dans ses bras.

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement puis Dilandau prit Shanna des bras de sa mère et il la serra contre lui en l'embrassant et en souriant, heureux de la retrouver après cette longue lune d'absence.

> Ma petite chérie, dit l'ancien soldat. Que tu as changé !

> Ga ! s'exclama la petite avec un grand sourire. Gaga ! Bvu !

Hitomi sourit puis elle se tourna vers Van et elle l'enlaça en disant :

> Enfin vous êtes rentrés. Mais que pouviez-vous bien faire si loin dans le Nord ? Signer un traité et repousser quelques Zaibachers ne vous a quand même pas prit une lune entière et deux semaines ? Si ?

> Tu ne fais pas si bien dire, dit Van en lui souriant. Ha ! Enfin de retour dans des lieux connus !

Il regarda Naria et Eriya qui se tenaient légèrement en retrait et Hitomi remarqua alors que Folken et Allen n'étaient pas présents.

> Où sont donc Folken et Allen ? Vous les avez semés en route ?

> Si cela avait pu, dit Dilandau avec un sourire malicieux.

Hitomi lui jeta un regard chargé et Van répondit :

> Non, ils sont partis au palais avec Mirana et Elise.

> Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda Merle à Dilandau.

> Ils ont étés épouvantables, dit Van. Ils n'ont pas cessé de se disputer ou de se lancer des piques pour un rien. Heureusement que nous sommes rentrés parce que je n'aurais pas pu supporter cela plus longtemps.

> Moi non plus, avoua Dilandau.

> Vraiment ? dit Hitomi. Et pourquoi donc n'ont-ils pas cessé de se disputer ?

> Sûrement parce qu'ils s'aiment, dit Van en haussant les épaules.

Hitomi haussa les sourcils, pas certaine de comprendre le sens de la phrase de Van, mais elle ne fit pas de remarque et tous montèrent dans le carrosse.

Avant de partir, Van fit savoir à Gadès de laisser les Guymelefs dans le Croisé, qu'ils reviendraient avec Allen et Folken les chercher pour les ramener à la villa.

Cependant, au palais, Allen était agenouillé devant le Roi Aston et celui-ci semblait enthousiaste. Il avait le sourire, léger certes, mais un sourire quand même.

> Je suis bien content que Zaibacher ait enfin abdiqué, dit-il en riant grassement, son triple menton tressautant à chacun de ses hoquets.

> Moi aussi, répondit Meiden Fassa, son Premier Conseiller et le père de Dryden, le mari de Mirana. A présent, tout le monde va enfin pouvoir dormir sur ses deux oreilles sans craindre une nouvelle attaque de ces maudits Zaibachers.

Folken fusilla Meiden du regard mais celui-ci l'ignora et Allen fit un léger signe de la main à son compagnon pour l'inciter au calme.

> As-tu le traité qui met fin à la guerre sur toi, Allen ?

> Oui, votre Majesté, répondit le Chevalier en se redressant.

Il prit dans son veston un rouleau de papier et Meiden vint le chercher pour le porter au Roi.

> Après l'avoir lu, Aston dit :

> C'est très bien, tu t'es bien débrouillé Allen. Bien, tu peux te retirer à présent. Je te laisse ta journée et celle de demain de libre.

> Merci, votre Majesté, dit Allen en inclinant la tête.

Il se releva ensuite et lui et Folken quittèrent la salle du trône en entendant Meiden Fassa et Aston discuter énergiquement.

> Cet homme me hérisse à chaque fois j'entends sa voix, siffla Folken alors qu'ils s'éloignèrent tous deux vers la sortie.

> Allons, dit Allen en lui prenant le bras. Il est un peu étrange, je l'accorde, mais il n'est pas mauvais.

> Hum…

> Bon d'accord, il est cynique, dit Allen avec un sourire. Mais vous n'allez pas me contredire si je vous dis que s'il avait vraiment été quelqu'un de mauvais, il n'aurait pas pu faire trois filles aussi belles que ça, non ?

> Un point pour vous, mon chéri, dit Folken en souriant.

Ils s'embrassèrent furtivement sous les regards un peu gênés des gardes en faction aux quatre coins du hall, puis ils sortirent tous deux du palais et décidèrent de rentrer à la villa à pieds.

Sur le chemin, Folken, qui avait oublié cette histoire d'enfant qu'il serait en mesure de porter, se souvint qu'il s'était promit de se faire une analyse sanguine pour vérifier tout cela. Cela le chagrina légèrement mais Allen ne s'en rendit pas compte et continua de discuter de tout et de rien.

Quand ils furent arrivés à la villa Shézar, une fois les retrouvailles faites, l'ancien général alla s'enfermer dans son labo à l'insu de tous. Là, il se saisit d'une seringue et se préleva un peu de sang au creux du coude gauche.

> Voyons voir ce que tu va me révéler, dit-il en transvasant le liquide rouge brillant dans un tube à essai qu'il plaça sur un portant en forme de fourche.

Étant spécialisé dans la biologie et la chimie du temps où il était Sorcier à Zaibacher, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il fallait faire pour « faire parler » un échantillon de sang.

Tout en tenant compte de sa condition spéciale d'être à demi-humain, Folken modifia légèrement la quantité des produits qu'il mit dans le tube à essai.

Quand il eut finit sa manipulation, il plaça le tube au-dessus d'une flamme et fut tenté de prier le ciel. Cependant, il réalisa, qu'à présent, il avait envie de porter un enfant, alors que, quelques jours plus tôt, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ne pas se retrouver enceint.

Les yeux fixés sur le tube à essai qui bouillonnait doucement, Folken songea à Allen et à sa menace concernant cet enfant et leur couple.

> Que vais-je faire sans vous, Allen, si vous me quittez parce que je ne veux pas d'autre enfant ? Je mourrais à coup sûr parce que vous êtes ma moitié…

Soudain, l'ancien général sentit une main sur épaule et il sursauta violemment en se retournant.

> Allen ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant son bras gauche dans sa main de fer.

Il baissa les yeux sur le dos de sa main et fit une grimace en voyant la plaque brillante qui s'étalait sur la peau. En se retournant, sa main avait flirté avec la flamme de la bougie et il s'était brûlé.

> Vous vous êtes brûlé ? demanda Allen en lui prenant le poignet.

> Ce n'est rien, répondit Folken. Que voulez-vous ? Je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer…

> Pourtant, j'ai frappé, dit Allen. Comme vous ne répondiez pas, je me suis permit d'entrer. Au fait ? Que faites-vous ?

Il se pencha légèrement sur le côté pour regarder derrière son compagnon mais celui-ci l'en empêcha en disant :

> Rien, rien du tout, Allen.

> Qu'est-ce donc ? insista le Chevalier en repoussant le bras gauche de Folken. Qu'y a-t-il dans ce tube ? On dirait du sang…

Folken regarda Allen qui leva les yeux sur lui puis soudain, il récupéra son bras et alla fermer la porte à double tour.

> Folken ? demanda Allen.

> Allen, le liquide qu'il y a dans ce tube est bien du sang, répondit Folken. C'est mon sang…

> Votre sang ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

> Je… hésita Folken en détournant la tête vers un grand tableau blanchi par des dizaines de formules mathématiques.

> Folken, pourquoi un peu de votre sang se trouve-t-il dans cette fiole, au-dessus d'une flamme ? insista Allen sur un ton plus appuyé.

Sachant qu'il avait mit le pied sur un terrain très glissant, Folken se résigna alors à tout révéler de ses inquiétudes à son compagnon et il le fit asseoir au préalable. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

> Folken, que me cachez-vous ? demanda Allen en fronçant les sourcils tout en se hissant sur le haut tabouret que lui avait désigné l'ancien général.

> Allen, mon amour, si un peu de mon sang se trouve dans ce tube, c'est parce que je suis en train de l'analyser…

> De l'analyser ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Êtes-vous porteur d'une quelconque maladie ?

> Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Folken en secouant la tête négativement. J'ai simplement peur d'être porteur d'autre chose…

Il se redressa alors innocemment sur le tabouret sur lequel il avait prit place, en face d'Allen et il guetta la réaction du Chevalier. Il avait parfaitement vu le regard de l'homme blond se diriger sur son ventre et, quand Allen releva les yeux sur lui, il déglutit difficilement et détourna la tête.

> Fo… Folken… bégaya le Chevalier en descendant de son tabouret. Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous… que vous…

> Je ne sais pas, répondit Folken en s'accoudant au plan de travail. Le front posé sur ses poings serrés. Allen, je vous en supplie, ne vous faites pas de faux espoirs…

Allen regarda son compagnon puis il se glissa derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras en posant une main sur le ventre plat et musclé de l'ancien général. Il caressa un moment le tissu de la tunique avant de glisser sa main dessous et de caresser la peau douce et chaude.

Folken se raidit légèrement en sentant la main froide de son compagnon se glisser sur la peau de son ventre et il tourna les yeux vers l'éprouvette qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure.

> Allen, je vous en prie… dit-il eu bout d'un moment en prenant le poignet du Chevalier dans sa main de fer et le retirant de sous son habit. Rien n'est moins sûr…

Allen ne répondit pas et il fit tourner l'ancien général face à lui en disant :

> Ce malaise sur le toit du Croisé, l'autre jour, était-ce lié à cela ?

> Je l'ignore mais j'en ai peur, dit Folken en baissant les yeux. Allen, mes opinions n'ont pas changé quant à cette histoire, mais je ne veux pas vous perdre… Aussi suis-je prêt à garder cet enfant si cela peut m'éviter de vous perdre.

Le Chevalier resta muet une fois de plus puis il leva les yeux sur l'éprouvette et Folken l'imita. Il manqua alors s'étrangler quand il vit que le sang que contenait le tube avait passé du rouge au noir. Il ferma alors les yeux et s'effondra dans les bras de son compagnon qui demanda :

> Alors ? Qu'est-ce cela veut dire ?

Folken se redressa, posa son menton au creux du bras droit d'Allen qu'il avait posé sur son épaule et il souffla :

> Cela veut dire que Karej aura un frère ou une sœur d'ici peu de temps…

Il referma alors les yeux et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues pour se perdre dans la manche de l'habit de son compagnon qui le prit dans ses bras en disant :

> Allons, Folken, ce n'est pas si terrible que cela… Nous en sortirons, je vous le promets sur ma propre tête, mon amour…

Folken eut un hoquet puis Allen le serra un peu plus contre lui en l'embrassant dans le cou et les cheveux.

> Mon amour, dit-il en l'obligeant alors à se redresser.

Il lui prit le visage dans ses mains, l'obligea à le regarder, puis il l'embrassa amoureusement et Folken se détendit. Quand il sentit la langue de son amant se glisser dans sa bouche, il passa ses bras autour de la taille du Chevalier qui approfondi son baiser et l'agrémenta de quelques caresses.

> Venez, dit le Chevalier au bout d'un moment en reculant légèrement. Allons annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde, qu'ils ne soient pas surpris le jour où cela se verra.

> Vous croyez ? demanda Folken d'une voix rauque. Ne vaut-il mieux pas attendre un peu…

> Folken, dit Allen avec un sourire. Vous portez en vous le fruit de notre amour… Je sais que vous avez peur et que vous réfutez cette idée de pouvoir porter la vie, mais…

> Non, Allen, ne dites rien, nous allons encore nous disputer, dit Folken en posant deux doigts sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Je m'y ferais, je vous l'assure. Après tout, les femmes mettent des enfants au monde depuis la nuit des temps, pourquoi nous les hommes ne pourrions-nous pas tenter l'expérience ?

Il marqua une pause puis ajouta :

> Cependant, je voudrais que vous reteniez bien une chose, mon amour.

> Oui ?

> Ne vous attachez pas trop à cet enfant pour l'instant, dit Folken. Je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'un homme, un jour, ait pu porter un enfant et le mener à terme. Il se peut que je ne puisse pas le mener à terme. Dans ce cas, il mourra et je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez le cœur brisé.

> Ce que vous me demandez là est difficile, dit Allen. Mais je vais essayer d'en tenir compte. Cependant, je ne vous promets rien. Et puis, ce ne sera pas la première fois que j'aurais le cœur brisé, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire triste.

Folken lui caressa le visage de sa main de fer puis tous deux quittèrent le laboratoire pour se rendre dans le salon, facilement repérable à cause du brouhaha des discussions qui filtraient au travers des portes fermées.

> Tu quoi ? s'exclamèrent les six personnes présentes dans la grande pièce.

> Attends, dit Van en se penchant vers son frère assit en face de lui. Est-ce que tu peux répéter, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ?

> C'est impossible, dit Merle, légèrement choquée. Un homme ne peut pas… un homme ne peu pas être « enceinte » !

> Et pourtant, dit Folken. Il n'y a aucun doute. J'ai moi-même fait l'analyse de mon propre sang et Allen a vu le résultat. Le sang que j'avais mit dans l'éprouvette est devenu noir, c'est donc une preuve incontestable.

> Est-tu certain de ne pas te tromper ? demanda Dilandau.

> Je connais mon travail, Dilandau, dit Folken en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis sûr à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent que je porte en moi, en ce moment, un embryon d'enfant humain crée à partir d'Allen et moi.

> C'est sidérant, dit Hitomi en déglutissant difficilement. Sur Terre, le phantasme des chercheurs est de pouvoir donner aux hommes le moyen de mettre des enfants au monde pour les couples comme vous, mais jusqu'à maintenant, personne n'a encore réussit une telle prouesse… Comment est-ce possible ?

> Allen pense que c'est parce que je ne suis qu'à demi humain, répondit Folken. Il a peut-être raison et de toute façon, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. Dès demain, j'irais chercher des informations sur le Peuple du Dieu Dragon.

> Pallas possède une grande bibliothèque, dit Allen. Vous trouverez sûrement votre bonheur dans les dizaines de milliers d'ouvrages qu'elle contient.

> Mon bonheur, je l'ai déjà, dit Folken avec un sourire en regardant son compagnon. Il est devant moi.

Touché, Allen sourit puis ils s'embrassèrent furtivement avant qu'Allen ne se lève en disant :

> Nous devrions aller récupérer nos Guymelefs, à présent. Il ne me plait pas vraiment de les laisser là-haut cette nuit.

> Tu as raison, dit Van en se levant.

> Avez-vous besoin de moi ? demanda Dilandau.

Allen baissa les yeux sur son fils spirituel et remarqua que le garçon avait sa fille sur le ventre et qu'elle dormait paisiblement.

> Non, nous utiliserons le Croisé pour les amener ici, dit le Chevalier. Il y a assez de place derrière la maison pour poser mon vaisseau. Vous pouvez rester ici, Folken, ajouta-t-il en regardant son compagnon qui avait les bras croisés sur l'accoudoir du canapé, la tête posée dessus.

> Tant mieux parce que je n'ai aucune envie de bouger, marmonna l'ancien général avec un sourire.

> N'allez pas croire que parce que vous portez un enfant vous allez vous la couler douce, dit Hitomi avec un sourire. Sûrement pas.

Folken la regarda, étonnée, puis il sourit et Allen et Van partirent pour le Croisé.

La journée se passa ensuite si tranquillement que l'on se serait cru être dimanche alors qu'il n'en était pas le cas.

A peine revenus avec le Croisé, Allen avait décidé que le vaisseau pouvait très bien rester derrière la maison et il avait été amarré au sol.

Les Guymelefs avaient étés descendus et installés non loin en vue de les nettoyer et, éventuellement, de les réparer.

> Allen, vous êtes-là ? demanda Folken en entrant dans leur chambre dont la porte était ouverte.

> Dans la pièce d'eau, Folken, répondit la voix d'Allen.

L'ancien général se dirigea vers l'ouverture dans le mur masquée par un large paravent et il passa derrière. Il trouva son compagnon devant un miroir fixé au mur, occupé à tresser ses cheveux avec la dextérité de quelqu'un qui fait cela depuis des années.

> Vous voulez un peu d'aide ? demanda Folken en posant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme qui lui sourit par le biais du miroir.

Le Chevalier donna sa tresse à Folken qui la termina avant de nouer un lien de cuir en bas de la natte en disant :

> Allen…

> Oui ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et s'éloigna vers une petite armoire en bois blanc. Il ouvrit, posa quelque chose sur l'une des étagères puis revint vers le miroir.

> Allen, répéta Folken. Venez par ici.

Le Chevalier regarda son compagnon en haussant les sourcils puis il s'approcha.

> Cela vous fait mal ? demanda-t-il en désignant la brûlure sur le dos de la main gauche de l'ancien général.

> Non, plus maintenant, dit Folken. Dites-moi, Allen, n'avez-vous pas peur de la réaction des gens quant à mon… état ?

> Quelle réaction ? demanda Allen. Les gens ont déjà accepté notre couple, même si certaines femmes me haïssent à présent. Bref ! Pourquoi voudriez-vous que les gens réagissent autrement que jusqu'à maintenant envers nous ? Si c'est parce que vous portez un enfant, alors je ne les en félicite pas. Et puis, pourquoi vous inquiétez-vous de cela maintenant ? Pour l'instant, rien n'indique que vous portez un enfant, mon amour.

> Oui, d'accord, dit Folken. Jusqu'à environ quatre lunes, je pourrais encore faire comme si de rien n'était au niveau des gens de la ville, mais après, je ne pourrais plus dissimuler mon ventre et je n'ai aucune envie de rester enfermé ici.

> Je m'en doute bien, Folken, mais vous n'aurez peut-être pas le choix, dit Allen en lui prenant les mains.

Folken soupira puis Allen l'enlaça et ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, réveillant un feu enfoui depuis la veille mais qu'Allen se dépêcha d'étouffer en disant :

> Non, non, Folken… pas maintenant… Nous avons pleins de choses à faire avant de nous laisser aller.

> Vous avez raison, dit Folken en reculant légèrement. Et puis, je ne pourrais pas vous satisfaire en ayant l'esprit aussi encombré que présentement.

> Allez donc voler un peu, dit Allen. Cela ne pourra que vous faire du bien.

Folken hocha la tête puis ils retournèrent dans la chambre et Folken déploya ses ailes sous le regard émerveillé de son amant.

> Je ne me lasserais pas de vous voir faire cela, dit-il en souriant largement. Vous méritez vraiment votre surnom d'ange, Folken.

> Surnom ridicule, dit l'ancien général avec un sourire. Démon serait plus approprié dans mon cas.

> Mais non, assura Allen avec un sourire malicieux. Aller, allez-y avant qu'il ne fasse nuit.

Folken embrassa son compagnon qui en profita pour laisser traîner une main sur la fesse du jeune homme.

> Allen, gronda Folken en prenant cette main baladeuse dans les siennes. Ne me tentez pas.

Allen sourit puis Folken s'envola par la fenêtre et le Chevalier redescendit dans le salon.

Le soir-même, quand Folken revint, il trouva son compagnon et ses amis autour des Guymelefs, occupés à les laver et à les réparer.

L'épée d'Escaflowne était posée sur des tréteaux, et Van et Dilandau étaient entrain de la frotter pour enlever les rayures. Debout contre le mur de la maison, il y avait les épées des deux Shérazades, en attente d'être polies. Plus loin dans le champ, les six Guymelefs étaient agenouillés au milieu des herbes folles et Folken se posa entre l'Alseides et son Shérazade, juste devant Allen qui, avec l'aide d'Eriya, secouaient énergiquement la cape du Shérazade d'Allen.

> Une toile de chapiteau, dit Eriya en reculant pour tendre l'immense pièce de tissu bleu orné du blason des Shézar.

> Tu peux parler, dit Allen, campé sur ses jambes, les doigts solidement refermés autour d'une partie du tissu. Mon Guymelef à peut-être une cape immense, mais le tient à des cheveux tout aussi longs et sûrement plus difficile à peigner.

> Ça, je te l'accorde, dit Eriya en levant les bras.

Le tissu monta vers le ciel puis redescendit en formant un dôme avant que les deux jeunes gens ne l'étalent sur le sol afin qu'une couturière, qui se trouvait derrière Allen, ne vienne recoudre les déchirures.

> Vous n'êtes pas soigneux de vos affaires, dit Folken en s'approchant, une fois qu'il fut sûr de ne pas recevoir une pièce de tissu de plusieurs kilos sur la tête.

> Oh ! Folken, vous êtes rentré ? dit Allen en se tournant vers son compagnon.

> Je rente à l'instant, répondit l'ancien général en faisant disparaître ses ailes. Vous aviez raison, voler remet les idées en place. J'ai l'esprit plus clair à présent.

Il regarda alors Eriya et Allen dit :

> Elles sont au courant. Hitomi le leur a dit quand elles sont rentrées tout à l'heure.

> Qu'en penses-tu, Eriya ? demanda l'ancien général à la jeune chatte aux cheveux dorés.

> C'est votre vie, Seigneur Folken, répondit Eriya. Je n'ai pas à donner mon avis. Dans mon peuple, un couple comme le vôtre aurait été lapidé alors si en plus l'un des deux porte un enfant… Je ne sais pas, Seigneur Folken, je ne peux pas vous répondre.

> Très bien, dit Folken avec un hochement de tête. Je suppose que ta sœur pense la même chose que moi.

> Il y a des chances, en effet, dit Eriya avec un sourire.

> Où est-elle au fait ? demanda Allen en regardant autour d'eux.

> Je ne sais pas, je viens à l'instant de voir Van partir avec elle, mais j'ignore où.

> Est-ce que votre frère se serait épris d'elle, par hasard ? demanda Allen à Folken.

> Je l'ignore, mais si c'est le cas, il ne faut pas, répondit Folken.

> Pourquoi donc ? demanda Eriya, étonnée. Vous n'êtes pas le père de Van, Seigneur Folken.

> Heureusement, dit Allen avec un rire. Il n'aurait plus manqué que cela !

Folken lui sourit puis il se tourna vers la jeune chatte et expliqua qu'à Fanélia, une femme-chat ne pouvait devenir Reine, que c'était contre les mœurs et que le Prince aspirant au trône, ici Van, n'avait pas le droit de choisir celle qu'il épousera à l'âge de dix-huit ans.

> Qui choisit pour lui, alors ? demanda Allen, intéressé.

> Les Conseillers Royaux, répondit Folken. Pour l'instant, si Van s'est effectivement épris de Naria, je ne dirais rien puisque notre royaume est détruit. Cependant, si cela dure, je devrais lui rappeler de quel pays il vient s'il ne le sait pas déjà.

> Les règles de votre royaume sont étranges, dit Allen.

> Pas à mes yeux, répondit l'ancien général. J'ai été élevé dans cette tradition et ce sont plutôt vos mœurs qui me sont étranges.

> Lesquelles par exemple ? demanda Eriya.

> Et bien, la première est que les parents de jeunes filles laissent ainsi sortir leurs filles sans surveillance. A Fanélia, même ma mère ne pouvait quitter le palais seule. Elle était obligatoirement accompagnée d'un homme, de préférence un homme d'arme.

> Attention, Seigneur Folken, dit Eriya. N'allez pas vous amuser à nous interdire de sortir à Naria et moi.

Folken la regarda en haussant un sourcil puis il dit avec un sourire :

> De toutes façons, même si je le faisais, vous ne m'obéiriez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

> C'est à voir, dit Eriya en croisant les bras. Mais nous avons toujours fait ce qu'il nous plaisait, autant à Zaibacher qu'ici et si moi je pense pouvoir m'y habituer, Naria n'y arriverait sûrement pas. J'ai déjà du mal à la faire tenir tranquille quand elle me demande de lui peigner les cheveux alors si en plus vous l'enfermez, elle va exploser.

Folken sourit puis Eriya s'excusa et rentra dans la maison.

> Dites-moi, mon amour, dit ensuite Allen en passant ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon. Où est-ce que vous avez bien pu aller pour rester partit aussi longtemps ?

> Oh ! dit Folken. Je ne suis pas allé loin, juste au bord de la mer. Je me suis posé sur la plage et je me suis promené en réfléchissant.

> Je ne vous demande pas à quoi vous avez bien pu réfléchir, je connais déjà la réponse, dit Allen en souriant. Hum… Folken, je vous conseillerais de ne pas trop réfléchir sur votre état. Laissez faire la nature, si elle vous a doté de cette capacité, c'est qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

> Sûrement, dit Folken en nouant ses bras autour des épaules d'Allen.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur le front du Chevalier puis rentra dans la maison et Allen alla s'occuper de l'épée de son Shérazade.

Après dîner, alors que tout le monde retrouvait avec joie son confortable lit, Allen resta quelques minutes dans le salon, en compagnie de Dilandau qui n'avait pas bien envie d'aller se coucher.

> N'as-tu pas envie de retrouver Hitomi ? demanda le Chevalier au garçon recroquevillé dans un des fauteuils.

> Si, mais je n'ai aucune envie de me coucher dès maintenant, dit l'ancien soldat. Tu vois, je serais même tenté d'aller me promener au clair de lune. Pas toi ?

> Non, j'ai trop de choses en tête pour aller me promener, répondit Allen en regardant la cheminée où brûlait un petit feu plus destiné à éclairer la pièce qu'à chauffer.

Un silence s'installa puis Allen le brisa en demandant :

> Dilandau ?

> Mhm ?

> Que penses-tu de la nouvelle condition de Folken ? Après tout, tu es concerné…

> Oui, évidemment, vous m'avez adopté, répondit Dilandau. Mais, même si cela ne me plait pas que Folken porte un enfant…

> C'est le cas ? coupa Allen.

> Non, dit Dilandau. Non, mais si cela l'était, vous ne tiendriez pas compte de mon avis, si ?

> Je ne pense pas, répondit Allen avec un léger sourire. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais le lendemain où nous avons demandé des vivres au fortin du Général Dorme, Folken s'est levé fatigué…

> J'en ai entendu parler par Naria, dit l'ancien soldat. Mais je n'en sais pas plus.

> Ce jour-là, je l'ai trouvé bizarre et quand je suis allé le rejoindre sur le toit du Croisé, il m'a quasiment envoyé promener…

> Je vois, tu as peur qu'il ne devienne agressif envers toi parce qu'il porte un enfant ? demanda Dilandau avec un sourire.

Allen hocha lentement la tête puis Dilandau quitta son fauteuil et alla s'asseoir près d'Allen en disant :

> Te souviens-tu du temps où Hitomi était encore enceinte de Shanna ? Elle avait aussi des sautes d'humeur surprenantes.

> Oui, je m'en souviens, répondit Allen avec un sourire. Elle passait du rire aux larmes et des larmes au rire en un rien de temps. Tu es en train de me dire que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter si le comportement de Folken change ?

> Non, répondit Dilandau. Laisse-le tranquille quand il est fâché contre toi ou n'importe qui d'autre et, au contraire, passe le plus de temps possible avec lui quand il est de bonne humeur. C'est ce que je faisais avec Hitomi et je trouve que cela a plutôt bien fonctionné.

> C'est vrai, concéda Allen avec un signe de tête.

Il sourit ensuite puis il dit en passant son bras autour des épaules du garçon :

> Quelle étrange famille nous formons tous les six, tu ne trouve pas ?

Dilandau sourit puis Allen dit :

> Un Chevalier Céleste en couple avec un ancien général de Zaibacher. Nous avons adopté un ancien soldat, également de Zaibacher et sûrement le plus sanguinaire de tous, ainsi que deux filles-chat jumelles, elles aussi soldats à Zaibachers. N'oublions pas Karej, ce bébé que le Bon Dieu à mis sur notre route et qui est né le matin suivant le Combat.

> N'oublie pas non plus cet enfant que porte Folken et qui, lui aussi, aura une particularité, celle d'avoir été porté par un homme, descendant du Dieu Dragon de plus.

Allen hocha la tête puis Dilandau baissa soudain les yeux et dit :

> Allen… Puisque nous sommes tous les deux seuls, je voudrais te parler de Séréna…

> Dilandau, dit Allen. Ne te torture pas l'esprit avec elle. Si elle s'est rendormie, c'est qu'elle avait une raison. Folken m'a promis qu'il allait réessayer de la réveiller. Quand, je l'ignore mais il me l'a promit et s'il oublie, je ne manquerais pas de le lui rappeler.

> Cela ne te dérange pas de savoir que ta sœur vit grâce à moi et vice-versa ?

> Au début, cela m'a dérangé, je l'accorde, mais plus maintenant, répondit Allen. En fait… non, oublie, c'est une bêtise. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu te retrouve avec l'esprit de ma sœur en toi. Tu n'y es pour rien et Folken non plus. Les seuls responsables sont les Zaibachers.

Dilandau concéda d'un signe de tête puis Allen retira son bras, caressa la joue de l'ancien soldat avant de se lever et de souhaiter la bonne nuit à son fils spirituel.

Le lendemain, Allen fit la grasse matinée, chose qu'il avait rarement l'occasion de faire, même le dimanche.

Voyant son compagnon encore à ses côtés en se réveillant, Folken se posa quelques questions puis il se souvint que le Roi avait donné sa journée au Chevalier pour le remercier d'avoir si vite signé un traité de fin de guerre avec les Zaibachers.

Il se rendormit donc et ne se réveilla que bien plus tard dans la matinée.

Encore plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'il lisait tranquillement un livre, affalé dans un petit fauteuil près de la cheminée, une douleur aiguë lui traversa le dos et le ventre.

> Oh, nom d'un chien… grogna Folken en crispant une main sur son ventre.

Depuis le matin, l'enfant tout juste crée que portait Folken semblait vouloir en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à son géniteur.

> Qu'y a-t-il, Folken ? demanda Hitomi en levant les yeux de sa fille qui était en train de téter.

> Je ne sais pas, répondit l'ancien général en décrispant ses doigts. Depuis ce matin, j'ai irrégulièrement une douleur qui me fusille le bas du torse, un peu en dessous de l'estomac.

> Vraiment ? C'est étrange, dit Hitomi. Quel genre de douleur ?

> Comme un choc électrique, répondit Folken qui connaissait un peu l'électricité pour s'en être servit à Zaibacher. Ce n'est pas douloureux en soit, mais c'est désa… gréable.

Il fronça les sourcils en fermant les yeux puis Hitomi dit :

> Vous devriez en parler avec Mirana.

> Qu'en saura-t-elle ? demanda le jeune homme. Elle n'a, j'en suis certain, encore jamais entendu parler de grossesse mâle.

> Là, vous marquez un point, dit Hitomi avec un sourire. Cependant, elle a mis pas mal d'enfants au monde malgré son jeune âge et elle peut peut-être vous aider.

Folken grogna quelque chose puis Hitomi retourna à sa fille qui avait rejeté le sein et jouait à présent avec le collier de sa mère, celui-là même qu'Allen et Mirana lui avaient offert à son anniversaire.

En songeant à son anniversaire passé, Hitomi réalisa que cela faisait plus d'une année qu'elle était sur Gaïa et, qu'étrangement, son monde et sa famille ne lui manquaient pas ou si peu. Elle réalisa également que dans moins de sept lunes, elle fêterait son second anniversaire sur Gaïa.

> Déjà, soupira-t-elle à voix basse.

> De quoi ? demanda Folken, croyant qu'elle lui parlait. Tu me parle ?

> Hein ? Non, non, excusez-moi, j'ai du penser à voix haute, dit Hitomi avec un sourire.

Folken retourna son livre sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et demanda :

> Et à quoi donc pouvais-tu bien penser ?

> J'étais en train de compter les lunes qu'il reste avant mes dix-sept ans.

> Et ?

> Sept lunes, répondit Hitomi. Encore sept lunes et je fêterais mon second anniversaire sur Gaïa.

> Ton monde te manque, Hitomi ? demanda soudain Folken.

Le ton et la question déstabilisèrent légèrement la jeune mère mais elle répondit :

> Non, pas vraiment. Un peu tout de même, quand je regarde la Terre le soir, des souvenirs remontent, mais je suis moi-même étonnée de ne pas souffrir plus que cela de la distance. A croire que je suis suffisamment occupée ici.

> Et tu as de quoi, répondit Folken avec un sourire.

Hitomi lui sourit en retour puis elle regarda sa fille âgée à présent de cinq lunes.

> Je vais bientôt la sevrer, dit-il en l'installant mieux sur son bras. Du reste, je n'ai presque plus de lait.

> Karej est déjà sevré depuis quatre lunes, dit Folken. Je dois dire que j'ai hâte de le voir marcher.

> Tout le monde, dit Hitomi avec un sourire. Cet enfant est tellement mignon que parfois, j'oublie qu'il est à Allen et vous. Plus tard, ce sera un garçon sage et réfléchi, j'en suis certaine.

> Tu parle, dit Folken. Quand Shanna aura le même âge que lui, ils seront intenables.

> Oh ! Je n'en doute pas, répondit Hitomi avec un grand sourire.

Ils éclatèrent ensuite de rire et Hitomi laissa Folken pour aller changer sa fille.

Allen remplaça la jeune femme et, s'installant tout contre Folken, il dit :

> Vous êtes levé tôt, ce matin. Je ne vous ai pas vu quand je me suis levé.

> Il n'était pas très tard ni très tôt, répondit Folken après avoir échangé un baiser rapide avec le jeune homme blond. Mais je n'avais plus envie de dormir alors je me suis levé. Et vous ? Vous vous levez seulement maintenant ?

> Oh ! Non, répondit Allen. J'étais avec Van sur le toit de la maison. Nous faisions un petit duel au sabre, histoire de se réveiller.

> Moi, j'opte plutôt pour un grand bol de café, dit Folken en souriant. Je ne suis pas très duel de bon matin.

> Mais que vous êtes paresseux, mon cher, dit Allen en souriant.

Folken fonça les sourcils et Allen s'esclaffa en disant :

> Je rigole, amour !

> Je préfère, répondit Folken en souriant largement.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Allen en profita pour poser une main sur le ventre de l'ancien soldat qui posa sa main de fer sur celle du Chevalier.

> Tu ne trouve pas ça mignon ? demanda Hitomi à Dilandau, alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans la pièce.

> Si, dit Dilandau avec un hochement de tête. Mais tu veux que je te dise franchement, Hitomi, je ne voyais pas Folken heureux en couple.

> Tu veux dire avec un homme ?

> Et avec une femme aussi, dit Dilandau. Depuis que je le connais, il a toujours été solitaire, distant. Mais depuis qu'il a rencontré Allen, il a complètement changé. Il est passé d'un extrême à l'autre. Si tu veux, avant, il me fallait une bonne raison pour réclamer un peu d'attention. A présent, un simple sourire suffit.

> C'est mieux, non ? demanda Hitomi. Ne préfères-tu pas ta vie de maintenant à celle d'avant ? Attention à ce que tu va dire… ajouta-t-elle en brandissant son index sous le nez du garçon.

Cela le fit sourire et il prit la main de la jeune femme, en embrassa la paume avant de se pencher vers sa compagne et de dire :

> Tu es ma Perle Rare, Hitomi. Tu es la femme que je cherchais sans même le savoir et je préfère de loin la vie tranquille que j'ai maintenant à celle de débauché que j'avais avant.

Il l'embrassa doucement puis Hitomi le repoussa en disant :

> Débauché un bien grand mot. Non, disons simplement que tu avais une vie bien différente de celle-ci et que tu passais à côté de beaucoup de choses.

Dilandau sourit en coin puis le jeune couple entra dans la salle à manger et regardèrent Folken et Allen, tous deux assis l'un en face de l'autre dans un sofa, en train de discuter.

> Bonjour, dit l'ancien soldat qui se levait juste, Hitomi l'ayant un peu bousculé quand elle était allée changer Shanna.

> Bonjour, Dilandau, répondit Allen.

> C'est à cette heure-ci que tu te lève ? demanda Folken en regardant le garçon se servir du café et s'asseoir ensuite en face d'eux, à côté d'Hitomi.

Pour réponse, Dilandau lui tira la langue en souriant puis il dit :

> Si Hitomi n'était pas montée changer Shanna, je serais bien resté couché.

> Faut pas exagérer, non plus, dit Hitomi. Il est presque onze heures.

Dilandau lui fit une grimace puis il but son café en silence, écoutant la discussion entre ses pères spirituels.

Celle-ci tournait autour d'un éventuel poste de laborantin-pharmacien pour Folken, en ville, mais l'ancien général ne semblait pas très séduit par l'idée.

> Sachez que je n'ai guère envie de travailler pour quelqu'un, dit Folken. Depuis des années, je suis mon propre chef donc recevoir des ordres n'est pas vraiment mon truc.

> Pourtant, vous receviez bien des ordres de l'Empereur de Zaibacher, non ? demanda Hitomi.

> Oui, mais ce n'étaient pas des ordres directs, répondit Folken. Il y avait toute une batterie de Généraux qui se passaient les ordres afin qu'ils arrivent jusqu'aux Dirigeants des Forteresses, moi entre autres. Je n'ai jamais reçu d'ordres majeurs directs.

> Ce poste est un très bon poste, insista Allen. Et si vous alliez au moins voir… Personne ne vous oblige à l'accepter, mais le Directeur de cette Officine cherche une personne qui s'y connaisse dans les composants chimiques et naturels, depuis des lunes. Il sera prêt à offrir un bon salaire pour qui le dépannera, même temporairement.

> Si jamais je prends ce poste, Allen, ce sera forcément temporairement, dit Folken. D'ici quatre à cinq lunes, je ne pourrais cacher mon état, même sous de larges tuniques.

> A moins que cet homme ne soit dans la confidence, dit Hitomi.

> Pourquoi pas, dit Allen. C'est un ami en plus…

> Non, non, dit Folken en agitant sa main devant lui. Je ne tiens pas à être fiché comme bête de foire et à ce qu'il y ait des dizaines de personne devant la maison qui viennent « voir l'homme capable de porter des enfants ». Il en est hors de question. Dans ces conditions, je préfère encore rester ici à faire des essais dans mon labo.

Hitomi regarda Folken, puis Allen, et soudain, elle eut une idée.

> Et pourquoi ne pas prendre ce poste mais rester tout de même ici, Folken ? demanda-t-elle.

> Comment cela ?

> Sur Terre, il existe des écoles qui proposent de l'enseignement à distance, expliqua Hitomi. Si vous voulez, les professeurs vous envoient vos cours et vos devoirs par la poste et vous, vous leur renvoyez vos devoirs faits par le même moyen. Pourquoi ne pas adapter ce système à cet emploi ? D'autant plus qu'il a l'air intéressant et que deux salaires au lieu d'un ne seront pas de trop.

> Sur ce point, tu as raison, Hitomi, dit Allen. Il est vrai que j'ai un bon salaire mais si Folken trouve un emploi qui a, lui aussi, un bon salaire, alors nous ne pourrons que vivre mieux.

> D'autant plus que nous sommes également une charge, dit Dilandau. Hitomi, Naria, Eriya et moi n'avons pas encore l'âge de travailler, tout du moins, autre part que dans l'armée.

> Mais bien sûr, dit Hitomi. Tu me vois en Colonel, Dil ?

> Franchement, non, répondit l'ancien soldat. Quant à moi, je ne veux plus être sous les ordres d'un militaire. Je suis saturé.

> Je te comprends, dit Folken. Et tu as tout à fait raison de rappeler votre présence.

> Jusqu'à maintenant, nous nous ne sommes très bien sortis, dit Allen. J'ai pas mal de primes qui augmentent considérablement mon salaire fixe donc nous sommes loin d'être dans le besoin. Mais avec un enfant à venir et deux autres en bas âges plus quatre jeunes gens encore mineurs, il faut prévoir large. D'autant plus que ces enfants en bas âge ne seront peut-être pas les derniers.

> Mouais… dit Folken, pensif. Après tout, qu'est-ce que je perds à aller me renseigner ?

> A part un peu de votre temps, pas grand chose, répondit Hitomi. Et puis, comme vous l'avez dit, quand votre grossesse sera trop avancée pour que vous ne puissiez plus la dissimuler, vous pourrez toujours rester ici mais tout en continuant à travailler. Cependant, à moins de mettre le patron dans la confidence, il vous faudra une bonne excuse pour rester à la maison.

Folken se mordit la lèvre inférieure, signe d'une intense réflexion, puis, finalement, il se décida à aller voir cet homme et à, éventuellement, lui proposer ses services en échange d'un salaire.

> L'après-midi même, les quatre jeunes gens quittèrent la maison, Van étant partit voler on ne sais où et Merle préférant rester avec Naria et Eriya à discuter sur leurs différentes façons de placer un bon coup de griffes.

> Corason, vous êtes là ? dit Allen d'une voix forte en entrant dans la Pharmacie située à un angle d'une grande rue piétonne, occupée la majeure partie de la semaine par un immense marché qui rejoignait celui du bord de mer. Corason !

> Voilà, voilà, je viens ! dit une voix depuis l'arrière boutique. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont d'une impatience… marmonna-t-elle ensuite.

Allen se tourna vers Folken et lui sourit, puis il se retourna vers le comptoir et un petit homme doté d'une épaisse et courte barbe blanche se montra.

> Allen… soupira-t-il. Ce n'est que toi…

> Merci pour l'accueil, Corason, répondit le Chevalier en croisant les bras, faussement vexé.

Le dénommé Corason ignora les aroles d'Allen et regarda Folken, Dilandau et Hitomi en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

> Corason, je vous présente l'homme dont je vous avais parlé, l'autre jour, au palais, dit Allen en posant une main sur l'épaule normale de Folken.

> Ha oui, ton ami, répondit le vieil homme.

Folken fronça les sourcils en regardant Allen qui détourna les yeux en rougissant légèrement. Corason s'en rendit compte et il dit :

> Oh ! Ne lui en veuillez pas, Messire, je le connais depuis que Maître Vargas l'a ramené ici. Il est un peu comme mon petit-fils. N'est ce pas, Allen ?

Allen regarda Corason en souriant tout en hochant la tête puis le vieux pharmacien se tourna vers Folken et demanda :

> Quelle expérience avez-vous dans le domaine des plantes et des mélanges chimiques ?

> Il y a quelques années, je travaillais comme Scientifique à la capitale Zaibach, répondit Folken.

> A Zaibacher ? Voilà qui est intéressant, dit Corason en portant une main à son menton. Seriez-vous intéressé par un emploi chez moi ? Évidemment, vous serez payé et vous pourrez décider de vos horaires, mais en ce moment, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui connaît, plus ou moins, les bonnes quantités d'ingrédients à mélanger pour fabriquer les centaines de remède que je vends ici.

Il fit un geste large pour montrer ses étagères croulant sous des centaines de bouteilles, fioles, sacs, boîtes et tous autres types de contenants.

> Il y a quatre ou cinq lunes, j'avais un apprenti qui, hélas, est partit parfaire son savoir à Basram. Depuis, je cherche quelqu'un pour le remplacer mais je ne trouve personne en Astria. Si Allen n'était pas venu me voir la semaine dernière, je me serais rendu à Darkwald ou à Zaibacher pour aller chercher un nouvel apprenti. Évidemment, je pourrais faire moi-même toutes les préparations mais je commence à devenir trop vieux pour parcourir le Marché en long et en large à la recherche de ce qu'il me faut.

> Folken, dit Dilandau. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Corason regarda Dilandau et Allen dit :

> Corason, voici Dilandau Albatou, un ancien soldat de Zaibacher, et sa femme, Hitomi.

Le vieil homme plissa légèrement les yeux puis il regarda Allen et dit :

> Ils ne sont pas un peu jeunes pour être déjà mariés ?

> Allen a toujours tendance à aller plus vite que la musique, dit Hitomi avec un sourire. Dilandau et moi sommes simplement fiancés pour l'instant.

> Et cet enfant est à vous ? demanda Corason.

Hitomi jeta un coup d'œil à Dilandau, lui souri puis hocha la tête en direction du vieil homme qui grogna légèrement avant de s'intéresser à Folken qui lui, s'était intéressé aux alignements de remèdes rangés par catégories sur les étagères.

> Rassures-toi, Hitomi, dit Allen à voix basse. Il ne mord pas.

> J'ai entendu, Allen ! dit Corason du fond de la boutique.

Le Chevalier rentra la tête dans les épaules puis il regarda par-dessus son épaule et fit un sourire innocent au vieil homme qui fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Folken qui lui posait une question.

> Personnellement, dit Hitomi en regardant les deux hommes. Je pense que Folken devrait accepter cet emploi. Ce vieil homme à l'air très gentil et très compréhensif…

> Il l'est, confirma Allen avec un signe de tête. Quand Maître Vargas m'a trouvé, il y a de cela sept ans, à présent, il m'a confié à lui. J'habitais chez lui en échange de l'aide que je lui apportais pour tenir la boutique. Ensuite, je suis devenu Chevalier Céleste et j'avoue l'avoir un peu mis de côté… Et puis après, Zaibacher a déclaré la guerre et j'ai été complètement accaparé par mon travail. Cependant, il ne semble pas m'en vouloir.

> Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? demanda Corason en montrant un bouquet de fleurs de Piscus séchées à Folken. Je ne suis que ton tuteur, Allen, tu n'as aucunes obligations envers moi.

> Quand même, répondit Allen en regardant l'homme. Vous m'avez hébergé quand Maître Vargas m'a trouvé, je vous dois bien ça.

> Si tu le dis, dit le vieil homme en haussant les épaules.

Allen lui sourit légèrement puis Corason demanda :

> Alors, Messire ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

Folken regarda Allen, puis Hitomi et Dilandau. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête, histoire de l'encourager à accepter mais l'ancien général semblait indécis.

> Peut-être avez-vous besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir ? demanda Corason. Si c'est le cas, je vous laisse jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour me donner votre réponse ou me la faire parvenir, via Allen tant qu'à faire. Voyez-vous, si je ne puis compter sur vous, je dois me rendre au plus tôt en territoire Zaibach…

Folken hocha la tête puis il se tourna vers Allen et l'emmena hors de la boutique.

> Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda le Chevalier. C'est un homme très gentil…

> Je n'en doute pas, répondit Folken. Mais si je prends ce travail et que, dans les jours ou les semaines à venir, je…

> Folken, supplia Allen. Vous réfléchissez bien trop. Laissez faire… Croyez-moi, si quelque chose doit arriver, c'est que le destin l'a voulu…

> Je vous en prie, Allen, dit Folken. Ne parlez pas de destin.

Il soupira puis ajouta :

> Bien… A votre avis, que dois-je faire ?

> Je ne voudrais pas vous influencer, répondit le Chevalier. Je sais que si j'insiste un peu, vous me suivrez. Cependant, je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligé de travailler sous prétexte que j'en ai envie. Non, c'est à vous seul de décider…

Folken se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure tout en réfléchissant, puis, finalement, il décida d'accepter.

Quand il fit part de sa décision à Corason, le visage du vieil homme sembla rajeunir de dix ans peut-être même plus et, aussitôt, Corason l'entraîna dans l'arrière boutique pour lui montrer les lieux.

Alors que Folken faisait le tour d'un vaste laboratoire où flottait l'odeur des herbes brassées, Corason, dans son enthousiasme, le bouscula, et la moitié de cape noire qui recouvrait le bras bionique de Folken s'écarta, dévoilant le bras. Aussitôt, Folken s'empressa de remettre le morceau de tissu à sa place mais Corason, malgré son agitation, l'avait vu et il se permit, sans demander la permission à Folken, de repousser la cape pour voir le bras.

> Oh, oh ! dit-il en ajustant de petites lunettes rondes sur le bout de son nez. Voyez-vous ça… Une Mécagreffe ! Je n'en avais encore jamais vu… C'est du très bon travail, dites donc… Qui vous a fait cela ? demanda le vieil homme à Folken.

> Il était machiniste sur Guymelefs de combats dans sa jeunesse, expliqua Allen à Hitomi qui était un peu perdue.

> C'est à Zaibacher que vous avez eut cela ? demanda Corason en soulevant le bras de Folken pour l'admirer sous toutes les coutures. Hum… Il est en bon état… a en juger par l'état de certaines pièces, cela doit faire au minimum dix ans que vous l'avez.

> Comment le savez-vous ? demanda Folken en laissant le vieil homme examiner la paume de sa main mécanique.

Corason sourit puis il répondit :

> J'ai été mécanicien dans ma jeunesse puis j'ai fait des études très poussées sur les Mécagreffes avant de devenir Pharmacien. Je ne pensais pas avoir la chance de voir une Mécagreffe en si bon état avant de mourir. Comment l'avez-vous eut ?

> Cela vous dérange-t-il si nous parlons d'abord de ce que j'aurais à faire ici plutôt que de mon passé pas très glorieux ? demanda Folken, légèrement gêné, en récupérant son bras qu'il dissimula sous la cape.

> Oh ! Mais bien sûr ! Mon dieu ! Que je suis impoli ! s'exclama Corason. Venez, venez dans mon bureau, nous allons voir votre salaire et vos horaires.

Folken hocha la tête puis Corason s'éloigna et l'ancien général se tourna vers son compagnon en disant :

> Allen, Dilandau, Hitomi, rentrez à la maison. J'ignore pour combien de temps j'en aurais donc il est inutile de m'attendre…

> Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Allen.

> Oui, dit Folken. Je rentrerais à pied ou j'emprunterais un cheval. Aller, rentrez maintenant.

> Bien, dit Allen.

Il s'approcha alors, embrassa son compagnon sur la joue puis il quitta la boutique, suivit d'Hitomi.

> Dil, tu viens ? dit celle-ci depuis la rue.

> J'arrive !

> Dilandau, dit Folken juste avant qu'il ne parte.

> Oui, Folken ?

> Tu pars comme un voleur, maintenant ? dit l'ancien général avec un sourire.

Dilandau lui sourit puis il vint lui dire au revoir sous la forme d'un baiser sur la joue, avant de sortir de la boutique et de s'éloigner avec Allen et Hitomi portant Shanna.

> Messire ! dit la voix de Corason.

> Je viens, répondit Folken.

Il passa alors dans le bureau du vieil homme qui le fit asseoir en face de lui.


	22. Chapter 22

Kikou, me revoilà ! Desolée pour la semaine derniere mais j'ai eut des problèmes avec mon ordi, plus moyen d'aller sur internet. Enfin c pas grave, maintenant ca remarche youpiii ! lol

Merci à Remissia et Léti pour leurs reviews, mais si vous pouviez mettre une adresse mail pour que je puisse vous repondre, ca serait encore mieux. Voilà, merci encore à toutes et tous de me suivre et à mecredi prochain !

Phenix

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

> Messire Allen ! Messire Folken ! Regardez ! Il marche !

Allen et Folken se retournèrent vers la Gouvernante de Karej qui, accroupie en face de l'enfant, battait des mains pour inciter le petit garçon à venir vers elle.

> Viens, Karej, viens mon bébé, dit la Gouvernante en prenant une voix douce.

Folken s'approcha, tenant la main d'Allen dans la sienne et, ensemble, ils assistèrent aux premiers pas de leur fils adoptif. Certes, ce ne fut que trois pas vacillants qui se terminèrent par une chute sur son derrière rembourré de langes, mais il avait marché et c'était l'essentiel.

Hissant l'enfant dans ses bras, Folken lui sourit puis Allen s'approcha et la Gouvernante préféra s'éclipser, laissant les deux hommes à leur joie.

Elle rejoignit Hitomi dans la Bibliothèque et elle lui annonça la nouvelle.

> C'est merveilleux ! dit Hitomi, enchantée.

> Oui, dit la Gouvernante. Il vient en plus juste de fêter sa première année de vie. La plupart des enfants ne commencent à marcher qu'a un an et demi, voire deux ans pour certains…

> Sur la Terre, marcher à un an est presque trop tard, dit Hitomi.

> Vraiment ? Comme quoi, nos deux mondes se ressemblent mais sont différents.

Hitomi sourit puis sa fille se mit soudain à pleurer et elle attrapa un biberon pour le lui donner.

Quand elle sentit la tétine dans sa bouche, la petite fit la grimace et essaya de la rejeter mais Hitomi ne retira pas le biberon, et Shanna finit par se mettre à téter.

> Je n'ai plus de lait, dit Hitomi en répondant à la question muette de la Gouvernante.

> Elle a tout de même sept lunes, dit la femme rondouillarde. J'ai sevré Karej à six lunes.

> Je sais, dit Hitomi. Mais elle ne semble pas aimer le lait de vache. Cependant, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je suis tarie, elle n'aurait rien à manger.

> De toutes façons, dit la Gouvernante. Il n'est pas bon non plus de donner le sein à un enfant au-delà de sept lunes. J'ai une amie qui nourrit encore son enfant et il a déjà neuf lunes, presque dix !

> Encore ? dit Hitomi, étonnée. Mais comment va-t-elle faire plus tard ? J'ai entendu dire qu'une femme qui sèvre son enfant trop tard à, par la suite, bien plus de mal à le laisser s'éloigner d'elle.

> C'est vrai, reconnu la Gouvernante. Cependant, je ne suis pas médecin. Si vous voulez des réponses concrètes, il faudrait voir avec la Princesse.

Hitomi hocha la tête puis la Gouvernante s'en alla et la jeune mère reporta son attention sur sa fille qui avait bientôt finit son lait.

Quand la petite fille eut fait son rot et qu'elle eut été changée, Hitomi se rendit dans la salle à manger pour se faire conter les prouesses de Karej.

Elle le découvrit dans les bras d'Allen, en train de faire d'étranges bruits en jouant avec le jabot du Chevalier.

> Je me suis toujours demandée ce que ces bruits peuvent bien signifier, dit-elle en déposant Shanna sur le sol, sur une couverture, au milieu de jouets de toutes tailles.

En voyant Shanna, Karej se débattit et Allen le mit par terre en disant :

> Moi aussi. Hélas, il n'existe pas encore une machine capable de traduire le parlé-bébé.

Hitomi sourit puis elle s'assit en face du Chevalier et dit :

> Où est Folken ?

> Partit travailler, répondit Allen.

> Combien de temps cela fait-il que Corason l'a embauché ? demanda Hitomi.

> Deux lunes, répondit le Chevalier.

> Au fait, tu ne m'as jamais dit, mais… est-il au courant pour…

> Sa grossesse ? Non.

Allen pinça les lèvres, regarda les deux enfants puis ajouta :

> J'ai envie de le lui dire, mais Folken ne veut pas. Pas pour l'instant, qu'il dit. Tu parle. Et le jour où il va se décider à le lui dire, il sera trop tard.

> Trop tard pour quoi faire ?

> Trop tard, dit Allen. Où Corason s'en sera douté, voire aperçu, ou on le lui aura dit.

> Qui ça, « on » ? Penses-tu à quelqu'un en particulier ?

> Non, pas du tout, répondit Allen. Cependant, il y a pas mal de personnes dans notre entourage qui désapprouvent notre couple et depuis quelques jours, j'entends des rumeurs qui courent.

> Des rumeurs ?

Allen hocha la tête.

> Oui, au palais, on dit que quelqu'un de notre famille, personne n'est précisé, attendrait un enfant.

> Mais rien ne dit que c'est de Folken dont il est question, dit Hitomi. Cela pourrait très bien être moi ou même Naria ou Eriya. Ma fille est à présent assez âgée pour que je sois à nouveau enceinte et les deux chattes sont en âge d'avoir des enfants.

> C'est le cas pour toi ?

> Je ne pense pas, dit Hitomi. Quoi qu'il en soit, je te conseille de laisser courir ces rumeurs et de ne pas y répondre. C'est le meilleur moyen pour te trahir et dire quelque chose que tu pourrais par la suite regretter.

> Je pense que tu as raison, dit Allen en hochant lentement la tête. Comme Folken dit, je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'il devienne une bête de foire et soit fiché comme « l'homme pouvant porter des enfants ». Il en est hors de question.

Hitomi approuva de la tête puis la conversation s'orienta sur un autre sujet.

Un peu plus tard, alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, Folken rentra à la villa, monté sur un cheval n'appartenant pas à l'écurie Shézar.

> Folken, gronda Allen en tenant la bride de l'animal pour que l'ancien général en descende. Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous dire de ne pas emprunter le cheval de Corason pour rentrer ? Faites-moi appeler ou allez au palais emprunter un cheval…

Folken le regarda, tout d'abord étonné, puis il dit :

> Bonsoir, mon chéri.

> Excusez-moi, dit Allen avec un sourire. Bonsoir…

Ils s'embrassèrent furtivement puis rentrèrent dans la villa tandis qu'un des Croisés ramenait son cheval au vieux pharmacien.

> Alors ? Comment s'est passé cet après-midi ? demanda Allen en s'effaçant de la porte pour laisser passer Folken.

> Ça va, répondit l'ancien général en franchissant le seuil de la maison. Mirana est venue faire le plein de médicaments…

> Elle-même ? s'étonna Allen en poussant la porte qui se referma derrière lui. D'habitude, elle envoie un domestique le faire… C'est étonnant.

> Non, pas tellement, dit Folken. Elle m'a demandé des produits que seul un professionnel peu commander. Nous ne les vendons pas au commun des mortels, si vous préférez.

> Je vois, le genre de médecine qui peut tuer ou provoquer une dépendance à trop forte dose, n'est-ce pas ?

> Celle-là même, répondit Folken avec un sourire.

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans le salon et Folken avisa aussitôt Karej assit devant la cheminée, en train de veiller à ce que Shanna ne porte pas à sa bouche tout ce qu'elle trouve.

En voyant l'enfant enlever un cube gros comme son poing à la petite fille, Allen trouva qu'il était étonnement mûr pour son petit âge. Il semblait avoir déjà compris qu'il ne fallait rien laisser à Shanna qu'elle puisse mettre dans sa bouche.

> Bonsoir, mon bonhomme, dit Folken en s'agenouillant près des deux enfants.

> Pa ! s'exclama Karej.

L'ancien général se tourna vers son compagnon et demanda :

> Est-ce que cela veut dire « papa » ?

> Peut-être, répondit le Chevalier en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Le seul souci, c'est qu'il appelle tout le monde comme ça, même Hitomi.

> Enfin bon, nous dirons que cela veut dire « papa », dit Folken en prenant l'enfant sous les bras.

Il le hissa contre lui et s'assit ensuite dans le fauteuil en face d'Allen qui lui, contemplait Shanna, à plat ventre sur la couverture, absorbée dans la contemplation des dessins en relief du tissu.

> Folken…

> Oui ?

> Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle ressemble plus à Hitomi qu'à Dilandau ? demanda Allen en parlant de Shanna.

> Un peu, il est vrai, reconnu l'ancien général en regardant la petite fille. Mais je n'ai pas eut la chance de connaître Hitomi quand elle était un bébé, ni Dilandau, du reste, donc je ne puis vous l'affirmer.

> Il est vrai qu'à cinq ans, un enfant change peu que lorsqu'il passe du stade nourrisson à celui d'enfant à proprement parler, dit Allen. Mais je trouve quand même qu'elle ressemble plus à Hitomi. Ne serais-ce que la forme de son visage qui est plus fin que chez les autres enfants. Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis. Nous verrons bien quand elle grandira.

Folken sourit puis il reporta son attention sur son fils qui babillait des mots incompréhensibles, pour les adultes tout du moins.

Tout à coup, il sentit ses abdominaux se contracter douloureusement sans qu'il ne l'ait commandé puis se relâcher tout aussi brusquement.

L'ancien général se posa des questions un court instant, guetta une nouvelle douleur, puis, voyant que tout était redevenu calme, il reporta son attention sur son fils.

Quelques minutes plus tard, au dîner, cela recommença et cette fois-ci, il commença à s'inquiéter.

Alors que le dîner était terminé, il repoussa sa chaise et se leva, imitant tous les autres.

Soudain, sa vision se troubla et il porta une main à son visage en s'appuyant sur la table de l'autre main.

> Folken ? demanda Dilandau en posant une main sur le bras appuyé sur la table. Folken, ça va ?

Allen regarda son compagnon qui se redressa et secouant légèrement la tête.

> Oui… oui, je crois, répondit-il en se passant la main sur le visage. Juste un…

Une soudaine douleur l'empêcha de continuer mais lui tira un cri de surprise et de douleur, et il porta sa main de fer à son ventre en se pliant en deux. La douleur était tellement vive qu'il en avait du mal à respirer et il haletait pour trouver de l'air.

> Folken ! s'exclama Allen en contournant la table aussi vite que possible. Folken, qu'avez-vous ! Folken, répondez-moi !

> Folken ! dit Dilandau.

L'ancien général entendait ce qu'on lui disait, voulait répondre, mais rien ne sortait de sa gorge à part un gémissement de douleur. Tout à coup, ses jambes cédèrent et il glissa à genoux sur le sol, ses deux bras entourant son ventre.

> Le bébé… articula-t-il difficilement. Je… mal…

> Le bébé ! s'exclama Hitomi. Il est en train de perdre son bébé !

> Quoi ? s'écrièrent tous les convives d'une même voix.

> Folken ! s'écria Allen en s'agenouillant près de lui. Folken, non, résistez… Je vous en supplie, Folken…

Des larmes lui brouillèrent la vue et il ferma les yeux pour les chasser.

> Folken… dit-il d'une voix trouble. Folken, je vous en prie…

> Allen… dit Hitomi en le prenant par les épaules. Allen… Il ne t'entend plus… Il est inconscient…

Allen cligna des yeux puis il regarda son compagnon qui gisait sur le flanc, presque sous la table, ses deux mains crispées sur son ventre.

> Folken… gémit le Chevalier en repoussant une mèche de cheveux sur le visage de son bien-aimé. Folken…

> Dilandau, Van, dit Hitomi. Emmenez-le dans sa chambre… Naria ?

> Je vais chercher la Princesse, dit la jeune chatte à l'unique bras. Je suis là dans quelques minutes.

Et elle partit aussitôt.

Dilandau et Van soulevèrent alors Folken et, passant chacun un des bras du jeune homme sur leur nuque, ils le montèrent lentement jusqu'au premier pour enfin le déposer doucement sur son lit.

Hitomi monta peu après avec Allen qui avait tari ses larmes sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Cependant, bien qu'il ne puisse plus pleurer, son chagrin était immense et Hitomi tenta de le rassurer en lui disant qu'il y avait peut-être une chance pour qu'elle se soit trompée et que Folken n'était que simplement tombé dans les pommes, malgré ses dernières paroles.

> J'aimerais te croire, Hitomi, dit-il en posant sa main sur celle que la jeune mère avait passée sous son bras. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et puis il m'avait prévenu. Folken m'avait dit qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas le mener à terme. Cependant, je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait si vite…

En général, quand les femmes enceintes perdent leur enfant, c'est dans les trois premières lunes, expliqua la jeune femme. C'est durant ces trois premières lunes que l'embryon se cherche et se trouve un coin confortable dans le ventre de sa mère. Pendant ce temps, il n'est pas bien accroché et il peut se balader. Un choc suffit alors à le décrocher et à le tuer.

> Mais Folken faisait très attention ! dit Allen.

> Parfois, monter à cheval suffit, Allen, dit Hitomi. Si Folken a reçu un choc au ventre, quel qu'il soit, il se peut qu'il soit à l'origine de son malaise de ce soir.

Allen ferma les yeux puis soupira et Hitomi frappa doucement contre la porte de la chambre où Folken avait été conduit.

> Entrez, dit la voix de Van.

La jeune femme poussa la porte et laissa Allen aller s'installer près de son amant.

Dilandau, qui occupait la place jusqu'à maintenant, vint près d'Hitomi et la jeune femme l'enlaça. Elle le savait, lui aussi, très touché par la perte de l'enfant de Folken et elle préféra entraîner le garçon hors de la chambre, invitant Van à les suivre. De cette façon, ils laissaient Allen seul mais pas trop puisqu'ils étaient dans le couloir.

Mirana arriva en catastrophe une poignée de minutes plus tard, suivie par Naria qui était essoufflée pour avoir courut à côté du cheval de la Princesse.

> Où est-il ? demanda la jeune Princesse en montant les escaliers à toute allure.

> Dans la chambre, répondit Hitomi. Allen est avec lui.

> Viens avec moi, Hitomi, je vais avoir besoin de toi, dit Mirana.

Hitomi regarda Dilandau qui lui fit un signe de la tête puis la jeune femme suivit son amie dans la chambre d'Allen et Folken. Le Chevalier en sortit quelques secondes plus tard, anéantit et Naria, Dilandau et Van l'emmenèrent au rez-de-chaussée.

> Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda Mirana en repoussant les couvertures qui recouvraient Folken, toujours inconscient.

> Sans prévenir, répondit Hitomi. Il s'est levé de table après dîner, en même temps que nous, et là, il s'est appuyé sur la table en portant une main à son visage. Dilandau lui a demandé si ça allait, il a répondu que oui, puis, la seconde d'après, il se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Après, il est tombé dans les vapes. Il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis.

> Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, marmonna alors Mirana en ouvrant rapidement la tunique de Folken et en repoussant les pans. Je le leur avais dit, mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté et il l'a gardé…

> Écoute, Mirana, dit Hitomi en fronçant les sourcils. Allen n'a pas laissé le choix à Folken. Il voulait ce bébé et il était prêt à sacrifier son couple si Folken s'en débarrassait. Il n'a pas eut le choix, Mirana !

> Des fois, je me demande si Allen réfléchit quand il parle, dit Mirana. Il dit parfois de telles bêtises…

> Je te l'accorde, dit Hitomi.

La jeune Princesse soupira en secouant la tête puis elle posa ses mains sur le ventre de Folken, juste en dessous de l'estomac et à quelques centimètres des hanches. Elle palpa doucement en appuyant légèrement et Hitomi guetta les expressions de son visage.

Au bout d'un moment, Mirana soupira et se redressa en disant :

> Il l'a perdu… Je suis navrée, Hitomi… ajouta-t-elle en voyant la mine effarée et ravagée de son amie. Mais c'était quasi inévitable. Un homme ne peut pas porter un enfant, c'est contre les lois de la nature…

> Mais c'est toi-même qui a dit, la semaine dernière, qu'il était conçu pour porter des enfants ! s'exclama Hitomi. Il possède une poche vide quasiment au même endroit que notre matrice ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il l'a perdu !

> Moi non plus, répondit Mirana. Je suis désolée mais malgré toutes mes connaissances, j'ignore pourquoi son corps a rejeté cet embryon… Peut-être était-il malade ou avait-il une malformation quelconque…

Hitomi regarda Folken, puis son amie, qui dit :

> Mais si je veux le savoir, il me faut lui prélever un peu de ce qu'il reste dans sa poche et l'analyser… Peut-être cela me permettra-t-il de comprendre également pourquoi il est fait ainsi alors que Van non. Hitomi, je ne peux me résoudre à demander cela à Allen… Me l'autorises-tu ? Tu es la personne la plus proche d'eux après Van et Dilandau…

> Je ne sais pas, dit Hitomi en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Allen ne te l'autoriserait peut-être pas…

> Je t'en prie, Hitomi, dit Mirana sur un ton presque suppliant. Je suis certaine que tu es tout aussi curieuse que moi.

> Je l'avoue, dit la jeune mère. Mais Folken est mon ami tout autant qu'Allen…

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, les rouvrit, regarda Folken puis elle finit par accepter et Mirana lui offrit un grand sourire.

Celle-ci tira ensuite de sa sacoche de médecin une seringue et elle y adapta une très fine aiguille d'environ vingt centimètres de long.

> Pourquoi une aiguille aussi longue ? questionna Hitomi.

> Parce que la poche de Folken se trouve derrière ses abdominaux et que je ne peux les traverser pour l'atteindre. Il me faut donc passer par l'un des flancs et la distance est alors plus conséquente.

Elle posa son index droit à l'endroit où elle avait prévu de piquer et elle plaça ensuite l'index de son autre main au bas du ventre de l'ancien général, à l'aplomb de son nombril.

> Tu vois ? dit-elle. Il y a bien plus de dix centimètres. Je dois aussi tenir compte de l'épaisseur de la membrane qui protège la poche.

> Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

Mirana sourit puis elle dit :

> Avec Folken, nous avons décortiqué le plus de livres possibles et je me suis rendu compte que les Descendants du Dieu Dragon étaient, à quelque chose près, constitués de la même manière que les dragons terrestres qui vivent à Fanélia… à quelques exceptions près…

> Hein ? Attend, fait ce que tu as à faire, tu me l'expliqueras plus tard.

Mirana hocha la tête, prit sa seringue et attrapa entre ses doigts l'extrémité de la tige de métal qui se courbait légèrement tellement elle était fine.

Tout doucement, elle introduisit ensuite l'aiguille dans le flanc de Folken, juste au-dessus de l'os de sa hanche qui saillait légèrement, puis elle poussa lentement l'aiguille, regardant fixement le matelas, concentrée, tentant de sentir les légères résistances que produisaient les chairs traversées par l'aiguille.

Hitomi l'observait, fascinée, et, quand la jeune femme médecin sentit la résistance de la membrane qui protégeait la poche fœtale de Folken, elle fronça les sourcils et força le passage.

> J'y suis, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Elle tira ensuite sur l'anneau de la seringue qui se remplit lentement d'un liquide noirâtre strié de raies blanches.

> Qu'est-ce ? demanda Hitomi, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

> Je suppose que c'est l'équivalent du liquide amniotique, répondit Mirana. Voilà… Cela suffira.

Elle décrocha alors la seringue de l'aiguille, mit un petit bouchon de métal à la place et rangea le tout dans son sac, dans une petite boîte en bois. Elle retira ensuite l'aiguille et la rangea dans un petit sac en cuir.

> Bien, à présent, il faut attendre qu'il se réveille et lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, dit la jeune Princesse.

> Je le ferais, dit Hitomi. Allen n'est pas en état de le faire.

Mirana hocha la tête puis elle rabattit les couvertures sur le jeune homme et dit :

> Ne soit pas trop directe pour le lui dire. De mon côté, je vais empêcher Allen de monter jusqu'à ce que tu redescendes. Je resterais ici jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

> D'accord. Je te raccompagne.

Hitomi se leva, accompagna la jeune femme à la porte de la chambre, puis elle retourna auprès de Folken et s'assit sur une chaise près de la fenêtre.

Alors que les minutes s'égrenaient, elle remarqua une lettre coincée sous le pied d'une lampe à pétrole posée juste devant elle, sur un petit guéridon.

Curieuse mais pas indiscrète, Hitomi s'approcha, déplaça la lourde lampe à pétrole et déchiffra le nom du destinataire de l'enveloppe. C'était celui de Folken.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle s'assura que personne n'allait entrer et que Folken était toujours dans les vapes pour prendre le pli et l'ouvrir, poussée par sa curiosité légendaire.

Elle la lut dans sa tête et faillit faire une syncope en découvrant ce qu'un certain Kazec avait écrit à Folken.

« _Cher Folken,_

_Cela fait bien longtemps que tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles. Oui, je sais, tu étais censé être mort pour nous, et peut-être ne voulais-tu plus avoir de contact avec Zaibacher, mais saches que ton absence a jeté l'Empire dans une grande confusion. L'Empereur est perdu sans toi. _

_Tu étais le meilleur de ses Sorciers et l'un des meilleurs de ses Généraux après Adelphoss. De plus, le fait que tu aies emmené Dilandau avec toi l'a rendu encore plus agité._

_La semaine dernière, il a sérieusement sermonné Adelphoss parce qu'il t'avait laissé emmener Dilandau. Pourtant, cela fait à présent quatre lunes que vous êtes partis. Toujours aussi à la rue, le vieux !_

_Bref. Comment cela se passe-t-il avec Dilandau ? Séréna a-t-elle cherché à communiquer avec lui ou non ? Essaie de me répondre rapidement, s'il te plait, que je puisse m'organiser pour te rejoindre afin de t'aider._

_Amitiés,_

_Kazec_ »

> Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda Hitomi à voix basse en regardant au dos de la lettre pour vérifier s'il n'y avait rien de marqué. Qui est cette Séréna dont parle cet homme ? Et puis, qui me dit que c'est un homme qui a écrit cette lettre ? Cette lettre date de plusieurs lunes en arrière…

Elle replia la feuille et allait la replacer sous la lampe quand elle remarqua du coin de l'œil un carré blanc presque sous son pied droit.

Se penchant, elle le ramassa et découvrit que c'était une autre lettre, plus longue et plus récente que la précédente qui avait dû tomber de l'enveloppe.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Folken, elle déplia le papier et lut la lettre silencieusement.

_« Cher Folken,_

_Ta réponse a mit bien des lunes pour arriver jusqu'à Zaibacher. S'est-elle perdue en chemin ou as-tu prit ton temps pour me répondre ?_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je vois que la situation a évolué, pour toi comme pour moi._

_Alors comme cela, tu te serais épris d'un Chevalier Céleste ? Félicitations. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'aurais le plaisir de te savoir heureux, mon ami._

_De mon côté, je suis toujours seul mais j'ai récupéré tes amants et amantes qui se sont retrouvés seuls après ton départ. Je te remercie pour cela._

_Sinon, du côté de l'Empereur, cela ne va guère fort. Le vieux est malade depuis maintenant trois lunes et il ne se lève quasiment plus, mis à part pour manger et faire sa toilette, et encore. Je suis de garde à son chevet depuis deux lunes entières et Adelphoss refuse de me faire remplacer sous prétexte que je m'y connais en remèdes. Tu parle d'une raison… enfin… je suis tenu d'obéir aux ordres._

_Toi au moins, tu n'as plus à te soucier de cela, n'est-ce pas ? Que je t'envie, mon ami, d'être enfin libre… J'aimerais tant partir de Zaibacher… Hélas, je ne le puis…_

_Bref ! Si tu le peux, essaie de me répondre vite, que je puisse enfin quitter la chambre de ce vieux fou qui ne fait que déblatérer sur le destin à longueur de journée. Pitié, souviens-toi, nous étions amis… dis-moi que tu as besoin de moi dans l'urgence…_

_Enfin, c'est toi qui décide, Folken._

_Bien, aller, je te laisse et espère te revoir bientôt, de préférence hors des terres Zaibachs. Je commence à avoir ce pays en horreur._

_Amicalement,_

_Kazec »_

> Encore la même personne que l'autre lettre, dit Hitomi en repliant la lettre.

Songeuse, elle la plaça avec l'autre sur le guéridon et se leva ensuite de sa chaise pour s'approcher du lit où reposait Folken, apparemment endormi.

Guettant les mouvements de son torse, la jeune femme poussa un discret soupir de soulagement quand elle constata qu'il respirait toujours. Elle prit place alors au bord du matelas, une jambe repliée sous elle, et elle prit dans sa main celle de Folken la plus proche d'elle, à savoir sa main gauche.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent à nouveau et Hitomi sentit qu'elle piquait du nez quand soudain, les doigts de l'ancien général se crispèrent légèrement sur ses doigts.

A présent tout à fait réveillée, Hitomi regarda le visage du jeune homme et elle le vit ouvrir la bouche, avaler une goulée d'air, puis ses paupières papillotèrent rapidement avant qu'il n'ouvre lentement les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

> Folken, dit Hitomi avec un sourire un peu tendu. Folken, vous revenez enfin à vous… Vous nous avez fait peur, vous savez…

Folken tourna les yeux vers la jeune femme et il demanda :

> Hitomi ?

> C'est moi, Folken…

> Hitomi, que s'est-il passé ? Que fais-je couché ?

Hitomi perdit alors son sourire et elle baissa les yeux.

> Vous êtes évanoui, Folken, juste après le dîner, répondit-elle.

Elle regarda sa montre et ajouta :

> Il y a de cela maintenant deux heures…

> Évanoui ? Mais…

Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux et dit :

> Je me souviens… Hitomi… mon bébé…

> Je… dit Hitomi. Je suis désolée, Folken…

Elle baissa les yeux et sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement. Folken voulu alors se lever mais Hitomi l'en empêcha en disant :

> Non, Folken, restez couché…

> Je ne peux pas… Allen… Je dois…

> Il est au courant, Folken, dit Hitomi. Restez tranquille, je vous en prie…

Repoussant les mains de la jeune femme, il s'assit au bord du lit et se leva en refermant sa tunique. Il fit un pas en avant et vacilla. Hitomi bondit alors du lit et le saisit par le bras. Elle le poussa vers le lit où il s'assit en se tenant le ventre, le visage crispé par la douleur.

> J'ai mal… dit-il.

> C'est bien fait, dit Hitomi. Vous n'aviez qu'à rester couché.

> Quand est-ce arrivé ? demanda alors Folken en regardant la jeune femme.

> Juste après le dîner, répondit Hitomi. Alors que tout le monde quittait la table, vous avez fait un malaise puis vous vous êtes effondré en gémissant de douleur et en vous tenant le ventre. J'ai aussitôt su que vous étiez en train de… en train de…

> En train de perdre mon enfant, acheva Folken.

Hitomi hocha la tête puis continua :

> Ensuite, vous vous êtes évanoui et Dilandau et Van vous ont conduit ici. Naria est allée chercher Mirana et elle a confirmé que vous avez perdu votre bébé. Je suis navrée, Folken. Je sais à quel point Allen et vous teniez à cet enfant…

Folken détourna la tête. Cligna rapidement des paupières puis il dit en regardant droit devant lui :

> Je le savais…

> Pardon ?

> Je savais que je ne pourrais mener cet enfant à terme, dit l'ancien général. Un homme n'est pas fait pour porter des enfants, même s'il est doté pour. Dès la première fois que j'ai ressentit cette atroce douleur, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais je n'ai rien dit à Allen de peur qu'il ne s'inquiète… Il voulait tellement un enfant issu de nous deux qu'il a saisit cette opportunité dès qu'elle s'est présentée…

Il ferma alors les yeux et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le matelas, une main sur le ventre en disant :

> Peux-tu aller le chercher, s'il te plait ?

> Je veux bien, mais je dois vous dire qu'il est anéantit, dit Hitomi en se levant. Mirana est avec lui en bas et il ne va pas comprendre s'il ne vous voit pas aussi effondré que lui…

> J'essaierais de lui faire comprendre que cela ne sert à rien, dit Folken en se rasseyant. Nous allons sûrement nous disputer, il va se mettre en colère mais je m'en fiche.

> Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? dit Hitomi, outrée. Vous venez de perdre un enfant, Folken ! Comment pouvez-vous rester aussi impassible ? Vous êtes un monstre… un monstre sans cœur…

Hitomi serra les poings et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle fit alors volte face et s'enfuit de la chambre en courant.

> Hitomi ! appela Folken en voulant se lever.

Il se rassit cependant bien vite, son ventre le rappelant à l'ordre plutôt douloureusement et il soupira.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappait à la porte et Allen apparu dans l'encadrement.

Folken leva les yeux vers le nouveau venu et il voulut se lever en voyant Allen. Celui-ci se précipita alors vers lui et se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui, sur le sol.

Il s'effondra alors dans les bras de son compagnon mais ne pleura pas.

> Allen, dit l'ancien général. Me pardonnez-vous ? Je sais que…

> Taisez-vous, Folken, dit le Chevalier en se redressant. Ce n'est pas de votre faute… Vous m'aviez prévenu… Un homme n'est pas fait pour porter des enfants, même s'il est conçu pour…

Folken déglutit puis dit :

> Je suis désolé…

Allen baissa les yeux puis il se releva et s'assit à côté de son compagnon, au bord du lit. Lui prenant le visage dans les mains, il dit :

> Nous reparlerons de tout cela demain, si vous le voulez. Vous devez vous reposer à présent…

Folken se dégagea d'un mouvement de la tête et il dit :

> Non, Allen, parlons-en maintenant. Vous savez que j'étais assez contre l'idée de porter un enfant. Durant la première semaine, je vous ai haït, je vous l'avoue sans aucune honte. Je vous ai haït pour la simple et bonne raison que vous m'imposiez un choix impossible à faire. Franchement, comment pouvais-je choisir entre briser notre couple en me débarrassant de cet enfant, et le garder intact en gardant ce bébé ? C'était impossible, Allen. Je me suis alors sentit obligé de…

> Vous aviez le choix, Folken, dit Allen.

> Non, dit Folken. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas choisir parce que je vous aime plus que tout sur cette planète, Allen. Si j'ai gardé ce bébé, ce n'est pas pour moi, ni pour vous, mais pour pouvoir vous garder vous auprès de moi. Depuis que je vous ai rencontré, depuis que nous avons échangé notre premier baiser, il n'y a pas une seule seconde sans que mon être vous réclame… J'ai toujours besoin et envie d'être près de vous, d'être dans vos bras, de vous savoir près de moi dans toutes les circonstances… Durant le Combat, si j'ai survécu, c'est uniquement grâce à vous et pas à ma capacité de régénération naturelle. J'ai été mortellement blessé au ventre, j'en porterais à jamais la cicatrice, sinon sur mon corps, dans mon esprit.

> Qu'essayez-vous de me dire, mon amour ? demanda le Chevalier en prenant les mains de son compagnon.

> Ce que je veux vous dire, Allen, répondit Folken. C'est que, quoi que vous disiez, quoi que vous fassiez, aujourd'hui, demain ou dans dix ans, je vous suivrais toujours parce que je vous aime au plus profond de mon être. Si vous me disiez maintenant que l'expérience que j'ai vécue ne vaut pas la peine d'être renouvelée, je vous suivrais. Si vous pensez que nous devrions retenter d'avoir un enfant, alors je vous suivrais aussi.

Folken, le chagrin vous fait dire n'importe quoi…

> Non, au contraire, dit l'ancien général. Je suis parfaitement lucide et des plus sérieux. J'ai pensé chaque mot de ce que je viens de vous dire… Certes, je suis chagriné d'avoir perdu cet enfant. Je le ressens comme un échec, mais je suis prêt à recommencer et je…

> Chut, Folken, dit Allen en posant son index sur les lèvres du jeune homme en face de lui.

> Non, vous, ne dites rien, dit Folken en repoussant la main du Chevalier. Je sais bien que vous voulez me ménager, que vous pensez que la douleur ou je ne sais quoi me fait perdre la raison. Mais non, je suis parfaitement lucide. J'ai perdu un enfant, un enfant que j'ai porté pendant deux lunes, oui, mais « et alors ? » ais-je envie de dire. Pendant ces deux lunes, j'ai été si bien dans mon corps, je me sentais si euphorique que j'avais envie de rire et d'embrasser tout le monde ! Le monde entier me souriait alors qu'avant, j'avais toujours l'impression que, dès que je mettais le pied hors de cette maison, j'étais fiché comme un Zaibacher froid, distant et incapable d'aimer.

> Vous n'êtes pas un Zaibacher…

> Oui, je sais, dit Folken. Vous le savez, Dilandau le sait, Hitomi et Van aussi, ainsi que des dizaines d'autres personnes, mais les autres ? Je veux dire, les Astriens, ils ne savent pas que je suis le Prince Héritier de la couronne de Fanélia, que je suis le grand-frère du Roi de Fanélia, que je suis un descendant du Peuple Maudit. Personne ne me connaît vraiment, personne ne veut me connaître, plus précisément.

> Je ne vois pas vraiment où vous voulez en venir.

> Moi si, répondit l'ancien général. Ce que je veux vous faire comprendre, c'est que j'ai envie de porter à nouveau la vie. Je veux à nouveau voir ce sourire radieux sur votre visage quand vous avez entendu Mirana dire qu'il n'y avait aucun doute, que j'attendais bien un enfant. Je veux avoir mal au cœur le matin, avoir la vision qui se trouble de temps à autres…

Allen haussa les sourcils, puis il secoua la tête et sourit à son compagnon en disant :

> Vous m'étonnerez toujours, Folken. Il y a quelques heures, vous perdiez un enfant que je vous avais obligé à garder, et voilà que vous parlez déjà d'en concevoir un autre.

> Si j'ai perdu cet enfant, c'est parce que cela devait être ainsi, dit Folken. Peut-être n'étais-ce pas le bon moment, peut-être que mon corps ne s'était pas encore habitué à pouvoir porter la vie… Qui sait ? Personne ! Personne ne peut dire pourquoi…

> Moi si, dit une voix à la porte.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent vers la porte et découvrirent Mirana, souriante, appuyée d'une main contre le chambranle de la porte.

> Que voulez-vous dire, Princesse ? demanda Folken.

> Peu après que vous vous fûtes évanoui, Folken, Naria a été envoyée pour me ramener ici, expliqua Mirana. Quand j'ai confirmé la perte de votre enfant, Folken, j'ai voulu faire un prélèvement de ce que contenait votre poche fœtale. Ne pouvant demander une telle chose à Allen ou Dilandau, je me suis permise de demander l'autorisation à Hitomi. Elle m'a accordé de faire ce prélèvement et j'ai l'intention de l'analyser pour tenter de savoir pourquoi vous avez perdu cet enfant. Enfin… Si vous me l'y autorisez… Dans le cas contraire, je détruis la seringue sur-le-champ.

Elle tira alors ladite seringue de sous son corset et Allen la regarda, abasourdi. Il ne savait rien de ce que Mirana avait fait et il sentait la colère monter lentement.

> Du calme, dit Folken en posant une main sur l'avant bras du Chevalier.

Il se tourna vers Mirana qui évitait de les regarder, et il demanda :

> Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé à Allen, Princesse ?

> Il était effondré, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à lui demander une telle chose, répondit Mirana en regardant l'ancien général qui, malgré son air tranquille, lui faisait peur. Quant à Dilandau, c'était pareil. Il tenait à cet enfant autant qu'Allen y tenait et…

> Très bien, dit Folken avec un hochement de tête. Ce que vous m'avez prélevé est tout dans cette seringue ?

> Oui, tout y est, répondit la jeune Princesse.

> Bien, puisque je suis réveillé et en assez bonne forme, nous allons analyser tous les deux ce prélèvement…

> Sûrement pas ! coupa Allen. Il est hors de question que vous vous leviez dans l'état où vous êtes.

> Mais Allen…

Allen se détourna et regarda Mirana. Il s'approcha, lui prit la seringue des mains et se dirigea vers le bureau. Il laissa tomber le tube de verre dans la poubelle et Mirana poussa un cri de protestation.

> Je m'en fiche, dit Allen, les sourcils froncés. Folken a perdu son bébé, point final, il est inutile de savoir pourquoi ou comment. Maintenant, Mirana, donne ce qu'il faut à Folken pour qu'il ne souffre plus et rentre au palais.

Folken était abasourdi. Le changement de comportement avait été radical. Un moment, Allen lui parlait comme on parle à quelqu'un sur son lit de mort, et l'instant d'après, il sermonnait Mirana et la renvoyait chez elle.

Le Chevalier quitta alors la chambre à grands pas sans un regard pour son compagnon et Mirana, stupéfiée, regarda Folken. Quand la porte claqua, elle sursauta puis elle regarda la poubelle et fit un pas vers elle. Folken l'arrêta :

> Ne le défiez pas, Princesse, dit-il. Je sais que vous le connaissez bien, mais je suis son petit-ami, je connaît la puissance de ses colères et là, croyez-moi, ce n'est pas le moment de le mettre en colère.

> Mais Folken, c'est votre seule chance de savoir pourquoi… dit Mirana sur un ton suppliant en montrant la poubelle de la main.

Folken secoua la tête.

> Peut-être, mais ne cherchez pas Allen ou vous allez le trouver et vous allez le regretter. Contentez-vous de lui obéir, je vous en conjure, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous fasse du mal.

Mirana prit une moue boudeuse puis elle finit par hocher la tête et elle prit son sac posé près de la porte. Elle en tira une autre seringue, administra à l'Ancien Général de quoi supporter la douleur et pouvoir dormir, puis elle s'en retourna au palais, non sans maudire Allen dans sa tête.

Cette nuit-là, Allen la passa dans son bureau. Il était furieux et en même temps anéantit. A cause de son entêtement et surtout de la sale manie qu'il avait à parler trop vite, son compagnon avait faillit mourir. A présent, sa décision était prise, il était hors de question que Folken prenne à nouveau des risques en retombant enceint.

Mirana lui avait expliqué comment était « fait » Folken, et il décida que dès le lendemain, le jeune Général se ferait retirer cette maudite poche qui avait manqué attenter à sa vie. Quitte à ce que le jeune homme lui fasse ensuite misère, il s'en fichait. Cela avait été une expérience malheureuse, tant pis, il parait que l'on ressort plus fort de ses erreurs, non ?

Le lendemain, Allen fit part de sa décision à son compagnon et, comme il s'y attendait, ils se disputèrent violemment mais sans en venir toutes fois aux mains, même si cela démangeait Allen.

Au rez-de-chaussée, les autres habitants de la maison écoutaient, silencieux, la dispute. Malgré la porte fermée, ils entendaient une grande partie des mots que se jetaient les deux amants, et quand une volée d'insultes fusa, Eriya bondit de son siège et s'éloigna vers le fenêtre, les bras croisés. A la seconde volée d'insultes, elle explosa et monta à toute allure à l'otage.

> Ça suffit ! s'exclama-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre sans s'annoncer, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes hommes. Arrêtez de vous disputer, on entend tout, en bas !

> Eriya, gronda Allen. Vas-t-en, tu veux, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

> Cela m'est égal, répliqua la jeune chatte. C'est la première fois que vous insultez aussi sauvagement ! Je vous croyais plus adultes que ça ! Oui, vous aussi Seigneur Folken. Il n'y a que les gosses qui se disputent ainsi pour une telle futilité ! Ce bébé, il est mort, mort, c'est pigé ?

Eriya sentit soudain une vive brûlure sur sa joue droite et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Folken était planté devant elle, une main sur le ventre, et l'autre en suspens. Il venait de la gifler, de sa main gauche heureusement.

> Tu es calmée, Eriya ? demanda l'ancien Général Zaibach en baissant son bras. Tu n'a aucun droit pour nous dire ce que nous devons faire ou pas, Allen et moi. Notre conversation ne te regarde pas, il a raison.

> Mais… Seigneur Folken… bredouilla Eriya, la joue en feu.

> Quitte cette chambre, Eriya, dit Folken sur un ton dur. Vas-t-en et quitte la maison si tu ne supporte pas de nous entendre nous disputer. Ni toi, ni ta sœur ni Dilandau n'avez le droit de vous immiscer dans notre vie. Occupez-vous de la vôtre, cela vaudra mieux.

Sur ce, il se détourna et retourna sur le lit où il s'assit en soupirant. Eriya le regarda puis soudain, elle sentit monter les larmes et elle s'en alla en courant.

Dévalant l'escalier, elle bouscula Dilandau qui l'attendait en bas et s'enfui de la maisons sous les cris de sa sœur.

> Eriya ! s'écria Naria en descendant dans la cours à toute vitesse. Eriya, où vas-tu ! Reviens !

Eriya sauta sur un cheval et s'enfuit au galop. Furieuse, humiliée par celui qu'elle estimait encore plus qu'avant, elle venait de prendre la décision de tout plaquer et de retourner à Zaibacher.

> Eriya !

Naria trébucha et tomba sur les genoux. Elle sentit alors des mains lui prendre son bras valide et la remettre sur pieds, et elle regarda Dilandau qui se tenait planté à sa gauche, le regard fixé sur le chemin où l'on voyait encore le nuage de poussière du cheval d'Eriya. Il se tourna ensuite vers la maison et regarda les fenêtres de l'étage derrière lesquelles Folken et Allen étaient sûrement en train de se quereller.

Dilandau soupira puis passa son bras sur les reins de Naria et la reconduisit à l'intérieur de la maison.


	23. Chapter 23

Kikou tout le monde ! Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2006 et plein de bonne choses ! Aller, apssons tout de suite au chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés et personne, à la villa Shézar, n'avait eut de nouvelles d'Eriya, pas même sa sœur qui passait son temps à sillonner les rues de Pallas dans l'espoir de la croiser un jour. Seulement, elle ignorait ou sa sœur, furieuse et humiliée, avait bien pu aller. Son cheval aurait très bien pu la conduire hors de la ville, dans un autre village, au gré de son instinct, personne ne savait.

Folken s'en voulait à présent. Pas de l'avoir giflée, mais de l'avoir chassée. Il savait qu'Eriya avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il lui avait demandé, et il ignorait pourquoi elle avait quitté la maison aussi subitement.

Remit de sa fausse-couche, l'ancien Général avait reprit son travail le matin-même et il décida de parler à Corason de l'incident qui avait mit la maison Shézar en ébullition.

> Corason ?

> Oui, Folken ?

> Corason, demanda Folken en entrant dans le petit bureau encombré de son patron. J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose…

> Oui ? C'est à propos du magasin ?

> Non, pas vraiment, répondit Folken. En fait, j'aurais voulut savoir… Vous qui avez une fille, est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé, au cours de sa jeunesse, de lui dire partir ?

> Partir ? Comment ça ? De la chasser ? Oh ! Mon Dieu, non jamais ! C'est ma fille unique, Folken, je n'ai plus de femme et s'il en était venue à me quitter, je ne serais certainement plus là aujourd'hui… Mais pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?

> L'un des mes filles adoptives, Eriya, est partie depuis trois jours…

> L'une des chattes ? demanda Corason en fronçant les sourcils. Elle est partie ? Comment ça ?

> Il y a trois jours, Allen et moi nous nous sommes violemment disputés et elle ne l'a pas supporté. Je l'ai giflée pour la calmer et je lui ait de partir et de quitter la maison si elle ne supportait pas de nous entendre crier. Seulement, je ne pensais pas qu'elle prendrait ce que j'ai dit au premier degré…

> Les jeunes sont comme ça, Folken, dit Corason, qui n'avait pas l'air très étonné. Ces deux chattes vous vouent un véritable culte, elles sont prêtes à faire n'importe quoi pour vous et je pense que le fait que vous ayez giflé cette pauvre fille qui ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'Allen et vous cessiez de vous disputer… Je pense qu'elle l'a très mal prit, en fait. Elle a dû comprendre que finalement, elle se voilait la face et elle a compris que vous n'étiez finalement qu'un homme comme un autre, avec ses faiblesses. Si elle est partie furieuse, elle ne reviendra que quand elle sera calmée et qu'elle aura réfléchit.

> Mais sa sœur est dans tous ses états, dit Folken. Naria a passé les trois derniers jours à hanter la ville dans l'espoir de retrouver sa sœur, elle ne dort quasiment plus et mange du bout des lèvres… Oh Corason, que dois-je faire… Naria et Eriya sont mes filles, je les ait adoptées alors qu'elles avaient huit ans… Je les ait sauvées des humains, je ne veux pas les perdre…

Corason sembla alors prendre en pitié ce jeune homme étrange à ses yeux. Il soupira discrètement puis dit :

> Ecoutez, Folken, laissez… Eriya se calmer et réfléchir tranquillement. Dites à sa sœur de cesser de la chercher et de rester chez vous. Elle finira bien par revenir, ne vous en faites pas. J'ai eut la chance d'avoir une fille calme mais ma sœur a deux garçons qui sont très nerveux et qui réagissent au quart de tour. Eux aussi ont déjà fugué, plus ou moins longtemps, mais ils sont toujours revenus, soit par faute d'argent, soir par honte d'avoir ainsi réagit. Elle reviendra, ne vous en faites pas, Folken. Occupez-vous de sa sœur et de Dilandau, et surtout d'Allen pendant ce temps. Vous voulez des vacances ?

Folken regarda son patron puis secoua la tête :

> Inutile, je viens de vous fausser compagnie pendant trois jours sans même me donner la peine de vous fournir une explication, ce serait indécent de ma part de demander des vacances après cela. Merci, Corason, je vais faire ce que vous m'avez dit, je vais m'occuper du reste de ma famille et laisser Eriya tranquille.

> Très bien, dit Corason en hochant la tête. A présent, au boulot, jeunesse !

Folken se redressa et sourit. Il retourna vider les caisses arrivées le matin et ranger les articles dans les bons rayons.

A midi, il alla faire un tour en ville pour déjeuner et il tomba sur un groupe de chats attablés devant une taverne, prenant le soleil en buvant un jus de Piscus.

Folken s'assit à une table près d'eux et le patron de la taverne lui amena le plat qu'il prenait d'habitude, le jeune Général venant déjeuner tous les jours au même endroit.

Tout en déjeunant, Folken écoutait distraitement la conversation peu discrète des six hommes chats qui accumulaient les verres de Piscus devant eux, semblant raffoler de cette boisson pourtant affreusement acide.

Alors qu'il sauçait distraitement son assiette, Folken regarda autour de lui et soudain, les hommes chats se mirent à siffler. Les clients de la taverne regardèrent autour d'eux, Folken y compris, et là, il vit une silhouette plus que familière : il vit Eriya.

La jeune chatte aux cheveux dorés portait sa combinaison de soldat Zaibach, agrémentée de la longue jupe blanche, fixée à ses hanches, et elle tourna la tête vers les hommes chats qui la sifflèrent. Folken se leva aussitôt et le tavernier le héla.

> Hé alors, messire Folken ! Depuis quand on part sans…

> Demandez à Corason de vous payer ! dit Folken en s'éloignant. Je le rembourserais !

Le tavernier leva le bras puis finit par laisser tomber et rentra dans sa taverne en soupirant.

> Eriya ! appela Folken en s'approchant d'elle. Eriya !

La jeune femme se retourna d'un bloc face à lui et recula d'un pas. Elle se dirigea vers le port et les hommes chats de la taverne se mirent à grommeler entre eux. De quel droit cet humain se mêlait-il de leur affaires ? Décidés à faire comprendre à Folken ce qui coûte de se mêler des affaires d'hommes chats en pleine santé, ils se levèrent payèrent leurs – nombreuses – consommations, puis suivirent Folken qui avait suivit Eriya jusqu'à la Capitainerie.

> Eriya, je t'en supplie, arrête-toi et écoute-moi, dit Folken en continuant de suivre la jeune chatte qui faisait la sourde, les oreilles rabattues en arrière. Eriya !

La jeune chatte s'arrêta soudain et Folken en fit autant.

> Seigneur Folken, dit-il en croisant les bras. Pourquoi me suivez-vous ? Ne m'avez-vous pas chassée de la maison ?

> Moi ? Mais non… Eriya, tu te trompe, je n'ai jamais…

> Va-t-en et quitte la maison si tu ne supporte pas de nous entendre nous disputer ! dit alors Eriya d'une voix forte en imitant les intonations de Folken. Si ça ce n'est pas chasser quelqu'un alors je dois être folle ! Maintenant, rentrez donc chez vous, Seigneur, et fichez-moi la paix !

> Et ta sœur, Eriya ! dit Folken en faisant un pas en avant. Tu y pense ? Naria ne dort plus, elle ne mange plus depuis trois jours…

> Naria ?

Eriya sembla alors légèrement déstabilisée, mais elle se reprit et dit durement :

> Naria saura très bien se débrouiller sans moi.

Autour de Folken de paraître déstabilisé. Il fit un autre pas en avant et Eriya recula. Elle regarda derrière elle et dit :

> Avancez encore et je saute, Seigneur. Je n'ai aucune envie de retourner vivre chez Allen.

> Eriya, je t'en supplie… je t'aime Eriya, tu le sais…

Une grande main poilue brune se posa alors sur l'épaule de Folken qui se redressa et regarda l'homme chat qui se tenait à ses côtés. Il y en avait cinq autres derrière lui, et celui qui avait sa main sur l'épaule de Folken demanda à Eriya :

> Est-ce que cet humain t'ennuie, beauté ? On peut s'en occuper si tu veux…

> Eriya, dit alors Folken en la regardant. S'il te plait, reviens avec moi…

Eriya pinça les lèvres et ses yeux se plissèrent. Elle fit alors craquer ses doigts et ses griffes apparurent. Elle les rangea aussitôt mais l'homme chat à côté de Folken semblait avoir reçu un message. Sa main sur l'épaule de Folken se resserra et Eriya en profita pour s'éloigner.

> Eriya ! appela Folken.

> Tu la laisse en paix ? demanda le grand chat. Les chats n'ont pas à obéir aux humains, tu pige ?

> Lâche-moi, tas de poils, dit Folken rageusement en se débarrassant de la poigne de l'homme chat. Tu ne me connais même pas, de quel droit tu…

La main de l'homme chat se referma alors sur la gorge de Folken qui émit un étrange couinement. L'homme chat :

> La minette ne veut pas de toi, tu pige ?

Folken saisit alors le poignet de l'homme avec sa main de fer et y enfonça ses serres. Le chat émit un petit feulement de douleur quand les pointes de métal traversèrent sa peau, et il lâcha Folken qui se massa le cou en disant :

> Je crois bien que tu te méprends sur mes attentions, minou. Cette chatte n'est pas une esclave, je l'ai adoptée quand elle avait huit ans, elle est ma fille…

L'homme chat, qui léchait ses blessures, eut un rire dédaigneux, puis il dit :

> Si tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu va t'en tirer. Tous les humains sont les mêmes, des esclavagistes qui se servent de nous comme domestiques.

> Je ne suis pas…

Folken se tut aussitôt. Il allait dire qu'il n'était pas humain. Heureusement, il s'est rendu compte de sa gaffe juste à temps mais trop tard quand même, l'intérêt de l'homme chat venait d'être piqué.

> Tu allais dire quoi ? demanda-t-il. Tu n'es pas quoi ? Humain ? Laisse-moi rire, tu es même un Zaibach, tu leur ressemble !

Cela électrisa Folken. Il sentit la rage monter en lui. Le fait qu'on le compare et pire ! qu'on lui trouve des ressemblances avec un Zaibacher le fit sortir de ses gonds.

> Exactement ! s'exclama-t-il. Je ne suis pas humain ! Je suis un Descendant du Dieu Dragon !

Et pour prouver son appartenance à ce peuple, il déploya ses ailes d'un blanc étincelant, et les chats devant lui s'inclinèrent aussitôt en s'excusant.

Les gens autour d'eux furent aussitôt pris de panique et s'égaillèrent dans tous les sens tels un vol de moineaux, mais Folken resta impassible. Il croisa les bras et regarda les chats devant lui.

> Excusez-nous, maître Dragon, dit le grand chat en baissant la tête. Nous ne savions pas, veuillez nous pardonner…

Folken décroisa les bras puis se détourna et s'éloigna. Il replia ses ailes puis s'éloigna à grand pas en cherchant Eriya des yeux. Il la trouva plus loin, discutant avec un gros bonhomme dont le vaisseau marchant était amarré à une dizaine de mètres du quai, tirant sur ses amarres au grès du vent.

> Eriya ! appela-t-il.

Eriya cessa de discuter avec l'homme et tourna la tête vers Folken. Elle soupira puis se retourna vers l'homme et continua de discuter. Elle lui donna alors un sac d'argent et l'homme lui sera la main en souriant et en hochant la tête.

> Eriya !

Folken la saisit par l'épaule et la força à se tourner vers lui. Dans un réflexe, elle le griffa à la main et Folken regarda les quatre marques sur sa main gauche. Il leva ensuite les yeux sur Eriya et dit :

> Eriya, que dois-je faire pour que tu rentre avec moi à la maison ?

> Il n'y a rien à faire, Seigneur Folken, dit Eriya, les sourcils froncés. Je n'ai aucune envie de continuer à vivre, coincée entre Allen et vous. Si Naria peut le supporter, c'est aussi bien, mais moi, je n'en peux plus. Vous disputez sans arrêts sans vous souciez de ce Dilandau, Naria et moi pouvons ressentir.

> Beauté, dit alors une voix derrière Folken.

Celui-ci se retourna et Eriya regarda les six chats s'approcher. Le plus grand de tous marcha vers Folken et regarda Eriya. Il lui dit ensuite :

> Tu devrais réfléchir, Beauté…

> Qui es-tu ? demanda alors Eriya. D'où viens-tu ?

> D'Irini, dit l'homme chat. Je m'appelle Azur. Maître Dragon ne te veut pas de mal…

> Maître Dragon ? répéta Eriya. Pfu ! Laisse-moi rire ! Il m'a chassé de la maison où je vivais depuis plus d'un an !

> Je ne t'ai pas chassée ! répliqua Folken. Tu as mal compris ce que je t'ai dit, c'est tout !

Eriya eut alors un mouvement de tête dédaigneux puis elle croisa les bras et se détourna. Elle leva les yeux sur le gros vaisseau marré au-dessus d'elle puis elle dit :

> Seigneur Folken, oubliez-moi, vous voulez ? J'ai décidé de rentrer à Zaibacher.

> Mais ? Eriya ! dit Folken. Attend, tu ne peux pas…

> Je vais me gêner, dit Eriya en se retournant. J'aurais dû partir depuis un an, Seigneur Folken ! Mais j'ai suivit ma sœur, elle voulait se venger d'Allen et je l'ai suivie parce que je l'aime !

> Si tu l'aime, dit Folken. Alors reviens à la maison et ne la laisse pas toute seule !

> Beauté… dit le grand chat en s'approchant d'elle. J'ignore pourquoi tu es si en colère contre le Maître Dragon, mais essaie de réfléchir un peu… Il a l'air de beaucoup de tenir à toi…

Il posa alors une main sur le bras d'Eriya qui fronça les sourcils puis regarda Folken. Celui-ci regardait le sol et autour de lui, attendant une réponse de la jeune femme.

Eriya baissa soudain la tête en portant ses mains à sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux et le grand chat la prit contre lui. Eriya se mit à pleurer et Folken s'approcha. La jeune chatte se rua dans les bras de l'ancien Général et celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux. Il regarda ensuite le grand chat et inclina la tête pour le remercier. Le grand chat posa une main sur son cœur puis s'inclina et Folken le regarda ensuite s'éloigner avec les siens. Il baissa ensuite les yeux sur Eriya qui était accrochée à sa tunique.

> Capitaine, dit alors Folken en regardant le gros homme bedonnant qui supervisait le chargement de son navire. Tenez, ma fille ne part plus avec vous, voilà de quoi vous dédommager.

Il lança un sac de pièces à l'homme qui l'attrapa puis se gratta le crâne en repoussant son béret, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait.

> Viens, Eriya, rentrons, dit alors Folken en se détournant.

Eriya hocha la tête puis Folken passa son bras sur ses épaules et ils reprirent le chemin de la villa Shézar.

> Eriya ! s'exclama Naria en sautant dans les bras de sa sœur une fois que Folken fut de retour à la grande maison d'Allen.

La jeune chatte venait à peine de descendre du cheval de Folken quand sa sœur lui sauta dans les bras en pleurant. Les retrouvailles entre Folken et Allen furent un peu plus froides, se contentant d'un baiser furtif en passant, mais Allen ne s'en offusqua pas. Il trouvait déjà bien que son compagnon l'embrasse en arrivant de son travail alors qu'une épée de Damoclès était suspendue au-dessus d'eux.

Entraînant sa sœur dans la maison, Naria sécha ses larmes et ne quitta sa jumelle de tout l'après-midi ni de la soirée. Folken, quant à lui, alla s'isoler dans son labo afin d'éviter de se retrouver seul avec Allen.

Un peu avant le dîner, on frappa à la porte de son labo, et l'ancien Général fit comme s'il n'entendait pas avant que, les coups insistant, il finit par céder.

> Entrez, dit-il.

> Folken, je voudrais vous parler, dit la voix d'Allen.

L'ancien Général se redressa puis soupira. Il se leva de son tabouret en fermant le dossier qu'il lisait, et il s'éloigna d'Allen en disant :

> Vous voulez encore me parler de votre idée stupide de me faire retirer ma poche ?

> Mais… ? Folken, je…

> Allen, ça suffit, dit soudain Folken. Je ne veux pas encore me disputer avec vous, j'ai faillit perdre un de mes enfants à cause de ça alors maintenant, on en parle plus, d'accord ?

> Mais…

> Avez-vous autre chose à me dire ? Sinon, vous savez où se trouve la sortie.

Allen serra les poings.

> Très bien, puisque vous le prenez ainsi, vous dormirez tout seul ce soir, et pas dans _ma_ chambre !

Allen fit volte-face et ouvrit la porte du labo en grand. Elle claqua contre le mur et Folken regarda son compagnon s'en aller à grands pas avant de refermer calmement la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait s'en moquer de dormir tout seul ou non, franchement…

Se rasseyant à son bureau, Folken rouvrit son dossier puis soudain, il abattit sa main de fer dessus et froissa la première feuille. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, les paroles dures d'Allen lui faisaient mal, seulement, il estimait n'avoir à se reprocher donc rien à se faire pardonner auprès du Chevalier.

Ce soir-là, la famille dîna dans le plus grand silence, et sans Folken.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, Hitomi et Dilandau ne cessaient de se jeter des coups d'œil. L'un et l'autre s'étaient fait gentiment reconduire par Folken lorsqu'ils étaient allés le chercher pour le dîner, et quand ils en avaient parlé à Allen, celui-ci s'était contenté de hausser les épaules et avait prit place en bout de table, à côté de la place de Folken qui resta vide jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Lorsque tout le monde alla se coucher, Folken, tapi dans son laboratoire, attendit d'entendre les portes des chambres se fermer avant de sortir de son antre, le ventre creux, afin de se rendre aux cuisines pour prendre quelque chose à manger.

La cuisinière lui donna volontiers un morceau de pain et du fromage avec un grand sourire. Elle n'était pas du genre à se mêler des affaires qui ne la regardent pas, et encore moins de celles de ses maîtres. Elle ne demanda donc pas à Folken pourquoi il n'avait pas mangé en même temps que tout le monde lors du dîner.

En remontant de cuisine, son morceau de pain dans la main droite, un couteau dans la gaucheet le morceau de fromage entre les dents, Folken tomba nez à nez avec Allen, la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu voir ce soir.

Le Chevalier, en chemise nuit, avait décidé d'annuler sa dernière décision, à savoir que Folken dormirait seul cette nuit, mais quand ce dernier le contourna comme il aurait contourné un meuble, le Chevalier réalisa que la tâche serait plus dure qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

> Folken… dit-il doucement.

L'ancien Général s'arrêta un instant, leva la tête puis se retourna. Il regarda Allen et celui-ci dit :

> Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure…

Folken ne dit rien. Il regarda son compagnon de haut en bas puis soupira et s'en alla.

> Folken !

L'ancien Général disparu dans son laboratoire et Allen se précipita derrière lui. Il eut juste le temps de se glisser entre le mur et la porte alors qu'elle se refermait, et il saisit Folken par son bras de fer. Il le fit pivoter puis le plaqua dos au mur en l'embrassant.

Folken, surprit, repoussa son amant et Allen le regarda dans les yeux.

> Folken, je m'excuse, je m'excuse de vous avoir si mal parler tout à l'heure, mais je vous en conjure, ne me parlez plus jamais sur ce ton…

> Allen, dit alors Folken en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Si je vous ai parlé sur ce ton tout à l'heure, c'est que j'avais une bonne raison de la faire. Vous me bassinez avec cette opération lourde depuis que j'ai perdu ce bébé. Tous sentiments entre nous ont disparut depuis trois jours… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez que je me débarrasse de cette poche… Que vous a-t-elle fait ?

Un peu déstabilisé par la question, Allen ne répondit pas. Il s'appuya contre le mur et Folken laissa son regard dériver sur le corps parfait de son amant qu'il avait tant de fois exploré lors de les ébats amoureux. Il se reprit alors et se détourna. Allen leva les yeux sur lui puis il s'approcha et noua ses bras autour du torse de son compagnon. Il caressa le ventre plat de Folken et celui-ci grimaça légèrement.

> Allen, dit-il. Je vous en prie, j'ai encore mal…

Allen retira ses mains et Folken se retourna pour lui faire face. Ils étaient de la même taille, au centimètre près, si bien qu'Allen n'eut pas grand chose à faire pour prendre possession des lèvres de l'ancien Général. Folken n'eut pas non plus grand chose à faire pour détourner la tête et Allen posa son front contre l'épaule de fer du jeune homme en face de lui. Il dit :

> Folken, je me suis comporté comme un chien… Je ne me supporte plus depuis que j'ai renvoyé Mirana et que je vous ai dit que vous devrez vous faire retirer cette poche…

Folken posa alors ses mains sur les épaules d'Allen et le repoussa pour que le Chevalier le regarde.

> Vous semblez sincère, Allen, dit-il. Mais qui me dit que vous ne dites pas cela pour m'attendrir et qu'à la prochaine occasion vous ne me traînerez pas à l'Hôpital ?

> Je puis comprendre que vous restiez méfiant, Folken, dit Allen en baissant les yeux. Je vous ai fait du mal, je vous ai obligé à garder ce bébé alors que vous n'en vouliez pas… Je suis un monstre, je me déteste. Je n'ai pas réalisé la portée de mes paroles quand je vous ai dit de choisir entre moi et le bébé…

Folken pinça les lèvres. Il se savait en train de flancher. Du reste, depuis qu'il connaissait Allen, il n'avait jamais pu résister de le voir dans un tel état de faiblesse. Finalement, chassant ses reproches, il entoura le Chevalier de ses bras et Allen s'accroche à lui comme un noyé s'accroché à son sauveteur.

> Pardon, Folken, pardon… dit Allen. Je vous en supplie, pardonnez-moi et venez vous coucher…

Folken serra Allen dans ses bras puis soudain, il le repoussa et l'embrassa. Il se pencha ensuite et enleva le Chevalier dans ses bras.

> Folken ! dit Allen. Que faites-vous ?

> Chut… dit Folken en l'embrassant.

Folken quitta alors le labo, monta à l'étage et entra dans la chambre du fond avec Allen dans les bras, accroché à son cou. Là, il l'allongea sur le lit en s'allongea sur lui et il l'embrassa de nouveau en commençant à le caresser.

> Folken… gémit Allen quand l'ancien Général glissa sa main de fer entre les cuisses de son amant. Folken, l'autre main… c'est froid…

Folken dû alors faire de gros efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire – ça aurait brisé l'ambiance –, et il retira sa main. Il s'assit alors et retira sa tunique. Il entreprit ensuite de faire quitter sa chemise de nuit à Allen mais une telle longueur de tissu ne s'enlevait d'un coup aussi l'ancien Général fit lentement remonter la douce étoffe le long du corps de son amant en en profitant pour le caresser.

> Folken… dit Allen en s'accrochant à ses épaules. Folken…

Folken se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Allen se débarrassa alors de sa chemise de nuit et se retrouva entièrement nu, à la merci de Folken au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier le regarda, contemplant le corps parfait du Chevalier, éclairé par la lune et la Terre dont la lumière bleutée remplissait la chambre en passant à travers les hautes fenêtres à croisées.

> Vous êtes si beau, Allen… chuchota-t-il en se penchant.

Il embrassa le Chevalier dans le cou et il sentit les mains d'Allen sur son dos. Il frissonna et remonta vers la bouche du Chevalier qui accueillit sa langue d'un gémissement. Folken laissa ensuite glisser sa main gauche sur la hanche d'Allen et celui-ci replia sa jambe droite. Folken lui caressa la cuisse puis revint sur le ventre et passa volontairement au-dessus du sexe durci de plaisir pour aller directement à l'intimité du blond.

Allen se raidit quand il sentit un doigt de son amant de glisser en lui. Il se détendit ensuite et Folken joignit un autre doigt sans cesser d'embrasser le blond qui gémissait sous les caresses. Folken retira alors ses doigts et caressa les lèvres du blond avec. Il sourit puis se glissa entre les jambes de son amant et entreprit de l'exciter d'avantage si cela était encore possible.

> Folken… gémit Allen. Folken, je vous en supplie…

Folken feignit ne pas l'entendre et continua de faire trembler son amant en titillant le sexe tendu et brûlant de sa langue. Quand il le prit dans sa bouche, Allen poussa un cri et Folken sentit la main du Chevalier se perdre dans ses cheveux hérissés. Il se redressa alors et dégagea son propre sexe qui demandait grâce.

> Folken, hâtez-vous… gémit Allen, les doigts crispés sur les draps.

Folken ne se le fit pas redire deux fois. Il plongea à l'intérieur d'Allen d'un brutal coup de reins qui fit crier le Chevalier de douleur. L'ancien Général fit quelques mouvements puis se retira et Allen se tourna sur le ventre. Il s'appuya sur ses bras et Folken le prit de nouveau en le tenant par la taille. Allen creusa le dos et Folken lui embrassa les épaules. Il se retira alors complètement et Allen se remit sur le dos. Folken le pénétra une dernière fois rendit les armes en gémissant. Allen lâcha un cri sous le dernier coup de rein de son amant, puis Folken s'effondra sur lui en haletant. Il se retira et s'allongea sur le ventre à côté du blond. Allen se tourna également sur le ventre et Folken lui caressa la joue. Allen lui sourit puis il s'approcha et l'embrassa. Folken se tourna alors sur le dos, se débarrassa de son pantalon et, alors qu'il tirait les draps à lui, Allen se jeta quasiment sur lui et l'obligea à se rallonger.

> Vous en voulez encore, mon amour ? demanda ironiquement l'ancien Général.

Allen lui sourit puis il s'installa à cheval sur les hanches de Folken et ranima la fièvre avec quelques mouvements de hanches bien placés. Il put ensuite s'empaler sur le membre à nouveau plein de vie de son amant et Folken apprécia aussi bien ce sens que l'autre. Il adorait voir son amant bouger sur lui, gémir et même se caresser lui-même, comme présentement.

Une main appuyée sur l'épaule de fer de Folken, Allen secaressait tout en bougeant ses hanches et soudain, il se libéra. Folken s'attendait à recevoir la semence du blond sur lui mais il n'en fut rien, Allen ayant comprimé son membre dans sa main.

Se redressant, il s'appuya sur le ventre de Folken qui ne dit rien malgré la faible douleur qu'il ressentait. Soudain, ce dernier jouit et Allen s'effondra sur lui. L'ancien Général se redressa alors sur un coude, prit le menton d'Allen dans sa main de fer et l'embrassa amoureusement. Allen se dégagea alors et se laissa glisser sur le côté de son amant qui l'entoura de ses bras en ramenant les draps sur eux. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puisés mais réconciliés…


	24. Chapter 24

Kikou ! me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espere qu'il vous plaira et vous previent tout de suite que les prochaines seront peut-etre plus espacées car j'ai un peu de mal à ecrire cette fic qui se termine. Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

Après cette nuit d'amour brûlante, Allen oublia complètement ses idées concernant Folken et décida de se concentrer sur son travail. En effet, deux semaines après s'être si bien réconciliés, Allen devait quitter la maison pour aller placer des Chevaliers Célestes de Réserve dans les fortins situés précisément à la frontière avec Zaibacher et à la frontière avec Fanélia. Après un rapide échange de lettres entre Van et lui, il en fut convenu qu'Allen passerait quelques jours à Fanélia, le temps d'installer ses hommes, puis qu'il retournerait en Astria. Tout allait donc pour le mieux, tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Allen ait compté les jours de voyage qui l'attendaient…

> Deux semaines ? s'exclama Folken. Deux semaines ? Vous allez nous laisser deux semaines entières ?

> Folken, arrêtez de crier, je vous en conjure, implora Hitomi, Shanna dans les bras, essayant vainement de l'endormir.

Folken ignora la jeune femme et dit à Allen :

> Allenr, vous vous rendez compte ? Je vais rester tout seul pendant deux semaines, qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans vous ?

> Vous avez votre travail, fit remarquer Allen. Et puis, vous n'êtes pas tout seul, il y a Dilandau, Hitomi et…

> Oh, ça va, hein, ne cous vous faites pas plus bête que vous ne l'êtes déjà, coupa Folken, exaspéré, en posant deux doigts de part et d'autre de son front, comme s'il avait mal à la tête.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant et soudain, un hurlement se fit entendre. Shanna, qu'Hitomi avait eut bien du mal à endormir, venait de se réveiller et la jeune femme, furieuse, chassa les deux hommes de la bibliothèque où elle s'était réfugiée dans l'espoir d'endormir sa fille qui n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, dérangée par ses dents.

> Dehors ! s'exclama Hitomi d'une voix forte pour couvrir les hurlements de sa fille. Dehors, fichez le camp dehors !

Elle les poussa sans ménagement sur la terrasse et ferma la porte-fenêtre. Elle tira ensuite les grands rideaux et les pleurs furent étouffés.

> Folken, reprit alors Allen, remit de sa surprise. Pour en revenir à mon voyage… Je suis navré, j'ai demandé à vous emmener, croyez-moi, mais le Roi a refusé… Il a prétexté que c'était une mission d'ordre royal et que je ne devais emmener que mes hommes et ceux que je dois placer aux frontières.

> Pourtant, quand nous sommes allés à la frontière avec Darkwald… dit Folken.

> Là, les filles et Dilandau ont pu venir uniquement parce qu'ils sont des soldats et vous, un ex-Général. C'est uniquement pour cela, même si nous en avons profité un peu…

Folken lui sourit puis Allen se racla la gorge d'un air gêné et reprit :

> Bref ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis navré, mais vous allez devoir rester là et m'attendre.

Folken croisa les bras en grommelant et Allen posa ses mains sur les bras de son compagnon.

> Regardez-moi, Folken, dit-il. Aller, ne boudez pas, je ne voudrais pas me fâcher encore une fois avec vous…

Folken le regarda puis soupira et décroisa les bras. Allen lui prit les mains puis il passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement.

> Quand partez-vous ? demanda Folken sur un ton légèrement boudeur.

> Ce soir, répondit Allen en s'éloignant, tenant l'une des mains de l'ancien Général, leurs doigts entrecroisés. Vous voulez m'accompagner jusqu'au Croisé ?

> Et comment !dit Folken. Je ne vais pas vous dire au revoir ici alors que j'ai la possibilité de vous accompagner jusqu'au dernier moment.

Allen sourit puis demanda :

> Qu'allez-vous faire pendant ces deux semaines ?

> Vous l'avez dit, j'ai mon travail… Et puis, je pense que je vais m'occuper de réveiller Séréna. Comme la première chose que nous avons tentée a échoué, je vais donc y aller plus fort, Dilandau souffrira mais il est prévenu. J'espère pouvoir les séparer avant votre retour et ainsi vous faire la surprise.

Allen sourit puis il regarda le cadran solaire fixé au mur devant lui. Il soupira et Folken dit :

> Il y a peut-être quelque chose que vous vous voudriez faire avant de partir, mon amour ?

> Est-ce une invitation à la luxure ? demanda Allen en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

> C'est vous qui voyez, je suis à votre entière disposition jusqu'à votre départ, répondit Folken.

Allen sourit puis dit :

> Un petit duel au sabre vous tente ?

Folken fronça les sourcils.

> Je pensais à tout autre chose mais cela me va. Je vais chercher nos sabres, je reviens.

Allen l'embrassa puis Folken rentra dans la maison. Il monta dans leur chambre et y trouva, à sa grande surprise, Karej, tout seul, assit sur le lit, en train de jouer avec son doudou.

> Hé bien, mon poussin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Folken en se baissant devant le lit.

> L'enfant d'un an le regarda puis lui sourit et dit :

> 'pa !

Folken sourit, regarda autour de lui puis prit l'enfant dans ses bras, prit les sabres posés sur le bureau puis redescendit et sortit sur la terrasse.

> Vous comptez vous battre avec notre fils dans les bras ? demanda Allen, étonné.

> Non, je l'ai trouvé sur notre lit, en train de jouer avec son doudou. Où est sa Gouvernante ?

Allen regarda autour de lui puis haussa les épaules. Folken lui lança son sabre puis retourna dans la maison en appelant la Gouvernante.

Celle-ci arriva à petits pas précipités, rouge d'avoir courut, et lorsqu'elle vit Karej dans son parc où Folken venait de le déposer, elle se figea et regarda Folken.

> Pourquoi ne le surveilliez-vous pas ? demanda l'ancien Général.

> Quand je l'ai laissé, il dormait dans son lit, dit la Gouvernante. Je suis descendue lui préparer son goûter… Où l'avez trouvé ? Dans son lit ?

> Non, sur le mien, tranquillement en train de jouer avec son doudou, répondit Folken. Vous devriez être plus attentive, Gouvernante, Karej marche tout seul maintenant, et à ce que j'ai pu constater, il est en mesure de quitter son lit tout seul également. Si vous relâchez votre surveillance, il va lui arriver quelque chose. Il aurait très bien pu marcher jusqu'aux escaliers et y tomber la tête la première ou encore avoir l'idée de toucher à nos sabres, à Allen et moi, qui étaient posés sur le bureau.

La Gouvernante baissa les yeux, ses mains triturant son tablier.

> Pardon, messire Folken, dit-elle. Cela ne se reproduira plus, je vous le promets.

> J'y compte bien, dit Folken en fronçant les sourcils. C'est la dernière fois que vous commettez une imprudence, Gouvernante. La prochaine fois, vous faites vos valises.

Comprenant qu'elle venait de se prendre un blâme, la Gouvernante hocha la tête puis Folken sortit de la maison et la seconde d'après, des crissements de sabre se faisaient entendre.

> Ne soyez pas trop dure avec elle, mon ami, dit Allen en évitant une attaque de Folken. Elle est jeune et Karej est le premier enfant dont elle s'occupe après la perte du sien…

> D'accord, dit Folken en se redressant après son attaque.

Il évita la pointe du sabre d'Allen puis dit :

> Mais il aurait quand même pu arriver quelque chose de grave. Karej est notre bébé, Allen, je n'ai aucune envie qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

> Moi non plus, croyez-moi, dit Allen en faisant un petit bond en arrière pour éviter la lame de Folken qui ripa sur le marbre de la terrasse dans un bruit effroyable. Mais c'est un enfant, et comme tous les enfants, il lui arrivera des pépins un jour ou l'autre.

Folken hocha la tête puis se concentra sur son duel qu'il remporta en réussissant, il ne sait trop comment, à plaquer Allen dos au mur, la lame de son sabre côté non coupant contre sa gorge.

> Vous avez gagné, dit Allen, essoufflé.

Folken le libéra puis rangea son sabre et Allen l'embrassa avant de dire :

> Mais vous ne gagnerez pas toujours.

Folken lui tira la langue puis l'embrassa à nouveau et Allen rengaina son sabre et partit se préparer pour son départ.

L'ancien Général décida alors d'aller faire un tour et il se rendit dans le vaste jardin fleurit qu'Hitomi mettait un point d'honneur à entretenir elle-même quand elle avait le temps. Il trouva Dilandau, comme souvent, assis sous un arbre à Piscus, prenant le soleil.

> Tu va prendre froid, dit-il en projetant son ombre sur le garçon qui sursauta.

> Folken ! dit-il. Tu m'as fichu la trouille, tu es tellement silencieux quand tu marche…

> Des restes du soldat que j'étais, j'imagine, dit Folken en s'asseyant sur la couverture près de son fils adoptif. Alors ? Tu prends le soleil alors que ta femme s'en voit pour endormir la petite ?

> Je me suis fait chasser, dit l'ancien soldat en plissant le nez avec un sourire. Elle m'a viré de la Bibliothèque alors que j'apportais le doudou de la petite.

> Allen et moi nous nous sommes fait chasser, aussi, dit Folken. Mais parce que nous nous disputions un peu.

> Encore ?

Le ton de Dilandau annonçait clairement qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment les querelles entre ses parents adoptifs, mais Folken le rassura :

> Ne t'en fait pas, rien de méchant. Allen part simplement ce soir et son voyage va durer deux semaines…

> Deux semaines ? Et lui qui pensait qu'il ne serait partit que cinq jours… dit Dilandau. Et je suppose que tu voulais aller avec lui, non ?

> Oui, dit Folken. Mais c'est impossible, le Roi dit que c'est une mission d'ordre royal. J'ai par contre le droit d'accompagner Allen jusqu'au Croisé ce soir.

> Et moi ?

Folken regarda le garçon un peu de travers, puis il dit :

> Tu peux, si tu veux, mais je ne vois pas trop pourquoi…

> Pour être avec toi, pardi ! Depuis que Shanna est née, j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour être avec toi…

> Dilandau, dit Folken sur un ton désolé. Je sais, mais maintenant, nous avons notre propre couple à gérer et les soirées passées l'un près de l'autre comme à Zaibacher, c'est finit… Tu dois t'occuper d'Hitomi et de Shanna, et moi d'Allen et de Karej…

> Mais je suis ton fils quand même, dit Dilandau en se redressant. Tu m'as officiellement adopté… Seulement, depuis que Karej est entré dans ton cœur, j'ai l'impression de ne plus exister.

Il baissa les yeux et Folken soupira. Il l'attira à lui et le serra dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux. Il dit :

> Dilandau, je t'aime plus que tout, tu le sais très bien…

> Oui, dit Dilandau, le nez dans les tuniques de Folken. Seulement, Karej passe avant moi et ça, je n'ai pas l'habitude… Je t'ai eut pour moi tout seul pendant dix ans et maintenant, je dois te partager avec cinq personnes en comptant Hitomi…

> Dilandau, dit Folken en le repoussant.

Il lui prit le menton et dit :

> Regarde-moi, fils…

Dilandau tourna les yeux vers Folken qui reprit :

> Jamais, Dilandau, jamais je ne te laisserais tomber pour quelqu'un d'autre, tu entends ? Je t'aime plus que tout, tu es mon unique fils, le mien rien qu'à moi.

> Et Karej ?

> Karej est à Allen avant tout, dit Folken. C'est lui qui l'a prit des bras d'Hitomi quand il est né, c'est lui son père. Moi je suis ton père et je le resterais jusqu'à ma mort. D'ailleurs, si on regarde le registre des familles d'Astria, ton nom est sous le mien, avec celui de Naria et Eriya, alors que le nom de Karej est sous celui d'Allen. C'est lui qui en a décidé ainsi. Je n'en avais parlé à personne mais officiellement, je n'ai pas reconnu Karej comme mon fils. Evidemment, je le considère comme tel, mais aux yeux de la loi, si Allen et moi devons un jour nous séparer pour quelle raison que cela soit, je n'aurais pas le droit d'emmener Karej. Naria et Eriya viendront avec moi si elles ne sont pas mariées alors mais pas Karej.

> Je l'ignorais, dit Dilandau en baissant la tête.

> Tu sais, Allen m'a fait une remarque quand on revenait du palais des registres, dit Folken avec un sourire.

> Ha ? Et laquelle ?

> A nos yeux, à tous, tu t'appelle Dilandau Albatou, n'est-ce pas ? Naria et Eriya sont nées à Floresta, en Astria mais je les ai trouvées sur le territoire Zaibach (_n/a: fait authentique_). Elles n'ont pas de nom de famille, mais aux yeux de la loi, elles s'appellent Naria et Eriya de Fanel, comme toi tu es Dilandau de Fanel. Karej, lui, porte le nom de Karej Shézar.

> Alors en m'adoptant, tu as fait de moi un descendant de la famille royale de Fanélia ? demanda Dilandau, surprit.

> On dirait bien, dit Folken avec un sourire.

Dilandau sourit à son tour puis Folken le prit dans ses bras. Soudain, des bruits de bottes les firent sursauter et la voix d'Allen dit :

> Hé bien, je vous abandonne dix minutes pour aller me changer et quand je reviens, vous êtes dans les bras d'un autre homme, chapeau, Folken.

Folken se retourna et tira la langue à son compagnon.

> Dilandau, dit alors Allen. Hitomi te cherche partout, elle voudrait aller en ville s'acheter des robes…

Dilandau regarda Allen puis soupira et se leva en disant :

> Ha ces femmes… On leur en offre des dizaines chaque lune mais il faut encore qu'elles veuillent s'en acheter… Et dire qu'après la mère, ce sera au tour de la fille… Faites des enfants qu'ils disaient…

Allen se retint de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon avant de rejoindre son compagnon sur la couverture. Folken dit :

> Vous êtes beau, mon amour, dans votre uniforme de Chevalier Céleste. Mais vous êtes plus beau sans…

Cette remarque eut pour résultat de faire violemment rougir Allen. Folken se mit ensuite à rire et Allen lui administra une petite tape derrière la tête pour l'avoir mit dans l'embarras.

> Aïeuh… dit Folken. Que vous êtes coléreux quand on parle d'amour…

> Je ne suis pas coléreux, dit Allen, les bras croisés. Seulement, j'estime qu'il y a d'autres endroits pour dire de telles choses.

> D'accord, j'ai saisit le message, dit Folken en soupirant.

Il s'allongea sur le dos en coinçant ses mains sous sa nuque puis il dit :

> Dilandau veut nous accompagner ce soir.

> Ha bon ? demanda Allen en s'allongeant à son tour sur le dos, posa sa tête sur le ventre de Folken. Et pourquoi donc ?

> Il dit qu'il veut passer un peu de temps avec moi car depuis que Shanna est née, il n'a plus le temps d'être avec moi.

> C'est vrai qu'avant, dit Allen. Vous passiez tout votre temps ensemble… il s'est tissé entre vous deux, au fil des années, une sorte de relation amoureuse, en quelque sorte.

> En quelque sorte, dit Folken. Je n'irais pas jusque là cependant. Mais l'amour qu'il me porte et que je lui porte est identique à celui que je vous porte, mon chéri.

> Je suis flatté, dit Allen.

Il leva une main, et Folken la saisit dans sa main de fer. Il caressa les doigts de son pouce de fer puis dit :

> Allen, j'ai pensé à une chose tout à l'heure…

> Oui ? Quoi donc ? demanda le Chevalier d'une voix un peu sourde, l'effet de la douce ombre et du gazouillement des oiseaux commençant à l'endormir.

> Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de m'accepter comme je suis…

> C'est à dire ? demanda Allen, tout à fait réveillé.

> Je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mais l'autre jour, quand j'ai enfin réussit à retrouver Eriya, j'ai fait une chose dont je ne me pensais pas capable.

> Ha ? Et quoi donc ?

Allen se redressa et se tourna vers son compagnon qui dit :

> J'ai montré ma vraie nature à plus de cent personnes, sur les docks…

> Hein ?

> J'ai déployé mes ailes, si vous préférez, dit Folken.

> Mais ? dit Allen. Mais enfin, pourquoi avoir fait une telle chose ? Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer…

> Je sais, dit Folken en s'asseyant.

Il déploya alors ses ailes et les regarda en disant :

> Depuis un an, je n'ai pas revolé vraiment. Je veux dire, je me suis souvent contenté de faire le tour de la propriété en restant à l'abri des arbres, mais cela ne me suffit plus à présent.

> Et puis-je savoir ce qui vous a poussé à prendre de tels risques ? demanda Allen, les sourcils froncés.

> Je me suis fait traiter de Zaibacher, répondit Folken. Alors que j'essayais de convaincre Eriya de rentrer à la maison, des hommes chats m'ont accosté. Ils ont voulu protéger Eriya et leur chef a dit que je n'étais qu'un humain et que j'avais la tête d'un Zaibacher, que je leur ressemblais. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit alors. J'ai sentit quelque chose en moi exploser et j'ai déployé mes ailes en clamant que j'étais un Descendant du Dieu Dragon. Evidemment, tous les humains présent sur les docks se sont dispersé dans la plus grande confusion, mais les six chats devant moi se sont aussitôt inclinés et m'ont demandé de leur pardonner. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me suis alors sentit libre. Je sentais le vent de la mer agiter mes ailes, et ces chats, agenouillés devant moi, qui m'ont ensuite aidé à convaincre Eriya de revenir près de nous…

Allen soupira alors puis reposa sa tête sur les cuisses de Folken. Il dit :

> Je savais que ce jour arriverait, mon ami, vous savez ?

> Ah bon ? Non, je l'ignorais…

> Pendant dix ans, vous avez caché votre véritable identité au monde, vous faisant appeler Général Folken. Quand vous êtes arrivé ici, Van vous a redonné l'envie de revendiquer votre appartenance à la famille royale de Fanélia, j'étais donc certain qu'un jour ou l'autre, vous auriez envie de lever le voile sur le dernier de vos liens, celui avec le Dieu Dragon. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous faire accepter comme vous, êtes, même si je suis certain que depuis deux semaines, les rumeurs sur vous vont bon train en ville. Après, une fois que vous serez parfaitement intégré dans l'esprit des gens, qu'ils auront apprit à ne plus avoir peur de vous, nous pourrons nous afficher ensemble au grand public, et ne plus faire semblant de n'être que des amis.

Folken resta silencieux. Il enregistrait les paroles d'Allen. Tout à coup, il dit :

> Oui, vous avez raison. Vous avez entièrement raison. Je suis adulte, je n'ai plus à avoir peur du qu'en dira-t-on. Je me fiche du regard des gens, de ce qu'ils peuvent bien penser de moi, l'essentiel, c'est que je sois bien dans ma peau.

Folken déploya alors ses ailes et un coup de vent gonfla les plumes qui bruissèrent. Allen leva les yeux sur les immenses extensions emplumées de son amant, puis celui-ci les replia et se pencha pour embrasser l'homme de sa vie.

Décidément, ils trouvaient toujours une raison pour s'embrasser, ces deux là…


	25. Note Importante !

**Le 06 Mars 2006**

**NOTE A TOUS MES LECTEURS ET LECTRICES !**

Dorénavant et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je vais publier mes chapitres de fanfics et mes nouvelles fanfics le dimanche. N'ayant plus accès à Internet depuis chez moi tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé du travail (méchant papa), je ne pourrais plus publier le mercredi comme avant. J'en suis la première désolée (et aussi furieuse) croyez moi, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Quant à la raison du changement de jour, elle est simple. Le dimanche, je suis chez ma grand-mère et j'ai accès au net autant que je veux. Je pourrais donc répondre à vos reviews et publier mes chaps.

Je tenais à vous le préciser afin que vous ne pensiez pas que j'ai abandonné mes fics. Si je n'ai pas publié ces deux dernières semaines, c'est simplement parce que je n'avais pas de chapitre de finit à vous livrer

Voilà pour la petite note.

Bonne soirée à tous et toute et à la prochaine update !

Phénix.


	26. Chapter 25

Kikou, me revoilà après un long moment d'absence. Je suis very very desolée mais j'ai eut des problemes de famille mais bon, ca s'arrange doucement. enfin bref. bon, voila un chapitre qui je pense, va tous vous interesser, lol !

aller, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

> Faites bon voyage, mon amour… dit Folken en embrassant son compagnon sur la joue. Je viendrais vous attendre dans deux semaines, comme prévu.

> J'y compte bien, dit Allen. Un petit baiser ?

Folken regarda vers le vaisseau. Gadès, qui leur faisait face, leva les yeux vers lui puis reprit sa conversation avec le Roi Aston. Folken en profita pour embrasser son compagnon, mais il brisa bien vite le baiser et dit :

> Il y a trop de monde pour un baiser d'amour, Allen. Une autre fois.

Allen prit une moue boudeuse et Folken lui caressa la joue. Il passa ensuite son bras autour des épaules du blond et l'entraîna vers le vaisseau dont les moteurs vrombissaient déjà.

> Ah ! Allen ! Te voilà enfin, dit le Roi Aston. Aller, il est l'heure. Gadès vient à l'instant de me dire que tout était en ordre.

Gadès regarda Allen puis celui-ci hocha la tête et Gadès monta dans le vaisseau. Allen l'y rejoignit une minute plus tard, le temps d'écouter les derniers conseils du Roi, puis le Croisé s'éleva dans le soleil couchant et s'en alla vers le nord.

Aston remonta dans son carrosse et dit à Folken en fermant la porte :

> Messire Folken, j'aurais quelque chose à vous dire demain…

Folken fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas trop le Roi d'Astria et celui-ci s'en rendit compte. Il se racla la gorge puis reprit :

> Venez demain matin au palais, vers dix heures, avec vos deux chattes, cela les concerne elles-aussi.

Folken s'abstint de répondre. Il se contenta de hocher la tête puis le carrosse s'ébranla et l'ancien Général se tourna vers Dilandau qui attendait, toujours juché sur son cheval.

Remontant en selle, il dit :

> Demain, Dilandau, tu m'accompagneras au palais, à dix heures.

> Ha bon ? Et quoi faire ? demanda l'ancien soldat en remettant ses étriers.

Le Roi m'a demandé de passer avec Naria et Eriya, il m'a dit que ce dont il voulait me parler les concernait également.

> Et tu veux que je vienne pourquoi ? demanda Dilandau.

> Au cas où, répondit Folken. Si jamais il a dans l'idée de m'enlever les filles, je ne pourrais rien faire, par contre, si tu es là…

> Ok, j'ai pigé, dit Dilandau avec un hochement de tête. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Folken hocha la tête à son tour puis ils prirent la route pour rentrer à la ville Shézar.

Le lendemain, comme prévu, Folken, à bord d'un petit carrosse aux armes des Shézar, se rendit au palais royal, accompagné de Dilandau, et de Naria et Eriya qui ne comprenaient pas trop ce que l'on voulait d'elles.

Arrivés dans la cours du palais, des gardes les aidèrent galamment à descendre du carrosse puis on les escorta tous les quatre jusque dans la salle du trône.

> Bienvenue, dit le Roi en apparaissant près de son trône, flanqué de deux Conseillers et de Meidden Fassa, son Ministre.

Il fit un signe de tête à Naria et Eriya qui lui répondirent de la même façon, puis Folken demanda :

> Bien, venez-en au fait, que voulez-vous à mes filles ?

Aston haussa un sourcil puis sourit grassement. Il regarda les deux Conseillers puis fit un geste de la main et des gardes saisirent aussitôt les deux chattes en leur bloquant les bras dans le dos.

> J'en étais sûr ! dit Folken en tirant son sabre. Relâchez-les tout de suite !

Dilandau tira son sabre et le passa sous le nez d'un des gardes qui releva la tête et déglutissant.

> Seigneur Folken, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Eriya en essayant vainement de se dégager de la poigne solide de l'homme derrière elle. Que nous veulent-ils ?

Naria, elle, était solidement maintenue par un bras sur sa taille et une main lui tenant le poignet dans le dos.

> Lâchez-nous ! dit-elle en grondant de colère. Relâchez-nous tout de suite !

> Emmenez-les, dit Aston.

> Où les emmenez-vous ! s'exclama Folken. Lâchez ces chattes tout de suite où vous aurez à faire à moi !

> Qu'est-ce que je peux bien me ficher de vos injonctions, dit le Roi sur un ton badin en agitant une main désinvolte. Les chats ne sont pas les bienvenus dans mon royaume s'ils envisagent de s'y installer.

> Qu'allez-vous en faire ? Où les emmenez-vous ? demanda Dilandau. Où amenez-vous mes sœurs, vous allez les relâchez sinon…

> Sinon ? demanda Aston. Que feras-tu, petit ? Tu es bien trop gringalet pour affronter mes hommes, ils te briseront comme une brindille…

Sous l'insulte, Dilandau assura sa prise sur la garde de son sabre et Folken dit :

> Si les chats ne sont pas les bienvenus en Astria, pourquoi nous avez-vous laissés, Allen et moi, les inscrire dans votre Registre des Familles ?

> L'inscription des membres d'une famille dans le Registre n'est validée qu'un an et trois lunes après ladite inscription, dit alors Meidden en s'avançant. A ce moment là, toutes les inscriptions sont vérifiées une par une et les non-conformes sont retirées.

> Non…. Conforme ? demanda Folken. En quoi mes filles sont-elles non-conforme ? Je les ai élevées depuis qu'elles ont huit ans, pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de les adopter officiellement ?

> Mais parce qu'elles ne sont pas humaines, très cher, dit Meidden avec un affreux sourire vicieux.

> Pas humaines… Pas humaines ! s'exclama soudain Dilandau. Regardez le nombre de pas-humains qui vivent sur les docks ! Des oiseaux, des chiens, des dragons ! Pourquoi ne pas les chasser eux aussi ?

> Mais tout simplement parce qu'ils sont les enfants légitimes d'Astrien légitimes, dit Meidden.

> Je vois, dit alors Folken. Simplement parce que je suis un Fanélien installé à Pallas, je n'ai pas le droit d'adopter des non-humains ? Vous savez comment j'appelle ce genre de politique ? Du chauvinisme !

> Oh là, là, dit Aston. Comme vous y allez… Nous en sommes loin de votre…chauvinisme.

Folken rangea alors son sabre et croisa les bras. Meidden dit alors :

> Ecoutez, Messire Folken, si nous vous promettons de bien traiter ces chattes en attendant de les renvoyer chez elles, partirez-vous d'ici sans vous énerver ?

> Les renvoyer chez elles ? demanda Folken. Le seul endroit qu'elles ont pour vivre, c'est chez Allen. C'est là-bas, leur « chez-elles ».

> Non, non, dit Meidden. Je parlais d'Irini…

> Irini est sur le territoire Fanélia, sur mon territoire donc, et en tant que Prince de ce Royaume, je ne vous autorise pas à passer les frontières. De toutes façons, Van est prévenu de l'arrivée d'Allen chez lui cette semaine. S'il voit qu'un autre vaisseau Astrien demande à entrer dans le pays, il le fera fouiller. Fanélia ne commerce pas avec Astria. De plus Naria et Eriya viennent des montagnes Floresta et non d'Irini.

> Tant pis, dit alors Meidden. Nous les renverrons à Zaibacher alors.

> Je vous en empêcherais, quitte à utiliser la force, dit alors Dilandau. Vous ne me prendrez pas ma famille !

> Dilandau, je t'en prie, dit Folken. Range ton sabre maintenant.

> Mais ? Folken…

Meidden regarda Aston avec un petit sourire suffisant, d'un air de dire « C'est dans la poche », mais Folken, une fois que Dilandau eut rangé son sabre en maugréant, se tourna vers le deux Astriens et dit :

> Alors comme ça, vous n'aimez pas les non-humains ? Et que dites-vous de ça ?

Aston écarquilla alors ses yeux et fut prit d'une quinte de toux. Meidden manqua s'étrangler lui aussi et Dilandau recula prudemment.

> Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? demanda Folken en étendant ses ailes. Vous plais-je ?

> Folken… dit Dilandau, abasourdi. Mais pourquoi… ?

Folken fit un geste de la main à Dilandau, d'un air de dire « plus tard », puis il s'adressa à Aston et dit :

> Alors ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? Si vous portez la main sur moi, Allen le saura d'une façon ou d'une autre et ce ne sera pas joli à voir, j'ai eut de maintes occasions de le voir en colère, et je vous promets que si vous tenez à votre vie, n'essayez même pas d'ordonner à ces gardes de se jeter sur moi.

Aston se figea et regarda sa main avec laquelle il s'apprêtait de faire signe aux Gardes Astriens de saisir Folken.

> Vous êtes… dit Meidden.

> Oui, dit Folken. Je suis le Prince Héritier de Fanélia, et ma mère était une Descendante du Dieu Dragon… Je suis à moitié Dragon.

> Mais…

Meidden ne savait plus quoi dire. Il se tourna vers le Roi qui semblait paralysé, puis soudain, Aston se racla la gorge et dit :

> Très bien, puisque vous le prenez ainsi…

Il fit signe aux Gardes qui tenait les deux chattes de les relâcher, et il soupira :

> Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes intentions, je n'ai pas peur de vous, Folken. Simplement, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon meilleur Chevalier Céleste.

Folken eut un petit sourire dédaigneux puis il replia ses ailes et dit :

> Vous ne me faites pas peur non plus, _votre Majesté_…

Il tendit les bras et Naria et Eriya vinrent près de lui. Il ajouta :

> Après tout, mes filles n'ont jamais eut besoin d'être inscrites dans quel Registre que cela soit pour rester à mes côtés. Vous pouvez les retirer du Registre des Familles, cela m'est égal.

Sur ce, il fit volte-face et Dilandau regarda le Roi et Meidden méchamment. Il fit alors mine de cracher sur le sol puis il suivit Folken.

> Va falloir me les surveiller ceux-là, dit Aston une fois qu'ils furent tous loin.

> Majesté, dit Meidden. Si je puis me permettre, je vous conseille de ne pas trop vous frotter à eux… Shézar les protège, n'oubliez pas…

Aston regarda Meidden de haut et celui-ci se recroquevilla. Aston soupira alors puis dit :

> Peut-être avez-vous raison, Meidden. Allez, oublions cette histoire, retirez les noms de chattes du Registre des Familles et cherchons quelqu'un d'autre à ennuyer.

Meidden hocha la tête puis disparut dans l'ombre et Aston soupira. Décidément, quand ce n'était pas Allen, c'était quelqu'un de sa famille qui lui causait des ennuis… Enfin…

Folken, les deux chattes et Dilandau rentrèrent à la villa à bord du carrosse, mais le silence qu'ils observaient était pesant. Folken ne décolérait pas et les deux chattes, encore choquée, n'avaient pas trop le cœur à parler. Seul Dilandau, qui regardait à tour de rôle Folken et les deux chattes, semblait tranquille. Il n'en était pas moins frustré, et se promit de demander à Folken, une fois rentré, pourquoi il avait ainsi montré sa vraie nature à Aston, le plus méprisable des rois jamais connus.

Arrivés à la villa, Folken alla aussitôt s'enfermer dans son laboratoire et Naria et Eriya montèrent dans leur chambre. Dilandau, lui, rejoignit Hitomi dans le salon et la jeune femme le questionna du regard mais il ne répondit que par un simple haussement d'épaules.

> Ca s'est si mal passé que ça ? demanda Hitomi en installant plus confortablement sa fille sur ses genoux. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous voulait Aston au fait ?

> Des conneries, répondit Dilandau en se laissant tomber dans le sofa. Il voulait renvoyer Naria et Eriya à Irini parce qu'elles sont des chattes.

> Non ?

> Et si. Mais Folken ne l'a pas laissé faire, il a…

Dilandau se tut soudain et détourna la tête, les sourcils froncés.

> Il a ? demanda Hitomi, étonnée.

> Il a… Il a dévoilé sa vraie nature à ce gros porc, dit l'ancien soldat entre ses dents.

> Quoi ! Non, tu rigole !

> Pas du tout, dit Dilandau en regardant sa jeune fiancée. Il l'a vraiment fait, il a déployé ses ailes devant Aston et aussi Fassa. J'en reviens pas. C'est une belle connerie qu'il a faite là.

> Allen ne va pas apprécier, dit Hitomi.

Elle se leva et donna l'enfant à Dilandau qui la prit sur ses genoux en disant :

> Quand rentre Allen au fait ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules puis elle dit :

> Dans deux semaines je crois, mais je ne suis pas certaine. Et puis tu sais, avec les voyages en vaisseau, on peut s'attendre à tout.

> Je sais, soupira Dilandau en regardant sa fille qui partait à l'aventure sur le sofa.

Farfouillant sous un des coussins, elle tira un ruban bleu et Hitomi le lui prit des mains avant qu'elle ne le mette dans sa bouche.

> Non, non, bichette, les rubans, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Regarde, c'est pour maman, les rubans…

Hitomi noua alors le ruban dans ses cheveux et Shanna sourit. Elle s'assit et tapa dans ses mains. Dilandau sourit alors puis dit :

> On dirait qu'elle apprécie de te voir avec ce ruban dans les cheveux…

Hitomi sourit puis elle défit le nœud et le noua lâchement autour du poignet de la petite fille qui poussa un petit cri de plaisir en levant le bras vers son père.

> Oui ma chérie, tu es magnifique.

Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa dans la paume avant qu'Hitomi ne récupère l'enfant et ne l'emmène avec elle ailleurs. Dilandau resta seul dans le salon et il regarda par la fenêtre en soupirant.

L'après-midi, la maison Shézar fut dominée par le silence. Tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations habituelles : Folken était partit travailler, Hitomi surveillait sa fille en compagnie de la Gouvernante qui gardait un œil sur Karej, Naria et Eriya s'entraînaient à un petit combat au poignard derrière la maison et Dilandau faisait une sieste, allongé sur l'épaule de son Alseides stationné dans la cour devant la maison.

Dans la petite boutique du maître de Folken, monsieur Corason, l'ambiance était un peu plombée car Folken semblait faire la gueule. Corason s'en rendit compte mais il ne dit rien. Il savait par expérience que, se mêler des affaires d'autrui, n'attirait que des ennuis. Il laissa donc Folken à ses réflexions, du moment qu'il faisait son travail…

A la nuit, Folken quitta le pharmacien et prit, à pieds, le chemin pour regagner la villa. Il sortit de la ville au moment où des gardes fermaient les herses et il marcha tranquillement sur la grande route, les mains croisées sous son ample cape qui le faisait ressembler à une haute bougie noire ambulante à la flamme bleue.

Alors que la maison d'Allen était en vue, Folken s'arrêta de marcher et regarda autour de lui. Un étrange sentiment venait de lui chatouiller l'échine et il regarda calmement autour de lui. Soudain, il fit un bond en arrière et une flèche se planta dans le sol à l'endroit même où il se tenait la seconde précédente. Une autre flèche siffla aussitôt et frappa son bras droit mais rebondit et tomba au sol, sa pointe abîmée.

> Qui est là ? demanda Folken en portant une main au sabre qu'il portait devant lui. Montrez-vous. Qui ose s'en prendre au Général Folken de Zaibacher ? Qu'il se montre s'il est un homme !

> Dans ce cas je ne me montre pas, répondit une voix dure mais certainement pas masculine. Car je suis loin d'être un homme, Général.

Une femme sortit alors de l'ombre. Elle portait une longue cape noire comme celle de Folken, rabattue en arrière sur ses épaules pour lui permettre de manier son arc qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche. De sa main droite elle tenait une flèche empennée de rouge qui se trouvait déjà engagée dans l'arc.

> Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Folken en resserrant sa prise sur son épée. Qui vous envoie ? Aston ?

> Hum… Nous dirons que je l'ignore, dit la femme avec un sourire machiavélique qui étirait ses fines lèvres colorées en rouge. Peu m'importe qui me demande de travailler pour lui, du moment que je suis payée en retour…

> Je vois, dit alors Folken en se redressant. Vous êtes une tueuse professionnelle.

Il sourit alors puis se mit à rire et la femme, offensée, s'exclama :

> Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait rire, démon !

> Démon ? répéta Folken en cessant de rire. Moi, un démon ? Allons, je ne suis qu'un humain parmi tant d'autres qui aimerait bien rentrer chez lui en un seul morceau.

> Un humain, toi ? Mon œil ! répliqua la femme en ajustant son arc. Si tu n'étais qu'un simple humain, tu aurais déjà détalé et tu ne serais pas armé.

> Je ne porte jamais qu'un sabre, dit Folken en repoussant les pans de sa cape.

La femme plissa les yeux puis elle dit :

> Je vois un poignard dans ton dos, dans la ceinture de ton habit et un couteau dans ta botte droite. Tu as aussi du poison dans ton bras droit et un autre poignard dans ta botte gauche.

> Joli, dit Folken calmement. Tu m'as dévoilé. Serais-tu devin ?

> Pas le moins du monde, beau gosse, dit la femme. Je connais mes victimes, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, je ressens une étrange énergie émanant de ton corps… Serais-tu magicien en plus d'être un maudit ?

> Magicien ? Et puis quoi encore ? Les Dragons n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, ce n'est bon que pour les sorcières, répondit Folken en haussant les sourcils.

La femme fronça les sourcils puis elle ferma les yeux et parut se concentrer. Soudain, elle décocha sa flèche, et celle-ci rebondit sur le ventre de Folken et tomba au sol, calcinée.

> Mais tu es folle ! s'exclama Folken en reculant d'un pas, une main sur le ventre.

> J'ai compris, dit alors la femme en baissant son arc, un vil sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches. Tu as porté, n'est-ce pas ?

> Qu… Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Porté quoi ? demanda Folken.

La femme soupira puis elle pencha la tête sur le côté et dit :

> Un enfant, crétin.

> Mais ça va bien, oui ? Je suis un homme, h-o-m-m-e, un homme, je ne peux pas porter…

> Garde tes excuses pour toi, démon, dit la femme en se recouvrant de sa cape. Je dirais que j'ai échoué.

> Echoué ? demanda Folken. Mais de quoi parle-tu ? Hé reviens ! Tu ne devais pas me tuer ?

> Je ne vais pas tuer un homme qui a attendu un enfant et qui pourra peut-être en avoir d'autres, dit la femme en se détournant.

> Hé ! Attend ! dit Folken en la suivant. Attend, dis-moi ce que tu sais sur les gens comme moi !

> Moi ? demanda la femme en s'arrêtant. Pas grand chose, si ce n'est que mon mari est comme toi, démon. Il a donné le jour à nos quatre enfants mais à la différence de toi, il n'est pas un démon… Il est humain.

> Cela n'aurait donc rien à voir avec ma race ? demanda Folken.

La femme le regarda puis elle cligna des yeux et s'éloigna.

> Hé ! Attend ! Comment tu t'appelle !

> Makarissa, dit la femme. Je suis une Amazone. Si tu veux en savoir plus sur ton « anomalie », rends-toi sur le plateau Ostaria, au sommer de la montagne Vista, sur Asguard. Tu y trouveras les réponses que tu veux. Sur ce, bonne route !

La femme prit soudain son élan et disparut dans les arbres qui bordaient le chemin. Folken la suivit mais, trop lourd, il ne put sauter sur la branche suivante et la femme lui échappa telle une ombre.

L'ancien Général Zaibach se laissa retomber au sol, regardant dans la direction qu'avait prise la mystérieuse femme puis il se secoua et regagna la villa.

> Tu en as mit du temps pour rentrer, dit Dilandau en l'accueillant. Tu es rentré à pieds ?

> Oui, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, répondit Folken en suspendant son manteau dans la penderie habillement masquée par un grand tableau représentant un aïeul Shézar. Je vais dans mon laboratoire, préviens-moi quand le dîner est servit et que l'on ne me dérange pas, j'ai du travail à finir pour demain, pour Corason.

> Très bien, dit Dilandau, un peu surprit. Comme tu voudras.

Folken hocha la tête puis il gagna son laboratoire et Dilandau rejoignit Hitomi dans la salle à manger

> Tu en fait une tête, chéri… dit la jeune femme en regardant son compagnon approcher. C'était Folken ?

> Oui, mais il est bizarre… On dirait qu'il m'a caché quelque chose…

> Tu veux j'aille lui parler ?

> Il ne te dira rien, il n'y a qu'Allen qui soit capable de le faire parler, et encore.

> Je peux toujours essayer, ça ne me coûte rien. Si ?

Dilandau haussa les épaules et Hitomi se leva. Elle lui donna Shanna puis quitta la salle à manger en tenant ses encombrantes robes de chaque côté.

> Folken ? demanda-t-elle en frappant contre le panneau de bois. Folken, c'est Hitomi, vous êtes là ?

Le verrou cliqueta alors et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement. Hitomi poussa le panneau puis elle entra et trouva Folken assit à son bureau, sur l'un des hauts tabourets, la tête penchée sur des feuilles près desquelles bouillonnaient d'innombrables becs bunsen.

> Folken, je vous dérange ? demanda Hitomi.

L'ancien Général pivota sur son siège en secouant la tête puis il dit :

> C'est Dilandau qui t'envoie ?

> Non… Je… heu, je viens de moi-même, pourquoi ?

> Pour rien, excuses-moi.

Le jeune homme se retourna alors et Hitomi s'approcha.

> Folken, est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous semblez sur vos gardes… Est-ce que vous auriez fait une mauvaise rencontre en rentrant à la maison ? Vous pouvez m'en parler, vous savez…

> Je sais, Hitomi, dit Folken en se redressant. Merci, tu es gentille de t'inquiéter pour moi mais tout va bien, j'accuse simplement le départ d'Allen. C'est tout…

> Vous êtes sûr ?

> Mais oui, puisque je te le dis, dit Folken en souriant à la jeune femme. Aller, ne t'en fais pas, demain ça ira mieux. C'est simplement le premier jour…

> Si vous le dites, dit Hitomi avec un sourire. Bien, le dîner n'est pas encore servit, Dilandau viendra vous chercher quand ce sera l'heure.

> Très bien.

Hitomi lui sourit puis elle lui fit un signe de tête et quitta la petite pièce sombre. Elle retourna dans la salle à manger où Dilandau l'interrogea aussitôt.

> Non, il n'a rien, répondit sa jeune compagne en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Tout du moins le dit-il.

> T'a-t-il dit la raison ? demanda Dilandau.

> Il dit qu'il accuse le départ d'Allen et que demain ça ira mieux. Mais je ne le crois pas. Je n'ai pas la capacité de sentir quand les gens mentent mais je sens quand ils essayent de dissimuler la vérité. Il y a quelque chose qui travaille Folken, c'est certain, mais quoi, je ne saurais le dire. Lui seul le peut.

> Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, dit Dilandau en faisant la moue.

> Mieux vaut peut-être le laisser tranquille un moment, dit Hitomi. C'est la première fois qu'Allen et lui sont séparés si longtemps, il lui faut un petit temps d'adaptation.

Dilandau haussa les sourcils une seconde puis il soupira et Hitomi engagea la conversation sur un chemin moins épineux.

Au dîner, Folken fut muet. Il se contenta de manger ce que contenait son assiette puis de quitter la salle à manger pour retourner dans son laboratoire. Vers onze heures, il gagna sa chambre, toujours dans le plus grand mutisme, sous les regards étonnés de Dilandau et Hitomi.

Assit sur son lit, Karej endormit contre lui, Folken réfléchissait. Tout en caressant le dos de l'enfant âgé d'un an et demi, il songeait à celui qu'il avait porté durant deux lunes. Alors comme ça, cette faculté à porter des enfants ne serait pas spécifique à la race des descendants du Dieu Dragon ? Voilà une chose intéressante… Mais alors, pourquoi pourrait-il, lui, porter des enfants, et non pas Allen ou même Dilandau ? Et cette femme, Makarissa ? Elle a dit que son mari avait donné le jour à leurs quatre enfants mais qu'il était humain… Qu'elle étrangeté…

> Vista… souffla Folken en regardant par la fenêtre. Où est-ce, j'ai déjà entendu ce nom… Asguard… C'est une colonie Zaibach, ça, mais Vista… Aucune montagne appelée ainsi ne se trouve sur ce territoire au bout du monde… Pourtant ce nom me dit quelque chose, comme si j'y étais déjà allé… Pourtant je pense que j'en aurais le souvenir si j'avais mit les pieds sur Asguard… Une étendue de glace recouverte de neige, ce n'est pas commun sur Gaïa.

Karej soupira dans son sommeil et Folken lui caressa le dos. Il sourit à l'enfant qui suçait son pouce, puis, se levant, il alla le déposer doucement dans son petit lit en osier suspendu près de la fenêtre. Rabattant les moustiquaires, l'ancien Général dit :

> Ton papa sera bientôt de retour, ne t'en fais pas, mon poussin.

Il lui caressa la joue puis ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit sur le balcon. L'air était calme et la nuit semblait s'être endormie. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans le champ sur lequel donnait la chambre d'Allen et Folken, mais de temps à autres une touffe d'herbe jaune remuait, témoignant que la vie était toujours là malgré l'épaisseur de la nuit et l'absence de lune.

Rentrant dans la chambre, Folken ferma la fenêtre et se dévêtit. Il passa une longue chemise de nuit blanche puis il s'enfila entre les draps frais du grand lit en pensant à Allen.

> Revenez-moi vite, mon amour, je m'ennuie déjà de vous alors que vous n'êtes parti que depuis hier.

Soupirant, Folken se tourna sur le flanc après avoir soufflé la bougie sur la table de chevet. Il tira ensuite les couvertures sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Cependant, à bien des kilomètres de là, à bord du Croisé, Allen veillait. Il avait déjà veillé toute la nuit précédente et il ferait encore une nuit blanche ce soir car il y avait des monceaux de papiers à trier et à ranger. Des papiers nécessaires au bon déroulement de la mission confiée par Aston.

Il était plus de deux heures du matin quand le Chevalier Céleste se décida à faire une pause. Quittant son bureau, il se rendit sur le pont principal sur la pointe des pieds et trouva Gadès accroché à son gouvernail, bâillant largement sans même prendre la peine de mettre sa main devant sa bouche.

> On voit tes amygdales, Gadès, dit Allen en s'approchant de la baie vitrée sombre qui s'était transformée en miroir.

> Mes quoi ? demanda le Capitaine du Croisé, coupé dans son bâillement. Dites Commandant, vous devriez aller vous coucher, vous n'avez pas fermé l'œil depuis hier soir…

> Je ne peux pas dormir, répondit Allen en se tournant vers son Capitaine.

> Vous pensez à Folken ?

> J'ai de quoi, non ? demanda Allen en haussant les sourcils. C'est la première fois que je le laisse à la maison et je ne sais même pas où je vais ni quand je vais rentrer. Il pourrait très bien se passer n'importe quoi avec les enfants, je ne serais même pas au courant.

> Il n'est pas tout seul à la villa, Commandant, dit Gadès sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Il y a Hitomi et Dilandau, et aussi tout votre personnel.

> Oui, je sais bien, mais que veux-tu, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet, dit Allen avec un sourire.

> C'est normal, dit Gadès en renvoyant son sourire à son Commandant. Vous l'aimez, c'est normal.

Allen hocha la tête puis il envoya Gadès se coucher et s'installa à la barre.

L'aube se levait lorsque le Chevalier Céleste commença à fatiguer, aussi, dès qu'un de ses hommes fut levé, il lui refila la barre et alla se reposer dans sa cabine. Il dormit quatre heures d'affilée et fut réveillé par un coup sourd sur la coque qui le fit sursauter.

> Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-il en montant sur le pont principal tout en enfilant sa veste.

> Des roches flottantes, Commandant, dit Reedden, qui tenait la barre. L'une d'elles nous a frôlés et un morceau caché derrière a cogné la coque mais je crois qu'il n'y a rien.

> Allez quand même vérifier, dit Allen. Je prends la barre, je suis plus habile pour sortir des champs de roches flottantes.

Reedden hocha la tête puis il passa la barre à son Commandant et avec Gadès ils se rendirent dans les soutes pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait de trou nulle part sur la coque. Il n'y en avait pas mais la coque avait été fragilisée par le choc et ils durent remettre quelques planches à l'intérieur, au cas où.

Pas fâchés d'être enfin sortis du champ de roches flottantes, Allen et son équipage purent se concentrer sur leur route et, mettant toute la puissante des Energistes dans les moteurs, ils gagnèrent plusieurs précieuses heures de voyage, surtout que le temps commençait à changer, et pas en mieux.

Au bout de quatre jours de voyage, les réserves d'eau commencèrent à baisser et Allen décida de faire halte dans la prochaine ville ou le prochain village qu'ils verraient. Cela ne tarda pas et le Croisé se posa sur un plateau creusé dans la falaise et servant de place commune au village troglodyte perché dans la montagne tout autour. Les habitants du vaisseau furent accueillis chaleureusement et on les invita à passer quelques jours sur la terre ferme pour se reposer un peu de leur voyage. Allen accepta après de longues secondes de réflexion et on repartit les Croisés dans les maisons alentours afin qu'ils prennent un bon déjeuner et éventuellement un bon bain.

Allen, lui, fut invité à séjourner dans la maison du chef du village, une modeste maison de taille supérieure aux autres du village, mais contenant un minimum de confort, dont une salle de bain et de l'eau chaude qui parut à Allen comme un luxe qu'il ne pouvait se refuser après quatre jours de voyage.

Rafraîchi et reposé, Allen fut invité à déjeuner, puis à souper par le maître de la maison, en compagnie de la famille de ce dernier. Allen eut donc tout loisir de faire connaissance avec Eva, la fille aînée de la famille et Juo, le cadet, de deux ans plus jeune que sa sœur.

> Eva va avoir vingt ans, Seigneur Shézar, dit le père et chef du village en prenant la main de sa fille dans les siennes. Elle va bientôt se marier, d'ici quelques semaines. Juo à dix-sept ans et, malheureusement pour nous, il est loin de suivre la voie de sa sœur.

> Père, je t'en prie, dit le garçon en fronçant les sourcils. Messire Shézar n'a nullement envie d'entendre nos histoires de famille, j'en suis certain. Après un tel voyage, il doit être épuisé, n'est-ce pas ?

> Vous avez raison, jeune Seigneur, dit Allen avec un sourire en regardant le garçon. Je vais donc prendre congé de vous, Messire Marôn.

> Je vous souhaite donc une bonne nuit, Seigneur Shézar, dit Marôn en inclinant la tête. Juo, accompagne le donc à sa chambre et va te coucher, tu as l'école demain.

> Oui, père, dit le garçon en se levant. Venez, messire, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Suivez-moi.

Allen suivit le garçon dans un dédale de couloirs et il se demanda sérieusement comment il allait faire pour retrouver son chemin le lendemain.

Comme lisant dans ses pensées, Juo dit :

> Ne vous inquiétez pas, messire Shézar, le chemin pour regagner la salle à manger est plus court dans l'autre sens, mais je vous le montrerais demain matin.

Allen sourit au garçon en hochant la tête puis le garçon s'arrêta devant une porte en bois clair qu'il ouvrit. Il entra ensuite dans la pièce et éclaira les innombrables torches fixées au mur avant de retourner vers la porte en disant :

> Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, ma chambre se trouve dans le couloir parallèle à celui-ci. Vous prenez à gauche en sortant de votre chambre, puis sur la droite et encore à droite. Ma chambre et la première porte du couloir, vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper, c'est écrit dessus.

Juo sourit alors et Allen lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Le garçon quitta la chambre puis Allen se coucha dans un vaste lit aux draps frais et il songea à Folken qui devait lui aussi dormir seul dans leur grand lit, à la villa Shézar, à des milliers de kilomètres de là.


	27. Chapter 26

Ikoo tout le monde, oui je sais, nous ne sommes ni mecredi, ni dimanche mais j'avais un chapitre de près alors je vous le sert ! bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

Les jours s'égrenèrent. Folken se fit à la vie de célibataire mais il avait grande hâte qu'Allen revienne et ce, le plus vite possible. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de passer ses journées et ses nuits seul, ça, il en avait été ainsi pendant des années avant qu'il ne rencontre Allen. Non, ce qui était le plus lourd pour lui était d'entendre Karej pleurer à corps et à cris en appelant « papa », et ne cessant pas quand Folken se présentait.

> Vous êtes son père, l'avait assuré Hitomi, pas plus tard que la veille. Seulement, Allen est la personne qu'il a vue en premier, il est donc plus facile de l'appeler ainsi que vous. Mais ne vous en faites pas, Folken, dans quelques années, vous aurez aussi droit au titre de père, ne vous inquiétez pas.

> Si tu le dis, avait répondu l'ancien Général, peu convaincu.

Ce matin, l'enfant pleurait encore en réclamant Allen. Folken, encore couché, tentait de ne pas entendre les pleurs, de vrais sanglots de chagrin, la tête planquée sous son oreiller, mais les cris perçants de Karej parvenaient quand même à passer outre les plumes d'oie du coussin. Finalement, il se leva et alla prendre l'enfant dans son berceau. Le bébé cessa de crier un moment puis repartit de plus belle et Folken retourna sur son lit. Il le cala contre lui et le bébé hoqueta.

> Chut, mon bébé, tais-toi, je t'en supplie… Papa a mal à la tête…

Karej geignit et ouvrit la bouche pour pleurer à nouveau. Folken se leva et se mit à arpenter la chambre en long et en large en priant pour que personne ne se réveille sous les cris de l'enfant qui ne devaient pas manquer de traverser les murs de la chambre.

Au bout d'un moment Karej se tut et finit par s'endormir. Conscient que, s'il le déposait dans son berceau, l'enfant allait se remettre à pleurer, Folken décida de garder le bébé avec lui et il retourna se coucher car il était encore très tôt et que le soleil était encore loin de se lever.

Allongé sur le dos, les bras sous la nuque, Allen regardait le plafond de pierre de sa chambre en rêvassant. Il sursauta quand on frappa à sa porte et il se leva en nouant une robe de chambre sur sa tenue de nuit.

> Pardon, Commandant, je vous réveille ?

> Non, répondit le Chevalier. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Pai ?

> Je voulais juste vous demander quand vous comptiez repartir ? Il nous reste encore de la route pour rejoindre Sofia et je voulais savoir…

> Nous partions quand tout le monde sera reposé et que le plein de vivres et d'eau aura été fait, dit Allen e se détournant. Maintenant, retourne donc chez les gens qui t'on accueillit.

Un peu surprit, Pai resta un moment devant la porte fermée de la chambre de son Commandant puis il quitta la demeure du maire et redescendit dans les parties basses de la ville rejoindre ses amis.

Dans sa chambre, Allen s'assit sur son lit en tailleur et laissa son esprit vagabonder un moment. Ses pensées allèrent aussitôt Folken et il se demanda si son compagnon s'en sortait avec Karej qui n'avait pas l'habitude de passer autant de temps avec lui.

Soupirant, Allen s'étonna que l'on frappe à nouveau contre la porte de sa chambre alors qu'il était si tôt. Se relevant, il alla ouvrir et haussa les sourcils en voyant Juo, le jeune fils du maire du village.

> Messire Juo ? Que faites-vous ici à cette heure si matinale, vous devriez être à l'école…

> J'y allais, Seigneur Shézar, dit le garçon en inclinant la tête. Je suis juste passé vous faire un petit coucou.

Il sourit alors en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté et Allen lui rendit son sourire avant de le presser de se rendre à l'école s'il ne voulait pas être en retard

Le Chevalier, une fois le garçon partit, se dépêcha de s'habiller et gagna la salle à manger où il retrouva son hôte qui prenait son petit-déjeuner en compagnie d'une très jolie jeune femme qui devait être sans aucun doute la mère de Juo et Eva tant les deux jeunes gens lui ressemblaient, Juo encore plus qu'Eva.

Le garçon de dix-sept ans avait en effet les même longs cheveux noirs et brillants que la femme et les même yeux gris clair en amande. Eva, elle, par contre, arborait une souple chevelure blonde et courte, comme son père, et ses yeux en amande étaient d'un bleu profond. Son visage était cependant la réplique en plus jeune de celui de sa mère, tout aussi souriant et charmeur. Si Allen ne s'était déjà pas engagé avec Folken, il serait certainement tombé sous le charme de la jeune femme de vingt ans.

Se reprenant, le jeune Chevalier accepta l'invitation du maire à prendre son petit-déjeuner en sa compagnie et il prit place en face de la jeune femme qui ressemblait grandement à une hindoue.

> J'ai comme l'impression que mon épouse ne vous laisse pas indifférent, Seigneur Chevalier, dit le maire avec un sourire tout en se beurrant une tartine.

Allen sursauta puis il rougit légèrement et s'excusa :

> Pardonnez-moi, messire. Permettez-moi de complimenter votre femme sur son exceptionnelle beauté. Puis-je vous demander d'où viennent ses ancêtres ?

> Du nord de Zaibacher, Seigneur Chevalier, dit la femme d'une voix enchanteresse. Et vous pouvez m'adresser directement la parole, nous autres femmes possédons les même droits que nos époux dans notre village.

Allen hocha la tête puis la femme reprit :

> Mes grands-parents paternels viennent de la Lune des Illusions, vous savez ?

> Non ? dit Allen, surprit. Quelle surprise ! J'ignorais que d'autres personnes avaient fait le voyage depuis la Lune des Illusions.

> D'autres ? demanda le maire, étonné. Vous connaissez d'autres personnes de la Lune des Illusions ?

> En effet, dit Allen. Ma belle-fille vient de la Lune des Illusions.

> Votre belle-fille ? Vous semblez bien jeune pour avoir un enfant en âge de se marier, Seigneur Chevalier, dit la femme en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

> Ce n'est pas mon fils légitime, mais adoptif, répondit Allen. Il est en fait le fils de mon compagnon.

> Ha oui, dit la femme avec un sourire. Je me disais aussi…

> Pardon ? demanda Allen.

> Je me disais bien que vous ne vous comportiez pas avec les femmes comme les autres hommes, dit la femme avec un sourire plus large. Elles ne vous intéressent pas puisque vous êtes engagé avec un homme.

> Quelle perspicacité, mon amie, dit le maire en hochant la tête. Je ne m'en était même pas rendu compte…

Allen se racla soudain la gorge et le maire dit, voyant sa gêne :

> Pardon, Seigneur Chevalier, excusez-nous de notre impolitesse, mais voyez-vous, dans ce village et ses alentours immédiats, l'amour entre gens du même sexe est très affranchi mais nous privilégions quand même les mariages normaux.

> Je comprends, dit Allen en hochant la tête. J'aimerais, si cela est possible, que cette conversation ne s'ébruite pas. Ma famille et moi avons déjà du mal à nous faire un tant soit peu respecter en Astria alors…

> Je comprends parfaitement, Seigneur Chevalier, dit la femme en hochant la tête. Bien, si vous le voulez bien, parlons d'autre chose.

Allen sourit puis la conversation changea de sujet.

Plus tard dans la matinée, alors qu'Allen tournait autour du Croisé, un cheval se fit entendre et le Chevalier sourit en voyant Juo perché dessus, tout sourire.

> Re bonjour, Seigneur Shézar, dit le garçon en mettant pied à terre.

> Appelez-moi Allen, jeune homme, dit Allen. Je n'ai guère que quatre ans de plus que vous.

Juo sourit en hochant la tête puis il demanda :

> Vous allez repartir ?

> Non, pas encore, je supervise seulement les réparations de mon vaisseau. Il est vieux et plutôt capricieux quand il s'agit de rajouter de nouvelles tôles.

Un grand bruit se fit soudain entendre, suivit d'un choc sourd et d'un autre aussi bruyant que le tonnerre.

> Gadès, mille Dragon, fais donc attention ! s'exclama une voix depuis l'intérieur du vaisseau. Le Commandant ne va pas être content si tu abîme les nouvelles tôles qu'il a achetées !

Gadès se releva en se tenant le dos puis il récupéra la plaque de métal en ronchonnant avant de la replacer contre la partie endommagée du vaisseau en vue de la boulonner.

> Mes hommes sont des rustres, dit Allen en secouant la tête. Aucune éducation. Enfin…

Juo sourit puis il détourna les yeux et demanda :

> Dites, Allen…

> Oui ?

> Est-ce que vous avez une compagne ?

> Quelle question, dit Allen, étonné. Pourquoi donc me la posez-vous ?

> C'est par rapport à ma sœur, messire…

> Votre sœur est promise, il me semble, non ?

> Oui, mais… son mari vit loin d'ici et s'il elle se marrie, je ne pourrais plus jamais la revoir…

> Allons, ne vous en faites pas, si elle a accepté ce mariage c'est qu'elle y gagne certainement, dit Allen en posant une main sur le bras du garçon. Laissez donc votre sœur à ses affaires et pensez aux vôtres. Vous avez dix-sept ans, n'avez-vous donc pas de jeune fille à qui faire la cour ?

> Hélas non, dit Juo en soupirant. Je suis très maladroit avec les filles, elles me font perdre tous mes moyens et la plupart du temps je me ridicule devant elles. Il n'y qu'avec mes semblables que je suis à l'aise.

> Je vois, dit alors Allen en se redressant. Vous préférez leur compagnie à celle des femmes ?

Juo ne répondit rien mais Allen prit son silence pour un oui. Soudain, il sentit une chaleur grandir dans son ventre et il rougit en détournant la tête.

> Messire Allen ? Qu'avez-vous ? demanda Juo.

> Je… Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faite pas.

Juo fronça les sourcils puis il longea des yeux le corps du Chevalier et ses sourcils se froncèrent encore un peu plus. Il dit :

> Messire, peut-être allez-vous trouver ma question audacieuse mais… votre habit ne serait-il pas trop ajusté ?

La question interpella Allen qui se regarda de haut en bas en lissant de ses mains sa tunique bleue. Il se rendit alors compte que, en effet, sa veste semblait plus juste qu'avant.

> Il semblerait que vous ayez raison, messire Juo, seulement, je viens de le remarquer…

> Peut-être avez-vous trop mangé au petit-déjeuner, messire Allen.

> Sûrement, dit le Chevalier en lissant sa veste. Mais dites-moi, messire Juo, dit-il soudain en regardant le garçon. Vous ne devriez pas être en classe à cette heure-ci ? Il n'est que onze heures et si je ne me trompe pas, les élèves finissent en général à midi…

> Je… Vous avez raison, mais je n'ai pas cours ce matin, enfin pas toute la matinée, je finissais à dix heures, répondit Juo.

Allen hocha la tête mais il remarqua quand même la petite tache rouge juste sur les pommettes du garçon qui détourna la tête.

> Ha bon, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Après tout, qui suis-je pour vous faire des remarques, je ne suis qu'un invité.

Juo hocha la tête puis il se détourna et prit la bride de son cheval. Il s'engagea dans le chemin en pente qui menait dans le village puis Allen le perdit de vue et s'en retourna surveiller les réparations de son vaisseau.

A midi, Juo ne se montra pas et Allen ne le vit pas de l'après-midi alors que le garçon était un passionné de vaisseaux et que le Croisé était une véritable source d'émerveillement pour un garçon comme lui.

A la nuit, alors qu'Allen retournait à la maison du maire pour dîner et qu'il marchait calmement dans une rue faiblement éclairée, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il leva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec une figure connue.

> Messire Juo ? dit le Chevalier quand il eut reconnue la personne debout devant lui. Mais que faites-vous donc ici, votre père vous a cherché tout l'après-midi…

Le Chevalier se tut alors et regarda derrière le garçon. Un autre garçon se tenait, d'une vingtaine d'années, environ, fagoté comme une racaille.

Devant le regard condescendant du nouveau venu, Allen se redressa son sabre cliqueta à sa ceinture. Le garçon pinça les lèvres puis il cracha la cigarette qu'il avait dans la bouche en disant :

> Alors c'est vous le grand Chevalier d'Astria ? Je vous voyais plus vieux.

> A qui donc ais-je l'honneur ? demanda Allen en fronçant les sourcils.

> Carmin, je me nomme Carmin, dit le garçon. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

> De même, dit Allen en faisant un bref signe de la tête. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, à présent, vos parents vont s'inquiéter.

> Il faudrait déjà que j'en aie, répliqua Carmin. Et puis la sœur Eléonore se fiche bien de savoir où sont les gamins qu'elle est censée surveiller.

Allen fronça les sourcils puis il regarda Juo et lui prit le bras. Il le tira derrière lui puis se détourna et poussa le garçon dans la rue.

> Suivez-moi, vous, dit-il. Vous n'avez rien à faire dehors à cette heure-ci. Et ce garçon n'est pas une bonne fréquentation.

> Messire Shézar, je vous en prie, dit Juo en se dégageant de la poigne d'Allen. Carmin n'est pas méchant, il est mon ami.

> Ton « ami » ? Ou ton amant ?

Malgré la faible luminosité, Allen put aisément voir le visage du garçon virer au rouge brique avant qu'il ne disant :

> Vous vous méprenez, Carmin n'est pas homo.

> Moui, dit Allen. On dit cela. Aller, rentrons à présent, votre père doit se ronger les sangs.

> Hé Juo ! s'exclama soudain Carmin derrière eux.

Juo se retourna et Carmin dit :

> Je ne savais pas que tu avais une nounou, maintenant. Ca va être encore plus dur pour toi de sortir à présent.

> Messire Carmin, je vous prierais de modérer votre langage car je suis en mesure de vous corriger, dit Allen en se retournant. J'en ai maté des plus coriaces que vous alors je vous demanderais de vous en aller et de laisser ce garçon en paix pour ce soir.

> Pfu ! dit Carmin en haussant les épaules. Même pas peur…

Visiblement, la perspective de se faire corriger par Allen l'avait refroidit et, après un signe de la main à Juo, il s'en alla en tapant du pied dans des cailloux. Juo le regarda s'éloigner puis, quand le noir eut happé sa silhouette, Allen dit :

> Aller, rentrons, votre père serait capable d'envoyer des hommes à votre recherche.

Juo regarda le Chevalier puis il hocha la tête et le suivit. Comme prévu, une fois rentré, le garçon se prit un savon monumental par son père, puis un autre par sa mère qui l'envoya sans ménagement dans sa chambre en le privant de dîner.

Prenant l'enfant en pitié, Allen réussit à faire plier la mère et il lui porta un plateau dans sa chambre en espérant ne pas se faire jeter. Il trouva le garçon prostré sur son lit, en tenue de nuit, le visage dans l'oreiller.

> Messire Juo, reprenez-vous, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous faites réprimander, si ? demanda Allen en s'approchant du lit.

Il déposa le plateau repas sur la commode puis il tira une chaise et s'assit près du lit. Juo soupira puis montra son visage encadré de cheveux noirs à Allen qui lui fit un petit sourire peiné.

Ne pleurez pas, messire Juo, dit le Chevalier. Je ne voulais pas vous faire gronder, seulement vos parents n'ont pas cessé de vous chercher de tout l'après-midi et…

> Prenez-moi dans vos bras, messire Allen… coupa soudain Juo.

> Pardon ? demanda Allen, étonné.

> Prenez-moi dans vos bras, s'il vous plait, dit Juo.

Allen haussa les sourcils puis il se releva et se rassit au bord du matelas. Juo rampa près de lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux en soupirant. Allen lui caressa doucement les cheveux puis il dit :

> Vous n'êtes plus un enfant, Juo, vous devriez apprendre à surmonter les obstacles sans l'aide de personne. Qu'auriez-vous fait si je n'avais pas été là ?

> Quand ? demanda Juo. Maintenant ou tout à l'heure ?

Allen soupira puis Juo se redressa et s'approcha du Chevalier qui posa ses mains sur ses épaules en disant :

> Non, Juo, ce ne serait pas honnête.

> Allen…

> Je suis désolé, jeune homme, je ne peux pas profiter de la situation. Ce serait très grossier de ma part, dit Allen en se levant.

Juo le saisit soudain par le bras et le tira en arrière. Allen recula d'un pas puis trébucha et tomba lourdement sur le lit. Juo ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir ; il s'installa à cheval sur lui et lui bloqua les bras au-dessus de la tête en disant :

> Messire Allen, aujourd'hui, je pensais voir Carmin et l'avoir, mais vous nous avez surpris au mauvais moment, résultat, je suis en manque. Vous êtes venu à moi de votre plein gré et je ne vous laisserais pas quitter cette chambre.

> Juo, écoutez-moi, vous allez faire une bêtise, dit Allen. Je suis fiancé et j'ai des enfants, si vous me forcez, mon fiancé le saura d'une façon ou d'une autre et je…

> Taisez-vous donc, dit Juo. Pallas est à des jours de voyage d'ici, comment voulez-vous que votre ami sache que vous l'avez trompé ?

> Mais ?

> Profitez des opportunités, Allen, dit Juo en se redressant. Vous voyagez depuis une semaine entière et je ne pense pas que vos hommes soient en mesure de satisfaire vos envies charnelles.

Allen regarda le garçon assit sur lui puis soudain, il lui sembla perdre le contrôle de lui-même et il accueillit les lèvres et la langue du garçon avec plaisir quand celui-ci l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

> Ju… Juo, non, nous ne devons pas… dit le Chevalier quand Juo se redressa, à bout de souffle. Que dira votre père si jamais il a vent de…

> Mon père sait que je préfère les hommes aux femmes, c'est pourquoi il ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis quelques semaines, répondit Juo en embrassant le Chevalier dans le cou et sur les clavicules.

Il dégrafa ensuite la tunique, l'ouvrit et parcourut des doigts la peau diaphane d'Allen qui se crispa sous les caresses. Il se rendit alors compte qu'effectivement, il était lui aussi en manque de câlins.

> Vous devez être un grand combattant, messire, dit Juo en suivant du bout du doigt la cicatrice due à une griffe de Climer, il y a quelques années. Vous avez nombre de cicatrices un peu partout et je vais me faire un plaisir d'en découvrir tous les secrets…

Il embrassa alors ladite cicatrice et Allen se cambra légèrement. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour avec un homme autre que Folken et pourtant, il n'en ressentait aucune culpabilité. De plus, il se laissait dominer par un enfant alors qu'il pourrait le dominer et lui faire faire tout ce qu'il veut…

Allen se cambra quand Juo saisit un mamelon durci entre ses dents. Il titilla ensuite la bosse dure avec la pointe de sa langue puis il descendit plus bas en laissant traîner sa langue qui fit à Allen comme un sillage de lave en fusion.

Juo embrassa les hanches du Chevalier, son nez effleurant le nombril d'Allen, puis il se redressa et revint sur le Chevalier sur lequel il s'allongea.

> Dans votre couple, êtes-vous le dominant ? demanda alors le garçon.

Allen ouvrit les yeux puis il réfléchit un instant avant de secouer la tête.

> Moi non plus, dit Juo. Nous sommes donc deux dominés, nous serons donc complémentaires… Laissez-moi commencer.

Juo se cambra alors et Allen renversa sa tête en arrière en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il sentait contre son entrejambe l'intimité dure du garçon et cela l'excitait malgré lui. Ce dernier appuya plus fort ses hanches et Allen laissa échapper un halètement qui le fit aussitôt rougir. Juo sourit puis il se releva et ôta tous ses vêtements avant de revenir sur Allen qui ne put s'empêcher de regarder le sexe dressé du garçon, un sexe encore jeune, de la même couleur que la peau de son ventre sur laquelle il se confondait.

Juo prit alors la main d'Allen et la plaça sur son membre dressé. Le Chevalier ferma les yeux puis il agrippa le membre et le caressa. Juo gémit puis soudain, Allen demanda :

> C'est la première fois, hein ?

> De… quoi ?

> Que tu va jouir…

Juo rougit violemment puis il dit :

> Carmin m'interdit de jouir en sa présence, il se contente de me prendre puis il s'en va.

Allen sourit légèrement puis il dit :

> Alors laisse-toi aller et prend ton pied, Juo.

Sur ce, il le caressa de plus belle puis le garçon, sentant la fin proche, repoussa la main et s'affaira à défaire le pantalon d'Allen. Quand ce fut fait, il s'engouffra sans préambule en gémissant à l'intérieur du Chevalier qui se cambra pour l'accueillir le plus loin possible en lui.

> Déjà ? dit Allen quand le garçon s'effondra sur lui, à peine deux minutes après l'avoir pénétré. Tu n'y as pas prit de plaisir, avoue-le.

Juo se redressa sur ses bras et Allen s'assit sur le lit. Il regarda le garçon à quatre pattes devant lui puis il lui prit le menton et fit un geste de la main. Juo se tourna et Allen le prit par derrière en le tenant entre ses bras par la taille.

Excité par les mouvements et les grognements du Chevalier, Juo se sentit à nouveau ragaillardi et il porta une main à son sexe mais Allen lui prit le bras et lui fourra le nez dans les draps en disant :

> Si tu veux monter au septième ciel, ne te donne pas de plaisir tout seul, laisse faire celui qui te prend et vous jouirez tous les deux en même temps.

Sur ce, Allen donna un coup de reins et Juo poussa un cri. Le nez dans les draps, il encaissait les coups de reins du Chevalier et il sursauta quand la main d'Allen se referma sur son sexe et commença à le masser doucement puis de plus en plus vite. Juo gémit de douleur et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux étroitement clos. La main du Chevalier pétrissait son sexe plutôt violemment et soudain, Allen donna un coup de reines encore plus violent que les autres. Juo sentit clairement le membre du Chevalier en lui il hurla. Allen reprit son cri puis il s'effondra sur lui en haletant.

Le souffle court, Juo se tourna sur le dos quand Allen se retira et le Chevalier dit :

> Regarde Juo… Tu as joui en même temps que moi…

Juo regarda alors son ventre et son sexe maculés de semence et il sourit au Chevalier avant de se blottir dans ses bras. Allen lui embrassa le front puis ils se reposèrent quelques instants avant qu'Allen n'émette le désir de s'éclipser.

> Reviens, dit Juo. Ne part pas encore, s'il te plait…

Allen avait déjà enfilé sa chemise et il était en train de trouver le sens de son pantalon quand les mains du garçon se refermèrent sur son bras.

> Je ne peux pas rester, Juo, dit-il. Si jamais ta mère vient et nous découvre, elle me fera tuer.

> Peut-être, mais ma mère ne vient jamais dans ma chambre, dit Juo. Je t'en prie, reste cette nuit, tu retourneras dans ta chambre demain matin, avant que les autres ne se lèvent… Allen, j'ai encore envie de toi…

Allen regarda le garçon à genoux sur le lit, nu comme un ver, puis il baissa les yeux. Il reposa soudain son pantalon en soupirant puis Juo sourit et le tira sur le lit. Allen s'installa le dos contre la tête de lit et Juo se glissa entre ses jambes en disant :

> Je vais te faire ma petite spécialité, Carmin adore quand je lui fais ça.

Allen haussa un sourcil puis Juo prit le sexe détendu et le massa doucement dans sa main. Il sourit en le sentant durcir puis il entreprit de le lécher scrupuleusement et Allen renversa sa tête en arrière en respirant rapidement.

Juo l'amena jusqu'au point de non-retour et, alors qu'Allen allait se libérer dans sa bouche, il arrêta tout et s'installa sur le Chevalier en disant :

> Jamais dans la bouche…

Il s'empala sur le sexe dressé et Allen lui prit les hanches. Il serra les doigts et Juo se redressa en gémissant. Allen le fit ensuite sauter en donnant de petits coups de reins puis il rendit les armes et Juo s'effondra sur lui en haletant.

> Pardon, dit-il en essuyant le ventre du Chevalier avec un morceau du drap. J'aurais du mettre ma main…

> Ce n'est pas grave, mon fiancé se laisse souvent déborder par ses émotions, lui aussi, dit Allen en souriant. Aïe ! dit-il soudain.

> Quoi ? demanda Juo, soudain inquiet.

> Ne t'appuie pas sur mon ventre, s'il te plait, tu me fais mal… dit Allen en se remontant contre la tête du lit, le souffle court.

> Qu'as-tu ? demanda Juo. Me faire l'amour t'as coincé quelque chose ?

> Non, je ne sais pas, j'ai mal au fond du ventre, dit Allen en fermant les yeux. C'est depuis deux ou trois jours que ça me fait ça…

Rouvrant les yeux, il rencontra le regard inquiet du garçon puis il dit :

> Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça va passer.

> En tous cas, dit Juo en hochant la tête. Je trouve que tu encore grossit… depuis ce matin.

> C'est sûrement parce que je viens de te faire l'amour, dit le Chevalier en souriant. Ma machine est encore en marche.

Il fit un clin d'œil au garçon qui rougit puis Allen l'attira à lui en riant doucement. Il le prit dans ses bras et Juo réajusta le sexe de son amant en lui en disant :

> Si tu as une érection, dis-le-moi, que je ne sois pas surprit…

> Aucun risque, dit Allen en lui caressant le dos. Je ne risque pas d'être à nouveau excité avant quelques minutes.

> Ton compagnon doit être aux anges avec toi, tu sais ? Tu as une forme olympique, dit Juo en l'embrassant dans le cou. Tu n'as pas d'amant en Astria ?

> Non, je n'ai pas le temps, répondit Allen. Outre le fait de devoir assurer avec Folken, je dois m'occuper de mes enfants et je dois également tenir mon poste au palais royal.

> Folken ? C'est le nom de ton compagnon ? Comme c'est joli comme prénom ! Je suis certain que ce Folken doit être d'une très grande beauté.

> Oh ça oui, il est vraiment très beau, dit Allen sur un ton amusé. Il est grand, un peu plus que moi. Il a des cheveux d'un bleu gris très étrange. Il les brosse toujours en hérisson et ses yeux noirs légèrement bridés lui donnent une allure si austère. Au début, j'avoue avoir eut un peu peur quand j'étais avec lui, mais finalement, il est très gentil et il aime par-dessus tout son fils.

> Vous avez combien d'enfants ? demanda Juo en se glissant sur le côté.

Allen tira les couvertures sur eux-deux puis il répondit :

> Lui, il en a trois, un garçon, Dilandau, et deux filles-chat jumelles, Naria et Eriya. Il les a élevés depuis qu'ils sont petits et tous trois lui vouent un amour sans bornes. Moi, pour ma part, j'ai un bébé d'un an et demi, Karej. Je l'ai adopté alors que sa mère venait de mourir en le mettant au monde. Dans quelques lunes, Dilandau va épouser une jeune femme qui nous a grandement aidés dans la guerre contre Zaibacher, il y a deux ans. Elle vient de la Lune des Illusions et elle s'appelle Hitomi. Ils ont un bébé déjà, Shanna. Elle est adorable et elle s'entend très bien avec Karej.

> Tu as de la chance d'avoir une si grande famille alors que tu es si jeune, dit Juo en se blottissant contre le Chevalier qui l'entoura de son bras. Moi, à part Eva, je n'ai personne d'autre avec qui passer le temps et je me rends compte que je suis en train de prendre le même chemin que Carmin…

> Tu l'aime ce garçon ?

> Je ne sais pas, dit Juo en appuyant son menton sur le dos de sa main posée sur le torse d'Allen. J'ai de l'attirance pour lui, il est plutôt bien foutu comme mec, mais de là à dire que je l'aime… non, je ne crois pas que je l'aime comme toi tu aime ton Folken. J'ai quelques sentiments pour lui, après, nous couchons régulièrement ensemble, mais je crois bien que ça s'arrête là.

> Je vois, dit Allen. Donc si ton père décide demain de t'envoyer dans une autre ville pour parfaire ton éducation, tu ne seras pas peiné de le quitter.

> Je ne crois pas, dit Juo. Par contre, quand toi tu va partir, je crois que ça sera plus dur.

> Justement, dit Allen. Je voulais t'en parler…

> Tu va repartir ? demanda Juo en se redressant. Quand ? Demain ?

> Non, d'ici deux ou trois jours, je pense, répondit Allen. Seulement, je crois qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas, pour ton bien-être à toi, que nous nous revoyions comme ce soir. Je ne veux pas que tu t'accroche à moi qui suis presque marié… Je vis à des milliers de kilomètres de chez toi et jamais tu ne pourras me suivre. Je ne pourrais pas non plus rester indéfiniment ici, je suis en mission royale, je ne dois pas l'oublier.

> Trois jours ? C'est peu, dit Juo en baissant les yeux.

> Ne t'inquiète pas, quand je partirais, tu seras le premier au courant et si tu n'es pas là, j'irais te chercher pour te dire au revoir.

> Je serais là, dit Juo en regardant le Chevalier.

Allen lui sourit puis le garçon l'embrassa et Allen dit :

> Aller, à présent, il faut dormir, demain, tu as école et moi je ne compte pas traîner toute la journée et abuser de l'hospitalité de ton père pour me la couler douce.

Juo sourit puis il se blotti contre Allen et ferma les yeux. Le Chevalier l'entoura de son bras puis ferma les yeux à son tour et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.


	28. Chapter 27

Kikou me revoilou ! Desolée pour l'attente mais j'ai eu un problème d'ordi, pour changer ! Et puis aussi une vilaine panne d'inspi qui m'a obligée a mettre cette fic de côté, seule le mode "Inspiration Harry Potter" fonctionnait, lol. Bon aller, je vous laisse, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

Folken tournait en rond dans la boutique de Corason. Il était quatre heures de l'après-midi et le client qui devait venir chercher une grosse commende se faisait désirer.

Comme toujours, Corason avait fichu le camp on ne sait où et Folken devait donc tenir la boutique. Il y avait pas mal de monde mais tous savaient ce qu'ils voulaient, les transactions étaient donc rapides et précises. Enfin, le client tant attendu se montra et Folken fronça les sourcils en le voyant entrer dans la boutique. Il avait l'impression de le connaître…

> Vous êtes messire de Fanel ? demanda l'homme en s'approchant du comptoir

> Oui, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda Folken en donnant un sachet en papier à une femme Tenez, madame, et merci de vos achats.

> De rien, mon bon garçon, dit la femme en lui souriant. Passez une bonne journée.

> Vous aussi, répondit Folken avec un sourire. Bien, à nous, monsieur…?

> Zéphyr, dit l'homme. Emmanuel Zéphyr pour vous servir. J'ai commandé chez vous, il y a environ une semaine, une grosse cargaison de médicaments en tous genres et j'ai reçu ce matin un messager me disant qu'elle était arrivée. Je viens donc la chercher.

> Très bien, je vais vous laisser faire le tour du bâtiment sur votre gauche et me rejoindre dans la cour intérieure afin de prendre réception de votre commande, messire Zéphyr.

> Très bien.

Folken hocha la tête puis il s'excusa et passa dans l'arrière-boutique. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Corason, prit dessus une liasse de papiers puis se rendit dans l'entrepôt et chercha la commande. Il la trouva sur un chariot à roulettes et il tira la caisse jusqu'à une grande porte dont il ouvrit un battant avant de tirer la caisse dehors. L'homme l'y attendait et deux gros costauds vinrent chercher la caisse qu'ils hissèrent à l'arrière d'un chariot de voyage.

> Voilà la liste de ce que vous avez commandé, messire, dit Folken en détachant quelques feuilles de sa liasse. Et voici la facture, à régler sur place, je vous prie.

L'homme regarda le papier que venait de lui tendre Folken, puis il hocha la tête et claqua des doigts. Un petit homme maigrelet arriva en courant et paya Folken de plusieurs centaines de pièces d'or tandis que messire Zéphyr retournait à sa calèche.

> Passez une bonne journée, messire de Fanel, dit messire Zéphyr en montant à bord de sa voiture qui tangua sur ses essieux trop mous. Et passez le bonjour à Corason de ma part. Au plaisir de nous revoir.

> De même. Je ne manquerais pas de saluer mon maître pour vous, messire Zéphyr, répondit Folken en hochant la tête.

La voiture s'en alla ensuite, suivie du chariot portant la caisse et Folken retourna dans la boutique s'occuper de ses clients qui commençaient à s'agglutiner autour du comptoir.

> Ah enfin ! s'exclama une voix. Folken, vous n'êtes pas concentré.

> Je suis désolé, messire Tayau, s'excusa Folken en se grattant la nuque. Mais je suis tout seul aujourd'hui, Corason est encore parti je ne sais où… Veuillez me pardonner.

> Allons, vieux croûton, dit une vieille femme appuyée sur une canne aussi tordue qu'elle. Laisse donc le gamin tranquille, ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Le pépé Tayau mâcha ses dents qu'il n'avait pas puis il se détourna en grognant et se fit souffler sa place dans la file d'attente. Il la récupéra en jouant des coudes et il s'excusa à voix très basse quand il fut devant Folken. La mémé se présenta ensuite en disant :

> Ce vieux schnoque n'a de cesses de râler, Folken, ne faites pas attention à lui.

> Oui, mamie Lola, dit Folken en souriant à la vieille femme qui se tenait plus voûtée qu'une arche d'aqueduc. Tenez, voici vos médicaments.

> C'est vous qui les avez confectionnés, j'espère, dit la vieille femme en examinant le petit sac en papier qui contenait une centaine de petits cachets gris. J'ignore où vous avez apprit la science des plantes mais vos maîtres vous ont très bien enseigné, ajouta-t-elle en fourrant le sac sous sa cape.

Elle déposa ensuite deux pièces de bronze sur le comptoir et ajouta à voix basse :

> Messire Allen ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec vous…

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Folken rougit violemment.

> Mamie Lola… dit-il en s'éventant de sa main normale. Allons, vous ne devriez pas avoir de telles pensées à votre âge, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

> Peuh ! Quand vous aurez mon âge, vous serez bien content de pouvoir encore penser à ces choses, à défaut de le faire, répliqua la vieille femme en haussant les épaules.

Sur ce, elle souhaita une bonne journée à Folken et quitta la boutique en faisant tinter la cloche à l'entrée.

> Cette mamie Lola, dit une jeune femme en regardant la vieille femme s'arrêter devant la boutique pour discuter avec une autre mémé. Elle nous enterrera tous.

Folken sourit à la jeune femme puis il demanda :

> Ce sera quoi pour vous, jolie demoiselle ?

La jolie demoiselle en question rougit puis elle désigna un flacon sur les étagères derrière Folken et celui-ci le lui mit dans un sac avec une botte d'herbe à thé pour son aîné qui souffrait des reins.

> Et votre époux, comment va-t-il ? demanda Folken en encaissant l'argent de la jeune femme. Son dos va-t-il mieux ?

> Oui, il peut se lever, vos mains font des merveilles, messire Folken. Vous ne devriez pas travailler dans cette boutique, vous devriez être médecin, plutôt.

> C'est gentil, je le prends comme un compliment, dit Folken avec un sourire. Mais je ne travaille que pour mon plaisir et aussi parce que je ne peux pas rester chez moi à ne rien faire.

La jeune femme hocha la tête puis elle demanda :

> Et tout va bien chez vous ? Messire Shézar n'est pas encore rentré de sa mission royale ?

> Hélas non, et je commence à trouver le temps long, vous savez, soupira Folken en pliant le sachet de papier qui contenait les achats de la jeune femme. Tenez.

> Merci, dit la jeune femme en prenant le sachet. Ne vous en faites pas, plus la séparation est longue, meilleures sont les retrouvailles.

Folken sourit puis la jeune femme s'en alla et Folken put souffler. Elle était la dernière cliente à vouloir payer ses achats, les autres étant en train de flâner devant les étagères.

A midi, Folken gagna l'auberge sur les docks où il avait l'habitude de déjeuner. On lui servit son plat habituel avec une petite carafe de vino puis l'ancien Général attaqua son repas en regardant autour de lui.

Il faisait frais ce jour, il avait plut toute la nuit, et l'air était humide de même que les pavés sur lesquelles les chevaux et les hommes glissaient souvent avant de se rattraper à la chose ou la personne la plus proche.

Folken était en train de boire un peu de vin tout en sauçant distraitement son assiette avec un morceau de pain quand un cri aiguë retentit, le faisant sursauter. Il leva les yeux et vit une jeune femme allongée sur le sol, près d'énormes caisses en attente d'être chargées sur un des vaisseaux marchands stationnés là. Se levant, l'ancien Général l'atteignit en jouant des coudes pour passer au travers de la foule agglutinée et il s'agenouilla près d'elle en demandant à l'homme à la tête de la jeune femme :

> Vous êtes son mari ?

> Non, son frère, dit l'homme en secouant la tête. Et vous ? Vous êtes médecin ?

> Pharmacien et ancien Sorcier de Zaibacher, répondit Folken. Que lui est-il arrivé, elle a glissé, je suppose. Satanés pavés.

Il approcha ses mains de la taille de la femme, engoncée dans un étroit corset, puis il recula soudain et atterrit lourdement sur le derrière. On venait de le tirer par son écharpe et il regarda autour de lui en massant son cou, le souffle court.

> Allez-vous en, monstre ! dit une femme en brandissant une cuillère en bois vers Folken qui haussa les sourcils.

> Pardon, madame, mais je crois que vous faites erreur, dit Folken en se remettant sur ses pieds pour se rebaisser aussitôt vers la jeune femme consciente mais toujours au sol.

> Vous ne toucherez pas à cette jeune femme, monstre ! dit la femme en abattant sa cuillère en bois sur l'épaule droite de Folken.

La cuillère vola en éclats et l'écharpe glissa, dévoilant le bras de métal à tous.

> C'est malin, dit Folken sur un ton badin en levant son bras de métal. Vous me l'avez cabossé… Franchement, vous ne respectez rien, vous autres humains. Enfin… Allez, mademoiselle, venez vous asseoir là-bas, vous pouvez vous lever ?

> Pas encore, je me suis fait mal au dos en tombant, dit la jeune femme à présent allongée sur le flanc.

> Je peux regarder ? demanda Folken en approchant ses mains.

La femme hocha la tête et, d'un geste rapide de son index de métal, l'ancien général trancha les lacets du corset et défit le dos de la robe de la jeune femme.

> Vous ne semblez rien avoir de cassé mais j'aimerais que vous passiez quand même à l'hôpital car vous avez plusieurs égratignures dues aux œillets de votre corset et aux agrafes de votre robe, mademoiselle, dit Folken en se relevant.

Il se pencha ensuite en avant, prit la jeune femme sous les bras et la remit sur ses pieds comme si elle était aussi légère qu'un fétu de paille.

> Venez vous asseoir un moment, dit-il en lui prenant le bras.

Le frère de la jeune femme, muet, lui prit l'autre bras puis la foule se fendit jusqu'à l'auberge et Folken fit asseoir la jeune femme sur la chaise où il se trouvait juste avant. Il prit place près d'elle et commanda un grand verre d'eau fraîche qu'on lui apporta rapidement.

> Merci, messire, sans vous je crois que je me serais plus fait mal qu'autre chose en me relevant, dit la jeune femme en souriant à Folken.

> Mais je vous en prie, répondit Folken. C'est tout naturel pour moi d'aider les gens et je…

> Monstre ! s'exclama alors une voix.

>Encore ? dit Folken en regardant autour de lui. Qui a dit cela et pour quelle raison ?

> C'est moi, dit un homme en sortant de la foule, les bras croisés sur son torse. Et j'ai mes raisons. Je vous ai vu, l'autre jour, sur les docks.

> Et alors ? Je vis à Pallas, j'ai autant le droit d'être sur les docks que vous, messire, répliqua Folken en fronçant les sourcils.

> Vous étiez avec des chats et toutes les personnes présentes ont très bien pu voir que vous n'aviez rien d'un humain, dit l'homme. Du reste…

> Sachez, monsieur, que je suis fier de ce que je suis, dit Folken en croisant les bras, le dos droit. Je n'ai jamais fait beaucoup de choses dans ma misérable vie dont je suis fier, alors laissez ma race en paix et occupez-vous plutôt de vos miches.

> Oh ! s'exclama l'homme, choqué. Vous ne nous en tirerez pas si facilement, monstre. Le palais sera informé et vous serez chassé.

> Le palais ? Ha ! Laissez-moi rire ! dit Folken. Je vis avec le Chevalier Céleste Allen Shézar et nous avons pour amie commune la Princesse Mirana. Le palais est donc au courant depuis longtemps de ce que je suis.

> Dis donc gringalet, dit alors une voix que Folken reconnu. Tu va laisser messire Folken tranquille ? Il ne t'a rien fait, si ?

Une vieille femme voûtée sortit alors de la foule, brandissant sa canne noueuse et l'homme recula d'un pas en fronçant les sourcils.

> Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que messire Folken soit ou non un humain ? demanda mamie Lola en menaçant le nez de l'homme de sa canne. Tu es bien content quand il te vend des médicaments pour ta pauvre mère, non ?

L'homme fit jouer ses mâchoires puis Folken se leva soudain et prit la vieille femme par les épaules en disant :

> Merci mamie Lola, mais j'aurais pu le mater tout seul…

> Les jeunes n'ont plus aucun respect pour leur aînés, maintenant, dit la vieille femme en fusillant l'homme du regard. Savez-vous que ce gringalet est plus jeune que vous, messire Folken ?

> Je l'ignorais, dit Folken en regardant l'homme qui ne devait guère avoir plus de vingt-trois ans. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis habitué aux agressions verbales et physiques, mamie Lola, j'aurais réussit à gérer celle-ci, il ne fallait pas vous déranger...

> Tatata, jeune homme, dit la vieille femme. Ca me faisait plaisir.

Folken haussa les sourcils puis il sourit à la vieille femme qui s'exclama soudain :

> Et alors, vous dormez tous ? Fichez le camp ! Vous avez sûrement autre chose à faire ! Aller, du balai, ouste !

Tous les gens agglutinés autour de la petite place de l'auberge partirent dans la plus grande confusion, se bousculant les uns les autres et Folken remercia la vieille femme qui s'en alla en clopinant, fière d'elle.

> Vous semblez très apprécié ici, dit la jeune femme au dos abîmé quand Folken revint s'asseoir près d'elle. Comment vous appelez-vous, gentilhomme ?

Folken haussa un sourcil puis il sourit et se releva. Il s'inclina en disant :

> Folken Lakur de Fanel, Prince Héritier de Fanélia, pour vous servir, mademoiselle.

> Un Prince ? Je m'en serais douté, dit la jeune femme en cachant son sourire derrière sa main. Je me nomme Valencia dé Montygglionne, la fille aînée de l'Intendant de la Colonie Asguard, territoire Zaibacher.

> Montygglionne ? dit Folken après avoir embrassé le dos de la main gantée tendue vers lui. J'ignorais que l'Intendant d'Asguard se nommait ainsi. De mon temps, c'était une base militaire…

> Ca l'est toujours, dit alors le frère de la jeune femme. Je suis Lioran dé Montygglionne, le Général de la base militaire d'Asguard. Content de vous connaître enfin, Général Folken.

> Ce titre ne m'est plus destiné depuis longtemps, Général Montygglionne, répondit Folken avec un petit sourire. J'ai abandonné mon poste pour que mon fils puisse suivre sa bien-aimée en Astria.

> Quelle étrange histoire vous nous comptez là, dit Valencia en haussant les sourcils. Vous avez abandonné Zaibacher, la cité militaire, pour venir ici, dans cette ville où le luxe déborde par les fenêtres des habitations ? Vous deviez avoir une très bonne raison pour quitter la plus puissante nation de Gaïa.

> Je vous raconterais bien tout cela mais se serait bien trop long et je dois reprendre mon travail d'ici peu, dit Folken. Mais si vous le désirez, une fois qu'un médecin aura vu votre dos, vous pourriez venir chez moi, et rencontrer la raison pour laquelle j'ai quitté Zaibacher pour venir m'établir ici.

Valencia regarda son frère qui dit :

> Ma foi… Nous sommes en vacances en Astria pour quelques semaines. Nous ne connaissons personne et le hasard à voulut qu'à notre descente de bateau, nous tombions sur l'ancien dirigeant de la Forteresse de Biwan.

> Ce que mon frère veut dire est que nous acceptions votre invitation avec joie, messire de Fanel, dit Valencia en donnant un coup d'éventail sur les doigts de son frère qui grogna.

Folken sourit légèrement puis il se leva et aida la jeune femme à en faire autant.

> Je crois que nous allons tout de suite aller voir un médecin, petite sœur, dit Lioran en lui balançant son manteau sur les épaules.

> Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ? demanda Folken.

> Inutile, ne risquez pas un blâme pour nous, dit Valencia avec un sourire. Retournez donc travailler, nous trouverons bien l'hôpital tout seuls.

> Ce n'est pas compliqué, dit Folken. Vous voyez le palais, là-bas ? L'hôpital est le petit bâtiment blanc au pied des remparts. Ha ! Attendez un instant, je vous prie.

Rapidement, il sortit d'une poche un morceau de papier et un crayon. Il griffonna quelque chose sur le papier puis le plia en deux et le donna à Lioran en disant :

> Montrez ceci à l'hôtesse à l'accueil, elle vous fera conduire auprès de la Princesse Mirana.

> Vous semblez être à un bon niveau social dans cette ville, dit Valencia en haussant les sourcils. Pourtant, à ce que j'ai pu voir, certains habitants n'ont que mépris pour vous…

> Hélas, dit Folken avec un petit sourire. Que voulez-vous, quand on est de ma race, on fait peur. Les Descendants du Dieu Dragon n'ont jamais inspiré que la mort depuis de nombreux millénaires.

Valencia sourit puis elle prit le bras de son frère et s'éloigna en agitant la main. Folken s'inclina puis fit demi-tour et regagna la pharmacie le cœur plus léger. Il avait encore une fois fait preuve de force mentale en ne se laissant pas démonter face à ce gringalet l'accusant d'être un monstre.

Cependant, bien des kilomètres plus loin, Allen tentait tant bien que mal de faire tenir son cheval en place en vue de le monter, mais l'animal était très nerveux et ne cessait de tourner en rond, donnant le vertige au Chevalier.

> Bon. Gadès, occupe-toi de cette carne, j'en ai marre, dit Allen au bout d'un moment.

Il colla les rênes dans les mains de son Capitaine puis s'en alla et monta dans le vaisseau en ronchonnant.

> Le Commandant est d'une humeur de chien, ce matin, fit remarquer Ort en s'approchant. Je crois que messire Folken commence à lui manquer.

> Je ne crois pas, dit Gadès. J'en suis certain. Aller viens, bourrique, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire de toi pour que le Commandant puisse te monter aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il en tirant sur les rênes du cheval qui le suivit sans broncher.

Dans son bureau, Allen ruminait. Il ne se sentait pas comme d'habitude, il avait envie de crier et de tout casser mais il était incapable de dire pourquoi. Il avait passé la plus belle nuit depuis son départ de Pallas, Juo l'avait laissé partir ce matin sans broncher, peut-être dans l'espoir de le retrouver le soir, et les réparations du vaisseau allaient bon train. Aucune ombre au tableau donc, mais Allen se sentait comme oppressé de l'intérieur, et cette douleur dans le ventre qui lui fusillait les entrailles à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de lever les bras ou de se baisser trop rapidement l'inquiétait.

Se levant, le Chevalier ronchonna. Il avait mal aux reins et le fait de se redresser pour marcher lui provoqua une nouvelle douleur au ventre qui ne fut pas sans l'inquiéter un peu plus. Il serait bien tenté d'aller voir un médecin mais il n'avait guère confiance en ces charlatans de village. Il préféra donc attendre d'être, soit arrivé à destination, soit de retour à Pallas, pour se faire examiner, en espérant que le mal n'empire pas pendant la mission.

Quittant le vaisseau, Allen gagna l'imposante demeure du maire et salua plusieurs personnes richement vêtues qui en sortaient. Il entra ensuite dans la maison et gagna la salle à manger où il trouva l'épouse du maire qui lui sourit et l'invita à prendre place près d'elle.

> Vous cherchez mon époux, Seigneur Chevalier ?

> En effet, j'aurais aimé m'entretenir avec lui, à propos de mon départ proche, répondit Allen.

Il accepta la coupe de vin que lui tendait la femme puis il ajouta :

> Savez-vous où je puis le trouver, Madame ?

> Il est absent pour la journée, répondit la femme. Il est partit très tôt ce matin, dans les montagnes, chasser l'ours, et il ne sera de retour qu'à la nuit, voire même bien après.

> Les ours ? Vous en avez ici ?

> Des centaines ! dit la femme avec un grand sourire. Nous vénérons cet animal majestueux et il n'est pas rare de trouver une belle peau d'ours en guise de couvre-lit dans les chambres.

> Ha ! C'est donc une peau d'ours qui recouvre mon lit, dit Allen. Justement, hier au soir, je me demandais à quel animal avait bien pu appartenir cette magnifique peau si chaude et si douce.

> A une ourse bien grasse, dit la femme en souriant. Mon mari l'a tuée, il y a environ six mois, alors qu'elle terrorisait les enfants du bas-village avec ses grognements. Nous avons mit plusieurs jours à la traquer puis à la coincer dans un recoin de la montagne. Je me souviens que, ce jour-là, le jour de la mise à mort, mon époux a été blessé par cette ourse. Nous avons eut très peur qu'il ne perde l'usage de son bras gauche mais comme vous pouvez le voir, il s'est très bien remi.

Allen hocha la tête puis la porte de la pièce grinça et Juo apparut.

> Bonjour, mère, dit le garçon en s'approchant.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue puis se tourna vers Allen en disant :

> Bien le bonjour, Seigneur Chevalier.

> Bonjour à vous, Messire Juo, répondit Allen avec un sourire poli.

> Tu es déjà rentré de l'école, fils ? demanda alors sa mère.

> Oui, madame Léo a eut un problème de famille, elle a été obligée de nous laisser sortir plus tôt que prévu.

> Ha ? Quel dommage, j'espère que ce n'est pas grave, dit la femme en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Juo haussa les épaules puis il quitta le salon et sa mère dit à Allen :

> Cet enfant est mis de côté par mon époux, vous savez ?

> Non, je l'ignorais, répondit Allen poliment, même s'il savait déjà la raison de cette mise à l'écart. Messire Juo a-t-il fait quelque chose qui aurait déplu à votre époux ?

> Hé bien… disons que oui, répondit la femme en baissant les yeux. Vous vous souvenez le jour de votre arrivée ?

Allen hocha la tête et la femme reprit :

> Mon fils est comme vous, messire Shézar. Il préféra la compagnie de ses semblables à celle des femmes et je m'en désole. Moi qui pensais avoir des petits-enfants…

> Mademoiselle Eva vous en donnera bien quelques-uns, des petits-enfants, non ? demanda Allen. Il ne faut pas vous en faire pour cela, rien n'est perdu, regardez-moi, j'en suis la preuve vivante.

> C'est à dire ?

> Comme vous le savez, je vis avec un homme, mais il a trois enfants et moi un, dit Allen. Ils portent cependant tous le même nom, le mien.

> Vous pensez donc qu'une personne peut être avec quelqu'un, n'importe qui, sans pour autant que ce soit une personne du sexe opposé ? Les mœurs ont bien changé.

Allen sourit puis la femme lui rendit son sourire et dit :

> Au fait, je venais voir votre époux vous l'enquérir au sujet de mon départ. Les réparations de mon vaisseau seront terminées d'ici demain soir, je pense, après, il nous faudra charger nos différentes machines dont les Guymelefs puis les vivres et l'eau que vous nous avez gracieusement donnée.

> Vous compteriez donc partir après-demain, si j'ai bien compris, dit la femme. Cela ne pose aucun soucis majeurs… Après-demain, ce sera samedi, les vaisseaux ont le droit de voyager en ce premier jour du week-end… Non, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient majeur quant à votre départ ce jour.

> Très bien, dit Allen en hochant la tête. Etant donné que j'ignore quand va rentrer votre époux, j'aimerais que vous lui répétiez ce que je viens de vous dire, afin qu'il soit au courant.

> Je le lui dirait, dit la femme en souriant.

Allen se leva alors et s'inclina avant de quitter la pièce en souhaitant une bonne journée à la femme.

L'après-midi, Allen la passa à bord de son vaisseau, et il fut étonné de voir Juo entrer dans la petite pièce en bazar, escorté de Reedden.

> Commandant, vous avez de la visite, dit le jeune Croisé.

Allen leva les yeux et haussa un sourcil en voyant Juo. Reedden les laissa ensuite en fermant la porte et Allen demanda :

> Quel bon vent vous amène sur mon vaisseau, messire Juo ?

> Je m'ennuie à la maison, répondit Juo avec un sourire. Je suis sortit me promener et j'ai vu votre vaisseau stationné sur la place. Je me suis donc permis de monter et votre homme m'a conduit jusqu'à vous.

Allen sourit puis se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il resta un petit moment planté devant, l'oreille tendue, puis il s'éloigna en entraînant Juo avec lui et le garçon, prenant ce geste comme le signal que la voie était libre, sauta au cou du Chevalier qui l'enlaça en disant :

> Tu es fou de venir jusqu'ici, ta mère pourrait avoir des doutes.

> Mais non voyons, elle sait que j'aime les vaisseaux, elle pensera que je suis à bord pour assouvir ma passion, répondit le garçon en souriant.

Il embrassa alors Allen qui le repoussa en disant :

> J'insiste tout de même sur le fait que tu ne devrais pas être là. J'ai peur que tu ne t'attache trop à moi. Je vais bientôt repartir, Juo, et tu devras m'oublier.

> Je ne le pourrais, Allen, dit le garçon en allant s'asseoir sur la banquette couverte de papiers, adossée en face de la porte.

Il croisa les jambes l'une sur l'autre puis dit :

> J'aimerais encore passer la nuit avec toi, tu sais…

> Je m'en doute mais…

> Ce n'est pas possible, je sais, dit Juo dans un soupir.

> Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait, dit Allen en s'approchant. Ce n'est pas pour me faire plaisir que je te repousse, tu es un garçon très attirant, je ne le nie pas, et coucher avec toi a été vraiment très bien, mais tu es jeune et je suis fiancé. J'aime mon compagnon plus que tout et notre couple est déjà fragile… Et puis, tu as Carmin…

> Carmin ? Tu parle ! dit Juo avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Il m'a carrément snobé ce matin, à l'école. D'habitude, il vient vers moi et il me charrie, mais alors là, j'avais jamais vu ça. Il est passé devant moi sans même me regarder alors que je lui parlais. Je me suis trouvé con, tu peux pas savoir.

> J'imagine aisément ce que tu as pu ressentir, cela m'est arrivé plus d'une fois, dit Allen.

Il poussa une pile de feuilles et prit place sur le divan. Juo se tourna vers lui et demanda :

> Dis… Je change de sujet, mais je voudrais te poser une question, disons, assez personnelle.

> Oui ? Vas-y, je verrais bien si je peux y répondre ou non, dit Allen en haussant un sourcil.

> Est-ce que ton Folken est humain ?

> Bah ? Oui, bien sûr, quelle question… Pourquoi demande-tu cela ?

> Je te demanda cela parce que ce matin, en classe, nous avons parlé des Descendants du Dieu Dragon. Nous en avons plein nos livres de ces humains flanqués d'ailes. C'est en voyant une gravure dans un de mes livres que ça à fait tilt.

> Ha bon ? Une gravure, tu dis ?

> Oui, elle ressemblait pas mal à la description que tu m'as faite de ton fiancé et j'ai trouvé cela étrange, dit Juo en s'appuyant contre le dossier du sofa. Des cheveux en brosse, des yeux noir légèrement bridés… Dommage que ce ne soit pas une gravure en couleur…

Allen haussa les sourcils puis Juo se racla la gorge et dit :

> Dis…

> Moui ?

> Embrasse-moi…

> Non, Juo, dit Allen. J'ai deux tonnes de travail et si je commence à me laisser aller, je ne pourrais plus rien faire de la journée.

> Dis tout de suite que ma présence t'ennuie, dit le garçon en croisant les bras.

> Mais non… dit Allen en levant les yeux au ciel. Cela n'a rien à voir, ta présence m'est agréable, seulement, je ne voudrais pas que l'on nous surprenne en fâcheuse posture, d'autant plus que mes hommes ont la mauvaise habitude de rentrer dans les pièces de ce vaisseau sans frapper.

> Aller, s'il te plait, rien qu'un bisou… Un tout petit bisou de rien du tout… dit Juo en prenant un ton suppliant.

Incapable de résister, Allen finit par craquer et il se pencha vers le garçon qui sourit et déposa ses lèvres contre celles du Chevalier. Allen l'embrassa alors et Juo fit un peu de forcing avec sa langue et le bisou innocent se transforma vite en baiser langoureux.

> Tu es vraiment un chameau, dit Allen quand Juo recula. Tu en as profité, petit monstre.

> Que veux-tu, dit le garçon en haussant les épaules avec un sourire en coin.

Il embrassa ensuite le Chevalier sur la joue puis se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en disant :

> Ce soir, Allen, je viens dans ta chambre.

> Non, dit Allen en se levant. Je ne veux pas te voir et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Je préfère encore tu ailles voir Carmin.

> Mais Allen…

> Non, dit le Chevalier. Crois-moi, ce sera bien mieux pour nous deux. Et puis, depuis quelques jours, je ne me sens pas en super forme.

Il posa alors une main sur son ventre et Juo soupira.

> Très bien, dit-il. Mais demain soir, je veux te voir avant que tu ne partes, d'accord ?

> Je verrais, si j'ai le temps, dit Allen.

Il ouvrit alors la porte du bureau et Juo sortit dans le couloir. Le Chevalier referma aussitôt la porte et Juo se retrouva nez à nez avec le bois. Il grommela quelque chose puis s'en alla, un peu froissé tout de même de s'être prit une veste.

Allen, lui, retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau et se remit à ranger ses papiers. Il se figea soudain et se renversa en arrière sur le dossier de son siège en soupirant.

> Folken, je vous demande pardon… souffla-t-il.

Le soir-même, il retrouva Juo dans sa chambre et ils passèrent la nuit à s'aimer en silence avec force et passion.


	29. Chapter 28

Et voilà le chapitre 28, l'un des derniers. Je pense aller jusqu'à trente puis faire un Epilogue et ce sera tout. Cependant, je ne garantit rien, ce sera celon le bon vouloir de mon ispiration, lol ! Aller, bonne lecture a touts !

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

Allen quitta le village fortifié le lendemain matin, alors que Juo dormait paisiblement après une intense nuit d'amour.

> Au revoir, petit homme, dit Allen en déposant un fin poignard le long du bras nu du jeune homme. J'ai beaucoup aimé notre rencontre, je ne t'oublierais pas.

Il effleura ensuite la joue de Juo du bout des doigts puis quitta la chambre et gagna la sienne. Il se changea rapidement puis épaula son sac et monta dans son vaisseau après avoir salué le maire et son épouse et les avoir remercié.

> Faites bon voyage, Seigneur Chevalier, dit le maire. Au retour, si vous passez par-là, faites une halte, nous vous accueillerons à bras ouverts.

> Cela aurait été avec plaisir, monseigneur, seulement, notre itinéraire de retour est déjà tracé et notre route se situe bien au sud de votre village.

Il désigna alors le sud du bras et le maire parut désolé. Il continua néanmoins de sourire et il inclina la tête quand Allen lui fit une révérence.

Le vaisseau lâcha ensuite ses amarres et tout le monde monta à bord. Les portes se fermèrent et Allen salua du bras les habitants si accueillants du village depuis le pont principal.

Le vaisseau prit ensuite de l'altitude puis pivota pour se mettre dans le sens de la route pour Fanélia. Les moteurs ascensionnels s'arrêtèrent ensuite et les moteurs principaux prirent le relais. Le vaisseau se mit alors en branle et Allen se détourna pour gagner son bureau.

Alors qu'il refermait la porte de son bureau pour avoir un peu de tranquillité, le Chevalier fut attiré par un éclat brillant venant de la montagne qu'ils longeaient. S'approchant du hublot, Allen scruta le flanc de la montagne et l'éclat attira son regard sur la droite. Il vit alors une silhouette et il reconnut Juo qui brandissait le poignard qu'il lui avait laissé le matin-même.

Allen regretta alors de ne pouvoir ouvrir le hublot et de ne pouvoir entendre ce que lui criait le garçon. Seulement, il le comprit tout de même et Folken s'immisça dans son esprit. Le Chevalier se détourna alors et Juo, du haut de son perchoir, baissa le bras. Les larmes déferlaient sur ses joues et il murmura :

> Je t'aime, Allen… Ne m'oublie jamais.

> Pardon Juo, dit Allen en retournant s'asseoir à son bureau. Je t'ai fait miroiter des choses que tu n'auras jamais… Puisses-tu m'oublier et me pardonner, un jour.

Sur ce le vaisseau prit de la vitesse et déploya ses gouvernails dans un grand bruit de toile.

A Pallas, cependant, Folken, qui ne travaillait pas ce jour, alla rendre visite à la jeune femme qu'il avait aidée la veille, celle qui avait glissé sur les pavés et s'était fait mal au dos.

> Je suis désolé, messire Folken, dit la jeune infirmière à l'accueil. Mademoiselle dé Montygglionne n'est pas restée longtemps. Le docteur Aston s'est occupée d'elle, voulez-vous que je l'appelle ?

> Non, ne la dérangez pas, dit Folken avec un geste de la main. Pouvez-vous me donner l'adresse de cette jeune femme, s'il vous plait, j'aimerais leur rendre une petite visite...

> Hé bien... hésita la jeune femme. En principe je n'ai pas le droit mais... Oh et puis zut ! Vous êtes un ami du docteur Aston, vous n'êtes pas un inconnu. Attendez, je vais vous trouver cela.

Folken sourit légèrement puis la jeune femme se retourna et fouilla dans un tiroir. Elle en sortit un dossier, prit un papier et griffonna quelque chose dessus. Elle rangea ensuite le dossier et se retourna vers Folken en disant :

> Tenez, voici l'adresse de l'hôtel où ils ont une chambre. Pour la chambre, demandez à l'accueil...

> Très bien, dit Folken en prenant le papier qu'il plia en deux avant de le fourrer dans la poche de son manteau. Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle, ajouta-t-il.

La jeune femme lui fit un signe de tête puis Folken quitta l'hôpital et, quand il eut disparut, elle se tourna vers sa collègue derrière elle en disant :

> Ah mon Dieu... Qu'il est beau...

Son amie sourit puis dit :

> Oui, mais il est déjà prit. Et toc ! Il fallait arriver avant le Chevalier Shézar. Et puis de toutes façons, tu es bien trop jeune pour lui.

> Trop jeune ? couina la jeune femme en se redressant. As-tu crois ça ? J'ai dix-huit ans, ma belle !

> Et lui vingt-cinq, répliqua l'autre jeune femme. Là !

La jeune infirmière croisa alors les bras et entreprit de bouder, mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de le faire longtemps car des clients s'approchaient du comptoir.

Folken, son papier à la main, arpentait les rues de Pallas. Consultant le papier, il tourna à droite et s'enfila dans une petite rue qui avait l'air d'un bidonville. Entre les deux hauts immeubles, des cordes à linge étaient suspendues, exposant au vent des vêtements parfois un peu fatigués.

> J'ignorais qu'il y avait un hôtel dans ce coin... murmura l'ancien Général en regardant l'air.

> Messire de Fanel ? dit-on soudain derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se retourna et reconnu la jeune femme de la vieille. Elle portait dans ses bras un paquet de linge et, vêtue d'une jolie robe, elle faisait tâche à côté des immeubles à la peinture écaillée.

> Miss dé Montygglionne...

> Oh ! Vous m'avez reconnue ?

> Un si joli visage ne s'oublie pas, dit Folken en s'approchant. Mais dites-moi, vous vivez ici ? Dans ces... taudis ?

> Oh non, grands dieux ! dit la jeune femme en ouvrant des grands yeux. Notre hotal se trouve au bout de la rue, il donne sur la grand-rue.

> Oh ! Je vois, dit Folken. Je suis donc passé par les « coulisses », nous dirons.

La jeune femme lui sourit puis elle le conduisit jusqu'à l'hôtel, et en chemin elle expliqua ce qu'elle faisait dans une rue si pauvrement agencée.

> Une vielle femme, au bout de la rue, est une amie de ma mère, expliqua-t-elle. Elle est Repasseuse Publique, je revenais de chez elle avec mon ligne quand je vous ait trouvé.

Folken hocha la tête. Il comprenait mieux à présent.

> Mais au fait, reprit la jeune femme. Que faites-vous si loin du palais ?

> Je suis passé à l'hôpital tout à l'heure, prendre de vos nouvelles, et l'on m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas restée. J'ai alors demandé votre adresse et me voici.

> Je vois. Mais rassurez-vous, mon dos va très bien. Le docteur Aston m'a donné des comprimés à prendre pendant trois jours, matin et soir, mais, autrement, tout va bien. Par contre, j'aurais la marque des œillets de mon corset pendant encore un bon moment. Maudits engins, tiens !

Folken laissa échapper un rire discret puis il dit :

> Les femmes de ma maison n'en portent pas, vous savez ? Ma belle-fille vient d'un pays où les femmes ne portent pas ce genre de chose et mes filles sont des femmes-chat, elles sont rarement habillées de robes...

La jeune femme sourit puis elle dit :

> Vous semblez bien jeune pour avoir déjà un fils en âge de se marier... Pardonnez mon indiscrétion mais cela m'intrigue.

> Vous n'êtes pas la première personne à me le dire, ni la dernière, répondit Folken avec un sourire. Pour vous répondre, je n'ai pas d'enfants naturels. Mon compagnon et moi-même avons quatre enfants, mais tous sont adoptés. Mon fils et mes filles vivent avec moi depuis leur plus tendre enfance, quant au fils de mon compagnon, il l'a prit avec lui alors que la mère du petit venait de mourir, il y a déjà une bonne année.

Valencia hocha la tête, visiblement peu surprise que son « sauveur » vive avec un homme, puis elle leva les yeux vers un grand bâtiment rouge et Folken déchiffra l'enseigne de l'hôtel.

> Je vais vous laisser, à présent, dit-elle. Mon frère doit s'impatienter, nous devons sortir, ce soir...

> Ha ? Vous allez au restaurant ?

> Non, à une réception au palais royal, dit Valencia. Vous y serez ?

> Hélas, je crains que non, dit Folken en secouant la tête. Mon compagnon étant absent, je dois m'occuper de son fils et puis, entre nous soit dit, le Roi m'a un peu à la mauvaise en ce moment...

> Oh ! Je vois, fit la jeune femme avec un sourire. Pour tout vous dire, je ne l'aime pas trop, le Roi Aston. Il a un visage qui n'aspire que la méfiance, à moi en tous cas.

> Rassurez-vous, je suis de votre avis. Bien, je vais vous laisser regagner votre hôtel, à présent, si vous êtes pressée...

Valencia sourit puis Folken s'inclina et s'éloigna. Il tourna au coin d'un immeuble puis siffla une calèche et se fit reconduire à la villa Shézar.

> Ah ! Voilà Folken !

Hitomi leva les yeux vers son compagnon qui ouvrait la porte-fenêtre et sortait sur la terrasse pour accueillir son père adoptif. Se levant, Shanna dans les bras, la jeune femme en fit autant et elle sourit en voyant l'ancien Général descendre de la calèche.

> Tu en a mit du temps, dit le jeune homme en prenant le sac de Folken. Tu es allé où ? A la boutique ?

> Non, je suis allé voir une patiente de Mirana, répondit Folken. C'est moi qui l'ai aidée, cette jeune femme, quand elle a glissé sur les pavés des docks, hier.

Dilandau hocha la tête puis il sortit de la ceinture de son habit une lettre pliée en deux.

> Tiens, dit-il. C'est d'Allen...

> Une lettre d'Allen ? Montre. Vous l'avez lue ?

> Non, on t'a laissé ce privilège, répondit Dilandau en souriant.

Folken le remercia d'un signe de tête puis l'ancien Général rentra dans la maison, la lettre à la main. Il se rendit dans le bureau d'Allen et la Gouvernante lui amena Karej qui le réclamait.

L'enfant sur les genoux, Folken déplia la lettre après avoir sauter le cachet de cire.

> C'est une lettre de papa, mon poussin... dit-il.

> 'Pa ! s'exclama l'enfant en voulant attraper le papier.

Folken l'éloigna des mains destructrices légèrement baveuses puis il entreprit de lire ce que lui avait écrit son compagnon. La lettre datait de plusieurs jours en arrière mais cela ne dérangea pas l'ancien Général car, quand on dit « je vous aime » à la fin d'une lettre, cela n'a pas de limites dans le temps.

> Ton papa va bientôt rentrer, Karej, dit Folken en asseyant l'enfant au bord du bureau, face à lui. Je suis certain que tu as hâte de le revoir. Moi aussi, tu sais.

> 'Pa !

Folken sourit puis il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, la gorge nouée.

C'était la première fois qu'Allen partait si loin et si longtemps sans lui. Loin parce que la ville de Sofia était bien après Fanélia, et longtemps car deux semaines sans se voir ni se parler, c'est très long. Certes, l'ancien Général était loin d'être seul dans la grande maison, avec Naria et Eriya, les deux chattes, Dilandau et Hitomi, avec leur fille, et surtout Karej, l'enfant qui allait sur ses deux ans.

Folken regarda l'enfant assit devant lui qui jouait avec le bouton de cire rouge frappé du sceau d'Allen. Lorsqu'il le porta à sa bouche, Folken le lui enleva et le bébé se mit à geindre.

> Non, non, c'est dangereux ça...

Karej tendit les bras vers son jouet confisqué et Folken le jeta dans la corbeille à papier. Karej ouvrit alors la bouche pour crier mais Folken fronça les sourcils et l'enfant referma la bouche. Il se contenta de faire la moue et Folken sourit :

> Tu n'es pas beau quand tu boude, fils.

> Gah ?

Folken sourit un peu plus il se leva en prenant le bébé dans un bras. Il alla ranger la lettre d'Allen dans un tiroir d'un meuble puis quitta le bureau et monta dans sa chambre où il mit l'enfant dans son parc, avec ses jouets, le temps de ranger un peu ses affaires qui s'éparpillaient bien au-delà de son territoire habituel.

> Heureusement qu'Allen ne rentre pas aujourd'hui, il prendrait peur...

Un paquet de linge dans les bras, Folken alla le ranger dans la penderie. Tout était propre mais les lavandières s'étaient contentées de poser le linge repassé sur les chaises et le lit, laissant le soin aux propriétaires des affaires de les ranger.

> Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent, dit soudain une voix à la porte, faisant tressaillir Folken

L'ancien général se retourna et vit Hitomi dans l'encadrement de la porte, un bouquet de fleures dans les bras.

> C'est un proverbe de la Terre, dit la jeune femme en souriant.

> Hitomi, tu m'as fait peur, dit Folken.

> Désolée, ce n'était pas mon but. Que faites-vous ? Du rangement ?

> Oui, les bonnes ont monté du linge ce matin et je le range un peu avant qu'il n'y en ait trop.

> Il y a du linge à Allen, on dirait, dit Hitomi en s'approchant.

Elle déposa le bouquet sur la commode près de la porte et Folken prit la pile d'uniformes de Chevalier Céleste en hochant la tête puis il entra dans un long dressing en disant :

> Allen a tellement d'uniformes qu'il ne sait qu'en faire. Je suis certain qu'il ne rentre plus dans la moitié d'entre eux.

Hitomi sourit puis Folken lui prit des bras une pile de linge noir qu'il déposa dans une étagère en face de lui en disant :

> Il n'a pas beaucoup de vêtements pour tous les jours, mis à part ses pantalons noirs et ses chemises blanches.

> Il n'aime guère les autres vêtements, du reste, dit Hitomi. Depuis que je le connais, je l'ai toujours vu, soit dans son uniforme, soit dans sa tenue de repos, soit en kimono.

> Ha bon ? Tu as vu mon compagnon en kimono ? J'ignorais que vous aviez été aussi proches, dit Folken avec un sourire taquin.

> Folken ! dit Hitomi en rougissant. Je vous en prie...

> Je plaisantais, Hitomi, dit Folken. Crois bien qu'Allen m'a déjà parlé des sentiments qu'il avait pour toi.

> Vraiment ? Je l'ignorais...

> Tu sais, nous avons de nombreuses distractions quand nous sommes tous les deux. Nous ne passons pas notre temps à nous embrasser.

> Folken, cette conversation devient embarrassante, dit Hitomi, encore plus rouge qu'auparavant. Changeons de sujet, je vous prie.

Folken haussa les sourcils puis il hocha la tête et la jeune femme dit :

> J'étais venue vous demander si vous saviez où avaient passé Naria et Eriya. Je ne les ai pas vue depuis ce matin et personne d'autre ne sait où elles sont.

> Bah, dit Folken en haussant les épaules. Surement quelque par dans la maison... ou dehors.

Hitomi haussa les épaules puis elle s'approcha du parc de Karej qui, assit au fond, leva les bras vers elle en faisant un grand sourire. Hitomi le prit et le cala sur sa hanche en disant :

> Cet enfant est le plus chanceux de tous. Il a des parents merveilleux.

> Merci, dit Folken. Sans cet enfant, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu supporter l'absence d'Allen.

> Il ne faut pas dire cela, Folken. Karej est un don du ciel, d'accord, mais si vous aimez réellement Allen, alors vous supporterez toutes ses absences, qu'elles durent un jour ou un an. De plus, si vous parvenez à retomber enceint, vous ne serez plus seul.

Le visage de Folken s'assombrit soudain et Hitomi craignit avoir dit une bêtise. Elle s'excusa et Folken dit :

> Pas la peine de t'excuser, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que parler d'enfantement m'était encore pénible.

> Cela fait pourtant des mois que vous avez perdu cet enfant, dit Hitomi. Vous devriez cesser d'y penser...

> J'essaie, crois-moi, mais dès que je vois Karej, je repense a ce bébé que je n'ai pas été capable de mener à terme, aux larmes d'Allen et à sa déception...

> Il n'y a pas qu'Allen qui ait été déçu, dit Hitomi en posant une main sur le bras du jeune homme. Tout le monde l'a été, mais ce n'étais pas de la déception véritable, plutôt... comme dire... de la pitié pour vous qui avez, finalement, souffert pour rien. Je vous ai plaint, vous savez ? J'avais peur qu'après vous avoir vu perdre ce bébé, j'aurais du mal à aimer le mien. Mais il n'en n'est rien, Dieu soit loué. Shanna est mon trésor, elle est mon premier enfant, enfant que j'ai eut avec un garçon que j'ai sut différent dès le premier regard.

> Tu m'étonneras toujours, jeune fille, dit Folken en lui souriant. Tu es d'une perspicacité que nous autres natifs de Gaïa, n'avons pas.

Hitomi remercia l'ancien général d'un signe de tête puis elle le laissa à son rangement et quitta la chambre après avoir remit Karej dans son parc.

Elle se rendit dans la sienne et y trouva Dilandau, affalé sur le lit, en train de lire.

> Tu n'a rien de mieux à faire ? demanda-t-elle. Il fait beau dehors...

> Peut-être, répondit Dilandau avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais quoi que je veuille faire, il n'y a personne pour le faire avec moi. Les filles sont parties on ne sait-où, Folken s'occupe de Karej et toi de Shanna.

Hitomi secoua alors la tête puis elle soupira et alla voir sa fille dans son berceau. Le bébé dormait paisiblement, allongée sur le dos. La petite fille allait avoir un an dans quelques lunes, déjà... Hitomi soupira discrètement. Elle se tourna alors vers Dilandau qui lisait toujours son livre, et elle s'approcha de lui. Elle s'allongea à son côté et le jeune homme l'entoura de son bras. Il referma son livre et se tourna sur le dos tandis qu'Hitomi s'installer à moitié sur son torse en disant :

> Et dire que tu aurais tout fait pour me tuer...

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête, puis il dit :

> Hitomi, tu voudrais un autre enfant ?

Hitomi mit quelques secondes à réagir, puis elle se redressa sur un bras et regarda son compagnon qui regardait, lui, le dais du baldaquin.

> Pardon ? dit-elle. Pourquoi tu parles de cela maintenant ?

> Oh ! Pour rien, c'était juste une question...

> Ha bon... Hé bien saches que oui, j'aimerais bien avoir d'autres enfants, de toi évidemment. J'aime sentir la vie bouger en moi. Quand j'attendais Shanna, je ne passais pas une minute sans me perdre dans mes pensées et tenter de savoir ce que faisait ma fille, blottie au creux de mes entrailles. Seulement, pour le moment, Shanna est encore trop petite. Attendons encore un ou deux ans, d'accord ?

> Un ou deux ans... Hum, je pense que je vais pouvoir tenir, dit Dilandau en se tournant sur le côté.

Il emprisonna sa compagne sous lui en lui tenant les bras au-dessus de la tête. Elle lui sourit puis ils s'embrassèrent et la jeune femme se dégagea en disant :

> Aller, je n'ai pas le temps de batifoler.

> Mais ma parole, tu as toujours quelque chose à faire, dit Dilandau en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Nous vivons pourtant dans une maison remplie de personnes prêtes à répondre au moindre de nos besoins, mais non, toi, tu trouve encore le moyen d'avoir des choses à faire.

> Sont-ce des reproches, mon chéri ? demanda alors Hitomi en fronçant les sourcils, faisant mine d'être suspicieuse. Peut-être préfériez-vous une bonne épouse qui met des enfants au monde à la chaine ?

> Mais ? fit Dilandau, surprit. Hitomi...

> Je rigole ! dit Hitomi en souriant. Mais saches que je ne peux pas supporter de rester inactive, comme toi. J'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit, sans quoi je deviendrais vite folle d'ennui

Dilandau lui sourit puis il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra un instant en lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille, puis Hitomi se dégagea, légèrement rose. Le jeune homme sourit de nouveau puis il quitta la chambre et laissa sa compagne avec sa fille qui semblait avoir finit sa sieste et réclamait à corps et à cris son sempiternel biberon.

L'ancien soldat rejoignit tranquillement son père adoptif, Folken, dans sa chambre et s'affala sur le lit en disant :

> Allen rentre quand ?

> En fin de semaine, je pense, pourquoi ? répondit Folken depuis le bureau devant la fenêtre où il lisait.

Dilandau se tourna sur le ventre et dit :

> Je m'ennuie...

> Et tu continueras à t'ennuyer, qu'il y ait Allen ou pas à la maison, jeune homme, dit Folken en fermant en fermant son livre. Tu n'as qu'à aller en ville, tu es assez grand pour prendre un cheval et y aller tout seul, non ?

> Mouais, mais ca me dit rien...

> Je peut pas décider à ta place, dit Folken. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi, en ce moment, le Gouvernante est en congés, je dois donc m'occuper de Karej.

> Pfuuuu...

> Arrête de soupirer ainsi, on dirait un gamin de dix ans. Allons, Dilandau, tu as passé l'âge de t'ennuyer comme les enfants. Tu n'a qu'à lire ou aller faire un entrainement dans les bois, je ne sais pas...

> Viens croiser le fer avec moi, s'il te plait, demanda alors le jeune homme en se redressant sur les coudes. Tu n'as pas combattu à l'épée depuis que tu as perdu ton fils... Tu dois être rouillé...

> Sûrement, dit Folken en levant son bras droit. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais de Karej ? Je ne vais pas le mettre sur mon dos pendant que je m'entraine avec toi, si ?

> Evidemment que non, dit Dilandau en haussant les épaules. Donne-le à une bonne ou à Hitomi...

> Décidément, tu auras toujours le dernier mot, dit Folken en souriant. Aller va, allons croiser le fer un moment, ca ne peut pas me faire de mal après tout.

> Génial !

Le garçon bondit du lit et sortit de la pièce sous le regard de Folken qui secoua la tête en soupirant :

> Un vrai gamin... Bon ! dit-il ensuite. Aller viens, mon bébé, on va aller se promener un peu.

> Pa ?

> Non, avec Hitomi.

> Tomi !

> Oui, dit Folken en hissant l'enfant dans ses bras. Tu parle de mieux en mieux, toi...

Il l'embrassa ensuite sur la joue puis quitta la chambre en prenant son épée.


	30. Chapter 29

Kikou tt le monde ! Me revoila enfin avec un nouveau chapitre ! Bon, je pars en vacances demain très tôt et je ne pourrais pas poster avant deux semaines, mais je vais tache d'avancer ceyte histoire le plus possible afin de vous pondre un chapitre fin aout, quand je rentre

Aller, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

Allen soupira. Pour changer, il ne parvenait pas à dormir.

Allongé dans le vaste lit que lui avait aimablement prêté Van en son palais, le Chevalier Céleste ne cessait de se tourner et de se retourner, sans trouver le sommeil. Finalement, il finit par se lever, enfiler une robe de chambre et quitter sa chambre.

Il gagna les jardins, un étage au-dessous, et s'installa sur un banc. L'arrivée de Van le fit sursauter.

> Majesté, dit Allen en se levant.

> Allons, Allen, nous sommes amis depuis suffisamment de temps pour que tu m'appelle par mon prénom, dit Van avec un sourire en repliant ses ailes.

Allen fit un signe de tête avec un sourire puis il se rassit et Van prit place à ses côtés en demandant :

> Tu ne trouve pas le sommeil ? Il est pourtant très tard…

> Le sommeil me fuit, dit Allen en serrant sa robe de chambre autour de lui. Je ne sais pas, je me sens comme oppressé, j'ai une vilaine angoisse, comme s'il allait arriver quelque chose…

> Et que pourrait-il arriver ? Tu es ici depuis trois jours, si quelque chose avait du se passer… Tu ne crois pas ?

> Si, peut-être bien… Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas dormir. Et toi, d'où viens-tu ?

> Je suis allé faire un peu de reconnaissance sur les mines du nord, répondit Van en montrant le nord avec un signe de menton. Hier au soir, plusieurs Contre-Maîtres m'ont rapporté qu'une bande de loup volait le déjeuner des ouvriers, je suis donc allé voir et il y a effectivement des loups.

> La saison est pourtant très avancée, l'hiver ne va pas tarder… dit Allen. Les loups descendent donc si bas en ton pays ?

> Normalement, ils restent à Zaibacher, dit Van en secouant la tête. Mais déjà l'année passée j'ai entendu qu'ils avaient franchi les frontières pour se nourrir. Zaibacher commence peut-être à s'épuiser, qui sait ?

Allen haussa les épaules puis, frissonnant, il se leva et ajusta sa robe de chambre. Cela fit froncer les sourcils de Van qui dit :

> Allen, te laisserais-tu aller ?

> Heu… fit Allen, surprit. Pourquoi une telle question ?

> Je trouve que tu as un peu d'embonpoint et cela ne te ressemble pas, dit Van en tapotant son propre ventre. Mon frère te mène-t-il donc la vie si dure ?

> Mais non, pas du tout, dit Allen en nouant sa robe de chambre. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

> Menteur, dit Van avec un sourire. Tu sais de quoi je parle…

> Mais non, je t'assure que non, Van, dit Allen, les sourcils haussés, commençant à perdre patience.

> Mais alors…

> Mais alors quoi, Van ? demanda Allen. Vas-tu donc te décider à parler ?

> C'est à dire que… Si tu ne sais pas alors…

> Van…

Le jeune roi déglutit. Son nom n'avait pas eut un bon son dans la gorge du chevalier et il pinça les lèvres.

> Viens avec moi, dit-il alors en se levant du banc de pierre et en entrant dans le palais dont les portes restaient ouvertes une grande partie de la nuit. Suis-moi, ajouta-t-il en poussant un tableau qui se révéla être un passage secret.

Allen, curieux, suivit son ami et se retrouva dans une vaste pièce, vraisemblablement située sous la salle du trône au vu de son agencement.

> Où sommes-nous, Van ? demanda-t-il.

> Dans le lieu secret des Descendants du Peuple du Dieu Dragon, répondit le jeune roi en se dirigeant vers une grande arche creusée dans le mur en face de l'entrée.

Etendant ses ailes et ses bras face au mur, il se mit à psalmodier une chanson dans une langue inconnue d'Allen et soudain, les briques devant Van se séparèrent en deux et s'ouvrirent comme deux grandes portes.

> Viens, dit Van en avançant.

Allen le suivit et il découvrit avec stupeur une immense bibliothèque, composée de dizaines de rangées croulant sous des centaines de livres dont certains avaient plus de mille ans.

Le jeune chevalier suivit son ami dans le passage central de cette bibliothèque géante sans cesser de regarder autour de lui quand Van s'arrêta brusquement. Allen manqua l'emboutir et se déporta juste à temps. Van tourna ensuite à droite et leva un bras vers la quatrième étagère de la rangée, marmonnant à voix basse. Enfin, il s'arrêta et tira un épais livre, presque aussi haut que lui, rangé à plat sous des dizaines d'autres Il le transporta sans effort apparent jusque sur une immense table et souffla sur la poussière accumulée dessus.

> Ce livre est spécial, Allen, il recense tous les mâles capables de porter des enfants, dit Van en saisissant délicatement la couverture de cuir plutôt fatigué. Folken est dans ce livre, j'y suis aussi.

> Toi ? Mais…

> Oui moi, dit Van en fronçant les sourcils. Les mâles de notre famille, depuis le grand-père de ma mère, sont tous en mesure de porter des enfants et Folken l'a apprit à ses dépends.

> Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis concerné, dit alors Allen en croisant les bras, frissonnant dans cette cave poussiéreuse.

> Regarde, dit Van en ouvrant la couverture de cuir qui craqua sous le poids des ans. Il n'y a pas que les descendants mâles du Dieu Dragon qui peuvent porter des enfants, de simples mortels le peuvent aussi et ils sont tous recensés dans ce livre, dès leur naissance, et ce où qu'ils aient vu le jour.

> Explique-toi, dit Allen en fronçant les sourcils.

Van hocha la tête puis tourna une dizaine de parchemins jaunis avant de s'arrêter sur l'une d'elles. Allen se pencha et recula ensuite comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il venait de lire le nom que montrait Van du bout de son index.

> Ce n'est pas possible, Van, ce ne peut être moi… dit-il en s'appuyant contre l'étagère la plus proche. Van…

> Ce livre est formel, Allen, dit Van en secouant la tête. Ton nom est marqué ici et regarde la date de naissance, tu verras que c'est bien la tienne.

> Mais enfin, je ne peux pas…

> Et pourtant, tu as la preuve sous tes yeux, dit le jeune roi en le désignant du menton.

> Quoi ? Mais…

Il baissa alors les yeux sur son abdomen et hallucina ensuite. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre et Van dit :

> Allen, tu attends un enfant… Et un enfant de Folken…

> Mais non voyons…

> Alors comment expliques-tu cette prise de poids si soudaine ? demanda le jeune roi. Tu n'étais pas aussi large de là, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus.

> Mais enfin, Van, comment cela se peut-il, mes parents étaient tous deux des humains, de simples mortels comme tu dis… Comment ais-je pu hériter de ces caractéristiques là…

> Je l'ignore, Allen, dit Van en secouant doucement la tête. Mais les faits sont là et au vu de l'épaisseur de ta taille, une opération quelconque n'est plus à envisager. Depuis combien de temps es-tu partit de Pallas ?

> Depuis combien… Hé bien… un peu plus d'une semaine, pourquoi ?

Van haussa un sourcil puis les fronça et sembla réfléchir. Il dit ensuite :

> Dans ce cas, si je calcule bien, tu attends cet enfant depuis plus d'une lune, donc il a été conçu trois semaines avant ton départ de Pallas pour Sofia. J'ignore la fréquence de vos retrouvailles charnelles entre mon frère et toi, et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais tu es enceint Allen, il ne fait aucun doute.

> Oh mon Dieu…

Van secoua la tête, attristé par le désarroi de son ami, mais il finit par sourire et il dit, un sourire taquin sur le visage :

> Prends au moins le bon côté de la chose, Folken et toi allez bientôt avoir un enfant naturel.

> Un enfant naturel… dit Allen en s'adossant à l'étagère. Un enfant naturel… Depuis que nous sommes ensembles nous désespérons en avoir un, surtout depuis que Folken a découvert qu'il peut porter des enfants… Seulement le seul bébé qu'il a porté, il l'a perdu et voilà que maintenant c'est mon tour… Mon Dieu…

> Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, Allen, dit Van en s'approchant et en posant une main sur son bras. Folken et moi savons très bien quoi faire dans ce genre de situation, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais tout seul… Le seul conseil que je peux te donner, c'est de contacter Folken et de le faire venir ici le plus vite possible, ainsi que d'annuler la mission royale dont tu étais chargé.

> Annuler ma… Non Van, je suis le Chevalier Céleste Majeur, je ne peux pas me permettre d'annuler une mission d'ordre royal, surtout maintenant que je suis à deux jours de mon but, dit Allen en fronçant les sourcils tout en secouant la tête. Mais pour ce qui est de Folken, je te charge de le faire venir ici, à Fanélia, le plus vite possible.

> Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? C'est ton compagnon, pas le mien, dit Van, étonné.

> Moi, dès demain, je quitte Fanélia et rallie Sofia pour mener à bien ma mission, dit Allen en se redressant. Après quoi je reviendrais ici et nous pourrons parler avec Folken plus tranquillement, quitte à rester une semaine de plus ici.

> Vous accueillir une semaine toi et mon frère en mon palais ne me dérange absolument pas, dit Van avec un sourire. Très bien, je vais contacter Folken et toi tu va à Sofia. Mais nous verrons cela demain, je tombe de fatigue.

> Je ne pourrais guère dormir, dit Allen en baissant les yeux.

> Ne te torture pas l'esprit, Allen. Va te coucher et essaye de dormir, demain tu auras l'esprit plus clair pour admettre la vérité. Aller, remontons, il fait froid ici.

Allen hocha la tête puis tous deux remontèrent dans la salle du trône avant de gagner leurs chambres respectives.

Comme Van le lui avait conseillé, Allen se coucha mais il ne resta pas longtemps dans son lit. Au bout de cinq minutes à peine, il se releva, ôta sa chemise de nuit et se planta, nu, face au miroir accroché sur la porte de la penderie.

Il pinça les lèvres alors qu'il regardait son corps aux pâles reflets bleutés rendus par la lune, dans la vitre lisse. Maintenant qu'il se voyait en entier, il se rendait compte qu'il avait effectivement grossit, mais pas tant en largeur, plus en épaisseur. Ses hanches saillaient toujours, traçant un genre de cicatrice qui traversait sa cuisse pour former l'aine et rejoindre l'attache de son sexe, et la démarcation de ses abdominaux se voyait toujours mais semblait plus estompée qu'auparavant.

Se mettant de profil par rapport au miroir, Allen posa une main sur ses reins et l'autre sur son ventre pour juger de l'épaisseur de son abdomen et il soupira en laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

« Van a raison… » songea-t-il en enfilant une robe de chambre. « Je suis bel et bien enceint, de Folken heureusement, mais… Ha mon dieu, quand j'y pense… Et dire que dans mon ventre, en ce moment même, se développe un petit enfant depuis presque une lune… C'est risible. Mais pourtant c'est la vérité. »

Il soupira de nouveau, boucla sa robe de chambre puis s'affaira en silence dans la pièce pour préparer son départ du lendemain.

Au petit matin, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et, bien que fatigué, il alla dans la salle de bains et se plongea dans un grand bain chaud qui le détendit et faillit le plonger dans les bras de morphée. Heureusement, il ne s'endormit pas et, sortant de l'eau, il s'habilla en vitesse, boucla son bagage puis se rendit sur le toit du palais. Van l'y attendait, une lettre à la main.

> C'est la lettre que je vais envoyer à Folken, dit-il en la glissant dans une poche. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui dis rien. Aller, fais bon voyage, Allen.

> Merci, dit le Chevalier en montant dans la nacelle qui s'éleva jusqu'au vaisseau avant d'y disparaître, comme happée par la coque marron.

Van soupira alors puis recula lorsque les moteurs du vaisseau se mirent en route. Il se protégea le visage d'un bras contre la poussière puis le vaisseau prit de l'altitude et se tourna pour prendre la route pour Sofia. Il s'en alla ensuite et Van rentra dans le palais en sortant la lettre de sa poche. Il la déposa dans le tas de courrier à envoyer puis, finalement, la reprit et vit venir un coursier ailé, récemment recruté, à qui il confia le pli urgent ainsi que l'adresse où l'amener.

Cependant, à la villa Shézar, Folken s'occupait de Karej. Il était occupé à lui donner son petit-déjeuner sous le regard protecteur de la Gouvernante qui elle, s'occupait de Shanna le temps que sa mère se lève.

En effet, la veille, Dilandau et Hitomi avaient été invités à une soirée de quelques amis Chevaliers et ils étaient rentrés très tôt le lendemain matin. Folken aussi avait été invité mais il était rentré bien plus tôt, si bien que ce matin-là, il n'avait ni la gueule de bois, ni la « flemmingite aiguë », comme l'ancien soldat et sa chère compagne.

Karej ayant terminé son repas du matin, Folken le confia à la Gouvernante puis sortit dans les jardins de la maison et tomba sur Naria et Eriya qui se prélassaient au soleil matinal, allongées sur le dos pour Eriya, et sur le ventre pour Naria, à même le sol.

> Bonjour Seigneur, dirent les deux chattes d'une même voix.

> Bonjour, les filles, dit Folken en s'arrêtant près d'elles. Je ne vous vois pas beaucoup, depuis quelques temps, vous ne semblez pas souvent être à la maison…

Naria haussa un sourcil mais Eriya rougit légèrement et Folken s'assit en tailleur près d'elles. Elles vinrent se blottir contre lui, chacune appuyée sur un genou, et Eriya dit :

> Vous avez raison, nous ne sommes pas souvent à la maison, tout simplement parce que sans Allen, elle paraît atrocement vide.

Folken haussa les sourcils puis caressa les cheveux dorés de la jeune chatte avant de dire :

> Allen ne va plus tarder à rentrer maintenant, cela fait deux semaines qu'il est absent. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, il a très certainement fait escale à Fanélia. Van devrait bientôt nous envoyer une lettre, comme je lui ai demandé un peu après le départ d'Allen.

Eriya hocha la tête puis, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés appuyés sur la cuisse et le genou de Folken, elle dit :

> Vous l'aimez vraiment, Seigneur, cet humain…

> Mais bien sûr, voyons, dit Folken, étonné. Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

> Vous ne nous aimez plus ? demanda alors Naria, installée dans la même position que sa sœur, son menton en appui sur son unique bras.

> Mais ? fit Folken. Allons les filles, même si Allen m'a prit mon cœur, vous y êtes toujours. Vous êtes mes filles, mes enfants chéries, je vous aime plus que tout au monde…

Eriya eut un petit sourire puis elle se releva sur ses genoux et Folken lui prit la nuque. Il l'embrassa longuement sur le front avant d'en faire autant avec Naria, puis les deux chattes se coulèrent entre ses bras dissemblables.

De la terrasse de la maison, Dilandau, malgré son mal de tête, observait la scène. Il ressentit une pointe de jalousie quand il vit Folken embrasser les deux chattes puis les prendre dans ses bras, et il fut tenté d'aller les rejoindre pour partager ce moment privilégié, mais il se retint. Le fait qu'il soit le seul garçon des trois lui conférait un certain avantage auquel les deux chattes n'avaient pas accès. Il se sentait bien plus proche de Folken et d'Allen, surtout de Folken qu'il connaissait depuis aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne.

Eriya se dégagea la première des bras réconfortant de Folken et elle s'assit sur ses talons en disant :

> Seigneur, nous verrez-vous toujours comme des chattes ?

Folken fronça les sourcils. Cette question lui avait déjà été posée, il y a bien des années, alors que les deux filles n'étaient encore que des enfants. Depuis qu'il les avait recueillies, elles lui vouaient un amour sans bornes et craignaient à chaque moment qu'il ne les abandonne.

> Voyons Eriya, vous êtes des chattes, de très belles chattes, intelligentes, fortes, dit Folken en lui caressant la joue. Vous ne devez pas vouloir être autre chose que ce que vous êtes déjà. La seule chose que vous puissiez faire pour que je sois encore plus fier de vous, c'est vous trouver un compagnon, chat ou humain, n'importe quelle race, et que vous fondiez une famille comme Dilandau. Là alors je serais encore plus fier que je ne le suis déjà.

Eriya sourit. L'ancien Général n'avait pas vraiment répondu à sa question, mais c'était sa manière à lui de répondre. En détournant les choses et en jouant avec les mots. La jeune chatte hocha la tête puis se leva et Folken en fit autant en aidant Naria. Les deux chattes annoncèrent ensuite leur intention de passer la journée sur les docks et Folken n'y vit aucune objection.

Après le départ des deux chattes, il regagna la maison et s'enferma dans son labo pour tester de nouveaux médicaments humains sur des cellules non-humaines, à commencer par les siennes, puis celles d'homme-chats et autres hybrides afin que tout le monde puisse recevoir le traitement qu'il désire.

La journée se déroula comme les autres, monotone. Dilandau fit quelques entraînements sur un mannequin de bois suspendu au plafond d'une pièce spécialement aménagée pour les entraînements ; Hitomi avança un travail de broderie tout en gardant un œil sur sa fille, et la Gouvernante veilla sur le sommeil de Karej une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Alors que le soleil se couchait, un visiteur s'annonça. C'était le messager ailé qu'avait envoyé Van tôt le matin.

Epuisé, il prit place dans le siège que Folken lui désignait, sans se faire prier, de même qu'il accepta le verre d'eau sans rechigner.

> J'ai volé toute la journée afin d'arriver ici avant la nuit, dit-il en rendant le verre à Hitomi qui le posa sur la table près d'elle. J'ai un pli très urgent à remettre à Folken Lakur de Fanel, prince héritier de…

> C'est moi, coupa Folken en avançant d'un pas. De qui est ce pli ?

> De son Altesse notre Roi, Van Slanzar, dit le messager en tendant la lettre au jeune homme devant lui. Il m'a bien dit de vous la remettre en mains propres, Majesté. Cela concerne votre compagnon à ce que j'ai compris.

> Allen ? dit Dilandau en regardant la lettre marquée du sceau de Fanélia. Ouvre, Folken…

Folken hocha la tête puis, d'un geste de son pouce de fer, il fit sauter le cachet de cire. Il déplia ensuite la missive et fronça les sourcils.

> Van me demande de le rejoindre dans les plus brefs délais, dit-il tout en lisant la lettre. Il a quelque chose de très urgent à me dire, que je ne dois pas me faire prier. Savez-vous quelque chose là-dessus, messire messager ? demanda-t-il ensuite au jeune ailé essoufflé.

> Non, dit celui-ci en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Il ne m'a rien précisé à part que cela concernait votre compagnon et que c'était des plus urgents.

Folken fit un signe de tête puis il plia la lettre et dit :

> Soufflez une heure, messire messager, nous partirons dès que vous aurez recouvré votre souffle. Dilandau, viens avec moi, ajouta-t-il.

Dilandau suivit son père adoptif et tous deux montèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier. Celui-dit alors :

> Je te confie la maison et les femmes, Dilandau. J'ignore combien de temps je serais partit mais si je vois que cela dure trop, je viendrais chercher Karej. En l'absence d'Allen, je suis le Maître de cette maison, mais en mon absence, tu le deviens, étant le seul mâle à rester. Je compte sur toi, Dilandau.

> Ne t'inquiète pas, dit l'ancien soldat en hochant la tête. Il n'arrivera rien à nos femmes en ton absence, je le veillerais personnellement.

> J'y compte bien, dit Folken.

Il jeta un sac de voyage sur le lit, le bourra de quelques vêtements puis le ferma et alla dans la salle de bains. Il se changea en quatrième vitesse puis revint dans la chambre, empoigna son épée et son sac, avant de rejoindre le jeune messager déjà prêt à repartir.

> Nous pouvons y aller ? demanda celui-ci en étendant ses ailes.

Folken fit un signe de tête puis il déploya ses ailes et sortit sur la terrasse. Il embrassa Karej puis Naria et Eriya ainsi qu'Hitomi avant de donner une tape sur l'épaule de Dilandau puis de décoller derrière le jeune ailé en disant :

> N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, Dilandau, je compte sur toi, fils.

> Ne t'inquiète pas, dit le jeune homme en lui faisant un signe du bras, comme tout le monde.

Les deux ailés prirent ensuite de l'altitude puis ils disparurent dans les rayons oranges du soleil couchant et tout le monde rentra dans la maison dont les portes furent fermées pour la nuit.

* * *

**A suivre ! **


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30**

Le jeune messager et Folken volaient depuis trois heures sans s'être posé une seule fois, ne faisant que quelques brèves haltes sur un clocher d'église ou la cime d'un haut arbre avant de repartir.

La mi-nuit venait de passer quand enfin Fanélia fut en vue.

- Nous avons fait très vite, dit le messager en étendant ses bras devant lui pour prendre appui sur le vent et ainsi reposer un peu son dos. Vous menez un train d'enfer quand vous volez, êtes-vous ainsi sur terre ?

- Je l'ignore, il faudra le demander à Allen, dit Folken avec un petit sourire. Aller, faisons une halte, nous reprendrons le chemin d'ici une heure.

Le jeune ailé hocha la tête et tous deux se posèrent dans un vaste champ entouré d'arbres. Ils se glissèrent entre les racines d'un vieux chêne et s'installèrent confortablement pour se reposer.

Contrairement au jeune ailé, Folken ne put s'endormir. Trop de questions trottaient dans sa tête, à commencer par la raison de cette invitation si urgente de son frère et concernant Allen.

Espérant qu'il n'était rien arrivé de fâcheux à son compagnon, Folken finit par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée et ce fut le jeune ailé qui le réveilla, une heure plus tard, en le secouant doucement.

Ils reprirent alors la route pour Fanélia et se posèrent à l'entrée de la ville où ils manquèrent se faire fouiller. Dès que les gardes eurent connaissance de l'identité des visiteurs, ils laissèrent passer et les deux ailés reprirent leur vol jusqu'au palais.

- Enfin, dit Van en regardant son frère de poser près de lui. Tiens, dit-il ensuite au jeune garçon en lui lançant une bourse carillonnante. Va donc te faire plaisir, je te remercie.

- C'est moi, votre Altesse, dit le garçon en s'inclinant. Majestés, ajouta-t-il.

Il s'éloigna ensuite de quelques pas à reculons puis tourna les talons et disparut dans les ombres du palais.

- Alors, Van ? demanda Folken. Quelle est la raison de cette si urgente invitation et qui concerne Allen ?

Van haussa les sourcils puis il prit le bras de son frère et l'entraîna dans la salle du trône, deux étages plus bas. Là il lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis l'arrivée d'Allen, quatre jours plus tôt, et Folken du s'asseoir tellement la dernière nouvelle fut violente.

- Tu plaisante, Van ? dit-il, choqué.

- Pas du tout, frère, dit le jeune roi, assit dans son trône, une jambe passée sur l'autre. Je suis on ne peut plus sincère. Allen lui-même l'a reconnu.

- Mais enfin, dit Folken. Ce n'est pas possible, il ne descend pas de notre famille…

- De notre famille non, mais d'un homme qui a passé sa vie à courir le monde, Folken, dit Van. Léon Schézar était un humain, certes, mais un humain somme toute différent des autres.

- Non, Van, dit Folken en secouant la tête. Le père d'Allen n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

- Ha bon ? Et comment en es-tu aussi sûr ?

- Van, je suis un descendant du Peuple du Dieu Dragon, mon corps est composé à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de cellules dragonites, c'est moi le responsable de la transformation d'Allen. C'est en couchant avec lui que j'ai modifié son ADN de façon à ce qu'il puisse être capable de porter la vie. Evidemment, je ne l'ai pas fait intentionnellement, cependant, c'est de ma faute.

- Quand un enfant naît, c'est forcement de la « faute » de quelqu'un, dit Van. Et Allen est aussi fautif que toi, dans ce cas. Il t'aime, tu l'aime, vous couchez ensemble, tout est lié.

Il marqua une pause puis reprit, le ton de sa voix légèrement différent :

- Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant que c'est fait, c'est fait. Ton compagnon attend un enfant de toi depuis un peu plus d'une lune, il grossit à vue d'œil et en tant qu'amant, tu as le devoir de t'en occuper.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, dit Folken en fronçant les sourcils. Seulement…

- Seulement ?

- Hé bien… Seulement, je me sens honteux.

- Allons bon. Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas été capable de garder l'enfant que je portais et qu'Allen, qui ignorait qu'il pouvait porter la vie, se retrouve enceint à cause de moi.

- Folken…

L'ancien Général regarda son jeune frère puis détourna la tête et dit :

- Je ne cherche pas à me faire plaindre, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose.

- Mais non, dit Van en lui prenant la main. Au contraire ! Tu mène une vie de rêve, grand frère ! Regarde-toi, tu as un compagnon, une maison, des enfants à foison, une petit-fille ! Je rêve d'une vie comme la tienne, Folken. Malheureusement, je n'en ai pas le droit…

Folken regarda son frère puis baissa les yeux et hocha la tête.

- Hélas, dit-il. Cependant, deux enfants c'est déjà bien, Van.

- Oui mais deux garçons. Quand je me marierais, ma femme devra mettre au monde deux garçons, je n'aurais pas le loisir de choyer une petite fille qui me fera rire. Je devrais élever deux garçons à la dure, afin qu'ils soient prêts à prendre ma place le moment venu.

- Van…

Le jeune Roi détourna la tête, les mâchoires crispées. Folken se leva alors et le prit dans ses bras en disant :

- Tu es le roi, Van, le roi de notre pays, tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux, personne ne t'en voudras. Si ta femme met une fille au monde, en premier ou en second, tu auras le droit de la garder. Notre mère a faillit garder une fille, avant toi. Nous avons faillit avoir une sœur, malheureusement, elle était malade et elle morte quelques semaines après sa naissance. Seulement, père avait autorisé mère à garder cette fille alors que seuls les garçons seraient reconnus comme enfants de sang royal.

- A quoi bon, alors ? demanda Van en reculant. A quoi bon donner le jour à une fille pour qu'elle soit soubrette ou amante toute sa vie alors que ses parents sont le Roi et la Princesse de Fanélia ?

Folken baissa les yeux. Il avait eut connaissance, dans sa jeunesse, alors qu'il étudiait l'histoire de sa famille, d'une histoire semblable.

- Je vais te raconter une histoire, dit-il alors.

Van haussa un sourcil puis ils s'installèrent sur des coussins moelleux jetés çà et là sur un tapis, et Folken raconta :

- Il y a plusieurs siècles, la Princesse Royale de l'époque avait donné à son époux le Roi de Fanélia, un garçon, puis dix ans plus tard, une fille, et deux ans après, un autre garçon. Quand le dernier des trois enfants eut douze ans, le roi mourut et son aîné prit sa place. Il avait alors vingt-deux ans et devait se trouver une compagne au plus vite. Ignorant qu'il avait une sœur, que ses parents s'étaient ingéniés à lui cacher, il avait prise celle-ci comme amante. Malgré son jeune âge, quatorze ans, elle avait l'allure d'une femme et se comportait comme telle. Après plusieurs semaines de relation, il l'avait mise enceinte. La jeune femme avait alors donné à son Roi, qui n'était autre que son grand-frère, un enfant mâle avant de mourir des suites de son enfantement. La Reine mère avait alors révélé à son fils le Roi que cette domestique était sa sœur et qu'il lui avait fait un enfant sans pour autant savoir quels étaient les liens qui les rapprochaient. Peu de temps après, l'enfant mourut mystérieusement, puis le Roi se donna la mort à bord du Guymelef Escaflowne, retirant le cœur du Dragon. Son jeune frère prit sa place et eut deux garçons et une fille. La fille devint sa conseillère puis partit quand elle fut en âge d'être mère. L'histoire était connue dans la famille De Fanel mais les gens évitaient d'en parler. Faire un enfant à sa propre sœur, même sans savoir qu'elle était sa sœur, était la pire des insanités. Quand Gô de Fanel fut en âge de se marier, bien des décennies plus tard, et qu'il tomba amoureux de Varie, la descendante du Dieu Dragon, il pria pour qu'elle n'ait que deux enfants. Son souhait fut exaucé puisque la fille dont Varie accoucha deux ans avant toi mourut enfant.

Folken soupira alors puis il regarda son frère et ajouta :

- Van, tu n'as que dix-sept ans pour le moment. Tu as encore le temps pour te trouver une épouse et je suis certain que Merle ne demande que ça.

- Folken ! gronda Van, les joues soudain rouges. Franchement, imagine le mélange… Un Dragon et un Chat…

Folken se mit à rire puis il prit son frère par le cou et se mit à le charrier. Quand Merle se pointa, attirée par le bruit, Folken se tut mais un clin d'œil à son frère fit violemment rougir ce dernier.

- Folken ! répéta Van en trépignant, rouge brique. Va donc faire un tour dehors, je te prie, je te trouve bien dissipé pour ton âge.

Folken tira la langue à son frère avant de faire volte-face et de s'éloigner en riant.

- De quoi vous parliez, Maître Van ? demanda alors la jeune chatte.

Van rougit de plus belle puis se détourna et s'en alla, laissant Merle interdite.

/

Folken se rendit au bout de la terrasse du palais. Il était très tôt après minuit mais il n'avait aucune envie de dormir. Le fait que son amant soit enceint l'inquiétait tout en le rendant heureux. Cette nuit-là, il ne put dormir et, à plusieurs kilomètres de là, Allen non plus, ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil.

Assit au bord de son lit, le jeune Chevalier pensait à son compagnon et au fait qu'il l'avait trompé tout en portant son enfant, sans pour autant le savoir. A présent que Juo n'était plus là et que ses pensées étaient de nouveau tournées vers Folken, Allen s'en voulait énormément de l'avoir trompé, avec un enfant qui plus est, alors que le fruit de leur amour grandissait en lui.

Portant une main à son front, le Chevalier eut un hoquet puis il soupira et se leva. Il s'approcha du hublot de sa cabine et écouta ronronner les moteurs de son vaisseau. Depuis deux jours qu'ils voyageaient, ils ne devaient plus être loin de Sofia, et le retour à la maison serait ensuite pour bientôt. Malheureusement, les règlements de compte étaient aussi pour bientôt car, même s'il l'avait voulut, Allen est incapable de mentir à Folken. Aussi, dès qu'ils se retrouveraient, il lui avouerait tout de son écart avec le fils d'un homme rencontré en voyage. Peu lui importait si ensuite Folken lui en voulait, au moins, il aurait le cœur plus léger et pourrait se consacrer à l'enfant dans son ventre.

Le jour du retour d'Allen dans la capitale Fanélienne arriva trop lentement au goût de Folken mais trop vit au goût d'Allen, aussi, quand celui-ci vit les toits bleus du palais royal, une crampe à l'estomac le figea sur place. Ce n'était que de l'angoisse mais jamais le jeune Chevalier n'avait rencontré une telle angoisse, surtout devant un homme qu'il aimait plus que la vie elle-même et qui le connaissait parfaitement, un peu trop peut-être…

Quand le Croisé se posa sur la vaste terrasse du palais de Van, Allen, qui attendait dans son bureau que les moteurs se taisent, tentait de se calmer. Affronter son compagnon n'était pourtant pas si terrible mais le simple fait de penser que l'ancien Général Zaibach pouvait réagir violemment ou, pire !, ne pas réagir du tout, l'angoissait au possible.

Allen soupira profondément quand les moteurs de son vaisseau se turent et que le silence prit sa place. Il se leva en murmurant :

- Quand faut y aller, faut y aller…

Il se redressa, bomba le torse, tira sur le bas de son gilet pour le défroisser, remit ses longs cheveux blonds en place d'un geste de la main puis laissa retomber ses épaules et prit le chemin de la sortie.

En bas du vaisseau, Van attendait le Chevalier. Derrière lui se tenait Folken, à deux pas, puis Merle, avec une autre jeune femme, et un jeune homme ailé.

Enfin, la nacelle du vaisseau fit son apparition, avec Gadès et Allen à son bord.

Folken leva alors les yeux vers Allen et celui-ci eut d'abord un choc en le voyant. Habillé de son costume de Général Zaibach, une écharpe parme sur l'épaule droite, l'ancien Général n'avait rien perdu de sa majesté de Prince ni de son austérité de Commandant en chef Zaibacher.

A cette vue, Allen frémit et, comme pour retarder les règlements de compte, il salua Van en premier, puis Folken, mais sans effusion intime. Il se contenta d'une accolade, comme pour Van, puis tous rentrèrent dans le palais et se rassemblèrent dans la salle à manger. On servit à Allen et ses hommes de quoi se restaurer et un siège puis, quand la discussion devint stérile, les Croisés quittèrent la pièce les uns après les autres, éreintés par le voyage.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Folken, Van et Allen dans l'immense pièce de marbre beige, et rapidement, Van se sentit de trop. Il prétexta alors son devoir de Souverain à faire et quitta les deux hommes à grands pas en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

- Allen…

La voix de Folken résonna comme un juron dans le silence et Allen se raidit violemment.

- Je crois que nous devons discuter, vous et moi…

Allen déglutit puis hocha la tête. Il ne leva pas les yeux sur son amant, même quand celui-ci le lui demanda, se contentant de hocher la tête aux moments appropriés.

- Parlez, Allen, dit Folken au bout d'un moment, après lui avoir récité toute une tirade sur les origines de sa grossesse si subite. Ne restez pas ainsi silencieux, cela joue sur mes nerfs…

Allen passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches puis il se décida enfin à parler :

- Folken, ne m'en veuillez pas, j'ai fait une chose dont je ne suis pas fier du tout et qui aurait pu nuire à notre couple…

- Vous m'avez trompé, dit Folken d'une voix neutre.

- Mais… ? fit Allen, effrayé. Comment…

- Comment je l'ai su ? Comme ça. Personne ne me l'a dit, simplement, à voir votre tête et surtout la façon dont vous êtes tendu, j'ai tout de suite sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Allen déglutit. A présent, il attendait maintenant que le paisible Prince devienne le redoutable soldat Zaibach et ne déferle sa colère sur lui. Mais rien ne vint…

- Vous ne dites rien ? tenta le Chevalier.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, Allen, dit Folken en s'adossant au fauteuil dans lequel il était installé. Vous êtes adulte, vous savez ce que vous faites.

- Mais vous… Vous n'êtes pas triste de savoir que je suis allé voir ailleurs ?

- Si, bien évidemment, je me demande ce que j'ai fait de mal pour que vous preniez ainsi la tangente, mais plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que je n'ai pas à me mêler de vos histoires. Cette aventure a commencé, elle s'est terminée et vous m'êtes revenu, c'est ce qui importe.

- Et…

- Vous vous attendiez peut-être à ce que je me mette en colère, c'est cela ? demanda Folken en regardant son compagnon qui avait enfin daigné lever les yeux sur lui. Je suis en colère, si vous voulez savoir, je suis même furieux, mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui montre ce qu'il ressent, vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps. Il faut vraiment m'exaspérer pour me faire sortir de mes gonds…

- Je sais, dit Allen en baissant à nouveau les yeux. Je me sens si honteux, vous ne pouvez pas savoir…

- Si, je m'en doute, dit Folken en se redressant. Allen, ajouta-t-il. Regardez-moi…

Le Chevalier secoua la tête :

- Je ne peux pas…

- Regardez-moi, insista l'ancien Général.

Allen ferma les yeux fortement puis les rouvrit et regarda son compagnon qui le fixait. Il eut alors la surprise de voir un mince sourire sur les lèvres du jeune Prince et cela le troubla fortement.

- Je ne vous en veux pas le moins du monde, Allen, dit Folken en secouant la tête. Au contraire, je suis fier de vous. Vous m'avez avoué votre écart et cela réduit de moitié votre faute. Toutes les mères le disent, faute avoué est à moitié pardonnée.

- Que dois-je faire pour être entièrement pardonné ? demanda alors Allen.

- Rien de bien compliqué, dit Folken sans hésiter. Menez cet enfant à terme, mettez-le au monde et votre écart vous sera entièrement pardonné.

- C'est tout ?

- Et c'est déjà pas mal, dit Folken en fronçant les sourcils. Être un homme et devoir porter un enfant n'a rien de reposant. Une femme sait qu'elle est faite pour ça, que son corps protège l'enfant à naître, mais nous autres, nous n'avons rien pour protéger le bébé des agressions extérieures, pas d'utérus ni rien, simplement une fine membrane servant à son développement. Allen, ce que je vais vous dire ne va peut-être pas vous plaire mais, lorsque j'étais moi-même enceint, il y a de cela si peu de lunes, j'aurais du cesser de travailler. Seulement, je ne l'ai pas fait et j'en ai subit les conséquences. Vous, pour la santé de notre enfant, vous allez devoir cesser de travailler.

- Cesser de travailler ? Mais enfin, vous n'y pensez pas… Mon travail, c'est toute ma vie…

- Vous aurez bien assez à faire une fois l'enfant né car, même si notre famille est nombreuse, c'est à vous et moi que reviendra le plus gros des obligations. Ce sera à nous de nous lever au beau milieu de la nuit pour le nourrir, pas à Naria ou Eriya, encore moins à Dilandau et Hitomi qui auront suffisamment à faire avec leur fille.

Allen hocha la tête. Il prenait cette discussion à sens unique comme un sermon mais ce n'en était pas le cas, loin de là.

- Allen, mon chéri, dit alors Folken. Ce bébé, nous le voulons depuis si longtemps… Nous devons tout faire pour qu'il naisse sans encombre.

- Je comprends parfaitement, Folken, mais que vais-je faire toute la journée à la maison ? Il me sera interdit de m'entraîner à l'épée, de monter dans mon Guymelef… Je vais m'ennuyer…

- Au contraire, vous aurez au maximum huit lunes pour faire de cette maison un paradis pour un nouveau-né, comme avec Karej et Shanna. A la naissance de Shanna, nous avons modifié la maison pour sa sécurité et bien nous recommencerons. Croyez-moi, vous n'allez pas voir passer ces huit lunes.

- Si vous le dites, dit Allen dans un soupir.

Folken le regarda puis se leva et le fit lever. Il le prit alors dans ses bras et l'enlaça pour lui montrer qu'il était là, et qu'il le serait toujours, quoi qu'il advienne.

**888888888888**

- Merci pour ton accueil, Van, dit Allen en lui prenant les deux mains.

Une semaine s'était écoulée et à présent que plus aucune tension relative à l'écart du Chevalier ne persistait entre lui et son compagnon, les deux jeunes hommes allaient rentrer à Pallas où toute la famille les attendait impatiemment.

Alors que Folken était déjà monté dans le vaisseau, Allen attendait la nacelle en bas, près de Van, qui lui glissa :

- Mon frère est quelqu'un de très traditionaliste, Allen, si tu ne fixe pas de limites dès maintenant, dans dix ans tu es son esclave. Tu n'es pas sa femme, Allen, mais son compagnon, fais-toi respecter.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu cela, Van ?

- Parce que je vois bien comment tu te soumets à lui, dit le jeune Roi alors que la nacelle redescendait, les sourcils froncés. Ne te laisse pas marcher dessus. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le dominé dans votre couple que tu dois faire figure basse, au contraire. Tu es un homme, un très bel homme, alors essaie de le rester, d'accord ?

Allen, d'abord surprit par de telles paroles, eut un sourire. Il donna ensuite l'accolade au jeune garçon puis grimpa dans la nacelle avec Gadès qui actionna le levier pour remonter. Le vaisseau mit alors ses moteurs en route et décolla, faisant voler poussière, cheveux et vêtements.

- Aller, on retourne au boulot, dit Van une fois que le vaisseau fut loin. Nous n'avons pas que cela à faire, je dois organiser un bal avant la fin de l'année.

Le jeune ailé, le fils d'un des Conseillers, haussa les sourcils en regardant Merle. Il s'entendait bien avec la jeune fille chatte de quinze ans – lui-même en ayant seize – et parfois, les décisions de leur Roi leur semblaient bien farfelues…

/

A Pallas, Dilandau regardait le pigeon posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. A sa patte, une bague en argent qui avait, quelques heures plus tôt, retenu un minuscule papier rédigé par Allen et qui annonçait leur arrivée dans la journée.

Depuis, dans la grande maison, c'était l'effervescence. Tous les domestiques s'activaient à droite et à gauche, rangeant, balayant, astiquant, lavant, cirant tout ce qui leur passait entre les mains, des objets aux animaux en passant par les gens eux-mêmes.

Hitomi, qui n'aimait décidément pas qu'une bonne la regarde se laver, venait d'en congédier une particulièrement présente – les autres savaient se faire oublier –, quand Dilandau entra dans la chambre, Shanna dans les bras.

La fillette d'à peine un an s'était mise à chouiner en appelant sa mère si bien que le jeune homme avait été obligé de la monter auprès de la jeune femme.

- Ma puce, je te manquais ? dit Hitomi en souriant, ramenant la mousse de son bain au-dessus d'elle.

- Ma ! dit la petite fille avec un grand sourire.

- Tiens, Dil, déshabille-la, je vais lui faire prendre son bain en même temps que moi, dit Hitomi en s'asseyant dans le grand bac.

Elle plaqua contre sa poitrine un morceau de patte en tissu destinée à se laver puis elle tendit les bras et Dilandau lui donna la fillette nue qui battait des jambes, heureuse à l'idée de faire trempette.

- Papa veut venir ? demanda alors Hitomi avec un sourire taquin.

Dilandau sourit à son tour puis il répondit :

- Quand la petite puce sera propre !

Shanna regarda sa mère sourire à son père puis elle détourna son attention et saisit à pleines mains une petite montagne de mousse qui explosa entre ses doigts. La gamine se mit à rire aux éclats puis Dilandau alla s'asseoir sur le lit et regarda sa compagne baigner la petite fille.

Quand la petite fut propre, Dilandau la conduisit à la gouvernante et remonta dans la chambre. Il se glissa ensuite dans le bain d'Hitomi qui l'enlaça et se fit aussitôt aimante.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, dit le jeune homme en faisant glisser ses mains sur les reins de la jeune femme. Ta demande n'avait rien d'innocent…

Hitomi sourit puis Dilandau l'embrassa et la serra contre lui. La jeune femme sourit alors en recula légèrement puis elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme et se souleva légèrement. Quand elle redescendit, son corps faisant une petite vague à la surface du bac, elle gémit en fermant les yeux et Dilandau entreprit de lui dévorer la gorge et les épaules.

Hitomi se mit à onduler du bassin en gémissant et l'eau se mit à remuer de plus en fort. Une vague passa par-dessus bord, inondant la moquette et Hitomi se redressa violemment, arquant le dos et présentant sa poitrine pleine au monde.

Ses mains sur ses hanches, Dilandau la tenait fermement et il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Il voulait laisser son orgasme à sa compagne, qui n'avait pas eut de plaisir à faire l'amour depuis bien des semaines, Shanna se réveillant la nuit à cause d'une dent ou d'un autre mal, et à chaque fois, comme un fait exprès, quand ils faisaient l'amour.

Hitomi poussa un cri de pur plaisir et Dilandau ouvrit la bouche. Il laissa échapper un son gargouillant puis la jeune femme s'effondra sur lui, tremblante. Elle s'appuya contre son compagnon qui la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos.

Quand le moment se fut estompé, Hitomi se souleva légèrement pour permette au jeune homme de se retirer. Elle l'embrassa ensuite amoureusement puis quitta le bain en s'enroulant dans un immense drap-éponge bleu. Elle se glissa derrière son paravent et Dilandau se laissa glisser dans l'eau presque froide en soupirant. Il était satisfait d'avoir pu terminer cette partie d'amour. Même si elle avait été presque expédiée, c'était la première depuis longtemps…

/

- Voici enfin Pallas, dit Folken en passant ses bras sur la taille d'Allen tout en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Enfin chez nous.

- Oui, dit Allen. Et je ne suis pas fâché d'être enfin rentré, j'en ai assez de tous ces allers-retours… Vous savez quoi ? ajouta-t-il.

- Mhm ?

- Je crois que je vais prendre ma retraite militaire, dit le Chevalier en se retournant.

- Vraiment ? A vingt-trois ans ?

- J'en ai assez, Folken, j'ai vécu plus de combats et de guerres que personne d'autre. Avant, cela ne me dérangeait pas, j'étais seul, je n'avais personne à m'occuper, mais à présent, c'est différent, j'ai une famille, je vous ai vous…

- Et nous allons avoir un bébé, dit Folken. Je crois que vous avez raison. Vous aurez tout le loisir de reprendre une activité après la naissance de l'enfant, après tout.

- Je n'ai jamais prit de vacances ou si peu en dix ans de bons et loyaux services, dit Allen en pivotant à nouveau, tournant le dos à son compagnon. Je suis certain que le Roi ne m'en voudra pas de vouloir prendre tous mes congés d'un coup…

Folken sourit. Il déposa un baiser dans le cou du jeune homme blond puis s'éloigna vers Gadès et lui dit :

- Je sais que vous avez entendu cette conversation, Gadès.

- Oui, messire Folken, mais je ne dirais rien, dit Gadès en secouant la tête. Le Commandant est mon ami depuis des années, il me fait totalement confiance.

- Et moi aussi, dit Folken. Alors ne me décevez pas. Personne ne doit être au courant qu'Allen attend un enfant, pas même vos compagnons de marche. Allen va rester de nombreuses lunes à la maison et personne ne doit savoir pourquoi, c'est bien clair ?

- Très clair, messire Folken, dit Gadès en hochant la tête. Je ne dirais rien, c'est promis.

- Bon, dit Folken. Aller, ajouta-t-il plus fort. Conduisez-nous à bon port, Capitaine.

- Avec plaisir !

Folken sourit à Gadès et celui-ci lui renvoya son sourire puis il fit pivoter le vaisseau pour le mettre dans le sens d'un éventuel autre départ.

* * *

Enfin ! Depuis très longtemps que je n'avais pu continuer cette histoire, j'ai enfin pu pondre une chapitre. Court certes, ais c'est quand même un chapitre !

R&R

Bizouxxx


	32. Abandon

**21 mars 2007 16h**

Chères lectrices et lecteurs (s'il y en a, lol)  
Je tenais à vous annoncer l'abandon de cette fic. Je n'ai plus aucune inspiration pour la continuer et, vous m'en voyez sincerement desolée, je suis dans l'obligation de l'arrêter.  
Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus posté de nouveau chapitre et je m'en excuse encore.  
Peut-etre un jour une nouvelle vague d'inspiration me prendra, mais pour le moment, je prefere la mettre en "Abandonnée" pour ne pas vous laisser de faux espoirs de voir un jour un nouveau chapitre.

Encore milles pardons.

Phénix


	33. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31**

- Allen, on se lève, dit Hitomi en entrant dans la chambre. Folken, aller debout, il est dix heures.

Elle tira les lourds rideaux sombres et le soleil entra à flots dans la chambre, provoquant chez les deux amants des froncements de sourcils et une réaction normale, le plaquage de mains sur le visage.

- Aller, levez-vous, maintenant, vous avez assez dormit, dit Hitomi en secouant Folken.

Elle quitta ensuite la chambre et Allen se tourna sur le dos. Le drap glissa sur son ventre, coincé par le corps de Folken, dévoilant un renflement pas du tout négligeable.

Enceint d'à présent quatre lunes, Allen n'avait pas spécialement de ventre mais ses vêtements avaient du être adaptés à sa nouvelle morphologie croissante, si bien que depuis peu, il portait d'amples chemises blanches qui masquaient efficacement son ventre, lui permettant même de sortir en ville, toujours en compagnie de Folken ou Dilandau, parfois même des deux.

Hitomi, après avoir fait le tour des chambres, et avoir été accueillie par des sifflements de chats furieux dans la chambre des jeunes chattes, retourna dans la sienne pour réveiller son paresseux de compagnon.

- Aller, Dil, lève-toi maintenant.

- Grumph, répondit le jeune homme, planqué sous les couvertures. Encore cinq minutes, s'il te plait… J'ai pas dormit de la nuit…

- Tu m'étonne, tu as fait des cauchemars toute la nuit. Je vais en parler à Folken, dit la jeune femme.

Dilandau grogna quelque chose mais Hitomi était déjà partie.

/

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, elle harponna Folken alors qu'il comptait se glisser dans son labo discrètement pour pouvoir travailler tranquillement.

- Vous voilà, vous ! dit-elle en arrivant sur lui à grand-pas. J'aurais deux mots à vous dire, laborantin de malheur.

- Laborantin de malheur ? répéta Folken. Et en quel honneur suis-je donc affublé de ce surnom si peu avantageux ?

- Tout simplement parce ce que ce que vous donnez à Dilandau dans l'espoir de réveiller Séréna ne fait que l'empêcher de dormir, dit Hitomi, les sourcils froncés et les poings sur les hanches. Depuis deux lunes il ne dort quasiment plus. Même Shanna dort mieux que lui. Vous allez me rectifier cela, Folken, sinon ça va mal aller, je vous l'assure.

Elle tourna alors les talons en grommelant et Folken soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait voler dans les plumes par la jeune femme, mais avec tout ce qu'il changeait dans le breuvage que Dilandau ingurgitait chaque soir depuis deux lunes, cela allait finir par ne plus servir à rien.

Allen était assit à la table du petit-déjeuner quand il vit Hitomi entrer dans la pièce, l'air furieux, et se laisser tomber à sa gauche, la place de Dilandau, la droite étant celle de Folken.

- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, dit le jeune Chevalier en souriant.

- Et toi, n'en rajoute pas ! répliqua la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hitomi ? Tu t'es disputée avec quelqu'un ?

- Non, mais j'en ai marre, dit la jeune femme en soupirant, se calmant brusquement. Avec ce breuvage que Folken fait prendre à Dilandau pour réveiller Séréna, il ne dort plus et moi non plus. Toute la nuit ce n'est que coups de pieds, draps arrachés, cris et pleurs… Je vais craquer, Allen…

- Hitomi, dit le jeune Chevalier en posant une main sur son bras. Ne te décourage pas… Je sais que je suis responsable de l'état de Dilandau, mais comprends-moi, je veux retrouver ma sœur… Elle est la dernière femme de ma famille… C'est grâce à elle que notre sang sera continué…

Hitomi pinça les lèvres puis elle hocha la tête dans un soupir et posa sa main sur celle d'Allen. Celui-ci eut soudain un sursaut et il fit une grimace.

- Bébé bouge ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Allen sourit en retour puis il retourna sa main et tint celle d'Hitomi en disant :

- Hitomi, je sais que tu aimes Dilandau du plus profond de ton cœur, mais n'oublie pas ce qu'il y a eut entre nous, par pitié.

Étonnée qu'Allen engage la conversation sur ce sujet pourtant mis de côté depuis des années, elle haussa les sourcils et Allen ajouta :

- Avant de connaître Folken et de décider de ne m'intéresser qu'aux hommes, je ne pensais qu'à toi. Je n'avais qu'une envie, que tu deviennes ma femme et que tu me donne des enfants, mais tu as préféré un jeune chiot plus fougueux et de ton âge, et je te comprends. A tes yeux, je suis un adulte…

- Non, Allen, dit Hitomi. J'ignore pourquoi tu me dis cela, mais saches que même en aimant Dilandau plus que tout, j'ai toujours de forts sentiments pour toi. Ce qui nous lie ne se brisera jamais, même si j'épouse Dilandau et que je m'en vais vivre ailleurs. Tu as été le premier garçon que j'ai aimé et qui m'a rendu cet amour. Pour toi, j'étais prêt à abandonner ma vie sur la Terre mais le Destin en a voulut autrement. Maintenant, tu as un compagnon qui t'aime plus que tout, tu va avoir un enfant et tu as une famille dont je fais partie. A mes yeux, c'est ça le bonheur. Toutes les personnes que tu aimes réunies en un seul endroit pour le reste de leurs vies…

Allen eut un sourire puis il se pencha vers la jeune femme et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Hitomi sourit puis un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et Allen se redressa :

- Bravo, dit Dilandau, les mains sur les hanches. Voilà que mon père fricote avec ma femme, on aura tout vu…

Devant la mine déconfite des deux jeunes gens, Dilandau eut un sourire et il ajouta :

- Je plaisante. Je sais parfaitement les liens qui vous unissent, tous les deux, Van m'a expliqué que vous aviez faillit vous marier. Je ne vais pas être jaloux pour autant, c'est à moi qu'Hitomi a donné un enfant.

- Tu as raison, Dilandau, dit Allen en lui souriant. J'aime beaucoup Hitomi mais pour rien au monde je ne briserais le bonheur qu'elle a trouvé avec toi, même si rien au monde ne vous prédestinait à vous aimer.

Hitomi baissa les yeux. La discussion prenait une tournure qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup, aussi décida-t-elle de changer de sujet :

- Au fait, Dil, j'ai parlé à Folken.

- Ha… Et ?

- Et rien, il ne m'a rien dit, mais s'il ne change pas quelque chose dans sa préparation, il va m'entendre, dit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. Il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen pour réveiller Séréna, quand même !

- Du calme, Hitomi, dit Allen. Cesse donc de t'énerver ainsi…

- Tu as raison, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Elle se leva alors et ajouta en lisant sa robe :

- Je vais faire un tour à cheval dans les bois, Dil, garde la petite, je rentre pour déjeuner.

- Elle a besoin de décompresser, dit Allen en hochant la tête une fois la jeune femme hors de vue.

Dilandau hocha la tête pour affirmer puis il s'installa à table pour pendre son petit-déjeuner tandis qu'Allen reprenait la lecture de son journal.

/

Paisiblement assise à califourchon sur sa monture, les pensées vagabondant, Hitomi pressa les talons et sa monture força le pas.

Depuis quelques lunes, la jeune femme avait piqué les pantalons de son compagnon pour monter à cheval car elle trouvait que monter à cheval avec une robe à panier n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus pratique… même sans le panier, du reste.

Dilandau s'était étonné de voir sa compagne affublée de pantalons, portant par-dessus un long manteau qui donnait l'impression qu'elle était en robe, et encore plus de la voir monter à cheval avec, mais finalement, il s'y fit et ne s'étonna pas quand Mirana lui avoua qu'elle mettait, elle aussi, des pantalons pour chevaucher.

- Tiens, dit soudain Hitomi en tournant bride. Et si j'allais voir Mirana au château ? Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis plus d'une lune… Oui, aller, allons-y.

Elle pressa les talons et son cheval broncha. Il reprit sa route dans l'autre sens et, prenant la route principale, la jeune femme pénétra dans la ville et la remonta en prenant les escaliers.

Plusieurs personnes la saluaient, reconnaissant le blason sur la sangle de poitrine du cheval gris, mais elle reçut aussi quelques regards haineux qu'elle ignora du mieux qu'elle put. Elle fut cependant soulagée d'arriver aux grilles du palais qu'on lui ouvrit sans protester.

Mettant pied à terre, aidée par un jeune palefrenier fort gentil, la jeune femme fut accueillie par Mirana qui, oubliant ses manières de Princesse, lui sauta au cou.

- Oh Hitomi ! dit-elle. Tu te décide enfin à venir me visiter ! Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai vu personne de la famille Schézar !

- Je ne suis pas une Schézar, Mirana, dit Hitomi. Mais une de Fanel.

- Ha oui, c'est vrai, dit la jeune Princesse en rougissant légèrement de sa méprise. Excuses-moi. Mais, que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ? Hum, tu as l'air tendu…

- Oh ce n'est rien, dit Hitomi en haussant les épaules. Il y a simplement quelques tensions à la maison, c'est tout.

- Viens, allons dans mes appartements pour discuter, nous serons mieux que dans la cour.

Hitomi hocha la tête puis Mirana l'entraîna dans le dédale des couloirs du palais, jusqu'à ses appartements où elles s'installèrent et se firent servir du thé.

- Réveiller Séréna ? dit Mirana, étonnée. Mais n'est-ce pas dangereux ?

- Folken a l'air de dire que non, dit Hitomi en haussant les épaules, un petit biscuit à la main. Mais ce qu'il donne à Dilandau pour sortir Séréna de sa torpeur l'empêche de dormir, et moi avec. Depuis deux lunes, il fait sans cesse de terribles cauchemars, il revoit sa vie d'avant, le sang, les morts, les Guymelefs, la Forteresse… C'est terrible.

Mirana haussa les sourcils, surprise, puis elle pinça les lèvres et prit un biscuit avant de dire :

- Tu sais, Hitomi, je pense que Folken sait ce qu'il fait. Il a été initié par les meilleurs chercheurs du monde, il est bien conscient des effets de ses préparations.

- Oui, je m'en doute, mais je m'inquiète pour Dilandau, quand même…

- Je te comprends, dit Mirana en hochant la tête. Je serais comme toi… si mon mari était à la maison, évidemment.

- Il est encore reparti ? dit Hitomi avec un sourire. Décidément, ce Dryden, un vrai courant d'air. On le voit un jour et le lendemain, il est déjà repartit. Avec ça, comment veux-tu un jour avoir des enfants ?

Mirana rougit alors et Hitomi sourit.

- Tu y pense quand même, rassures-moi… dit-elle, soudain inquiète.

- Oui, évidemment, dit la jeune femme. Mais quitte à avoir des enfants, je préférais que Dryden reste à la maison pour m'aider

- Mirana, tu es la future Reine d'Astria, tu claque des doigts et tu as toutes les gouvernantes du pays qui sont à ta disposition

- Oui, certes, dit Mirana. Mais quand même… un père est fait pour rester avec la mère de ses enfants, pas pour courir le monde avec sa flotte marchande et vendre des trucs dont j'ignore jusqu'au nom, à des personnes qu'il ne reverra jamais.

- Très juste, dit Hitomi en hochant la tête.

Elle plongea alors dans sa tasse de thé pour ne pas avoir à parler de nouveau et Mirana changea de sujet à son plus grand soulagement.

La jeune femme ne reprit son cheval que très tard dans la matinée, presque à l'heure du déjeuner et, lorsqu'elle mit pied à terre et qu'elle vit Dilandau sur le perron de la maison, les mains sur les hanches et un air furieux sur le visage, elle n'eut pas besoin de demander pour savoir que son compagnon s'était inquiété.

- Je suis désolée, Dil, dit-elle en tenant son cheval par la bride, attendant un palefrenier. Mais j'ai discuté avec Mirana et je…

- Mirana ? Tu es allée jusqu'au palais ? dit l'ancien soldat. Hitomi…

- Mais je ne lui ai rien dit ! dit la jeune femme, se défendant. Je suis peut-être blonde mais je ne suis pas conne !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, dit Dilandau en roulant les yeux. Et puis, je ne vois pas le rapport avec le blond de tes cheveux… Enfin, passons. Viens déjeuner, nous sommes déjà à table.

- Déjà ? Mais il n'est que midi… dit Hitomi en regardant sa montre.

Elle suivit le jeune homme dans la maison et s'arrêta brusquement :

- Je vais vite me changer, dit-elle en grimpant les marches à toute allure. Je sens le cheval…

Dilandau soupira puis il retourna dans la salle à manger et prit place près de Folken qui le questionna du regard.

- Elle est allée se changer, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. A quelle heure pars-tu ?

- A deux heures, dit l'ancien Général en regardant la pendule au-dessus de la porte. Je dois être à Zaibacher à quatre heures.

- Et deux heures c'est suffisant ? demanda Allen en dépiautant un bout de pain dans son assiette pour calmer son estomac. Vous allez vous fatiguer…

- Mais non, dit Folken avec un sourire. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais un si long voyage en volant.

- Non, la deuxième, dit Dilandau avec un sourire. Tu n'es pas retourné à Zaibacher depuis deux ans, Folken…

- Et alors ? Le nouvel Empereur m'a convoqué, je dois y aller.

- Mais tu ne fais plus partie de Zaibach… plaida le garçon.

- Peut-être, mais Zaibacher a longtemps été ma patrie, Dilandau, malgré les horreurs qu'elle a perpétrées, j'y suis encore attaché, pas toi ? Tu y es né pourtant…

- Grumph ! fit Dilandau.

Il détourna la tête puis Hitomi fit son apparition et on lui expliqua la raison de ce déjeuner avancé. Normalement, l'on ne déjeunait pas avant treize heures, voire même quatorze heures, et le souper était souvent sur les coups de neuf heures, neuf heures et demie du soir.

- Tu dois aller à Zaibacher ? dit Hitomi, surprise. Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Tu n'es plus un soldat…

- Non, mais Zaibacher a été ma patrie pendant dix longues années et j'y suis fortement attaché, répondit Folken. Le nouvel Empereur a besoin de moi pour que je l'informe sur ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le règne de son prédécesseur. Apparemment, il ne s'y retrouve pas dans les archives de ce vieux fou. Et puis, je vais en profiter pour demander a quelques anciens collègues des renseignements pour améliorer le breuvage, Dilandau. Je vais probablement le renforcer.

- Oh non… gémit Hitomi. Je vous en prie…

- Je suis navré, mais depuis deux lunes, il n'y a pas eut de changements, le breuvage rend simplement les rêves de Dilandau aussi vrais que la réalité, or je n'ai pas besoin qu'il revive sa vie. Je veux que Séréna se réveille, que ce qui la retient prisonnière du subconscient de son hôte se brise et qu'elle revienne.

- Très bien, fit Dilandau.

- Très bien ? répéta Hitomi. Mais Dil…

- J'en ai marre, Hitomi, je suis exténué, je ne dors plus la nuit… et la journée, j'ai trop à faire pour rattraper mon sommeil perdu. Folken, fait ce qui te semble bon, j'ai confiance en toi.

- Je sais, dit l'ancien Général en faisant un signe de tête.

Hitomi ouvrit la bouche pour émettre une opinion, mais on apporta les plats et les conversations changèrent ensuite d'orientation.

/

Mécontente, Hitomi passa une grande partie de l'après-midi dans sa chambre, à s'occuper de sa fille, à plat ventre sur une couverture devant la cheminée où seules quelques braises suffisaient à tenir une température convenable dans la vaste pièce.

Malgré le soleil dehors qui chauffait les murs de la haute maison blanche, à l'intérieur, il faisait froid. Les cheminées des chambres étaient quasiment tout le temps allumées et maintenue ainsi soit par des domestiques, soit par les habitants des chambres eux-mêmes.

En prévision, Hitomi jeta un buche dans les braises et elle regarda sa fille. L'enfant, aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, avait déjà onze lunes, presque douze.

- Ma choupette, tu as presque un an, dis donc, dit la jeune femme en souriant au bébé qui jouait avec des cubes en bois peints de vives couleurs. Est-ce que ça te dirais un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

- Ais-je bien entendu ?

- Hya ! fit Hitomi en sursautant violemment. Dilandau ! gronda-t-elle ensuite. Tu m'a fichu une de ces trouilles !

- Navré, fit-il en joignant ses mains devant lui, un petit sourire gêné. Mais dis-moi, que viens –tu de dire ? Tu voudrais un autre enfant ? Tu avais pourtant dis…

- Je sais, mais Shanna a bientôt un an et… et elle va marche rapidement toute seule, elle va aller avec Karej, elle ne restera plus très souvent avec moi…

- Serais-tu en manque de maternité ?

Dilandau s'assit à même le sol, derrière sa compagne et il l'entoura de ses bras :

- C'est fort possible, dit Hitomi. J'étais si bien quand j'étais enceinte !

Dilandau sourit puis il l'embrassa et lui chuchota à l'oreille quelque chose qui fit virer le teint pâle de sa femme au rouge brique :

- Dilandau, je t'en prie…

- Bah quoi ?

Il tira la langue et Hitomi se mit à rire. Elle sentit alors une tension sur sa robe et baissa les yeux. Shanna babillait à qui mieux mieux pour que sa mère la hisse dans ses bras, ce qu'Hitomi fit aussitôt :

- Partante pour un petit frère, ma puce ? demanda Dilandau en caressant la joue du bébé.

- Ga ! s'exclama la fillette.

-Je crois que ça veut dire oui, dit Hitomi en souriant.

Dilandau sourit de nouveau puis il l'embrassa et ils restèrent ainsi, en famille, jusqu'au diner.

/

Allen pinça les lèvres en regardant dehors. Au loin, sur les montagnes, des nuages s'amoncelaient. L'hiver serait bientôt là et ça ne l'enchantait pas que Folken parte maintenant pour Zaibacher. Il avait eut beau lui faire part de son mécontentement de nombreuses fois, l'ancien Général était encore fidèle à ce qu'il nommait sa patrie, et qu'il devait s'en libéré pour pouvoir reprendre enfin une vie totalement libre.

Passant ses mains sur son ventre, Allen soupira. Il allait devoir affronter les peurs qui le tourmentaient depuis quatre lunes, sans personne à ses côtés pour lui dire que tout allait bien. Folken allait probablement être absent plusieurs semaines, et si l'hiver s'installe, il ne reviendra pas avant le printemps, les vaisseaux marchand se risquant rarement dehors à cette époque.

- Mon chéri ?

- Folken… Quand partez-vous ?

- Je m'en allais justement, dit le jeune homme, ailes dépliées et gros sac harnaché sur le dos. Mais je voulais vous dire au revoir avant de partir…

Allen fit face à celui qui partageait sa vie depuis dix-huit lunes, et ce dernier l'enlaça. Ils échangèrent un long baiser et Allen ne pout retenir ses larmes :

- Non, ne pleurez pas, je vous en conjure, dit Folken en passant ses mains sur les joues pâles. Je vais revenir, ne vous inquiétez pas… Et si l'hiver me surprend à Zaibacher, ce dont je ne doute pas, je me débrouillerais soit pour rentrer, soit pour vous faire venir.

- Je ne mettrais pas les pieds là-bas, dit Allen en secouant la tête. Si l'hiver vous surprend, restez à Zaibacher, mais faites-le-moi savoir. Faites-moi aussi savoir quand vous arriverez là-bas…

Un silence passa puis Allen reprit :

- Pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas un vaisseau marchand, il y en a un qui part pour Zaibacher dans deux jours…

- Et il mettra plus de deux lunes à rejoindre la Cité, en volant, j'en aurais pour trois semaines à une lune de voyage.

- Si long ? Vous ne serez pas là à Noël ?

- J'ai crainte que non, mais je vous ferais parvenir des présents qui ne manqueront pas de ravir tout le monde. Zaibacher regorge de choses magnifiques, quand on sait chercher.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais faites attention à vous, il se dit que la ville n'est pas sûre…

- Comptez sur moi, mon amour. Je ferais attention, et n'oubliez pas que je suis un sabreur hors pair, je peux me débarrasser d'une armée à moi tout seul…

Allen grimaça puis Folken l'embrassa de nouveau puis il se pencha, souleva la vaste chemise et embrassa le ventre rebondit. Il se redressa ensuite et alla sur la terrasse. Là, il déplia ses ailes et s'envola. Allen le regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point noir sur le ciel bleu, puis il soupira et rentra dans la maison en serrant ses bras autour de son torse.

Le vent qui soufflait depuis deux jours secouait les arbres avec violence et le jeune chevalier regarda son Guymelef prostré dans le champ derrière la maison. Sa lourde cape claquait au vent, de même que celle de l'Alseides, et les cheveux des deux Teirings volaient en tous sens, incapables de résister aux caprices des bourrasques.

- Il va falloir aller les attacher, dit Eriya en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

Allan baissa les yeux sur elle :

- Oui, mais je ne le puis…

- Ma sœur et moi nous le feront, dit la jeune chatte. Nous nous occupons de nos machines depuis suffisamment longtemps, et nous en profiterons pour amarrer votre Guymelef et celui de Dilandau.

- Il vous y aidera, et mes hommes aussi, dit Allen. Je n'ai pas envie que mes deux filles me reviennent cassées…

Eriya sourit. Allen lui caressa la tête et la jeune chatte baissa ses oreilles en fermant les yeux. Elle ronronna légèrement puis on l'appela dans l'entrée et elle s'excusa auprès d'Allen pour rejoindre sa sœur sur qui elle sauta sans ménagements.

Allen les regarda s'amuser en souriant. Toutes deux étaient des jumelles fusionnelles, elles étaient tout le temps ensemble, comme un véritable couple.

Soudain, un souvenir revint à Allen. Il se rappela comme un jour, Eriya s'était enfuie de la maison, après une altercation avec Folken. On l'avait retrouvée sur les docks, prête à partir, mais un chat, venant d'Irini, l'avait convaincue de ne pas laisser Folken.

Allen se demanda ce que ce grand chat était devenu depuis tout ce temps. Devait-il faire des recherches sur lui ? Naria et Eriya ne resteraient pas définitivement dans cette maison, elles devront bien se trouver un mari un jour ou l'autre et elles ont déjà dix-neuf ans…

Allen se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il se détourna alors de la fenêtre et se rendit dans la dépendance où logeaient ses hommes. Il leur signala qu'il fallait aller amarrer les Guymelefs dans le champ derrière la maison car le vent devant de plus ne plus fort.

Cependant, dans leur chambre, Dilandau et Hitomi partageaient un moment familial bienvenu. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eut de moment à eux, à passer avec leur fille, sans être dérangés par personne.

Allongés sur le ventre, face à face avec l'enfant entre eux, les deux jeunes gens s'amusaient avec elle. Soudain, Hitomi se redressa sur ses coudes en disant :

- Et dire qu'il y un an, tu étais le plus redoutable des soldats de Zaibacher et que maintenant, tu es doux comme un agneau…

- Je n'irais pas jusque là, dit Dilandau en s'asseyant en tailleur. Quand je monte dans mon Guymelef, je sens la haine courir dans mes veines, comme si ma machine tentait de me faire redevenir monstrueux. Pendant le grand combat, j'ai sentit cette haine m'envahir, je me suis battu contre mes anciens amis, mais peu importe, j'avais envie de tuer. Mais dès que je pensais à toi et au bébé alors sur le point de naître, ma soif de tuer se calmait. Je pense que tu fais un peu office de limite à la haine qui bouillonne encore en moi.

- Tu ne m'avais jamais dit cela, dit Hitomi, un peu surprise. Mais je n'en suis qu'à peine étonnée.

- Ha ? Vraiment ?

- Oui… Tu es un soldat, tu as été élevé à la guerre, élevé à tuer, à massacrer sans pitié. Tu es tombé amoureux de moi quand j'ai été capturée, mais sans moi, tu redeviendrais ce garçon sanguinaire…

- Tu crois ?

- Ta machine le prouve, dit la jeune femme en se relevant.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Un coup de vent entra dans la chambre et Dilandau se leva à son tour en prenant Shanna dans ses bras, l'enroulant dans une épaisse couverture. Il suivit sa compagne sur le balcon et son regard se posa sur l'Alseides qui trônait, majestueux, agenouillé dans le champ et battu par les vents.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu pourrais encore piloter cette machine si tes instincts de tueur t'avaient abandonné ? demanda la jeune femme. Les Alseides, que ce soit le rouge ou les bleus, sont des machines qui utilisent la haine de leur pilote pour fonctionner.

- Comment sais-tu cela ?

- Aucun soldat autre qu'un Zaibacher ne pilote un Alseides, ou un Oreides. Le liquide de démultiplication de force qui envahit le cockpit quand tu monte dedans sert à cela.

- C'est Folken qui t'as dit tout ça ?

- Non, je l'ai lu, dit Hitomi.

- Et… Tu voudrais que je change ? Que je cesse de piloter cette machine à tuer ?

- Non, dit la jeune femme en secouant la tête. Même si pour rien au monde je ne monterais dedans, ces Guymelefs sont des exemples d'une technologie avancée, fruit de nombreuses années de recherche. Sur la Terre, nous serions incapable de construire de telles machines, elles seraient toutes automatisées, un pilote ne pourrait pas les manier comme un simple exosquelette. De plus, ajouta-t-elle. Quand tu monte dans cette machine, je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que tu deviens puissant… J'ai la même impression avec les chattes et leurs Teirings, Allen et son Shérazade, Van et Escaflowne. De ces machines se dégage une telle majesté, une telle puissance quand elles se mettent debout… Je ne me lasserais pas de les regarder.

- Un jour, tu auras la tienne, dit Dilandau.

- Moi ? Non, non, je n'en veux pas. Je ne pourrais pas la piloter et je ne suis pas un soldat.

- Pour l'instant, elles te font peur, mais quand cela fera plusieurs années que les côtoiera, je te promets que tu auras envie d'en piloter une, dit Dilandau. Et puis, comme les Teirings, il existe des Guymelefs pour les femmes soldats. Je suis certain que tu aimerais ça.

- Tu crois sérieusement que je serais capable de piloter une telle machine ?

- Naria et Eriya le font bien ? Et les Teirings sont des machines redoutables à manier. Folken sait les piloter, mais j'en suis incapable. Elles sont lourdes, j'ai tellement l'habitude que le liquide de démultiplication face quasiment tout…

- C'est de la folie, dit alors Hitomi avec un sourire en secouant la tête. Jamais je ne pourrais piloter une telle chose, c'est trop gros voyons, et la guerre est finie, plus jamais elles ne serviront.

- Sur Gaia, la guerre n'est jamais terminée. Même si les Zaibachers ont un nouvel Empereur, il reste toujours des irréductibles. N'oublie que Zaibacher est la plus peuplée des nations de ce monde. Il y a plus de quatre millions d'âmes qui vivent là-bas.

- Je ne l'oublie pas, dit la jeune femme. Bien, rentrons, il fait froid et je n'ai pas envie que Shanna prenne mal. De plus, elle doit commencer à avoir faim.

- Tu la nourris encore ? demanda Dilandau en donnant la petite à sa compagne.

- Non, je suis tarie… Elle mange comme Karej maintenant.

Dilandau hocha la tête puis il embrasa celle qui allait devenir sa femme. Il quitta la chambre et gagna le bureau d'Allen où il trouva celui-ci en train de travailler :

- Folken est partit ?

- Il ne t'as pas dit au revoir ? demanda le Chevalier.

- Non… Enfin si, mais ce matin, je pensais le revoir avant son départ… Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Tu as besoin de moi pour quelque chose ?

- Pas spécialement… Ha si !

- Oui ?

- Il faut aller amarrer ton Alseides, le vent se renforce et j'ai peur qu'il ne le mette à bas.

Dilandau hocha la tête. Il gagna la dépendance des Croisés, leur signala qu'il était temps d'aller bosser un peu, puis ils prirent, dans l'écurie, d'immenses bâches de toile forte.

Semblant de bonne humeur, le vent se calma quand ils sortirent mais il leur fallut quand même deux bonnes heures pour hisser les bâches sur les quatre Guymelefs et les arrimer au sol avec des pieux de plusieurs centimètres de long.

* * *

Et voila enfin le 31 eme chapitre ! J4ai mit longtemps a le reprendre mais la c'est bon, j'en ai meme plusieurs d'avance, donc j'espere finir cette fic rapidement

See ya !

Phenix


	34. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32**

Folken se posa, essoufflé. Il était au milieu d'un champ, apparemment, et à sa droite se trouvait l'océan. Regardant sa carte, il soupira. S'il avait prit un vaisseau marchand, celui-ci aurait rallié Zaibacher en survolant le bras de mer, mais en volant, il était impossible de faire cela. Il fallait donc longer la côte, voler le plus souvent de nuit à l'approche des villages et des villes, et surtout se reposer de nombreuses fois.

Trouvant un arbre solide, Folken y grimpa et s'installa pour se reposer un peu.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait quitté Pallas et Allen lui manquait cruellement, de même que Karej, qui avait eut deux ans à la lune dernière.

Il sourit en pensant à l'enfant que la Gouvernante avait bien du mal à surveiller à présent qu'il marchait. Parfois, il lui arrivait même de faire quelques pas rapides, et plusieurs fois, on l'avait surprit en train de se hisser dans les marches du grand escalier.

Folken pensa soudain à Naria et à Eriya. Et si, profitant de son voyage à Zaibacher, il n'essayait pas de leur dénicher des compagnons chat ? Il y avait une colonie à la Cité Impériale, il en avait déjà vu plusieurs rôder dans la ville. Évidemment, le mieux serait qu'elles choisissent elle-même, mais elles ne semblaient pas en avoir envie, hors elles vieillissaient et d'ici peu, il sera trop tard pour qu'elles se marient. Les hybrides de chats ne vivent pas longtemps, soixante ans tout au plus… contrairement aux Descendants du Dieu dragon qui eut peuvent atteindre facilement l'âge record de cent trente ans.

Depuis son perchoir, Folken voyait la magnifique baie d'Astria. Le soleil n'était pas au rendez-vous, mais qu'importe, même sous un ciel gris ou en pleurs, cette baie serait toujours sublime. Soudain, un souvenir qu'il aurait aimé oublier, lui revint à la mémoire.

- Makarissa… fit-il. Asguard… Oserais-je y aller ? J'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses… Seulement, cela repousserait mon retour à la maison de plusieurs lunes…

La solution de mentir à Allen lui traversa l'esprit, mais il la chassa rapidement. Cependant, après de longues minutes de réflexion, il en revint tout naturellement au mensonge, ne voyant pas d'autre solution. Finalement, il décida d'aller à Zaibacher, d'y passer le temps nécessaire pour que l'Empereur puisse reprendre en mains le pays, puis embarquer dans un vaisseau marchand, rentrer à Pallas en toute discrétion et de là, prendre un bateau et aller sur Asguard. Depuis seulement quelques années, des bateaux s'aventuraient là-bas, principalement des chercheurs car il n'y avait pas grand monde qui vivait sur ces terres gelées.

Regardant où se trouvaient les ombres au sol, afin d'évaluer l'heure, Folken reprit son vol en direction de l'Est. Il ne se posa de nouveau que lorsque la nuit fut trop sombre pour qu'il puisse continuer à avancer. La pluie se mit de la partie peu après et il du trouver refuge dans un grand arbre creux qui lui servit de cabane pour la nuit.

Au petit matin, se fut son instinct qui le réveilla plus que le soleil qui d'ailleurs, ne pointait même pas sous les épais nuages gris.

- J'espère qu'on va trouver quelque chose, dit une voix. Ça fait trois jours qu'on a rien ramené…

- Ouais, un cerf ce serait bien, ça ferait pour plusieurs jours…

Terré dans son arbre creux, Folken fit disparaître ses ailes et remonta sa cape sur son nez. Il regarda alors les deux chasseurs passer. Ils avaient chacun un arc en travers du torse et une longue lance dans une main.

Folken retint sa respiration, mais son bras de fer s'appuyant contre l'écorce de l'arbre le fit craquer. Aussitôt, les deux hommes se figèrent :

- Tu as entendu ? fit le plus vieux des deux.

- Ouais…

Il arma sa lance et Folken regardant autour de lui, dans l'étroit champ de vision qu'il avait. Les deux hommes se trouvaient tous deux pile devant l'arbre, à moins de dix mètres. S'il sortait comme ça, il risquerait de leur faire peur et il recevrait à coup sûr une lance en travers du corps. Pinçant les lèvres, il décida de faire comme si de rien n'était et, se mettant à genoux, il rampa à reculons hors de l'arbre creux en tirant son sac, poussant même le vice jusqu'à siffloter un air Fanélien :

- Là ! fit un des hommes. Heu bah… ? fit-il ensuite.

- C'est un mec… dit l'autre. Hé m'sieur, on peut vous aider ?

Folken releva la tête. Prenant un air surprit, regardant autour de lui, puis il se retourna ensuite et regarda les deux hommes. Avisant les lances, il dit :

- J'espère que ce n'est pas moi que vous pensiez chasser…

- Ben…

- Non, bien sûr que non, dit le vieux des deux hommes. Vous faites quoi ici tout seul à cette heure ? Dites-moi pas que vous avez passé la nuit ici…

- Ben… Si, pourquoi, je n'ai pas le droit ?

- Ben c'est que la forêt est pas du tout sûre la nuit, il y a pleins de bêtes sauvages… Mais… Vous allez où comme ça ? Vous voyagez ou vous êtes un Hermite ?

- Un peu jeune pour un Hermite, dit l'autre homme.

- Je voyage, en effet, dit Folken en se relevant.

Il frappa les genoux de son pantalon pour en ôter la terre puis il hissa son sac sur son dos en disant :

- Je rallie Pallas à Zaibacher…

- A pieds ? Mais vous êtes partit depuis quand ? Pallas est à des lieues d'ici !

- Hé bien… Je suis partit à la fin de l'été, mentit Folken, préférant prendre large au cas où les deux hommes savaient combien de temps il fallait pour venir de Pallas à pieds.

Le plus jeune des deux émit un sifflement admiratif :

- Hé ben mon cochon, fit-il. Vous en avez du courage, vous !

- A propose, pouvez-vous me dire où nous sommes ? demanda Folken.

- Nous sommes dans la plaine du Rintio, juste après le bras de mer qui rentre dans les terres, dit le plus vieux des hommes. Mais enfin ! Nous sommes bien impolis, nous ne nous sommes même pas présentés ! dit-il soudain. Je m'appelle Anvers, et voici mon fils, Dicken.

- Je me nomme Folken, dit Folken.

- Quel drôle de nom…

- Je viens de Fanélia, mais j'habite à Pallas depuis trois ans… dit Folken. Voilà pourquoi j'ai un prénom qui sonne étrange à vos oreilles.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête puis Dicken dit :

- Nous sommes partis chasser, n'auriez-vous pas vu quelque nourriture ?

- Non, pas âme qui vive depuis de nombreuses lunes, dit Folken, alors qu'en réalité, il n'était partit que depuis la veille. Dites-moi messieurs, y a-t-il une ville dans les parages d'où je pourrais prendre un vaisseau marchand pour Zaibacher ?

- Nous habitons le village à l'orée de la forêt, dit Anvers. Mais vous pourrez nous acheter un cheval et partir pour Keléna, la plus grande ville du coin. Elle est à environ quatre jours de cheval du village.

- Merci…

Il regarda alors autour de lui et Dicken dit avec un sourire :

- Le village, par-là… Tout droit, y a un chemin, vous ne pouvez pas vous planter.

- Merci, répéta Folken, un peu honteux.

Les deux hommes le saluèrent brièvement puis repartirent à leur chasse et Folken se hâta de rejoindre le village. Là il prit un bon repas dans la seule auberge-hôtel-taverne-écurie-poste, puis il demanda un cheval. Pour vingt-deux dragons d'argent, on lui vendit une bonne bête de trait, de couleur baie avec la tête tachée d'une grande marque blanche. Une fois à Keléna, il pourrait revendre l'animal pour vingt-deux dragons, mais d'or cette fois-ci. Apparemment, les habitants de ce village n'avaient pas trop la notion de l'argent…

Pas mécontent de son achat, Folken enfourcha la bête et partit au trot le long de la grande route qui longeait la côte. Apparemment, sur la carte qu'il avait achetée en passant, cette même route rejoignait Pallas, mais en passant bien au-delà du bord de mer, à plusieurs lieues dans les terres. Il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de couper par la forêt.

L'arrivée à Keléna fut bien ce qu'il attendait : on n'aimait pas les voyageurs. Revendant son cheval pour le prix qu'il en avait pensé, il put se payer un billet simple pour Zaibacher avec le quart de l'argent ainsi qu'un petit paquetage de nourriture qu'il fourra dans son sac. Il embarqua aussitôt dans le premier vaisseau marchand à destination de Zaibacher et, en montant à bord, il eut une violente remontée de souvenirs.

La soute du gros vaisseau ventru qui volait grâce à une gigantesque Roche Flottante, était remplie de Guymelefs Zaibachs, des Alseides, des Oreides, des Guymelefs Machines, et même quatre Guymelefs de conception inconnue à ses yeux.

Intrigué, il demanda à l'un des matelots :

- Ca ? fit le petit gars en regardant l'immense machine. C'est des Ardrésiens…

- Ardrésien ? C'est nouveau ?

- Ouais, le nouvel Empereur Zaibach en a fait construire une centaine cette année, ils sont encore plus légers que les Teirings mais moins souples. J'en ai jamais piloté un mais il a bien fallut les monter dans la soute. Aller, avancez, voici votre cabine, ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais bon, on fait avec…

- Bah, j'ai vu pire, dit Folken avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il fit un signe de tête au jeune garçon puis il monta le plan incliné en bois qui permettait d'accéder à l'étage supérieur. Son regard ne pouvait cependant ce décrocher de cette nouvelle machine. Réfléchissant, il décida de demander à l'Empereur d'où lui était venue l'idée d'une nouvelle armure.

Voyager en vaisseau marchand n'est pas ce que l'on peu qualifier de magnifique – certains paysages sont grandioses cependant – mais quand on n'a pas le choix, on fait avec. Le trajet jusqu'à la frontière avec Zaibacher dura deux semaines. Folken s'habitua à peine à vivre sur le vaisseau, allant et venant, mais il passait cependant le plus clair de son temps dans la soute à étudier les Ardrésiens.

- Encore ici, monsieur Folken ?

Un homme s'approcha avec son balai qu'il trainait derrière lui, planté dans un seau monté sur roulettes.

- Ces machines vous intéressent tant que ça ?

- J'ai participé à l'élaboration des Oreides et des Alseides, dit Folken. Et je dois avouer que ces nouvelles machines sont impressionnantes. Elles ont un air puissant, mais à la fois léger et maniable, parfaites pour des femmes.

- Des femmes ? Allons, il n'y a plus de femmes soldats dans les armées de Zaibacher à présent… Bon, il doit en rester encore quelques-unes, fidèles, mais sinon, elles profitent de l'accalmie pour faire des enfants.

Folken sourit. Le balayeur le laissa ensuite et Folken se tourna vers la machine assise sur un grand trône. Elle avait l'allure lourde d'un Alseides, les mêmes jambes, les mêmes épaules ornées de ces épaulettes qui tenaient une vaste cape violette roulée et attachée pour le moment. Probablement capable de passer dans un mode vol de la même façon que les Alseides, l'Ardrésien lui ressemblait, mais avec l'élégance du Teiring. Il avait sur le casque une sorte de crête de cheveux noirs raides et drus, un peu comme on pouvait en voir sur certains casques humains. Cela lui donnait encore plus d'allure, de même que les fines mains noires à trois doigts et un pouce, copie conforme des Teirings. Folken remarqua également que cette machine avait les mêmes générateurs au bout des bras, pour les Griffes de Climer.

- A première vue, ces machines sont un croisement entre un Alseides et un Teiring…

Folken tressaillit :

- Pardon de vous avoir fait peur, dit l'homme en souriant.

- Vous êtes ?

- Le responsable de ces machines, dit l'homme. Je m'appelle Omar.

- Et moi Folken. Vous êtes Zaibach ?

- Depuis plusieurs générations, dit l'homme en hochant la tête. Mais pas vous…

- Non, je suis d'origine Fanélienne, mais je vis à Pallas.

- Et vous vous rendez à Zaibacher pour affaires ?

- Non, l'Empereur m'attend, soupira Folken. J'ai été pendant longtemps un Sorcier à Zaibacher et le fidèle bras droit de Dornkirk, malheureusement. Le nouvel Empereur à besoin de moi pour s'y retrouver dans les archives du vieux fou.

- Mon pauvre, je vous plains d'avance, vous allez souffrir, on dit que les archives sont tellement importantes qu'il faudrait des années pour tout trier…

- Oh ! Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de passer plus d'une lune là-bas, je dois ensuite aller voir mon frère à Fanélia, faire un saut à Irini, puis me rendre sur Asguard.

- Hé bé ! fit l'homme en ouvrant de grands yeux. Cependant, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez repartir de Zaibacher dans une lune, l'hiver sera là dans quelques jours et vous aurez grande peine à trouver un vaisseau pour vous emmener à Fanélia.

- Je me débrouillerais, j'ai pas mal de connaissances, et je sais que des Forteresses survolent le pays sans cesses. Il me suffira de monter à bord de l'une d'elles. J'ai été le Général de Biwan il y a longtemps…

- Biwan… La plus grande des Forteresses de Combat, dit l'homme en souriant. J'ai servit sur Diretto, mais à côté de Biwan, elle n'était rien. Aujourd'hui, Biwan est au fond de la Mer d'Ystiol mais je crois que le poste de pilotage a été récupéré, il me semble…

- Non, juste le cœur atomique, dit Folken. J'avais demandé asile à Pallas à l'époque et ils m'avaient accordé de l'émerger pour que je puisse m'occuper en travaillant dessus.

L'homme hocha la tête en souriant puis il regarda l'Ardrésien et dit :

- Ces machines sont loin d'être parfaites, il leur manque encore pas mal de commandes, Pallas ne fait que les assembler. Elles seront terminées à Zaibacher, dans les ateliers.

- Combien peut valoir une telle machine ?

- Vous comptez en acheter une ?

- Hé bien ma belle-fille a peur des Guymelefs et ne se voit pas en piloter un, cependant, si je lui en trouve un maniable et léger, elle changera peut-être d'avis.

- Je ne connais pas le prix exact, dit Omar en fronçant les sourcils. La même chose, si vous en commandez une maintenant, vous ne l'aurez pas avant l'Eté probablement.

- J'aurais au moins largement le temps de la préparer. Dans ma famille, nous avons tous un Guymelef, sauf moi, mais je peux piloter tous les types donc ce n'est pas grave.

- Quels genre de Guymelefs possédez-vous ? demanda Omar.

- Mes trois enfants sont des anciens soldats de Zaibacher, ils ont leurs machines, un Alseides et deux Teirings.

- Deux Teirings dites-vous ? Vous ne parleriez pas des deux chattes soldats ?

- Si…

- Ce sont vos filles ?

- Pas naturelles, je les ai adoptées voilà de nombreuses années, elles vivent à présent avec moi à Pallas. Nous avons également un Shérazade, il appartient au Chevalier Céleste chez qui je vis avec ma petite famille.

- Allen Shézar je parie, dit Omar en souriant.

Folken sourit à son tour puis il regarda de nouveau l'Ardrésien en pinçant les lèvres. Il hocha alors la tête et Omar tira soudain une montre gousset de la poche de son gilet :

- Il est tard, pas étonnant que mon estomac commence à crier famine, dit-il. Pas le vôtre ?

- Si…

- Allons dîner dans ce cas, je vous invite, monsieur Folken. Même si d'invitation il n'y a vraiment que le nom car la nourriture est plutôt chiche.

Folken sourit mais n'en pensa pas moins. Il hocha la tête puis suivit Omar jusqu'à la vaste salle où tout les voyageurs, le personnel et le capitaine y compris, prenaient leurs repas.

/

A la villa Shézar, cependant, tout se passait bien. Hitomi et Dilandau avaient commencé les préparatifs de leur mariage qu'ils avaient l'intention de célébrer au mois de mars de l'année suivante, quand le beau temps serait revenu, même s'il fera toujours un peu froid. Allen, lui, cependant, passait son temps à tourner en rond dans la maison, interdit de sortie par Mirana venue une semaine plus tôt.

Assit dans une méridienne près de la cheminée, enroulé dans une couverture, le Chevalier ruminait. Depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, non seulement il était cloitré à la maison, mais en plus il avait constamment froid. Mirana lui avait assuré que c'était normal, pour autant qu'elle le sache, qu'il fallait que son corps s'habitue à produire de la chaleur pour deux êtres vivants.

Les bras croisés au-dessus de son ventre, Allen soupira. Depuis une lune que Folken était partit, il n'avait pas une seule nouvelle. Il ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure, il savait que le voyage jusqu'à Zaibacher était très long, surtout en volant, bien qu'il se doutât que son compagnon ait prit le premier vaisseau marchand pour rallier la capitale Zaibach au plus vite.

- Allen… minauda Naria en se coulant contre le Chevalier.

- Que se passe-t-il, Naria ?

- Mais rien, je viens juste voir mon papa…

- Naria…

- Je sais, fit la jeune chatte manchote en s'installant à genoux au bout du sofa, son unique main posée sur ses cuisses. Tu n'aime pas quand on t'appelle comme ça…

- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas, dit le Chevalier doucement. Cela vous a prit comme ça de m'appeler par le titre qui me revient de droit en vous adoptant, je n'ai pas l'habitude, voilà tout. Et puis, je préférais de loin « père » quitte à ce que vous me donniez ce nom.

Naria pencha la tête en avant. Des mèches de ses cheveux blonds platine au bout noir tombèrent en avant et Allen tendit le bras pour lui prendre le menton. La jeune chatte releva la tête en frottant sa joue contre les doigts du Chevalier puis elle quitta le sofa et s'en alla. Allen soupira alors puis se recala dans son silence.

Depuis quelques jours, les deux chattes avaient changé de caractère. Elles étaient plus câlines, plus tendres avec les personnes qui les entouraient, chose qu'avant elles n'étaient pas. Depuis que le Chevalier les connaissait, elles avaient toujours été sauvages, solitaires, toujours fourrées l'une avec l'autre. Depuis le départ de Folken, elles étaient tout le contraire et allaient volontiers vers les gens, notamment les hommes.

Se levant, le Chevalier quitta le salon, sans laisser sa couverture derrière lui et il se rendit dans la Bibliothèque où il était certain de trouver Hitomi :

- Allen ! dit la jeune femme en le voyant entrer, lui décochant un large sourire. Tu daignes abandonner ta cheminée ?

- Ne te moque pas, dit le jeune homme. Je suis frigorifié… Mais je ne viens pas te parler de cela… Mais des filles…

- Ha ?

Hitomi haussa un sourcil mais elle n'avait aucun besoin d'entendre Allen dire qui étaient les filles en question. Il parlait naturellement de Naria et Eriya :

- Continue…

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'elles ont changé de caractère depuis le départ de Folken ?

- Ha tu l'as remarqué aussi…

- Et tu en pense quoi ?

- Moi je ne sais pas trop… Dilandau pense que c'est à cause de l'hiver qui s'installe, les chiens de la maison sont pareils… Et toi ? Tu en penses quoi ?

- Moi je pense qu'elles commencent à ressentir le besoin d'avoir un compagnon, dit le jeune homme en s'asseyant.

- Un compagnon ?

- Oui, il est temps pour elles d'épouser quelqu'un et d'aller faire leur vie.

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Il deviné, dit soudain Eriya en entrant dans la pièce, les oreilles basses.

- Eriya ?

Hitomi regarda la chatte aux cheveux d'argent s'agenouiller près d'elle et poser ses bras sur ses jambes avant de dire :

- Allen a raison, la solitude nous pèse, à ma sœur et moi… Oh je sais, tu vas dire que nous ne sommes pas seules, mais en fait si, les nôtres nous manquent terriblement…

- Et pourquoi seulement maintenant ? demanda Hitomi en posant une main sur le bras de la jeune chatte. Cela fait deux ans que vous vivez ici…

- Nous avons auront vingt ans dans peu de temps, dit la jeune chatte avec une mine triste. Un compagnon devient urgent, autant pour moi que pour ma sœur.

- Avez-vous regardé en ville ? demanda Allen. Il y a pas mal d'hybrides de chats…

- Et celui que tu avais rencontré sur les docks ?

- Azur ? Il vit à Irini…

- Dans ce cas, allez à Irini, dit Allen.

- Tu es fou ? demanda Hitomi en regardant son ami. L'hiver arrive, elles n'arriveront jamais là-bas par ce froid ! Attendons le retour des beaux jours, d'accord ? demanda-t-elle ensuite à Eriya. Quand Folken sera de retour, il vous conduira à Irini.

- Tel que je le connais, il serait bien capable de penser tout seul à aller à Irini et de revenir avec Azur et un ami à lui, dit Allen.

- Cela ne me surprendrait guère, dit Hitomi en souriant.

Eriya sourit puis elle posa sa tête sur ses bras en soupirant. Allen se leva alors et laissa les deux femmes ensembles. Il retourna dans le salon et se blotti dans son fauteuil devant la cheminée.

/

- Pas fâché d'être arrivé !

Omar fit sursauter Folken. Ces deux-là s'étaient liés d'amitié durant le voyage et Omar demanda :

- Vous allez directement à la Cité Impériale ?

- Oui… Vous aussi ?

- En effet, venez donc dans ma voiture.

Sondant la température et les flocons de neige qui tombaient, Folken accepta l'invitation. Il n'avait aucune envie de traverser la ville par ce froid quasi polaire.

Les deux hommes, bien au chaud dans une petite voiture tirée par deux chevaux gris arrivèrent au centre ville une bonne demi-heure plus tard. La voiture déposa Folken devant les grilles de la Cité Impériale, gros bloc de métal doré et noir se dressant tel une pyramide dans le ciel gris :

- Au plaisir de vous revoir, dit Omar par la fenêtre sans vitre. Je passe souvent à la Cité, nous nous croiseront peut-être.

- Probablement, à moins que je ne périsse enseveli sous les archives impériales, dit Folken en souriant.

- Prions que non ! s'exclama Omar avec un grand sourire.

Il s'en alla ensuite dans un bruit de sabots ferrés et Folken, hissant son sac sur son épaule, se tourna vers la Cité. Il souffla un coup puis s'approcha des grilles. Aussitôt, deux gardes lui bloquèrent le passage de leurs lances à longue lame :

- On ne passe pas, messire ! dit l'un des deux.

Folken soupira et tira son sac devant lui. Il sortit un papier plié en quatre, le déplia tranquillement puis le donna au garde. Celui-ci le lut, le montra à son collègue puis ils s'écartèrent en lui souhaitant un bon séjour dans les murs de la Citadelle Impériale.

* * *

See Ya ! A la semaine prochaine et laissez donc une petite review, ca fait tjrs plaisir lol


	35. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33**

Allen s'étira en baillant. Il se tourna ensuite sur le flanc puis s'assit au bord du matelas en cherchant à tâtons sa robe de chambre au bout du lit.

Depuis deux lunes que Folken avait quitté la maison pour se rendre à Zaibacher, le jeune Chevalier Céleste s'était plutôt bien réhabitué à la vie de célibataire. La seule chose qui lui pesait présentement était le bébé qui grandissait au sein de ses entrailles.

Enceint de six lunes à présent, il arborait un ventre plus imposant que jamais, totalement impossible à cacher avec un quelconque vêtement, même le plus large. Résigné et toujours interdit de sortie par Mirana, le Chevalier passait donc ses journées à naviguer entre les différentes pièces de la maison, lisant livre sur livre, discutant avec Dilandau, Hitomi, Naria ou Eriya, s'occupant des monticules de papiers oubliés dans les tiroirs et étagères de son bureau, et ainsi de suite.

- Une lettre ! Une lettre ! Maître, il y a une lettre qui vient d'arriver !

Encore un peu endormi, Allen s'arrêta sur la dernière marche de l'escalier pour prendre et ouvrir le pli qu'un pigeon venait d'apporter. L'oiseau, transi de froid dans les bras de la servante, grelottait.

- Allez le mettre dans le pigeonnier, dit Allen.

- C'est une lettre de Maître Folken ? demanda la servante en hochant la tête.

- Je l'espère !

Attirés par le bruit, Dilandau, Hitomi et les deux chattes accoururent des diverses pièces de la maison où ils se trouvaient en ce lundi matin neuf heures.

- C'est une lettre de Folken ? demandèrent d'une même voix Dilandau, Naria et Eriya.

Ils se regardèrent puis se sourirent et Allen descendit de sa marche et alla dans le salon. Il s'assit en bout de table, devant le petit-déjeuner qu'on venait d'y déposer, et tous prirent place autour de lui :

- Voyons voir ce qu'il dit, fit le Chevalier en souriant.

Il déplia le papier blanc légèrement humide, puis le lu une première fois dans sa tête avant de sourire et de le lire à haute voix :

- « _Ma chère petite famille,_

_Si vous saviez comme vous me manquez, surtout mon petit Karej. Je suis toujours à Zaibacher, pour mon plus grand malheur. L'Empereur ne me lâche pas d'une semelle, il a toujours une question à poser, il me fatigue sérieusement. Malheureusement, j'ai grande crainte de ne pouvoir quitter Zaibacher avant plusieurs jours. Il y a une tempête de neige ici et voler par ce temps serait du suicide. Les vaisseaux sont cloués au sol et il est très difficile de trouver une voiture à cheval. Mais bon, je suis au chaud, l'Empereur est sympathique malgré tout et mon ami Omar vient souvent briser la monotonie de la Cité Zaibach. S'il vient un jour à Pallas, je vous le présenterais. Il dirige une des usines de montage de Guymelefs._

_Quand je pourrais quitter Zaibacher, je compte me rendre à Fanélia et faire un saut à Irini. J'ai crut sentir chez mes deux filles chéries un manque cruel de compagnie. Si je parviens à retrouver le grand chat, Azur de son nom, si je me souviens bien, peut-être pourrais-je le faire venir à Pallas, lui et un de ses amis. Je pense être de retour à la maison pour le début du printemps, dans une lune, je ne passerais que quelques jours à Fanélia, histoire de saluer Van pour vous et de prendre des nouvelles de mon pays._

_Je vous embrasse tous très fort,_

_ Dilandau, j'espère que tu t'occupes convenablement des tes sœurs et de ta petite famille, et vous Allen plus que tout le monde vous me manquez, et je vous en prie, tâchez d'attendre mon retour avant de mettre au monde notre enfant !_

_Folken. _»

Allen replia alors la lettre en souriant puis il regarda autour de lui :

- Pas de réaction ? demanda-t-il.

- Il va aller chercher Azur… dit Eriya, soudain toute pâle. Non, non, il ne faut pas…

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Hitomi.

- Il…

- Tu n'as aucune raison, dit alors Naria. Le Seigneur Folken sait tout de nous, il a deviné bien avant tout le monde que le temps était venu pour nous de fonder une famille. Tu m'as dit qu'il te plaisait non, Azur ?

- Oui mais…

Eriya rougit soudain violemment puis elle bondit de sa chaise et fila ventre à terre :

- Sœur !

- Laisse-la, Naria, dit Allen. C'est normal qu'elle réagisse comme ça…

- Elle est amoureuse, dit Hitomi en hochant la tête.

- Amoureuse ? Mais… Je n'ai rien vu !

- Apparemment, vous avez cessé de vous intéresser l'une à l'autre depuis plus de temps qu'on ne le pensait, dit Allen. Mais Folken l'avait sentit, lui…

- Le Seigneur Folken nous as élevées, dit Naria. Il nous connaît par cœur…

Elle baissa soudain les yeux sur la table puis elle soupira et se leva. Elle s'excusa et quitta la pièce. Dilandau, Hitomi et Allen se regardèrent, intrigués :

- Croyez-vous que Merle soit dans le même état ?

- Elle n'a que quinze ans, dit Allen.

- Oui, j'oubliais, dit Hitomi avec un sourire.

- J'ai hâte que Folken rentre, dit soudain Dilandau. Plus ça va et plus il me manque.

- Et à moi donc ! répliqua Allen. Dormir seul ce n'est pas intéressant.

Hitomi hocha la tête. Ces dernières semaines, quand le breuvage que Dilandau continuait à prendre, malgré l'absence de Folken, lui rendait la nuit trop impossible, il allait dormir dans une autre chambre de la maison, laissant sa compagne et la petite Shanna dans la chambre conjugale. Hitomi se sentait alors bien seule dans ces moments- là…

**8888888888**

Cependant, dans un vaisseau au-dessus de l'océan, Folken se morfondait. Il se dirigeait vers Asguard, la colonie Zaibach, où il pensait retrouver l'Amazone Makarissa, qui l'avait attaqué voilà bien des lunes passées, avant de lui dire de se rendre à Ostaria, sur la montagne Vista, en plein centre du territoire gelé d'Asguard s'il voulait des réponses à ses questions. Ici se trouvait également, encaissé dans une vallée gelée, la porte menant à Atlantis, la légendaire citée perdue que seul le Guymelef Escaflowne est capable d'ouvrir.

Folken eut un goût amer dans la bouche en repensant à cet épisode de sa vie. Il avait lamentablement échoué, sa Forteresse avait subit d'importantes avaries quand la porte s'était ouverte, de même que les Teirings de Naria et Eriya qui tentaient alors de suivre le Croisé d'Allen et Escaflowne dans la porte d'Atlantis.

Soupirant, il se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il ressentit soudain une pointe de culpabilité lui titiller le cœur, il soupira de nouveau. Il avait délibérément menti aux siens en leur disant qu'il était coincé à Zaibacher à cause d'une tempête de neige, puis qu'il se rendrait à Fanélia après. Certes, il avait bel et bien l'intention d'aller à Fanélia, mais Zaibacher, il l'avait quitté voilà une lune entière !

Après deux semaines de voyage dans un vaisseau cargo à destination de Pallas, il avait débarqué en toute discrétion dans la ville, enroulé dans une grande mante noire à capuchon, puis il avait embarqué sur un autre vaisseau, bien plus gros et plus puissant, qui conduisait sur Asguard toute une flopée de scientifiques venus du monde entier ainsi que des provisions de première utilité pour plusieurs lunes, animaux y compris.

Cela faisait deux semaines tout juste qu'il était à bord de ce vaisseau, avec pour paysage qu'une mer immense, dont la teinte variait du bleu lagon au bleu nuit, agrémenté ici et là de gros icebergs parfois habités d'un ours ou d'une colonie de pingouins.

Le continent était en vue depuis plusieurs jours mais il était bien trop loin pour s'y poser. Cependant le vent poussait le vaisseau dans le bon sens et d'ici demain soir, le voyage prendrait fin.

**88888888**

Folken ne s'était pas trompé. Le vaisseau posa ses Roches Flottantes sur la glace du territoire d'Asguard le lendemain soir à la tombée de la nuit. L'ancien Général ne fut pas fâché de poser les pieds sur le plancher des vaches, même si celui-ci était plutôt glacial…

Emmitouflé dans un grand et épais manteau au col de fourrure, des gants de cuir à ses mains et une tenue adaptée au froid polaire d'Asguard, Folken se mit en quête d'informations sur le plateau d'Ostaria.

A l'auberge où il s'installa, on lui parla volontiers des endroits à visiter dans le coin, mais on refusa de lui dire quoi que ce soit sur ce plateau ou sur la montagne Vista. Personne sauf un petit vieux rabougri qui, contre deux dragons d'argent, raconta tout ce qu'il savait à Folken.

Ainsi, l'ancien Général apprit qu'une colonie d'Amazones vivait sur le plateau d'Ostaria depuis des décennies, mais que ceux qui y étaient allés n'en étaient jamais revenus. On dit que les Amazones qui vivent là-bas se servent des hommes qui leur arrivent pour avoir des enfants avant de les tuer. Folken, sans peur, décida de ne pas prendre cette fable au sérieux.

Peut-être aurait-il dû…

Il lui fallut se reposer deux jours entiers dans l'auberge afin de se remettre de l'interminable voyage qui l'avait amené ici. Il dormit plus qu'autre chose durant ces deux jours et la patronne de l'auberge, une femme forte et bien en chair, s'inquiéta de ne pas le voir redescendre aux diners. Elle n'alla cependant pas le déranger et quand il pointa son nez, au matin du troisième jour, avec son baluchon sur le dos, elle le questionna :

- Vous repartez déjà, mon bon monsieur ?

- Je suis venu ici pour découvrir, donc j'y vais, dit Folken avec un sourire en acceptant le verre de Xeres qu'elle venait de lui servir.

- Allez où vous voulez sur le territoire, mais évitez le plateau d'Ostaria et la montagne Vista. Ce serait dommage qu'un beau gars comme vous se fasse bouffer par cette bande de sauvageonnes.

Folken sourit. Si elle savait, la pauvre dame…

Une heure plus tard, il quittait le petit village à pieds, sous un beau soleil, son sac sur le dos et son manteau recouvrant le tout. Quand il fut suffisamment loin pour ne pas qu'on le surprenne, il déploya ses ailes et s'envola à toute vitesse vers le pic tordu et dénudé qu'était la montagne Vista.

/

- Sœur ? On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

Makarissa se tourna vers sa petite sœur. Celle-ci, affalée sur un rocher en forme de siège mâchonnait un bout de cuir tout en regardant la course du soleil. Makarissa, elle, s'usait les mains à faire sa lessive dans une eau glaciale partiellement recouverte de glace.

- Tu me fatigue, Lakina, dit Makarissa en soupirant.

Elle jeta son linge essoré en gros boudins dans une panière puis elle se releva en grimaçant. Enceinte de six lunes, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à faire les mouvements banals d'une vie comme se pencher, se baisser pour ramasser quelque chose, ou même marcher parfois. Bien qu'habituée aux températures extrêmes de la vallée Médina, où la tribu des Amazones vivait, la jeune femme vieillissait et ses grossesses lui étaient de plus en plus difficiles à mener à terme. Elle avait perdu son précédent bébé un peu avant la naissance, juste quelques semaines avant de rencontrer Folken à Pallas.

- Donne-moi ton panier, dit Lakina en prenant ledit panier. Tu ne devrais pas te fatiguer comme ça…

- Je sais, mais depuis la mort d'Oros, je dois tout faire.

Lakina baissa les yeux. Oros était le dernier compagnon de Makarissa. Il lui avait fait un enfant au début de leur union, puis le second qu'elle portait encore. Il avait été tué trois lunes plus tôt, dans l'éboulement de la caverne où la tribu gardait sa nourriture.

En arrivant au camp des Amazones, les deux femmes se séparèrent. Lakina alla porter le linge lavé dans la cabane spécialement conçue à cet effet pour le faire sécher au-dessus de braises rougeoyantes, et Makarissa rentra dans sa cabane où elle retrouva ses cinq enfants.

La plus âgée, Odena, de vingt-deux ans, faisait office de mère autant que Makarissa pour ses frères et sœurs. De plus, avec le nouveau bébé à venir, Makarissa profitait largement de l'aide de sa fille qui n'était pas encore unie.

- Odena, le repas est prêt ? demanda Makarissa en approchant ses mains gelées du feu qui brûlait au centre de la pièce, dans une sorte de puits fait de pierres empilées.

- Oui, mère, le repas est prêt, dans la marmite… répondit la jeune fille occupée à un travail de couture. Les petits ont mangé et sont couchés et je t'attendais pour manger.

- Il ne fallait pas. Dis-moi, toujours pas de visiteurs ?

- Visiteur ? Ha, tu veux parler de cet homme que tu as rencontré à Pallas l'an passé ? Non, rien du tout, les Guetteuses nous auraient prévenues si quelqu'un arrivait…

A peine avait-elle dit ça qu'un violent bruit de corne résonna dans les parois des falaises qui encaissaient la vallée de Médina, la protégeant des vents. Aussitôt, les deux femmes furent hors de leur cabane, comme toutes les autres Amazones :

- Un visiteur en approche ! s'exclama une Guetteuse. C'est un homme Atlante !

- Un Atlante ?

La rumeur se propagea dans les rangs des femmes et atteignit les hommes qui étaient tenus parqués dans une grande maison avec tout le confort :

- Le pauvre… fit l'un d'eux en secouant la tête. Préparons-lui un coin…

La dizaine d'hommes qui se trouvait là commencèrent à ranger un peu la case et à préparer un coin pour le visiteur.

Folken planait lentement au-dessus des pointes acérées qui hérissaient le sommet de la montagne Vista, un peu comme un atroce piège à éléphant. Il déglutit et pria pour que ses ailes ne le lâchent pas maintenant, auquel cas il s'écraserait lamentablement, déchiqueté par les roches tranchantes.

Tournant la tête pour se protéger des vents froids, il aperçu au loin des colonnes de fumée.

- Qui dit fumée dit feu, il doit donc forcement y avoir un village par ici… dit-il en forçant sur ses ailes.

Une violente bourrasque le brassa soudain et il perdit un peu d'altitude, mais il réussit à reprendre un courant ascendant et il évita de juste un pic rocheux :

- Cette montagne est un véritable coupe-gorge ! gronda-t-il. Bon, on va faire une pause, fit-il alors.

Il avisa un pic au sommet à peu près plat, d'à peine un mètre carré, et il s'y posa lourdement, s'agenouillant aussitôt en repliant ses ailes afin de ne pas craindre d'être déséquilibré par le vent qui alternait violentes bourrasques et petite brise glaciale.

Soupirant, il prit une gourde d'eau dans son sac et en but une grande lampée en regardant au loin le village dont les maisons de bois noir s'éparpillaient dans la vallée comme des olives sur un plat dans une joyeuse pagaille.

De là où il se trouvait, et malgré sa très bonne vue, il ne distinguait aucune forme de vie quelle qu'elle soit et son premier réflexe fut de penser que le village était vide.

Soudain, un frisson lui descendit dans le dos et quatre mains lui saisirent les ailes, le forçant à s'accroupir – une simple pression sur les ailes d'un Atlante et il est incapable de bouger :

- Qui est-tu étranger ? s'exclama une rude voix de femme. Quel est ton nom et d'où viens-tu ? Tu entre en territoire Amazone, ta présence n'est pas la bienvenue, homme !

- Je m'appelle Folken, dit Folken, fixant la neige piétinée devant lui. Je suis le Prince Héritier du Royaume de Fanélia !

Il y eut un silence au-dessus de lui puis les mains le lâchèrent et il se redressa pour voir deux femmes habillées de fourrures blanches, arborant une superbe paire d'ailes chacune, faire du surplace devant lui, un arc et une lance en travers du torse.

- Tu es de Fanélia ? demanda la femme la plus proche. Tu n'es pas un Atlante ?

- Non… Je descends du dieu Dragon, dit Folken, n'osant pas se relever. Accueillez-vous ainsi tous les visiteurs ?

- Seulement les Ailés, dit l'autre femme, affichant un visage fermé et plus revêche. Les hommes humains subissent un autre… type de contrôle.

Folken ne tint pas vraiment à savoir quel genre de contrôle ses pairs humains subissaient si d'aventure ils se perdaient par ici, et à la place, il demanda :

- Connaissez-vous une Amazone du nom de Makarissa ? C'est elle qui m'a conseillé de venir ici… J'ai besoin de réponses…

- Des réponses ? Tout le monde veut des réponses, dit la première femme ailée en se posant sur le pic voisin, ou plutôt en s'y agrippant. Mais Makarissa habite bien ici, et si vous la connaissez, alors vous pouvez nous accompagner jusqu'au village.

- On dit que les Amazones sont des croqueuses d'hommes…

- On le dit… fit mystérieusement la femme.

Elle s'envola alors d'une poussée contre le pic rocheux qui s'éboula légèrement, et Folken la suivit, bousculé par la compagne de la femme.

Makarissa sut d'instinct que le visiteur était cet homme qu'elle avait rencontré à Pallas et qu'on lui avait demandé de tuer. Elle le reconnu quand elle le vit se poser devant le chef des Amazones, une femme deux fois large que lui, charpentée comme un bucheron.

- Homme ! Quel est ton nom ?

- Il s'appelle Folken, il dit venir de Fanélia, dit l'une des deux gardiennes Ailées.

- De Fanélia ? Hum… Tu as de la chance alors. Soit le bienvenu chez les Amazone de Médina ! Je suis Kareena, la chef de cette tribu.

La cheftaine pivota alors sur ses jambes puissantes et elle montra le village de son bras tendu :

- Aller chercher de quoi le réchauffer et ouvrez aux hommes ! ordonna-t-elle. En attendant, viens avec moi, homme ailé.

Folken suivit docilement la femme jusqu'à sa cabane et, quand il y entra en baissant la tête, elle demanda :

- Si tu es un descendant du Dieu Dragon, alors tu es l'homme que ma fille Makarissa a rencontré l'an passé à Pallas.

- Votre… fille ?

La femme haussa un sourcil puis elle reprit :

- Tu es spécial, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hé bien…

- Tu peux porter des enfants et les mettre au monde. Makarissa me l'a dit.

Folken se sentit légèrement gêné. Il détourna la tête, le souvenir étant encore douloureux avec ça, et la femme dit :

- Comme les autres avant toi qui sont venus ici, tu viens probablement chercher des réponses au fait que tu aies cette particularité physique. Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas le seul de ta race. Le premier compagnon de Makarissa a donné le jour à quatre de leurs enfants. Il est aujourd'hui on ne sait où dans le monde.

- Cet homme était un ailé comme moi ?

- Oui, et aussi beau que toi si ce n'est plus !

- Merci… En fait, je suis venu chercher des réponses pour moi effectivement, mais aussi pour mon mari…

- Ton mari ?

- Mon compagnon, si vous préférez…

- Je vois… Cet homme porte aussi des enfants ? Il est Humain ?

- Oui… Et dans peu de lunes, il mettra au monde notre premier enfant… dit Folken. Cependant, je veux savoir comment cela est possible ! Mon ami est inscrit dans le livre des Atlante que nous conservons à Fanélia, hors il est né et à toujours vécu à Pallas ! Seul son père a voyagé jusque sur cette terre aride !

- Quel est le nom de ton ami ? demanda l'Amazone.

- Allen Shézar…

La femme fit soudain un bond sur son « trône » :

- Son père ne serait pas un certain Léon Shézar ?

- Heu… Si, comment le savez-vous ?

- Nous lui avons sauvé la vie, il allait mourir gelé…

- Vous lui avez sauvé la vie ? Mais cela remonte à plus de vingt ans !

- J'ai cinquante deux ans, mon petit, j'étais suffisamment âgée pour me souvenir de cela ! gronda l'Amazone en fronçant les sourcils.

Les yeux de Folken s'agrandirent sous la stupeur. Il avait devant lui une femme âgée de cinquante-deux ans mais qui donnait l'image d'une trentaine d'années tout au plus !

- Et toi, quel âge as-tu ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Vingt-sept…

- Hum… Comment s'appelait ta mère ?

- Varie… Elle descendait directement du Dieu Dragon…

La cheftaine hocha la tête. Elle pinça soudain les lèvres puis elle dit :

- Tu va te reposer et te réchauffer, tu es mon invité. Mes femmes te laisseront en paix et demain matin, au levé du soleil, je te conduirais sur le plateau d'Ostaria. Il y a là un temple et des moines qui t'aideront à comprendre ce qui arrive à ton compagnon, digne fils de Léon Shézar.

- Le père de mon ami est si connu que cela chez vous ? demanda Folken en prenant place sur le coussin de peau blanche que lui montrait l'amazone. Il n'en parle jamais…

- Parce qu'il ne sait pas tout. Après que nous l'ayons trouvé, j'étais alors une Chasseuse et nous revenions d'une chasse infructueuse à la baleine, nous l'avons ramené au village. Il était presque mort, ses mains et ses pieds étaient bleus de froid, mais nous avons réussit à les lui rendre après de longs soins. Il n'a pas marché avant six lunes, mais il allait de mieux en mieux. Et puis un jour, un an après son arrivée chez nous, il s'est levé un matin, il a hissé son sac sur ses épaules, et il est repartit. Pendant son séjour chez nous, Léon a fait beaucoup pour les Amazones. Il nous a aidé à améliorer notre mode de vie, il nous a apprit à coudre correctement les peaux de bête pour en faire des vêtements convenables, il nous a montré comment construire nos maisons pour qu'elles ne tombent pas sous le poids des neiges parfois très conséquents. Nous vivons ici depuis des dizaines de générations, mais nous n'avions jamais pensé rajouter de lourdes poutres en plein milieu d'une pièce pour soutenir le toit, ou assembler deux pièces de peau pour en faire un vêtement ou un sous-vêtement…

Folken hocha la tête et l'Amazone reprit :

- Il nous as souvent raconté sa vie, comment sa femme, Encia, et lui, désespéraient avoir un enfant un jour.

- Il n'avait alors encore pas eut Allen… ni Séréna donc… dit Folken. Continuez, pardon…

- Léon semblait très triste de ne pas pouvoir donner d'enfants à sa femme, dit l'Amazone en hochant la tête. Lorsqu'elle a perdu le premier, il s'en est tellement voulut qu'il s'est lâchement sauvé de la maison familiale. Il était partit depuis environ six lunes quand il est arrivé ici, sur Asguard. A l'époque, je me souviens parfaitement qu'il passait des heures et des heures au temple avec les Moines. J'ignore tout de leurs entrevues, tout ce qui se dit dans le temple est confidentiel, et tout ce que je sais c'est qu'un matin, Léon nous est revenu changé. Il avait passé la nuit entière au temple, ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé. Il nous a quittés le lendemain matin en disant qu'il retournait auprès de sa femme. Il est revenu onze ans plus tard, il est passé nous voir puis il est reparti et nous l'avons retrouvé mort quelques jours après.

- Que pensez-vous qu'il se soit passé cette fameuse nuit dans le temple ? Est-ce que tout cela serait à l'origine de la particularité d'Allen ? Croyez-vous que Léon aurait…

- Porté lui-même son fils ? demanda Kareena. Non, je ne pense pas. Cependant, il se pourrait bien qu'il ait demandé aux Moines de faire de lui un porteur d'enfants au cas où sa femme serait devenue stérile suite à la perte de son premier enfant. J'ai déjà vu ça, tu sais. Ca arrive plus souvent qu'on le croit.

- Léon aurait eut peur qu'Encia ne puisse avoir d'autre enfant alors il a sacrifié quelque chose de lui pour avoir quand même le bonheur d'être père ? Quel homme admirable…

- Oui, dit Kareena. Il aimait sa femme tellement fort… Quand il est revenu, après onze ans d'absence, il nous a dit que sa femme avait eut un garçon, Allen, puis une fille Séréna. Il était tellement heureux…

- Rassurez-vous, ses enfants vont très bien, dit Folken, mentant un peu. Allen est mon compagnon depuis deux ans maintenant, non seulement il porte notre premier enfant, mais en plus, nous avons adopté un bébé il y a deux ans, dont la mère est morte en couches. Il a également adopté mes trois enfants.

- Hé bien ! Tu as une belle famille ! s'exclama Kareena en souriant largement. Aller ! fit-elle alors. Allons manger quelque chose, je crois que nous avons pas mal de choses à nous dire !

Folken hocha la tête. Cette femme lui en avait déjà apprit tellement sur les parents d'Allen qu'il avait de la peine à imaginer qu'elle en sache plus.

/

Le soleil pointait timidement son nez derrière les hautes montagnes enneigées quand Folken quitte le village des Amazones en compagnie de Kareena. Ils avaient passé la soirée à discuter et l'Amazone l'avait fait dormir dans sa propre cabane.

- Vous voyez la corniche là-haut ? demanda Kareena en tendant le doigt vers un rebord de falaise où pendaient des stalactites. Hé bien nous devons y monter avant que le soleil ne soit à la verticale.

- Pourquoi ?

- Les Moines ne reçoivent personne pendant le déjeuner de midi et après, il faut attendre jusqu'à là moitié de l'après-midi pour pouvoir les approcher.

- A quoi ressemblent ces moines ?

- A tout, sauf à des Moines ! s'exclama Kareena en riant.

Folken haussa les sourcils, surprit. Il s'abstint cependant d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche et il continua de grimper le chemin empierré à la suite de l'Amazone qui n'avait aucune peine à avancer.

Il leur fallut plus de deux heures pour atteindre la corniche. Folken ne la voyait pas si loin quand Kareena la lui avait montrée du doigt plus tôt. Il ne fut cependant pas fâché d'y arriver, après avoir risqué mourir de nombreuses de fois en trébuchant sur les cailloux gelés ou une plaque de glace.

- Nous y sommes, dit Kareena. Je ne peux pas aller plus loin. Entre dans le temple, prend ton temps, je vais t'attendre ici.

- Vous pouvez redescendre au village, n'allez pas risquer votre santé pour moi, dit Folken. Je saurais bien redescendre, ne vous en faites pas.

- Si tu le dit. On se retrouver à la tombée de la nuit au village alors.

Folken hocha la tête. Il se tourna alors vers la falaise couverte de glace qui se dressait devant lui. Au milieu de cette falaise était percée une gigantesque porte en bois, fermée solidement, et de premières apparences vraiment très lourde. La première chose à laquelle pensa Folken en voyant cette porte, fut le nombre d'arbres abattus pour la réaliser…

Prenant son courage à deux mains – il n'en manquait pourtant pas –, il s'avança résolument vers la vérité, même si, au fond de lui, il savait, qu'à quelque part, il allait regretter la connaître.

Les quelques mètres le séparant de l'entrée du temple furent franchis en quelques enjambées et Folken se retrouva nez à nez avec la porte qui devait avoir au minimum dix fois sa taille. Il se tordit le cou pour en apercevoir le sommet, puis il souffla un coup et posa ses mains gantées sur le bois. Il poussa légèrement et, à sa grande surprise, la porte ne résista pas. Elle pivota même sur ses gonds sans un seul bruit, et aussi facilement que si elle avait pesé le quadruple moins de son poids actuel.

Déglutissant, l'ancien Général Zaibach fit un pas dans le temple. La porte ouverte laissait entrer un rai de lumières blafarde qui n'éclairait pourtant pas ce qui ressemblait, à la première impression, à une grotte gigantesque, bien qu'on ne pût en voir les murs ou le sommet.

Folken avait cette étrange impression d'être une sale immense, de la même façon que l'on peut « sentir » la présence d'un meuble près de nous lorsqu'on est dans une pièce plongée dans le noir.

Lentement, le jeune homme fit un autre pas en avant, lâchant la porte. Soudain, celle-ci pivota et se referma dans un bruit sourd qui fit sursauter le visiteur et se retourner vivement :

- Allons… monta soudain une voix.

Nouveau demi-tour pour Folken qui se trouva nez à nez cette fois-ci avec un homme au crâne rasé, habillé d'un simple Sari gris et d'un collier de grosses perles noires autour du cou, tenant une lampe-tempête éclairée à la main. Folken remarqua également qu'il était pieds nus et qu'il ne semblait rien porter sous son Sari, alors que la température de la pièce devait avoisiner les dix degrés et que Folken n'aurait posé son manteau de fourrure pour rien au monde !

- Tu es Folken ? demanda alors le moine. Viens, nous t'attentions…

- Vous m'attendiez ? demanda Folken.

Sa voix résonna et il rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il baissa alors le ton et continua :

- Comment cela, vous m'attendiez ?

- Nous avons vu… Aller, suis-moi.

Le bonze tourna alors les talons et s'éloigna dans le noir. Quand l'auréole de lumières quitta Folken, celui frissonna et se hâta de suivre l'homme qui, bien qu'il fasse totalement noir dans cette pièce, semblait parfaitement connaître les lieux.

Les deux hommes marchèrent un temps qui sembla infini à Folken, avant de déboucher sur une corniche et de se retrouver dans une salle inondée de lumières.

Folken du fermer les yeux sous la violence de l'éclairage et, quand il les rouvrit, son guide avait disparut. Il le chercha un peu et le trouva plus loin, en train de descendre lentement un escalier de pierres. Il le rejoignit en trois foulées et le suivit ensuite comme son ombre.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda Folken au bout d'un moment alors qu'ils semblaient se diriger vers une autre salle, traversant la grande salle éclairée on ne sait comment.

- Moi ? Je n'ai plus de nom, mon garçon, mais si tu veux me nommer, je suis le Moine Abzou.

Folken hocha la tête. Plus de nom ? Il avait déjà entendu que les personnes qui entraient dans les ordres perdaient leur identité face au monde, mais il n'avait rencontré personne dans ce cas-là, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, pour le moins.

- Où allons-nous ? demanda encore Folken.

- Tu poses beaucoup de question, fiston, dit le Moine.

Folken rougit. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver quinze ans plus tôt, face à son père… Se reprenant, il s'excusa et le Moine dit :

- Poser des questions est bien, mais il ne faut pas en abuser. Tu es venu ici pour avoir des réponses sur des questions existentielles et tu les auras. Adjamenos répondra à toutes tes questions, il te montrera tout ce que tu veux savoir, même le moindre petit détail sur ta vie ou celle d'une personne que tu aimes particulièrement, comme Allen.

- Que ? fit Folken. D'où connaissez-vous le nom de…

- De ton compagnon ? Allons… Je suis un Moine, dit mystérieusement l'hôte de Folken avec un sourire déstabilisant.

- Qui…

- Qui est Adjamenos ? Patiente encore un peu, nous y sommes bientôt.

Folken referma sa bouche et décida de se taire jusqu'à la fin de leur périple.

Après la salle plongée dans le noir, la salle brillamment éclairée, une autre salle plongée dans le noir, un couloir bas de plafond mais large et un escalier briseur de cou, Folken et le moine s'arrêtèrent enfin. Ou plutôt le Moine pila des deux pieds et Folken le bouscula :

- Pardon… fit-il en reculant.

- Ce n'est rien. A partir d'ici, tu dois continuer seul, dit-il. Entre dans cette pièce, tu y trouveras Adjamenos. Reste autant de temps que tu veux, pose-lui toute les questions que tu veux, mais une seule à la fois, sur une seule personne à la fois.

Folken déglutit, hocha la tête puis regarda la porte qui se dressait devant eux.

- Quand tu auras toute les réponses que tu veux, Adjamenos te conduira dehors et tu pourras rentrer chez toi, continua le Moine. Maintenant, à toi. Bon courage, la vérité est parfois dure à entendre mais aussi dure à accepter.

- Merci, marmonna Folken, soudain très mal à l'aise.

Le Moine se détourna et disparu dans le noir. Folken se retrouva alors seul dans cette antichambre éclairée par des flambeaux fixés contre les murs. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, soupira pour se donner du courage puis il poussa la porte et pénétra dans ce qui ressemblait pour lui à une salle du trône.

- Entre… fit soudain une voix. Ferme la porte et assieds-toi sur le tapis qui te correspond.

Folken haussa les sourcils. Il ferma la porte puis fit quelques pas en avant. Il vit alors, étalés au sol, plusieurs tapis, chacun représentant le drapeau d'une des nations de Gaia. Astria, Zaibacher, Fleid, Fanélia, Shezario, Basram et bien d'autres y étaient.

Considérant les drapeaux de Fanélia, Astria et Zaibacher, Folken ne put choisir. La voix s'éleva alors de nouveau :

- Permets-moi de répondre à ta première question…

Folken déglutit. Il hocha la tête et un souffle froid lui poussa les reins, allant soulever un coin du tapis de Fanélia. Le jeune homme s'y dirigea aussitôt et s'y agenouilla, le dos droit. La voix s'éleva :

- Bienvenue dans le Temple d'Ostaria, Folken Lakur de Fanel. Je suis Adjamenos, le Gardien Suprême de cet endroit et de la connaissance du monde. Toute personne désireuse d'avoir des réponses sur sa vie est la bienvenue en ces murs, mais peu osent venir. Mes fidèles gardiennes font un tri très strict…

- Vous parlez des Amazones ?

- En effet… Chaque visiteur qui arrive, elles l'évaluent afin de savoir s'il est digne d'être reçu par moi. S'il l'est, l'une d'elles le conduit jusqu'au Temple. C'est ton cas. Je sens en toi que quelque chose vit, ou a vécu. Tu es un Descendant du Dieu Dragon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Et tu as eut un enfant il y a peu.

- Non, dit Folken en baissant les yeux. Je l'ai perdu peu de temps après sa conception… C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis ici… J'ai besoin de réponses. Pourquoi suis-je ainsi ? Pourquoi moi et pas mon frère ?

- Une seule question à la fois, Folken, dit la voix gentiment. Pourquoi es-tu ainsi ? Parce que ton Dieu en as décidé ainsi. Le Dieu Dragon veille sur vous, ses enfants. Il a permit à ton père d'épouser ta mère, sa propre fille, et a décidé que tu jouerais un grand rôle dans l'histoire de ce monde.

- Un grand rôle, marmotta Folken. Tu parles !

- Je sais que tu n'es pas fier de ta vie, Folken, mais tu as fait de grande choses. Grâce à toi, les choses ont bougé, ce monde était sur le point de mourir mais tu as provoqué une guerre, tu as réveillé les gens. Hum, fit alors Adjamenos en se taisant brusquement. J'ai sans le vouloir répondu à tes deux questions… Une autre ?

- Oui… Si je suis capable de porter et de mettre au monde un bébé comme une vulgaire femme, pourquoi le découvre-je seulement maintenant ?

- Je sais que lors des années passées à Zaibacher, tu aes eut une vie de débauche, dit Adjamenos. En tant que haut dirigeant, tu prenais plaisir à exercer ton autorité sur moins que toi, y compris sur Dilandau, ton propre fils. Tu as eut nombre d'aventure avec des hommes, je le sais, je vois tout ce qu'il se passe dans ce monde, même dans la plus misérable des maisons. Le Dieu Dragon t'a donné le pouvoir incommensurable de donner la vie sans le concours d'une femme parce qu'il a probablement pensé qu'en écrivant un destin tel que celui qu'il t'avait écrit, tu n'aurais peut-être jamais la joie d'être père de façon normale. Et c'est bien ce qui arrive, non ?

- Je…

Incapable de répondre, Folken baissa la tête. Il sentit soudain une caresse sur sa joue et il se redressa mais il n'y avait personne autour de lui, juste la salle éclairée de candélabres au sol parsemé de tapis.

- Ne ne baisse pas la tête, Folken, dit Adjamenos. Tu ne dois jamais baisser la tête face au monde. Tu es un homme, un homme puissant, beau, riche, tu as tout ce qu'un homme peut rêver avoir, un mari fantastique, quatre enfants, une belle fille et une petite-fille alors que tu n'a que vingt-sept ans. Quoi de mieux ?

Folken pinça les lèvres. Adjamenos dit alors :

- Le Destin de ton frère Van n'était pas le même, le Dieu Dragon n'a pas décidé pour lui le même tracé que pour toi. Appelé dès la naissance à régner, il n'a pas reçu le don de vie comme toi, puisqu'il aurait la possibilité de se marier et d'avoir des enfants normalement. Le fait que tu n'as pas eut d'enfants suite à tes nuits de débauche est simplement du au fait que le Dieu Dragon n'avait pas prévu cela pour toi. Cependant, j'imagine qu'il n'avait pas écrit que tu rencontrerais Allen Shézar et que tu en tomberais amoureux aussitôt.

Folken rougit mais il ne baissa pas la tête. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux avant de dire :

- Pourquoi ais-je perdu mon bébé ?

- Parce que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour en avoir un, tout simplement, dit Adjamenos. Tu n'étais pas prêt, pas plus qu'Allen. Vous aviez Karej qui était encore petit, vous appreniez tout juste à vous en occuper convenablement et un autre bébé, précédé des aléas qui vont avec la grossesse, vous aurait achevé et aurait brisé votre couple déjà si fragile.

- C'est vrai que notre couple est fragile, dit Folken. Allen et moi nous nous aimons très fort, mais nous avons peur que le monde nous sépare…

- Et vous avez raison de vous méfier. Le Roi Aston ne vous aime pas, lui, et il fera tout pour briser votre famille, quitte à en éliminer quelques-uns pour y arriver. Continuez à jouer les discrets, ne poussez pas les gens à regarder par les fenêtres de votre maison, vous pourriez y laisser beaucoup de plumes, et pas qu'au sens figuré. Le refus que Meiden Fassa a opposé concernant Naria et Eriya n'est que le début de la guerre que vous allez livrer avec le Royaume d'Astria. De plus, tu leur as fait peur en te montrant sous ta véritable apparence, mais ils ne s'en prendront pas à toi, ils ont trop peur d'Allen.

- Peur d'Allen ?

- Allen est un Chevalier d'une puissance extraordinaire, sans peur ni reproches. Il tue sans état d'âme, presque de sang froid. Si quelqu'un s'en prend à une personne qu'il aime, il fera tout pour réparer l'injustice, quitte à y laisser sa vie.

- Ce dont j'aimerais autant éviter, surtout en ce moment, dit Folken.

Adjamenos ne dit rien. Un silence passa et Folken demanda soudain :

- Dites-moi…

- Oui ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi ton compagnon est tombé enceint alors qu'il n'est qu'un Humain ?

Folken hocha la tête :

- Ce n'est pas très simple comme histoire, mais je vais quand même essayer de te la raconter.

Et à Adjamenos de parler, parler, parler encore, raconter l'histoire de Léon et Encia Shézar, les parents d'Allen, de leur envie d'avoir un bébé mais de se trouver face à un échec à chaque fois. Adjamenos raconta en somme l'histoire que Kareena avait racontée à Folken la veille dans sa cabane mais, venant de la bouche de Celui qui Savait Tout, l'histoire était encore plus crédible.

Quand Adjamenos acheva son histoire par la mort de Léon, Folken demanda, tremblant d'émotion:

- Vous… Vous avez donné le don de vie à Léon Shézar pour qu'il puisse avoir un enfant ? Mais il était marié à une femme…

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai donné le don de vie au père d'Allen, mais bel et bien ton Dieu, Folken. Le Dieu Dragon a eut pitié de cet Humain à qui Mère Nature refusait une descendance. Les Dieux se sont livrés une rude bataille alors, crois-moi, mais finalement, le Dieu dragon l'a emporté. Il a donné le même don que tu as toi à un vulgaire Humain. Léon est ensuite rentré chez lui et à peine une lune après son retour, Encia tombait enceinte d'Allen, puis de Séréna, six ans plus tard. Heureux, Léon est revenu ici, il est revenu me voir, onze ans après notre dernière rencontre. Il m'a remercié et à voulu me rendre le don. Le Dieu Dragon le lui a reprit mais cela la brisé. Pendant onze ans son corps s'était habitué à vivre avec la perspective de porter un jour la vie et en l'espace de quelques secondes, on lui enlevait cela. Léon est tombé malade, Kareena l'a gardé quelques jours dans le village, puis il est partit… et il est mort. Cependant, entre temps, il avait rencontré quelqu'un sur le plateau d'Asguard.

- Quelqu'un ? Qui donc ?

- Yuri…

- Yuri ? Ce nom sonne comme celui d'Hitomi, dit Folken.

- C'est normal. Yuri était la grand-mère d'Hitomi. Elle a été envoyée sur Gaia par hasard et il y a rencontré Léon. Il lui a donné le pendentif qu'Hitomi ne quitte plus, celui qui lui permettait de faire des souhaits. Cette rencontre n'a pas eut beaucoup d'impact sur Léon puisqu'il est mort peu après, mais sur Yuri… Elle en a été traumatisée et je crois bien qu'à quelque part, elle est tombée amoureuse de Léon. Ils sont aujourd'hui tous les deux décédés, mais leur passage sur cette planète, tout comme le passage de chaque être vivant a un impact sur le destin des autres personnes. Lequel, cependant, je l'ignore car il n'est pas encore arrivé et peut-être n'arrivera-t-il jamais.

- Continuez à me parler d'Allen…

- Que veux-tu que je te dise sur lui ? Ne le connais-tu pas suffisamment ?

- Il ne me parle presque pas, je ne connais pas grand chose de son passé…

- Et toi, lui racontes-tu tes années à Zaibacher ? Lui as-tu parlé de ton goût pour les hommes sous ton commandement ?

Folken rougit violemment et Adjamenos reprit :

- Il y a des choses que les gens ne veulent pas dire, soit parce qu'elles sont trop honteuses pour être dites, soit parce qu'elles ne regardent personne, pas même la personne qui partage sa vie. Je pourrais t'en apprendre long sur Allen Shézar, sur sa vie privée entre autre, mais ce n'est pas à moi de te dire cela. Lui-même t'en parlera quand le moment sera venu, de même que tu lui raconteras ta vie de Général des Forces Zaibach quand tu jugeras que le moment est venu.

Folken remua ses mâchoires. Son ventre se creusa et il réalisa qu'il n'avait rien bu ni mangé depuis son départ du village amazone :

- Tu as faim ? demanda Adjamenos.

Folken n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'un plateau supportant une coupe de fruits, un pichet d'eau et son gobelet en or, et une assiette avec un morceau de viande fumant, apparut devant lui dans un tourbillon d'air :

- Mange, dit Adjamenos. Il est temps pour moi de me retirer quelques heures. Mange, reposes-toi, fait le point et préparer tes questions si tu en as encore.

- Comment saurais-je que vous êtes revenu ? demanda Folken.

- Tu le sauras.

Et ce fut le silence total. Folken s'assit alors en tailleurs, soupirant. Ses jambes étaient engourdies et il avait mal au dos. Pensant tout d'abord que c'était parce qu'il était resté assit à genoux depuis son arrivée ici, il changea de position avant de comprendre que ce n'était que ses ailes qui étaient endolories elles aussi, probablement par le froid. Il les déploya et, pensif, il se mit à jouer avec une des longues plumes blanches tout en mangeant le pain de viande par petits morceaux.

**888888888**

A la villa Shézar, cependant, on s'occupait tant bien que mal. Le temps avait brusquement fraichit, si bien que les feux dans les cheminées ronflaient avec force pour chauffer ces grandes pièces richement décorées. De plus, Allen avait continuellement froid et il passait le plus clair de son temps devant la cheminée.

L'y ayant rejoint une heure plus tôt, Hitomi regarda le jeune chevalier occupé à lire, allongé sur le canapé :

- Cesse de me regarder ainsi, Hitomi, dit Allen en tournant les yeux vers la jeune femme qui rougit violement. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien, je…

Elle soupira alors en baissant les yeux :

- Folken me manque, c'est tout… C'est la première que l'un des membres de cette famille part aussi longtemps… De plus, cela fait des jours que nous avons reçu ce dernier courrier et…

- Tu t'inquiète pour rien, dit Allen en s'asseyant convenablement. Folken est à Zaibacher, occupé à supporter un Empereur jeune et casse-pieds. Il rentrera quand il sera certain de pouvoir le laisser à la tête de l'Empire sans risques.

- Mais ce n'est pas son boulot !

- Mais si ! Il a été le bras droit de Dornkirk, il sait tout de Zaibacher, dit Allen. Il est mieux placé que n'importe qui d'autre dans cet Empire pour conseiller le nouvel Empereur. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il ne lui prenne pas l'idée de rester là-bas plus longtemps.

- Tu vois ! A toi aussi son absence pèse !

- Bien évidemment ! C'est mon compagnon, Hitomi, que crois-tu ? Si on t'enlevait Dilandau, son absence ne te pèserait-elle pas ?

Hitomi se tut et détourna la tête, vexée. La claustration que tous subissaient à cause du froid commençait sérieusement à leur tirer sur les nerfs. Même Allen réputé pour avoir un calme olympien, n'avait plus guère de patience.

Quand la tension fut retombée, Hitomi s'excusa. Allen accepta et il la fit venir près de lui. Il passa un bras sur ses épaules et elle se blotti contre lui en disant :

- Cela me rappelle quand tu me prenais dans tes bras, pendant la guerre… Tu sais Allen, fit-elle ensuite. Pour moi, tu ne seras jamais mon beau-père. Je continuerais de te considérer comme un grand frère.

- Merci, dit le Chevalier avec un sourire. Au moins pour toi je resterais jeune…

Hitomi secoua la tête en grimaçant puis elle se dégagea des bras du jeune homme pour aller se refugier dans ceux de Dilandau qui venait d'apparaitre dans la pièce :

- Hé bien ? fit l'ancien soldat, surprit.

- Ben quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre mon mari dans mes bras ?

- Heu… Si, bien sûr que si…

Hitomi sourit puis elle l'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla :

- Elle est de bonne humeur ? demanda Dilandau en regardant Allen qui souriait.

- Il faut croire, elle était énervée mais apparemment, ca va mieux. Mais tu voulais me parler peut-être ?

- Heu oui, je vais en ville avec les filles… Elles veulent aller faire le Marché…

- Oh ! Si tu veux de l'argent…

- Non, Folken m'en as laissé avant de partir, dit Dilandau. J'ai vingt-cinq Dragon d'or, je ne pense pas qu'elles vont acheter pour autant.

- Je compte sur toi pour les freiner, ce sont des filles, elles ont tendance a acheter tout et n'importe quoi…

Dilandau sourit puis il hocha la tête et tourna les talons. La seconde suivante les deux chattes lui disaient au revoir depuis l'entrée avant de se hisser des chevaux et de partir en direction de Pallas.

Une fois les trois chevaux hors de vue, Allen rentra dans la maison et monta se reposer dans sa chambre en le signalant à Hitomi au passage. Celle-ci, occupée à broder tout en surveillant Shanna et Karej avec la Gouvernante de ce dernier, lui sourit en hochant la tête et retourna à son travail de couture.

* * *

A très vite pour un nouveau chapitre


	36. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34**

Allongé sur le flanc, sur le tapis représentant le drapeau de Fanélia, Folken mangeait les noisettes dans le bol devant lui en réfléchissant aux réponses que lui avait fait Adjamenos un peu plus tôt.

- En pleine réflexion ?

Folken tressaillit à peine quand la voix d'Adjamenos s'éleva dans les ombres de la pièce qui semblait très vaste :

- Oui… répondit-il simplement.

- Tu as peut-être encore des questions ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Ha, je ne peux pas savoir cela à ta place, Folken, dit Adjamenos dans un soupir.

Un silence passa et Folken dit alors :

- Dites-moi…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question sur le futur ?

- Fait, mais j'ai crainte de ne pouvoir te répondre, je n'ai du futur qu'une vision très courte… Le passé par contre…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de revoir mon passé, dit Folken en s'asseyant en tailleur dans un soupir. J'aimerais savoir si dans… Hum, de combien de temps en avant est votre vision du futur ?

- Dix ans, approximativement.

Folken hocha la tête, c'était largement plus qu'il ne lui en fallait pour sa réponse, aussi posa-t-il sa question :

- Adjamenos… Dites-moi simplement si Allen et moi nous seront toujours amoureux dans cinq ans.

- Cinq ans ? Pourquoi un tel nombre ? Tu as une échéance en quelque chose ?

- Non, pas spécialement… Alors ?

- Amoureux ? Dans cinq années ? Oh ca oui, vous le serrez toujours, dit Adjamenos. Pour ce qui est du reste…

- Non, ne dites rien. Nos vies sont trop incertaines pour qu'elles se déroulent calmement, dit Folken. Il ne se passe pas une journée sans que nous ne nous accrochions, Allen et moi. Surtout ces derniers temps. Depuis qu'il attend ce petit, il est sur les nerfs et parfois seule ma présence dans une pièce le met en boule…

- Il est aisé de le comprendre, dit Adjamenos. Tout comme pour une femme, son corps essaie de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, il teste tout, il croit qu'il est malade. La nervosité, l'agressivité parfois, le refus de l'autre, une brusque sensibilité au froid et au chaud, tout y passe.

Folken hocha la tête puis il dit :

- Adjamenos ?

- Mhm ?

- Il y a environs quatre lunes, j'étais à Fanélia, chez mon frère, et il m'a montré dans le livre des Ancêtres, quelque chose qui m'a choqué.

- Tu y as vu le nom d'Allen, c'est cela ?

- Oui… Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je te l'ai expliqué il me semble… Léon Shézar avait le même don que toi quand il est rentré auprès de sa femme. Il lui a fait deux enfant dans les onze années qui ont suivit. L'un d'eux était une fille, ce qui n'a pas posé de problèmes, mais le premier était un garçon et comme la génétique humaine est très floue, le don s'est transmit à Allen avec les gênes de Léon. Il est donc exactement comme toi, Folken.

- Comme moi ? Vous voulez dire…

- Il porte son bébé dans une poche utérine du même type que la tienne, dit Adjamenos. Il a l'ADN des Dragons dans son sang depuis sa naissance et ce, sans jamais le savoir.

- Ce qui veut dire que… que le bébé, notre bébé, sera un pur Dragon comme moi ?

- Il y a de fortes chances en effet, à moins que la partie humaine de l'ADN d'Allen ne soit plus forte que la partie Dragon. Cependant, attends-toi à avoir un petit muni d'ailes avec toutes les caractéristiques physiques d'un Descendant du Dieu Dragon.

Folken pinça les lèvres puis soudain il sourit bêtement :

- Ce sourire bête en dit long sur tes pensées, mon petit, dit Adjamenos avec un sourire dans la voix. As-tu encore des questions pour moi ?

Folken se reprit et demanda :

- Une dernière…

- Je t'écoute.

- C'est à propos de mes enfants… Karej n'est pas mon fils, il porte le nom des Shézar, Dilandau porte le mien, il s'appelle Albatou De Fanel, mais pour Naria et Eriya, pensez-vous qu'un jour je puisse les adopter officiellement ?

Adjamenos sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis il dit :

- Cette entreprise sera difficile, pour cela, il faudra supprimer les personnes qui t'empêche de revendiquer les deux chattes comme tes filles.

- Cela reviendrait donc à supprimer le Roi et une bonne partie du pays… Que faire sinon ?

- Naria et Eriya te vouent un amour sans borne, de même qu'à Allen. Tant que, à vos yeux, elles sont vos filles, et que vous, elles vous considèrent comme leurs parents, je ne vois pas s'il y a vraiment lieu de les faire inscrire dans le Registre des Familles de Pallas. Après, si c'est pour une question d'héritage là, le problème risque d'être ardu, mais vous êtes jeunes et en bonne santé, puisse cet acte être dans longtemps.

Folken sourit puis il hocha la tête. Il se leva alors et Adjamenos dit :

- Tu n'as plus de questions ?

- Non…

- Dans ce cas, tu peux partir. Suis les torches qui s'éclairent, elles te conduiront dehors. Saches que tu es le bienvenu en ce lieu à n'importe quel moment, que ce soit demain ou dans trente ans. Je me souviendrais de toi et de cette discussion.

Folken hocha la tête. Il se leva alors, lissa sa tunique sur son torse et remua légèrement ses ailes. Adjamenos dit :

- Si tu souhaites rentrer directement au village de Bord de Mer, les torches te conduiront en haut de la montagne afin que tu puisses décoller sans problèmes.

- Je vous remercie, mais je dois passer voir Makarissa au village Amazone. Je voudrais la remercier, dit Folken.

- En ce cas. Fais bonne route, et n'oublie pas, n'importe qui est le bienvenu ici.

Folken hocha de nouveau la tête sans savoir si Adjamenos le voyait ou pas, puis il prit le reste de la nourriture qu'il fourra dans son sac. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une torche qui venait de s'éclairer comme par magie près d'une porte sans battant, au fronton orné de gravures compliquées que l'ancien Général Zaibach ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il baissa légèrement la tête, plus par reflexe que par réelle nécessité, puis s'engouffra dans un couloir étroit mais haut de plafond.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, des torches s'éclairaient, un coup à droite, un coup à gauche du couloir, dans un bruit de briquet mécanique. Il les suivit docilement et, arrivé à une lourde porte en bois qu'il eut bien du mal à pousser, il se retrouva sur une terrasse couverte de neige et balayée par des violentes bourrasques.

Ajustant le col de sa cape, il avisa le chemin gelé qui descendait à flanc de montagne et il le prit avec moult précautions, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de se rompre le cou maintenant.

Le village se trouvait juste au pied de la falaise et, regardant autour de lui une fois arrivé en bas, Folken comprit qu'il avait littéralement traversé la montagne. Il était entré du côté du soleil levant et il en ressortait du côté du soleil couchant. Cependant, ce dernier était déjà très bas sur l'horizon et l'ancien Général Zaibach se demanda combien de temps il avait bien pu passer avec Adjamenos.

Kareena fut le premier à voir le jeune homme entrer dans le village. Elle était en train de tanner une peau d'ours devant sa cabane et elle se leva pour aller l'accueillir à bras ouverts :

- Te revoilà enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle. Nous pensions que tu étais partit sans nous dire au revoir !

- Au revoir ? Combien de temps ais-je passé là-dedans ? s'étonna Folken après une brève accolade.

- Deux jours !

- Deux jours ?

- Je t'ai accompagné là-haut hier matin et regarde, le soleil se couche ! Tu as passé toute la journée d'hier, la nuit dernière, et la journée d'aujourd'hui là-haut !

- Je ne m'en suis absolument pas rendu compte, j'ai l'impression de n'avait passé qu'une demi journée avec… lui.

Kareena haussa un sourcil. Elle sourit ensuite puis entraina Folken dans sa cabane où elle lui donna un bon diner et une grande coupe d'un alcool qui ranimerait un mort.

Buvant le fond de sa coupe, Folken dit :

- Il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus bu l'alcool de Piscus…

- Nous en consommons seulement lors d'événements particuliers, dit Kareena en souriant, proposant la bouteille à Folken qui accepta de se faire resservir.

- Je me souviens très bien avoir bu cet alcool en grande quantité quand je dirigeais encore les forces armées Zaibach, fit-il nostalgiquement. Il me fallait quelque chose de fort à l'époque…

- Plus maintenant ? Le grande Général Folken serait-il passé du vil loup au gentil agneau ?

- En aucun cas, dit Folken en posant sa coupe sur la table basse devant laquelle Kareena et lui étaient assis en tailleur. S'il s'en prend aux miens, je suis capable de faire face. Simplement, ma vie telle qu'elle est depuis deux ans n'a plus lieu d'être stimulée par un coup d'alcool fort. Je n'ai, sinon plus, que très peu de soucis depuis que je me suis installé à Pallas. Pour le moment, les seules choses qui m'inquiètent vraiment sont le déroulement de la grossesse de la personne qui partage ma vie, ainsi que le mariage prochain de mon fils.

Kareena sourit. Elle piqua du bout de son couteau un morceau de viande dans son assiette puis elle demanda :

- Quand reprends-tu la route pour Bord de Mer ?

- Demain matin au levé du soleil, dit le jeune homme. Le vaisseau qui m'a amené ici repart après-demain pour le continent. Dans deux semaines je serais donc chez moi, de retour dans ma famille, en espérant que ma moitié m'aura attendu avant de mettre notre enfant au monde.

- Il est toujours frustrant d'arriver après ce genre d'événement, dit Kareena. Je le sais, j'ai eut six enfants et à chaque fois, il a fallut qu'il naisse pendant que mon compagnon était à la chasse, à des jours de marche du village.

- A croire que le…

- Chut ! Ne dis pas ce mot ici, dit Kareena brusquement. C'est un mot bannit.

- Ha… Pardonnez-moi alors.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, dit la femme avec un petit sourire. Bien ! fit-elle ensuite. Il est grand temps d'aller dormir je pense. Votre couche vous attend, messire.

- Merci beaucoup, fit Folken en inclinant la tête, comprenant que le vouvoiement était là une petite boutade. Mais avant, je dois aller voir Makarissa…

- Ma fille ? Pourquoi donc ?

- C'est grâce, ou plutôt à cause d'elle que je suis ici. Je l'ai rencontré à Pallas un soir où je rentrais chez moi, elle a tenté de me tuer mais sa flèche a rebondit sur moi et avant de partir, elle m'a dit de venir ici pour avoir des réponses à mes questions.

- Ma fille ? Embauchée pour tuer quelqu'un ? Allons…

- Je sais déjà qui lui a fait une telle proposition, mais la dénoncer serait signer mon arrêt de mort.

- L'essentiel c'est qu'elle n'en ait rien fait de cette mission, dit Kareena, soulagée. Cependant, après ton départ, nous aurons une discussion elle et moi.

Ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans un règlement de compte mère fille, Folken se contenta de hocher la tête puis il souhaita une bonne nuit à la chef des Amazones et quitta sa cabane, se dirigeant vers celle de Makarissa qui se trouvait quelques maisons plus loin.

L'amazone, enceinte de nombreuses lunes et sur le point d'enfanter, accueillit Folken avec une forte dose de gentillesse. Celui-ci fit la connaissance de l'ainée de la femme et, en la voyant, il la « sentit » aussitôt différente.

Voyant que Folken regardait Odena avec une certaine insistance, Makarissa dit :

- Ma fille vous intrigue, Maître Dragon…

- En effet…

Odena rougit alors violement puis elle reprit sa vaisselle et Makarissa dit :

- Odena est le premier enfant que mon compagnon de l'époque, Nadar, à mise au monde. Il était un Descendant du Dieu Dragon et pendant longtemps personne ne croyait qu'Odena était née de lui. Adjamenos m'a dit à l'époque que le Dieu Dragon pouvait, s'il le voulait, donner à ses enfants mâles des petits comme seules les femmes sont normalement capables de le faire. - C'est un Dieu, il fait ce qu'il veut, dit Folken avec un sourire.

Makarissa sourit puis soudain elle entraina Folken dans la cuisine et elle demanda :

- Maître Dragon ?

- Mhm ?

- Emmenez ma fille avec vous à Pallas. Elle est différente, la vie ici ne lui apportera que douleur et malheur.

- C'est une Maudite ?

- Oui… Ses ailes sont maintenues en elle par une potion que ma mère lui donne à son insu…

- Ce n'est pas très bon cela, dit Folken en fronçant les sourcils. Elle doit se plaindre de mal de dos, parfois, non ?

- Oui, mais nous mettons cela sur le compte de ses tâches ménagères parfois pas vraiment adaptées à une jeune femme.

Folken hocha la tête, pinçant les lèvres, puis il accepta et Makarissa alla annoncer la nouvelle à sa fille :

- Pardon ?!

Odena venait de bondir de son siège, jetant bas son travail qu'elle venait de prendre après avoir fini la vaisselle :

- Mère, tu n'y pense pas ! Et qui va s'occuper des petits ?

- Ne suis-je pas leur mère ? demanda Makarissa. Il est temps pour toi d'aller vivre une vie meilleure. Les hommes se font trop rares par ici pour que tu puisses rester.

- Mais je n'ai aucune envie de partir ! Ni même de trouver un compagnon ! protesta Odena.

- Il suffit ! s'exclama Makarissa. Tu fais ce que je dis de faire ! Demain tu quittes Asguard avec Maître Folken !

- Mais Mère…

- Calmez-vous, dit Folken comme Makarissa se pliait soudain en deux en posant une main sur son ventre renflé. Asseyez-vous. Quant à toi, je te conseille d'obéir, dit-il à Odena, les sourcils froncés.

La jeune fille de vingt ans fronça à son tour les sourcils puis elle tourna les talons et monta dans les étages de la maison. Une porte claqua et Makarissa se redressa… pour se replier aussitôt :

- Et voilà, c'est malin… fit-elle en regardant, dépitée, le sol soudain inondé sous elle.

- Ne craignez rien, dit Folken en lui prenant le bras. Je vais vous aider.

- Je n'ai pas spécialement besoin d'aide mais merci, la compagnie d'un homme me rassurera, dit la femme avec un sourire.

Folken l'aida alors à se rendre dans sa chambre qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la maison. Avec toutes les précautions, il l'aida à s'allonger et s'assit près d'elle comme elle entrait en couches aussi calmement que si elle faisait une autre activité banale.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Folken au bout d'un moment. Ne bougez pas…

Avec son impassibilité naturelle, Folken remonta la longue robe de peau brune sur les genoux de la femme, juste à temps pour accueillir dans ses mains un minuscule garçon tout fripé :

- Et un de plus, dit Makarissa en souriant. Tout s'est bien déroulé, je n'ai même pas souffert.

Folken sourit. Il donna le bébé à la mère et se releva pour aller chercher de quoi le nettoyer.

Comme il remplissait une bassine de fer avec de l'eau chaude, Odena montra son nez :

- Mère a eut son bébé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la jeune fille timidement.

- En effet… Es-tu calmée ?

- Je suis navrée, Messire…

Folken regarda la jeune femme qui regardait, elle, le feu. Ses boucles rousses retenues par une barrette en bois sur l'arrière de sa tête cascadaient sur ses épaules et dans son dos comme des fils d'or. Le feu s'y reflétait, y faisant danser ses ombres enchanteresses.

- Dis-moi, Odena…

- Oui ?

- Tu as vingt ans, c'est cela ?

- Dix-neuf précisément, dit la jeune fille. Pourquoi ?

- Dans ce cas, il se peut que je t'aie déjà trouvé un mari.

- Non, non, je n'en veux pas, dit Odena en secouant vivement la tête.

- Nous en reparlerons, fit Folken. En attendant, va prévenir Kareena que son peuple compte un petit de plus.

- Oui, j'y vais.

Folken haussa un sourcil. Cette jeune rebelle se montrait bien docile tout à coup… Haussant les épaules, l'ancien Général retourna dans la chambre de Makarissa et il lui prit le bébé des bras, le lava, l'enroula dans une couverture de laine puis il aida la nouvelle mère à s'installer plus confortablement contre des coussins :

- Je suis navrée de vous avoir fait subir cela… Ce ne devait pas être à vous de faire une telle chose… Mais je me suis énervée et du coup, il a décidé de naître… Dites-moi votre second prénom ?

- Le mien ? Oh non, je ne pense pas que l'un de mes prénoms portera chance à quelqu'un… dit Folken en secouant la tête.

- Vous l'avez aidé à naître, il vous doit bien cela… Je vous en prie…

- Lakur, dit alors Folken dans un soupir. Je me nomme Folken Lakur de Fanel.

Makarissa sourit puis elle regarda son fils et lui souffla son nouveau nom à l'oreille. Le bébé, endormi contre sa mère, remua et mâchouilla :

- On dirait que cela lui plaît…

- Il vaut mieux, dit Folken.

- Allons, ne faites pas cette tête, dit Makarissa. Je suis certain que votre prénom lui portera grande chance plus tard.

- Si vous le dites…

Odena entra soudain dans la chambre, suivie de tous ses frères et sœurs, et Folken s'éloigna. Il quitta discrètement la chambre et alla se remettre de ses émotions près de la cheminée.

- Tu as changé d'avis ? demanda-t-il soudain comme un frisson lui parcourait l'échine.

- Non… Enfin pas en ce qui concerne le mari…

Folken se retourna alors et se trouva face à Odena. La jeune fille triturait son tablier entre ses mains, le regard fixé sur le sol :

- Tu accepte de partir avec moi pour le continent ?

Odena hocha lentement la tête. Ses belles boucles rousses remuèrent sur ses épaules puis la jeune femme demanda :

- Messire, promettez-moi de ne pas me conduire auprès de celui que vous avez désigné… Pas maintenant en tous cas.

- Pourtant, tu es en âge d'épouser, et la personne à laquelle je pense est un très bon partit…

- Le connaissez-vous personnellement ?

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas intéressée ?

- Il n'y a pas de mal à poser des questions, bougonna Odena en détournant la tête.

Folken sourit :

- C'est mon petit-frère donc, oui, je le connais personnellement. Alors ? Viens-tu avec moi demain à Bord de Mer ?

- Je… Excusez-moi, j'ai encore des affaires à ranger.

- Sage décision, tu ne le regretteras pas, dit Folken.

Odena s'inclina brièvement puis elle monta rapidement dans les étages de la cabane. Folken soupira alors puis il s'effondra dans un fauteuil en rotin copieusement rembourré de laine de mouton noir. Il laissa alors son esprit s'égarer un moment, rejoindre celui d'Allen par delà les mers puis, comme il bâillait discrètement, il alla signaler à Makarissa qu'il retournait chez Kareena pour la nuit.

Le lendemain à l'aube, Folken enfourchait un grand cheval aux jambes épaisses recouvertes d'une fourrure digne de celle d'une des vaches des montagnes de Fanélia. Jetant un regard derrière lui, il fit un signe de tête à Odena qui lui renvoya son signe avant de terminer ses adieux à sa tribu.

Malgré son accouchement datant de seulement quelques heures, Makarissa avait tenu à se lever pour dire au revoir à son ainée. Les accolades furent solides et larmoyantes, mais Odena promit de revenir bientôt tout en se hissant derrière Folken, sur la croupe du grand cheval.

- Une fois à Bord de Mer, laissez le cheval à Antoine, dit Kareena. Il nous le ramènera.

- Entendu, répondit Folken. Aller, allons-y.

Il donna un petit coup de talons dans les flancs de l'animal qui se mit en marche, tirant derrière lui un traineau supportant les affaires d'Odena.

Accrochée à Folken, Odena était silencieuse. Ils cheminaient tous deux depuis plus de trois heures et aucun n'avait lâché un mot. Ils n'étaient pas encore en vue du village de Bord de Mer mais ils avaient déjà croisé plusieurs chasseurs, des troupeaux d'animaux domestiqués et même des enfants faisant une course de chiens de traineaux.

- Odena, essaierais-tu de devenir muette ? demande Folken au bout d'un moment.

- Non, Messire…

- Alors à quoi penses-tu depuis notre départ ?

- A tant de choses…

- Par exemple ?

Odena baissa les yeux. Folken sentit alors les mains de la jeune femme se serrer contre son ventre et il dit :

- Je vois…

- Ha ?

- Même après tout ce temps tu te demandes encore comment tu as pu être mise au monde par un homme, c'est cela ?

- Liriez-vous dans les pensées ?

- Grand Dieu, non ! dit Folken en souriant. Je sais simplement déchiffrer les sentiments des gens. Tes bras autour de moi ont posé la question à la place de ta bouche, petite.

- Ne m'appelez pas ainsi, dit Odena en fronçant les sourcils. Vous n'êtes guère plus âgé que moi. Vous avez quoi, vingt-quatre, vingt-cinq ans ?

- Vingt-sept. Mais nous ne parlons pas de moi.

Odena resta silencieuse. Folken tourna la tête et la regarda du coin de l'œil. Il tira alors sur les rennes du cheval qui s'arrêta en soufflant un gros nuage de vapeur :

- Faisons une pause, dit-il en passant une jambe par-dessus l'encolure du cheval puis en se laissant glisser dans la neige où il s'enfonça jusqu'à mi-mollet.

Odena accepta son aide pour descendre de la monture, puis ils se dirigèrent vers un gros sapin dont on avait coupé les branches basses, certainement pour un faire feu, et qui présentait au sol, un large cercle sans neige, humide mais recouvert d'aiguilles de pin.

Après avoir étalé la couverture qui servait de selle au cheval, Folken s'assit en soupirant et Odena resta debout, face à l'immensité blanche qu'ils venaient de traverser :

- Déjà nostalgique ? demanda-il en prenant la gourde d'eau qu'il gardait sous sa tunique pour ne pas qu'elle gèle. Viens donc t'asseoir un peu…

Il but une grande lampée d'eau puis il secoua la gourde vers Odena qui soupira et vint s'installer près de lui en prenant le bidon de métal bosselé.

- Messire…

- Mhm ?

- Comment est-ce, Pallas ?

- Grand. Et riche aussi. Là-bas une grande partie des gens a beaucoup d'argent, mais l'autre partie est aussi très pauvre.

- Vous, vous vous situez où ? Dans les très riches ?

- Non, disons que nous sommes une famille à l'abri du besoin pour plusieurs générations, dit Folken avec un sourire. J'ai une petite fortune personnelle, mon compagnon en a une aussi, et à nous deux nous faisons vivre aisément sept personnes, dix avec mon compagnon, moi-même et la Gouvernante de notre fils.

- Vous avez déjà un enfant ensemble ?

- C'est un petit adopté, dit Folken, content que la jeune fille s'intéresse enfin à quelque chose. Sa mère est morte en le mettant au monde, le jour de la fin du Grand Combat. Mon compagnon l'a adopté sans me demander mon avis, j'étais alors gravement blessé.

- Vous avez combattu ?

- Bien sûr, je suis un ancien Général de Zaibacher, un si beau combat ne pouvait pas me passer sous le nez. Et puis, toute ma famille y a participé, alors pourquoi pas moi ?

Odena sourit discrètement :

- Tu es très jolie quand tu souris, tu sais ?

La jeune femme rougit violement et Folken eut un petit rire :

- Je suis certain que mon frère tombera sous ton charme dès qu'il te verra.

- Vous y tenez à ce mariage, vous alors…

- Crois-moi, ce sera pour toi une chance inouïe à ne surtout pas louper. Tu changeras la vie de ta famille et la tienne aussi, radicalement. De plus…

Folken se tut soudain et, intriguée, Odena le regarda :

- Non, rien… fit Folken.

- Continuez, Messire, j'ai comme le pressentiment que cela concerne mon père…

- Ha oui ? Hé bien oui, en effet, tu m'as l'air d'être très visionnaire… fit Folken surprit.

En réalité, cela ne le surprenait guère. Combien de fois il avait entendu son père dire à sa mère que les rêves qu'elle faisait ne pouvaient pas se réaliser ? Varie faisait des rêves prémonitoires et avait des visions suivant son état psychologique du moment. Descendant directement d'un homme dragon, Odena pouvait très bien avoir ce don elle aussi.

- Messire… supplia la jeune fille.

- Odena, est-ce que ta mère t'a parlé du don de ton père ? Sais-tu qui il était réellement ?

- Mon père était… quelqu'un de spécial, dit Odena. Pendant longtemps il a été dénigré par notre communauté parce que c'était lui qui portait les enfants de son couple. Quand il a donné naissance à ma petite sœur, Tina, les gens s'étaient comme habitués. Ils sont venus féliciter ma mère comme si elle venait d'accoucher, mais ce n'était qu'une façon détournée de dire à mon père qu'il était accepté avec son don. Ma mère m'a expliqué comme elle le pouvait, avec des mots qu'une petite fille de dix ans peut comprendre, pourquoi c'était mon papa qui avait un gros ventre et pas elle. En grandissant, j'ai comprit, j'ai lu, je suis allée voir Adjamenos. Il a répondu à une grande partie de mes questions, notamment sur le fait que votre Dieu avait un trop grand cœur.

- Ca, ce n'est pas nouveau, dit Folken avec un sourire. Mais sais-tu que les hommes qui peuvent porter des enfants ne sont pas des Humains ?

- C'est à dire ? Maintenant que vous le demandez, Adjamenos n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus concernant cela…

- Est-ce que tu as déjà vu ton père torse-nu ?

- Heu…

- Réfléchi bien…

- Mais pourquoi une telle question ?

- Réfléchi, remonte dans tes souvenirs… As-tu déjà vu ton père torse-nu ?

Odena fronça les sourcils, méfiante. Elle obéit néanmoins et replongea dans ses souvenirs des quinze dernières années. Elle chercha dans son « album photo personnel » des images de son père torse-nu mais, après une fouille minutieuse, elle n'en trouva aucune :

- Non, fit-elle. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je ne l'ai jamais vu torse-nu. Il portait toujours soit une grosse veste en fourrure, soit une chemise en peau, avec ou sans manches. Mais pourquoi cette question ?

- Dans mon peuple, seuls certains hommes peuvent porter des enfants, mais aucun ne le sait ou très peu. Cependant, nous autres Descendants du Dieu Dragon ne sommes pas simplement une race différente, nous sommes un genre différent, tout entier. Notre Dieu descend des Atlantes.

- Des Atlantes ? Alors cela veut dire que vous avez…

- Des ailes dans le dos, oui, dit Folken en hochant la tête. Je te les montrerais volontiers, mais il fait un peu froid ici. De toute façon, j'ai la confirmation que ton père était un des miens. Le fait qu'il puisse porter des enfants sans en souffrir et qu'il dissimule son dos en est la preuve.

- Je ne vois pas ce que son dos vient faire dans l'histoire…

- Nos ailes sont attachées à notre dos comme un doigt l'est à une main, mais même si nous sommes quasiment impossibles à différencier d'un Humain normal, torse-nu et de dos, les différences sautent aux yeux. Nous avons deux longues cicatrices à l'endroit où sont attachées nos ailes. Voilà pourquoi je te dis cela. Ton père était un de mes frères, un Descendant du Dieu Dragon, et tout comme moi, il avait des ailes mais il ne les a jamais déployées en ta présence. Peut-être craignait-il ta réaction, ou celle de ta mère.

- J'aurais certainement eut très peur si à dix ans, je voyais mon père avec des ailes dans le dos, dit Odena en hochant la tête.

Folken hocha la tête à son tour puis il leva le nez vers le soleil et se releva en soupirant :

- Bien, repartons, nous devons être au village avant la nuit, et nous coucherons à bord du vaisseau.

Odena hocha la tête. Folken alla chercher le grand cheval qui mâchonnait une branche de sapin plus loin, lui remit son harnais et y refixa le traineau, puis il jeta la couverture de fourrure sur son dos, s'y hissa avant d'aider Odena à monter derrière lui.

Ils reprirent ensuite la route dans une neige poudreuse épaisse d'environ trente centimètres mais dans laquelle le grand cheval n'avait aucun mal à marcher.

Le soleil descendait sur l'horizon quand ils parvinrent à Bord de Mer. Une vive agitation se trouvait sur le port où un gigantesque vaisseau était amarré.

Folken s'amusa de voir Odena regarder le vaisseau avec les yeux d'une petite fille de dix ans :

- N'as-tu donc jamais vu de vaisseau marchand ?

- Non, fit la jeune fille en secouant la tête. Ils n'osent pas s'aventurer jusqu'à chez nous… Nous allons voyager là-dedans ?

- Oui, pendant deux semaines. D'ailleurs, je dois envoyer un pigeon chez moi pour prévenir de mon arrivée, dit Folken. Aller, descendons.

Ils mirent tous deux pieds à terre et deux marins s'approchèrent :

- J'ai une cabine dans ce vaisseau, dit Folken. Montez-y tout cela, voici le coupon.

- Merci, messire.

En même temps que le coupon de bois où était gravé le numéro de la cabine, Folken lança aux deux hommes un dragon d'argent à chacun et ils se hâtèrent tous deux de hisser les affaires d'Odena sur leur dos pour les monter dans le vaisseau.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux dans la cabine, Odena remarqua qu'il y avait deux lits simples. En comprenant que le second lit de la cabine de Folken était pour elle, Odena fit la tête mais le jeune homme eut vite fait de la remettre à sa place si bien qu'elle en ravala sa pudeur, au moins pour le temps du voyage, voyage qui parut durer des lunes aux deux compagnons de cabine.

* * *

Et voilà ! Arvi pâ ! (a bientot en patois de chez moi lol)


	37. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35**

Allen gémit. Malade comme un chien depuis trois jours, il ne pouvait quitter le lit et il enrageait. Hitomi, assise près de lui, lui tenait compagnie plus qu'autre chose :

- Je veux aller accueillir Folken ! gronda le Chevalier.

- Tu as une grippe à terrasser un cheval, il est hors de question que tu quittes ce lit ! dit la jeune femme en secouant la tête. Je t'y attacherais s'il le faut, il montera te voir dès son arrivée à la maison. Dilandau est partit au port l'accueillir à sa descente du vaisseau.

Allen grommela de nouveau puis il se tourna de l'autre côté en emportant les couvertures. Hitomi soupira. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Une couche de neige épaisse comme la largeur d'une main recouvrait le balcon. Cependant, dans le parc et sur les Guymelefs, la couche dépassait allègrement les cinquante centimètres et, foi d'Astrien, on n'avait pas vu une telle neige depuis de nombreuses années.

Folken fut à peine surprit quand on annonça dans le vaisseau, alors qu'on l'amarrait au port, qu'il faisait moins dix dehors et qu'il neigeait à gros flocons.

En effet, quelques jours plus tôt, le vaisseau avait été violemment secoué dans une furieuse tempête de neige qui avait faillit les précipiter à la mer, plongeant du même coup Odena dans une peur sans nom – sur Asguard, dans son village, le vent était quasi inexistant car détourné par les hautes montagnes faisant muraille naturelle.

S'avançant sur la passerelle que l'on avait déployée jusqu'au quai, Folken chercha des yeux la tignasse blonde de son compagnon avant de penser qu'il n'avait peut-être pas le droit de sortir du fait de sa grossesse qui devait être bien avancée sinon terminée.

Il n'eut cependant aucun mal à distinguer Dilandau, seule chevelure argentée parmi toutes les autres têtes aux cheveux bruns, noirs ou cachées de chapeaux.

- Aller Odena, allons-y.

La jeune femme derrière lui hocha la tête. Ils descendirent tous deux le long de la passerelle qui oscillait sous le poids des voyageurs parfois lourdement chargés.

Odena regarda le dos de Folken avec appréhension. Depuis deux jours elle avait grand mal à dormir, elle pensait sans arrêts à l'accueil qu'allaient lui faire les membres de la famille du jeune homme, aussi quand elle vit Dilandau faire un grand signe du bras à Folken et celui-ci se diriger vers lui pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser durement sur les joues, sa peur s'accentua.

Il est vrai que, à première vue, Dilandau n'est pas de ce qu'on appelle un saint. Avec sa coupe en bataille, son diadème d'or serti d'une améthyste, son sabre à la hanche et surtout ses yeux violets et sa balafre sur la joue, il avait tout l'air d'un petit chenapan sans éducation.

- Odena, approche…

Dilandau haussa un sourcil :

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es entiché d'une femme pendant ton voyage ? gronda-t-il.

- Quoi ? Oh Dilandau, je t'en prie, fit Folken en fronçant les sourcils. En revenant de Zaibacher, j'ai fait un détour par Asguard pour retrouver quelqu'un et…

- Asguard ?? Mais c'est de l'autre côté de la mer !

Folken soupira. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils adoptif puis dit :

- Dilandau, je te présente Odena, Odena, voici mon fils Dilandau.

- Enchantée… fit Odena en tremblant légèrement.

- Est-elle peureuse ou glacée ?

- Glacée, je dirais, dit Folken. Où est la voiture ?

- Je suis venu à cheval, je ne pensais pas que tu nous ramènerais une surprise…

Il jeta un regard à Odena et celle-ci eut un sursaut.

« _C'est officiel, il ne m'aime pas…_ » songea-t-elle en se broyant les mains entre elles. « _Que dire du reste de la famille alors…_ »

- Ce n'est pas grave, fit Folken. Elle montera derrière moi et nous attacheront ses bagages et les miens sur ton cheval.

- Super, marmonna Dilandau. Bon, ben allons-y, j'ai laissé Hitomi avec un Allen insupportable…

- Ah ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Môsieur a la grippe, fit Dilandau en prenant un ton bourgeois. Il est couché depuis trois jours et Hitomi va devenir folle.

- Hum, fit Folken. Rentrons vite alors !

Dilandau hocha la tête. Il avisa les bagages qu'un matelot venait de déposer près de Folken, plissa le nez puis soupira et entreprit d'aller les entasser sur le dos d'un grand cheval noir :

- Tu as prit le cheval d'Hitomi ?

- Oui, il n'est pas sortit depuis plusieurs semaines… Je t'ai prit le cheval d'Allen.

- Le blanc ? Il ne m'aime pas, tu sais…

- Non, le brun.

- Ha… Très bien. Aller viens Odena, fit Folken en tendant le bras vers la jeune femme qui s'approcha timidement en hochant la tête.

Comme elle s'éloignait vers le cheval brun, Folken jeta un regard acéré à Dilandau et celui-ci soupira en roulant des yeux, d'un air de dire « oh, ca va, lâche-moi ».

Ils arrivèrent à la villa Shézar complètement frigorifiés. Odena, enroulée dans sa fourrure, se protégeait du vent en se serrant contre le dos de Folken et Dilandau, durant tout le trajet, ne la lâcha pas des yeux.

- Oh ! Vous nous ramenez une surprise ? appela Hitomi depuis le balcon de la chambre d'Allen comme ils descendaient de cheval directement dans la cour arrière de la maison.

- C'est Folken ? demanda la voix d'Allen depuis l'intérieur de la chambre.

Hitomi se retourna et sourit. Elle regarda ensuite en bas et Folken lui fit un sourire asymétrique avant de donner sa cape à Dilandau et de retirer sa tunique.

Odena crut tomber dans les pommes quand il déplia ses ailes blanches et elle poussa un cri de surprise. Elle en tomba à la renverse, tétanisée, et Folken se tourna vers elle lentement :

- N'ai pas peur, Odena, fit-il doucement. Voilà ce qu'était ton père et ce que tu es probablement.

- Moi ? Mais…

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, Dilandau, conduit-la dans la maison et demande à ce qu'on lui donne quelque chose de chaud... et de fort à la rigueur...

Dilandau hocha la tête puis Folken donna un puissant coup d'ailes qui provoquant une mini tempête de neige, puis il s'envola et se posa près d'Hitomi sur le balcon.

- Que c'est bon de vous revoir, fit la jeune femme en l'enlaçant tendrement.

- C'est bon de rentrer, dit Folken en souriant, la serrant dans ses bras dépareillés.

Ils disparurent ensuite tous deux dans la chambre et Hitomi laissa les deux hommes seuls.

S'approchant du lit, Folken sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. Il s'assit au bord du matelas et Allen se redressa sur les coudes. Ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné et Folken ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main gauche sur le ventre plus rebondit que jamais du Chevalier :

- J'avais peur d'arriver trop tard, dit l'ancien Général en brisant le baiser.

- Je n'ai encore ressentit aucune douleur quelle qu'elle soit, dit Allen en souriant, posant sa main sur celle de son compagnon. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus ce sont les rumeurs qui courent depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Quelles rumeurs ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Folken. Pour le bébé ?

- J'en ai peur… L'Hôpital a été pillé environ une semaine après votre départ. Des voyous se sont introduit dans les bureaux durant la nuit et tous les dossiers ont étés éparpillés. Nos dossiers familiaux en faisaient malheureusement partie. Le carnet de vaccination des filles a été escamoté, et plusieurs pages manquent dans mon suivit de grossesse…

- Sans carnet de vaccination, les filles ne vont pas pouvoir rester longtemps ici…

- Mirana l'a aussitôt remplacé, elle sait parfaitement que jamais vous ne renverrez les filles chez elles. Pour ce qui est de mon dossier de grossesse, j'ai peur que la ville ne soit désormais au courant…

- Des gens sont venus…

Folken leva la tête pour voir Dilandau, les bras croisés, planté à l'entrée de la chambre.

- Des gens ? fit l'ancien Général.

- Des journalistes et des scientifiques… Je les ai repoussés mais ils ont dit qu'ils allaient aller voir le Roi et s'ils reviennent avec une autorisation, nous ne pourrons pas les empêcher d'entrer dans la maison.

- Ils n'entreront pas dans cette maison, avec ou sans autorisation, dit Folken, les sourcils froncés. Où est Odena ?

- En bas, avec Hitomi, dit Dilandau. Elle boit un peu d'alcool pour se remettre de ses émotions, mais elle tremble comme une feuille.

- Je vais aller lui parler… Reposez-vous, mon ami, dit Folken en passant une main sur le front d'Allen qui se rallongea. Je reviendrais vous voir dans l'après-midi.

Allen hocha la tête puis Folken le laissa et quitta la chambre en entrainant Dilandau avec lui, passant un bras sur ses épaules.

- Dilandau, je suis désormais rentré, mais je dois m'occuper d'Odena maintenant…

- Pourquoi l'as-tu ramenée ? gronda Dilandau. Elle n'a rien à faire ici.

- C'est une Descendante du Dieu Dragon, comme moi, dit Folken en s'engageant dans l'escalier. Mais elle ne le sait pas encore, la chef du village où elle vivait a bloqué le processus de déploiement des ailes à l'aide d'une potion.

- Tu as un trop grand cœur, Folken. A toujours vouloir aider les autres c'est ta famille que tu vas négliger.

- Non. Loin de là. Je vais m'occuper de toi et de Séréna aussi, juste après Odena. Elle doit savoir qui elle est. Et je dois l'emmener à Fanélia.

- Fanélia ? Pourquoi faire ? Tu veux la marier à Van ? ricana l'ancien Soldat.

- Précisément, dit Folken.

- Nan ? T'es sérieux ?

- Elle a dix-neuf ans, Van en a dix-huit, dit Folken. Il lui faut une Reine rapidement et donc autant que cela soit une Atlante comme lui.

- Fanélia va devenir la nouvelle Atlantis avec un couple d'Atlantes à sa tête, dit Dilandau en descendant les marches. Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Ecoute, je vais présenter une jeune femme à mon frère, libre à lui de la refuser ou non. S'il n'en veut pas, elle sera libre de retourner chez elle sur Asguard ou de rester à Fanélia.

Dilandau fit une grimace et Folken dit ensuite :

- Tiens, cela me fait penser…

- Mhm ?

- Je vais acheter un Guymelef à Hitomi.

- Un Guymelef ? Folken, elle a peur de ces machines !

- Je sais, mais quand elle verra les Ardésiens, elle les aimera aussitôt.

- Ardésiens ??

- C'est une nouvelle machine, un croisement entre les Alseides et les Teirings, et je dois dire qu'ils sont plutôt élégants. Ils sont fins et grands sur jambes, possèdent des griffes de Climer en plus des griffes comme les Teirings et passent en mode vol de la même manière que les Alseides.

- De la description que tu en fais, ils doivent être lourds et compliqués à manier… Les Teirings n'ont pas de liquide de Démultiplication de force…

- J'ignore si celui-là en possède, mais je suis un expert en Guymelefs, Dilandau, et je te dis que celui-ci, elle l'aimera.

- De quoi donc ?

Les deux hommes se figèrent sur place et Folken se retourna pour tomber face à Hitomi. La jeune femme le regarda les mains sur les hanches, puis elle lui sourit et ils se tombèrent à nouveau dans les bras :

- La maison retrouve enfin la totalité de ses habitants, dit-elle en posant ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme. Allen en devenait insupportable.

- En parlant de lui… Je ne le trouve pas bien gros… Mirana a-t-elle donné une date pour la naissance ?

- Pas encore, mais cela ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Espérons que tout se passe bien, ce sera la première fois depuis longtemps qu'un homme mettra au monde un bébé sur ce continent.

- En parlant de continent, des nouvelles de mon frère ?

- Non… Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, je sais que quand je suis partit de chez lui, il avait dans l'idée d'organiser un bal pour se trouver une épouse…

Hitomi fronça les sourcils. Elle baissa alors les yeux et Folken demanda :

- Tout va bien, Hitomi ?

- Oui, oui, c'est juste l'idée que Van se marrie qui me chagrine un peu.

- Tu es toujours attachée à lui et c'est normal, dit Folken en ignorant les grognements de Dilandau dans son dos. Vous avez vécu de grandes choses ensemble pendant la guerre, tout comme avec Allen, mais je n'en suis pas jaloux pour autant…

En disant ces derniers mots, il jeta un regard glacial à Dilandau et celui-ci rougit légèrement.

- Bon ! fit alors Folken. Quand aurais-je enfin la joie d'assister au mariage de mon fils ?

- Nous n'avons pas décidé de date, nous voulions t'attendre, dit Dilandau. Maintenant, il faudra attendre la naissance du petit d'Allen et…

- Oui, dit Hitomi. Il vaut mieux qu'il ne se montre pas enceint alors qu'il y a tant de rumeurs… Si j'en crois mon instinct féminin, je dirais qu'il devrait accoucher dans une ou deux semaines, peut-être moins. Sa grippe est quasiment guérie, il pourra se lever d'ici demain je pense, il lui faudrait dormir encore aujourd'hui et cette nuit et…

- Dormir cette nuit ? Hitomi… fit Folken. Je rentre de plusieurs lunes de voyage et tu voudrais que mon compagnon dorme la nuit où je reviens ?

- Mais ? Roh, Folken ! fit la jeune femme en rougissant violemment. Obsédé, grogna-t-elle ensuite en croisant les bras.

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire puis Folken laissa le jeune couple et rejoignit Odena dans le salon. Il trouva la jeune femme assise près de la cheminée, un verre à demi rempli d'alcool jaune dans les mains, le regard fixé sur les flammes.

- Ha, fit-elle en levant la tête vers Folken qui s'assit près d'elle. C'est vous, messire.

- Tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas trop secouée ?

- Non, ça va mieux…

- Tant mieux, parce que j'ai autre chose à te révéler, tout aussi choquant.

- Je crois savoir ce que c'est… répondit Odena en baissant les yeux.

- Ha ?

- Je suis comme vous, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis une Maudite ?

Folken pinça les lèvres et Odena gémit :

- Pourquoi est-ce mère ne m'a rien dit ?

- Ta mère était inquiète, tout simplement. Ton père n'a pas été accepté comme elle le voulait donc elle craignait pour sa fille.

- Pourquoi n'ais-je pas d'ailes alors ?

- Kareena les bloque à l'aide d'une potion que tu prends depuis ta naissance à ton insu.

- Le médicament ? Je le prends deux fois par jours depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne…

- Probablement. Mais ici, tu ne prendras plus rien, je vais même t'aider à déployer tes ailes. As-tu mal au dos des fois ?

- Souvent ces derniers temps, mais mère disait que c'était parce que je soulevais des choses trop lourdes, mais j'avais un doute, ce n'était pas un mal de reins, mais vraiment au sommet du dos…

Folken pinça les lèvres :

- Odena, je vais devoir t'examiner… Apparemment, tes ailes sont bien plus développées que je le pensais et le fait qu'elles soient bloquées chimiquement engendre ces maux de dos. Il se peut que je doive les aider manuellement à se déployer. Je ne te cache pas que cela va être très douloureux.

- Si cela me soulage de ce mal de dos constant, alors je veux bien souffrir une journée pour qu'elles se libèrent.

- De toutes façons, comme nous tous, tu auras la possibilité de les dissimuler à volonté, ce qui te permettra de vivre comme tout le monde. Je te trouverais un travail et tu pourras habiter ici en attendant d'avoir une maison à toi.

La jeune femme déglutit puis elle hocha la tête et Folken se leva en lui prenant la main :

- Viens avec moi dans mon laboratoire, je vais regarder où en sont tes ailes.

- Maintenant ? Est-ce… Ca ne pourrait pas attendre demain ?

- Je préférais le faire maintenant, afin que je puisse passer la soirée à confectionner une solution pour éliminer le poison qui empêche ton développement complet.

- Bon… Très bien.

- Et tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne suis pas intéressé par les jeunes femmes, je ne te ferais rien.

Odena baissa les yeux puis elle se leva et Folken l'entraina dans son labo sur la porte duquel il installa une pancarte intimant le reste de la famille à ne pas le déranger.

/

- Que penses-tu de cette fille ?

- Odena ? Elle est gentille…

- Folken veut la marier à Van, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

- Je pense qu'elle peut lui plaire, mais elle n'a pas l'air très d'accord.

Hitomi posa le linge qu'elle était en train de plier sur le lit et elle regarda Dilandau assit dans la causeuse près de la fenêtre.

Une jambe passée sur l'autre et le menton appuyé sur son poing serré, le Soldat avait un air sérieux déstabilisant et la jeune femme en frissonna :

- Je viens d'avoir un flash-back…

- Ha ?

- Oui, te voir dans cette position m'a rappelé quand j'étais sur Biwan… A l'époque tu étais méchant et je crois que c'est pour ça que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.

- Méchant ? Ne le suis-je plus ?

- Plus vraiment, tu t'es calmé depuis que Shanna est née. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu reprennes l'entrainement, que tu redeviennes un maniaque de l'épée.

- Je continue bien toujours l'entrainement, dit Dilandau en haussant les sourcils. Mais sans adversaire acharné, je ne peux rien faire…

- Trouve-toi un maitre d'armes alors…

- Allen va bientôt devoir reprendre l'entrainement, je serais son maitre d'armes, dit alors le Soldat en se levant. Ainsi je m'acharnerais sur lui et je reprendrais donc mes habitudes.

Hitomi sourit. Elle alla ensuite enlacer son compagnon et celui-ci l'embrassa tendrement avant de la serrer entre ses bras avec amour.

Pendant ce temps dans le labo de Folken, Odena s'inquiétait. Assise sur le canapé un peu fatigué qui décorait la petite pièce sombre, elle se tordait les mains.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Folken, debout près d'une grande bibliothèque, en train de regarder dans un grimoire aussi épais qu'une main d'homme. Bien ! fit-il ensuite en fermant le livre. Je vais te laisser te lever et retirer ton corsage.

La jeune femme déglutit puis elle se leva et se tourna dos au Laborantin. Elle déboutonna lentement les multiples attaches de l'épais tissu blanc, et celui-ci glissa de ses épaules, dévoilant un dos parfaitement lisse et blanc.

Quand Folken posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, celle-ci frissonna violemment et Folken demanda :

- C'est la première fois qu'un homme pose ses mains sur toi ?

Elle hocha la tête et le jeune homme resserra sa main de fer en disant :

- Je vais me servir des capteurs de ma main droite pour sonder ton dos. Tu vas probablement avoir froid, mais ne t'inquiète pas.

Nouveau hochement de tête de la jeune femme puis Folken commença son examen. Il passa sa main de fer sur la ligne des épaules puis sur les omoplates et descendit jusqu'aux reins. A cet endroit, Odena se raidit violemment et ses mains se crispèrent sur ses bras.

Folken fronça alors les sourcils puis il s'éloigna en disant :

- Tu pourras te rhabiller dans une seconde. Avant, je vais te prélever un peu de moelle épinière.

- Je n'aime pas les piqures… gémit Odena en grimaçant comme une gamine.

- Ha moi non plus, je te l'avoue, répondit Folken. Malheureusement, j'en ai besoin pour déterminer le traitement antipoison que je vais te confectionner. De plus, cet échantillon de sang ira entre les mains de Mirana par la suite. Elle conserve un échantillon du mien et de celui de mon frère également, au cas où nous en aurions besoin.

Odena hocha lentement la tête puis Folken s'approcha d'elle avec une seringue en métal munie d'une aiguille d'une dizaine de centimètres. Il posa un doigt sur la nuque de la jeune femme, à l'endroit où les arêtes dorsales sont les plus visibles, puis descendit lentement jusqu'au milieu des omoplates, environ. Il plongea l'aiguille à cet endroit et Odena se crispa violemment, serrant les mâchoires et fermant étroitement les yeux.

- Je suis navré, ça fait très mal, je sais, dit Folken en tirant sur le piston de la seringue. Sois courageuse, c'est bientôt terminé.

Quand le piston arriva au bout, Folken retira l'aiguille et Odena tomba sur les genoux en se recroquevillant. Elle se mit à trembler et l'ancien Général posa sa seringue sur un support avant d'aller poser une couverture sur sa protégée en disant :

- Allonges-toi un peu sur le canapé, je te conduirais dans ta chambre dans une minute.

/

Comme il fermait la porte de la chambre, Folken tomba nez à nez avec Hitomi qui sortait de la sienne :

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda celle-ci.

- Elle dort. Je lui ai fait un examen un peu traumatisant, elle faut qu'elle se repose.

- Un examen ? Mais de quoi donc ?

- J'ai sondé son dos et je lui ai prélevé de la moelle épinière afin de lui concocter un breuvage qui lui permettra de libérer ses ailes.

- Elle a du souffrir… Un prélèvement de moelle épinière c'est extrêmement douloureux…

- Oui, c'est pour cela qu'elle doit se reposer. En attendant, je vais aller commencer la préparation…

- Vous devriez plutôt aller voir Allen, vous ne vous êtes pas vus depuis deux mois et vous, vous jouez déjà les filles de l'air…

- C'est un reproche ?

- Non, mais cela pourrait le devenir. Filez maintenant.

- Oui, madame, soupira Folken.

Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre d'Allen et s'y glissa en silence :

- Je ne dors pas, mon chéri, fit le Chevalier avec un sourire.

Folken sourit puis il vit s'asseoir sur le lit près de son compagnon et celui-ci demanda :

- Serez-vous présent pour la naissance ?

- Bien évidemment… Est-ce que… ?

- Bien sûr.

Allen releva alors sa tunique en repoussant le drap et Folken posa sa main gauche sur le ventre tendu et bien plus gros que dans ses souvenirs :

- Et dire qu'il y a un bébé là-dedans, soupira le Chevalier. Jamais je ne me serait cru capable de porter un enfant comme vous, Folken…

- Justement, à ce propos, j'ai des réponses.

- Des réponses ? Mais…

- En fait, je ne vous ai pas tous dit de mon voyage… Je sui bien allé à Zaibacher, mais je n'y ai pas passé l'hiver, juste deux semaines et après, je suis allé à Fanélia. De là, je suis partit pour Asguard où je suis resté seulement une semaine. Attendez avant de me faire des remontrances. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré un demi-dieu, un de ceux qui font la liaison entre nous pauvres mortels et les Dieux. Adjamenos, c'est son nom, a répondu à mes questions et j'ai ainsi put découvrir pourquoi vous êtes tombé enceint alors que c'est moi l'homme-dragon.

- Je vous écoute, dit Allen, les sourcils froncés.

- Notre Dieu, le Dieu Dragon, notre père en vérité, est beaucoup trop généreux et il a horreur de voir ses enfants malheureux. La jeune femme que j'ai ramenée avec moi d'Asguard est née d'un homme, et cet homme, un Ailé, à reçu le don de vie par notre Dieu. Moi aussi je l'ai recu de lui parce qu'il savait que je n'unirais pas mon Destin à celui d'une femme, à plus ou moins long terme. Quand je suis tombé enceint de vous et que j'ai perdu le bébé, notre Dieu a ressentit notre douleur et sans prévenir personne, moi encore moins, il vous a donné ce merveilleux don à vous aussi afin que vous puissiez concrétiser notre rêve… Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il l'a activé car vous le possédiez depuis votre naissance.

- Donc le fait que je puisse porter ce bébé et le mener à terme n'est qu'un caprice de Dieu ?

Folken fit un demi-sourire et Allen soupira en posant son bras sur yeux :

- Jamais je ne parviendrais à comprendre les motivations des Dieux…

Le sourire de Folken s'équilibra puis il caressa le ventre de son amant et celui-ci le regarda :

- Faites-moi l'amour, Folken.

- Maintenant ? Mais enfin, nous ne sommes même pas au milieu de la journée… Il y a du monde dans la maison et…

- Folken, j'attends depuis plus de trois lunes ! s'exclama Allen en se redressant. Croyez-moi, ça n'a rien de drôle de faire abstinence alors que votre corps réclame son amant à corps et à cris !

- Calmez-vous, je vous en conjure, dit alors Folken en posant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune Chevalier. Si vous ne vous calmez pas, ce soir, je reste dans mon labo.

- Vous n'oseriez tout de même pas ?

- Je vais me gêner, je ne veux pas d'un hystérique comme amant cette nuit, mais d'Allen, _mon_ amant. Et pour le moment, je vais me contenter de vous embrasser, cela m'a terriblement manqué pendant mon voyage.

Allen haussa les sourcils puis il sourit et Folken vint lui prendre les lèvres dans un tendre baiser qui vira rapidement à la soupe de langues torride…

/

- Où est Folken ?

- Avec Allen et mieux vaut ne pas les déranger, dit Hitomi. Pourquoi ?

- Je viens de recevoir un courrier de Van…

- Toi ?

- Oui enfin lui, mais c'est à moi que le coursier l'a donné, dit l'ancien Soldat.

- Et que dit-il ce courrier ? demanda Hitomi en hochant la tête.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à ouvrir les courriers qui ne me sont pas destinés, fit Dilandau en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh ! Hé bien écoute, tu peux toujours monter voir Folken mais attends-toi à une vision d'horreur…

- Rassures-toi ma chérie, j'ai déjà surprit Folken dans bien de situations embarrassantes… même avec des hommes.

- Des ? fit Hitomi. Eurk !

Dilandau se mit à rire puis il grimpa les escaliers en tendant l'oreille.

- Aucun bruit suspect ne vient de leur chambre… Tentons le coup.

Il s'approcha de la porte et frappa doucement contre le panneau fermé. Un bruit se fit entendre à l'intérieur et la porte pivota, laissant sortir Folken qui referma la porte dans son dos :

- Dilandau ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien, je t'apporte juste un courrier de Van…

- Un courrier de Van ? Donne.

- Tiens. Allen va bien ?

- Oui, il dort, et moi j'étais en train de lire. Viens descendons.

Dilandau suivit son père adoptif et ils se rendirent dans le salon. Hitomi n'était plus en vue et ils s'installèrent près de la cheminée.

Folken décacheta l'enveloppe un peu humide et la déplia avec délicatesse.

- Hum, fit-il en commençant à lire pour lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Van organise un Bal au printemps où il invite toutes les jeunes femmes du Royaume de Fanélia, de seize à vingt ans. Il choisira sa future épouse parmi elles et il veut que je suis présent pour aprouver son choix etant donné que je suis le seul membre plus agé de la famille qui lui reste. Je pensais qu'il aurait fait ce bal depuis longtemps.

- Tu vas y emmener Odena ?

- Et risquer de la voir se faire évincer publiquement ? Non, mais je vais aller à Fanélia avant, avec Odena et nous allons rencontrer Van en privé. Il ne pourra pas me refuser une audience, je suis quand même son frère.

- Mais es tu certain qu'Odena lui plaira ? Je veux dire, il n'est tombé amoureux qu'une seule fois et c'était d'Hitomi…

- Évidemment, Odena ne ressemble pas vraiment à Hitomi, elle est plus forte comme jeune fille, mais elle a l'avantage d'être née ici et en plus d'être de notre race. Les enfants du Dieu Dragon sont de plus en plus rares, Dilandau, nous sommes massacrés rapidement, comme les hommes-chat, et nous n'avons pas le temps de nous reproduire. Je suis certain que Van ne restera pas insensible aux charmes de ma jeune protégée.

- Si tu le dis… Mais dis donc, as-tu salué ton fils au fait ? Et les chattes ?

- Hé bien non… J'ignore où ils sont…

- Karej est avec sa Gouvernante en cuisine et Naria et Eriya sont dans le jardin, sous la tonnelle.

- Mais il fait froid dehors ! fit Folken, surprit. Bon, je vais voir Karej puis j'irais voir les filles. Tu peux aller voir Odena, s'il te plait ?

- Pourquoi moi ? gémit Dilandau en grimaçant.

- S'il te plait, fils…

- Rah ! C'est de la triche ça !

Folken haussa un sourcil avec un demi-sourire puis il disparut dans l'entrée de la maison, la traversant pour se rendre en cuisine.

/

Dilandau frappa doucement contre le panneau de la chambre d'Odena. Celle-ci autorisa le visiteur à entrer et elle prit un air terrorisé en le reconnaissant :

- Cache donc cette figure terrifiée, je ne vais pas te manger, dit l'ancien Soldat sur un ton un peu plus bourru qu'il ne l'avait souhaité.

- Vous êtes…

- Tu peux me tutoyer, je suis plus jeune que toi…

- Plus jeune ? Mais quel âge as-tu alors ?

- Dix-sept ans, bientôt dix-huit. Et toi, dix-neuf, si je m'abuse ?

- C'est ça… C'est Messire Folken qui t'envoies ?

- Oui… Tu sais, nous sommes une famille bizarre, je le reconnais, mais nous ne sommes pas méchants. Folken est un ancien Général de Zaibacher, il a tendance à regarder les gens de haut mais il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche… quoi que si elle l'embête vraiment… Enfin !

- Combien êtes-vous pour vivre dans une si grande demeure ? demanda alors Odena.

- Beaucoup ! Tout d'abord, il y a Allen Shézar, mon père adoptif et le compagnon de Folken. Tu ne l'as pas encore rencontré car il sort d'une mauvaise grippe et sa grossesse trop avancée lui interdit de se lever en étant malade. Ensuite, il y a Folken de Fanel, donc. Il a vécu une dizaine d'années à Zaibacher, dirigé la guerre puis il a tout plaqué et il est venu ici, il y a trois ans bientôt. Je l'ai suivit, tout naturellement. Moi, je m'appelle Dilandau Albatou Shézar de Fanel. Je suis le fils de cœur de Folken et le fils adoptif d'Allen.

- Le fils de cœur ?

- Il m'a élevé, je suis orphelin.

- Ha.

- Après moi, il y a deux chattes. Elles sont jumelles et orphelines elles aussi. Folken est aussi leur père et elles sont donc mes sœurs de cœur. Elles ont atterrit à Pallas après le Grand Combat. Elles voulaient tuer Allen qui a mutilé Naria en lui coupant un bras pendant le combat. Folken a réussit à leur faire oublier leur haine et depuis, elles vivent ici. Ensuite, il y a Hitomi, ma compagne. Nous avons une fille, Shanna, qui va avoir deux ans. Allen et Folken ont aussi un bébé, un petit adopté, lui aussi, qui a un peu plus de deux ans. Il s'appelle Karej et c'est sa Gouvernante qui s'en occupe le plus souvent. Voilà, j'ai fait le tour… Bientôt cette famille s'agrandira d'un enfant de plus, peut-être deux si ma femme tombe enceinte.

Odena hocha la tête, remerciant le jeune homme pour ses explications et un silence tomba. Comme elle le regardait avec insistance de haut en bas, il demanda :

- Quelque chose dans mon physique te trouble ?

- Non… enfin si. Tu n'es pas très musclé pour un soldat… On dirait que tu as le corps d'une femme, très élégant…

- Précisément, dit alors Dilandau en détournant la tête. En fait, si tu veux, en tant que personne physique, je n'existe pas.

- C'est à dire ? Tu es bien là, devant moi pourtant…

- Oui, mais si je te dis que je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie avant que j'ai cinq ans, cela t'étonne ?

Odena secoua la tête :

- Tu as été… fabriqué ?

Dilandau hocha gravement la tête et reprit :

- Il y a de nombreuses années maintenant, Séréna, la petite sœur d'Allen, a été enlevée sous les yeux de leur mère. Personne ne l'a revue. Mais Allen a toujours gardé un espoir de la retrouver vivante, jusqu'au jour où nous sommes arrivés dans sa vie, Folken et moi.

- C'est à dire ?

- Je suis Séréna Shézar, dit l'ancien Soldat. Enfin c'est son corps qui a servit de base pour le mien. Son esprit est toujours dans le mien, endormi par des années de traitement médicamenteux. Parfois elle se réveille et je souffre atrocement. Folken tente depuis des lunes de la réveiller, mais ce qu'il me donne m'empêche de dormir et me fait faire d'atroces cauchemars.

- Il m'a prit de la moelle épinière tout à l'heure, dit la jeune femme. Tu sais pour quoi faire ?

- Probablement pour confectionner un remède au poison qui t'empêche de devenir une fille du Dieu Dragon à part entière…

Odena hocha lentement la tête puis elle croisa les bras, resserrant le châle qu'elle avait autour des épaules. Dilandau la regarda alors de haut en bas, détaillant ses boucles rousses, son visage de poupée de porcelaine aussi blanc que la neige, et ses yeux bruns pailletés d'or…

- Je suis certain que Van t'aimeras, dit-il alors.

- Van ?

- Van de Fanel, le frère de Folken et le Roi de Fanélia.

- Un Roi ? Il veut me marier à un Roi ?

- Il ne t'avait rien dit ?

- Non… Mais de toute façon, Roi ou pas, je ne veux pas me marier.

- Tu as la tête dure, femme, dit alors Dilandau en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je suis certain que Folken saura faire quelque chose de toi.

- Et dans le cas contraire ?

- Je suppose qu'il te renverra d'où tu viens… Il n'est pas comme ça, tu sais, si quelque chose l'ennuie, il ne passe pas par quatre chemins pour régler le problème, il l'expédie radicalement.

Odena croisa les bras, lèvres pincées. Dilandau haussa un sourcil puis il dit :

- Je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner, fais ce qu'il te demande. Femme ou pas, il ne se gênera pas pour te faire obéir, crois-moi, je vois comment il se comporte avec mes sœurs.

- Je ne me laisserais pas faire, dit la jeune femme.

- Parce que tu crois qu'il a accédé au rang de Général des forces armées Zaibach en étant gentil ? Folken est un tueur, Odena, un vrai de vrai, il ne ressent aucune émotion quand il s'énerve. Cependant, depuis notre arrivée ici et surtout depuis qu'il est avec Allen, cette colère semble s'être apaisée. Mais il est toujours froid et un seul regard de lui suffit à faire obéir même le plus rebelle des jeunes gens.

- Ton Folken ne me fait pas peur, j'ai vécu avec des hommes bien pires que lui.

- A ta place, je ne m'avancerais pas trop, fit Dilandau en haussant un sourcil. Je te l'ai dit, Folken n'est pas méchant, il ne lève jamais la main sur qui que ce soit sauf si la personne en question l'a mérité. Il pratique un autre genre de tourment…

Odena regarda Dilandau puis elle déglutit et le jeune homme la laissa à ses pensées.

Quand la porte se fut refermée sur lui, la jeune femme pinça les lèvres. Sa mère l'avait quasiment vendue à Folken pour qu'il emmène sur le continent et lui donne une vie meilleure… Les paroles de Dilandau ne lui faisaient pas peur, il était simplement jaloux, cela se voyait dans son regard rose. Seulement, rien qu'à voir Folken, on devinait aisément qu'il était capable d'entrer dans de violentes colères…

- Après tout… murmura la jeune femme en portant un doigt à ses lèvres. Si ce Van est aussi charismatique que son frère, je ne perds rien à le rencontrer…

Pinçant de nouveau les lèvres, elle soupira puis se tourna vers la fenêtre et observa le paysage aux formes arrondies par la neige.

* * *

Arvi Pâ ! comme on dit chez moi en haute-savoie

Je reviens bientot pour la suite ! kisssss


	38. Chapter 36 et Fin

_Hey, vous savez quoi ? J'ai super honte !! J'ai posté le dernier chapitre il y a un an et demi ! La hoooonte ! (file se planque sous la table)._

_Nan sérieusement, je sais que j'avais beaucoup de mal à finir cette fic, mais de là à attendre un an et demi... En, préjudice est réparé, voici le tout dernier chapitre, tout chaud sortit de Word, terminé ce matin. J'ignore si j'aurais des reviews, je n'en ai pas eut pour les deux précédents chapitres, mais peu m'en importe parce que j'ai la satisfactions d'avoir enfin finit une fic que j'aurais écrite pendant plus de quatre ans !_

_Donc voilà le dernier chapitre. Comme j'en ai l'habitude, tout se termine bien, mais pour en savoir plus, je vous laisse lire._

_Gros bisoux et encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie depuis le debut, survivant à mes "petites notes" et autres joyeusetés quand j'annoncais ne plus avoir d'inspiration._

_MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI !!_

_Phenix_

* * *

**Chapitre 36  
**

Allen se crispa violemment. A son côté, Folken lui tenait la main tout en lui caressant le front luisant de sueur :

- Mais où est Mirana ! fit-il à Hitomi qui se tordait les doigts à l'entrée de la chambre. Va la chercher je t'en conjure !

La jeune femme sursauta puis fila au rez-de-chaussée. Elle bouscula Odena qui montait avec du linge propre, manqua mettre en bas Eriya qui suivait la jeune femme avec une bassine d'eau chaude, et loupa la dernière marche de l'escalier. Elle tituba, marcha sur sa robe mais réussi à se stabiliser et entra dans la salle à manger :

- Mirana, fit-elle, essoufflée. Il faut que tu montes, Allen s'épuise…

La jeune princesse médecin plissa les yeux puis elle secoua la tête :

- Pas encore, fit-elle. Cela ne fait que deux heures qu'il a des contractions. Le bébé ne sera prêt à sortir que lorsqu'il aura mal au point d'en hurler.

- Folken va me tuer… Allen se tords de douleur…

- Dis-lui de se calmer, que cela ne sert à rien, qu'il a encore du temps, dit la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés.

Hitomi déglutit puis elle remonta dans la chambre et, comme elle s'y attendait, Folken l'incendia. Il ne bougea cependant pas du lit et Allen laissa échapper un grognement de douleur avant de dire :

- Elle ne peut donc rien me donner ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir la colonne vertébrale chauffée à blanc… Argh !

La main gauche de Folken fut broyée et celui-ci grimaça :

- Calmez-vous mon ami, je vous en conjure…

- Mirana sait ce qu'elle fait, dit Hitomi, que la vue du Chevalier dans cet état rendait nerveuse. Je… Je vais voir Dilandau, fit-elle alors.

Et elle quitta la chambre avec les grognements de Folken.

- Alors ? demanda Dilandau comme la jeune femme entrait dans leur chambre.

- Mirana dit qu'il a encore le temps… De toute façon, elle n'est même pas habillée pour l'opérer…

- Si elle attend trop, Folken va l'étriper…

- Je sais bien…

- Tu es toute pâle, tu es sûre que ca va ? fit alors le jeune Soldat en prenant sa compagne par l'épaule.

- Oui… C'est juste que ca me trouble de savoir Allen sur le point d'enfanter… C'est un homme et pendant toute sa grossesse je ne l'ai pas trop côtoyé et…

- C'est normal, ce n'est pas une chose courante non plus. Où sont Naria et Eriya ?

- Je l'ignore, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Eriya, elle montait avec une bassine d'eau dans la chambre d'Allen et Naria, je ne sais pas. Probablement avec Azur et son frère.

Dilandau pinça les lèvres et Hitomi dit :

- Tu n'as pas envie qu'elles s'en aillent, c'est ça ?

- Ce sont mes sœurs, je ne suis habitué à les voir tous les jours, il est normal, j'imagine, que je n'ai pas envie qu'elles quittent la maison maintenant.

Hitomi eut un sourire indulgent puis elle embrassa tendrement le jeune homme. Ce fut un cri bref d'Allen qui les sépara et Hitomi grimaça en allant s'allonger à plat ventre sur le lit.

Dehors cependant, assis tous les quatre en tailleur sur un vaste coussin posé sur la terrasse, Naria et Eriya tentaient d'en savoir plus sur la vie des deux grands chats que Folken avait ramené la veille d'Irini.

- Comment as tu perdu ton bras, Naria ? demanda le plus grand des deux chats, un hybride qui ressemblait presque à un lynx avec ses grandes oreilles munies de touffes de poils bruns au sommet.

Naria baissa les yeux sur le moignon de son bras. A présent habituée, elle ne le cachait plus sous une demi-cape quand elle se trouvait dans la maison, mais continuait à le dissimuler pour sortir. La jeune chatte pinça les lèvres puis dit soudain :

- C'est Allen qui me l'a tranché avec la lame du Shérazade…

Azur et son frère se regardèrent et Eriya dit :

- C'était pendant le Grand Combat, nous étions ennemis alors…

- Je lui ai pardonné depuis longtemps, assura alors Naria. Mais parlons d'autre chose, vous voulez bien ?

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête et soudain, les oreilles du frère d'Azur s'agitèrent. Il leva la tête vers la chambre d'Allen et Naria dit :

- Il est sur le point d'enfanter… D'ici peu nous devrions entendre les vagissements du bébé.

- C'est quand même bizarre les humains des fois, dit Azur. Un homme pouvant porter des enfants comme les femmes…

- Allen est à demi-humain, dit Eriya. Son père qui était lui totalement humain, est un jour allé voir l'Envoyé pour le supplier d'accorder des enfants à son épouse. Le Dieu Dragon a entendu la prière de cet humain et lui a donné des gênes de Dragon qui ont fait de lui un hybride. Il le savait mais son don n'a jamais servit car quand il est revenu auprès de sa femme, elle est tombée enceinte peu de temps après d'Allen. Léon, son père, est alors retourné voir l'Envoyé et le Dieu Dragon lui a reprit son don, entre temps, Séréna est née mais comme c'était une fille, le don n'a pas posé de problèmes.

- C'est ainsi que Folken nous as raconté ce que l'Envoyé lui a dit, dit Naria.

- Le Dieu des Chats n'est malheureusement pas aussi généreux, dit Azur dans un soupir. Quoi que lorsque j'ai vu Maître Folken venir à nous et nous demander de le suivre à Pallas, j'ai remercié notre Dieu.

Naria et Eriya rougirent de concert et cette dernière alla se blottir dans les bras de son grand chat en ronronnant de plaisir.

Il fallut supplier Mirana pour qu'elle consente à monter dans la chambre d'Allen et Folken et préparer ce dont elle avait besoin pour la naissance.

- Donne-moi au moins quelque chose pour la douleur, dit Allen, le front en sueur, les cheveux collés sur les joues.

Il respirait si fort qu'Hitomi l'entendait même depuis sa chambre où elle était terrée, complètement perturbée par ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Très bien, céda Mirana en ouvrant sa trousse. Je vais te donner quelque chose qui va diminuer la douleur, mais pas la faire disparaître. Tu va avoir un enfant, autant que tu saches combien souffrent les femmes quand elles ont un aussi.

- C'est horrible, dit alors Allen. Tu es le diable incarné…

Mirana haussa un sourcil puis elle fit mettre le chevalier sur le côté et lui enfonça une longue aiguille à la base des reins. Aussitôt, Allen se détendit et Folken l'aida à se remettre sur le dos.

- Voilà qui est mieux, dit le blond dans un soupir.

- Si tu avais été une femme, j'aurais estimé la délivrance à une ou deux heures d'ici. Mais comme tu es un homme, nous allons passer tout de suite à l'étape finale. Si tu peux marcher, il faut que l'on te conduise dans la chambre vide après celle des chattes. J'ai fait installer tout mon matériel là-bas. Et puis il faut que quelqu'un t'aide à te laver, tu n'es décidément pas seyant ainsi tout en sueur.

- A qui la faute ? grogna Allen en se levant avec l'aide de Folken qui passa un bras sur sa nuque.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le grand Chevalier sombrait dans un profond sommeil médical. Mirana chassa ensuite tout le monde de la chambre, Folken y comprit, ne gardant que son assistante, puis elle ferma les yeux et se concentra avant d'empoigner un scalpel.

Sur la terrasse de la maison, pendant ce temps, régnait un silence tendu. Naria et Eriya, chacun près d'un des deux chats d'Irini, écoutaient tous les sons qui provenaient de la chambre située après la leur, dont la fenêtre était grande ouverte.

Dilandau et Hitomi, qui les avaient rejoints un peu après, la pauvre Terrienne ne pouvant pas supporter la tension palpable dans l'air, étaient eux aussi concentrés. Seuls la Gouvernante, Karej et Shana se souciaient peu de ce qui se passait à l'étage ; la Gouvernante car elle était focalisée sur les deux enfants qui rampaient dans l'herbe, et les deux enfants eux-mêmes qui trouvaient bien plus intéressant d'aller explorer le monde.

- Combien de temps ça va encore durer ? grommela Folken en faisant les cent pas sur la terrasse. Ca fait deux heures…

- Tu me donne le vertige, dit Dilandau. Assied-toi donc.

Folken obéit mais deux minutes plus tard il se relevait et recommençait les cents pas.

Soudain, on entendit une sorte de claque et il eut un puissant vagissement. Folken bondit et, sans même réfléchir, déploya ses ailes et se rua sur le balcon de la chambre où opérait Mirana. Il revint deux secondes plus tard et tendit à bouts de bras un paquet blanc en hurlant :

- C'est une fille !

La tension retomba d'un coup et Hitomi fondit en larmes. Dilandau la prit dans ses bras et tout le monde se mit à rire nerveusement.

Allongé dans son lit, vêtu d'un kimono, Allen ne se lassait pas de regarder sa fille. Oui SA fille, c'était la sienne, à lui, c'était lui qui l'avait portée et qui l'avait mise au monde, dans toutes les douleurs du monde.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se découvre enceint, il pensait que Folken allait lui donner le bébé tant désiré, mais finalement, ce n'était pas si mal ainsi. Après tout, Folken avait trois enfants déjà, alors que lui, Allen, n'en avait qu'un seul, Karej, qui grandissait bien trop vite.

On frappa soudain à la porte de la chambre et Allen autorisa le visiteur à entrer. C'était Folken.

Poussant la porte, il laissa entrer toute la famille, soit Dilandau, Naria, Eriya, Hitomi avec sa fille, la Gouvernante avec Karej dans les bras, puis Azur, son frère et la jeune Odena.

En regardant cette famille si bizarre composée, à première vue, de toutes les races de la planète, mélangées ou non, Allen sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Pendant près de trente ans il avait espéré avoir un jour une famille à lui, une grande famille heureuse, et voilà que c'était fait. Même si Folken était un homme et un fils du Dragon, peu importe. Même si Dilandau hébergeait en lui l'âme de Séréna, peu importe. Même si Hitomi était née et avait grandit sur la lune des Illusions, peu importe. Même si Eriya, Naria, Azur et son frère étaient des chats, peu importe… C'était à présent sa famille, la sienne rien qu'à lui et personne ne pourrait la briser.

**FIN**


End file.
